


[锤基][ABO][原作向]活在谎言里的谎言之神

by misslucifel



Series: MCU+X-MEN混编ABO原著向宇宙 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 363,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucifel/pseuds/misslucifel
Summary: 他身为谎言却活于谎言。





	1. Chapter 1

序章.  
Loki目睹了一场情侣间的争吵，这场争吵的内容本身堪称乏善可陈。女方指控男方不给她足够的自由空间，霸道、专横、把其视为自己的一项附属品予取予求而不是平等对话的伴侣。男方则辩解说这完全来自于女方多心且不知满足，他已经为她们的感情牺牲了许多，他的家人、他的荣耀和其他他所拥有的一切，难道这样还不足以证明他对于这段感情所付出的忠诚吗？

“这一幕可以结束了，演员各自出门结算工资吧。这戏已经烂到我情愿看你们两个无脑出演18+的A片内容了。”作为一名不请自来也不被察觉的观众，Loki坐在这对情侣身处的木屋房梁上托着腮不停地吐槽。但他终究还是没有中途离席，因为这出烂戏的男女主角分别叫做Thor Odinson和Jane Foster。

“够了！！我不想日复一日地花费宝贵的时间和你进行这种浪费生命的争吵了。我是一个科学家，应该把更多的精力投入在理性的研究而不是愚蠢的恋爱上。我们分手了，到此为止！”

“真了不起，Foster小姐是一名科学家，她的时间宝贵不该浪费在‘愚蠢’的恋爱上。你是不是不记得我还是整个阿斯加德的王子呢！我为什么要弃我的子民于不顾千里迢迢地和你谈这该死的‘愚蠢’恋爱呢！你的提议被批准了，我们分手了，到此为止！”

“哈？你难道没有发现哪怕现在你都还是一副高高在上的施舍口吻吗？还有，你不是最近才开始弃你的子民于不顾谈些该死的愚蠢恋爱，你这么干很多很多年了！”

在男女主角正式一拍两散的同时，身为观众的Loki露出了嘲讽的笑容：“Thor，这就是你所谓的刻骨铭心的感情的结局？我甚至还为了营救你的Foster小姐‘死’了一回外加挨了她一巴掌。如果连她都是这样的下场那我也大概明白连她都不如的我处于什么样的位置了。谢谢你这无聊却又让人深省的一课。”

早退的观众打了个响指消失在了原地，没有发现男主角在之后打包行李的时候独自来到书房带着一种温情的姿态看着玻璃缸里养的一条黑蛇。Thor小心地从玻璃缸里抱起那条黑蛇放进手边打开的巨大旅行笼子里，这是他唯一从这个家里带走的行李。

其实同样迟到了的观众也错过了这出戏的开场部分。那时Thor正怒气冲冲地从Jane的手里抢下差点被移交给宠物收容所的黑蛇。

“你疯了吗Jane，你到底在嫉妒什么！！它只是一条黑曼巴蛇而已，一条从蛋里孵出来的冷血爬行类动物，你那口口声声称之为科学家的大脑难道没有告诉你不需要和一条爬行动物争夺感情里的地位吗？”

“你说的没错，身为科学家的我告诉自己和一条蛇有什么可争的，可身为女人的我只知道，它叫Loki。”

1.  
太阳投下一束光芒，照在一块石头之上。照得到的那一面叫做阳面，照不到的那一面叫做阴面。

很久很久以前，Loki的全名叫做Loki Odinson，是一个少年老成的黑发小豆丁。那一年的第一天，他同他的亲哥哥Thor Odinson，一位调皮捣蛋的金发小豆丁一起在后山玩耍的时候遇到了一头熊。站立起来比Loki和Thor两个小豆丁加起来都高的熊咆哮着亮出了爪子。

“Thor，你试着正面吸引它一下我尝试绕到它身后给它一记狠的。”脑子转的比较快的Loki迅速地提出了一个方案，相对于他的年纪来说，从方案给出的速度到计划的内容完美到无懈可击。

“不用，我有个更直接的。”肌肉转的更快的Thor直接把Loki举了起来，“嘿，大家伙，我弟弟身体不太舒服，你能救救他吗？”

Loki本想反对来着，但下一瞬间他就跟块石头一样砸在熊脑袋上了，那头看起来恐怖的熊好像当场被砸傻了仰着面倒地，顺便流下的哈喇子淌了Loki一整个肩膀。

“哈哈哈哈，解决！多么干脆利落，我的弟弟！”Thor一边笑着一边要去搭那个从熊身上爬起来的弟弟的肩膀却被他一把甩开了，“干嘛Loki？多好玩啊！”

“是啊，被当做弹药扔出去丢尽脸的又不是你，何况我讨厌熊的口水！”Loki无视一脸赔笑绕着他做了各种鬼脸试图逗他笑的Thor，小小的包子脸上尽是阴沉。

“别生气嘛，主要是因为你丢不动我啊，不然的话咱们换啊，我还巴不得被丢呢，能在天上‘咻’地一下飞过去，还可以打击到敌人，这可都是荣誉呢！”Thor不解地跟在Loki身后，完全不知道自己又哪里惹这个容易生气的弟弟不开心了。

那一年，Loki Odinson只有6岁大，他选择记住Thor不由分说给予他的难堪角色，忘记那个角色对于Thor本身来说意味着欢乐和荣耀。

第二天，Thor Odinson在庭院的草丛中发现了一条美丽的小黑蛇。可能是因为阿斯加德的寒冬刚刚过去，从冬眠中苏醒的小蛇细瘦地可怜。可是Thor无法从这个生物身上移开他的眼睛，那条蛇的鳞片像黑曜石一样深沉，双眼却泛着祖母绿色的光芒。Thor最喜欢蛇了，何况又是这么一条纤细又美丽的蛇。

“瞧瞧你，我的小可怜，你一定是饿坏了吧。”Thor努力地控制着自己的大嗓门小心翼翼蹲下身体伸出手掌，生怕惊吓到眼前的小生灵。“来吧，别怕，我不会伤害你的。”

黑色的小蛇试探性地伸出蛇信舔了舔Thor的手指，随后它一点点地沿着Thor的手腕攀爬缠绕。Thor任由小蛇一圈一圈地围着他的小臂游移，冰冷而细小的鳞片刮擦过肌肤的感觉就像被冰凉的山泉一点点地浸透。Thor放松而惬意地闭上眼睛抬起手臂将小蛇举到自己的眼前试图亲吻它的额头。

“哈，抓住你了！！”冰冷的缠绕被轻微的刺痛所代替，Thor睁开眼睛看见Loki宣誓胜利一般的笑容。而他低头却发现自己的腹部被Loki手里的一把小刀刮开一个小小的口子。

“Loki，你明知我喜欢蛇还变成蛇来骗我，这可不好玩！！”

“昨天你拿我丢熊的时候可不是这么说的，何况如果你也做得到的话，明天也可以变成我最喜欢的动物的样子来骗我啊。”Loki将昨天Thor对他说的话删删改改又还给了Thor，只不过带上了他个人天赋异禀的嘲弄语调，“只可惜你一不会变身动物，二也不知道我喜欢什么。”

“我不知道是因为你从来不说啊。”

“我不说你就理应不知道了吗？”

“要不然呢？明明说好大家互相交换情报的，结果我说完我喜欢蛇以后一溜烟跑走的难道不是你吗？”Thor一溜小跑追着前面趾高气昂的Loki离开了庭院，丝毫没有在意腹部那个早已经愈合的小小创口。

那一年，Thor Odinson已经有8岁大，他选择记住Loki变成的那条小蛇美丽的身姿和缠绕在他手臂上时流水一样的触感，忘记Loki那么做是为了最后变身捅他一刀发泄Thor昨天不由分说玩“救救他”这个游戏的不满。

第三天，神父Odin的身躯是如此地矫健，他带领着两位王子殿下视察自己宝库的时候在一连串责任与荣耀的例行讲话之后对身边的两位王子说：“记住，你们两个皆生而为王，但神殿的宝座只能属于一人。”

关于这一句话，8岁的Thor记住了“你们两个皆生而为王”的那一部分，6岁的Loki记住了“神殿的宝座只能属于一人”的另一部分。

一年又一年过去了，在每一件发生在Thor和Loki身边的事情里，他们依旧只选择记住自己愿意记住的那一部分，忘记自己不愿意记住的另一部分。所以一年又一年里，Thor依旧玩着他的“救救他”的游戏，Loki也依旧会用他的小刀时不时给Thor添上一个转身即可愈合的伤疤。

终于他们长到了如今的年岁，Thor Odinson今年1801岁，而Loki Odinson则是1799岁又11个月。金宫的大王子刚刚在半年前完成了他的性别分化，如同他身边的每一个人和他自己所预期的那样，他成为了一个彻彻底底的Alpha。虽然在他分化之前他已经浑身充满了雄性Alpha的特征，但分化替他补完了最后的那一个缺口，当他嘶吼着爬出寝宫的浴池将自身的Alpha荷尔蒙覆盖到整个金宫范围宣告着年轻的狮王终于要开始掌管狮群的时候，久违的“春天”再次降临了阿斯加德。那些各自长相不同的或青春、或成熟、或高雅又或妖艳但唯独却都同样美丽的女神们夜夜流连在了大王子的寝宫，欢闹与享乐之声隔着半个金宫依然清晰可闻。

而今天，这位新晋的年轻的Alpha推开了金宫中另一座同样结构庞大却风格截然相反的寝宫的大门。同Thor那里的繁华热闹比起来，Loki的寝宫寂静萧索地像是一座冷宫。它位于整个金宫的另一头，是整个宫殿里离Thor的房间最远的那一间。对于它的选址，Thor持续反对，Loki抵死坚持。

刚进门的Thor眼神习惯性地开始注意房间里的阴影和角落，即使在自己的地盘里，Loki也不喜欢光明正大地坐在让人一目了然的地方，他会像条蛇一样找个角落蛰伏起来，静静地抬起一边的幽绿色眼瞳观察任何试图靠近的人物。而下一秒，也许他会慵懒地任由对方跨入自己的地盘，又也许他会猛地出击露出自己尖锐的獠牙给对方致命一击。一切端看Loki的心情，可要Thor来说的话，Loki的心情比起阿斯加德的天气来那可是善变太多了。

“那么我亲爱的哥哥——” Loki几乎微不可查地叹了口气后“啪”地一声合上了手中那本看到一半的魔法书籍，“请问你不好好地待在你的宫殿里朝着你的千人斩目标挺近跑来我这里究竟有何贵干？”

2.  
“我没事就不能来找你了？”Thor用脚扫开地上堆满的各种书籍草稿，Loki总喜欢用各种纸制品把他的房间弄得像个迷宫，也许他那种法师兼职刺客的职业路线的人能给自己来个灵猫优雅后轻盈地辗转腾挪于这一地杂物之间，但Thor是个战士，他的所学所用也不过是一招野蛮冲撞而已。

Loki的眼睛扫过被Thor踢得乱七八糟的书籍，只一刹那就起身抬脸换上一个笑容迎了上去。随后，Thor抓住了Loki的手腕：“每次都是这个地方，Loki说真的，人是应该要改变成长的，就算是我被捅了一千次也知道防着你这一手了而你居然还在执着于捅这里？还有一点，你每次也只有在要捅我的时候才笑得这么开心。说吧，这次我又是哪里惹着你了？”

Loki翻了翻眼睛想象了一下Thor蹑手蹑脚地行走于他房间里的样子恶心地撇了撇嘴，随后他耸了耸肩膀：“没事，捅着好玩而已。”

谎言之神从不屑于说出真相。

“我们去凡纳海姆晃一圈吧，我听说又有一群人不老实了。”Thor逼近Loki的领域，一手按住了他试图抽回的一本魔法书。

Loki有时候会怀疑Thor的脑袋里有条金鱼，要不他怎么会邀请一个前一刻还在拿刀子捅他的人并肩作战而且丝毫不觉得把自己的后背交给对方是一件危险的事。Loki不知道自己是应该怜悯他的这种轻信还是嫉妒他的这种对于伤害他的人的包容。在Loki看过的很多历史书上——不仅是阿斯加德的历史，它虽然足够绵长，但用来参考的样本对象只有神父奥丁一人。在别的地方，就好比中庭，得益于那些蝼蚁们蝼蚁般长的生命，有无数倍于阿斯加德的样本对象可以用来观察。

通常在中庭人的历史里把Thor的这种健忘描述成为“王者的胸怀”。而Loki嗤之以鼻的表示那是因为我没有真的想要把他怎样，一个被身边人背叛而死去的王的下场只能被形容成“庸君的愚蠢”。

_“神殿的宝座只能属于一人。”_

Loki一直想问Odin为什么要对一个6岁的孩子说这种话？向来英明而睿智的神父难道连一个带着愉悦幻想的童年都吝于赐予一位王子吗？阿斯加德的神族到了1800岁才仅仅只是成年，他完全可以仅仅只说完“你们两个都生而为王”这种话就收尾来哄骗Loki个一千来年然后等他自行想通金宫里的宝座其实只有一张。这样Loki也许可以心无旁骛地同Thor一起成长，同那个至今仍只记得那前半句话的傻瓜一起毫无芥蒂地享受着属于他们的大王子与二王子的快乐生活。但是6岁而已，在Loki的心智堪堪成长到能记住下半句话的时候Odin就迫不及待地将一整句话和盘托出。以至于这一千多年以来Loki一直在思考这句话的真意是不是——

_“你们两个都生而为王，但那张宝座上印着Thor的名字。”_

“你又走神了，我的弟弟，我在和你说正经的呢，凡纳海姆的叛逆者们需要他们的大王子和二王子教教他们什么才是荣耀与服从。”Thor看着Loki又沉入自己的世界里后不耐地伸手去勾他的肩膀，“咦，你摸起来有点温温的啊？”

Loki一把甩开Thor的手退至一旁的角落里，那把泛着银光的小刀又再度出现在了他的手上。Thor看了眼Loki来不及收起来的“坏事了”的表情后试探性地问了一句：“你进入分化期了？”Loki懊恼地垮下了已经摆出战斗架势的肩膀。

Thor知道以阿斯加德人的年龄来说，他和Loki差不多等于是同时出生的，客观来说，以微弱的两年之差就得屈居于弟弟这个位置一辈子的Loki其实挺倒霉的。可主观上这却并不代表Thor会放弃自己身为哥哥的权利，在摆出兄长的架势来指挥弟弟干这干那这件事上Thor一直乐此不疲，而那之后所有的小刀捅肾的行为则是Thor和Loki之间心照不宣的事后结算金。但是Thor似乎今天才刚意识到，在自己性别分化完成以后，就该轮到Loki了。

“说说看，你是想变成Alpha还是Omega？”即使身为高贵的神祗，Thor仍旧像是中庭每一个会和亲密兄弟讨论青春期的男孩一样凑到Loki的身边，后者因为被看破了秘密已经颓丧地坐到一边的躺椅上了。Thor硬是挤到他的身边一个熊抱就把他体型整整小了自己一号的弟弟搂在怀里了，与平常不同的是Thor还刻意加重了肌肤间的摩擦，温温的Loki可是史无前例的稀罕物了，他的弟弟生来体温就冷得异乎常人，Thor甚至开玩笑说Loki可能是个冷血动物，而代价则是被连捅了两刀，左右对称。这样的Loki终于在分化期的热潮里出现了一些体温，Thor提醒自己这一段短暂的日子一定要好好珍惜。对于这种磨蹭的行为，Loki象征性地挣扎了一下也就由他去了，大不了等他临走再捅他一刀好了。

“当然是Omega，Alpha这种脑袋里都长肌肉的有什么可取的。”

“什么叫脑袋里长肌肉，那叫战士的勇气和荣耀！！父亲也是Alpha啊，变成Alpha有什么不好？”Thor也知道Loki平常那架势看起来就像是个典型的Omega，但是他还是忍不住想对着对方宣扬一些Alpha的好处，仿佛这样他的弟弟就会蜕变成一个Alpha了一样。

“那是因为之前这个世界处于乱世混沌，父亲要奠定九界的秩序平压叛乱需要的是铁腕和喋血。但如今世界的基本秩序已经奠定，文明已在九界的每一个角落诞生。如今我们需要的是更多的智者运筹帷幄来协调各界之间的平衡而不是无脑的打打杀杀。”Loki并没有明说，反正他不认为以Thor的智商会将他的这段话解读成九界需要一个Omega而非Alpha来当下一任的王，虽然Loki的确发自内心这样认为。

“Alpha也有很多很聪明的啊，只是相比之下武力更为强大而已。更何况——Alpha可不用给别人生孩子。”

“谁给谁生孩子只是配偶间的分工合作而已。谁要是能帮我达成我的愿望，我不介意替他生很多个孩子。”

“什么？！”Thor不知道自己在震惊什么，只是本能地排斥着Loki描述的场景，“不，那样太可怕了，你还是成为Alpha好了。”

“真抱歉，我神勇伟大的大王子殿下，分化这种事可不是你的那种‘救命’游戏，你指定我当某个角色我就非得当不可了，就连我自己也不能控制自己的分化方向，你就不用多操这份心了。所以如果你没什么其他的事了的话现在就可以离开了。”

“怎么没事，我不是找你和我一起去凡纳海姆吗？”

“恕我拒绝，分化完成以前我要避免一切打斗行为尽全力思考，哪怕这能提升我万分之一成为Omega的可能性都是值得的。”Loki打了一个响指，两个元素傀儡瞬间出现然后一边一个架起Thor就往大门外走去。

“等等Loki，Alpha真的很不错的，再考虑看看啊……”一直到大门被打开然后Thor被咻地一声丢出去之前，他都在嘴里嚷嚷着差不多的话题。

“抱歉……Thor，也许那张宝座上印着你的名字，但我会证明我比你更适合它的。”在确认寝宫的大门彻底关闭后，Loki对着空气低喃出自己的愿望。

3.  
被“扫地出门”的雷神最终还是一个人去了凡纳海姆。那与其说是一场平叛反而更像是一场狩猎。在一小撮人商讨着如何反对Odin的统治现场Thor乘着彩虹桥的光芒直接降落在会议桌的正中央，一锤子下去之后现场片瓦不存。Thor四下环顾究竟有什么东西可以证明他又一次荣耀的胜利好回去对着死赖在家的Loki炫耀。最后挑挑拣拣之下角落里的一块水晶终于光荣地成为了雷神的这次凡纳海姆平叛的战利品。

回来的过程很顺利，只不过Thor走入希敏约格的大厅时除了Heimdall以外他那帮以Fandral为首的伙伴们都在那里等他。

“你居然一个人去平叛也不带上我们实在太不够朋友了！！”Fandral忿忿不平地在那抱怨着，“我答应了我的女神今晚要和她分享一个最新的英雄故事的，而你就这样让我失去了一个成为故事里英勇主角的机会！”

“得了吧Fandral，有没有那个故事你都能在今晚爬上你的女神的床。原本就只有那小猫两三只的叛乱分子，请不要再剥夺我的小小乐趣了。”

“那为什么你之前跑去找了Loki呢？不愿意与我们分享战士的荣耀却情愿去找那个成天躲在阴影里不知道谋划着什么的家伙吗？”Volstagg总是最心直口快的那一个。

“注意你的措辞Volstagg，你现在议论的是阿斯加德的二王子，也是你的二王子。”Thor面向战士警告了一句后又露出了笑容，“我去找他纯粹是嫌他在房间里呆太久了，不过他铁了心在分化期完成前都不想出门我也只好随他去了。”

“Loki进入分化期了？”Hogun抬起头插了一句话，阿斯加德人的生命太过漫长，平日可以用来消磨时光的谈资实在是不太够，而一位王子进入性别分化期这种大事件显然连向来寡言的Hogun都忍不住燃起了八卦之心。

“是啊。”Thor每次想起这一茬就忍不住在心中暗自祈祷Loki可以成为一个Alpha。

“那看来神国里马上又要多一位Omega了。”Fandral随意地说着。

“为什么，Loki明明对武技也很擅长啊。”Thor很快地出言反驳。

“那是因为你没和他一起上过魔法课。”Fandral的语气里带着一点赞叹，却没有注意到一旁Thor皱起的眉峰，“就连王后都说Loki现在的魔法造诣已经不亚于她了，而她可是九界最强大的魔法师。”

“如果Loki成为Omega的话婚事的对象可就有得考量了。女神们其实绝大多数都还是Omega，不符合以第二性征为首选考量的原则，Sif倒是两个性征都符合，但她可是特例何况她还是Odin专门给你留的。”Volstagg八卦起来也丝毫不落人后，“那样的话就很有可能会选择男性的Alpha，再考虑到身世和尚未婚配的话——Fandral你看起来很有机会啊。”

Thor盯着Fandral的表情变得更凌厉了。

“饶了我吧，我可不想在婚礼当晚被捅死在床上。”似乎是察觉到了Thor的敌意，Fandral立即高举双手撇清。

“现在说这种事也未免太早，Loki可不是一定会变成Omega。”Thor握紧手中的Mjolnir干脆利落地结束了这场讨论。

看见Thor似乎情绪不高，Fandral赶紧提议要举办一个宴会。阿斯加德人的生活本来就充满了各种各样的宴会，即使没有什么理由他们都会聚齐美食与美酒狂欢一通，更何况Thor刚刚平定了一场叛乱，正是需要一场盛大的宴会来迎接英雄的凯旋。

有着神界第一“交际草”Fandral的居中斡旋和新晋第一“种马”Thor的超强号召力，很快的，来自阿斯加德各地的美人们汇聚在了Thor的寝宫。女神们丰腴的肉体和缎子般的长发晃花了Thor的眼睛。

“让我们为王子殿下的凯旋干杯！”Fandral高举着酒杯说着他的祝酒词，人们高声欢呼着应和。欢快的音乐声随之响起，少年与少女们纷纷加入了狂欢的行列。

与此同时在金宫的另一边Loki挥手布下了一个静音结界：“真是吵死了。”他本来是想保持无视的态度的，毕竟在分化期过分使用魔法会使他体内的魔力空虚导致分化朝向Loki不希望的地方发展，他今天已经动用过一次元素傀儡召唤用来对付那个不停向他宣扬变成Alpha的好处的Thor了。但是在隐隐约约听到有女人叫喊着“Thor”的名字后Loki终于还是选择了用魔法来隔绝这一切。

“该死的种马……唔……”Loki捂着额头呻吟了一声，分化期的身体状况因人而异，比如健壮如牛的Thor仅仅三天就完成分化成为了一名Alpha，事后他对Loki描述的唯一不适也不过是期间频繁掀起的身体欲望而已，这也似乎使得他在分化完成后的夜夜笙歌显得合理了一些。

但Loki的运气则要差得多，其实Thor所不知道的是，Loki的分化期已经开始一个多月了。Loki先是发现他的魔法强度开始受到干扰，同时他的魔力总量也出现了限制，那感觉就像是有一个无形存在锁定了他的一部分魔力让它们在他身体各处不停游走。接着是身体内部的一阵阵潮热，体温的升高只是最为无害的一部分，时不时地Loki觉得有人在他的体内放了一把火，可是他反复地动用魔法检查了自己的身体都显示一切正常。然后最让Loki担心的事情发生了，那股不停流窜的魔力和他自身的魔力回路发生了冲突，以至于Loki正常使用魔法后就会开始产生一系列的不适症状，对此他也只能尽量减少使用魔法的频率以期早日熬过这段日子了。

身体不适的Loki早早地上了床，在辗转反侧了一阵子后他慢慢地进入了一种浅睡眠状态。在模模糊糊不知过了多久之后，Loki突然觉得身边的床铺一沉，下一秒就有带着强烈酒气的肢体缠了上来。

“嗯……温温的……真舒服……”Thor带着酒醉的腔调在Loki的耳边呢喃。

Loki几乎在Thor上来的那一刻就惊醒了，但是意识还来不及控制身体做出反应就被八爪鱼一样的Thor整个缠住了。Loki的匕首不在身边又不想在已经出现不适的前提下继续使用魔法了，只好四肢并用地用最原始的方法挣脱Thor的怀抱。

“你来这里干什么？！”Loki尽量平稳自己的语调，让自己听起来不像那些骤然发现自己被闭入墙角的稚儿一般惊慌失措。

“别闹……Loki，这个给你，我在凡纳海姆镇压叛乱得来的战利品。”Thor单手镇压着Loki的反抗另一手则取出了那块水晶随手放在了Loki的床头，Loki的挣扎加大了他们彼此间肌肤接触的程度。他的皮肤的触感仍旧如同以前那样光滑而柔软，却带有了令人觉得心安的温度，Thor将脸埋在Loki的颈边，“真好啊，你的分化期可千万要维持地长一点，别像我那样三天就完了。”

_什么？！！Thor，你以为你是谁？！！你凭什么肆意由着你的喜好指定我的人生？你就这么自信自己可以登上那个号令一切的宝座吗？_

顾不上身体的反噬，Loki张开手掌一个气爆术就把Thor从床上轰了下去。随后他咬牙吞下额头针刺一样的疼痛，直身跪在床上居高临下地看着酒还没醒就被七荤八素地摔到地上的Thor。

“你这是干嘛？”Thor一边摇着头试图让脑袋清醒点一边抱怨，“不来参加你的兄长的凯旋宴会也就算了，我都已经不计较还把这次唯一的战利品给你了你还有什么可不满的？”

_哦，这么说这还算是您的恩典了？大王子殿下，你是不是还要我匍匐在你面前亲吻你的脚尖谢恩什么的？_

“别他妈用你沾满了一堆乱七八糟的人的气味的身体爬上我的床。”情急之下，Loki掩饰了前一个真相却不小心露出了另一个真相。“给我滚出我的房间！”

“出去就出去！”Thor觉得他的王者尊严受到了挑衅，这已经不是平常他们之间那种小打小闹的你欠我还，他巴巴地跑来献上自己的战利品却受到这样的对待简直可以称为恩将仇报了。起身的大王子从一旁撩起自己的披风后猛地打开Loki房间的大门又“砰”地一下关上。

一片黑暗的寝宫里只留Loki蜷缩成一团咬牙抵抗着魔法反噬的痛苦，隐隐的咒骂声从他的齿缝间泄露又被他埋葬在了丝绒枕头的鹅毛堆下。

“Thor，你是个混蛋。”

4.  
雷神的脾气就像是一场急雷阵雨，来得快去得快。所以昨天还是摔门而去的Thor第二天晚上又准时来Loki的房间报到了。今天的Loki还没睡，他穿着一条敞襟的丝绸衬衫坐在窗台上看书，月光与莹白的魔法灯映衬着他苍白的皮肤。Thor甚至能看见他颈侧一条若隐若现的青色血管。

“你的战利品在床头昨天你自己放的地方，拿了你就可以回去继续你的宴会了。”Loki翻了翻眼睛看了进门的Thor一眼就又把眼光移回自己手里的书上。

“今天没有宴会。”Thor完全不理会Loki说什么就开始自顾自地脱起衣服来，“何况我也先洗澡了，保证我身上现在只有我自己那战无不胜的雄性Alpha气息。”

可不是，从他进门开始，他身上那股霸道凌冽的Alpha气息差点让Loki把手上的书给扔出去了：“没有宴会还有你的演武室、地牢的审问间、守卫军的军略大厅还是海姆达尔的希敏约格，总之随便哪一个地方！！”

Loki边说边不停地提高自己的音调，可是没用，脱完衣服的Thor秀了秀他那身能叫九界任何一个雄性生物汗颜的腱子肉后直接爬上了Loki的床，还边挥手招呼：“那些地方以后有的是时间去，你的分化期可是过一天少一天的，快过来睡吧，那些破魔法公式又不会长腿跑了，你明天再来研究它们也是一样的。”

_你怎么有脸理直气壮地说出这种话，这明明是我的床！！_

“Thor，你好像已经完成分化正式成年了吧？你确定还要像小时候似的做这种幼稚又无聊的增进兄弟感情的活动？不要告诉我今天的行为也是Frigga规定的，她早1000年前就不管这事了。”

“我是成年了，可我的小弟弟还在分化期呢~”Thor侧着身体撑着头对着Loki眨了眨眼，白色丝绸的床单从他的胸口滑落，Loki强迫自己把眼神的焦点维持在Thor的颈部以上，“你有什么分化期的不舒服都可以和哥哥讲哦。”

“呿……”Loki别过头轻蔑地吐出了一个嘲讽，身体却还是乖乖地走到了床边。换好就寝衣物后，他背对着Thor几乎沿着床沿的最边沿躺下了。

“我不诚实的弟弟啊~”Thor展开比Loki还要长的手臂一把从床边将他捞了过来后整个胸膛贴上了Loki的后背，“体温升高会不舒服吗？”

“不用你管……”Loki收起双腿蜷起身体试图忽略两具肉体依偎在一起的感受。

“那就是‘是’的意思了咯？”Thor的下巴顶在Loki的头顶上，胡渣摩擦着对方的发丝，四肢从四面八方包围住Loki的身躯，其实Loki此时仍旧比其他人摸起来冷一些，但仍旧与原先有巨大的差别，“这样舒服一点了吗？”

Loki装作自己已经睡着了。

隔了许久，听起来已经不太清醒的声音从Loki的后脑勺方向传来。

“Loki。”

“嗯？”

“变成Alpha好不好？”

“不要。”

这是Loki进入分化期后睡得最安稳的一个夜晚。

在这一天之后雷神似乎突然就开始修身养性了，不再有夜御数女的风流荒唐，也拒绝了伙伴们一切的远行郊游邀请。看护阿斯加德的二王子平安度过分化期似乎成了雷神的首要任务，对此金宫里的其他人普遍认为为了那个Loki这么做毫无必要，却又毫无保留地赞赏Thor对于兄弟表现出的手足情深。

这才是属于王者的仁慈。

但是此时的Loki可管不上这些风言风语了，分化期的症状一天比一天严重，起初他还能随便逗弄不请自来的Thor几句，慢慢的变成被动的应答，而到了最近两天甚至只能嗯嗯啊啊的对付过去。终于情况严重到连迟钝的Thor都发现不对了。

从今天一早起，Loki干脆就整个人赖在床上了，眼睛掀开一条缝扫过在屋子里团团转的Thor，对他所有的问题都爱理不理的，终于Thor像是下定了什么决心那样凑过来，手指贴着Loki的颈项：“我要不要叫个医官来看看？你现在摸起来已经比一般人的体温都要热一点了，真的不会有事吗？”

本来蔫蔫的Loki猛然睁开眼睛抬起身体一把抓住Thor的领子，用比平时更加沙哑低沉的声音质问：“怎么，你是要嚷嚷地整个阿斯加德都知道他们勇猛的大王子仅仅三天就度过了分化期，而那个孱弱的二王子熬了快三个月却只变得越来越糟吗？”

为了加强自己的威胁语气，Loki不知道从哪里摸出一把小刀架在Thor的脖子上。Thor倒是没有在意那把比餐刀还要细巧的小刀，他只是震惊于Loki的不安全感居然如此之强，看他现在的身体状况这把刀只可能是被他从枕头下摸出来的。但堂堂阿斯加德的二王子睡在自己的寝宫里还需要在枕头下随时放一把刀吗？

“好好，我不去找医官了，你别激动，要不要先喝口水再躺下？还有我到现在才知道你进入分化期居然快三个月了，我以为才一个月，你为什么早不说？”

Thor也只是不满问问而已，他知道Loki不想说的事他是没有指望知道的。Thor认命地喂了Loki一点水后就让他躺了回去。这么一番折腾完后Loki迷迷糊糊地又睡着了，Thor看了看Loki泛着潮红的脸颊后转身去了Frigga的宫殿。

“你这孩子太逞强了，为什么一早不和妈妈说呢？”Frigga伸出手指放在Loki的额头上开始检查他体内的魔力回路，旁边站着的Thor连大气都不敢透一口生怕打扰了Frigga的检查，许久之后Frigga点了点头放下了手，“是正常的现象，你体内的魔力储备太惊人，连我在性别分化期之前也没有到你现在这个程度的魔力积累。而这个平常的优点在这种时候反倒成了拖累。Omega方向的进化是对身体已有的魔力回路的一次进化加强和拓展，而重新整合你现有的这么大量的魔力的工作势必会造成你身体的巨大负担。多注意休息，从现在开始到分化完成前注意不要再使用任何的魔法，以免发生什么意想不到的情况。”

“母亲，难道Loki就一定会成为Omega吗？”Thor不死心地问着。

_成为一个Omega随后和某一位男性的Alpha缔结婚姻，再为了那个男人生儿育女……_

“就像你没进入分化期前全金宫都在传的一样——Thor无法成为Alpha的话，天下就没人能成为Alpha了。”Frigga转过头面向自己的另一位孩子，“同样的，Loki无法成为Omega的话，天下就没人能成为Omega了。”

5.  
Thor独自一人郁闷地在金宫的庭院里散步，刚刚Frigga的话语不停在他耳边萦绕。Loki注定成为一个Omega这个事实让Thor有点不知所措。他不是没想过他的弟弟会紧随着他达到第二性征的分化期。而且他也并非刻意忽略Loki是九界最强大的魔法天才之一的事实，他分化成为Omega简直是板上钉钉的结局。Thor所不能接受的大概是——Loki成为别人的Omega。

几乎从出生之日起就形影不离的兄弟却突然要同别人并肩而立，Thor泄愤一样一脚踢起路边的一颗小石子发泄心中的不满，就是因为如此才会纯粹赌气地希望他成为Alpha吧，比起那个，Thor并不是很排斥他和Loki身边各站着一位乖巧的Omega女神的画面，Thor想不太明白那是为什么就干脆不想了，他快步地朝着Heimdall所在的希敏约格走去，对于任何困扰思维的问题雷神的解决方案都是出去打一架解决。

“有各界最新的动向吗？”

“没有什么大事，不过你愿意处理的话，上次凡纳海姆那里还留着几只老鼠。”

“嗯，我会去处理的。”Thor望了望外面的天色，“不过今天时间不早了，明天一早我就过来。”

找到发泄对象的Thor结束了散心回到了金宫，他骤一打开Loki的寝宫大门的时候听到里面隐隐约约的呻吟之声。Loki背对着大门的方向缩成一团，Thor临走之前替他盖上的薄衾早已被他挣开，一整片苍白的背部肌肤就这样完整地呈现在了Thor的眼前。

Thor本能地倒吸了一口冷气。

惊觉到房间里有人的Loki瞬间武装了自己的状态回过身看着Thor，只可惜站着的Thor从他的高度能越过Loki的肩膀看见他试图藏在身后的死命抓着床单的手。

“你现在要是不太方便的话，我今天就回自己那了，反正母亲也来看过了，你没事我也就放心了。”

Loki惊讶地抬了抬眉，那个随心所欲地指挥着他的人生的Thor居然能感受到他不“方便”想要回避？Loki回想起来过去一个月来一直陪在他身边的Thor，虽然客观来说完全没有帮上什么忙，但是主观上却——在Loki发呆的间隙里Thor点了点头准备转身离去。

“等等……哥……哥……”Loki别扭而生涩地说完了那个词，但Thor却回过身像是个收到什么绝世大礼包的孩子那样自觉自发地蹭上了Loki的床，整个脱衣的过程堪称一气呵成，动作快到连一点后悔的机会都不留给Loki。

Thor轻轻地掰开Loki紧抓住床单的手握住，面对面地抱住Loki让他轻轻地躺回了床上，嘴里哄小孩的语气：“好了好了，让哥哥抱抱就不难受了。”要不是Loki的体内正在发生一场魔力潮逆流的话，他绝不会将头深埋进Thor的胸膛，枉顾Thor那一如既往无脑且毫无帮助的背部轻拍而是奋起捅他一刀。

_我正经历的是一场他妈的魔力潮逆流，是玛娜元素对于身体魔力构造节点的冲击，你以为是3岁小孩午觉睡不着吗？！！_

但是终归Loki没有驳回Thor的好意，而且堪称奇迹的是，他真的在被Thor拍拍哄哄一阵子后，在逆流稍微退去一点之后就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

第二天清晨，晨曦微光通过Loki房里厚重窗帘的缝隙照射到Thor的身上，而Loki则安安静静地躺在他的怀里。醒来后的Thor寻着最近的习惯探了探Loki的体温，发现即使以正常的阿斯加德人作为标准来说都不得不称之为滚烫了。

“Loki，Loki，醒醒……”Thor撩起分散在Loki额前的黑发让它们落在枕头上。掌心覆盖在对方额头上仿佛这样就能替他分担一些滚烫的热量，“Loki，Loki……”

Loki的眼睑颤动了一下，堪堪就在Thor又想去找Frigga之前，他迷茫的睁开双眼，绿色的眼瞳上蒙上了一层水汽，像是清晨弥漫在森林里的薄雾。意识尚未清醒的Loki愣愣地看着眼前的Thor，来不及戴上他那张阴冷而拒人于千里之外的面具的Loki此时清澈易懂地像是一弯最浅的小溪。

Thor情不自禁地进一步放缓了他说话的语气：“你现在烧得很烫，应该不是今天就是明天就会分化完成了。乖，再忍一下就过去了。”

似乎没有听明白Thor刚刚讲了什么，Loki疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。然后Thor像突然间想起了一件事的样子那样用额头碰了碰Loki的额头，随后在他耳边留下一句轻声的“生日快乐”。

“成年的当日分化完成，我的小弟弟今天可是要彻底地长大了。”Thor高兴地笑起来，晨光照耀在他的金发上晃的Loki一阵眼花，他从没发现过他房间里的光线这么耀眼过。“今天就在床上乖乖地躺着，我去给你找你的生日礼物，午饭——最晚下午之前就会回来。”

不管Loki最后是会分化成为Alpha还是Omega，他长大成人总是一件让Thor高兴的事，就让他用另一场平叛得来的战利品庆祝他弟弟的生日吧。

从彩虹桥上降落后Thor四下环顾了一下，Heimdall把他降落在了海边的一处悬崖上，Thor回过头望了一眼，萧索的风景里只有黑色嶙峋的礁岩和将它们勾连在一起的灰色海岸线。Thor不太喜欢这种荒凉的风景，决定快点把那伙叛乱分子找出来好早点回去。

很快Thor就沿着Heimdall提供的线索找到了一处隐藏的山洞，山体脆弱的坑道结构让Thor不太好动用Mjolnir的最大输出，不过人数不多的叛军也并不需要出动这种级别的大杀器。有个家伙见势不对利用飞行道具飞快地冲出坑道像是要去搬救兵的样子。Thor瞄了他逃跑的方向一眼随手甩出了Mjolnir就不再去管了。

那群顽抗死硬的家伙带着Thor在整个迷宫一样的山道里绕圈，Thor虽然急着赶回去却也只能一个个处理。好不容易只剩眼前最后一个家伙了，就在Thor握了握拳头准备开始干收尾工作的时候对方突然诡异地笑了起来。

“成了。”那个家伙狂热地高举起双手口中开始念念有词。

“什么？”Thor隐隐觉得情况不对，他伸出手想要召回他的Mjolnir，诡异的是，他突然感觉不到自己的武器了。

“升起来吧，我族的图腾。”随着最后的咒语完成在以Thor目前所站的地方为圆心，一座巨大的魔法阵被彻底激活。五座巨大的水晶图腾作为魔法五芒星的五个顶点慢慢升起，从山脉的坑道入口开始直到海边的礁石，一个圆形结界慢慢包围了周围的一大片土地。

迷宫般的坑道里一个接一个的装备精良战士从他们的藏身处走了出来，从四面八方汇合到Thor站立的所在。刚刚还是没几个人的反叛组织瞬间变成了一只全副武装的军队。而比被一支军队包围更糟糕的是——Thor失去了和他的武器之间的联络。

那位刚刚完成了咒语的叛军成员微笑着褪去了平民的服装露出了一身华丽繁复的法师袍，他从手下那里接过自己的魔杖之后装模作样地行了个礼用略带夸张的语调说出了自己的问候语。

“欢迎光临凡纳海姆，众神之父Odin的头生子，阿斯加德的大王子，高贵而强大的雷神冕下。”

6.  
Thor别过头扫视了一下周围，士兵们举着手中的武器慢慢地朝着他压过来，最终形成一个包围圈将他和对面这位法师打扮的人围在了中间。

“看来Heimdall也有看走眼的时候。”即使陷入重重包围，雷神的表情仍旧看不出任何惊慌。

“您错了王子殿下。”Thor有那么多尊贵的头衔，对方偏偏选了这一个，“守护神冕下没有向您报告我们的行踪是因为我们并非叛军。”

“不是叛军？”Thor学着Loki平常的样子扯了扯一边的嘴角露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“那你告诉我你和我身后这些人想干什么。”

“我们想与阿斯加德与九界共同的王，您的父亲做一笔交易。”

“你们想要什么？”

“我们想请Odin陛下进一步开放凡纳海姆的自治权。”

“交换呢？”

法师抬起头双目平视着Thor：“没有交换。”

“哈？”Thor的嘲笑表情更加夸张了，“没有作为交换的筹码就想增加自治权的范围，就算我的政治学得再差强人意也知道这就叫叛乱。”

“我们会有筹码的，殿下——”法师勾了勾下巴示意周围的人可以上了，这种言语交锋的目的本来就是心理施压，恐吓的差不多了还是要交给武力解决，“我劝殿下干脆投降不要造成双方无谓的损伤，毕竟没有Mjolnir的雷神想要对付整整一支凡纳神族的正规军还是有困难的。”

“我们可以试试。”话还没说完Thor就先发制人地朝着法师冲了过去。

阿斯加德的午后，Loki是被渴醒的，他隐约记得Thor离开前说过中午左右会回来，也不知道现在究竟是什么时候了。Loki努力坐起身体，被无序的魔力反复冲刷的身体疲劳酸痛地如同整整做了几天几夜的格斗训练。除非必要Loki不喜欢使用仆人，反正他也知道那些仆人背地里议论的所谓阴郁可怕的二王子纷纷不想要接侍奉他这个差事，而折腾仆人报复则是让Loki不齿的掉价行为。所以一来二去的他就很少召唤仆人，他的寝殿外面也没有专职等在外面准备侍奉的人。

本来像他分化期内这么严重的副反应是会召唤大量的仆人随侍以防万一的。但是Loki连医官都不肯见，生怕这种事给阿斯加德留下一个二王子孱弱不如大王子的印象，仆人就更是不被他允许接近了。说来也奇怪，Loki不愿意让别人看见他不如Thor，却不介意Thor本人看见他被分化期折腾地乱七八糟的样子，甚至隐约心中还有一丝庆幸，要不是Thor过去一个月来心血来潮地天天跑来陪他的话，这个分化期也许会变得难过很多。

Loki艰难地够到了水杯并望了一眼旁边的时计，已经是Thor承诺的最晚会回来的午后了。Loki做了几个深呼吸，又喝了点水滋润了干涸的喉咙，最终他用和平常差不多的语调开口：“Heimdall，Thor在哪里？”

Loki等了数分钟没有回应，阿斯加德人民对两位王子的态度总是呈现天壤之别。

“Heimdall，我以阿斯加德二王子的身份问你，Thor在哪里？”

几个呼吸之后Heimdall的声音终于在Loki耳边响起：“殿下还在凡纳海姆平叛中。”

“他一早上就出去了，不是说叛军人数很少吗？怎么会花那么久？”

“叛军分布地比较分散，殿下正在群山之间追击逃亡者，应该还有一会才能结束。请二殿下安心休息，不用操心。”

在Heimdall那里碰了个软钉子的Loki嘴里啧了一声后又倒回了床上。刚刚的这一番活动让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，可这两天Loki实在睡得太多了，他闭上眼睛却又睡不着，身体的不适从四肢百骸各处传来让他苦不堪言。Loki咬牙忍受着，时间的概念被模糊了，他恨不得自己现在干脆昏过去了事还好过点。但是说实在的，Loki从小到大许的任何愿望就从来没有一个能成的，所以他只能蜷在被子里干熬着，努力让思维想点别的什么事。

终于Loki觉得自己的忍耐到达了极点。Thor人呢？明明说好了最晚午后回来的，现在这是几点了？Loki勉强抬起身体看了看时计，比刚刚又过去了一个小时。

“Heimdall，Thor人呢？”

“仍旧在追击叛徒，二殿下。”这一次Heimdall并没有为难Loki，很快回答了他的问题。

_就几个叛徒而已，至于要用那么久吗？_

Loki皱着眉头开始胡思乱想，过去阅读过的各种魔法文献从他的脑海中掠过。在一番令人痛苦的思考后，有什么划过他的脑海。

_那块水晶！！_

Loki猛地坐起来，因为速度太快差点又原地倒回去。Thor上次带回来说是送给Loki的那块水晶仍旧原封不动地放在他的床头，Loki一把抓过那块水晶举在眼前开始仔细研究。

“这个特别的魔法纹理，在哪里见过……呜……”Loki试图努力思考却因为又一阵的魔力乱流而死死地抵住自己的额头，“凡纳海姆……凡纳……凡纳神族……对了！！”

Loki跌跌撞撞地下床开始在他的藏书笔记里寻找。平常对他来说轻松来回的书堆之间的路线如今却变成一个个难以逾越的障碍，Loki比起上次进来的Thor更加不如，好几次差点被自己的藏书绊倒。

“不是这本……也不是它……在哪呢……”终于Loki从一摞书里抽出了其中一本，一路翻至其中某一页，书页上是一个巨大的五芒星法阵，每个五芒星的顶点处画着一座水晶的图腾。Loki往后翻了一页，整座水晶图腾出现在书页之上，复杂的魔法纹理布满了整座水晶图腾的表面。Loki拿着手里这块水晶开始和书上的图案开始比对，终于在某个不起眼的角落，Loki手里残缺水晶上的纹路与那里的图案彻底重合了。

“Heimdall，Thor追击敌人的路线是怎样的？！！”Loki的问句里带着焦急。

“就是在群山里来回啊。”似乎Heimdall听出了Loki的语气，这一次的回答又比前两次的履行义务诚恳了很多。

“有没有其中一个地形，比如某个山峰或是峡谷之类的，是让Thor路过很多遍的？”

Heimdall仔细地会想他这一整天看到的内容，尤其是Loki的提示如此清晰的情况下，Heimdall终于发现了记忆中的路线和他目前看到的内容重合之处：“是的二殿下，殿下路过某个山洞门口好几次了。”

“该死的！！”Loki闭上眼睛咒骂了一句。下一刻，他直接用神力完成了全副武装后冲出了自己的寝宫大门。

7.  
Loki脚步虚浮地冲进彩虹桥尽头的希敏约格，Heimdall看着他进来的样子也被吓了一跳。

“殿下目前看起来一切还是正常的——”Heimdall话还没说完Loki就一手按住了他的额头。

“那是凡纳海姆的结界法阵，你被赋予其上的幻象魔法催眠了，告诉我，现在你看见了什么？”

Heimdall的眼睛里闪烁着橙色的光芒，但是随着他眼里的光芒渐亮，Heimdall的表情也变得惊慌起来：“消失了……就在殿下降落低点附近整个区域，大概方圆十里范围一起消失了。”

“我现在立马向陛下汇报调集军队。”

“来不及了，直接把我传送去那里！”Loki快步走到传送区域那里，中途差点一个趔趄撞到墙壁，虽然他马上直起身装作若无其事的样子，Heimdall还是看着他的样子皱了皱眉。

“您亲自去就不用了吧，二殿下。”Heimdall这次的敬语用的也自然很多。

“凡纳神族倾种族之力营造的魔法结界，你觉得送那些愚蠢的军队去会有屁用？送我过去！现在！马上！！”

“如果您坚持的话。”Heimdall端正了神色，见Loki已经深吸了数口气并点了点头后，他转动了手中的神剑。

在传送的光芒消失后Loki环顾了一下四周的风景，如他所预料的那样，那个魔法阵并没有将其内部的空间传送至别处而只是改变了它的维度，所以虽然Loki可以用肉眼看到结界内部的世界却无法实际触摸到这个空间的存在。同样的，探查事物本质的Heimdall在Loki移除了这个魔法阵反馈给他的幻象魔法后就什么都看不见了也是因为这片空间已经与整个凡纳海姆不处于同一维度之上的原因。

“Thor！！你能听见吗？！！”虽然觉得不太可能，但Loki仍在围绕结界外部寻找关键节点的时候试图呼唤内部的Thor，但是并没有什么奇迹发生，眼前的空间还是一片死寂。

在转过一个山坳后终于一座巨大的水晶图腾出现在了Loki的眼前，实物看起来像是一座水晶质的方尖碑，Loki只是抬头看了一眼它四面不停闪着光芒的密密麻麻的魔法文字和回路就知道光靠自己是没办法在短时间内用正规方法破解这个法阵了。

_从现在开始到分化完成前注意不要再使用任何的魔法，以免发生什么意想不到的情况。_

Frigga的叮嘱在Loki的耳边响起，可偏偏是在他分化即将完成的最后关头发生这种事。但Loki没有别的办法了，凡纳神族既然祭起了这样一整座魔法阵，必然有着其他完备的手段等着对付踏进陷阱的Thor，现在的一分一秒都是宝贵的。

“看在过去一个月的份上，Thor。”Loki似乎满意了自己给自己找的理由，他对自己施展了一个漂浮术后来到了这座水晶图腾的上空。

理论上来讲，这里是整座魔法阵的5个总交汇节点之一。无论整座法阵内的魔力回路究竟有多么复杂，它们总是要流入和流出这一个节点的。Loki一点点放开对于体内魔力的控制，本来就在四处乱窜的玛娜元素像是终于找到了宣泄的渠道那样冲出Loki的身体，绿色的魔力雾气开始在Loki的身周成型。

一个球形的魔力旋出现在Loki的掌心，像是一个黑洞那样开始拉扯四周散溢的魔力元素。绿色的雾气汇集，魔力渐渐变得浓稠，由透明的翠绿变成近黑的墨绿。Loki紧咬着牙根进一步压缩这个魔力球，冷汗沿着他苍白的脸颊滑落。

“给我打开！！”汇集着大量狂暴魔力的球体砸在水晶图腾顶端的魔法节点上。大量微型的湮灭和爆炸从两者的接触面开始发生。感受到干扰的魔法阵自发启动了修复程序，由其他四个节点开始，魔力洪流朝着Loki所在的位置汇集。

“呃——啊啊啊！！”自己体内原有的加上几乎一整座魔法阵的魔力冲击之下，即使是Loki也承受不了这样的魔法冲击，他的叫声慢慢飙高变形直至听起来如同酷刑下的哀嚎。

Thor一个过肩摔将一名扑倒在他身上的士兵甩开，接着随手夺过那人手里的长矛捅进了身旁另一个跃跃欲试的家伙的身体里。Thor不知道自己到底在这个山洞里耽搁了多久，眼前迷宫般错综复杂的坑道还有那仿佛永远杀之不尽的敌人让Thor的精神陷入一种麻痹的杀敌循环里。

_午后的生日礼物好像是有点赶不上了。_

好在凡纳神族们的计划是活捉Thor作为要挟Odin的筹码，因此他们的进攻模式并非是要致他于死地而是想要拖垮Thor的体力。知晓对方目的的Thor也不介意使用一些大胆的搏命招数来换取更大的行动空间，所以迄今为止对方的畏手畏脚让Thor好几次突破了对方的包围圈向着结界外圈前进。突然，一片混乱的厮杀声里有个声音引起了Thor的注意，Thor愣了愣后摇了摇头。

_不，应该只是幻听而已，Loki要是知道我觉得有人惨叫听起来像他非捅死我不可。_

“啊啊！！！！！！！”

Thor又愣了一秒，接着他突然变了脸色开始拼命朝着那个声音的方向突破。那里传来的那个惨叫声几乎从未停歇，在Thor疯狂地击倒一个又一个挡在他面前的士兵后，那个声音听起来越来越清晰了。Thor现在宁愿自己听错了，他从没有听见Loki这么喊过。终于Thor发现了山洞的出口，老远看起来那根巨大水晶图腾几乎占据了整个洞口的视野。

“别让他跑了！！”身后的追击者高呼着口号迫近，而Thor只是朝着这个惨叫声的方向拼命奔去。

在跑出山洞的刹那Thor惊呆了，以那根水晶图腾为中心，整个天空中充满了暴乱的魔力风暴。即使Thor是个魔法白痴也知道这漫天流窜的墨绿色魔力有多危险，他强迫自己将视线的焦点移至图腾柱的顶点上方，魔法风暴的正中央，天空被撕扯出一个小小的裂缝，一个身影正在另一端试图进一步撑开这条裂缝。

“Loki……Loki！！”Thor大张着嘴震惊地望着天空中的Loki，因为极端的痛苦他的整张脸完全扭曲了，Thor从没有如此清晰地看清过Loki颈项侧边暴起的青色血管，“Loki！！！！！！！！！”

Loki终于察觉了Thor在下面喊他，被无数元素冲击的身体几乎像是不再属于自己了的一样。仅以一人的法力对抗一座一整个神族供奉的魔法阵并用暴力手法直接打通两个维度间的通道已经耗尽了Loki的所有力量，他勉强地转向地面，以他所仅剩的全部力气对着Thor大喊。

“召唤你的锤子，快！！！”

其实在走出山洞能隐约感受到Mjolnir的那一刻Thor就已经开始沟通他的武器了，但是Loki打开的通道对于跨维联系来说仍旧太过细小了，好在Thor虽然内心焦急但却仍旧保持最后一丝冷静，Mjolnir与他之间的感应正在不停地放大。

Loki转头看了一眼身后，远处出现了一个银色的小光点，明白那是什么东西的Loki扯了扯嘴角露出一个胜券在握的笑容。他努力地喘息了几声之后闭上双眼咬紧牙关，下一秒，Loki直接引爆了周身几米范围内所有的魔力元素。

一团刺目的光辉在Thor 的眼睛里留下一个耀目的光斑，但他的眼睛眨也不眨地盯着Loki的方向，在光芒褪去后那里留下了一个短暂的魔力真空，一大一小两件事物穿过这处魔力真空地带以自由落体的方式朝着地面下坠，其中一样是Thor的Mjolnir——

**另一个则是Loki。**

8.  
Thor一把接住了Loki，Mjolnir则坠落在他前方的地面上。大量的凡纳神族的军队从洞口涌出，随后他们让开一条道，那位法师从中走了出来。

“让我瞧瞧，殿下您抱着的是什么？”因为Thor双手都抱着Loki的缘故，这位法师并没有看见落在前方的Mjolnir，“这似乎是那位神秘的二王子殿下啊，看来九界最强魔法天才的传闻不假。才这么点时间就硬是开出了一条道进入这个结界内部啊。只可惜这就是全部了，我族的结界拥有无比强大的自修复能力，二王子的行为只是给我们增加了另一个筹码罢了。我已经迫不及待地想要看看同Odin陛下的那张条约上到底该写点什么了。”

“你们会得到的。”Thor小心地将怀中的Loki平放到地上，他张开手掌转过身去面对这些凡纳神族，一阵金属的嗡鸣声之后，Mjolnir出现在了雷神手中。

“那个东西什么时候进来的？！！撤退！！快，撤退！！！”

法师嚷嚷着想要整合他的部队，本来气势汹汹的军队瞬间乱成一团互相推挤，Thor冷冷地看了他们一眼后举起了自己的锤子，大量的雷电之力开始汇集在Mjolnir的表面：“以阿斯加德大王子的名义，我宣布你们的谋逆罪成立，判处你们——死刑！”

Thor手中狂暴的雷神之锤砸向地面，焦糊味在空气里弥散，不久前还气势汹汹的大军如骨牌般仰面倒下。枝丫状的闪电沿路扩散，纵使山洞内部的坑道分布再复杂，也抵不过闪电的无限分岔。在确认自己的闪电之力再也触及不到任何生命体之后Thor收起了Mjolnir。

“Loki……Loki醒醒……哥哥已经把敌人全干掉了……”Thor扔下Mjolnir又将Loki抱回了怀里，Loki无知无觉地任他摆弄，Thor的手指探过他的额头，滚烫的温度更甚清晨时分，“Loki，别吓哥哥了……快醒过来我们回家了！”

Loki偶尔会装死吓Thor，当Thor玩他那个“我弟弟快死了谁来救救他。”的游戏玩得太过兴奋的时候他有时会太过用力，被丢出去的Loki不会叫疼，只会像具尸体一样一动不动地躺在敌人的尸堆里，无视Thor“搞定了，弟弟我们回家。”的呼唤。直到Thor这个蠢蛋开始自我质疑，冲到Loki身边表现出一副手足无措的样子试图叫醒他，声调甚至带上哭腔，然后这时的Loki会猛地跳起来吓Thor一跳接着得意洋洋地嘲笑Thor的眼泪。第一次的时候他是真的扑倒在了Loki身上哭得惊天动地，接着就被Loki整整嘲笑了两个月。有了多次惨痛教训的Thor为了哥哥的尊严也总算是慢慢学会了克制自己的悲伤与哀悼。但是如今似乎并不是Thor惯常遇到的那种情况。

“Loki，Loki ……醒醒……醒醒！！”Thor抬头看向天空的方向，“Heimdall！！带我们回去，快带我们回去！！！”

没有人回答Thor，他试着抱着Loki离开这座魔法阵的范围，却一次次地撞上边缘部分无形的障壁：“该死的让我们出去！！”

Thor举起雷神之锤朝着水晶图腾柱全力一击，但是电流带起一阵魔法回路的亮光之后成为了水晶图腾的资粮。那位法师至少在这一点上是对的，凡纳神族的魔法阵有无比强大的自修复能力，只有Loki这样的魔法天才才能在短时间内硬是在上面开出一个洞来。Thor仔细地观察了一番Loki刚刚弄出来的那片魔力真空区域，流畅元素光芒从那里流过，再无一丝曾经被破坏的痕迹。

“唔……”Loki几乎无意识地呻吟了一句。

“Loki！你醒了？”Thor调整着自己的姿势让Loki枕在自己的手臂上，近看时他才发现Loki微微皱着的眉峰，而清醒的Loki绝不会这么诚实地展现他的困苦。Thor圈起双臂将Loki抱得更紧，这是他目前唯一能为Loki做的。

“帮帮我……谁能……帮帮Loki……”

抱着Loki的Thor沿着魔法阵的边缘搜索，期望着也许这个结界里有什么可以让他们逃出去的间隙，Thor甚至让Mjolnir带着他们飞越了海面，直到他绕完一圈看见那些凡纳神族横七竖八的尸体时才相信他们是真的被这座法阵困住了。而Thor本身贫乏的医学或是魔法知识对于现在Loki的情况毫无帮助。Thor在远离那些尸体的地方选了一个山洞将Loki安置在里面，他将自己的披风垫在Loki的身下，又从山洞深处的地下河那里取了些清水试图喂给Loki，结果只是在他的胸口留下一滩墨绿色的水痕。

入夜之后，Loki突然开始挣扎起来，力度一度让Thor怀疑他其实醒了。但是下一秒Loki身上的神力褪去，贴身的皮甲在隐约的光芒里隐去，只剩下贴身的绿色丝绸内衬。Loki反复撕扯着自己的领口，无意识抬起的颈项底下是从不见天日的精致锁骨，Thor愣愣地看着他，就像是小时候看着庭院枝丫上那只咬破茧壳挣扎而出的蝴蝶。

“呃啊！！！”可Thor觉得这一次Loki的喊声里不仅仅只有痛苦的成分，或者也可能只是洞窟里的回音放大了它尾音里的高亢。但Thor的耳边却不由自主地响起月前那些女神们在房里深夜时的咏叹，当Thor用他的炽热将她们化为一滩春水，她们选择用这样的音调作为对他勇猛的褒奖。

于是Thor条件反射般地俯下身体，张开嘴堵住Loki的呻吟，舌尖深入、舔舐、翻搅，如同在品尝什么绝世珍肴。而Loki的反应对于Thor来说堪称是字面意义上的神恩，虽然无比青涩却绝对真诚，他一再地迎合需索，让Thor流连忘返。

身体先于思维做出反应，Thor甚至忘记了他自己对于Loki身体状况的判断，他一手抓住Loki挣扎的手固定在地面上，另一手则开始帮他解开他的贴身衣物。Loki的胸膛一如他的额头那样灼热，Thor的手指慢慢用力按压Loki的皮肤，直到在原本已经过分苍白的皮肤上留下一条条更为清晰的印痕。那一刻，Thor不记得今夕是何夕，此地是哪地，伊人是斯人，他只知道让他的手指一路向下直至禁地门前，曲起指节准备叩门。

他几乎就要这么做了，直到一种Thor从未闻过的味道在空气中爆发，一瞬间将他拉入一处幻境之中。

Thor发现自己赤足站在一片高大的针叶林里，森林的冬日应该刚刚过去，半透明的冰凌悬挂在枝杈之上一点点地滴水融化。覆盖着厚厚针叶的地面踩上去松松软软，因为Thor落脚稍稍用力而被翻起的地面上新泥的芳香里带着松针的刺激让他精神一振。橡木苔于一夜之间攀爬上地上一截倒塌的枯木，死于冬日闪电的尸体之上新的生命正在萌芽。Thor的眼睛扫过枯木下的阴影角落，一朵蓝色的小花静静在那里绽放。它是那么地不起眼，让Thor几乎错过它的存在，可他终于还是发现了它。所以Thor蹲下身体将鼻尖凑近它的花蕊，一点点香甜的味道终于进入他的鼻腔，它被掩盖在层层叠叠变幻莫测的森林气息之下，却终于还是被Thor捕捉俘虏。

这不仅仅是一个Omega的味道，这是属于Thor的绝对适配的Omega的味道。

这是Loki的味道。

9.

  
每一个阿斯加德的人总会被教导Alpha与Omega之间的关系。年长者或是直白或是隐晦地向还未分化的年轻人们描述这两性间如何互利共生，刻画那些欲望和吸引还有需要与被需要，那是Beta所无法想象的亲密羁绊。

然后教导者此时会略作停顿，带着一点捉狭，一点神秘还有那么一点遗憾地说：“如同Beta无法理解Alpha和Omega之间的生活一样，一般的Alpha和Omega也无法理解绝对适配之间的感受。”

Thor还记得他当时问他的教导者：“什么是绝对适配？”

那位智者思考了片刻后给出了一个Thor听不懂的答案：“如果你能找到你的绝对适配，那么你何其有幸。如果你能找到你的绝对适配，那么你何其不幸。”

Thor没有为难这位教导者，硬是逼着他把他谜题一样的回答翻译成人能听懂的语言，他只是像每一个听到这个词后的人一样问出了一个最基本的技术性问题：“我怎么确定那个人是我的绝对适配？”

“我没法回答你，没有人能回答你，但你会知道，你就是知道，因为答案是如此清晰，它就像天上的太阳一样，只要它肯出现，你就一定能看见它。”

Thor现在明白他的教导者之所以被称为智者不是没有原因的。因为答案是如此清晰，无可争辩也无可回避，即使没有那段幻境单凭这弥散于空气中的气息Thor也能知道Loki是他的绝对适配。

他何其有幸可以找到自己的绝对适配，他何其不幸他的绝对适配是他的亲生弟弟。

难怪绝对适配又叫命运枷锁。身为绝对适配的两人，他们的命运就像是两条双螺旋线，无法靠近也无法远离，永远保持着一定的距离旋转缠绕。无论他们如何挣扎，总会被命运的嘲讽无情地还击。就如同现在的Thor一样，他找到了宇宙亿万生灵里唯一与自己绝对契合的人，而那个人却是千千万万的Omega里他唯一无法碰触的那一个。

因为阿斯加德的法律不会容忍兄弟相奸，因为Odin的愿望里不会期待自己仅有的两名孩子违背伦理。所以Thor的绝对适配的Omega不能是他的Omega。

_命运啊……为什么？_

他的，只此一个的Omega，从基因到灵魂的完美契合的存在，他却无权拥有。还要眼睁睁地看着他与别的Alpha结合，看着他为了那个Alpha生儿育女还要带着慈祥包容的微笑做他的孩子们的完美伯父？凭什么？！！此刻包围着Thor的美妙幻境本应是属于他一个人的秘密森林。

Thor看了看Loki，他仍旧躺在那里昏迷不醒，之前所有的挣扎神情已经从他的脸上消失了，Loki现在平静地就像睡着了一样，Thor猜想也许现在才是他刚刚过分使用魔力后的正常现象。Thor帮着Loki从他的嘴角将落进去的一小撮碎发挑了出来，尽管Thor做的很小心，但他的手指还是擦到了Loki的嘴唇。

Thor对着自己的手指愣了一秒，然后将它含进嘴里吸吮起来，就像是个在满足自己心理焦虑的孩子，那上面残留的一点点味道又与片刻之前他吻过的Loki不同了。现在Thor也能理直气壮地解释自己刚刚那一连串失心疯的行为了，他的身体远比一切道德法律伦理都更诚实，他刚刚的行为不过是证明了这样一个事实——

哪个Alpha可以拒绝自己绝对适配的Omega？

Thor再度靠近Loki双手撑在他脸颊的两侧，垂落的金发贴附在对方的额头。Loki现在就像是一个猎物、一件祭品、一份礼物，直白而完整地呈现在Thor的眼前任由他定夺。Thor一点点低下头颅，直到他散落的金发同Loki的黑发混杂在一起难舍难分。

命运给了Thor一个选择，而从小到大要风得风要雨得雨的阿斯加德大王子不懂得拒绝。

“Thor，关于绝对适配，还有一点你必须记住，命运之所以对绝对适配的双方如此残忍是因为这两条理论上绝对不会相交的线一旦结合就会产生命运的奇点，大量的命运之力会在双方周围产生，如果恰逢当事双方中有像我们这样的神族，无论是阿萨凡纳甚至泰坦神族，都能借助言咒的力量与命运沟通。在这样的前提下，一个大祈愿术只是基本，若是双方都愿意且有这样的力量的话，借由这股力量创世或者灭世也并非不可能。不要惊讶，我丝毫没有夸大，这就是为什么绝对适配即使在神族里也是传说的原因。命运不会轻易允许这样的力量存在于世所以才要百般阻挠。别急着高兴，Thor，你固然可以要求命运为你创世或灭世，可千万不要忘了，你要的越多，所要付出的代价也就越大。”

Thor此时无暇回想老师的教导，他现在脑子里有的只有Loki。

被解除了全身覆盖的布料的Loki像是条褪去了皮的蛇，在分化成功后他体内的魔力潮汐迅速地平息使得他的体温迅速地下降，于是他的皮肤又开始像从前那样摸上去滑腻且阴冷。但Thor有的是耐心和资本，他用他的唇舌一寸寸温热Loki，虔诚如同在膜拜他的神祗，又贪婪如同在享用他的供奉。就算无知无觉的Loki无法做出任何回应，这场Thor独享的独角戏都已经足够让他的灵与肉登上癫狂至乐的巅峰。

空气中Alpha的气息开始与Omega的气息交融，明亮的闪电出现在森林的上空，那些来自于Loki沉淀在深层的阴郁气息刹那间被电离分解变成了清新怡人的新鲜氧气。Thor抬起头深呼吸，脸上露出酒醉般满足的神情，他又捕捉到了那朵蓝色小花的痕迹，那若有似无的一点点甜蜜气息就像是最后的催情药剂，Thor打开Loki的双腿将自己的炽热分身送了进去。

“Loki……我的……”

无形无质的命运之力开始在他们周围形成，无数灵魂的低语一闪而逝。比起讳莫如深诡秘莫测的Norn女神们，这些命运之力更原始也更直接，它们就像是构成世界底层最基础的规则一般，当条件成立则结果诞生。

Thor单手扶着Loki的脖颈托起他的上半身，另一只手撩开他半长的覆盖在后颈的黑发露出那个新生的Omega的腺体。那里是Omega气息的来源，同时也会成为一个特别的魔力节点，是所有Omega们身份的象征，也是Alpha们留下双方链接标记的所在。

Thor亲吻了那里，太过靠近Loki气息的源头差点将Thor再一次拖进他的幻境里，好在Thor及时制止了自己的意乱情迷，他张开口，齿尖轻轻地摩擦着Loki的腺体。Thor微微用力，牙齿刺破腺体那里的皮肤，一点点血液溢出，带着Loki特有的魔力被Thor吞入腹中。盘旋在两人头顶的命运之力分流出一小股汇入Loki颈后的腺体里，形成一个特有的魔法印记，它在Loki的皮肤上闪烁了几下后慢慢地隐去了颜色。

Loki接受了Thor的链接，Thor笑了起来。

你是我的，Loki，我不会把你让给任何人的，哪怕这代表着我需要欺骗这整个世界。

Thor小心地将Loki放平，随后他抬头看着洞穴的上方。虽然那些命运之力无法被感知，但Thor知道它们就在那里，第一次他庆幸自己的导师在教导他卢恩文时的一丝不苟。带有魔力的语调从Thor的口中发出，空中的命运之力迅速被言灵的力量吸引。

“命运啊，请为我遮掩Loki是个Omega的身份，不要让任何人发现他是个Omega的事实。”

散溢在空气中的森林气息一点点消退，那个刚刚长成的Omega腺体又再度隐入Loki的体内，他身上性爱的痕迹也被一并清除。Loki的身体又退回了他分化期前的状态，经由命运之力的改造后除了Thor无人能知Loki已经变成了一个Omega的事实。

_原谅我。_

Thor慢慢替Loki穿上衣服，才发现天色已亮，清晨的阳光从洞口斜射进来，光线慢慢扫过Loki的脸颊。就在此时Loki的睫毛动了动，他如同刚睡醒般慢慢睁开眼睛看着正襟危坐于一旁的Thor。

“你没事了？我们在哪？那些敌人呢？”

10.  
“敌人已经都被我干掉了，只是我们还在凡纳神族的魔法阵里，你从昨天打开这个魔法阵的通道后就一直昏迷到了现在，我也没找到出去的方法，这个法阵似乎有自我修复的能力。”

“哦。”

Loki并没有在意一个法阵，反正也已经没人干扰了，只要给他一点时间凭他的能力——

“我体内的魔力潮逆流结束了……”Loki惊讶地抬头看着Thor，随后他反射性地摸上自己的后颈，他并没有摸到那里有属于Omega的腺体的存在，不敢相信的Loki一手撩起自己的头发再度确认。那里确实和之前的自己并无区别。

“怎么会，明明分化期症状已经结束了。”Thor从来没见过Loki如此慌张，他的难以置信简直写在了脸上，在Loki接连换了三个自我检测的魔法的时候，Thor抖了抖嘴唇却还是什么也没说。

“我的魔法力量还在，甚至比三个月前更甚，就算昨天那一瞬间我引爆了周身所有的元素，那也只是用尽了我的魔力本身并没有破坏冥想回路，为什么会变成这样？”Loki猛地扑过来拽住Thor的领口，“告诉我，我出了什么问题？！！！”

“Loki……”Thor无法毫无愧疚地说谎，却又提不起勇气说出真相，“我……”

“就算我分化期的时候这样大规模地使用魔法出了什么岔子没法成功转变成Omega好了，那Alpha呢？！！那总不需要什么魔法回路的支撑了吧！”Loki对着Thor大吼，并非是要从对方那里需求什么答案，只是本能地发泄自己的不安而已，“是，单纯用武技我是打不过你，可九界像你这样的战士又能有几个？仅用格斗技我可以和Fandral打成平手，动用刺杀术的话Hogun我也有信心一战，如果给我时间准备让我先手的话Volstagg也不是不能死于我的刀下，就这样都不够有资格成为一个Alpha吗？！！”

“对不起……”Thor并不是没想过他要强的弟弟会因为自己分化期结束却没有出现第二性征而大发雷霆，他在Loki一时的伤痛不甘和他们永远地失去彼此之间权衡得失，即使他们两个贵为王子也无法挑战阿斯加德的法律，因为强大魔法师的稀少，Omega的数量总还是会比Alpha更少一些，一位Omega王子在九界代表的分量无可言喻。Thor根本无力阻止来自各处的联姻要求，除非——他继承为王。

_Loki，对不起，等等我，等我成为王……_

“对不起……”Thor闭上眼睛不忍再看Loki受伤的眼神。

“你懂什么？！！！”Loki猛地推了Thor一把，即使对方的后脑“咚”一声撞到了洞穴壁都无法引起他的注意。

“我居然会分化失败……”Loki慢慢走到洞穴的另一处角落蹲下身体，将脸埋进手掌，“堂堂的阿斯加德二王子，在历经整整三个月痛苦挣扎的分化期后既没有变成他期望中的Omega，连退而求其次的Alpha也是一样，整整三个月的比其他人辛苦数倍的分化期后，我居然依旧是个卑贱而无能的Beta！”

_你要我拿什么去和你争！！_

“别这么说……”

“那你要我说什么？！说你是多么自信而狂妄，在挥着锤子过来炫耀你的武力的时候傻傻地一脚踏进别人的陷阱还不自知，最后还把锤子给落在外面差点任人宰割了吗？！”

“都是我的错，Loki。”

_我无法确定你的心思，所以只好选择连你一起隐瞒，但我保证这只是权宜之计，相信我Loki，不会有多久的……_

“这当然都是你的错！”Loki的手里不知何时多了一抹寒光，他再度欺身上前，凌厉的刀锋抵住Thor的喉结，过近的距离让Thor眼里的愧疚在Loki面前一览无遗。

不要用这种仿佛什么事你都一力承担的样子看着我，是我迁怒你了吗？是啊，可那又如何？你是阿斯加德的大王子，天生的王者，万民拥戴的对象，勇猛的战士，至强的Alpha，你有的是让我迁怒的资本和原因，一个连分化都会失败的无用Beta的嫉妒根本无法让你的荣光有丝毫黯淡不是吗？

Loki咬着牙等着Thor的回击反抗，那样也许他不名誉的迁怒就会变成势均力敌的交锋。但Thor只是无限愧疚地看着他，一副束手就擒任他摆布的样子。在一番思想的拉锯之后，Loki认命地叹了口气推开了Thor转身朝洞外走去。

“Loki——”

Thor刚要追过去就收到Loki回过头义正言辞的警告：“走开，让我一个人呆着！”

Loki走出来才想起来自己和Thor其实还被困在一处异维空间里，他摇了摇头将刚刚的愤怒排出脑海来到了那座水晶图腾柱下抬头专心盯着柱子上的魔法文字若有所思：“原来如此，难怪这么久了外面也没人来救我们，这座法阵已经进入防御机制了，只有从里面慢慢打开了。”

如Loki所料，其实此时此刻就在魔法阵的外侧，Frigga从水晶柱上收回手回过头看着迎上来的Odin。

“怎么样，能打开吗？”碰到魔法这种深奥的事物，Odin还是决定交给Frigga这样的专业人士处理。两位王子一起失陷在这座法阵里，不仅是阿斯加德的大军现在将这里团团围住，神王和神后也一同到场了。

“Loki这孩子是用强行破解的方式短时突破的，法阵当时就启动了防御锁定装置。现在只有等内部用预设的正确方式才能打开了，我再从外部企图破解一次的话，它就会直接启动自毁程序了。”

“那Thor和Loki在里面怎么办？”

“你还能感受到Thor的Mjolnir吗？”

“不行，应该是被Thor召唤进去了。”Odin再度确认了一下，的确他在凡纳海姆的外部感受不到雷神的武器。

“有那个他们俩应该就没事了，现在就等Loki自己把法阵打开就行了，这点东西难不倒他。”神后神色轻松的吩咐了身后的人几句，“Thor经过这次之后也该学到点教训了，什么情报都不确认就贸贸然地出击太冲动了，还好Loki发现地早，要不然后果更加不堪设想。”

“好了你也别怪他太多了，没事就好，毕竟Thor才刚成年，要应对那些凡纳神族的老狐狸们的确是嫩了点。”

在确认两位王子应该没有大碍后Odin带着一大部分军队先行回去了，Frigga则继续在魔法阵外等着以防万一。终于在接近黄昏的时候魔法阵内的画面开始出现诡异的扭曲，Frigga明白这是有人在内部更改空间维度的表现。

这种异常现象大约持续了几个小时后，Frigga终于看见了他的儿子们的身影。虽然相信内心对于他们平安无事的判断，但真正用眼睛确认他们平安无事后Frigga还是暗暗松了口气。但似乎Thor和Loki并没有因为脱困后见到Frigga露出高兴的神情，她的儿子们明显看起来心事重重。尤其是Loki，他脸上仿佛强行克制着某种巨大悲伤的表情把Frigga吓了一跳。

“Loki我的孩子，你怎么了？哪里受伤了吗？”Frigga迎上前去检视Loki的情况，那并不光是一位母亲对于幼子的溺爱，在这次的事件里Loki的确是为了Thor的鲁莽而不得已硬是将自己也一同送入了陷阱，若是他因此受到什么伤害，身为母亲的Frigga当然更加心疼。

“妈妈……”Loki一把抱住了Frigga，带着压抑的声音里隐约地透露出哽咽，“我的分化失败了，我只能是个没用的Beta了。”


	2. Chapter 2

11.

 

那天以后，Thor再没见过Loki对分化失败这件事做出任何评价，反倒是Frigga表现出一副耿耿于怀的样子，原因和Loki当时在洞窟里对他吼出来的差不多。九界最强的魔法天才没法变成一个Omega简直让人匪夷所思，何况当时Loki只是暂时用尽了自身储备的魔力而并非出现其他不可挽回的问题。就算退一万步来说，就算当时Loki的“空魔”状态被身体的分化机制误以为“无魔”状态了，那正如他本人所控诉过的那样，一个Alpha至少也该算理所应当地与他匹配才是。

 

她的小王子明明那么优秀，没道理成为整个阿斯加德高阶神族里唯一的Beta，Frigga尝试了各种的方法试图纠正这个错误，可惜命运的力量作为构成世界最底层的规则之一，无形无质也无可违逆，即使是Frigga也无从抓住命运的尾巴。Thor有好多次都想去找Frigga坦白了，可是他对于那片秘密森林的向往终于还是让他却步于神后的宫殿之外，他只能祈祷他尽快地成为阿斯加德的王。

 

时间就这样悄无声息地流过，对于生命漫长的阿萨神族来说，它凝滞地仿佛永恒不变又迅捷地如同眨眼万年。在那件事情过去近百年后，那段记忆虽然依旧清晰却变成一个类似符号的东西存在于Thor的脑海里，当初的愧疚与焦虑慢慢在时间的磨灭下成为这个符号的一部分：不去碰触就再不曾被想起。而在Thor眼中的Loki也依旧与过去没有什么不同，他的魔法水平持续加强，Frigga也正式承认他超越了自己，他的恶作剧水平变得炉火纯青，除了神王与神后之外，所有的阿斯加德高阶神都来向Thor控诉过Loki的 “罪行”让他们多么难堪。

 

所以Thor看见迎面一路小跑而来的Loki的时候觉得今天也是普普通通的阿斯加德的一天。

 

“哥~帮个忙~”Thor只是看了眼Loki满脸堆笑的样子就知道他又去惹了谁了，而从这个笑容的作假程度来看，他这次犯的事还绝对不轻。Loki丝毫没有征求Thor的意见就一个翻身消失在了他身后的大树旁，Thor猜测他多半是给自己加持了一个幻象魔法爬上树等着看好戏了。

 

没过多久，气势汹汹的Volstagg像头远古巨兽那样朝着Thor的位置冲锋，在他身后，Hogun和Fandral紧追慢赶地试图拦住他。

 

“你这个邪恶狡猾心眼里都流淌着毒汁脑袋里充满了诡计的混蛋，我知道你就在这，给我滚出来！！！”Volstagg发狂一般围着Thor一边绕圈一边向着四周的空气劈砍，而Hogun和Fandral则在一旁苦口婆心地试图劝阻他。

 

“出什么事了？”Thor眉头紧锁地看着Volstagg，虽然Loki刚刚的表情让Thor直觉认为他并非无辜，但这并不代表他能接受Volstagg用来形容Loki的字眼，一个也不行。

 

“他今天作为教习去教导整个王城禁卫军武术，然后在教到突刺那一招的时候突然下半身链甲的连接绳外加裤带一起断掉了，所以他不得已对着上万禁军成员溜了一次鸟。”Fandral乘Volstagg没注意的时候凑到Thor的耳边介绍了一下前因后果，Thor立即对于Volstagg目前的疯狂行为产生了一些理解和同情。

 

“Loki不在我这。”Thor给了他的朋友们一个爱莫能助的表情，显然那点理解和同情还不足以改变Thor的决定。

 

“Thor你不能再包庇那个混蛋了，Loki就是一条躲在阴影里的毒蛇，你看着他现在对你笑脸相迎那是因为他一直在等着一个机会反咬你一口，到时候他的毒液会沿着你的血液扩散，腐蚀你的脏器剥离你的骨肉，他是整个阿斯加德的灾祸你明不明白？！！”Volstagg激烈的指控像是早已排练许久那样流畅。

 

“首先，你要清楚你在议论的是阿斯加德的二王子，也是你的——二王子，若非我足够仁慈而又明白你只是一时意气用事我完全可以判你一个不敬的罪名；其次，Loki并不是你说的那种人，你不该因为对他心有芥蒂就这样揣测他的为人；最后，蛇也没有你说的那么可怕，我们是神，不会被蛇的毒液所影响。”

 

Thor停顿了一下，用眼神示意Hogun和Fandral把还在气头上的Volstagg带走：“我可以向你们保证Loki不在我这，虽然你的遭遇让人同情，但也许那只是一时巧合呢。”

 

“一时巧合？Thor你真是被Loki迷了心窍，Hogun今天在河边练武然后就整个人掉进了水里，Fandral去森林的时候被掉下来的苹果砸到了头，我们都是身经百战的战士，你居然会以为这一切都只是巧合？！”被两个好友一起架了下去的Volstagg还不死心地在那嚷嚷，“你要是不愿看清那个Loki的真面目那你早晚也会栽在他的手里。”

 

在Volstagg的背影终于消失的时候Thor转过身对着空气叹了一口气：“何必要这么做呢，Loki？”

 

幻影消失露出其后的Loki，他带着一个无辜的表情歪了歪头：“你怎么也会认为是我做的呢，我亲爱的哥哥？阿斯加德有那么多的人那么多的事，Fandral进了林子被苹果砸了头，Hogun来到河边失足落了水，Volstagg在禁军面前倒霉掉了裤子，每天每天那么多的不幸难道都要算在我一个人头上？我只是恶作剧之神，我可不是勤劳之神。”

 

“那我身上的这件事总可以算在你头上了吧。”Sif在一个Loki和Thor都没有想到的地方突然杀了出来，以绝杀的一剑朝着Loki劈了过去，Thor本能反应地用护腕挡下了这一击，随后他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

 

“你的头发怎么了？”金发的女神突然变成黑发让Thor一愣。

 

“是啊，那就要问问我们的二王子殿下了。”Sif咬牙切齿地看向Loki。

 

“哦这个啊——”Loki突然展示了一张长长的羊皮卷轴，上面眼花缭乱地写满了各种公式，而很显然在场除了他以外没人能明白上面写了什么。

 

“这是什么？”Thor皱着眉头问了一句。

 

“真遗憾你们俩都无法了解这有多么伟大，这一长串复杂公式描绘的就是生命魔法的奇迹，而Sif，你则是我最伟大的杰作。”

 

“哦？这么说我还要感谢你把我变成了这样咯？”Thor能感觉到面前的Sif已经处于爆发边缘了，而唯恐天下不乱的Loki却在这时还骄傲地点了点头。

 

“我要杀了你！！！”

 

12.

 

“Sif！！Sif！！慢点慢点！！”Thor可不能真的对一位女士动锤子，何况她现在的暴怒完全有着合理的理由，于是他只好一边招架Sif的攻击一边试图解释，“你听我说，Loki他没有恶意。”

 

“没有恶意？”Sif气得直接笑了，“你说的这话你自己相信？”

 

“停！！别打！我这就让Loki把你变回去！Loki你快把她变回去啊！”Thor回过头对着Loki挤眉弄眼试图让他了解自己现在的窘迫处境不要再在一旁看戏了，赶紧过来帮他一把。

 

“很抱歉，变不回去了。”Loki仿佛永远都无法理解Thor的处境那样无所谓地耸耸肩，“这才是这个魔法的伟大之处，它并不是一时的幻术伪装而是从根本上改变了你的基因，从今以后你也只能长出黑发了，Sif。”

 

Loki用一种感谢我吧的神情在那滔滔不绝，Thor觉得他快压制不住面前的女战士了。

 

“再说了，黑发有什么不好，你这样可比金发的时候漂亮多了，而且我哥哥呀，可是最喜欢黑发了对吧？”无视正在角力状态的两人，Loki带着一脸媚笑十指交叉放在了Thor的肩膀上，从Thor的角度望过去，他微扬着下巴朝着自己不停地眨巴他那双绿莹莹的眼睛。

 

“对！！”突然开了什么窍的Thor毫不犹豫地转头对着Sif猛地点头，“你这样真的太美了，比原先金发的样子不知要漂亮多少，我太喜欢你现在的样子了！”

 

“你说真的？”Sif带着警戒的眼神来回在Thor和Loki之间扫视。

 

“当然，句句真心！！”Thor点头的频率快赶得上啄木鸟了。

 

“哼！！！”Sif直接用剑架开了Thor的双臂，然后恶狠狠地看向Loki的方向，“记住，你下次要是再敢动我身上任何部位我一定会杀了你，不管Thor要不要保你！！”

 

在Sif气呼呼地走了之后Loki立马收起了他靠在Thor身上的手臂，以一副什么事都没发生过一样的状态准备转身离开。

 

“Loki！！”Thor一把拉住Loki的手臂，“你真的不能再这么肆无忌惮地恶作剧了，他们都是我们的朋友。”

 

“你的——朋友。”Loki纠正了一下Thor的用词。“他们刚刚对我说了些什么你也都听到了。”

 

“他们固然言辞激烈了一些但那也是因为——”

 

“我欠他们的是吗？”Loki勾起一边嘴角露出嘲讽的表情。

 

Thor没回答，只是用一种略带悲伤的神情看着Loki。

 

“没关系。”Loki反倒是笑得更开心了，“我欠他们的自有你这个傻哥哥来替我还对吗？我们伟大的悲天悯人的阿斯加德大王子会替他邪恶狡猾的弟弟还清一切欠下的债是吧？”

 

“Loki！！别这么说！！我不许你这么说你自己！真正的你明明是善良的，你只是不善去表达而已！”

 

“你难道能保证你没有一丁点儿那样的想法吗？”Loki凑到Thor的眼前，眼神直直地盯着Thor的眼睛，“就像Sif说的那样，你说的这话你自己相信？”

 

“我当然相信！！”Thor的眼中闪过一丝伤痛，仿佛Loki刚刚的质疑刺伤了他。

 

“无趣。”Loki撇了撇嘴退后转身，“既然你这么相信我的话，那你就继续替我扛着吧，恕我先失陪了。”

 

没有再理会Thor的反应，Loki就这么大摇大摆地走了，只有Thor在原地一边对着天空发呆一边盘算着到底应该拿点什么去和他的朋友们道歉，这对于Thor来说，就是再平常不过的阿斯加德的一天。

 

而这样普通的日子就这么日复一日的过，终于等到某一天的时候，Thor明白自己即将2500岁了。在过去的几百年里，Thor的努力依旧毫无起色，Loki仍旧不是他的朋友们的朋友。Thor仍能时不时地听见他们中的一个或者几个抱怨Loki又对他们干了什么好事。但总算让Thor感到欣慰的是，他们之间的感情也没有恶化到不可收拾的地步，至少他们几个没有一见到Loki的面就喊打喊杀的。所以今天对于Thor来说又差点将是普普通通的一个生日，如果它不是顺带附赠了一场加冕礼的话。

 

终于，Thor Odinson，将在自己2500岁的当日加冕成为阿斯加德的王。

 

意气奋发的Thor全副戎装接过了侍从递过来的酒杯，那甘美醇厚的味道进一步点燃了他兴奋的神经。高喊着“再来一杯”的Thor将手中杯盏掷向偏厅内的火盆，满意地看着其中熊熊燃起的烈火。

 

他等这一天真的等得太久了，Thor迫切地想同一个人分享如今心中的期待与喜悦。

 

Loki慢慢地从帷幔后走了出来，身上同样穿着他最正式的战袍，脸上带着欣然的微笑。Thor再度回想起了凡纳海姆的那处山洞，想起那座曾让他短暂陷入的冬日森林，几百年来每一次夜深人静的时候Thor总能想起那一片苍翠的绿色，那就像是Loki的眼瞳一样，只要见过一次就不会再忘记。Thor思念着那片森林，而今天之后，他会让世人看见他真正的样子。

 

_Loki_ _，我会登上王位，然后昭告整个九界，告诉这世间的每一个生灵，你不仅是我的弟弟，也是一位_ _Omega_ _，而且是我的绝对适配的_ _Omega_ _。纵然命运让你我成为嫡亲兄弟，你仍旧会成为属于我的_ _Omega_ _。_

 

“紧张吗，哥哥？”Loki带着他特有的语气轻松地调笑。

 

“你何时见过我紧张了？”Thor的得意明明白白地写在了脸上，在这个他等待了几百年的日子里，就算有一些异样的情绪，那也一定是一种愿望即将达成的兴奋。

 

Loki似乎不愿意这么轻松地揭过这个话题，他例举了数场战斗而Thor一一反驳，典型的法师与战士之间“谁才是这场战斗中的MVP”的话题过后，仆人终于为Thor端来了他想要的美酒。Loki朝仆人的方向瞄了一眼，对方惊恐地抛下了瞬间爬满毒蛇的酒杯。

 

“Loki，好好的酒都被你给浪费了。”Thor嘴里说着抱怨的话，语气里的宠爱却满溢开来。

 

“有趣而已，我知道你有多喜欢蛇的。”仆人适时地递过了Thor的头盔，“上面的羽毛看起来不错啊。”

 

“你可别想再搞第二次的事了。”Thor多少得防着点Loki继续搞小破坏，他可没准备备用的头盔让他弟弟变着玩。

 

“我可是真诚地赞美呢。”Loki又开始眨巴他无辜的绿眼睛。

 

“我怎么就不觉得呢？”Thor再怎么溺爱Loki也没法昧着良心说这孩子和真诚这事有什么关联。

 

“同你一样，我对今天也是期盼已久。”Loki突然收起恶作剧的笑容直直地盯着Thor，“你是我的兄长，我的挚友，我有时是会有点嫉妒你，但永远请不要质疑我是爱你的。”

 

Loki突如其来的告白让Thor惊喜有加，这一天对于他来说简直不能更完美了，他搂着Loki的脖颈克制住自己将他抱个满怀的冲动对Loki说了声“谢谢”。

 

“要不要直接亲一个？”今天的惊喜对于Thor来说似乎没有尽头。

 

_就等我一会_ _Loki_ _，再一会，等我登上那个王座，我会以让你惊喜的方式好好吻你，我会当着全阿斯加德人民的面让你为我标记完成我们尚缺一半的链接。我会让你成为阿斯加德的神后，就只要再过一会。_

 

于是这会Thor终于觉得有点紧张了，因为今天不仅是他作为阿斯加德新王登场的重要日子，也将是他和Loki生命中最重要的转折点。

 

“我看起来怎样？”Thor忍不住向Loki确认。

 

“像个王者。”Loki对着Thor点了点头，“是时候了。”

 

“你先走。”Thor想乘着最后出场前的时间整理一下他要对整个阿斯加德包括他的父亲和母亲交代他与Loki之间的真正关系的说辞。“我马上就来。”

 

Loki并没有违逆新王对他下达的第一条旨意，只是在他踏出这座偏厅的时候回头看了一眼还在原地深呼吸的Thor。

 

“我的确爱你，Thor。”Loki的手指在空气中轻轻地扰动，淡淡的绿色魔力在他的手指边缘散溢，“只不过在那之前，我得先证明我拥有爱你的资格。”

 

“关于一个卑贱的Beta如何去证明，他是同你这位天生的王者——等同的存在。”

 

13.

Thor的日子始于一场梦幻般的开局，却有个梦魇似的结尾。他花了将近700年来等待他的加冕礼，而仅仅3个冰霜巨人的潜入就将它毁于一旦。当Thor和Loki跟着Odin来视察他们造成的损失的时候，连宝库的守卫甚至都没有来得及退回原地。

 

就是这么几个跳梁小丑都称不上的东西居然毁了他精心期待准备的加冕礼，而更加令Thor气愤的是，Odin居然想将此事就此揭过息事宁人。而所谓的原因居然是可笑的他和Laufey之间有什么劳什子的停战协议。

 

Thor觉得这是挑衅，是对阿斯加德尊严的践踏，这帮曾经的败军之将得明白，阿斯加德可以打败他们一次，自然也能打败他们第二次，神王的仁慈不是他们可以得寸进尺的理由。

 

“是他们违反协定在先，若我们不做回击那些冰霜巨人只会认为我们软弱。”Thor义正言辞地向Odin阐明自己的观点，于公于私他都必须给他们一个教训。他急需一场胜利来确认新王的地位以便让人民接受他继位后的第一个出格的要求——选择自己的亲生弟弟作为神后。

 

“你仍旧在以一个战士的角度思考。潜入这里只是一小撮人的自取灭亡之路，我们只需要找出宝库防御体系的漏洞并且把它修补好就可以了，没有必要付诸战争。”Odin显然对于Thor的提议不以为然。

 

“我作为阿斯加德的王——”如果理性与荣耀无法说服Odin，那就动用王权。

 

“你还不是王！”Odin的裁决如同利剑般直刺Thor的胸口，“至少现在还不是。”

 

所以一切仍未改变，Odin的旨意依旧是阿斯加德的最高行事准则，等待了近700年的Thor依旧不是阿斯加德的王。Loki冷眼看着Thor的愤怒和发泄，仅仅一个提议未被满足他就可以闹的像个没糖吃的孩子。Loki觉得这其实并无必要，且不提他暗中自以为的王座早就属意于Thor，就算没有，Loki也想象不出一位Beta能够对王座的继承产生怎么样的威胁。既然这已是必然的结果，那么早一天晚一天达成又能有多大的区别？

 

Loki渴望与Thor这样的王者拥有同等的证明，但他不得不承认，通过堂堂正正的手段的话他并无任何办法。即使他已经是阿斯加德最强大的法师，但任何一位Omega都能斜着眼睛看他，哪怕这些Omega本身在多门魔法分支学科上的成就和未来发展在Loki看来完全就只有回炉重造一条出路。同样的，任何一位Alpha战士也有资格把Loki的近身格斗技巧评价为不入流的小偷伎俩，哪怕这个“小偷”能在他们说这些话时不动声色地偷走他们的性命数次也是一样。Beta终究是未进化的象征，而Loki是整个阿斯加德高阶神族里唯一的野蛮人。

 

连Loki自己也无法想象阿斯加德会选择一位野蛮人成为王。可如果，这位野蛮人可以证明自己是个英雄的话——Loki觉得自己也许需要一场战争。

 

而这场战争的发起者和责任人——

 

“如果有什么我可以安慰你的话，我认为你的观点完全正确，无论是关于冰霜巨人还是Laufey以及任何其他的一切。如果他们能找到机会突破阿斯加德的防御一次，谁能保证他们不会再来第二次呢？下次说不定就是大军入侵了。”

 

_先奉上自己的赞美，告诉新王他的决策是多么英明。_

 

“就是这样！！”Thor很高兴Loki在这件事上和他看法一致。

 

“但若是不想违背父亲的旨意的话，你目前恐怕什么也做不了。”

 

_再指出困境，暗示新王唯一的出路是反抗旧王。_

 

Loki的暗示给了Thor一个思考的契机，他以一种恍然大悟的神情看着身边的Loki。

 

“不，别别别，我知道你这种表情是想要干嘛。”

 

“这是保护我们国界的唯一方法！！”

 

“Thor，这太疯狂了。”

 

_最后假意拦阻，以退为进，如同狂狮一般只知奔踊向前的_ _Thor_ _即使看见前方有障碍也只会一头撞上去。_

 

“疯狂，什么疯狂？”Volstagg像是最佳群众演员一样自动自发地插了进来。

 

_成了。_

 

Loki在Thor开始忙着用他的英勇事迹说服他的朋友们时背对着他们露出了一个得手的微笑。不过当然，适当的后备计划也是必要的。在Loki看来，得胜归来的才能被称为英雄，客死他乡的只配叫做傻瓜。所以，他乘着大家做出发整备的时候叫来了一个金宫的卫兵。

 

彩虹桥上的Heimdall依旧对Loki爱理不理，而与Loki早已结怨颇深的Volstagg也没有放过这个机会放肆地嘲笑了他一番，Loki看在大事当前的份上决定放过他这一次。

 

“从来没有任何一个敌人从我眼皮底下悄悄溜进阿斯加德，直到这一次为止。”Thor和他的同伴早已进入了希敏约格，而Heimdall突然叫住了落在最后的Loki，“上一次我看走眼的时候还是在凡纳海姆。”

 

“上一次我可是帮你看穿了敌人的幻术。”Loki忍不住抬起眼睛与Heimdall对视。

 

“说的没错，上一次是您替我破解了敌人的幻术，所以我忍不住会想——这一次究竟是谁。您说呢，殿下。”Heimdall的敬语用的意味深长。

 

他们双方都没有提起这段彩虹桥上的短暂交锋，而Heimdall已经开始例行惯例地告诫Thor和他的同伴们关于彩虹桥的规则。伙伴间的气氛非常轻松，毕竟在Odin打败约顿海姆的日子在场除了Heimdall谁都还没有出生，并且那些冰霜巨人们直至今天为止都表现地非常地安分守己。而从很多人的经验上来说，安分守己通常也代表了软弱可欺。

 

在彩虹桥的光芒退去的那一刻，Loki开始反思自己的计划是不是有些过于鲁莽了。他的确是阅读过许多关于约顿海姆的著作，每一位作者也确实竭尽所能地试图用文字表达出约顿海姆环境的可怕与严酷。Loki以他在阿斯加德生活的经验为基础，佐以其他九界各处游历所得的经验为辅料，又用想象力的火焰将之催化了数倍，可直到今天真正第一次到达了约顿海姆后Loki才发现，自己还是小瞧了这个地方。

 

如果对于战场的估算已经出现了误差，那么对于此地敌人的计算似乎也值得重新考量。Loki跟着Thor一边前进一边四处打量，这死寂一般的环境并没有让他的神经获得丝毫的放松反而更加紧绷。Loki似乎能察觉在这数之不尽的深蓝色阴影里，有什么东西正窥视着自己一行。于是当那个高过他们数个头的冰蓝色身影在Loki面前出现时，他深深觉得，他的战争计划恐怕必须到此为止了。

 

“你们真是不远万里地前来送死啊，阿斯加德人。”

 

Laufey那让人颤栗的语调让Loki再度确认了自己的判断。

 

14.

Thor一行的约顿海姆之行可以简单地被描述成一连串的错误：他们在错误的时间前往错误的地点对着错误的敌人错误地接受了挑衅盲目地发起了一场错误的单方面战争。

 

Loki简直不愿回想他们是怎样仅仅因为一句“公主殿下”就陷入了全面的被动状态，他们是首先打破和平协议的那一方，他们是战争发起的那一方，他们是客场作战的一方，他们也是数量明显处于劣势的那一方。Loki丝毫弄不明白Thor究竟是看到了我方占有哪些战略还是战术优势才会选择在他已经和Laufey达成初步谅解协定后又转瞬撕毁了它。若是这样的话，九界其他那些老练精明的王和他们虽不享银舌头美誉却依旧能把死人说活的外交官们今后恐怕光凭唇舌就能无数次将阿斯加德的新王玩弄于鼓掌之间。

 

而比那更可怕的是，即使如此阿斯加德也不会有别的选择。Loki略显无奈地顺应局面对着迎面奔来的一名霜巨人甩出了一把飞刀。

 

纵使Thor的先发制人让他们在一开始的局部战场上获得了些许优势，但Laufey手下的冰霜巨人们相对于Thor他们几个来说堪称无穷无尽，在绝对的战略优势之下阿斯加德的迷你远征军开始出现了战损。Volstagg高举着被瞬间冻伤无法使用的手臂提醒同伴们千万不要和冰霜巨人产生任何肢体接触。很可惜的是，他的提醒来得未免太晚了一些。

 

Loki惊讶地看着自己的手臂，由神力凝结的护甲直接被冰霜巨人的魔力影响而崩解脱落，一股同样性质的魔力瞬间弥漫在Loki的整个左臂之上，他眼睁睁地看着自己变成冰蓝色的左手却丝毫感觉不到任何的不适。对面那个冰霜巨人似乎也被眼前的景象弄得一愣而放松了战斗警惕让Loki轻易地结果了对方的性命。失去了这股特有的寒冰魔力的干扰后Loki的手臂又退回了他原本的样子，他有点惧怕去思考刚刚这一幕的背后所代表的意义。

 

Fandral的负伤彻底摧垮了这个远征小队的斗志，他们绕了一圈还是回到了一开始Loki决定的撤退方针上来了，只不过这一圈过后多了一只史前冰霜巨兽一路追赶着这一行人。即使Thor短暂的神勇发挥干掉了那头巨兽，却依旧改变不了这一行人已经被无数冰霜巨人逼上绝路的事实。

 

虽然打架输了就叫家长是九界共同鄙视的行为，但那总好过打架输了就丢了性命。于是当Odin乘着Sleipnir踏着彩虹桥的光芒降落在这处断崖上的时候整个远征小队多少是松了一口气的，也就只有Thor这个家伙嫌麻烦闹得不够大，还以为Odin是来增援这场不对称战争的。可Odin对于Thor心目中的这场荣誉的“战争”的解读却让Thor不禁觉得气愤难平。

 

“这只是一群小孩子在胡闹，我们也就用处理胡闹的方式来处理它好了。”Odin难掩疲惫地对着Laufey服软。

 

这怎么能叫“胡闹”，这是一位王向另一位王发出的堂堂正正的对决。明明是对方派人挑衅在先，Thor认为自己的行为只是对于这种挑衅的强硬回击，纵然在执行上出现了一些技术性失误导致目前战况不佳，但Odin的出现完全可以扭转这一劣势使得阿斯加德的威严再次在约顿海姆上空飘扬。可是Odin的懦弱让他自己放弃了这一点，看起来众神之父已老，再也不存锐意进取之心了。

 

“你为什么把我们带回来？”在Heimdall再度开启彩虹桥将Odin连带整个远征军小队一起送回阿斯加德的时候Thor终于忍不住地质疑起来。

 

“你自己意识到你到底做了什么吗？”

 

“我这是在保护我们的家园。”

 

“你甚至连你的朋友都保护不了！！！！”

 

阿斯加德不需要这种为了自己的颜面就将整个国家一起拖入战争的君王。

 

“这些约顿人必须学会畏惧我，就像曾经他们畏惧你那样。”

 

他们必须了解，过去的历史已经过去，Thor Odinson才是君临九界的新王。

 

“在你发挥你的耐心等待顺便操弄着那些外交辞令的时候，整个九界都在嘲笑我们，这些做法早就已经过时了，当你在这里沾沾自喜地长篇大论的时候整个阿斯加德都在陷落！”

 

Loki冷眼旁观着父亲与哥哥的争吵，他有时很羡慕Thor的口出狂言。因为无论曾经Thor说出的话有多么大逆不道，过一阵子之后他依然是Odin最宠爱的孩子，而无论他的所作所为作为一名君王来说有多么失格，他最终依旧会登上那唯一的宝座。所以当Odin这一次选择放逐了Thor的时候Loki确实充满了惊讶，他曾经一度想要规劝已经被争吵夺走了所有理智的双方。但是很显然，他和Thor能各自挑战的Odin的容忍底线是不同的。Thor可以口出恶言到谩骂Odin是位愚者，而Loki仅仅一声“父亲”就耗尽了对方全部的耐心。

 

于是Loki眼睁睁的看着Odin剥夺了Thor的神力并将他丢出了彩虹桥，紧随其后的则是Mjolnir。Loki甚至听清了Odin对着Mjolnir的低语声：

 

“若有资质之人，当举起此锤，以继雷神之力。”

 

***********************************************************

 

Darcy Lewis发现自己算错了她的已修学分，要知道并不是每一个带科学结尾的学科都需要数学能力打底的，而身为一名光荣的美利坚合众国公民，数学稀烂几乎是一般民众的必备属性。所以Darcy并不认为在自己少修了6分这件事上她需要承担多么大的责任，但这并不代表着Darcy不需要这6分。

 

所以今天，她，一名本该前途无量的未来众议员，不得不坐在新墨西哥州荒郊野岭的一辆逼仄的破房车里，观察着空无一物的无聊天空。而Darcy还得发自内心地感谢她的老板，一位同样理应前途远大却不知为何深陷于此的宇宙天体物理学博士Jane Foster小姐接受了她的项目申请。要不然的话，Darcy此时就不是身在荒凉的新墨西哥而是在了不起的亚马逊丛林了，基于她的申请下一顺位的对象是一位专职在南美研究猴子的动物学博士，Darcy认为她的猜测相当靠谱。

 

“什么味道，Jane？”Darcy抽了抽鼻子，鉴于这个小小空间里一共存在了三名人类——Darcy，Jane还有Jane的导师Erik。身为一名有修养的知识分子应该了解不要在公共场合散发多余味道以免打扰他人。

 

“哦，是我本身的味道，我的Omega抑制剂昨天刚刚用完了。”Jane仿佛事不关己地回答。

 

“什么？！！”Darcy的尖叫声让Erik默默地往另一边挪了几寸屁股，“你身为Omega怎么能不用抑制剂就出门呢？！到时候招来一堆Alpha你可别指望我会替你战斗好保护你的择偶自由。”

 

“我把抑制剂的钱用来买仪器了，反正到了月底就会有新的一笔经费了。何况这种地方也不会有什么野生的Alpha了。”

 

小段的调侃一晃而过，三个人依旧坐在那里盯着机器上的数据发呆，就在Erik终于忍不住质疑Jane的研究近乎臆想的时候，前方漆黑的天空突然出现了幻彩色的光芒。Jane开始大声指挥着Darcy开车朝着光芒的发源地前进。

 

越靠近始发地时周围的各种异象就更加强烈，身为一名理智人类的Darcy坚信自己不该为了仅仅6分就葬送自己的光明未来。可是一旁的Jane几乎为了这一刻赌上了自己全部的学术声誉，永远不要小看一位女士的孤注一掷，Darcy在他们迎头撞上了一具人形物体时这样想。

 

Thor觉得自己又回到了700年前他经历过的那片森林，只不过历经700年后这里看起来不一样了，森林的树木缺失了一小部分，所以阳光得以从树冠间的空隙照落进来。地上厚实的松针被草地取代，那朵唯一的蓝色小花不见了，取而代之的是稀稀落落长在草丛里的各色雏菊。Thor不太确定自己的判断，毕竟他现在的大脑一片模糊而那段记忆已经过去了700年。他迷迷糊糊地张开眼睛试图确认但却始终无法在一片黑暗里背着那束让人眩晕光芒下看清任何一样物体。

 

“Loki……”

 

呢喃出唯一划过脑海的词汇后，Thor直接失去了意识。

 

15.

事实证明阿萨神族的体质还是过硬的，仅仅几分钟后Thor就再度取回了他的意识。在这之前，Jane他们几个已经就这个突然出现在房车前挡风玻璃上的男人的真实身份展开了一小段讨论，很可惜没有得出任何结论。清醒之后Thor才发现刚刚他闻到的并非Loki的味道而是来自面前的这位女性Omega，比起阿斯加德那些气味甜腻的Omega，面前这位女性的味道的确更为接近Loki。这一认知唤起Thor相当的好感使他以一个相对平和的态度来询问他自身目前所处的情况。

 

 

但很可惜的，Thor定义中的平和态度明显和Darcy的定义存在相当差距，于是在彻底再度倒地之前，Thor不知为何想到一件事：到底身为雷神的自己是怎么会连区区的电击都扛不住的？

 

“嗨，只是来抽点血而已。”Thor茫然地看着那个走过来的Beta，在他还未指责这个星域的人们居然敢用Beta这样的未进化人种来服侍阿斯加德的大王子的时候，另一位Beta就上前执起了Thor的胳膊。

 

“你怎么敢攻击Odin之子。”Thor刚刚说出他的抗议的时候更多的Beta们围了上来，Thor不知道自己的身体出了什么问题，怎么会连这么几个区区的Beta们的攻击都无法抵挡，当再度被强迫剥夺意识之后，Thor体会到这里恐怕是个对他不太友好的星域。

 

“Thor……Thor……醒醒……”Thor迷迷糊糊间仿佛听见了Loki的声音，他睁开眼睛确认了一下，他的弟弟确实在那里。

 

“Loki？！你怎么来了！！这是哪里？”醒来后的Thor想坐起来面对Loki却发现自己被几根带子紧紧地束缚住了。

 

“嘘，别太大声。我是瞒着Heimdall过来的，别引起他的注意。”Loki随手打了个响指，那些带子就自动解开了，“父亲还在气头上，他已经三次拒绝我的觐见请求了，你在这里好好呆着先别惹什么麻烦，我想办法说服父亲把你弄回去。”

 

Loki示意Thor跟在他的后面向医院的紧急出口移动。在离出口那里还有一点距离的时候Loki突然叫了一声糟：“该死的，我留在阿斯加德的幻术被识破了，我得赶紧先回去。”

 

“那我去哪？”Thor有点急迫地拉住Loki，他刚刚确认自己的一身神力完全不见了，而现在他似乎连个普通的阿斯加德人都不如。从来没有这种经历的Thor承认自己现在有点彷徨无助，而Loki的出现几乎是他现在唯一的救命稻草了。

 

“你先从那里出去，尽量低调一点，我过两天再过来。”话才说完Loki就直接拉开身边一扇门走了进去。

 

“Loki！！Loki！！”Thor赶紧跟上前去拉开Loki刚刚走的那扇门，但是里面只是一间普通的杂物间，哪里还有Loki的影子。略感失望的Thor只好照着Loki说的那样走出医院的门，只不过刚刚走到路边的时候也不知这两天是倒了什么程度的血霉，“砰”地一声响后Thor又倒向地面了。

 

_该死的，这已经是这两天里第三次了。_

 

***********************************************************

 

阿斯加德，休息厅。

 

 

远征小队的其他成员正在集体反省这一次的行为，Thor被放逐这件事使得沮丧的情绪弥漫在大伙之中。每个人纷纷开始检讨这项盲目举动中自己的疏失，而Volstagg突然想起了一件蹊跷事情。

 

“为什么Odin会知道我们去了那里？”

 

“是我在出发前告诉了守卫让他去禀报Odin的。”

 

“又是你去告的密？”Volstagg的语气就好像Loki背叛了他们所有人一样。

 

“我救了我们所有人的性命，包括Thor在内。”Loki觉得自己可以毫无愧疚地说出这句话，无论剩下的几个人对他的这一行为是否心存感激，这都是客观存在的不争事实。

 

“Loki，你必须去众神之父那里说服他收回对Thor的放逐命令。”Sif的祈使句用的理所当然，好像她并不是在对着阿斯加德的二王子而是一位服侍的仆从说话。

 

“你以为我没去过吗？那没有用！”Loki环顾了一下现场所有人质疑的眼神，“我比你们中的每一个人都更爱Thor，也比你们中的每一个人都更了解他。你们难道真的以为Thor在这整件事里是清白无辜的？听听他对众神之父说了些什么吧，他称父亲为老糊涂，一个过时了的夸夸其谈的旧日君王！如果即使这样你们都认为你们的新王何错之有，那么就当我什么都没说，失陪了。”

 

即使Loki是带着怒气离开的，但这并不代表他就此放弃了想把Thor弄回来的努力。Loki没想到自己一时兴起的计划会出现这种意料之外的后果，他只是想要从约顿人的身上赢得一个英雄的美誉来冲淡阿斯加德各方对于他Beta身份的轻视。但Thor被放逐完全违背了Loki的本意，虽然Loki对着Thor的朋友们说他不赞同Thor的鲁莽无理和自大，但他也同意放逐Thor这种程度的惩罚未免太过严重了。

 

为今之计，只有向Odin证明Thor的一部分担忧并非毫无根据，哪怕这需要一定程度地作弊Loki也在所不惜了。就像几天前自己曾经做过的那样，Loki准备再次瓦解宝库的防御机制放几只冰霜巨人进来。

 

在今后无数次的回忆里，Loki始终没有搞清自己是否后悔在动手之前先去触碰了放在宝库最底层的远古冰棺。但Loki清楚地知道，不是这次也是下次，约顿海姆之行的异状引起的怀疑就像是一个黑黝黝的洞穴之于一只猫。也许一次两次他会因为畏惧而退去，但总有一天，好奇心终究会带着他勘破这背后所隐藏的秘密。

 

“我是谁？”Loki转过身看着突然出现在宝库门口的众神之父，他想一些困扰了他很久的问题今天恐怕终于有了答案。

 

“看起来那天您从约顿海姆带走的，不光只有远古冰棺是吗？”

 

“是的，除了那个以外……”众神之父的故事并没有比任何其他故事书里所描绘的来得精彩，但当主人公成了Loki本人的时候那便有了完全不同的意味象征。

 

“Laufey的儿子……为什么？你与冰霜巨人有着血海深仇，却为什么还要带我回来？”

 

“因为你是无辜的。”Odin的平淡语气对于Loki来说并没有太大的说服力。

 

“不，你把我带回来是有目的，告诉我它究竟是什么？！说啊！！！”

 

“我以为，我可以在这两个国度之间建立起一座桥梁。Thor天生有着强大战士的资质，几乎毫无意外地会成为一名Alpha。而你，虽然你的个头残缺却表现出了极强的魔法亲和能力，我以为……你会分化成为一名Omega的。通过你和Thor的联姻，约顿海姆和阿斯加德之间就能结成联盟从而带来永世的和平。”

 

“什么？”

 

“本来一切都挺好的，我只是没有想到，你的分化过程失败了……也许是因为你太过先天不足了吧，所以这个计划也就不了了之了，毕竟没有一名阿斯加德人会承认他们的新王娶一名Beta作为神后。”

 

“所以在你看来，我不过是另一个顺便带回来的神器或是祭品，若是顺了你的意就随手赐给你的儿子成为新王加冕礼上的另一项点缀，而若不然就再无任何利用价值被当成垃圾一样弃之一边？”

 

“你为什么要曲解我的意思？我一向乐见你和Thor之间建立起亲密的情感联系，只是没有一名王会和一名Beta结合的，这违背了整个国家的民意，即使是王也只能对此妥协。”

 

“你为什么不从一开始就告诉我真相？”

 

“你和Thor，你们都是我的孩子，我也对你们的能力有着信心，可没有真正地完成分化之前谁也说不好最终的结果。若我早早地昭告九界我对于你们未来的期许，发生像如今这样的情况的时候就会把你和Thor一同推上风口浪尖，我不希望你们成为九界共同的笑柄。”

 

“是我们还是你自己？！难道不是因为我就是那种睡前故事里的怪物，一个从未开化的野蛮人，所以你从来也不曾指望我能像你们高贵的阿斯加德人一样进化成为一个Alpha或是Omega？！！”

 

“不，在你的分化问题上我从未做过任何干预，是你，Loki，是你自己分化失败了。”

 

“是……我明白了，我终于什么都明白了，为什么这些年来我总觉得你更偏爱Thor，为什么那之后在金宫各处沸沸扬扬的关于卑贱又野蛮的二王子的传言从来也没有人制止。那是因为不管你口口声声地宣称你有多么地爱我，在你眼中我始终不是一个和你那个高贵儿子等同的存在，无论是金宫里的那张宝座还是神王身边的那个位置，都从来不会留给一个卑贱野蛮的Beta约顿人！！”

 

16.

 

Thor等了一个星期，Loki依然没有来，于是雷神的一周内摆脱这个野蛮国度回归阿斯加德计划彻底宣告破产。比那更糟糕的是，Thor发现他的阿斯加德大王子身份在这里得不到任何的外交优待，因为这个蛮荒国度的人们压根没有听说过阿斯加德。

 

Thor进而发现他赖以生存的每一项补给，从松饼到汉堡到炸鸡全都需要购买——用一种被他的临时“饲主”称为“美金”的屎一样颜色的纸。

 

“当然，你也可以用信用卡。”Darcy在Jane对着Thor讲解现金的用途的时候在一旁补充，“只不过我们两个身边所有的卡这两天都已经处于额度透支状态了。”

 

是的，Thor最终还是一路跟着Jane回到了她的地盘，因为在这个陌生国度里只有Jane与Loki那略微相似的味道给了Thor一点信任感。Thor也只好一边忍受这三个人堪称无穷无尽的愚蠢问题，一边试图寻找自己的锤子自救。

 

而在距离遥远的阿斯加德，Loki早就顾不得一周前他对Thor说过什么承诺了。过去的几天里发生的事情完全颠覆了他将近2500岁的人生，而这一切的始作俑者Odin以一招沉眠就完成了所有的交代。留下不知所措的Loki面对一脸哀愁的Frigga。

 

“我告诉他应该在一开始就告诉你真相的，家人之间本不该有秘密。”

 

“那为什么他要对我说谎呢？”

 

“他不希望你把自己当成是某个异类或者是Thor的附属品。你是我们的儿子，我们是你的家人，你必须知道，我们爱你，无论你是Alpha，Omega或者Beta，也无论你本来是阿斯加德还是约顿人。”

 

Loki勉为其难地接受了Frigga所说的Odin对于Thor的流放其中必有他的深意，他战战兢兢地从母亲手中接过了象征阿斯加德至高权利的Gungnir开始了他的监国生涯。

 

仅仅一周时间Odin的办公桌上就堆积满了各色的公文，Loki随手打开了其中一份。瓦特海姆对于之前阿斯加德单方面的约顿海姆之行表示关切，作为约顿海姆的邻国，瓦特海姆想知道关于阿斯加德与约顿海姆之间的停战协议是否不再继续生效了。Loki不过粗略地扫了一遍就发现了这份文书里的几十个语言陷阱。那群狡诈的黑暗精灵极尽挑拨之能事，仿佛等不及明天阿斯加德就对约顿海姆彻底宣战。Loki不禁恶意地想象会有一份措辞类似的文书现在正放在Laufey的办公桌上，只不过挑拨的对象反了过来而已。

 

第二封文书来自尼德威阿尔，那群只认钱的侏儒敏感地嗅到了大发战争财的机会。这份文书里列举了一条长长的清单，内容涵盖了所有的战争武器耗材以及它们的上游原材料，尼德威阿尔宣称将对这张清单里的所有产品加征20%至50%的出口关税。Loki恨不得干脆出门点化一座魔法奥金山来糊弄这群永远不知满足的贪婪矮子。

 

亚尔夫海姆的光精灵们倒是一如既往地傻白甜，丝毫没有战争嗅觉的他们只在文书里提到了今年份的大宗蜜酒贸易，以应对他们自己的某个祭祀节日。Loki读完那封修辞远大于内容的文书后果断地明白阿斯加德指望不上这群所谓的“盟友”的帮助了。

 

凡纳海姆和穆斯贝尔海姆反馈来的情报也同样不容乐观，他们或多或少都感受到了Odin在处理这次事件中所表现出的软弱，这些曾经臣服于Odin的战争铁蹄之下的国度各自都有些暗潮汹涌。Loki用手指揉了揉隐隐作痛的眉心，他多少有点庆幸中庭的外交网络仍未覆盖到九界全境，否则光是处理阿斯加德大王子的政治避难请求就又是一大堆足以将人淹没的文书来回。

 

然后Loki的手指触碰到那封有着冰蓝色漆封的文书，约顿海姆递交的与其说是一封外交文书不如说是一份战帖，那里面从头到尾充满了各种粗俗又污秽的语言，通篇只说了一个“你要战，那便战。”的主题思想。Loki对着文末处Laufey那个张牙舞爪的签名骂了一句野蛮人，然后他想到自己也是这群野蛮人的一员，而这个写了这封战书的家伙才是他真正血缘意义上的父亲。于是一个炎爆术出现在了Odin的书房，将这一堆外交文书统统付之一炬。

 

“唔……”Loki手指按上自己的额头以抵抗那一阵突如其来的刺痛。这一周里他体内的魔力不知为何又开始蠢蠢欲动，就算一个区区的炎爆术也能引起一阵轻微的不适。Loki没有为此再去劳烦他的母亲，毕竟她目前的首要任务就是Odin的康复，而Loki也自信以他目前九界最强法师的能力也能自己解决这个问题。而且比起那些细枝末节Loki目前有许多重要地多的事需要考虑，虽然他刚刚烧掉了所有的外交文书并不代表他就此可以不理会它们了，何况那边另一个桌子上还堆着更多的内政公文。

 

Loki开始耐着性子起草每一封回复的主要内容以便交由他的外交顾问进一步润饰。当写到给约顿海姆的回信的时候，Loki的笔尖一顿，随后他将这一份文书单独抽出来放到了一边。

 

等Loki粗略地处理完积压的事务的时候已经是阿斯加德的深夜了，他手握着Gungnir来到空无一人的议事厅。近距离看起来，众神之父的宝座也不过就是一张稍显华丽的椅子，Thor也许只看见了坐上这张椅子的表面荣光却忽略了在它背后那一堆政务公文的艰辛与责任。Loki觉得自己大概能明白Frigga口中Odin的深意究竟为何了，是啊，那个睿智又胸怀宽广的众神之父给予自己的亲生儿子的是怎样深沉而又煞费苦心的爱，连人生的哲理他都要铺成好道路然后兜兜转转弯弯绕绕地呈现在Thor面前让他自己去体会，甚至为此不惜给他按上一个“流放”的罪名。

 

Loki坐上那把椅子笑了起来。

 

_哪个国家会真正流放自己唯一的王。_

 

_父亲，你真是什么都替_ _Thor_ _准备好了，他的力量、他的武器、他的王位、他的人生哲学、他的成王之道乃至于他的王后。只可惜，我成了你控制不了的一个小小意外。你为你的儿子准备的人选成了一名卑贱的_ _Beta_ _是否让你感觉颜上无光了？_

 

Loki笑得愈加放肆起来，带着一些他自己都说不清道不明的复仇快感。随后他的笑声戛然而止，Loki慢慢地伸手抚摸自己的后颈，那里空空荡荡一无所有。

 

何必自欺欺人呢？Loki将脸埋进双手掌间掩饰自己的沮丧。其实他才是那个对于自己无法满足Odin对于他和Thor的未来安排这一变故更为失望的那一个人。原来，他曾经离自己的一个梦想如此之近，近到他甚至可以接受自己体内流着冰霜巨人的野蛮血脉好成为Thor唯一的Omega。只不过就像Odin说过的那样，是他自己搞砸了这一切。

 

Loki在得知自己获得了堂堂正正地爱Thor的资格的那一刻明了，自己其实早在700年前就错失了它。

 

17.

 

“100。”“120。”“130。”“150。”

 

新墨西哥某处小城的某个洗车行门外整整齐齐地停着一排好车，车主们各自站在车前举行着一场小型拍卖会。仔细看的话就会发现他们中大多数都是年轻漂亮的女性，间或夹杂了几位穿着考究的年轻男性。最终获胜的那位女士趾高气昂地踩着她将近4英寸高的鞋跟扭着屁股走到一位金发男神——也就是我们目前正流落地球的阿斯加德大王子殿下面前，穿着热裤背心的美女绕着Thor走了半圈，手指撩拨似的地划过他那件被肌肉崩地死紧的洗车行员工背心，随后将两张卷成一团的美金塞进了Thor身后低腰牛仔裤和腰间若隐若现的凹陷里。

 

“一次彻底清洗，宝贝儿。”美女的舌头舔过Thor的耳垂。

 

“为您效劳，女士。”Thor那带着略微于时代不符的古典语气配上他粗矿狂野的穿着更加凸显出他爆棚的雄性魅力。

 

那位女士仅仅看着Thor当着她的面低头弯腰开始给她的车体外壳打上清洁剂就整个脸激动地一阵潮红。就像是看见了文艺复兴时期名作里的英雄从画框里走出来为自己服务一样，瞧瞧他的手臂肌肉线条，那简直就是力与美的完美结合，150美金这么洗一次车实在是太值得了。

 

洗车行老板这两天已经开始习惯这一现象了，他万分庆幸自己在三个月前的面试里招收了这个金发小伙成为手下的员工。虽然他既提交不了合法身份证明也没有社会保险号，但是得益于老板和国税局打了多年的交道以及丰富的应对墨西哥非法移民的经验，他同意了陪同这位小哥面试的两位女士的不提交任何证明文件以及所有工资现金结算的要求。而自那天开始车行门口络绎不绝的排队洗车队伍则是对老板这项精明投资的最好报答。

 

在洗车行不远处的街角，Jane和Darcy坐在车里看着那位美女乘着Thor洗车的空档对他不停地揩油。

 

“哈，我真是对这个看脸的世界绝望了，这家伙快把我整年的奖学金给赚出来了。”Darcy翻着白眼看着那个穿着背心的女人又往Thor的裤兜里塞了点钱，好像他不是在给她洗车而是正对着她跳脱衣舞一样。

 

“谁说不是呢，我也开始考虑要不要请一位洗车工资助我的研究项目，我可以在我的论文上给他一个第三作者的署名作为回报。”

 

就在两位自信靠着脑袋吃饭的女士在车里发表一连串的酸言酸语来讽刺这个不公平的社会的时候Thor敲了敲一侧的车窗玻璃，然后隔着车窗给了他们一个如同冬日暖阳的笑容。两位女士呆了呆后叹了口气说了句“操他的。”就抛弃了车内阴测测气氛给Thor打开了车门。

 

“谢谢你们来接我，晚上吃什么？”

 

“我真想知道怎么才能像这家伙这样这么无忧无虑。”Darcy继续翻着白眼吐槽，“我觉得我今晚需要一点酒精。”

 

“同意。”Jane耸了耸肩开始启动车子朝着当地一家著名酒吧驶去。

 

*******************************************************************

 

阿斯加德金宫，Odin的办公室。

 

Loki随手举起身边的Gungnir一发攻击解决了墙上的魔法投影装置，那里面正和Jane和Darcy有说有笑的Thor的身影闪烁了几下后就此消失。在他过去三个月的监国生涯里，实在被这些国政逼得焦头烂额的时候Loki就会透过魔法投影观察一下阿斯加德大王子的“中庭假日”，结果每一次看见Thor过得游刃有余的样子就会把Loki的心情变得更糟。顺便一说，就连这个装置也是Odin事先就在办公室里架好的，Loki第一次随手打开这个投影看见Thor一脸幸福的表情和那几个中庭人吃着饭还顺手砸了一个杯子大叫“再一杯”的时候笑得眼泪都快出来了。

 

_这样的流放生活不如让我也试一次吧，_ _Odin_ _？_

 

到头来，他不过就是一个代班的临时工而已。在Odin遭遇意外而他的合法继承人正在“度假”的期间替他们看守一下王位，等他费尽心思处理完那位正统继承人一时鲁莽引起的一大堆外交纠纷和隐忧之后等着那家伙举着他的锤子风光归来就可以名正言顺地接手一切顺便搏下一个英明睿智的名声。

 

“唔——”Loki过激的动作打翻了桌上的魔法墨水瓶，带有魔力的液体漫过Loki写到一半的一篇公文，可他已经顾不上那封已经花费了他近半小时的公文只顾着紧紧捂着额头来抵御这一波的疼痛。

 

该死的魔力潮逆流！！从那日他在金宫宝库中接触了远古冰棺短暂地回复了冰霜巨人形态开始，Loki体内的魔力又开始了一轮的无序冲击。他试着给自己施加了几种魔法仪式，配置了几种远古配方的药水，但是这种症状仍旧一日比一日强烈，一个月前Loki就没法动用任何的魔法了，而他现在的体温也同样又再次远远超过了冰霜巨人的标准甚至比一般阿斯加德人都要高了。

 

_简直就跟来了个假性分化期一样，想当_ _Thor_ _的_ _Omega_ _想疯了吗？_

 

Loki嘲笑起自己来也一样的刻薄。但是生活不会因为他承担了一大堆乱七八糟的政事同时还要抵御身体愈加的不适就这么轻易地放过他。Loki发现比起他的内外交困来说更为致命的一点是，他的合法监国身份遭受到了来自仙宫三勇士和Sif为首的一众阿斯加德政务体系的质疑。

 

从他接过Gungnir不久后的一次那四位的紧急觐见里Loki就预见了如今的状态。但是他所能做的都已经做了：Loki称呼这群人为“我的朋友们”，尽管他清楚地明白他们双方都不同意这种定义。但一位王子，尤其是一位已经拿到摄政权柄的王子这样主动纡尊降贵地示好已经足够代表了他的立场，很可惜的是从Sif表面上低下头颅暗地里却上抬的眼神里Loki明白那四位不接受这种程度的粉饰太平；他照实地解释了Odin和Frigga的状况，尽管Loki深深觉得任何一名上位者都不需要向他的臣子们详细解释这些过程而说实话也同样不符合谎言之神的个性，但他仿佛能听见他解释完以后这几个人此时内心的议论之声，大意无外乎你这个满口谎言窃取国祚的骗子，我们才不相信你的王位得来全由合法；他甚至苦口婆心地跟他们阐述了阿斯加德目前在外交上所面临的窘境以图呼吁他们与他团结一心，哪怕那只是一个暂时的同盟，但是等他说完这一堆以后这些人唯一的要求依然是请他收回Odin对于Thor的放逐令，就好像Loki这么做的唯一理由就是篡位者试图阻止真正的继承人回归王座一样。

 

_你们那个天生高贵的大王子现在正在中庭逍遥快活着呢，等他玩够了自然会举起他的锤子跑回来的，到时候你们再联合起来试着把我一脚踢下王位捧上那个家伙也不迟！！_

 

Loki很想对着这几个人就这么说出Thor被“放逐”的真相，但是迫于谎言之神的尊严，他只是挥了挥Gungnir以示王意已决。

 

 谎言之神不屑于说出真相，哪怕那个真相对他其实比较有利也是一样。

 

 

18.

 

酒精永远都是一切的借口，尤其是中庭人还在酒精上搞出了很多阿斯加德不存在的花样。在这一点上，Thor倒是挺喜欢这种文化差异的。几个shot的伏特加后Darcy就蹦蹦跳跳地跑去勾搭坐在角落里的那位眼镜帅哥了，现场就留下了Jane和Thor大眼瞪着小眼。气氛突然变得凝重起来，Jane怔怔地望着Thor的眼睛，似乎那里面就隐藏着整个宇宙的至高秘密一样。

 

“不知是否当问……我记得我曾经能闻到你的味道的，但为什么后来就没有了。”Thor还是乘着酒精提起了一个困扰他近两个月的问题，明明他刚来的时候还能闻到Jane身上类似让他怀念的味道。这也算是这个流放生涯巨大不幸里的唯一幸事了，可是后来不知怎么的，那个味道就不见了。

 

“你是指——我的Omega气味？”Jane用手指摸了摸后颈，“我的实验经费又下来了，所以就又补充了抑制剂。”

 

“抑制剂……为什么？”Thor无法理解中庭人类的这种行为，Omega特有的气息就像他们每一个人独特的第二份身份指征或是第二张脸，Alpha们仅凭着对于那些细微气味的辨别就能轻易地分辨出每一名Omega的独特来。阿斯加德的每一位Omega从来不惧于向着众神展示他们各自的气息，而中庭人使用抑制剂掩盖气味的行为对于Thor来说就好像刻意拿布料蒙住了整张脸一样。

 

“原因很复杂，但多半和这里失衡的Alpha和Omega的个体比例有关系。”Jane嘴里解释着理性科学，脑子里却被感性与荷尔蒙占领，她不该鄙视那些排着队洗车的女人们的，她其实和她们也没有什么不同，所以她冲动地带上了一句“你喜欢我的味道？”

 

Thor像是被看破秘密的孩子那样一阵窘迫，最后他还是挠了挠后脑勺承认了：“嗯，很好闻，很像——”

 

“很像？”Jane毕竟是个科学家，他迅速抓住了这其中的重点，“你的前任？”

 

“前任？”Thor不是很能听得懂这个词。

 

“就是上一个你的合法情人或者伴侣。”Jane突然陷入了某种回忆里，“比如我的前任就不是很喜欢我的味道，他说我一点都不甜，完全不像个Omega。”

 

“那他可真是不懂欣赏。”Thor笑着评价。

 

“我们来说说你的那位吧，有谁舍得抛弃你这样的？”Jane半是玩笑半是真心。

 

“恐怕我们的关系还不够格被称为前任。”Thor想起了自己心心念念700年的愿望，很难用一个词定义Loki与他之间全部的关系，但Thor总希望在那些词里，他可以加上Loki是他的Omega，“只不过我们之间已经3个月没有任何联系了，明明之前从来也没有发生过的。”

 

阳光灿烂的金发男神脸上蒙上了一层阴影，让人禁不住想要干点什么去安慰他。

 

“那要不要就今晚。”Jane已经不知道自己灌下了多少酒精，她接过刚向酒保要的那剂针剂顺手注射进身体，一阵暖流经过她的后颈，Jane的手掌抚上Thor的脸颊，“就今晚而已，忘记那些抛弃我们的前任们……”

 

松叶林的气味慢慢包围Thor，虽然他在树底下只看见四散的雏菊而不是那朵唯一的蓝色小花，可是有了足够的酒精掩饰，一切似乎都变得顺理成章起来。Thor用手指勾起Jane的下颌，侧过头给了她一个浅尝辄止的吻。

 

下一秒Jane的唇舌一路追索而来，Thor闭上眼睛让自己沉入这片森林的包围。

 

*************************************************************

 

Loki梦见了多年以前，在那个一切都还来得及挽回的清晨。金色晨光里笑着对他说“生日快乐”的Thor就像是某种信仰或者救赎。Loki从来没有后悔过耗尽魔力去救Thor这件事，就算那直接导致了他自己的分化失败也是一样。对于Loki来说，那只是他经历的众多不幸里的又一项罢了，而他从不因自己的不幸去憎恨Thor，因为那是弱者才会做的事情。

 

然后他在空无一人的阴暗房间里醒来，眼睛周围突突地疼痛，Loki勉强坐起来喝了点水，眼神无奈地看着放在一边的Gungnir和他的头盔。今天是金宫一月一次的例行大朝会时间，于情于理，Loki无法放任自己逃避这场重要的“战斗”。

 

他花了平常数倍的时间将自己打理到一丝不苟，不能动用魔法让这种本来如同吃饭喝水一样简单的事情变得异常艰难。Loki不容许自己的仪表出现任何差错，他没有Thor那种不修边幅依然赢得整个金宫真诚爱戴的天赋。等他全部准备好时Loki发现自己已经想倒回床上一睡了之了，但是那个念头只是短暂地滑过脑海，Loki紧握着手中的Gungnir，那是他在偌大金宫里的唯一依靠。

 

坐在金宫唯一的那张宝座上的Loki努力挺直脊背维持着脸上的平静，听着底下某个白发苍苍的老臣的滔滔不绝。那位正慷慨激昂地陈述值此阿斯加德内忧外患之际，当务之急是召回流落在外的正统王室继承人以登大位稳定人心同时震慑宵小。Loki冷着眼看着那个老头说的唾沫横飞的样子，仿佛Thor不回来明天阿斯加德就要亡国了一样。Loki不禁怀疑自己说不定是整个阿斯加德最后一个知道自己其实是个约顿人的人，要不然为什么在场的每一个人都能这样理直气壮地忽视他的存在。

 

“说完了？”Loki嘲讽地勾起一边嘴角居高临下地看着刚刚发言的家伙，“你觉得约顿海姆为什么还没有打过来吗？是Laufey震慑于Thor在九界闯下的偌大威名所以才有所顾忌吗？”

 

那位老臣一副理所当然的表情，Loki却忍不住地笑了。

 

“你知道没有彩虹桥，约顿海姆想要入侵阿斯加德要取道几个国度吗？”Loki慢慢从王座上站起来走到那位老臣的面前，他凑过去仔细地观摩了一下对方的脸孔，早已被漫长岁月里过量酒精侵蚀的老头眼睛里的浑浊就像他的大脑里的浆糊一样让他看不清事实。

 

“你压根就不知道，你只知道跟在众神之父身后踩着彩虹桥的光芒随意地降落在某个不是阿斯加德的地方，嗷嗷地举着你的武器破坏杀戮一番，然后把能抢的都抢回来，接着就是日复一日的宴会，自我功劳的吹嘘，年轻侍女的肚皮还有数之不尽的黄金。你觉得这一切都理所应当并且将循环往复，可是睁开你的眼睛仔细看看吧，但愿那些蜜酒还没让它们彻底瞎掉，今日的九界已非昨日，从凡纳海姆到穆斯贝尔海姆乃至瓦特海姆，哪一个不是等着看我们的笑话。瓦特海姆嘴上说着关切双方事态却主动将三个边境军团集体后撤，这是为谁在行方便难道还要我给你们解释一遍吗？”

 

“我再告诉你们一遍，是Thor的鲁莽给了约顿海姆进军的借口，而将他放逐中庭就是断了Laufey以此为由对阿斯加德予取予求，没有了Thor作为霜巨人的复仇靶子，即使是Laufey也召集不出几个愿意跨越数个国度远征阿斯加德的约顿人。而这个时候这帮瓦特海姆的黑精灵们就不是在给他们让路而是等着在他们背后捅上一刀了。”

 

Loki举着Gungnir环顾金宫，看着这群战士们脸上的不以为然，没人喜欢他那些弯弯绕绕的算计，但身为王者难道不应该替他的子民多多谋算吗？仅仅三个月前，Loki与他们一样渴望一场战争来证明自己的荣耀，但三个月监国生涯所看的那些报告数据才让他明白了之前Odin的苦心。阿斯加德并不畏战，但谁想让家园卷入战争？

 

“陛下！约顿人奸猾狡诈，放逐大王子殿下并不能满足他们的胃口反而会自断一臂。”

 

“我知道！”Loki打断了对方的陈述，“但我给他们准备的并不是阴谋，而是阳谋。你们以为我为什么要资助穆斯贝尔海姆？阿斯加德与这两个国度的仇怨比起霜巨人和火巨人本身的仇恨那简直就是小事一桩，随便一点理由就够Surtur和他的部下们死磕Laufey了。只要再给我几个月完成布局，让火巨人们觉得有利可图，他们一旦踏上约顿海姆的土地那就是以百年为单位的旷世战争。等到他们开始狗咬狗了，没有人会再关心Thor究竟是在中庭还是在阿斯加德的。”

 

Loki毫不介意地对着约顿人使用一系列的鄙称，就算Laufey是他血缘意义上的父亲，他都坚信自己是个阿斯加德人。他用眼神扫视着整个金宫，迫使一名又一名战士低下了高傲的头颅。

 

“可是陛下，这种阴谋诡计不符合战士的荣耀。唯有堂堂正正击败敌人——”

 

“堂堂正正？”Loki嗤笑出声，他看向那名提出异议的老臣，“当然，你这把年纪什么都干过了倒是不惧去往瓦尔哈拉了，但是在你身后的那些年轻勇士们呢？他们尚未得享阿斯加德的和平繁华就要被什么战士的荣耀一起捆绑着进入英灵殿吗？”

 

Loki走到那位年迈的将军面前，举起Gungnir用矛尖轻拍对方的脸颊，未受过这等侮辱的老将军面部肌肉不停地颤抖：“省省吧，沽名钓誉的老东西。”

 

Loki转过身背对众臣，他给了自己一个微笑庆祝银舌头的再度获胜。可是突然之间王座在他的眼里一片模糊，Loki一个踉跄只靠着Gungnir维持自己的站姿，他只觉得后颈一阵难以形容的刺痛，仿佛有人用烧红的烙铁直接刻印上他的皮肤，体内的魔力同时失控，整个冥想回路里到处都是肆虐的玛娜元素。Loki咬着牙试图走回王位然后解散这次朝会，但是在迈上最后一格阶梯的时候他终于膝盖一软单腿下跪了。

 

那一瞬间，整个金宫朝议厅里充满了松木林的气味。

 

19.

 

Thor手拿着酒保给的酒吧休息室钥匙，Jane则被他扛在肩膀上。这种短时间内抵消抑制剂药力的药剂多少会带起一个短时的发情期，Thor没想到Jane只是短短几分钟就坚持不住瘫软在他怀里，于是驾车回家什么的选项统统被排除了。Thor最后剩下的王室教养只好一边安抚着Jane的“进攻”一边问酒保附近有什么方便的地方，在他将裤兜里今天那位美女塞给他的美金全部塞给酒保后，对方神秘地笑笑后递来一把钥匙。

 

那条通往休息室的走廊简直和前往九界某个大魔王巢穴的道路一样危险，大量的灰色烟雾弥漫在走廊上，Thor嗅到了其中比烟草更加刺激神经的味道，甜腻腻的叫喊不时从墙边的某个人嘴里发了出来，Thor不禁朝那位望了一眼，一个画着黑色眼线钉着鼻环的男孩子抬起头望了Thor一眼，接着伸出舌头沿着嘴唇舔了一圈，那情色的暗示让Thor一个机灵。

 

Thor一路说着“抱歉”一边试图绕过走廊上的一个个障碍，这里真是形形色色各种人都有，Thor甚至看见角落里有个西装笔挺的上班族正在干一位颇有风韵的半老徐娘，他不小心听见了他们之间的耳语，Thor本来想一笑置之的，但是他们提到的一样东西引起了他的注意。

 

“亲爱的，你怎么这么久才来找我。”

 

“上头对那颗卫星的研究还没有进展，最近一直加班，他们找了一堆加州理工的电磁学家也说不出个所以然。”

 

“三个月了都还没进展，那你们这群联邦探员也没想象中的了不起嘛。”

 

“那个毕竟是天上掉下来的东西，而且奇怪的是小小一个锤子一样的碎片却重的要命，动用了起重机也没拉起来。”

 

Thor又仔细看了那两位一眼，正准备找个话头过去询问的时候，Jane突然在他肩上挣扎起来，Thor只好叹了口气用钥匙开了休息室的门。他并没有什么处理Omega发情期的经验，因为阿斯加德的Omega们始终大大方方地处理自身的欲望，发情期对于他们来说也不过是需求比平常更加旺盛一点而已，阿斯加德的Alpha们有的是对付这样的Omega的体悟。但是这里的不同，这里的Omega们平常似乎用抑制剂抑制着自身的欲望，所以才会在失去抑制剂进入发情期后完全无法抵抗情欲的侵袭。其实欲望总共就这么多，疏还是堵全凭自己选择。

 

被放到那张廉价沙发床上的Jane像只小母猫一样张牙舞爪，Thor有点惊讶于她那样小小的身躯里也会有如此大的力量。不过Thor到底是阿斯加德身经百战的种马Alpha，他单手关掉了这座小休息室的门，确认了他们俩在一个相对封闭的环境后伸手开始抚摸Jane的脖子安抚她的情绪。他轻轻撩起Jane的头发并且低下头开始亲吻她，轻一下重一下由浅入深。壮丽的星云在Jane的脑子里爆开，氧气被信息素取代，仅仅只是呼吸就让Jane觉得自己仿佛从里到外赤裸地展现在Thor面前。

 

Jane终于了解最原始的欲望是怎样，不是她与前任之间那种矫揉造作的气氛营造，仿佛两个经过高等教育的上等人非得需要一堆香薰蜡烛和玫瑰花瓣才能给这项原始的运动戴上文明的桂冠。现在Jane明白那只是对方的吸引力还不够而已，当对象换成是Thor，Jane不介意身处一个阴暗又狭小的休息室里，身下的破旧沙发上到处是暗色的可疑污渍，也不介意对方是不是戴了套，有没有意外怀孕的风险，或者那个男人有没有HIV安全的证明报告。Thor乘着巨大的电磁风暴坠入Jane的人生，带着无人抵挡的野性魅力；他仿佛能被人一眼看穿，却又在你已经自信对他了如指掌的同时变得深不见底；Thor满足了Jane已知与未知的所有对于性的幻想。Jane终于自证了科学家也不过是一个被理性外壳武装的凡人，同样有七情六欲也吃五谷杂粮，她觉得自己愿意像那些没脑子的少女一样尖叫欢呼迎接Thor的征服。

 

Jane四肢攀上Thor的身体，抬起头在他的耳边轻声低语。

 

“操我。”

 

******************************************************************

 

Loki单膝跪在王座前的阶梯上，依靠着Gungnir的支撑抵御着体内翻天覆地的变化，身后开始传来一些窃窃私语。

 

“哪里有Omega突然发情了？”

 

“你有闻过这么强的信息素吗？那个Omega到底有多久没有被满足过了？”

 

“噤声，那里！”

 

类似的对话源源不断地传入Loki的耳朵，当那些人意识到这无比浓烈的信息素来源时纷纷突然中止了讨论，但这种戛然而止反而更显得他们言下有深意。Loki觉得自己应该做点什么，他是谎言与诡计之神，幻象魔法是他的专长，他手里还握着Gungnir这样强力的神器，他真的可以做点什么而不是跪在原地努力克制着自己的喘息力道。

 

“Loki，你——”Fandral踏前一步，慢慢地释放一些自己的Alpha信息素试图安抚一下面前的Loki。虽然他也搞不清楚为什么Loki突然变成了Omega并且当着整个金宫的面发情了，但哪怕基于他最基本的绅士风度，Fandral也不会让一位Omega这样当众出丑。作为三勇士里相对来说最被Loki接受的那一位，事实证明他日常承受的恶作剧的恶劣程度最低不是没有道理的。

 

“滚开！！”Gungnir重重地砸向地面，在Loki的身周构起了一道神力屏障，Loki佝偻着身躯紧紧咬住牙根压下几乎脱口而出的尖叫，后颈那里热地滚烫。一阵比Fandral的信息素霸烈地多的Alpha气息逆卷向Fandral的方向，阿斯加德多情的贵公子几乎在那一击之下立即丢盔卸甲。

 

就像是草原上的雄狮一爪子结果偷溜进他领地内的豺狼，整个金宫大厅里众多的Alpha们仿佛能听见那无声的咆哮，宣告着此处早已是有主之地。本来号称身经百战威风凛凛的诸位战士纷纷对着那个强大的存在低头，那股气息带着君临天下的气势扫过整个金宫，等到确认在场再没有挑衅自身权威的家伙了那股气息才施施然地隐退。而在场经过刚刚那轮洗礼的人都清楚地明白那股气息的来源，最近几千年来阿斯加德只有一位这样强大的Alpha。

 

“那是Thor的标记。”Alpha们互相确认。

 

“唔！！”Loki用最后的理智施展了一个短距离瞬移，阿斯加德的二王子最终还是从大朝会上当着全阿斯加德重臣的面落荒而逃了，留下一众刚刚被他的银舌头奚落地体无完肤的人们用一副看好戏的表情望着觐见大厅之后王室寝宫的方向。

 

此时此刻的地球——

 

正在亲吻Jane的Thor突然一愣，刚刚那一瞬间他觉得好像冥冥中又感受到了Loki的味道，所以他停下动作开始左右张望。

 

Jane敏感地感知到了Thor的心不在焉，她抬起身体脸颊紧靠着Thor的脖颈，撩起的头发下Omega的腺体完整地呈现在Thor的眼前。

 

_看来今天的酒精是真的过量了。_

 

再度确定了Jane和Loki的不同之处后Thor摇了摇头排除了刚刚那个灵光一闪的想法。

 

20.

 

Loki发现自己下意识将瞬移的目的地选在了Thor的寝宫。虽然大王子已经被放逐三个月了，但他的寝宫依旧被打理得一丝不苟。季节性的鲜花每天被布置到寝宫的各处角落，各处茶几上的金盘子里堆满了刚刚采摘的鲜果。Loki的突然出现让正在角落里摆弄鲜花角度的几位侍女一阵惊慌。

 

“陛下。”少女们战战兢兢地起身行礼。

 

“滚出去。”眼看着几名侍女磨磨蹭蹭地用小碎步往外走，Loki彻底耗空了修养，“给我滚！！！！！”

 

那几个被无辜迁怒的少女们几乎是连滚带爬地逃出了Thor的寝宫，还没等她们从外面有所动作，大门就从内部“砰”地一声被关上了，层层的魔法锁被随手扔到了门上，紧接着的是一个巨大的静音结界。

 

“呜啊啊啊！！”终于确认了安全的Loki不再压抑自己的嘶叫，双腿如同被抽走骨骼一样不再能支撑身体的重量。他的皮革和金属制的外甲被随意地丢弃在地，Loki粗鲁地扯开自己的丝绸内衬露出他完全不经阳光的苍白皮肤，绿色的丝绸下摆那里有着一滩可耻的深色污迹，散发着淫靡而又可悲的味道。Loki还没来得及接受自己突然出现了第二个分化期变成了Omega的事实就陷入了一个无比可怕的发情期。

 

_“他有多久没被操过了？”“这是有多久没有被_ _Alpha_ _满足过了。”“可怜的_ _Omega_ _，欲望堆积到这种程度。”_

 

金宫里的议论声像是幽魂的低语声般在Loki耳边响起，直白又深入到连银舌头都找不到任何回击的言辞。

 

“我身上……到底发生了什么？”Loki四肢并用地爬过寝宫的地毯，穴口里不停分泌的欲液沿着他青白色的大腿蜿蜒而下，过分羞耻和卑微的姿势让他的脸部表情扭曲起来。当他终于接近Thor那张红色底衬上充满各种金色刺绣和流苏的夸张大床，Loki一把扯下了床角处的几段坠饰。

 

那上面Thor的Alpha的气息几乎淡不可闻，但偏偏只靠那残留的一丁点就能像某种精神致幻剂那样让Loki露出一种满足的神情，他知道数种炼金药物能让人陷入这种疯狂，从传说中的七彩曼陀罗根到黑龙的龙鞭又或是魅魔的处子之血，没有一种和Alpha的气味有关。所以就算欲望已经烧穿了Loki所有的理智，让他所有的魔法知识变成一滩零散的符号随机地在脑海里飘荡，但那个词依然出现在了他的眼前。

 

绝对适配间的命运之力。

 

Loki笑了，扯开的嘴角再合不拢，他疯狂的笑声在偌大的寝宫上空回荡，数个Loki从四周浮现，他们衣冠楚楚相貌堂堂，这些Loki以一种矜持又高雅的态度端坐在各处，至上而下的鄙薄眼神落在蹲坐在Thor床边的赤条条的自己身上，那个深陷于情欲的自己赤红着双眼像条贪恋主人气味的哈巴狗那样磨蹭着身后床上的织物以求那一点点Alpha气息的残留。

 

“看看Thor都对你做了什么啊，你这个小可怜。”

 

“你现在还不后悔那一年去救了Thor吗？其实你根本没有分化失败不是吗，多半是Thor对着命运许愿要遮掩你的Omega体质吧。”

 

“在明知你是他的绝对适配的前提下依旧能抵挡这种程度的诱惑，阿斯加德的大王子堪称圣人君子不是吗？”

 

“可我们都知道他离圣人君子十万八千里之遥，有什么能让那匹天生种马忍住绝对适配间的诱惑呢？”

 

“当然是你卑贱的血脉，绝对适配的Omega是一名残疾的冰霜巨人恐怕会是一生的污点，他从来也不是Odin的乖宝宝，当他知道自己被硬塞了一位敌人的后裔作为未来联姻的对象，你可以想象他那空无一物的大脑会作何反应。”

 

“他不是Omega，父亲。” 其中一个Loki变成了Thor，他一本正经地对着并不存在的Odin解释，“您强加给我的对象只是个Beta而已，阿斯加德无法选择一位Beta成为神后，我很抱歉无法执行您的意志了。”

 

“合理。”“没错。”“附议。”

 

“呵。”“哈哈。”“呵哈哈哈！！！！”所有的Loki终于开始一起大笑，然后在声音拔到最高点后一同消失。

 

Loki狠狠地扯下Thor红色的床单披在身上，如同给自身赤裸的躯体披上王的披风。他踉踉跄跄地从地上爬起，不顾拖曳在身后的床单扫倒了沿路摆放的花瓶，他从手边的果盘里拿出一只熟透了的红苹果，咬下一口后扔到地上，苹果一边沿着地板咕噜噜地滚动一边以肉眼可见的速度腐朽，一条蠕虫从果核中噬穿一个窟窿爬出来，沿着Loki咬完后的牙印慢慢地蠕动。

 

在留下了身后的一片狼藉之后Loki走到了Thor的浴池边，大到可以让人游泳的浴池上空雾气氤氲。Loki跪在浴池边的瓷砖上看着水中自己的倒影，他服帖的黑色头发早已散乱开来，一簇簇贴在他汗湿的脸颊上，充血的眼睛里是一种平静的疯狂。Loki闭上双眼顺从重力的引诱连人带着床单一起坠入Thor的浴池。

 

丝绸展开飘浮在水面上，将透明的水面燃成血液般猩红，而Loki整个人潜在水底不停地翻滚淫叫，像一条白化品种的自我缠绕交媾的水蛇。水温在Loki的魔力影响之下渐渐下降，淡蓝色的寒气代替了上浮的热气，一层薄薄的浮冰在水面渐渐成型。

 

浴池里的暗流涌动，一条条细细的水龙卷开始在Loki的身侧形成。其中一条慢慢地接近他张开的双腿间，螺旋形的水流一点点打开Loki身后的穴道，水流摩擦着Loki的肠壁，连同他本身分泌的体液一起摩挲着他体内每一处最细微的褶皱。Loki张开嘴试图尖叫，却带起一串水泡慢慢浮向水面。水龙卷在Loki的体内不停地旋转壮大，由初时的冰冷渐而带上他灼热的体温。

 

可这些远远不够。Loki知道他的身体在呼喊的是什么，那是无论多粗大的水流都满足不了的饥渴，他会沦落至此完全咎由自取，当他卑微地交出自己的所有权的那一刻就注定成为Thor的所有物，从此以后除了Thor再无人能满足他。

 

_什么叫你们两个都生而为王？众神之父的眼光难得也会有看错的时候，您的儿子的确生而为王，而我却是匍匐在他脚边对他求而不得的奴隶。_

 

_不，_ _Thor_ _，你还不是王，我不会让你成为王的，现在王位上的是我，以后也会是。_

 

Loki的指尖出现了一个小小的蓝色光点，他将之按入了身边的一条水流。元素被赋予生命，将自己塑造成一个无形无面的躯体。Loki的手指探入元素生命的躯体如同抚动琴弦般轻轻拨弄，无性的元素傀儡渐渐变成一具伟岸的成年男性躯体，眉眼开始出现在它光滑的脸上，透明的发丝一点点拉长开始在水池里飘浮。水元素傀儡进化成了阿斯加德大王子的模样，它慢慢游到Loki的身前跪伏下身体张开嘴唇，将Loki身前早已充血勃起的分身含进口中。

 

_Thor_ _，我不会让你成为阿斯加德的王的。_


	3. Chapter 3

21.

 

Erik也算是个为学生操碎了心的教授，那句我们仿佛是家人一般的关系不再只是贴在实验室墙头的政治宣传标语了，于是他不得不在凌晨两点开着Jane的车到了Thor电话里提到的酒吧门口，看着站在门外双肩上各扛了一位女士的Thor。Erik瞬间露出了那种青春期女孩过了门禁时间后被一个男孩送回家，开门的老父亲准备去摸储藏室里的棒球棍的表情。

 

_你这个混小子对我的宝贝姑娘干了什么？！！_

 

仿佛感受到了Erik的眼神杀，Thor立即指着Darcy开始解释：“不关我的事，她喝醉了，我拜托酒保照顾了她一阵子，我可以保证她身上什么事也没发生。”

 

很好，Erik的眼神开始转向Jane，他作风严谨的得意门生如今衣衫凌乱的样子让他的眉角继续往上吊了那么几个毫米。

 

“这个，我可以在明天早上慢慢再解释。”完事后居然还要被对方父亲眼神追杀的经验对于Thor来说还是破天荒头一回。

 

_其实，要是父亲知道我想对_ _Loki_ _做什么的话，恐怕就不止眼神杀了吧。_

_无限期的放逐，永世的囚牢，诸神的挞伐……你们可以审判奥丁之子，囚禁雷神，放逐_ _Thor_ _，但没有人可以动摇王的决定。_

_所以我必须成为阿斯加德的王。_

 

Thor将两位女士平放在车辆摊平的后座之上，又从副驾驶位的储物箱里拿走了一叠放在那的储备现金。

 

“你还要去干吗？”Erik不解凌晨两点了Thor还能有什么事。

 

“如果顺利的话，关于你们所有的问题，明天一早我就能解释清楚了。”Thor拿着现金跑回酒吧，那位性工作者的工作日才刚开始了一半，看见眼前性感的金发男士朝她跑过来，即使是阅人无数的资深性工作者也不禁兴奋地微张开双腿。

 

“噢~宝贝儿~你想对我做什么都可以，我只要60，不，30美金。”

 

“请宽心女士，我只是来打听一件事的。”Thor的彬彬有礼反倒让女人更为失望错过了这样一个尤物，“刚刚那位和你……的先生提到了一个坠落的卫星，知道那是在哪里吗？”

 

“原来你是看上了那个。”女人瞬间换上了一副公事公办的表情，“据我所知，那可是国家机密呢，你是哪个大公司的商业间谍？还是说，跟电影里那种007一样的人？”

 

Thor没怎么听懂女人的问题，不过在这里的三个月已经让他学会了一招神奇的魔法：他直接给了对方一张Grant。女人的表情似乎立即改变了，但是她略带讨好的朝着Thor眨了眨眼，嘴里却做了个“更多”的口型。Thor立即又给了对方一张Grant。

 

“Grant我的宝贝儿。”女人欢喜地接过，却仍旧没有提卫星的事，“如果有Franklin的话——”

 

在Thor又贡献了两张Franklin后女人终于凑到他的耳边说了一个地址，末了还顺带捏了一下Thor结实的臀部当做小费。Thor对此不置可否，只是再一次肯定了这种纸张存在某种能让人说真话的魔力。于是他习惯性地望着天花板计算了一下要让Loki开口说真话需要多少这种纸张，最后的答案是不行，所以美国的金融货币体系逃过了被雷神洗劫的命运，神佑美利坚。

 

“好了，我们先去这里。”Thor坐上副驾驶位往导航里输了他刚刚听到的地址名。Erik颇为无奈地启动了车子的引擎。

 

到达目的地不远处的山坡后Thor直接从车上打开门跳了出去然后隐入了黑暗，这里的奇怪设施让Erik露出了惊讶的表情，而此时后座上的Jane也呻吟着渐渐清醒过来。她其实并没有喝太多酒，只是雷神的攻城略地的进攻强度并不是Jane这样的地球级别的小破城市可以抵挡的，对于Thor来说勉强可以称为热身的几轮过后，Jane就彻底缴械投降半昏半睡了，然后Thor自然而然地就用了她的电话叫了Erik。

 

“我在哪儿？”Jane坐起来左右张望，“Erik？”

 

“刚刚酒吧里头到底发生了点什么？”Erik动用了那种来我办公室谈谈的语气。

 

“我明天早上再和你慢慢解释。”被同一句话接连敷衍了两次的Erik露出了无奈的表情，“Thor人呢？”

 

Erik指了指山下奇怪的建筑物后递给了Jane一支望远镜。

 

对于那栋建筑物的入侵过程可以被记载进雷神战争履历里的屈辱史，排名甚至超过他失陷于凡纳海姆的神族法阵里不得不靠着Loki拼了命来救他的那一次。真正动起来的时候Thor才体会到这具人类的躯体是多么地不堪大用。         雷神的神力姑且不谈，一些对Thor来说自然地如同呼吸一般的武技都因为这具身体带着的无形镣铐而无法施展。所以Thor只能被动承受着那些连战士都称不上的人类的进攻，扛着他们笨拙的扑击不停前进，以微弱的优势摆脱他们的纠缠甚至忽略那种针芒在背的被锁定感。只为了可以到达他最终的目的地——

 

Mjolnir以半嵌入大地的状态承受着冰冷的雨滴。

 

_我必须成为阿斯加德的王。_

 

Thor带着这样的决心握住了Mjolnir的锤柄，一向温驯的武器没有回应Thor的期待。无论他内心的呼喊有多么强烈，Mjolnir依旧重逾星辰。在一阵对天的质问咆哮声后，Thor任由那些人类将自己铐上后带出了Mjolnir所在的房间。

 

Coulson的审问在事后看起来是一场典型的鸡同鸭讲或者说地球人同火星人的对话。Thor连以九界为单位的基本政治关系都所知寥寥，更遑论偏安一隅的中庭本身那些鸡毛蒜皮的独立势力的割据反抗。所以真不知道的Thor的那个“我不知道你在说什么”的表情在久经特工培训的Coulson看起来尤为专业。做好了长期斗争准备的Coulson决定休息一下再继续。

 

“别到处乱跑。”

 

Thor的眼神追随着他的审问者落到了门外那些同样西装笔挺的工作人员身上，自动门很快在Coulson的身后关上挡住了Thor的眼光，他回过头来却发现面前站着一个穿着深绿色大衣的身影。

 

“Loki，你终于来了！”

 

22.

 

Thor刚刚开始展颜露出欣喜的表情就发现Loki的神情不同寻常。他的弟弟带着一脸哀悼的表情俯视着他，往日灵动的绿眼睛里笼罩着一层雾霾，他的眼睑半张半阖，黑色的睫毛在眼底留下一排深深的阴影。 Loki的声音低沉，让他听起来像是一个白日徘徊于世间的幽魂。

 

“我有问题要问你。”

 

Loki知道这是自己的多此一举，在自己刚刚经历的这个噩梦一般的发情期里他早已看清了整件事的来龙去脉，但他却还是不甘心，就像是虽然他自己早已察觉到王位的真正归属却还是想听Odin亲口承认一样，他想听听Thor亲口给他的最后判决。所以Loki在自身稍稍可以自我控制的情况下就迫不及待地使用魔法重新压下了自己的Omega体质和发情期症状赶来了中庭。

 

“关于那个……Omega的事。”

 

像Thor这样的战士想要瞒过Loki这样的魔法师需要动用命运之力的祈愿术，而反过来则要简单地多。加上恰巧Jane短暂发情时的气味掩盖了Loki从遥远的阿斯加德传来的微弱链接感受，于是当面前站着的仍旧是将自己打理地干干净净没有任何气息的Loki的时候，Thor理所当然地认为对方仍旧同他离开阿斯加德时一样。那么追溯自己最近的所作所为，Thor觉得Loki知道了他和Jane在那个酒吧里面发生的事。

 

于是Thor抬起眼睛露出了一个做了坏事被发现的表情，Loki终于认命地闭上了眼睛。

 

Thor没有想到Loki会这么在意Jane的事。虽然他一直号称阿斯加德种马，但其实自从700年前他确认Loki是他的绝对适配的Omega之后他的性生活就被他维持在一个解决生理需要的程度而已，只不过因为他的技术太好，所以在每个上过他的床的Omega的刻意渲染之下他才被推上某种“神坛”的高度而已。在Thor本人的计划里，当他向整个阿斯加德宣布Loki的真正身份并完成双方之间的链接后他就会忠于Loki一人，而在那之前的一切行为不过只是权宜之计罢了。他在那个狭小的洞穴里尝过真正的珍肴滋味，在那以后，除了Loki一切Omega对Thor来说不过味同嚼蜡而已，他也只是最低限度地吃一点确保自己不要饿死而已。

 

Loki之前从来没有对于Thor的Omega发表过任何的看法，虽然Thor多少能意识到当Loki听见某个Omega对着众人炫耀Thor在床上的表现的时候大概不久后那位就会遇见些倒霉事，但在他的记忆里，Loki并不曾因此而对他做过什么，至少不会像他隔天举着Loki扔出去第二天就被捅那样来得简单明快一一对应。

 

_所以难道_ _Loki_ _不满的是——这一次我选择的对象是一个人类_ _Omega_ _？_

 

“你是指血脉的问题？”

 

_你果然知道，我是个冰霜巨人的事……_

 

_所以我到底还在期待什么？你，你和_ _Odin_ _，你们不愧亲生父子，在骗人这件事上，连我这个谎言之神也自愧不如。_

 

 “是的，血脉。为什么对我隐瞒？”      

 

_嗯？我以为你不在乎那些个_ _Omega_ _的事？_

 

“我以为那不重要？”

 

_那不重要？我太小看你了，你不但亲生亲养，而且青出于蓝。在随意决定我的人生的这件事情上你真是做的游刃有余。我会怎么想从来也不在你的考虑范围内吧？从小到大我跟你说过多少次被你扔出去充满了羞辱感，你依然心血来潮想丢就丢。所以说，对我一个人隐瞒我的冰霜巨人血脉，为了对抗_ _Odin_ _的安排故意掩盖我的_ _Omega_ _体质对你来说都不是什么大不了的是吗？那不如，你也来尝尝被他人随意地安排人生是什么滋味吧。_

“既然那不重要，那么我就换个对你来说比较重要的话题。”Loki的视线对上 了Thor疑问的眼神，“父亲死了。”

 

“什么？！”Thor的表情挣扎良久，仿佛怎样也无法接受这几个字背后所表达的意义。

 

“你一向是他的最爱，所以来自于你的忤逆和恶言诅咒也格外地伤他的心，虽然他狠下心放逐了你，但来自约顿海姆的战争威胁对他步步紧逼，其他九界各地也同样暗潮汹涌，这成了压垮他的最后一根稻草，这一切对他来说都太过沉重了。”

 

“你的出发点并不坏，你爱他也爱阿斯加德所以才会想要拼命保护家园，我也试图同父亲解释，可是愤怒已经侵蚀了他的理智，他完全听不进去。”Loki停顿了一下欣赏了一番Thor那种骤然离开成鸟保护的稚鸟的慌张表情，“所以你也——不必太过自责。”

 

“我知道Mjolnir就在你的身边可你再也拿不起它了这事对你来说太过残忍，但你要学着接受事情的改变，包括父亲的死亡，也包括你不再拥有神力。”

 

“Loki你一定会有办法帮我的对不对？用那些神奇的魔法或是古老的仪式之类的？”Thor猛地从椅子上站起来冲向Loki试图像平常那样抓住他的肩膀表达自己迫切的情绪，但是Loki后退了一步仿佛在躲避这种过于亲密的接触，他仅仅只是伸出了右手食指顶住了Thor的额头。

 

人类的身躯在阿萨神的力量下根本无法移动分毫，Loki轻轻地推了一下指尖，Thor整个人就倒飞了出去摔在他先前坐着的椅子之上压垮了那个小小的折叠椅。倒在地上的Thor疼地龇牙咧嘴用不解的神情看着Loki想问他为何要这样对待自己，而Loki只是带着那副哀悼的表情走上前来单膝跪在他的胸口，膝盖轻轻地顶住了Thor的喉结，Thor第一次体会到其他人被Mjolnir压着是什么感觉。

 

“哥哥，我已经用了最最轻的力道，而我甚至不是一名阿斯加德的战士。”Loki侧过头来看着身下的Thor，眼神怜悯如同看待一只卑微的小生物，他的语气依旧轻柔平缓，好像在他口中吐出的并非是对于Thor的死亡宣告，“这具肉体凡胎太过脆弱了，我当然可以使用魔法让你重新获得强大的力量，但那会一瞬间抽空这具身体里的生命本源，那个魔法也许可以让你变回原来的Thor，但最多不会超过一天之后你就会因为本源枯竭而死亡。”

 

Loki抽出上衣口袋里的绿色丝帕，包裹在手指上轻轻地触碰了Thor眼角上的那个伤口：“你看看，这么细小的伤口却在你的脸上维持了这么久，它还需要结疤，脱落，然后等伤痕隐退或许又是几天。你现在脆弱地就像一只蝼蚁，而即使是魔法也无法让蝼蚁成为受人尊敬的神明。”

 

“所以阿斯加德别无选择了。”Loki从Thor的身上离开，那块绿色丝帕被他丢在了Thor的脸上，他居高临下地看着Thor认清事实后流下的不甘眼泪，“王位的重担落到了我的身上。”

 

“那么我能回家吗？”Thor半爬起身说出自己最后的请求。

 

“难道我刚刚的解释还不够清楚吗？且不提和约顿海姆的停战协定的前提是你的永久放逐，连母亲也禁止你回去，就算我动用王的特权硬是把你召回阿斯加德，你也无法在那里生存的。Volstagg一个随意的勾肩说不定会扯断你的脖子，Fandral在你身后拍一下的招呼或许会震断你的肋骨。我们每一个人的任何一个随意的举动都可能会杀死你，母亲已经承受了失去父亲的打击了，你难道还想让她看着你死在她的面前吗？比起这样，她宁愿你待在中庭，至少她的孩子还能在这里平安地生老病死。”

 

“后会无期，哥哥。”Loki摇了摇头说完他最后的悼词，“我很抱歉，永别了。”

 

23.

 

走出关着Thor的屋子的Loki望了望天空，那场不知持续了多久的雨依然在下，明明还是下午的天看起来依旧阴暗的可以。一堆穿着奇怪的中庭人在这座建筑物里行色匆匆，Loki的耳朵捕捉到了“Thor”这个词，他朝着那个方向望了一眼，似乎三个穿着和这里的人风格不同的家伙在和他们理论什么“这是我的研究成果，你们无权拿走。”和“如果你们执意要拿走，那至少要把Thor还给我们，他是我们实验室的成员，不是什么身份不明的恐怖分子。”

 

Loki抬了抬眉，他内心最后一点把Thor从此丢在此地的疑虑被瞬间打消地一干二净。Thor不愧是Thor，他在哪都能交到一堆朋友，用不着别人为他操心。于是Loki来到了Mjolnir的面前，那把锤子依旧以砸下来时的那种状态牢牢地嵌在原地。

 

_“若有资质之人，当举起此锤，以继雷神之力。”_

 

Loki试了试，果然奇迹没有发生。

 

_你只是把破锤子而已，你凭什么也来评断我不够资格？！！那个不负责任只会惹事也不见得比我诚实的家伙都能一度获得你的承认，我至少比他认真务实地在为阿斯加德服务吧？_

 

无论Loki的内心怎么试图和Mjolnir讲道理，他依旧得不到神器的垂青。虽然让神器暂时流落中庭有点可惜，但等他有时间了总会想出办法来的。当务之急是回去稳定阿斯加德的民心，应对约顿海姆的战争威胁，更重要的是，每一个新王的王位前总会需要个别重量级的敌人的头颅作为点缀的。Loki认为，他已经找到他想要猎取的猎物了。于是他迈出那座Mjolnir所在的建筑，走入公路旁的7-11便利店，厕所的大门外贴着一张的电影海报，Loki瞄了一眼那张海报后将它随手掀起丢在了身后。

 

漫天风雪从海报后面的墙面里吹出来，Loki猫着身子跨过了那个狭小的空间通道踏上了约顿海姆的土地后关掉了这个空间缝隙。而过了几分钟来上厕所的便利店老板一脸震惊地盯着厕所门口将近两英尺高的积雪，在那上面一张《白雪公主和猎人》的电影海报歪歪斜斜地躺着，在原来的那位猎人的位置那个黑色的窟窿特别引人注目。

 

彩虹桥上的Heimdall依旧以一种质疑的眼光看着Loki，很显然他的地球和约顿海姆之行都对Heimdall进行了某种程度的感官屏蔽，所以Heimdall有非常合理的理由在怀疑Loki正在策划一些不轨之事。

 

“我只有一个问题，Heimdall，当Odin坐在王座上的时候他每时每刻做的每一件事说的每一句话难道都对你毫无保留吗？”

 

Heimdall沉默以答。

 

“真没趣，我还等着你回答个‘是’然后我就能顺理成章的嘲笑你们这种欺骗三岁小孩的宣传标语式的谎言了。”

 

“既然如此，我的要求也不会比Odin多出分毫，你以前怎么侍奉他的，如今也怎么侍奉我。”Loki大步走出希敏约格的大门，“在我弥补完Thor对于阿斯加德造成的损害之前，任何人不得通过彩虹桥。”

 

在Loki忙着制定他的新王狩猎计划的时候，Sif他们几个则在一处休息室内开着他们的秘密会议。

 

“我们最好的朋友被放逐了，王位属于Loki了，约顿海姆与我们的战争在即，而你居然还在给我吃！！”Fandral有的时候不太想承认Volstagg是他的挚友之一。

 

“那你怎么不说Loki还是Thor的Omega呢！”Volstagg咬了口羊腿大声反驳，“何况我吃并不代表我不在乎。”

 

“所以你是说Loki不会去做对Thor不利的事？”Fandral停止了他的来回踱步看着Volstagg。

 

“但Thor是什么时候标记的Loki？”Sif插入了对话，“在他被放逐的时候Loki还是个Beta不是吗？”

 

“从Loki发情时的信息素浓度感觉起来……好像有几十年了？”Hogun不太确定，他毕竟不是阿萨神族的人。

 

“至少吧……可是Loki为什么不告诉我们他分化成了Omega，在这事上骗过我们所有人会有什么乐趣吗？”

 

“他可是Loki，你能搞得懂他？”

 

“可他们是亲兄弟啊！！Thor为什么要这么干，不怕来自于Odin的刑罚吗？最恐怖的是Loki居然还同意了。”

 

“话又说回来了，不久前不是还在听Herfjoter夸耀Thor的床技吗？她是怎么绕过九界最强魔法师的标记和Thor做的？”

 

“还是说——Loki没有标记Thor？”

 

剩下三人用非常严肃的表情望着Volstagg，后者立即无辜地举起双手：“我什么都没说。”

 

“那我们必须去把Thor找回来了。”Hogun的语调严肃，“如果是我们想象的那样，你觉得Loki会善罢甘休？。”

 

“不至于那么严重吧……”Volstagg的确对吃以外的一切都非常地不敏感。

 

“不管如何，我们得先找到Thor。”Sif确认了他们几人的行动方向。

 

“那Heimdall那边怎么办？”

 

Volstagg话还没有说完，一名卫兵打开了休息室的大门带了了Heimdall的消息：“Heimdall想见你们。”

 

彩虹桥的光芒对于Loki来说就是一串大写的“背叛”。他不是没有料到那玩意会亮，但他没料到那玩意会亮的这么快，Heimdall对他这位王简直就是一点点应付交代的虚与委蛇都懒得做，Loki想象了一下那张万年严肃又面无表情的冰山脸做了个鬼脸表情配上一曲“噜啦啦啦”然后末了再加上一句“老子就是背叛你了，你又能拿我怎样呢？”作为结尾。如果他的嘲讽对象不是自己的话，Loki还是挺欣赏这一套的。

 

_既然你们都执意想要背叛我，那就别怪我心狠手辣了。_

 

************************************************************

 

新墨西哥州——

 

Thor从Jane手里接过了盛着早餐的盘子递给了Erik和Darcy。

 

“谢谢。”

 

Erik着实有点感慨，几天前眼前这个家伙突然半夜里打电话让他去接喝醉了的Darcy和……薛定谔的Jane，然后他不知发了什么疯似的冲进了一处神秘的政府研究机关。Erik不知怎么该形容那天夜里的场景，就好像现场看了一场《007》外加WWE联赛转播，总而言之眼前这个来路神秘的男人打倒了一堆黑衣人后终于还是失陷在了里面。Erik以为这已经是可能发生的最糟糕情况了，谁知道等他们在日出时分回到他们在这里的临时实验室的时候发现同样一群黑衣人正在搬他们所有的家当。接连两次的打击终于让Jane疯了，他的好学生刹那间化身成了非洲草原上的母狮子，她亲自开着车子一路追着这群家伙最后直接撞进了他们那个奇怪建筑外站着持枪保镖的大门，然后她引经据典地从公民权利一路讲到联邦宪法。最终在Darcy追加损失了一个随身iPod再加上她本人的一本纸质笔记本后三人带着一脸死了爹娘表情的Thor回到了他们的实验室。

 

回来后的几天里Thor似乎开始安于现状了，他口中那些奇怪的名词的出现比率明显减少，如果连Erik都看出来了Thor心情欠佳的话那其他的姑娘们势必早就看出来了。昨晚Erik看见Jane又去了Thor的房间，他勉强压下了自己去掀开盒子看看依然薛定谔的Jane到底和这个家伙发生了什么的念头。就在Erik思考着今天应该联系他在大学实验室里的哪个关系再试图挽回一下他们的智慧结晶的时候大门那里响起了敲门的声响，他永远不会忘记当他看见一群好像什么奇幻古装剧里跑出来的人物在门外激动大喊时心中升起的无限违和感。

 

这他妈实在太不科学了。

 

24.

 

Sif他们用了一秒澄清了Loki花了一秒想出来的关于Thor的流放和Odin已死的谎言。事实证明，即使是谎言之神想撒个天衣无缝的谎也是需要时间成本的投入和一定的努力的。当然，来到中庭的四人没有提关于Loki突然变成了Thor的Omega还有他发情了这件事，毕竟那涉及Thor的隐私。而当着一群中庭人谈论阿斯加德未来的王的隐私就和当着一群蚂蚁脱光一样是既没有必要又不合时宜的行为。

 

所以自以为掌握了毁灭者之所以会出现在这座中庭小镇的所有原因的Thor一行其实各自都有被蒙在鼓里的部分，而那些缺失的碎片又恰恰是对整个事情的来龙去脉至关重要的。不过哪个阿斯加德的战士能在对着那么个大号敌人的时候还想些关于过去发生的事情的合理性的问题呢？

 

于是千里迢迢赶来地球的四位嗷嗷叫着冲向了毁灭者，然后证实了绝对的实力差距无法靠着无限透支的勇气来弥补。好在嘴炮永远是所有正派可以依赖的最后手段，尤其是当对面站着的那位敌人和你认识了差不多2500年的情况下，所以Thor一行人还不至于真正的绝望。

 

“弟弟，不管我做了什么让你步入歧途，不管我做了什么让你做这一切，我是真的感到非常抱歉。但这些人是无辜的，杀了他们你也得不到任何好处，杀了我，结束这一切吧。”

 

多么感人肺腑动人至深，乍一听似乎是站在了绝对的道德高地之上。Loki关掉了毁灭者的能量输出按钮起身走到Thor的投影面前，金属的巨人伸出右手食指点在了Thor的额头上。

 

“既然你自己要求，那么我便不客气了，Thor，因为这一切本就该是你——罪有应得。”

 

这一次Loki没有留手，毁灭者的手掌狠狠地扫过Thor的脸颊，那具凡胎肉体像破布袋一样在地上碾压翻滚，Thor几乎瞬间陷入了死亡边缘，随后扑上来的Jane同时出乎了Thor和Loki两者的意料。在目睹了两人寥寥几句却格外情真意切的告别之后Loki才突然有兴趣观察了一下这位中庭女性，随后他意外地发现——她居然是一位在这个蛮荒国度里数量极少的Omega。

 

_不愿意娶一位冰霜巨人作为神后倒是和一名中庭人打得火热？你那高贵的阿斯加德王族血脉这回难道就不怕被污染了？_

 

Loki觉得刚刚其实应该动用能量炮连个全尸都不给他留才对。

 

再然后就是那支该死的锤子乘着暴风与闪电登场，顺便再给已经快断气了的Thor做了个外部电起搏。这其中的侥幸成分已经让Loki怀疑起这世上其实存在一个所谓的奇迹之神，而他手上有张奇迹受益者名单，而那张只有屈指可数的几个幸运儿的名单上开篇第一个写着Thor的名字。比起那个来，雷神随后的华丽出场与毁灭者的失败不过就是每个奇迹都必备的锦上添花而已不值一提。

 

一切对Loki来说就此进入了倒计时，万众拥戴的王位继承人已经在中庭着装完毕只准备乘着彩虹桥归来然后取走Loki的一切。远古冰棺对于Heimdall的封禁恐怕根本支持不住Loki分批蚕食完约顿人的军队保留下完整的约顿海姆领土并入阿斯加德。不过Laufey的头颅总该是个足够分量的政绩军功才对，Thor虽然在九界到处被人称颂勇猛，可他的平叛战绩也不过是些虾兵蟹将而已，自Odin之后第一个真正打败九界中的某位王者的人不是Thor而是Loki。

 

_告诉我阿斯加德，这样的证明够了吗？我是否证明了我的资格？_

 

而门外匆匆到来的Thor说明了这种资格并不是争取来的，而是天生的。无论Loki做了什么，阿斯加德的王依然是Thor。而Thor那一贯的站在绝对道德高地上的责问则更凸显出了这一幕的可笑。

 

“为什么你不告诉母亲，你想杀了我的朋友，还想杀了我？”

 

_那你怎么不告诉母亲，是你把我变成一个无用的_ _Beta_ _，将近_ _700_ _年。_

 

但不像Thor，Loki不会纠结于过去的点滴不幸，因为要是他认真地这么干的话，恐怕就不会有什么时间面对未来了。再说了，Loki也不像Thor这样这么没有合约精神。

 

明明还不到半天以前，Thor已经用他的命换了那群中庭蚂蚁的命。Loki杀了他们吗？并没有。所以现在确实是Thor还未履约，Loki想杀他也只是在如实地执行合约内容而已。不管这个条约本身有多么地不平等，条件是Thor自己定的，Loki也只是接受而已。即使没有白纸黑字，这是由两位王者签订的条约，效力不下于阿斯加德和约顿海姆之间的停战协定。而现在身为缔约方的Thor不但主动毁约，还把他自己亲口提出的条件作为Loki恶行的证据然后一脸义正言辞的谴责。

 

_怎么？你_ _Thor_ _说过的话做过的事就可以当屁一样随风而逝，而我_ _Loki_ _说过的话做过的事就要一一存档当成呈堂证供吗？！！那我又何必在意，反正谋杀叠加谋杀也依然只是谋杀而已。_

 

“如果现在你不介意的话，我还得去毁灭约顿海姆呢。”

 

Gungnir的轰击落在Thor的身上，Loki觉得自己心安理得，他一路跑至希敏约格将将手中的Gungnir插入彩虹桥的核心中枢的时候，这座伟大建筑的最终形态终于呈现在他面前。Loki 将焦距坐标定在了约顿海姆之上后大量的能量被投射向约顿海姆星球的表面，等Thor赶来的时候寒冰组成的树枝已经开始在彩虹桥上生长了。

 

“你已经阻止不了这一切了，彩虹桥会不停生长，直到摧毁约顿海姆为止。”

 

“你为什么要这么做？”

 

_这难道还不明显吗？向父亲证明我有登上王位的资格，向你证明我有站在你身边的资格，人生统共也不过就是这么点事了，我总得做成一样不是吗？_

 

“为了向父亲证明我才那个更有能力的儿子！！我救了他的性命，拿下了Laufey的人头，毁灭了那个丑陋的种族！！然后我就能证明我才是真正适合那个王位的人！”

 

“你不能把冰霜巨人整个灭族！”

 

“为什么不能？难道这世上还有哪个你喜欢的冰霜巨人值得让你放过那个种族一命吗？啊？”

 

_说啊！！说你哪怕曾经……有那么一点点……_

**_喜欢我。_ **

****

25.

 

Thor不明白Loki问自己是否喜欢某个冰霜巨人和他要毁灭约顿海姆之间有什么必然联系？难道他的喜欢就能让Loki网开一面了吗？Thor从来也没见过Loki对着自己的朋友做坏事的时候会因为自己的求情就放过对方，更何况他也没什么喜欢的冰霜巨人。

 

“这两者不能混为一谈，我的确讨厌冰霜巨人，这些人狡诈残忍又自私卑劣，但这并不代表我们就要将他们整个毁灭。”

 

_是吗？那可真是谢谢了，讨厌还要留对方一命的大王子殿下，所以你只是把我变成_ _Beta_ _就算了事了？那我宁可你杀了我！！也好过这种被施舍一样的活着，还要逼着我一次一次亲眼目睹您那与生俱来的高贵荣光只为了一次次证明我生来就不如你！_

 

“我知道我之前在约顿海姆的行为惹出了大乱子，但是我已经改变了。”

 

“真巧，我也是。”Loki的眼神里透着一种Thor看不懂的决绝，“现在就来和我决一胜负吧。”

 

“我要的从来都不是什么王位！！我只是想成为和你平等的存在！”

 

被Gungnir抽打的味道并不好过，被Loki用魔法制服只是某个先手或是招数使用的时机把握问题，但被Loki用纯粹的武力打倒那就完全是另一个层面的问题了。而且在Thor看来，Loki完全在为一件早就已经达成了的事情在向他发起挑战。他是他的弟弟，等他当了王之后还会让他成为阿斯加德的神后。Thor不知道除了这样以外还有什么可以证明他们之间是平等的事情了。

 

“你是我的弟弟，我不会和你打的，等我当了王——”

 

“我不是你的弟弟！！你也当不了王！！”Thor的解释直接被Loki怒吼着打断。

 

“Loki你疯了。”

 

“我是疯了吗？是吗？是吗！！！”

 

_是啊，我真是疯了才会妄想得到你和_ _Odin_ _的承认，就算我做得再多，也永远只是一个狡诈残忍又自私卑劣的冰霜巨人。_

 

“我真不知道到底发生了什么才会把你变得这么多愁善感，别告诉我是因为那个女性Omega！！”

 

Thor觉得有必要袒护一下Jane，因为不像其他阿斯加德的Omega们个个附有神力，Jane身为凡人很可能没法抵挡Loki定义里的那些恶作剧，Thor不想让他们之间的事真正地波及无辜。

 

“Loki，你不准去伤害Jane。”

 

“哦，看来还真的是她。”Loki有那么一瞬间完全控制不住自己的表情，嫉妒攀附在他的五官之上将它们扭曲成一片丑陋的形状。

 

_我在你身边待了将近_ _2500_ _年，得到的回报是被封印自身_ _Omega_ _的体质_ _700_ _年外加一个单向的标记，这个女人待了多久？她认识你能有_ _100_ _天吗？她能活_ _100_ _年吗？！我不够资格就算了，凭什么一个蝼蚁却能得到这项资格，她有哪里高贵特别了？！！！_

 

“不准伤害她？什么女人有这么了不起，？这么看起来我们两个了了这里的事后，我得亲自去拜访她一下讨教讨教！”

 

雷神终于愤怒了，不愿意和弟弟来个公平较量却能为了个女人嘶吼着冲过来。Loki已经完全忘记了他首先是个魔法师，或者哪怕是天才在狂怒之下也不适合动用需要大量计算来堆砌精密结构的魔法。Loki只记得奋力地挥舞手中的Gungnir，哪怕他成为他口中最为不屑的打蛮架的一份子，哪怕他被Thor击倒不得已在地上狼狈地翻滚，哪怕他嘶吼着自己都听不懂的语言。这一刻，Loki终于成了一个他自己最为鄙视的野蛮人。

 

但是很可惜的，绝对的实力差距也同样无法靠着无限透支的愤怒来弥补。只不过在这一次的证明过程中，Loki代替Sif他们成了那个反例教材，在使用蛮力方面的确Loki和Thor之间存在着天壤之别，所以就算再不甘心Loki也只能被Mjolnir压在彩虹桥上逞逞口舌之快。

 

然后大王子殿下开始用Mjolnir砸彩虹桥了。为了他那虽然讨厌冰霜巨人却又要留他们一命的悲天悯人的“圣人”情怀。Loki很想告诉他，从一个冰霜巨人的角度来看，那叫打败了我们却不屑于给予我们配得上一名战士的光荣死亡，好让我们继续跪在你的面前像条狗一样赞颂你的怜悯和慈悲，仿佛“圣人”的事迹若不留下见证者广为传颂，德行就无法得到弘扬和昭彰。

 

_去你妈的。你想发疯找死那就去死吧。_

 

Loki骂的时候忘记Thor在奇迹之神的名单上已经早早地挂了名了，所以尽管彩虹桥碎了，希敏约格塌了，阿斯加德的边界的一部分连同Loki和Thor一起朝着无尽的虚空坠落，Odin依然在最后一刻抓住了Thor。

 

_我真是蠢透了，我怎么能够忘记这个呢？别的人好比说我，找死那就是真死，而你，你这样在奇迹之神那里挂了名的家伙，你找死那叫呼唤奇迹。需不需要我再跪在你面前一遍好跟着你一道称颂奇迹的名？_

 

在以前的时候，通常都是Loki在Odin那受了气开始怀疑自己的生存意义所以跑去Thor那里寻求慰藉，而在今天的彩虹桥下却突然变成了Loki越过了Thor向着Odin求证他最后的存在意义。

 

“我原本可以证明的，父亲，我原本可以做到的，为了你，还有为了我们所有人。”

 

“不，Loki。”他忘了，忘记了Odin本来早就否定了自己，现在不过就是再多了一个Thor而已。

 

_我真是……蠢透了。_

 

好在Loki一向记得自己对于蠢人最后的劝告：蠢人何必留恋于世，白白浪费资粮最后还落得旁人耻笑。那就这样吧，自己的落幕虽然愚蠢而不光彩，但好在看热闹的闲人还不算太多，以他的运气看来，这已经不算最糟糕的结局了。

 

那就，

 

这样了吧。

 

Loki终于放开了握住Mjolnir的手。

 

“Loki，不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Thor猛地张开眼睛，等着仍旧在他视网膜上循环的虚空里掉落的Loki慢慢隐去，然后他呼了口气坐起身来，顺便拎起还搁在他身上的各种手臂大腿放回他们的主人身边。然后他从一堆各种肤色、各种性征的裸露肉体里爬出来，空气里乱七八糟的Alpha和Omega的气味混成一团让他的感官陷入麻木。Thor赤着足踩在自己寝宫的厚地毯上，走到桌边端起一杯醒酒茶一饮而尽。

 

某个被他的动静弄醒的人跟着爬下了属于Thor的睡了一堆人的床，他绕到Thor的面前伸出双手勾住这个雄健男人的脖颈，踮起脚将自己送了上去。Thor侧过头避过了对方的吻，却顺势打开了那人的双腿架在自己的腰上，随后他将对方压在床边的低矮茶桌上就此干了起来。

 

这是Thor Odinson在阿斯加德的一个清晨，

 

过去一年来天天如此。

 

26.

 

Thor在这个人的身体里进进出出，他的眼睛却越过对方的头顶看着后面盛放水果的一个银盘子。橡木制的茶桌因为不堪负荷两个人的身体重量而发出尖利的呻吟，连带着上面所有的器具一起跟着Thor律动的节奏一起晃动。银盘子里放着的一串葡萄，最下面有一颗看起来就快掉下来了。于是Thor的眼睛盯着这颗绿色的葡萄，看着它一副摇摇欲坠却还是抵死坚持的样子，然后他不自觉地加大了操身下人的力度。

 

那个人的叫声开始变得高亢，他的手不自觉的想抓住什么来稳定住自己如同浪里颠簸的躯体。在他几乎快扫到那个银盘子的时候Thor一手扣住了他的手腕，所以那颗碧绿的葡萄仍旧在Thor的眼前一晃一晃的。身下人的淫叫逐渐变成了悲鸣，Thor才意识到自己太用力了，当他松开手的时候发现对方的手腕被自己捏出一圈完整的手印。他略带歉意地拍了拍对方的脸颊却丝毫没有停下自己抽插的频率，终于在他的一阵低吼声中Thor释放了自己的第一波欲望，在Thor还在缓慢从对方身体抽离的过程中，那人就像一条无脊柱的软体动物那样慢慢地从桌子上滑落。

 

另一个人取代了前面那一位的位置，在过去这一年里，大家终于明白了什么叫做阿斯加德最强的Alpha，他的欲望就像是九界里最深的沟壑，无论多少人前赴后继粉身碎骨却依旧望不到其中的边界，没有人知道这个洞有多深。新接替的那位Omega被Thor面朝下按在了茶桌之上，然后Thor固定住对方的下巴，让他的视线同自己一样聚焦在那颗要掉不掉的葡萄之上。

 

“看着他。”Thor在那个人的耳边命令，丝毫没有介意自己对着一颗葡萄使用了人称代词，“告诉我，你看见了什么。”

 

“一颗葡萄，它快掉下来了，殿下。”那人小心地回答。

 

“是他，他快掉下去了。”

 

随后Thor不再有任何评论，他分开身下之人的臀缝就将自己顶了进去。然后他开始全力冲刺，规律的肉体撞击发出“啪啪”的声响，那位被操的Omega开始露出痛苦夹杂着愉悦的表情。而Thor面无表情地盯着葡萄的晃动，伴随着他规律的撞击声，葡萄一下一下地在空中划着半圆圈的弧度，与整串果实链接处的枝丫那里一根一根植物的纤维因为剧烈晃动的拉扯而崩断。

 

它就要掉了，而它还没掉，至少在Thor身下之人尖叫着到达高潮的时候没有掉。不过Thor也并没有要为难这位Omega的意思，反正其他想要的人早已经在周围趴着等待时机上位了。所以男性的Omega变成了一名女性的Alpha。战斗本能让这位彪悍的女战将同Thor相持了一番彼此的体位，Thor勾了勾嘴角在手上加上了一些擒拿的技巧，在一番极小范围内的过招与较量之后她被弯折了躯体放在了茶桌之上，露出身下不设防的秘处等着Thor来拜访。

 

“殿下就不怕我直接扯下那颗葡萄吗？”不甘心自己的失败，女人迅速伸出手去够头顶那个果盘里那颗被Thor过分在意的葡萄，却被抢先一步的Thor直接按住手掌一扭顺势将她整个人翻了个身。

 

“你做不到的。”Thor以淡然的语气下定结论，然后乘势挺进了自身的欲望。

 

“试试看嘛，万一呢。”女人手指勾起一把银制水果刀，在手指上转了半圈积累了一下初速度后将水果刀朝着葡萄扔了过去，“叮”地一声响，不知何时Thor手中脱手的盘子在空中撞到了那把小刀然后两者各自落到了旁边的地毯上，“唔……殿下，您真棒！！”

 

女人咬牙忍住对于Thor的进攻的本能呻吟继续试图使坏，但Thor不为所动见招拆招，同时他下半身的进攻速度也丝毫没有落下，整个矮桌子上一片杯盘狼藉，只有放着那串葡萄的银盘子得以幸免于难。但那也只是多苟延残喘了一阵而已，女人与Thor的打斗已经让结实的桌子都处于散架边缘，何况是一个只剩小半根梗连接着的葡萄。但性爱中的两人似乎已经管不了许多了，Thor粗鲁地抓住了女战士的头发，对方似乎也挺乐意被这样对待，但是她同样也不甘示弱地使劲抓挠着Thor的背部，指甲在Thor的皮肤上留下五道长长的印记。

 

“喝！！！”“嗯啊！！！！！！”

 

在两声几乎同时出口的感叹声里，那颗葡萄悄然地落到了桌子之上，然后沿着桌子晃动倾斜的方向一路滚落到了猩红色的地毯上。女性的Alpha在出口了那声呻吟过后短暂地昏迷了，而Thor的视线则一路跟随者那颗葡萄掉落的路线直至他落在地上。

 

“它落在地上了，殿下，要捡起来吗？”先前那位Omega同样注意到了这一幕，他靠着桌子刚刚缓过一点劲来，目前正挣扎着起身好去捡那颗葡萄。

 

“不用了。”Thor从那位女性的身体里退出来走向寝宫另一边的巨大浴池，“捡不起来的，因为不知道他——掉去哪里了。”

 

**********************************************************************

 

等Thor打理完着装离开自己的寝宫的时候已经是阿斯加德标准定义里的上午了，依照惯例，他会先拜访断掉的彩虹桥。没有了希敏约格的Heimdall依旧尽职尽责地站在彩虹桥末端的断口，用他的眼睛透过无尽虚空看向九界的每一个角落。

 

每天上午，Thor会来问Heimdall一个问题：“你能看见他吗？”

 

而Heimdall的回答永远是：“是的，我能看见她。”

 

看起来对于人称代词的使用混乱似乎在阿斯加德比比皆是，而Thor也并不在意，今天他也同以往一样来走到Heimdall的面前问出自己一成不变的问题。

 

“你能看见他吗？”

 

可是今天，这个一成不变的问题有了一个崭新的答案：“是的，他在中庭。”

 

“你说什么？！！”正准备笑笑摇头离去的Thor转过头用一种混杂着兴奋、恐惧、胆怯和震惊的表情看着Heimdall，“我问的是他，Loki，我的弟弟。”

 

“是的，他在中庭，刚刚到达了宇宙魔方的身边。”

 

27.

 

Loki深深地吸了一口周围的空气，严格来说并没有什么好闻的，他可以捕捉空气里那些最基础的衔尾蛇环芳香剂散发的味道，太过拙劣的提炼和合成技术使得这种香味充满了一种人工的廉价感。但Loki依旧露出了满意的表情，难得他没有闻到任何和硫磺、腐肉、鲜血和酸液相关的味道，于是兴奋的Loki又努力做了个深呼吸。

 

在Loki面前有几个家伙一副如临大敌的样子，一位也许有着和Odin差不多遭遇的独眼家伙让他放下手里的矛。在这个可怜的低魔国度，这儿的人甚至搞不清矛和权杖的区别。虽然魔法师更偏爱能够施法的种族做自己的奴仆，但现在可不是由得Loki挑挑拣拣的时候。

 

心情大好的Loki没有介意这些人扔过来的那些不痛不痒的金属小弹珠，在他上次短暂到访中庭来见流放中途的Thor的时候并不知道这里的人们这么逗，他们难道真的觉得这种小弹珠发射器会给他们带来什么安全感吗？Loki多少有点开始担心他的未来仆人们的智商问题了。角落里有个奋力抵抗家伙的家伙总算让Loki看到了一点希望，至少那家伙的意志力够得上自己动用心灵宝石了。至于那个独眼的家伙，他似乎还是没有认清现场的状况，以为Loki忙着感召另外一个奴仆就会忘记他对宇宙魔方做的那些小动作了。

 

“我劝你别这么做。”Loki需要统治世界，为此他需要一堆仆人，为了确保这一堆仆人的服从性，他需要一支军队，为了给一支军队支付一个抵押品，他需要一种叫做宇宙魔方的东西，而那玩意儿现在不巧正好在眼前这位独眼手上，“我还需要那个呢。”

 

“我们没必要把事情搞大吧。”

 

“我们当然有必要。”对了，Loki忘记了，中庭的外交触角还未及九界全境，一年前他们没发现阿斯加德的大王子的政治避难行为，一年后的他们自然也不理解这是阿斯加德的二王子提出的正式外交声明。所以Loki觉得自己有必要再向对方强调一遍，“我是Loki，来自阿斯加德，我此行肩负光荣使命。”

 

“Loki？Thor的弟弟？”总算是有个认识自己的家伙了，Loki瞄了对方一眼，原来是和那个女性Omega一起的家伙。

 

“我们与你们这些人毫无瓜葛。”

 

“蚂蚁和靴子之间也没有啊。”

 

“所以你这是要踩死我们的意思？”

 

“我可是带来了福音，我要解放你们。”

 

“从何处解放？”

 

“自由。自由是人生最大的谎言，它带给你们的不是意志的彰显而是无序与混乱。瞧瞧这个小小的弹丸之地，就在这么一丁点的地方上生活的人类居然崇拜着十几种互相征伐的宗教，说着一百多种互不想通的语言，住在近两百个主权互相独立的国家，并将自身的血脉传承归咎于上千个不同的民族。这就是自由带给你们的对于你们自身和周遭认知的混乱，如果你们能发自内心地明白这一点，那你们就能找到真正的安宁所在。”

 

_看呐，这位_ _Thor_ _的“老朋友”，你现在的眼神看起来可比刚刚平静安详多了。_

 

Loki认为他的演讲有理有据，只是可惜独眼的家伙受自由主义荼毒过深完全没有接受他的观点。好在刚刚已经度化了的一个家伙及时指出了独眼的阴谋，那家伙想将Loki和他可爱的仆人们活埋在这座建筑物底下。

 

_可惜了，我本来还打算以理服人的。_

 

脱出的过程整体来说有惊无险，虽然那个独眼负隅顽抗了一阵子，就像一只卡在鞋底花纹缝隙里怎么碾都碾不死的蚂蚁，不过终究只是一只蚂蚁而已无伤大雅，Loki决定暂时不管他了。

 

Loki一行最终选择了一处地下防空洞作为落脚之处，他们在这里展开了临时的巢穴，看着属于自己的那群可爱的工蚁们开始忙忙碌碌，Loki觉得他终于可以真正坐下来喘息一阵子——如果那个该死的齐塔瑞疯子不是突然间入侵了Loki的心灵展开了远程对话的话，这一刻还是值得Loki称颂一番的。

 

“齐塔瑞的大军越发的按耐不住了。”

 

“那就让他们学学自我约束。他们想要战争，我便会给予他们光荣的战争。”

 

“战争？你管捏死一些虫子的事叫战争？”如果宇宙间还有些基础共识的话，地球人蝼蚁一般的战斗力也许是不同文明间少有的共同认知了。

 

“人类也许的确柔弱而渺小，但那是建立在你的军队的确如你所描述的那样所向披靡的基础上的。毕竟——强与弱只是个相对概念不是吗？”

 

“少玩弄这些语言的陷阱和花招，你竟敢质疑我们，质疑那位伟大的存在。别忘了可是他将权杖交到你的手上，教导你那些早已失传了的远古知识，并且赋予了你崭新的生存意义。”齐塔瑞人用他僵硬的面部肌肉硬摆出一个嘲讽的表情，“尤其是当你像头丧家之犬被驱赶、流放、一败涂地的时候。”

 

“我曾经是位王！合法的阿斯加德的王！！是他们背叛了我。”

 

“你瞧你啊，温室里长大的幼稚小王子，盯着你那渺小又不起眼的愿望就敢称其为野心？我们要的远不止一个地球，魔方所能连接的世界广袤远超乎你所能想象。”

 

“恕我直言，你们还没有魔方呢，直接把它当成现有资产计算下一步计划是不是太过自信了一点？”齐塔瑞人的恼羞成怒看起来更像是对Loki切中要害的褒奖，“我无意威胁，不过在我打开空间门领导你的军队之前，你所有的也无非只是嘴上空谈而已，志向‘高远’的齐塔瑞人。”

 

齐塔瑞人假装没有听见Loki的反讽：“你会得到你想要的战争的，阿斯加德人。但若你胆敢失手让宇宙魔方落入他人之手，这世间将再无一个国度可以成为你的藏身之所，无论你躲在生者的住处还是死者的净土我们都能找到你。你以为你已经尝尽世间痛苦滋味了吗？到那个时候，他会让你跪着祈求曾经历过的那些痛苦，因为比起你将要经历的，过去的那些就仿佛蜜一般甜美了。”

 

28．

 

Loki的工蚁们相处地不错，尤其是那位叫Erik的Thor的旧相识和一位叫Barton的前神盾局特工。Erik总算是有点脑子，虽然他解释起一堆宇宙相关的问题时所用的公式理论在Loki看起来依旧是错误百出，但他至少是前进在正确的道路上了，魔法学徒四舍五入一下也能算半个魔法师了。

 

“宇宙魔方真是让我大开眼界，那是知识之上的东西，更像是……真理。”是的，魔法师们穷尽宇宙奥秘，只为了追寻最终的真理，这个学徒虽然入门太晚，但态度却着实端正。

 

“我知道。”Loki难得像个导师对于学徒那样谆谆教导，“它展示给每一个人完全不同的一面。那么你呢，Barton探员，它给你展示了什么？”

 

“我的下个目标。”看起来Barton是位典型的战士。

 

“哈哈，脑筋顽固的家伙，这家伙缺乏真理之魂，难怪会选择在这么个地下墓地落脚。”

 

“哦，你深爱的雷迪森酒店倒是有24小时送餐服务和按摩浴缸，但就是不巧缺乏神盾局那种防止魔方辐射泄漏的铅板。”

 

Loki静静地看着他们打着嘴仗，这是一个魔法师和一个战士待在一起的必然结果，互相装作看不起对方的成就贡献却在关键时刻毫不犹豫地仰赖对方的专业，那种——信任的战友间才会有的互动。

 

_“你还记得在诺恩海姆的那一次？”_

_“那才不叫紧张，弟弟。那叫战斗之火。”_

_“哦，是吗？”_

_“不然我是怎么在上百战士中杀出一条血路，把我们一起给救出去的？”_

_“呃，我怎么记得好像应该是我释放了一阵迷雾掩护大家逃跑的？”_

_这是，多久以前的事了？_

 

Loki打断了Barton和Erik之间的对话：“我明白Fury为什么选择你来守护魔方了。”

 

“你需要同他抗衡，先生。只要他还在天上，我就没法制服他，他正在召集他的队伍。”

 

“他们有威胁吗？”Loki还是第一次听说蚂蚁里也有王牌。

 

“多少吧，这个队伍历年来总有些互相间的间隙。但Fury总会让他们走上正轨，这样说不定就会给我们带来一点麻烦了。”

 

“你挺崇敬Fury啊。”

 

“他头脑清晰。”

 

“所以这就是你没能杀了他的原因？”

 

“可能吧，因为我迷失了方向。”

 

“我想知道你所说的这支队伍里的一切，我要测试他们的能力，我受够了在阴暗处来回躲藏，我要掌控这个世界，而不是暂居于此。”Loki需要一个可以被重新称之为家的地方。

 

“这有风险。”

 

“是啊。”但那又如何，Loki还怕什么风险，他的人生还能糟到哪里去呢？

 

“如果你打算开始扬名立万，我说不定可以帮你。”

 

“告诉我你需要什么？”Loki已经迫不及待地要向这个世界介绍他自己了。

 

Barton从箱子里取出了他惯用的武器：“我需要一个诱饵，还有一颗眼球。”

 

*************************************************

 

德国，斯图加特。

 

Loki挺喜欢Schubert，这位古典主义最后的音乐巨匠仿佛一个时代最后的谢幕英雄。在他身后两百年都不到的时间里，人类就将秩序和谐的古典音乐忘得一干二净开始转投无序混乱的新时代音乐。但是看看这些人吧，Loki侧身避过了几组正在街头表演的“艺术家”们，他们在演奏的都是些什么啊？摇滚听起来更像是野蛮人的战吼，爵士倒是和恶魔语的灵魂扭曲咒听起来有些接近，至于嘻哈，什么时候嘴碎也可以被称为音乐了？

 

好在音乐厅里的演奏家们还为人类保留了一些秩序的种子，Loki从上衣内衬里抽出了一封魔法变出来的请柬，内容和式样严格参照了他一分钟前瞄到的前面那位女士手提包里放着的那一封。门口的侍者恭敬地邀请他入内，端正的礼仪让Loki想起了Thor寝宫门前那位看守的士兵。

 

大厅内的人们随意地交谈寒暄着，与外面的人比起来，他们不过就是一群拿更昂贵的布料包裹着自己的无知的家伙。Loki在二楼一处无人角落里观察了一番这群人的言语，看着他们正试图用一些低劣的谎言互相恭维，当一个老头对着一个脸上至少有十条褶子的老女人说“夫人，您今天看起来真是容光焕发”的时候作为谎言之神的Loki难得的想收回一个人说谎的权利。

 

要不是今天他有其他要事在身的话这一定是个绝妙的恶作剧的点子，看着一群衣冠楚楚的白痴蜕下谎言的面具然后将心底里隐藏的恶毒语言一口气倾泻出来，届时一定会听到一些很有趣的言论，诸如“你这个睡了你姐姐老公的婊子”或者“你这个娈童癖的贱人”之类的，Loki一向对于人类这个种群可以达到的下限感到好奇。

 

愚蠢却有趣的种族，不算最糟糕的统治对象了。只可惜这曲Rosamunde的第一乐章已经渐进高潮了，Loki不想错过属于自己的王者登场，于是这个有趣的点子只能等到下一次再行发挥了。

 

Loki踩着重音的节奏一杖扫倒了身边的一位侍者，他本次的目标以一种搞不清楚状况而稍显震惊的表情回过头来看着他。Loki对着他笑了笑后单手抓住了对方的脖子，他像是跳着双人舞一样执掌着对方的行动，直到将那位受选者一个翻身压到了双牛首装饰的祭祀台上。

 

早些年，当人类还懂得敬畏和礼教的时候，被压上祭祀台的祭品需要奉献的是自己跳动的心脏和满腔的热血。周围观礼的人们会满怀虔诚地下跪，祈求这沟通天地的祭祀台上鲜活的祭品带来神的恩眷。而现今，这里被一群谎言的信徒所包围，而处于众多骗子们正中的谎言之神亲自动手执行这项神圣而古老的祭礼，他所需所求也只不过是一颗小小的眼珠而已。这些得窥神迹的教徒们应该满心感恩才是，可他们呢，他们却尖叫着跑开了。    

 

自由使人堕落至此啊，Loki觉得人类真的需要重新学习臣服了，不如就先从下跪开始好了。

 

“在我面前跪下。”

 

音乐厅外的人类逃得一片乱糟糟的，他们就连逃命也是如此无序而混乱，Loki摇了摇头在广场的四周布下自己的幻影，满意地看着人类惊慌的反应，他用力地将手中的权杖砸向地面。

 

“我说——跪下！！！！！！！！”

 

29.

 

只要有了第一个顺从的人，很快就会有人跟着一起行动。求生本能会让他们忘记那些糟糕的自由意志，人类所需要的只是接受与服从。大片的人群默默地跪了下来，一如他们的祖先们曾经做过的那样。

 

“这不就是如此简单吗？这不就应该是你们的天性吗？接受与服从来自我的命令，让我们来实验一下好了。比如我的第一条政令：将星期六改成Lokeday，简称就用Lok。”

 

Loki挥了挥权杖，全球所有的纸质日历或者电子软件上星球六的写法全由Sat变成了Lok，于是他露出了满意的表情：“这样一周的命名看起来就统一和谐多了，从南边来的暴露狂凭什么混在我们中间占据了本该属于我的位置。”

 

“你们热爱接受服从来自别人的命令，这就是人世间从未被说破的真理。自由的诱惑让你们迷失在了混乱的选择里，让你们看似忙忙碌碌实则一事无成。你们自己还有个术语来形容这种类似的状态，似乎是叫做——布朗运动。是的，自由让你们成为了一群做着布朗运动的蚂蚁，一个人的努力轻易地被另一个人抵消，这种反反复复的无力感剥夺了你们最为简单的快乐。”

 

“其实你们渴望被奴役，渴望被教导，渴望由一个更高更睿智的意志为你们指出统一前进的方向。你们拼了命的追求权势与地位也不过是为了短暂地奴役他人然后发现自己事实上被更高权势更高地位的人奴役，大蚂蚁奴役小蚂蚁，兵蚁奴役工蚁，阳光之下永远就是这么点破事。你们的骨子里充满了奴性，生来就该接受别人的统治，或早或晚，总会有某个对象让你们跪倒臣服。”

 

人群中站起一位老人，他的眼神平淡而坚定，Loki无法从老人的表情上找出他对于死亡的恐惧。

 

正因为他无所畏惧，所以便能畅所欲言：“也许我们会臣服，但不是对着你这样的人。”

 

“这世上并无像我一样的人，我是独一无二的。”

 

“这世上多得是你这样的人。”

 

“我喜欢你这样的人。”Loki笑了笑举起权杖，“就是因为有你们这样的一小群错误示范，才能更好地教导众人正确的路应该怎么走，感谢你的配合，老头。”

 

能量的冲击波朝着老头射了过去，这种本应能在电光火石的时刻内到达的光束居然被一个上一秒还完全不知在哪里的奇装异服的盾卫者挡住了。或许奇迹之神的名单上又要多一个名字了，Loki最恨这种一秒之内翻转的剧情了。而每一个在出现在那张名单上的家伙似乎都有一种共同的特质——他们能迅速地占领道德至高点然后对着Loki发动一波饱和语言打击。

 

“你知道吗，上次我来德国的时候也有一个家伙把自己凌驾于众人之上，而我们最终把那个家伙干掉了。”

 

_果然，这种另_ _Loki_ _厌恶的肌肉大胸满口正义道德永远讨周围人喜欢的似曾相识！_

 

至于跟在这个盾卫者身后对着他威胁警告的飞行器大概也不过就是这种自带英雄光环的人必然附加的排场而已。看来他们就是Barton口中的那支队伍了，如果他们一直隐身在天上让Loki无计可施的话，不如就直接让他们带他上去看看吧？

 

那名盾卫者展开了自己的进攻，强度以蚂蚁来说算是很不错了，差不多抵得上4、5只蚂蚁一起上的感觉。但若要认真和阿斯加德人展开较量的话……Loki觉得他去幼儿园当个战斗指导也许不错，那也是考虑到他的动作架势相当标准后带来的加分。所以Loki不得不努力在脑中构建了一个Thor战斗的模型，想象这一拳要是由他那位高贵的“哥哥”来打的话会有多大的力道，然后努力配合着演出自己该为了这拳将身体仰折到什么样的程度。

 

Loki觉得自己享受这场轻松有趣的战斗，毕竟他已经有好久都没有逗着一个肌肉大胸满口正义的大家伙玩了。虽然最终目标是要失败，但过程中收取一些利息又有何不可。Loki随手扫开了那个盾用杖柄顶住盾卫者的脑门说了句：“跪下。”而那记回旋踢的配合出演则是对这个家伙标准的单膝跪姿的适当褒扬。

 

_嗯，应该差不多可以准备一下合理的失败投降了。_

 

在Loki认为时机差不多的时候四周突然响起了一曲标准的野蛮人的战吼，在他等着某个上半身不穿衣服的肌肉男捶打着自己的胸肌举着斧子突入战场的时候，天边突然飞过来一个穿着连身覆面盔的家伙对着他连发了一串小火球。由于这位的职业发展太过超越Loki的常识，所以他压根没来得及张开自己的魔防盾。

 

“再动一下试试啊，你这头小驯鹿。”Loki同时感受到了奥能飞弹，大火球，热感射线，还有火焰镖的锁定。

 

_有点意思啊，虽然没有魔力，但这一系列隐藏在盔甲内的魔法道具倒是够格初阶法师的等级了。对着他投降也许是个不错的点子？_

 

于是Loki隐去头盔举起了双手。

 

“明智的选择。”Tony认为Loki做得很对，Loki自己也是这么想的。

 

既然已经完成了投降潜入的计划，Loki自然就不会再和这群人多费唇舌了，在他认为这一切就能这么平静地进行下去的时候天空中突然间电闪雷鸣起来，而他瞬间流露的慌张情绪被那个盾卫者发现了。

 

“你怎么了？怕打雷吗？”

 

“今天星期几？”

 

“星期四啊。”

 

“星期四打雷的话……那后面恐怕就会跟着某个我不太喜欢的家伙了。”

 

没错，Loki话刚说完，就有什么东西落在了飞机之上。而Tony贸贸然打开机舱门的行为就是一种更干脆的引狼入室，当Loki看着气势汹汹冲进来的Thor的时候有种一切计划就要被毁掉了的感觉。当Mjolnir轻易地把Tony打退的时候Loki第一次发自内心地祈祷自己的敌人可以更强有力一些，至少在帮着他阻止Thor不由分说把他直接带出去这点上，那两个把Loki“俘虏”过来的家伙真的可以更强有力一些的。

 

Thor带着Loki降落在了某个荒郊野岭，Loki已经准备好了他就宇宙魔方的下落质问自己，就像之前那个他的拙劣模仿版本的盾卫者那样在道德高点上对于Loki提出训斥，但取而代之的是Thor用一种几乎要将对方压碎的力道深深地拥抱着Loki。就在Loki怀疑Thor说不定是想通过生生抱死自己来彰显他的正义的时候那个从见面开始就一句话都没说的人终于开口了。

 

“Loki，我以为你死了……”

 

30.

 

“那你为我哀悼了吗？”Loki抬头望着Thor，眼神里却不含任何的期待。

 

Thor愣了一秒后回答：“我们都哀悼了，我和父亲一起。”

 

“不，你们那个不叫哀悼。我都可以想象你和你父亲一起站在彩虹桥上，愁眉苦脸面面相觑脑子里想着‘啊呀，他就这么掉下去了呀，这可找不回来了。’你呢，还会费心再挤出几滴眼泪，Odin就只会撇一撇嘴，等到他觉得时间差不多了就会拍拍你的肩膀说‘好在你没事，孩子，中庭之旅终于让你有了王该有的样子，让我们举办一个宴会庆祝一下吧。’然后你们转身收起刚刚那副面孔一副没事了的样子。随后就是没日没夜的宴会，每个阿斯加德人都在狂欢庆祝，Laufey死了，约顿海姆的战争威胁解除了，他们的大王子举着锤子光荣回归了，所有的冰霜巨人都在感念你的善念救他们一命而那个邪恶的始作俑者也坠入无尽虚空真是罪有应得。你管这种皆大欢喜其乐融融的场面叫做哀悼？”

 

“你听我说，这里真的有个天大的误会。我直到你掉下彩虹桥才知道你不是我的亲弟弟！！”

 

Thor急着辩驳，因为其他所有人的表现真的就像Loki刚刚说的那样，整个阿斯加德依旧一片歌舞升平，好像除了Frigga和他以外没有人觉得少了一个Loki会让生活出现什么变化，或者说如果不是Thor当着众人情绪失控过几次直接揍人了的话，这些人还会庆祝一番那个麻烦的Loki终于消失了。Thor甚至无处可以叙述自己的懊悔，在他许下的愿望一并暴露以后就算是Frigga看见他后也只是皱着眉问他：“使用命运之力许愿必然要付出代价，你的老师难道没有教过你吗？就算你许了愿了，你哪怕告诉Loki本人，或者同我和你父亲商量一下呢？”

 

Thor这一次是真的明白什么叫做命运无常了，当时他站在彩虹桥上问Odin是什么使Loki在他被流放至中庭的短短数月间变化如此多，得到的回答居然是：“因为我告诉他他和你并无血缘关系，我收养他，只是期望有朝一日他可以成为一名Omega，与你通过联姻的方式为阿斯加德和约顿海姆带来永世的和平，只是很可惜他分化失败了。”

 

“你说什么？！！”Odin这个回答实在太过荒诞了，仿佛是专程创造出来用来嘲笑Thor愚蠢的多此一举的。它甚至荒诞到了冲淡了Thor对于骤然失去了Loki的悲伤情绪。因为这一切看起来太像假的了。“你是说，Loki并不是我的亲生弟弟，你收养他，是为了让他成为我未来的神后？”

 

“是啊，只可惜——”从沉眠中苏醒直接赶到彩虹桥的Odin也无从得知过去几个月内阿斯加德里发生的事情。

 

“不，他不但是个Omega，而且是我绝对适配的Omega。”Thor说这句的时候甚至带着一点报复的畅快感，就像一场谋杀案的主谋一口咬出了另一位主谋一样。

 

_我是有罪，你却也并不清白。_

 

“你说什么？！”现在轮到Odin感受那种荒诞感了，他们父子两人各创造了一半的谎言，而号称谎言之神的人却成了其中最大的受害者。

 

“我以为……我的绝对适配的Omega是我的亲生弟弟，我不能……我做不到眼睁睁地看着他成为别人的伴侣，所以我求助于命运，求它在我能掌握我们的命运前，在我成为阿斯加德的王之前，掩盖Loki的Omega体质，让他看起来像个分化失败的Beta。”

 

然后彩虹桥上的父子两人再说不出一句话，他们在这场犯罪里同样罪孽深重，于是彼此皆丧失了指责的资格，就如同Loki形容的那样，他们俩愁眉苦脸，面面相觑，不知今后何去何从。Thor索性转身开始将自己扔进性爱堆里挥霍自己的荒凉，Odin则忙着掩盖这一场涉及一位国王两位王子的荒唐丑闻，余下阿斯加德依旧阳光明媚平和安康。

 

直到Heimdall报告说Loki出现在了中庭的宇宙魔方身边，Thor急急忙忙地冲回金宫，父子两人像弄坏东西的小孩终于找到修补方法那样兴奋地开始东拼西凑地筹集暗能量，然后兴冲冲地把Thor送来地球好弥补过去那个巨大的错误。

 

“所以就是这样，我知道我错了，对不起，我知道这对你真的很不公平，但请原谅我，原谅父亲，我们都被一部分的谎言误导了从而做出了错误的选择。而幸好我们还有未来，Loki，我爱你。所以别再折腾宇宙魔方做什么乱来的事了，和我回家，等我成为阿斯加德的神王后就请成为我的神后好吗？”

 

“这里面的前因后果……居然是这样的？”Loki的脸上出现的大概是他此生摆过的最难以置信的表情，“所以这一切只是为了让我过去2500年来的人生看起来像个彻头彻尾的笑话吗？！！我像个小丑一样地在你和你父亲编织的谎言里演着我的独角戏，我所有的努力和追求可以在今天被你们一句话夺走，明天又被你们另一句话送回。我看起来很像你们父子俩人的操线木偶吗？！”

 

“不是的，请相信我，以后都不会再发生这样的事了，如果有任何我可以做的用来证明——”

 

“好啊，你想证明自己的话，我想要统治地球，你去给我把它打下来。反正这里一地的蚂蚁，对你来说很容易。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我说——”Loki一字一句地放慢说话的速度，好让Thor听清他的要求，“你去给我征服整个地球，然后把它献给我，作为你忠诚的证明。”

 

“不，Loki，你不能这么做，我可以用其他的东西来补偿你，但你不能霸占这个世界，我钟爱它并发誓保护它，任何人不能践踏它征服它，无论你我。”

 

“哈哈哈哈，你看看你，你就这么当着我的面，这么轻而易举的，又说了谎。”Loki凑到Thor的面前，好在一片黑暗里让他看清自己的嘲讽表情，“如果有什么事是你可以为我做的，Thor，我只要地球而已，若你做不到，就别许下无谓的承诺。”

 

“换一个好吗，你不能征服地球……”

 

“为什么不行？你以为你真的把它保护得很好？一千多年前你偷溜过来玩的时候那些日耳曼人成了你最忠实的子民，当那群日耳曼人北上到达了斯堪的纳维亚，维京的龙头战舰开始肆虐整个欧洲沿岸，打着Odin和你的名义的光荣战争背后是所过之处的一片烧杀辱掠，那个时候的你有出来阻止过这些人吗？”

 

“然后你被叫回阿斯加德一转眼沉迷在其他九界的战争和征服里忘记了在中庭继续证明你的存在感，这里的蚂蚁们一代代死了又生，仅仅几百年内他们就忘记了你的样子然后转投了一个蓝皮光头的变种人的怀抱，于是西方的蚂蚁们发动了一次又一次的十字军东征去征服东方的蚂蚁们，一群群打着各自神的名号行着贪婪征服之事，那个时候的你有挺身而出说过一个不字吗？”

 

“再后来这群蚂蚁们总算学会了给自己打造艘更结实的船好放去大洋之上漂一阵子，于是殖民主义开始抬头，漂洋过海的蚂蚁们带去的是战争和屠杀，带回来的是黄金和奴隶，弱者像头牲口一样被强者打上戳记任打任杀，那时候的你有像警告我那样去警告这些人不可以这么做吗？”

 

“最后好不容易这群怎么杀都杀不死的蚂蚁苟活到了近代，还是那群日耳曼人，那群你最初的崇拜者们，发起了第一次和第二次世界大战，几乎整个地球都在战争的铁蹄之下哀嚎，从日升之地到日落之地一片硝烟弥漫，那时候的你有对着任何一名独裁者或者战争狂说他正在试图征服践踏你最爱的地球，你将以一个保护者的名义去制裁他们吗？”

 

Loki终于在那一大段后停顿了一番，好确保他最后的结论能被Thor听清并理解：“而现在我来了，我的统治将比历史上任何一个人都更文明，更高效，因为不像那群愚蠢地试图将自己伪装成一个神的蚂蚁，我是一名真正的神，我带给地球的统治将是和平且和谐的。人人都将能找到正确的生活方向，只要他们发自内心地服从我，接受我的命令，他们就能找到真正的平静和喜悦。而你，我高贵的雷神，地球传说中的保护者，对那些过去所有的征服者们不发一语的你现在却要告诉我说我这样做不行？Thor，你难道不觉得你伪善地太过了吗？”

 

Thor第一次真正体会到了阿斯加德的那些其他人直面银舌头到底是什么感觉。

 


	4. Chapter 4

31.

 

Thor张着嘴瞪着眼试图憋出点什么来回答Loki的质疑，最终只能无奈地承认同其他人一样，他直面银舌头的时候也没有什么有效的应对措施。从前他自以为的Loki挺好说话只是一种特殊待遇下的错觉而已，到头来他也只好像一个战士应对魔法师精巧的幻象和陷阱机关那样认准一个方向一头直直地冲过去。

 

“你不能这么做，也许以前的我的确不算个称职的保护者，可是之前流放的经历让我明白了，这里的王座并不适合你。放弃宇宙魔方也放弃你那些错误的梦想，跟我回家，我爱你，我真的爱你。Loki你知道的，我们是绝对适配，命运注定我们要在一起的，你误解了统治的真正含义，让我们回到阿斯加德，你和我一起，我们会带领阿斯加德永远地繁荣下去。”

 

“统治的真正含义？”Loki不知道从哪里抽出了他的匕首贴在Thor的脸颊，冰冷的刀锋刮过Thor的皮肤，让他觉得有点痒痒的，“我来教教你什么叫做统治的真正含义。”

 

Loki的刀尖一点点沿着Thor的颧骨向下，尖利的金属陷入Thor的皮肤，却恰到好处到没有刮开任何的伤口。Thor并未有任何的抵抗，似乎放任自己的要害暴露于一把尖刀之下并不是件威胁自身的事情。Loki用刀锋描摹着Thor的脸部轮廓，直至刀尖顶在了Thor的喉结之上。近距离下Thor眼角的余光瞄到了匕首刀身上蚀刻的文字，于是他抓起Loki的手腕举起那把匕首开始仔细地研究那上面到底写了什么。

 

**_“让死亡远离我，让一切归于我。”_ **

 

Thor借着月光的帮助仔细辨别那一条条冷硬的字母线条，匕首正反的刀身中心各自刻着三个单词，组成了两句即使在神看起来都做不到的狂言。

 

“这……Loki，这太狂妄了，告诉我你不是认真的。”

 

“不，我认真地要死，哪怕一生唯一一次，我至少在我的刀上做到了对自己诚实。”Loki直视着Thor的眼睛，一字一顿地说着他的谶言，以Thor记忆来看，这是过去2500年里Loki最认真的一次。

 

“这世上的统治者哪个不是想尽办法逃脱死亡的追捕，因为唯有死亡对于所有人才是公平的，我不过有幸对那永久的黑暗与孤独惊鸿一瞥却已经足够了解死亡的伟大与恐怖，所以即使再难看再没有尊严，我都要在这个世上苟活着，反正我这样的人死后也是去不了英灵殿享福的，那不如努力地在这个世界上苟延残喘。你说是吧，大英雄？”

 

Loki的言语太过赤裸又直白，无耻到了一种Thor想帮着他粉饰太平都找不到该从哪里着手的地步，什么战士的荣耀，阿斯加德的光荣传统他一概抛诸脑后统统不提。而Loki说完这一通后就一脸无所谓地看着Thor，好像他刚刚那番话不是像根刺一样扎入了Thor的神经，正不停地挑战着他的是非观。

 

“好，就算你畏惧死亡的阴影，这我……可以理解，但你不能无节制地从无辜的人手里掇取一切，你怎么能不顾他人意愿随意剥夺他人所有之物？！”

 

“抱歉？刚刚是你说的我怎么能不顾他人意愿随意剥夺他人所有之物吗？”Loki夸张地笑着反问，好像自己听到了什么天大的笑话，“据我所知，我的‘好父亲’Odin剥夺了我的血脉与身世，而你，我的‘好哥哥’，你剥夺了我的Omega身份。我想请问，你们中的哪一个在做这件事前问过我的意愿，难道我就不算是一个无辜之人了吗？同样的事，为什么你们父子俩做得我却做不得呢？”

 

“所以我们正在试图弥补——”Thor的解释被Loki用一根手指阻止了。

 

“我刚才提出了弥补的条件，你已经拒绝了。而你自己所以为的弥补，不过是接着做你自己想做的事，再顺便给它按上一个‘补偿’的名义而已。如果你可以这样做的话，我也大可以一边统治着地球，一边顺便给这些蚂蚁每个人一点什么叫做补偿，比如允他们每人一场极致的春梦，无论多么完美的情人我都可以满足他们，这对我来说很容易。这样的话，按照你的定义，我的统治是不是就变得合法合情又合理了？”

 

“这不是……不该是……这是邪恶的，你不能这么做！”Thor的辩驳显得无力又苍白。

 

“我为什么不能？就因为我不是亲生的吗？所以没法像伟大的Odin和伟大的Thor那样在做了那种事情以后还保持着高贵的荣光，你知不知道，你和你父亲在这种擅自决定他人命运上的伪善和傲慢真是让人恶心。我现在要对地球人做的事情是邪恶的吗？没错，我不否认，但那又怎样，我不像你们两个那样做完了还要给自己套上一个虚伪的正义光环。我就是这样一个邪恶的人，你愿意爱我不愿意爱我那是你的事，但要是你想要弥补我，我要地球人的臣服，这就是我的条件。”

 

“这不可能！！Loki，这绝对不可能！！”完全在银舌头前缴械投降的Thor只能靠着摇头死守自己的底线。

 

“是啊，我也知道你做不到。”Loki翻着手腕耍了个刀花后收起了自己的匕首，“放心，我从来也没指望过你，我费劲和你绕了这么一圈只是通过你自己向你证明了一点，你看你其实根本没你说的那么爱我。”

 

“不，我爱你和我同意你的邪恶做法那是两码事！！”

 

“为什么，你爱我，而我是邪恶的，不管你承不承认，这是一个客观事实。你要么接受你爱着邪恶的我这个事实，要么你就是不爱我。”

 

“不是的！！我相信你只是暂时性地被邪恶蒙蔽，我知道的，在你的内心深处你其实是善良的。Loki，我明白父亲和我在过去的确做得不对，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，和我回去，对于那位救了阿斯加德未来神后的人，我们会有别的方法感谢他，你不必替他到处侵略做他手里的棋子。”Thor扶着Loki的后颈试图让Loki看清他诚恳的劝告，而他看见的只是另一个来自Loki的嘲讽笑容。

 

“对了，刚刚我一直忙着证明你其实不爱我于是忘了告诉你一个技术细节了，关于阿斯加德的神后的提议——”Loki轻轻地探出头，下巴轻点在Thor的肩头，让他的鼻尖可以轻易地感知到自己的气息，然后Loki轻轻地伸出舌头，几乎碰触到Thor金发下的耳垂，一句气声的话语带着Loki特有的微冷气息钻入Thor的耳朵，“现在，再仔细闻闻看。”

 

随着话音声落，Loki一个响指解除了自身上掩盖自己第二性征的魔法，空无一物的Beta气息瞬间被一种极具侵略攻击性的味道代替，Thor在瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他不由自主地张开手掌召唤了地上的Mjolnir并本能地摆出了一副进攻姿态。

 

Thor闻到的是一个宛如自己天敌的Alpha的味道。

 

32.

 

Thor的松叶林毁于一场大火，零散的烟灰和火星飘散在空气中，那些参天巨树被拦腰折断，变成地上横七竖八的一段段不完全燃烧的木炭。Thor的手指碰触了其中一个遗留下的树桩，外层焦炭化的部分瞬间碎裂，露出内部的仍在暗自燃烧的红色火芯。森林原本厚实的松针地面被一层烟灰取代，踩上去后让人瞬间陷入其中，只是一会功夫就让Thor的靴子上染上了一层深深的焦黑痕迹。Thor努力在这片林子里寻找着，大火改变了这里的地貌令他迷失了方向，他兜兜转转试图在一地焦木里寻找原来的那根雷击木，就是这样猝不及防的，一条黑蛇的尸体跃入Thor的视线。那条蛇的下半身在大火里消失了，Thor甚至还能捕捉到空气中那股蛋白质被火燎后特有的焦糊臭味，黑蛇的吻部大张，似乎它在死亡前的一刻还想着要进攻，或许它坚信它那致命的剧毒能对付无边的大火。蛇涎自它的尖牙上滴下，Thor的视线顺着那条几乎透明的丝线向下，然后他看见了那朵蓝色小花，或者说，他看见了一堆被剧毒腐蚀的黑色焦炭，只有角落处余留下了一小块蓝色的花瓣碎屑提醒着Thor这里曾经有过什么。

 

一度让Thor迷失于其中的，一处独属于他的，静谧却生机勃勃的秘密森林，如今只余下死亡与尸体的味道。一种难以压抑的愤怒从Thor的心底升起，让他想要砸些什么来发泄一番。

 

“这怎么可能？？？Loki，你……你…………”Thor拼命地摇头，不愿意承认这个他刚刚感知到的可怕现实。

 

“别露出一副震惊的难以置信的表情，没错，我现在是个Alpha了。而且，据我的观察，我现在的味道是你最厌恶的那一种是吧？”Loki的语气轻快，就好像他刚完成了一个最为得意的恶作剧，他故意地在Thor的颈边磨蹭，观察着他不自觉地握紧手里的Mjolnir的样子。

 

“不可能，绝对不可能，即使是裹挟着命运之力的祈愿术也只能暂时遮盖你的Omega体质。没有任何手段，就算是宇宙里那些亘古伟大的存在都不可能把你从一个Omega扭曲成一个Alpha，这不过是你的幻术而已，我不会相信的。” 与其说Thor在努力地辩倒Loki，不如说他在努力地说服自己。

 

“凭你的半吊子祈愿术当然做不到，你能背完所有的卢恩字母你的老师就谢天谢地了。”只要谈起魔法相关的话题，Loki的自傲就溢于言表，“数百年前的我就能把希芙的基因从金发改成黑发了，那可是真正的生命魔法而非幻术，在我被流放的时间里我见识到了你所不知道的世界，宇宙魔方教会了我真正的力量本源，现在我比过去更为强大了。所以我能做到一些亘古存在都做不到的事，包括但不仅限于把自己从一个Omega转变成一名Alpha。”

 

“不会的，这不是真的，你是我的绝对适配……” Thor在做着他最后的垂死挣扎。

 

“我‘曾经’是你的绝对适配，现在的我连Omega都不是了，虽然我觉得Omega这种冷静思考的属性和我更配合一点，但是为了和你划清界限不要再变成你的附属品就算是Alpha我也认了。那么现在，阿斯加德的大王子，高贵的雷神，我亲爱的‘哥哥’，我想请问，你还爱我吗？”

 

Thor看着眼前的Loki，他就这么笑着看着自己，仿佛对他刚刚用无形的匕首对着自己一刀致命无知无觉。Thor知道曾经的自己错的离谱，以至于他丢失了自己最宝贵的弟弟，他的独一无二的绝对适配；然后Heimdall的报告几乎挽救了Thor，他兴冲冲地来到地球以为就此可以将丢失之物失而复得，然后仅仅几十分钟后Loki就笑着告诉他其实他到底还是失去了自己的另一半，以另一种Thor绝想不到的方式，在出人意表上Loki永远是个让人望尘莫及的天才。现在的Thor甚至比得知Loki下落之前的自己更为茫然，因为Loki的行动早已确确实实地表明了他的决定，至于他所提出的补偿方案——Thor总还是有着最后的良知的。

 

不，也许他还会有别的可以挽回的方法，也许……

 

“Loki，你听我说——”

 

终于，Jarvis在一片荒山野岭里发现了那两个不请自来的阿斯加德人的身影，在天空中巡游了半天才发现目标的Tony姗姗来迟。好在真正的好戏总是要等男主角到了才能算开场，于是Tony得意洋洋地撞上了正准备说点什么的Thor。

 

“我听着呢。”Loki瞥了一眼被那名盔甲人带走的Thor的飞行轨迹，一边对着空气调侃一边在心中给那位盔甲人的评价增加了一个评级。

 

而在另一边，被撞飞的Thor那就是另一个感受了。本来想要说服Loki就几乎是个不可能的任务了，结果还有个乱入的家伙捣乱，于是阿斯加德众星捧月的王位继承人对上了地球不可一世的天才大富豪，就像山无二虎天无二日，一言不合之下提锤子就干那已经是最最和平的解决方案了。

 

而Loki就坐在他的最佳VIP观影席看着Thor和那个盔甲人的打斗。很明显的，Thor秉持着他一贯的对任何种族任何对象都是一锤子砸下去的粗暴作风，反正他一身蛮力皮糙肉厚，他的战斗方式有的是容错的空间。比如——对着一个以雷电作为驱动能量的家伙使用雷电攻击。

 

“啊哈，刚刚这一幕和你150岁的时候试图用火点燃火焰蛞蝓一样精彩，两千多年了，你身上唯一成长的东西大概也就只有你的体格和肌肉了。”乘着夜幕掩盖，Loki甚至变出了一杯香槟边喝边看下面的打斗。

 

那名盾卫者加入的时候Loki多少有点小激动，因为他很想看看两个同时能一秒占领道德高地的肌肉大胸战士到底谁能说得过谁，这样多少能推断出谁的英雄光环更为强烈一点。可惜Thor这个傻子一上来就用他的锤子跑去敲了那个盾，虽然那个盾居然能扛得住Mjolnir让Loki突然对它产生了浓厚的兴趣，但那声足以把所有人耳朵震聋的回响简直可以称得上是演出事故了。一般这时候观众就会集体嚷嚷着要求退票了，不过作为现场唯一闲人的Loki仔细想了想后发现自己好像没花钱买票，所以他克制住了自己的抱怨，乖乖地收起了手中的香槟，像每一个正常俘虏应该表现出来的那样坐在他的座位上，等着那三位暂时休战的“英雄”们给他戴上镣铐枷锁后带往那艘让Loki好奇了半天的天空战舰。

 

而在俘虏了Loki的英雄们里，当然也包括了在数分钟前还口口声声爱他要带他回家的Thor。

 

33.

 

“所以就是这样，我会协助你们看住Loki以防他真的做出什么对地球不利的事来。但是仅此而已了，你们必须保证Loki的生命安全。”Thor在神盾的旗舰上对着在场的所有人解释了Loki这次侵略举动的前因后果。

 

“你在要求我们确保一名昨天还口口声声地号称要侵略地球的人的生命安全，什么时候我们要对自己的敌人这么仁慈了？”坐着的Steve挑起一边眉毛满脸质疑地看着Thor。

 

“嗯……1949年的时候一堆闲人在日内瓦又签了四条公约，那都是在——你懂的，你已经变成一条冰棍以后的事了，自那以后我们对待战俘就会比你那时候更温柔一点了。”Tony从一旁走进来的时候顺便接过了话题。

 

“什么时候日内瓦公约的适用对象里包括外星人了？”Natasha接着开始吐槽。

 

“嘿，你们讨论的对象极有可能是阿斯加德未来的神后，而他现在的身份是阿斯加德的二王子，我的弟弟。”Thor虽然听不太懂这群地球人在说什么，但他仅有的政治神经告诉他只要在谈条约什么的东西的时候搬出一套足够唬人的身份就可以了。

 

“神后？你是指类似王后的位置？那谁是国王？”Bruce好像发现这里面有点什么不对的地方了。

 

“自然是我啊。”Thor回答地理所当然。

 

“什么？！！”Tony夸张地叫了一声，“以防我说的英语和你的外星英语之间产生了词汇对接错误的问题，你刚刚是说你，作为国王，会娶你的弟弟，做你的王后？”

 

“他是领养来的。”Thor似乎没觉得这其中有什么不对，直到他看见指挥室里一个个定格中的掉落下巴。

 

“下一个话题，我觉得我们还是讨论一下Loki有什么阴谋好了。”Bruce果断地选择跳过，以免神经过分受到刺激后出现某个他不想见到的场景。

 

就在Thor他们几个一本正经地在指挥室讨论Loki被俘到底有没有阴谋的时候被讨论的对象本人坐在圆形监狱里回忆刚刚路过时看到的那名魔法学徒。

 

中庭的魔法学徒们在作死一途上的大胆十分令Loki欣赏，虽然魔法师都需要对未知事物保有极大的好奇和热情，但适当的敬畏之心还是需要的。但中庭的学徒们就是有本事接触自己的知识还完全无法掌控的领域并且还一个个活蹦乱跳的，比如那位穿着盔甲专精魔法道具制造的初阶炼金术士居然敢用那种半吊子的水平为自己植入机械泰坦之心，而刚刚路上他看见的那位也是一样。

 

在Loki的匆匆一瞥中那位应该是在研究空间相位相关的魔法，只是那个粗劣的实验仪器恐怕是很容易造成一些实验事故的。据Loki的观察，那位周身充满了扭曲的魔力辐射场，那通常只在那些敢对自己进行血脉实验的疯子身上才会出现，而以这家伙身上的辐射扭曲程度，他应该早就丧失心智变成某个丧鬼或者失心魔才对。但Loki无比肯定的是，就在他刚刚路过和那位学徒对上眼的时候，对方的眼神里流露出的是绝对的理性和自我控制。

 

_奇怪的中庭人，但却有趣不是吗？在那绝对的理性控制背后到底隐藏着怎样的疯狂呢？而在那之前——_

“嗯~能偷偷摸摸接近我的人可不多啊——”Loki回过头看见一位红发的女特工站在他的监牢之外。

 

“你猜到我来了？”

 

“也该轮到你了。”

 

这位女特工在这一堆英雄人物里面就像Loki在金宫里一样明显。所谓的混在一群阿斯加德人里的约顿人和混在一群美国人里的俄国人。在美国人眼里，她恐怕也是一个来自冰雪蛮荒国度狡诈又残暴长得又高又壮的战斗种族里的矮小残次品。从小生活在谎言欺骗和阴谋里，身上血债累累。而那个本该来制裁她的Barton却仍对她心怀善念，那恐怕成了她心中最后的执念。

 

_所以，Barton_ _对你来说就是你的Thor_ _？_

 

“在Fury对着我施行了种种威胁或是折磨之后，他们将你送到我面前，一位可以与我互相感同身受的‘同类’，期待着我将对此深受感动，不设防地对你这样有着类似遭遇的人抱有极强的同理心，然后将我的一切计划和盘托出？”

 

_那他们可就大错特错了，对于如何摧毁一个“我”这样的人，我可是太有经验并且积极乐于实施了。_

“你可以吗？你真的以为你可以清洗所有你欠下的血债吗？Dreykov的女儿，圣保罗，那场医院的大火？”

 

_你的亲生父亲Laufey_ _，约顿海姆，碎掉的彩虹桥……_

 

“你欠下的账单在滴血，它已经红的发黑了。而你觉得依靠一个比你高尚不到哪里去的人的救赎能改变这其中任何一点吗？”

 

_依靠着Thor_ _那简直如同心血来潮的施舍一样的救赎……_

 

“这不过就是最低级的多愁善感，极端幼稚又引人发笑，简直可悲到了极点。你散布谎言施行杀戮，为骗子和杀手卖命。你假装自己独立于世，仿佛看尽世间一切小丑行径且对于万事有着自己的行为准则，好像依靠这些就能抵消自己犯下的罪孽。但其实那些就是你的本性，而且它们将永远伴随着你直至你生命的尽头。”

 

_来自约顿海姆的谎言之神，欺骗和阴谋是他永世的勋章，杀戮和鲜血是他祭典上最华丽的赞美诗。而雷神所见的他的善良，那只是阴影中本不存在的虚幻之光。_

 

“在Barton亲自干掉你以前我会一直留着他，他会慢慢地，温柔地，用每一个他所孰知的能唤起你的恐惧的方法慢慢地毁掉你，然后我会给他足够长的清醒时间，长到他能回忆起他对你所做的每一件事情，而等到他尖叫着原地崩溃的时候我会再敲碎他的脑袋。”

 

_我知道的，Barton_ _会做得很好，就如同我的Thor_ _一样的擅长。_

 

“你……你是个疯子。”

 

_你说的没错，我的小女孩。那么，作为这场自我悔悟里的忏悔者和聆听者，你值得我付给你的报酬，我想敏感如你一定会听懂的。_

 

“呵呵，真正的疯子还没出现呢。”

 

从Natasha之后的反应看来，她果然是听懂了。

 

34.

 

Barton的小玩意证明了人类早晚会为自己的过度傲慢付出代价。无论他们看起来有多么幸运，但有些技术的进步必须一步步来，比如一套成熟的塔灵系统才是天空堡垒的前提，缺乏塔灵无时无刻的技术自检扫描单靠几个人类工作人员来调试各种设备的话，天空堡垒只是一个飞在天空的巨大靶子而已。

 

那个刚刚离开的小女孩虽然有幸得到了邪神的指点，但自身堪称一部阴谋诡计史的Loki比谁都明白，一个小小的计谋优势领先在大势所趋之下翻不起什么浪花。野兽终于还是出笼了，当他在乒乒乓乓地砸着飞船内部设施的时候Loki笑了。

 

没有高级塔灵监控的飞天堡垒，缺乏制约的血脉改造法师随意地在内部走动，丝毫不知心灵宝石的作用和原理就将它缴获并进行研究，只要放任这群无知又大胆的种族自由地活动一阵子，他们就能自己从内部自行瓦解，这一向是Loki观测这群蚂蚁活动的乐趣之一。

 

他那个深爱着地球的哥哥似乎终于意识到这一切的罪魁祸首在哪里了，周围一团混乱之下早就无人顾得上还在监狱里的Loki，所以Thor到达监禁区域的时候看到的就是大摇大摆地从内部开门出来的Loki——的幻象。理所当然的，Thor被那个幻象迷惑然后自投罗网了——屡试不爽的一招，这么多年来他身上唯一成长的东西也只剩体格和肌肉了。

 

“Loki，你都干了什么？！！”Thor一锤子砸上牢笼的墙壁，特质的强化玻璃抗住了Mjolnir的第一击，只是稍稍出现了一点裂痕。

 

“我干了什么？我从头到底也只是待在这个笼子里，直到你刚刚的那一锤子之前，你发现这个牢笼有任何的损伤吗？我可是个比你乖得多的囚犯啊。”

 

“你什么也没干？然后这座飞天战舰就混入一堆敌人，接着到处都是爆炸？”

 

Loki噘着嘴摆了个无比无辜的表情：“这群中庭人本来就是这么混乱的种族，是你自己对他们期待过高了。”

 

“你敢发誓说这里面没有任何你的事吗？”

 

“那些贪婪、无知、狂妄和嗜血本身就是存在于这些人类血脉里的东西，我最多只是利用或者催化了它们而已，若他们一个个本身都如圣徒般纯洁，我的计谋将毫无用武之地。”

 

“教唆岂是无罪。”

 

“呵呵。”Loki笑了，他歪着头看着牢笼里的Thor，“在你被叫回去后那个蓝皮光头变种人接管了中庭的信仰，他弄了一棵树来规范他的子民的行为，人类被告诫不能动那棵树上的果实，然后一条蛇出现了，告诉人类那果实代表了‘智慧’，于是人类在明知告诫的情况下吃了那树上的果实。请问，这是那条蛇的错吗？”

 

“那条蛇是你？”

 

“嘘……”Loki将一根手指放在唇间，将神的故事仅止于神之间流传，“虽然我不喜欢那个变种人拿走了属于你我的信仰，但在如何调教这些中庭蚂蚁的事上，他的确比我们更有心得，毕竟土生土长不是吗？已有的事后必再有，已行的事后必再行，日光之下并无新事。一千多年过去了，这群蚂蚁虽然学会了用Armani代替无花果树叶，但他们依旧是他们，容易被操弄，适合被统治，所以你也不必对他们抱有过多的同情和期望。”

 

“不，Loki，这是不对的，人类固然缺点满身，但他们一直在学习着进步，你明明可以教导他们向善，为何要引诱他们为恶？从前的你并不是这样的，你……你虽然顽劣一些，却并不邪恶，还记得你分化期快要结束的时候吗？明明被各种症状折磨的你却还是冒险来救我——”

 

“你给我闭嘴！！”Loki再无法维持他的风度，他大睁着眼睛瞪着牢笼里的Thor，“也许那一天的我有过那么一点点的善良，但是我得到了什么作为回报？既然善无善报，那么不如为恶，你说是吧？”

 

Thor不知道怎样去说服Loki，只好一脸哀伤皱着眉不停摇头：“你不能放弃希望，放弃自己的善良。我相信你，我相信那个会不顾自己来救我的Loki一直都在那里，我的爱会一直为这个Loki而存在。所以关于之前那个我没有回答完的问题，就算你变成了Alpha，就算我现在是真的很讨厌你的味道，但我们过去一起的那些日子不曾被改变，我仍旧是爱你的。”

 

“你省省吧。”Loki又露出了他一贯的不屑表情，“你说你爱我，那你还愿意娶我让我当阿斯加德的神后吗？”

 

“我——”Thor不知道如何说服阿斯加德的人民一位男性Alpha的神王会娶另一位男性Alpha成为神后，“也许我们可以一起想想办法？比如你还是能把自己再变回去的不是吗？”

 

“不好意思，就算是我，这种魔法也只能一次性的变不回去了。就像你何时再看过Sif长出金发？”在Loki说完后Thor露出了一脸纠结的表情，“果然，你一听说我变不回去了就露出这种为难的脸色。既然你爱的不可能是邪恶的我本身，那你无非就是受本能支配喜欢身为你的绝对适配的Omega的我，其实那不过是一种生理上的吸引罢了，一旦我不再是个Omega了你还有什么可喜欢的呢？我劝你还是老老实实地去找你在地球上的老相好就是了，至少人家一辈子都是个Omega。而作为一向有事服其劳的你的好弟弟，就让我送你一程吧——”

 

按照Fury曾经演示过的那样，Loki来到了那两个触控屏幕之前，而此时角落里突然出现了一个声音。

 

“请离开那个地方。”Loki抬头瞄了一眼，他的手下被干掉了，而现在出现在那里的似乎是一位老朋友。

 

“又是故人来啊——”Loki抬起双手示意再无恶意，然后优雅地问候了一下举着武器的Coulson。

 

“你喜欢这个吗？”Coulson小心翼翼地前进，“在你把毁灭者送来后我们就开始研究这种原型机，连我都不知道它能做到何种地步，你想试试吧？”

 

“不！！！！”被困的Thor试图提醒Coulson或是阻止Loki，可惜太迟了，幻象的Loki消失，真正的他出现在Coulson身后递出了自己的匕首。

 

“罪名一：亵渎。身为凡人居然妄图囚禁神祗，你可知他是Odin的头生子，阿斯加德的大王子，未来九界共同的君王。”Loki的匕首像割开纸张一样割开Coulson的肌肉和筋腱，在人类持续的惨叫声里邪神低吟朗诵般的审判辞却仍旧清晰可闻。

 

“住手！！！！Loki！！！！！”

 

“罪名二：不敬。居然敢将武器朝向神明，你可知我是阿斯加德的二王子，谎言、阴谋与诡计的共主。”人类中的暴君已死，世间再无一个刽子手能像Loki那样将一把普通的匕首当成一把专业的剔骨刀来使用，Coulson的整片背肌被翻起，露出其下森森的白色肋骨。

 

“停下！！！放过那个人类！！！！！！”

 

“罪名三：傲慢。一介凡人居然想染指神域的武器，妄图窃取神祗的力量和权柄，你可知当你们开始研究神域的知识，那就代表着你们也同时向魔鬼敞开怀抱。中庭人，是你们召唤了我和我的军队，是你们召唤了这场战争。”

 

Loki的左手穿过Coulson的肋骨，右手指尖冒出微微的白光点在Coulson的脑后，传说当一个刽子手的刀足够快，那名被行刑者甚至还能在死前看见自己跳动的心脏。Loki的刀不但快，他还用一个轻微的治愈术稳住了Coulson弥留的灵魂。于是Thor和Coulson终于同时得见了那颗被Loki从Coulson左胸膛里掏出来的跳动的心脏。

 

然后Loki将嘴唇凑到Coulson的耳边，眼睛却看向Thor的方向，他们同时听见了邪神的结语。

 

“以上——是对Phil Coulson的审判，以谎言的名义，我宣布你的罪名成立，现在执行死刑。”

 

“噗”地一声，Loki捏爆了Coulson的心脏，飞溅的血液和碎肉糊在监狱的玻璃墙上，把久经沙场的Thor惊得后退了一步。Loki带着满手的血腥走回了控制台，监狱下的舱门被打开，Loki转过头看着Thor。

 

“现在——你还爱我吗？”

 

在掉下去的那瞬间，Thor看见了Loki的笑，Coulson的血还沾染在他的脸颊上，如一张苍白纸上盛放的邪恶之花。

 

35.

 

曼哈顿49街，[Magnolia Bakery](https://foursquare.com/v/magnolia-bakery/4a19d10ff964a520597a1fe3)——

 

“请拿好，这是您的大杯招牌香蕉布丁。”金发的服务生向面前的黑发的男人递过一个纸杯，嘴角上扬的幅度明显已经超过一个服务人员标准的礼仪性职业微笑需要的角度。

 

Loki接过纸杯微微向服务生点了点头，换得了对方的嘴角继续上扬几度，他拿着自己的甜点打开了烘培店的玻璃拉门，街上凛冽的寒风吹起Loki长风衣的衣角。Loki辨别了一下方向后舀起一勺布丁放进嘴里，然后跟随者人流的脚步朝着他的目标地点走去。

 

这里是纽约，极度物质又极度现实。即使是身为众神中的王子殿下的Loki也只能用纸杯代替骨瓷碟，屈服于一次性的塑料餐具而不是银制镂空长柄勺，完事后再将就地用一张纸而不是纯麻餐巾擦拭他包裹着银舌头的嘴巴。想当然的，纽约也不会提供一个镂空铁艺椅子好让Loki坐下来慢慢品尝他手中的布丁。不过好在纸杯中的布丁本身的质量并没有显得廉价，绵密的香草布丁在Loki的舌尖化开，软软糯糯的香蕉刚好处在它最棒的熟成状态，带着一点微微酒香的甜味与香草布丁本身和谐交融让Loki满足地眯起了眼睛。

 

这里是纽约，如果说美利坚是自由之神的神国，那纽约必是祂的圣城，而曼哈顿中心城区这一片就是圣城里最核心的圣殿广场。这里真的汇聚了中庭中你能找到的所有各色人种，囊括了从底层到天花板的各种阶级。第五大道街边的流浪艺术家面前放了个铁皮罐子在那里拉小提琴，贵族名媛踏着能将人插死的尖利高跟鞋从提琴师面前走过，手中牵着的约克夏脖子上定制的CHANEL项链够这位提琴师一年的房租。而等来年提琴师被伯乐发现功成名就开始跟着最好的古典乐团做巡回演出的时候，这位名媛向她的闺蜜炫耀手中的VIP包房票好表明自己可以近距离地接触自己的新晋“偶像”，一位不善言辞性格忧郁的新任小提琴家，说他的演奏如何撬开了她的心房让她为之心动。可事实上，当这位提琴师当年的演奏不须分文就可聆听的时候，她却没有为他驻足过哪怕一秒。

 

Loki独自一人在提琴师的面前站了5分钟，将买布丁找来的零钱全部投入了那个铁皮罐子里，就着早晚会轰动中庭的小提琴声吃完了他装在纸杯里的全纽约最好的布丁，极致优雅却又简陋异常。刚刚拉完一曲Schubert的Ave Maria的提琴师抬起头看着他唯一的听众，对方那如同笼罩在清晨初雾中的绿眼睛让提琴师一愣。

 

_“愿世人得见蒙尘于此的明珠。”_

 

Loki的卢恩语说得标准又晦涩，带着魔力的语言裹挟着来自神明的祝福无形地缠绕在提琴师的身侧。听不懂Loki在说什么的提琴师以为他说的是来自欧洲的某个小语种的语言，但是他却能看清Loki眼中的欣赏。音乐家仅仅凭借自己敏感的心灵看清了谎言之神笼罩于层层迷雾中的真实善意，他知道这是一个真正听懂了他的音乐的人。

 

“谢谢你喜欢我的演奏。”

 

拘谨的提琴师笨拙而认真地谢幕，隆重一如多年后他在维也纳金色大厅的独奏音乐会结束后所做的那样。Loki对着提琴师笑了笑后继续迈步朝他的目的地走去，而他不会在意那位身受了邪神祝福的音乐家从此以后的音乐生涯里的安可曲目永远就是这首Schubert的Ave Maria。

 

所以这里是纽约，什么光怪陆离的故事都可以在这里发生。

 

Loki站在49街与公园大道的交汇口看向南边的方向，中庭唯一称得上法师塔的建筑矗立在不远处，塔楼上那个招摇的Stark标示着它的主人的个性。新神已至，旧神将离，没有比在旧神的圣殿广场里的法师塔顶迎接新神降临更适合的了。没有人注意到49街口一位高瘦的风衣男人消失，而恢复了本身装束的Loki出现了在Stark大楼的楼顶。刚巧，这幢法师塔的主人，那位有钱又招摇的炼金术士回家了。

 

关于Loki和Tony之间的那些对于到底是拖延还是威胁的言论其实并不重要。就像Tony深知Loki明知他在拖延却还是因为自己绝对的战略的优势而由得他拖延，而Loki也同样深知有没有Tony的威胁他也早就惹怒了整个复仇者联盟。世上恨他要他性命之人不从复仇者始，也不以复仇者终，那只是他累累血债里多出来的几只虱子而已。而这场言语交锋里双方唯一的自信来自于，Loki对自己装了心灵宝石的权杖有信心，Tony对自己的同位素弧形反应堆有信心。

 

事实证明在这场信息不对称的较量中，Tony更胜一筹，而Loki仅仅发怒了一阵子后就接受了这个事实，不过又是多了一个敌人而已，一切比起他和那个摇着锤子降落在Stark大楼的金发男神之间的事来说不值一提。

 

“Loki！如果你再不把宇宙魔方关掉的话我就会把它毁掉！只要你现在停止这一切，我可以当做之前的一切都没发生过，不要再消耗我对你的信心了，它真的不剩多少了。”

 

Thor看着站在高处的Loki，在他失陷于凡纳海姆的魔法阵里时，他的弟弟在高处微笑着引爆自身的魔力让他召唤了处在法阵外的Mjolnir；当他在他差一点成为阿斯加德神王的登位大典上，Loki站在高处用伪装出来的冷漠脸孔应对自己对着他的眨眼传情；当他被扔到地球的日子里，得知自己被欺骗了一生的Loki站在高处带着一脸哀悼的表情以一个拙劣的Odin已死的谎言放逐了心灰意冷的Thor。而今天Loki仍旧站在高处，往日灵动的眼睛里余下一片死寂，而Thor的眼前闪过的是他被Loki亲手从几千米的高空扔下，而那个牢笼上依旧沾染着惨死的Coulson的残骸。

 

“太迟了，你已经关不掉它了，既然你那本就虚假的爱情已经不剩多少，那如今你我之间只剩下战争了。”

 

Thor觉得自己渐渐不认识眼前的Loki了。

 

“如果这就是你想要的，那就这样吧。”

 

Thor终于又向他的弟弟，他已不确定是否还爱着的爱人挥动了手中的Mjolnir。

 

36.

 

Thor的攻击终于不再像那名盾卫者的那样可以当做余兴节目处理了，从那拳拳到肉的攻击里Loki是真的感受到自己在Thor那里的确是不再余下什么可以支取的信用了。

 

_那就这样吧，反正本来有的也都只是假的。_

                                                   

Loki还记得他们小时候当Thor坚定地选择战士作为职业的时候，他曾经嘲笑过对方的不智，明明魔法可以做的事情更多，而且始终冷静优雅运筹帷幄为什么整个阿斯加德都以为战士才更为光荣。但现在他明白不智的是自己，因为每一次当他和Thor之间用战争解决问题的时候，他总是接近被逼疯的那一个，大部分他引以为傲的魔法都因为他缺乏冷静而无法施展，所以到头来他总是被逼得要用自己不擅长的肉搏战去面对Thor的进攻。他们在Stark大楼的天台挥拳相向，就像100岁时他们在金宫后庭的花园草地里那样扭打成一团，两千多年过去了，他们的人是长大了，但结局依旧毫无变化。

 

“你看看这些！看看你的周围！你觉得在你的统治之下这些疯狂就会终结吗？”Thor压制着Loki强迫他看着周围齐塔瑞人大肆的进攻，自由之神的圣殿广场淹没在一片爆炸与火光之中。

 

_说的好像我还有得选择一样，地球不愿意当我的奴隶，我又何尝愿意当那位齐塔瑞人的主人的奴隶。可惜地球有真的钟爱他的雷神，我只有对我不再抱有信心的你。_

 

“太迟了，你已经阻止不了它了。”Loki对着Thor递出了他的匕首。

 

_“让死亡远离我，让一切归于我。”_

 

刻着Loki唯一真实的匕首划开Thor神力凝聚的铠甲，割破他腹部的皮肤，刺入他的肌肉，却止于他的内脏之前，当确定属于Thor的血沾染上自己的刀，Loki拔出了他身体里的匕首。这种行为本身就像他之前曾对那个红发小女孩说过的那样——

 

“多愁善感。”

 

后面发生的事情Loki拒绝再次提起，英雄们集结了，复仇者们在主舞台上发光发热，路过的X战警们为了复仇者的一个承诺在外围打了个杂，反正这里有一堆在奇迹之神那里挂了名的超级幸运儿，所以明明被Loki接住了的箭矢会接着爆炸也并不是什么了不起的新闻。只是那个，只有那个，那个既不科学又不魔法的空间魔法学徒，他放出体内的血脉改造怪物后犹如一只中庭蚂蚁突然摇身一变成了宇宙虫族里的超级王虫一样荒谬又离谱。

 

_是啊，最好一辈子不要想起这段记忆了。_

 

“在你们给我上枷之前，至少再让我喝口酒吧。”Tony真的给了他一杯威士忌这件事反倒让Loki惊讶地错过了上口枷前最后说句什么嘲讽的话的机会。

 

Thor最终还是想出了“引渡”这么一个外交词汇，说实在的他居然知道这个概念本身就够Loki惊奇一阵子的了。于是作为一名终将被移交回阿斯加德审判的囚犯，Loki被暂时地关在了Stark的大楼里，随后就瞥到一眼他的哥哥挥舞着锤子飞离大楼的画面，除了去看之前那个女性Omega以外Loki想不出Thor还能有什么其他的目的。

 

_本来就是假的，又有什么可在意的呢？_

 

Thor的确是去了挪威，虽然之前Coulson对着他保证过Jane的安全，但Loki并不像是一个Coulson可以保证和预测的对象，Thor总还是需要亲眼确认一下Loki并没有对这位毫无抵抗能力的人类Omega做出什么不可挽回的报复举动来。他和Loki的事应该止于他们之间，Thor并不想要殃及无辜，当他在半空中看见挪威天文台里一群好事者围在电视前对着新闻里的自己指指点点顺便对着Jane说说笑笑的时候就转身又飞回了纽约。

 

落在Stark大楼的平台上的时候，Thor发现会议室里多了两个客人。在之前大战的时候他们两个曾经出现过，自称是什么X战警，Thor搞不清地球上所有的英雄组织却知道他们是同Loki所说的那位拿走了属于他们的信仰的家伙同属一个种族的人。Steve在那时给了那个戴着红色眼镜的家伙一个承诺来换取那群人出手，看来今天他们是来要报酬了。

 

这时候当时另一个Thor见过的可以从拳头里伸出爪子来的家伙突然凑了过来，神神秘秘地轻声来了一句：“很难搞吧，你那位？”

 

Thor突然用一种很惊奇的表情看着他身边的这一位——来自X战警的Logan。Logan用一种“不用多说，我理解你哥们。”的眼神看着自己，Thor突然想对一个只见了一面的人吐露一些心声。

 

“是啊，根本无法用常理去衡量他。你能相信吗？就在不久前，他还捅了我这里一刀。”Thor指着自己腰腹上那个细小的匕首伤口，但事实上那里早已结痂，神力的铠甲也已弥合，外人根本什么也看不到。就在Thor以为Logan会不相信他刚刚说的话的时候Logan突然拉开了自己的夹克外套露出里面的肩膀。

 

“这里。”Logan指着一处完好的皮肤，“镭射光永远都是从这里射进去，然后一秒内打穿皮肉，直至里面艾德曼金属骨骼的表面而止，我通常会飞出去5米远，然后落地的时候完成自愈，起来后又是一条好汉。”

 

Thor消化了一会Logan的话，然后他露出了类似怜悯的表情：“所以……你也爱上了一个邪恶的人？”

 

“怎么会？”Logan回过头看了眼正在和复仇者们闲聊的Scott，“我爱的人是我们这个种族的救世主。”

 

“那你为什么觉得他难搞？”Thor不理解既然如此Logan还在等什么。

 

“一言难尽啊……”Logan笑了笑，“你呢，你说你那位邪恶？那你还爱他？”

 

“也是一言难尽啊……”

 

“唉……”

“唉……”

 

两个Alpha互相对看了一眼，各自露出了惺惺相惜的眼神。留下一会议室刚刚被Wolverine怼了一圈的复仇者们不是很明白什么时候这俩的关系这么好了。

 

“这大概就是传说中的神一样的脑回路吧，只有神才能理解了。”Tony一脸鄙视地下了最后的结论。

 

37.

 

和X战警的会面还算顺利，除了一开始Thor因为谈到了Azazel的问题然后顺便给复仇者众人科普了一下那位蓝皮光头变种人的故事，地球宗教史大揭秘的结果就是血洗了整个复仇者联盟的宗教观外带差点逼出了Hulk。好在Thor记得没有说那条诱惑了人类吃禁果的蛇也是Loki变的，要不然Hulk大概就会真的出来然后去楼下再甩Loki个十七八回了。

 

在X战警的两位告辞以后剩下的人就把话题引到了这一次纽约的战争损失上了。Jarvis整理的损失报告详细地列明了曼哈顿中心区各个摩天楼的保险赔偿金额，那一连串的0看得二战老兵一阵牙疼。

 

“旁边那一列统计的是什么？”

 

“那是我预估的将所有软件还有印刷品和其他制品上的Lok改回Sat所可能产生的费用和损失总和，先生。”

 

“什么？就为了把星期六改回去要花的钱比整个纽约损失的金额还大？”Clint觉得这个所谓的万能管家一定是有哪里算错了。

 

“你以为呢？我们又没有他那个什么魔法可以一瞬间完成所有替换bug调试然后无缝衔接。当年不过一个千年虫全球就紧张地半死，那才是个别的几个日期，这可是每七天就会循环到一次的日子而且永远都不会到头。好在Loki要的是星期六还不是Thor的星期四，你想过工作日的电脑计时一旦错误，从纽约到伦敦到上海，随便哪个证券期货或者大宗商品交易所出了岔子会给全球金融市场带来多大的损失吗？”质疑Jarvis的计算就是质疑Tony的智慧，这在Stark大楼里是绝对不被允许的事。

 

“这又关我什么事了？”无辜被点名的Thor不明白Loki的恶作剧又怎么会扯到他身上了。

 

“你不知道？”Tony盯着Thor看了眼，发现他真的是一脸茫然，“你原来真的不知道，你不是说你会娶他吗？”

 

“对啊，这和你们的星期六星期四又有什么关系？”因为古英语到现今的变体，Thor是真的没有发现中庭的一周命名和阿斯加德之间的关系。

 

“那我倒有些理解那只驯鹿了，小斑比想要的是这个啊。”说着要娶他的哥哥却不在意日历上并没有他的位置，Tony突然理解了Loki这个奇怪的恶作剧的意义，“要不干脆就不要改了吧，星期六写作Lokeday读作Saturday想必也符合谎言之神的身份和性格的不是吗？”

 

“开什么玩笑？！！你不是一直号称自己有钱吗？原来一个星期六就搞不定了。”Clint才不要在每个休假的星期六都回想起被Loki支配的恐惧，那会把休假日彻底毁掉的。

 

“我当然搞得定星期六！我只是觉得没那个必要！Jarvis，马上以我的名义成立一个星期六基金会，专门致力于星期六bug的修复工作，谁想要改回去都可以申请基金扶植。”Tony甩给Clint一个我是土豪我任性的眼神，“Stark旗下企业所有的软件就不用改了，对着那个读Saturday没几天也就习惯了。”

 

于是关于那个战损的会议有了最终结果，Jarvis帮着Thor把纽约的战损金额换成了黄金的重量，Thor才明白他们在纽约打了大半天差不多相当于砸了金宫的一个厕所，于是他爽快地代表阿斯加德在战后合约上签了字。至于他还是没太搞明白的星期六的问题，反正Tony说他的星期六基金会会负责把事情解决掉的。

 

终于再无牵挂的雷神带上了他满身镣铐的弟弟和宇宙魔方踏上了回家的旅程，然后他们俩落在了断掉的彩虹桥上。Heimdall锐利的眼神扫过戴着口枷与镣铐的Loki，守门人对着离家一年的王子最后说出的话是：“你到底还是回来了啊。”

 

金宫的卫士们迅速地围了上来，阿斯加德的真家伙替代了地球上只是卖个样子的小玩具。Loki面无表情，不发一语，任由这群人把他重新铐得结结实实，然后他回过头看着一边心事重重的Thor。

 

“现在，我跟你回来了，你高兴吗？”

 

就在几天前，Thor在现在站立的同样位置听见了Loki的消息，当时的他满心狂喜，以为当自己踏着闪电在风暴的衬托下落在中庭，他的弟弟，他绝对适配的Omega会欢喜于这样的小别重逢。而当他将他那个荒诞又巧合的故事和盘托出后，Loki会给他几个鄙视的眼神，嘴里带上几句嘲讽，最多再给他一刀，就像他过去无数次做过的各种无脑又荒诞的打搅了他弟弟计划的好事后所得到的那样。然后Loki会撇撇嘴跟着他回家，一觉过后，他们仍旧是阿斯加德亲密无间的大王子和二王子，而这一次他能做到的更多，一觉过后，他会让Loki标记自己，然后当着全体人民的面宣布他是自己的王妃，以后会成为阿斯加德的神后。

 

结果，Thor得到了成堆的鄙视眼神，一连串他根本无法招架的嘲讽，和最后无可避免的一刀，但他带回的是一个试图带着一支星际雇佣兵大军侵略中庭的战争犯，一位气味里只有硝烟和死亡的Alpha，一个用一种看陌生人般冰冷眼神看着自己的至亲之人。

 

“我有什么可高兴的？”

 

“‘正义’得到了张扬，坏蛋以一种既可笑又丑陋的姿态伏法，你的Omega小女友平安无事并得见你保护地球的英姿，宇宙魔方找回来了，彩虹桥修复有望，还需要我再跟你罗列你到底有什么可高兴的吗？”

 

“Loki——”Thor 未出口的话被两位传令的士兵打断。

 

“众神之父要求现在将犯人带去觐见。”Thor点了点头试图跟着Loki一起去见Odin，但两位士兵挡住了他，“御令同时要求大殿下前去支援出征凡纳海姆的三勇士和Sif小姐。请Heimdall以魔方的力量立即送您前往。”

 

“我难道无权列席Loki的审判吗？”Thor的声音里压抑着愤怒。

 

“抱歉，殿下，我们只是负责传达众神之父的命令。”士兵们的长矛交叉封住Thor的去路，任凭他怎样动作都毫不退让。

 

“怎么？你就这么想亲眼见证我被判以极刑吗？”已经走出两步的Loki转身看着后面的Thor，明明面无表情却能让Thor看清他的嘲讽之意。

 

“Loki，求你别用这种态度挑衅父亲，Hugin和Munin肯定把中庭发生的一切都报告给他听了，别再故意惹怒他了，至少拖到我回来。”

 

“等你回来干什么？以要娶一个同性Alpha的名义给我特赦吗？”Loki转过身，一个阶下囚的语气却高傲如同一名君王，“现在，你可以退下了。带着你和你那个高贵的锤子滚出我的生活。”

 

38.

 

铁链的哐啷声，皮靴他在石板地面上的回响，Odin似乎为了这次审判清空了金宫的小觐见厅。看起来他已经在为了这桩皇家的丑闻做着提前的止损和遮掩工作。对于无法在众神面前凭着诡辩为自己脱罪这一点Loki多少有点遗憾，直到他看见了站在一侧角落的Frigga。

 

有那么一瞬间，Loki想别过头去装作自己没有看见对方，自我催眠这样自己在Frigga心里留下的最后印象还可以多少和一些褒义词沾边。只可惜，Frigga不喜欢这样的自欺欺人。

 

“Loki。”

 

于是Loki只好匆匆忙忙地收拾自己的表情，做出一副满不在意的样子：“你好啊，妈妈。你觉得我干的怎样？让你骄傲了吗？”

 

“求你了，别把事情弄得更糟了。”

 

Frigga的劝告与Thor的如出一辙，但Loki真心地觉得这事情已经更糟不到哪里去了。是他主动证明的也好，是Thor被动认清的也好，他们之间已经不剩什么了。阿斯加德的王位写着Thor的名字，约顿海姆半毁于他愚蠢而失败的向Odin的自证，至于那数日的地球侵略史，那不过是个Thor和他的中庭朋友的欢乐派对上最佳的余兴节目，Thor用金宫一个厕所的代价唤起了中庭人久远的对于雷神的英雄主义的爱慕与信仰——可喜可贺。

 

_真的没有什么可以再糟了，不是吗，妈妈？_

 

“告诉我怎样才算更糟？”

 

“够了！！”

 

_哦，我懂了，所谓的更糟就是我那名义上的父亲，一位养了我将近2500_ _年的人，连最后让我与母亲尽兴对话的几分钟也不愿意赐予。_

 

“我要和犯人单独谈谈。”

 

Odin的意志至高无上，Thor只是刚来就被打发去了凡纳海姆，而Frigga作为母亲的特权也不过是多了那匆匆的一面，Loki现在有点开始后悔刚刚的态度太过乖张了。

 

_好了，终于只剩下我们两个了，天下间骗子们的神，和把神级的骗子骗得团团转的正义化身。_

 

Loki装模作样地端正态度，敲了一下脚跟双腿并拢做出一副恭听圣裁的样子，可惜他自己就先无法忍受自己这太过做作的假意逢迎，只好用笑场掩饰尴尬：“我真的觉得你我这样有点小题大做了吧。”

 

“你还没认识到你的罪行的严重性吗？你所过之处必是战争、毁灭和死亡。”

 

“Laufey的远古冰棺在您的收藏室里，Surtur的永恒之火也在您的收藏室里，Malekith的以太倒是不在那，不过想必我那未曾谋面的‘祖父’大人临走前一定给您留了什么藏宝图之类的。凡纳海姆的自治运动至今仍如火如荼，这会想必Thor还在那挥着锤子大展身手呢。尼德威阿尔那群贪婪的侏儒们无论怎么威胁叫嚣，从那进口的武器一直保持在相对合理的低利润区间，倒是我们出口他们的粮食时不时地卖出翻上几番的价格。至于亚尔夫海姆，那群傻白甜的光精灵们至今仍旧相信魔力源泉和蜂蜜酒是互相等价的商品。假设伟大的众神之父您所达成的这一切成就凭的仅仅是您那一脸的褶子和独眼组成的‘慈祥脸庞’和您口中的‘以德服人’，那么我在中庭的做法同您一样，我也是作为一个‘慈悲’的神祗去统治他们的。当然若是我足够成功，我不会吝于将我的统治合法性一并归于您的‘道德荣光’之下，真正实现阿斯加德的影响力在中庭内的重新扩散，这可是政绩一桩呢，‘父亲’。”

 

“我们不是神，我们诞生、成长、然后死亡，一如凡人。”

 

_在你假装说些谦卑的话的时候至少稍微低下点你那高贵的头颅，从你那高高在上的御座上起身走下来，哪怕欠一欠身子呢？那样看起来就不至于伪善地让人恶心了。_

 

“是啊，只不过这个过程要花一个普通的阿斯加德Beta整整5000年，随便一个Alpha或者Omega至少10000年，至于那些高贵的拥有神格的神祗更是无法以道理计，比如您，50万年前您打败Surtur的时候现代智人都还没出现在中庭进化史上呢。”

 

Loki不是不知道敬畏的重要性，但实在是忍不住自己的嘲笑表情。

 

“这一切不过是因为Loki渴望一个王座。”

 

_记住，你们两个皆生而为王，但神殿的宝座只能属于一人。_

_我想我已经极端配合地放弃了神殿宝座的竞争，退而求其次到了中庭那种蛮荒之地。请问我还有哪一点没有符合你的要求？所以，你要么是个极致的骗子，可以为一个谎言铺垫上两千多年，要么就是一个老年痴呆，假如阿斯加德的神王真的可以得老年痴呆的话。_

 

“这是我与生俱来的权利！”

 

“你与生俱来的权利是作为约顿海姆的纽带和阿斯加德缔结世代友好的条约！！！不过现在，基于约顿海姆几乎被你自己毁灭了而你又把自己变成了一个Alpha——”Odin停下来品评了一下空气里信息素的味道，“还是一个闻起来如此具有侵略性的Alpha，我想你已经自愿放弃了你自己的权利。如果当时收留了你的我不曾对你抱有超过你能力的期望，此刻站在这的你也就不会如此憎恨于我。”

 

_瞧啊，骗子的至高境界，连他自己都对他的谎言深信不疑。_

 

“既然如此，若我只配刀斧加身，那不如请您发发慈悲，赶紧动手吧。”Loki努力地控制着面部表情，试图表现地符合他骗子之神的身份，“并非是因为我不喜欢我们之间那小小的谈话，只是因为——”

 

Loki的努力失败了，他远达不到Odin的境界，连他自己都听不下去自己那拙劣的谎言：“好吧，的确是因为我不喜欢。”

 

显而易见的，Odin对此毫不在意：“你还能活着的唯一原因是因为Frigga不希望你死，但你永远都无法再见到她任何一面，你将在地牢里度过你的余生。”

 

得到命令的士兵们开始拉扯Loki的镣铐，顺带摧毁了Loki的最后一丝冷静。

 

“那么Thor呢？！当我在地牢里烂掉的时候，你却要封那个蠢货为王，然后再从随便哪里挑个Omega塞给他做他的神后吗？！”

 

“Thor必须尽力弥补你所造成的损害，他会将秩序重新带回九界。然后，是的，他会成为王。而同样的，阿斯加德的神后宝座不可能一直虚悬在那里，虽然你曾经是Thor的绝对适配，但我们都知道命运对绝对适配一向严苛，所以才会有着如今这样的结果。不过这样也好，比起虚幻的极致完美，倒是实在的可以被抓住的平凡更可靠一些。所以，总会有某个Omega，来自阿斯加德或者凡纳海姆，总之不是你，成为他的神后。”

 

这就是Loki从Odin那里得到的最终审判了。

 

39.

 

对Thor来说，一场叛乱的烈度可以用锤子的数量来衡量。比如低于5锤子能解决的算小规模叛乱，10个以上就一般，30个以上的话那就有点要命了。好在这一次凡纳海姆的叛乱大致属于15个锤子的规模，不大不小，却不好收尾。所以前前后后Thor在这里折腾了3个多月的时间，而等到他处理完最后一股小规模叛军与Hogun的亲阿斯加德部落会和的时候彩虹桥都已经被Heimdall修好了。

 

在最初Thor到达凡纳海姆的作战指挥部的时候，关于Loki的最终判决也一起到了，Thor盯着纸上那个终身监禁的字眼愣了很久。他想起在中庭时因为Fury用一种半玩笑半认真的语气说按照Loki的罪名大概可以判上30个无期徒刑外加1080年Thor才急中生智地想起了“引渡”条例。结果阿斯加德的量刑标准似乎也是一样，地球至少在这一点上终于和九界接轨了。只不过中庭的监狱Loki越起狱来犹如郊游，而阿斯加德的……

 

Thor抬起头叫了Heimdall。彩虹桥修缮完后阿斯加德看起来又回到了最初的状态，两年不到的时间对于阿斯加德的历史如同眨眼一瞬，但是金宫另一端寝宫里的二王子如今却被关在地底最深处，与宇宙里最凶悍的罪犯和最丑陋的怪物们为伍，站在彩虹桥上的Thor一时不知道何去何从。

 

他并不是不知道这短短的一段时间里Loki的变化，在这一点上他本人和Odin甚至应该算是背后推手的同谋者。所以Thor才更希望Loki可以悬崖勒马，以前的已经过去，Thor只能用将来补偿，可若Loki一意堕落，纵使再多的歉意或者信任都终会被挥霍一空。从判决的结果来看，Odin的歉意已经被耗空了。至于Thor的，他虽仍旧心存懊悔，可Loki正面展示给他的部分比Hugin和Munin的报告直观更多。Thor目击了Loki所有的罪行，一桩一件，血淋淋的，至今他闭上眼睛仍旧能记起Loki将他从飞行母舰上扔下去前的那个笑容，仿佛他是真正地乐在其中，比Loki的罪行本身更可怕的是他对于生命的漠视。

 

_“你爱我，而我是邪恶的，不管你承不承认，这是一个客观事实。你要么接受你爱着邪恶的我这个事实，要么你就是不爱我。”_

_不，你还在那里是吗？那个深埋在你心底的，善良的Loki_ _。_

 

Thor自己开始有点不太确定了。

 

他跟随卫兵的指点在练武场那里找到了Odin，光荣的战士们在训练场里挥洒着自己的汗水，Odin看起来心情不错。

 

“凡纳海姆安定了吗？”

 

“是的，诺恩海姆和里亚也一样，当然，如果您御驾亲征的话，战事平定的速度想必会更快。”

 

“那你一定是把我当成一块日常需要不停涂油抹蜜的面包了，需要你时不时地美言吹捧一番。”

 

“我并无此意，父亲。”

 

“自彩虹桥毁掉后，这是九界第一次重归平静。他们会因此铭记我们的强大，而你也赢得了他们的敬意和我的谢意。”

 

Thor观察着Odin的脸色，如同以前一样，他看不出什么特别的，可是这已经是他认为最好的说这话的时机了：“关于Loki的判决——”

 

“Loki已经得到了他应得的公正。”

 

“可是……”

 

“他摧毁了彩虹桥，半毁了约顿海姆，无数宇宙中的流浪种族因此入侵九界，到处都因此而不得安宁。这些我都可以容忍，因为就算我们两个的谎言皆是出于善意，但毕竟他成了最终的受害者。可是接着他干了什么？他带着一支某个危险人物的雇佣军入侵了中庭，如果我放任继续在外面晃下去，天知道他下一次会不会对阿斯加德出手，而这下登场的说不定就不是雇佣军而是正主本人了。所以为了我们大家好，还是把他控制在无法作乱的地方更好些。”

 

“父亲，您不能这么对他，他是您的儿子，我的弟弟。”

 

“他是领养来的。”

 

“他还是我绝对适配的……”

 

“他现在是个Alpha。”

 

“他——”

 

“够了！！这世间一切已经归序，除了你的那颗茫然若失的心。我知道失去绝对适配的Omega是多么痛苦，命运曾经给了你极致的完美又将它从你身边夺走，但你的老师早该和你讲过，这种组合会是多么的不幸，现在的状况几乎是你们之间必然的下场。”

 

“这和绝对适配无关，父亲，我爱Loki，无论他是否是个Omega，无论他是否是我的绝对适配。”

 

“那现在也是时候证明你的爱是错误的了，他不值得你再在他的身上多花心思。看看你的周围吧，阿斯加德或者凡纳海姆有足够的年轻Omega们供你挑选，就算你不想选择一个Omega，还有更多的女性在你的周围，好好珍惜眼前人吧。我并非以众神之父的名义对你说这些话，而是以一个父亲的身份告诉你，就算我们的时间再长，那也不是你随意浪费的理由。你已经准备好了，该是接掌王位的时候了，阿斯加德需要神王，但你的人民也同样需要一名神后，我指的是能为你生儿育女、品行端淑、没有侵略过九界任何一方的那一种。”

 

Odin拍了拍Thor的肩膀走到了观景台的另一侧：“好好享受一番庆祝你的胜利，和你的战士们一起尽情吃喝举杯同庆，至少装也装出点开心的样子吧。”

 

阿斯加德的夜晚依旧欢声笑语，Fandral为了迎合大王子殿下的中庭情结而特意选了间平民酒吧来复制这种新鲜的“平凡”感。Thor遵照着着装要求褪去他的雷神战袍一身微服地出席了这次聚会，他看着席间的每一个人笑啊闹啊又唱又跳觉得好像这个世界并没有产生任何的变化，几个月前的阿斯加德不在乎Loki的失踪，几个月后同样也不在乎他的终身监禁。似乎只有Thor一个人因为二王子的处境郁郁寡欢，所以他不禁怀疑起是不是自己才是出了问题的那一个人。

 

Thor努力地融入大家，就像过去无数次他曾经做过的那样，几杯酒下肚后气氛也渐渐热闹，可Thor还是觉得自己格格不入，终于他瞅准了一个时机得以从酒会上告辞。飘着细雪的后巷黑暗又清冷，这恐怕已是繁华的阿斯加德所能呈现出的最冷漠的孤独，比起他曾短暂到访过的约顿海姆那彻骨的死寂压根不值一提。

 

Thor抬头看着月色放任自己漫无目的的行走，直到周围的建筑越发稀少，然后他终于发现自己站在了地牢的面前。在他出征以前曾让Loki至少拖到他的归来，当时他的弟弟就对他所能起到的作用嗤之以鼻，以现在的结果看起来的话，Loki又一次说对了。

 

“殿下。”地牢大门外的卫兵们立正行礼。

 

“去和典狱长通报一声，我要见Loki。”

 

Thor以为，Loki至少可以在地牢里享受单独的一层，结果发现Odin只给了二王子一个单间，大小依然相当于金宫的一个厕所。Thor简直怀疑Odin照着Loki在中庭造成的破坏规模给他圈定了一个终身的归宿，他摇了摇头熄灭了脑中那个“既然这样，当初不如让他再破坏地厉害点”的危险想法。

 

Thor同样以为，他见到的Loki必定带着满脸怨恨，眼带嘲讽，只要在见到他的瞬间恨不得用他的银舌头将积攒了三个多月的诅咒一股脑地倾泻到自己的身上。结果他发现Loki端端正正地坐在椅子上面对着一个骨瓷碟子，手上拿着银制雕花的长柄勺，一勺一勺地挖着盘子里的一小块布丁，他的神情看起来愉悦又满足，仪态端方到能让九界任何一个贵族教养的Omega自惭形秽。Loki明明瞥见了Thor的到访，却好像只是见到个不足为奇的路人，什么都无法打搅他的甜点时间。

 

Thor就这样站在透明的牢笼之外看着Loki笑容满面地吃着他的布丁，他开始质问自己他是否真的是阿斯加德唯一一个在乎Loki现在的处境的人。

 

40.

 

“哦，看看是谁来了？”Loki在清完了他的甜点后终于注意到了在外面死死地盯着他的Thor，“招待不周，不能请您进来坐了，殿下。”

 

“没想到你倒是过得惬意啊……你哪怕装也装出点忏悔的样子呢？”

 

Thor话刚出口就觉得有些似曾相识，似乎Odin和他都满足于这种装出来的太平盛世，好像给沸腾的水上加个盖子就代表了底下风平浪静了。不同之处在于，对于这种要求，Thor好歹还会去敷衍地执行一下，而Loki只会挑起一边眉毛嘲笑他们的欲盖弥彰，然后顺手揭开锅盖强逼着他们看那底下已经沸腾到溢出来的水。

 

难怪Odin更偏爱他的大儿子。

 

“我凭什么要忏悔？”

 

“你难道没有意识到你对中庭所做的事有多糟糕吗？你像个战争贩子一样光临那里，身后跟着一支无法无天的强盗军队，你们摧毁建筑，杀死无辜的百姓，你真的没有看见那些漫天的火光和鲜血，听见那些哀嚎和尖叫吗？”

 

“呵……哈哈哈哈。”Loki好像听到了什么惊世笑话一样笑得前仰后合，直到Thor被他笑得再维持不住脸上那个大义凛然的质问表情。

 

“你我都知道你对历史一无所知，毕竟帮着你逃掉历史课，放一个你的幻影在角落假装读书的人大多都是我，所以你说出这种话情有可原。我现在就帮你补上这一课，你刚刚从凡纳海姆平叛归来吧，那我们就来谈谈凡纳海姆的历史。”

 

Loki靠在自己的座椅上翘起一条腿，而Thor站在牢房外面，乍一看起来，反倒是Thor像个被叫进办公室谈话的坏学生：“在你我还没出生的古早以前，那个年头里阿萨神族和凡纳神族各自过着自己的日子。某一天，Odin突然决定要将凡纳神族纳入自己的统治范围，所以他向凡纳神族发出了统治声明，简述了一下凡纳神族归入阿萨神族的各种好处，就像是我曾经在斯图加特剧院面前做过的那样。”

 

“很可惜的是，凡纳神族们拒绝了，他们认为这不过是独裁者的花言巧语。你的外祖父，Freyr拒绝了这个无理要求，就像那群中庭蚂蚁们拒绝了我一样。理所当然地，Odin对着凡纳神族发布了战争宣言，然后就是如你形容的那样，战争贩子Odin光临了凡纳海姆，身后跟着他强大的阿斯加德军队，他们摧毁建筑，杀死无辜的百姓，遍地是火光和鲜血，到处充满哀嚎和尖叫。”

 

Loki慢慢起身，他的历史课终于要到达最精彩的部分了：“接下来终于到了故事分道扬镳的地方了，毕竟你看众神之父如今依旧光辉照耀九界而我却身处在这个暗无天日的地牢里，必定有什么不同才导致了我和他得到了不同的下场。不同的是，中庭人找到了高贵而强大的雷神加入了他们的抵抗队伍，而Freyr只找了Surtur这个蠢货，于是虽然同样作为侵略一方，我输了，Odin却赢了。”

 

Loki一点点走到Thor的面前，隔着监狱的魔法屏障居高临下地看着Thor：“知道凡纳海姆和阿斯加德的战争是如何终结的吗？Freyr献出了他的女儿，整个凡纳神族里最美丽的女神，爱情与智慧的象征，作为Odin的妻子。Frigga嫁给Odin的时候，他手上还沾着她的同胞的血。Thor，我们的母亲，在最一开始的时候，只是凡纳海姆给予阿斯加德的一项战争赔款，就好像Odin从约顿海姆带走的我，也如同你最后签给中庭人的只值一个厕所的黄金，这三者之间本质上没有任何区别。”

 

Thor的脚下一个踉跄，Loki不仅掀开了那个锅盖让他看见其下沸腾的水，还兜底翻搅，让那些沉底的尸骨浮上水面。Thor那所谓温馨而完整的家一共只有4个成员，其中一半是Odin从不同地方虏回来的战争赔款，Thor觉得他刚刚下肚的几杯酒开始在胃里翻腾，Loki低着头露出一种怜悯的表情。

 

“无知真是一种幸福。”但显然Loki不想让Thor继续沉溺在他的幸福里，所以他的怜悯表情变成了微笑。

 

“Frigga对于我们来说是娴静、慈祥、美丽又睿智的母亲，对于那些投降归顺了阿斯加德的凡纳神族来说是缔结和平的纽带或者保证金，而对于坚持抵抗到底的斗士来说，她则是一个耻辱的象征，时时刻刻地提醒他们，他们的领袖和一部分的同胞如何向着残暴的侵略者卑躬屈膝，忘记自己的民族和本性，对着乞讨来的和平歌功颂德。这群人暗自串联、成立抵抗组织，乘着彩虹桥断掉的时机试图整合那群在他们看来纯粹是叛徒的族人准备对阿斯加德卷土重来。接下来的故事想必你这个亲身参与者有着比我更详尽的情报，顽抗分子被你几锤子打败，亲阿斯加德的那群人感谢你的武勇，九界重回Odin和你定义里所谓的和平。”

 

“但是，若我们摊开历史、开诚布公，那么你在凡纳海姆做的事和我在地球做的事，本质上来说，都是一个侵略者在镇压不满统治的反抗阶层，区别依旧在于你赢了，我输了。若你做完这种事后得到的是九界的尊敬和Odin的感谢，那么我凭什么要为我做的同样的事情忏悔并且老死在黑牢？”

 

“而当我们深究我和Odin或是你分道扬镳的不同下场，如果有什么事是值得我忏悔的，那便是我不够强，我没有Odin那种征服一切的武力，也没有你这样不问因果不求回报的至强打手可以任意差遣。我的野心止于那群抵抗侵略的复仇者们的脚下，所以也就没有几十年的时间来调教中庭人的奴性，好让他们把侵略者美化成和平的守护者，给残余的抵抗势力打上桀骜不驯破坏和平的标签。”

 

“Thor Odinson！”Loki一拳击打上监狱的魔法屏障，魔力反噬形成的细小电弧不停在他的拳头表面炸开而他恍若未觉，“若我要忏悔，我只忏悔我自身的疲弱，我只忏悔我的盟友是群满口吹嘘却毫无用处的废物，我只忏悔我没有踏着那群复仇者包括你的尸骨，用你们的血替我书写我个人的胜利史诗！！拿去吧，这就是你要的我的忏——”

 

Mjolnir一击打在监狱的魔法屏障上，过量的神力直接让屏障崩溃消解，连带它之后的Loki一起倒飞出去撞倒了他的桌椅，上面摆放的精美餐具散落一地成了一堆毫无价值的尸体碎片。Thor怒气冲冲地踏入Loki的牢房，将Mjolnir随手放在他身上又一手抓住了Loki的下巴掰过他的脸颊让他看着自己。

 

“你的这根银舌头以前最多是花言巧语，现在居然学会搬弄是非颠倒黑白了，你看看你，不但毫无悔意并且满口恶言。你难道真的以为我对你的信心不会因为你的一次次离经叛道倒行逆施而消耗完毕吗？！！”

 

Loki用他被Thor捏的变形的下巴扯出一个难看的笑，他毫无顾忌地直视着Thor燃烧着愤怒的眼睛做出了评价。

 

“无知真是一种幸福。”


	5. Chapter 5

41.

 

“闭嘴！！！！”Thor一拳轰击向Loki脸颊旁的地面，愤怒使他眼眶通红，“是，你尽可以用一些狡辩将我驳地哑口无言，但那无助于抵消你的任何一桩罪孽。到了夜深人静四周无人的时候，你需要说服的不是我而是你的内心，Loki，想想那些无辜死在你手下的人，想想他们的眼神，你每天晚上是怎么睡着的？！”

 

“你每天晚上怎么睡着的，我就是怎么睡着的。这里既安全又温暖还干燥，我每天晚上睡得好得不得了，一个噩梦都不会做，所以谢谢你的关心了。”

 

“什么？”Thor不明白Loki为什么突然开始夸奖起牢房的环境了，他打量四周后实在是没有找出这间逼仄牢房的任何优点，“你说什么？”

 

Loki一副顺从的样子躺在地上，一点也不因身上放着把Mjolnir而露出以前那种愤恨挣扎的样子，仿佛此刻被雷神压迫在地的屈辱自己同几分钟前他所叫嚣的需要忏悔的疲弱自己毫无关系：“怎么？听不懂我在说什么？那我这个犯人就勉为其难地替我们不知人间疾苦的大王子殿下解释一下好了。”

 

Loki伸出手开始玩Thor垂下来的几缕金发，把它们缠绕在手指上又再度放开，以前当Thor和Loki在金宫花园里打闹拉扯时他们总会终结于这样的姿势，Loki打不过Thor就开始编各种故事吓唬他，比如大王子寝宫里的玫瑰来自一块埋葬着无数尸骨的墓园，又比如Thor的浴池子底下连着某个深渊怪物的口腔，所以他要是沉到池子底下就会被怪物吞噬。这么多次过去了，即使是Thor，也对于这个姿势下Loki说的话开始有了本能的防御力。

 

“你知道一个失去战士保护的魔法师独自在宇宙最黑暗的角落里流浪会有怎样的遭遇吗？”Loki笑容满面，好像这又是一个他用来吓唬小孩的故事。

 

“你绝对不能把自己的魔力用尽，因为失去魔力的魔法师只是块鱼肉而在你失去自保能力的期间不会有战士替你抗下四周的危险让你安心地回复冥想。大范围魔法这种奢侈品根本想也不要想，能用匕首解决的敌人绝对不使用魔法，哪怕你用匕首捅那玩意它会溅出那种恶臭的体液弄你一身让你在随后几天几夜里恨不得去死也一样。你宁愿喝路边水沟里的积水只为了省下一个水球术的魔力，徒手扒开岩壁上的岩石把自己埋进一个漆黑的山洞里为了获得短暂的安眠好恢复一点精神力，然后在一声荒古巨兽的嘶吼里醒过来继续逃亡。看见对面房间里关着那种丑陋的生物吗？那种东西我一个大范围魔法他们能割草一样死掉无数，但是我曾经有一次在魔力枯竭期被一群这种玩意追杀，逃了很久都逃不掉只好对着他们跪地求饶暂时充当他们的奴隶直到魔力再次恢复到我能发一枚火球术把他们杀光为止。”

尽管反复告诫自己Loki的故事是假的，但Thor依旧像以前一样被Loki的故事惊地一屁股坐在地上，顺带也一同拿走了Loki身上的Mjolnir，自然而然获得自由的Loki坐起身，带着一脸平静表情看着Thor。

 

“所以大王子殿下如果要问我为什么要赞美一个监狱的环境条件，因为在过去一年多里除去仅有的那几天在地球的快活日子以外，这里真的已经是字面意义上的天堂了。所以谢谢殿下的关心，本人充分感受到了来自阿斯加德皇室的关怀，这边出门左转慢走不送。”

 

“Loki，我……”

 

Thor一度被Loki的语言钉在原地，他的大脑开始不受控制地开始构想Loki所描述的画面，想象深陷于这样的场景的Loki是何等地彷徨和无助，直到疼痛在他的胸口蔓延，让他的身体控制不住地颤抖。他几乎就要张开双臂抱紧他笑着复述这段可怕经历的弟弟了，直到Thor回过头看了看Loki对面的牢房，那里关着一只艾尔魔。身为魔法师的Loki或许很少有机会和这种东西打交道，但是身为战士的Thor有一年从他的战士和狩猎导师那里得到的功课都是猎杀这种生物。Thor穷尽九界，甚至到了一些其他的星域追杀这种生物，而Thor在宇宙里遇到的每一只艾尔魔，都是独居生物，Thor从来也没有机会见过一“群”这种东西。

 

当谎言被拆穿，那些心痛一下子变成了无聊的表错情，无论自我提醒多少次，他都会像个傻子一样被Loki骗得团团转，害怕不存在的怪物，为没有发生过的事情流泪，替一个骗子担心，Thor内心中刚刚熄灭的怒火又再度开始熊熊燃烧。

 

“你一定觉得我很好骗吧，把道听途说来的故事掐头去尾再加上一点渲染我就会巴巴地相信你说的每一个字？”

 

“哥~”Loki露出那种可怜的表情，好像已经把之前宣称的要踏着Thor的尸骨成就他自己的野心的记忆忘得一干二净，反正本来以Thor这种金鱼记忆也记不住那么多的事。

 

“你露出这种表情无外乎有求于我或者想捅我，现在是什么状况呢，Loki？”Thor带着自己终于有机会戳穿Loki谎言的自信表情，“你知不知道对面关着的这种生物其实是叫艾尔魔，和你的描述里有点出入的是，它是一种独居生物，除了发情期期间如果两只艾尔魔遇到了，只会无休无止地决斗到死为止？”

 

“切……”谎言被拆穿的Loki便不再浪费表情表演，“兄弟游戏时间结束，你可以滚了。”

 

“你觉得自己和我这样绕了一圈就能把前事撇清了？”

 

“那你还要我怎样？！每踩死一只蚂蚁赔他们一条命吗？”

 

“我只要你认识到自己的错误，只要你发誓不再干这样的事了，我就去向我们的父亲请求特赦你。”

 

“我没有错！！！他也不是我父亲！！！”Loki的吼叫回荡在牢房里，Thor露出了哀伤的表情。

 

“Loki，真的没剩多少了，不要再这样消耗它了。”

 

42.

 

“什么？你说你对我的爱吗？哼，一个男性Alpha爱上另一个男性Alpha，你以为你父亲会允许这种事情？反正你这种乖宝宝的虚情假爱到时候也会在威严的父亲的命令下烟消云散，所以又何必拿着那种早晚会没有的东西来我面前要挟呢？难道Odin没跟你说过么？随便找个Omega或者女人，哪怕是你在中庭遇上的那只雌蚂蚁，总之不要再在我的面前出现了！”

 

“现在是谁在要挟谁？你是真的自信到认为我没了你不行吗？！”

 

“那你去啊！对于Odin来说只要你能从我这个无底深渊里出来，哪怕那只雌蚂蚁他都能忍受一时，反正她几十年的寿命对我们来说眨眼一瞬，比起和我纠缠到你生命的尽头，她那个买卖划算多了不是吗？！”

 

“够了！别再这样恶意地贬低Jane了，我和她之间不会比我和这里之前的任何一个Omega之间更多！！我们只是普通的一夜情关系！”

 

“是，她普通到你特地警告我不要去碰她，普通到你把我丢给一群蚂蚁看管然后独自飞去地球另一端找她，真是普通地可以啊！”

 

当事情涉及到情爱问题的双方，无论深陷其中的是神祗还是凡人，是理性还是感性，争吵的最后似乎都会滑向这种必然的结果，似乎这和智商无关，也和神性无关，或者说所有智慧生命处理情爱问题时骨子里都相当幼稚。

 

“你到底在在意什么？我之所以这么说是因为她只是个凡人，承受不了我们之间矛盾的任何余波，我不想让她受到伤害！”

 

“是吗？你不想让她受到伤害是吗？我懂了……那你去找她啊！！去啊！！！有你这个高贵强大的雷神守在她身边，还有什么可以伤害她的？”

 

“你简直……不可理喻。”

 

“没错……正如你所说，现在恭喜你，你又找到一个不爱我的理由。”

 

“好，如果这就是你要的，那么如你所愿——弟弟。”

 

Thor看了Loki一眼，然后他拿起自己的Mjolnir，头也不回地离开了这间一片狼藉的牢房。而在他的身后，坐在地上的Loki看着Thor的背影，许久之后他吐出了一句——

 

“多愁善感。”

 

*************************************************************

 

地球，伦敦——

 

Jane Foster站在她的露天实验场或者也叫做她妈妈家的后院草地里吹着凉风，等着那有点上头的佐餐酒劲过去。并不是她突然过起了讲究的生活吃起了全套的主菜配酒，她的晚饭依旧只是一块在微波炉里转热的披萨而已，只不过Darcy突然心血来潮决定要喝酒。而只要Darcy想要，她总会找出各种各样的理由，从这点角度来看，Jane认为Darcy也许有朝一日会成为一名很成功的政客，因为在她看来，政客绝大部分的工作就是在为他们心血来潮的决定找理由而已。

 

酒精让Jane的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，她抬起头看着空无一物的夜空，几百年来，伦敦都和星星没有什么关系，但是Jane觉得自己似乎看见了一道漂亮的极光，而在极光背后还有无尽星空闪耀。

 

“真的喝多了。”Jane摇了摇头，结果反而晃的自己更加难受，比那更糟糕的是，天空突然下起雨来了。

 

“该死的天气。”

 

Jane抱怨了一句每一个生活在伦敦的人一生都要抱怨很多次的话，然后就转身走回小屋的后面准备开门进屋，然后天空突然划过一道闪电，Jane发现有个男人站在她母亲家的后院，穿着金属制成的铠甲手里握着个锤子。除了伦敦西区的那些舞台剧演员以外，Jane只认识一个“人”会有这样的穿着，他比任何一个被女王受过勋的著名演员都来得要高贵，甚至伟大的女王陛下本人都不得不在他的面前低下头颅，因为面前这个家伙是字面意义上的神祗。

 

_还好我妈去非洲做志愿者了，否则我大概只能用“妈，出来看看和上帝同等级的人物。”作为介绍语了。_

 

Jane一边放任自己的思绪继续胡思乱想，一边局促不安地搓着手，似乎觉得什么姿势都显得不够庄严，但要让一个平素把神只是当个符号喊喊的近乎无神论的严谨科学工作者摆出神学人士那种专业的肃穆表情实在是有些过于为难她了。所以纠结了大半天，Jane还是以一个尴尬的语气说了句不能再老土的“嗨”。以她现在这种表现，要是早个几百年，差不多就会以不敬的罪名被绑上火刑柱了。

 

好在雷神并不是一个计较凡人态度的神，他走到Jane的身前，惊喜地发现空气中淡淡的松木林的味道，那是属于Jane的Omega信息素味道，也是九界里他能找到的最接近他心目中的Loki原本气息的味道，现在甚至连Loki本人都没有那样的味道了。

 

“你没用那个——你们的抑制剂吗？”中庭生活教会了Thor一些新名词。

 

“那个啊，那是你和我解释过阿斯加德的习惯后我试图试试阿斯加德式的生活方式，当然还不是完全参照啦，只是用剂量小得多的药片代替了针剂，然后时不时地和固定圈子里的几位有类似生活概念的Alpha排解一下欲望，这样的确发情期变得没有那么可怕了，好像觉得自己也‘健康’了很多，所以我现在的信息素的确随时随地都会在极小范围内散发一些。”

 

“我可以……抱抱你吗？”

 

一介神祗语带恳求地在向一个凡人祈求一个拥抱，姿态低到Jane怀疑其实自己彻底喝晕了这些都是在做梦的程度。然后像每一个怀疑自己做梦的人一样，她狠狠地掐了一下自己的大腿然后非常不淑女地“嗷”了一声。排除了一个可能以后Jane又疑惑地看了看自己头顶上的天空，接着非常确信自己头上也没有冒出圣光一类很神性的东西。

 

“我可以抱抱你吗？”怀疑自己也许说的过轻，所以Thor又重复了一遍。

 

“哦……行啊，当然。”Jane的情商虽然和她的智商存在一定差距，但是谁会拒绝一个神祗的拥抱呢？何况他又是一个如此符合人类审美眼光的英俊异性神祗。

 

“谢谢。”Thor几乎迫不及待地将Jane拥入怀抱，鼻尖靠在他的颈边深深地呼吸，直到一片松叶林再度将他包围，冲淡了缠绕在他身侧的焦木与烟火的味道，Thor骤然放松的肩膀几乎垮塌下来，压得其下娇小的Jane一阵短暂地呼吸困难。

 

“出什么事了吗，Thor？”Jane并不认为自己区区一名凡人可以解决神的烦恼，她只是出于礼节惯性地问一下而已，要是Thor回答她是因为阿萨神族和别的哪个神族开战了她也只能傻笑着呵呵两句装作自己能听懂他的遭遇并且对此深表同情。

 

“我可以再和你过一夜吗？以Alpha和Omega的关系？”

 

出乎Jane的预料的是，也许她真的可以帮助神祗解决他的某个烦恼。

 

43.

 

雷神匆匆光临又匆匆离开，留给地球的只有伦敦的一场雷雨。他之后的确又去过监狱几次，但同第一次一样，Thor在Loki面前碰了一鼻子灰后负气离去，Loki和他吵起架来似乎特别喜欢拿Jane来说事，不甘示弱的Thor就干脆把构陷做成现实，于是雷神光临地球的频率就开始越来越频繁，搞得伦敦市民集体抱怨最近的天气简直糟糕透顶了。

 

“我觉得你陷进去了。”Darcy用一根吸管戳着自己杯子里的香草奶昔，“你和那位传说中的雷神保持这种诡异关系已经1年多了，一夜情从来没有能持续那么久的，至少以人类的时间观念来说没有持续那么久的。”

 

“有……那么久了吗？”Jane的语气十分心虚。Darcy回了她一个“你说呢？”的白眼。

 

“你和他保持固定的性关系，从最近的天气预报看起来已经快接近一个月2-3次了，除了他你不见任何其他的异性，无论是男性还是Alpha，那个雷神如何我是不知道，但是你已经是把他当成你的事实情人了。”

 

Jane直接低头把脸埋进双手间。

 

“我觉得那家伙压根没有注意到你们之间的差异，以他的时间感也许他才刚和你进入暧昧阶段，但殊不知就在他还没来得及发出下一轮试探的时候你额头就已经有5条皱纹了。所以事情不能继续这样下去了，你要么向他挑明，询问你们之间到底是什么关系，要么就终止这种不正常的一夜情关系。”

 

Darcy决定地斩钉截铁，丝毫没有给Jane任何鸵鸟的机会。

 

“至少等——”

 

“哔哔~~~~”Jane手边的探测仪器突然开始响个不停。

 

“哦~正说到他呢。”Darcy一把抢过那玩意后又转过头盯着Jane，后者正试图拿着她的 “男神对焦仪”偷偷溜走，“想也别想，我今天一定会跟在你后边，确保你和他见面后一定会谈这个问题。反正这玩意我也会看了。嗯？他今天降落的地方有点古怪啊。”

 

于是Jane不得不像个侍女一样跟在趾高气昂的Darcy身后，指望着对方把她的仪器还给她让她独自赴约，但是Darcy只是伸出手逗了逗Jane后又收回了拿着那个仪器的手。等Darcy带着仪器上车后Jane终于认命地接受了3人约会的现实，她刚坐上副驾驶的位置还没来得及系上安全带Darcy就一脚油门冲出了停车位。

 

“下个路口左转。”比那个更糟糕的是后座突然出现了一个Jane压根不认识的男人。

 

“他是谁？”

 

“他是我的实习生。”

 

“你都能开始有实习生了？”

 

“帝国理工待你和Erik不薄，所以我就跟着鸡犬升天有了个实习生名额。”

 

“你…你好，Foster博士，我很荣幸能和您一起工……”那名男生战战兢兢地做着自我介绍。

 

“她是去约会的，这点也属于你刚刚签署的保密协议里的一项，如果你敢让任何其他人包括学校里面的家伙知道——”Darcy狠狠地威胁了一下身后的实习生，老板架势摆的十足。

 

“我……我会保密的。”

 

Jane今天第二次把头埋进手臂里装作什么也没有发生过。

 

仪器指向的目的地看起来是个废旧工厂，Darcy一个转弯进来的时候说了句：“哟，今儿个那家伙想搞个角色扮演吗？”然后受到了她名义上的老板实则的食物链下层生物的严正抗议。

 

在他们一行走进工厂内部后更多的奇怪现象出现在了周围，而小心深入的众人终于遇到了几个在工厂中玩耍的孩子。Jane尽可能地动用科教日的亲善语气让孩子们带他们去那个真正的事发地。

 

孩子们带领他们来到了一处巨大的废弃车间，那里停着一辆报废的泥浆搅拌车，其中一个男孩轻轻地在车辆的前保险杠上抬了一下，在场的三名成人惊讶地发现这辆至少数吨的卡车在他们面前飘浮起来并且像是在真空无重力环境中那样顺着男孩作用力的方向开始自转。

 

而更惊人的事情还在后面，当他们沿着楼梯走上3楼，4楼的男孩往天井里扔了一个瓶子，那个瓶子凭空消失不久后又从天上落了下来，循环往复。

 

“哇喔，至少在秀新奇浪漫的招数上，人类比起神差远了。”Darcy感叹了一声，“谁愿意给我造一个这样的梦幻场景的话，我倒是也可以陪他‘一夜情’上两年。”

 

“把机器还我！！”Jane终于从Darcy手中夺回了机器开始向着读数最强大的地方走去。

 

“记得提问哦！！我对你们有信心！！”Darcy在Jane的身后喊了一声作为鼓励就开始和她的实习生还有那群孩子们继续疯玩起来了。

 

Jane一开始还兴冲冲地跟着仪器的指示往前走，可是随着周围越来越阴森恐怖，她也开始有点不自信起来，就在Jane刚要准备先返回的时候一股强大的吸力将她拖拽着往前，然后在她一回神间，那股力量将她带向了某处不知名的空间。

 

Jane发现自己好像被带入了一处远古的祭祀场所，那些粗犷古意的岩石切割让周围的一切带上了些许神圣的味道，最中心处的岩石中间有一道裂缝，里面透出了血红色的光芒。Jane小心地沿着四方的石柱转了一圈，发现上面的那一根石柱也同样完全违反重力规律地悬浮在那里，她低头仔细观察了一下其中的红色光芒，发现裂缝里有种红黑色的粒子状物体像是活物一样在不停扭动，在Jane刚刚出现这种想法的下一秒——那一堆扭曲着的粒子迅速地朝她扑了过来，她就这样失去了意识。

 

Jane醒来的时候发现自己又重新回到了那处废旧工厂，而外面该来的不该来的人全部到齐了。

 

“你从这里出来——”Darcy一手指着她的左侧，接着又一手指向工厂的另一个方向，“然而他又从那里出来了，难道你们刚刚不是一起做了5个小时吗？”

 

“你刚刚去哪里了？Heimdall突然间看不到你了。”从另一边出现的Thor急匆匆地来到Jane的面前。

 

“不好意思打搅一下，在你们双方说些调情的话之前，我觉得我们有点事情需要处理一下。”Darcy伸手指了指她的实习生，对方正在被一名警察盘问。

 

“你们要干什么？”作为一名美国人，能惹事和不怕事都是流淌在血液里的本能，所以Jane毫不犹豫地开始质问警察扣留她的实习生的实习生的目的。

 

“这里是一处私人财产，你们将因非法入侵罪而遭到逮——”警察的手刚刚接触到Jane的身体，周围突然发生了一场诡异的爆破，附近所有的车的车窗都被震碎了，Jane也被震得倒在了地上。

 

“把手举起来，后退！”警察们纷纷掏出了枪械。

 

“这位女士现在身体不适。”Thor向那名中庭卫兵指出了这一点。

 

“她很危险。”可惜中庭卫兵毫不领情。

 

“那我也一样。抱紧我。”

 

一阵彩虹色的光芒过后，这是Jane第一次知道爱因斯坦-罗森桥的另一边是一名穿着金色盔甲有着橙色眼瞳的黑人战士。对方见到她的第一句话是：“欢迎来到阿斯加德。”

 

“哇喔，我一定要再坐一次这个！！”

 

*****************************************************************

 

虚空，黑暗精灵指挥旗舰——

 

Malekith再一次苏醒站在了他的子民面前，然后他抬头看向了宇宙的无尽虚空，

 

“以太粒子将吾等唤醒，九星连珠将要开始了。”

 

44.

 

金宫，觐见大厅——

 

Loki听见了山呼海啸般地欢呼声，终于，他企盼已久的日子到来了。阿斯加德几乎所有有身份的神民都汇集到了这里，来见证这一历史性的时刻。

 

他看见了无数的女神对着他拍手、尖叫；也见到了众多战士恭敬地低下头颅以示忠诚；他看见父母们低声在孩子耳边教导：看呐，他将是你未来的君王；也听闻那些苍老到即将故去的先辈们窃窃私语说伟大的众神之父总算后继有人。

 

Loki看见了金宫中央最尊贵的那张椅子，看见了他的伙伴们——Volstagg和Sif弯腰对他致意，Fandral的微笑里带着平素所没有的正经和认真。那张椅子就在他的面前，而它终于属于他了。

 

Loki对着整个阿斯加德张开双手，拥抱他人生中最华美的一篇至高乐章。

 

不，至高乐章里还欠缺了最后一个音符，所以Loki举起了手，Mjolnir回应了他的召唤。

 

他举起了Mjolnir，一切至善至美。

 

“Loki，你在做什么？”众人的欢呼被母亲的提问声打断，Loki只好放下了手中的锤子。

 

“我在满足众人的愿望。”Loki转过身开心地回答。

 

“这些就能让你感觉好受一些？”Frigga的眼神里有一丝包容，也有一丝疼惜。

 

“很显然，它至少不会让我感觉更糟吧。”

 

“你明道那是谎言，何必自己欺骗自己？”

 

“我被骗得还少了吗？既然怎样都是活在谎言里，我不如挑个自己喜欢的。”

 

“喜欢的？你喜欢的到底是其中的哪一部分呢？是登上金宫宝座的那一部分，还是你举起Mjolnir的那一部分，或者说——是那件皇家婚礼时才会用的披风？顺带一提，那是我嫁给Odin的时候在凡纳海姆的联合圣殿里用过的款式，当时后面的拖尾实在太长了，我又没有你那么高，实在是穿的我重死了。”

 

“哦，那是我的施法失误，别忘了妈妈，我现在是个Alpha了。”Loki干脆取消了幻象，庞大的觐见大厅和众人一起消失，只留他和Frigga站在他那间厕所大小的牢房里。

 

“是吗？”Frigga笑了，睿智的眼神盯着Loki，直到他的小儿子如幼时犯错后那样心虚地别开了眼睛，“Thor只坚持了半堂魔法课就被劝退了，Odin也仅仅搞得清魔法学几大分类的名称而已，只有他们两个魔法白痴才会相信生命魔法有能力将一个Omega改成Alpha。”

 

Loki刚想开口辩解，就被Frigga用手势制止了：“不过我相信，我的孩子已经在魔法的造诣上胜过了我堪称宇宙中最伟大的魔法师之一，我姑且当你有能力变不可能为可能好了。你认为命运之所以让Thor和你成为绝对适配仅仅是因为他是个Alpha而你是个Omega或者你们互相之间特别满意对方的味道或者身体？那你未免太过小看命运本身，而我也要对你的预言学水准大失所望了。”

 

“在我看来，Thor所要的也不过就是味道或者身体罢了。要不然他也不会沉迷在那个中庭雌……女人身上了。”

 

“我怎么记得好像每一次都是你要他去的，他那个脑子气一上头就真的去了，然后你又待在这里闷闷不乐。你永远将每一个人都看得清楚透彻却总是看不清你自己，Loki，你为什么要将Thor引向你不想要的方向呢？故意地告诉他你是个Alpha，在他面前做那些残忍的事情，刻意地强调你本身并没有的野心，你明知道Thor不喜欢那些却一再一再地在他面前重复，你到底是希望还是不希望他答出你替他预设的那个答案？”

 

“若我不那么做，我怎么能证明他爱的到底是Loki——纯粹的我，还是一个操起来特别对他胃口的身体，一种特别让他愉悦的味道，一个命运安排给他的绝对适配，一位能替他生儿育女的Omega，一个曾经被他欺骗过的略带愧疚的弥补对象亦或是他自己在脑中构想出来的那个永远跟在他身后对他惟命是从会接受他的一切观点和所有安排的弟弟？”

 

“告诉我，什么才叫做纯粹的Loki，就好像什么才叫做纯粹的Frigga？剥去凡纳神族献上的和平条款中的一项的我？除去Freyr的女儿的身份的我？不再爱着本该是我的敌人的Odin的我还是未曾为敌人生下他的继承人的我？这世上本就没有纯粹的可以被完全剥离掉一切附加因素的‘我’，你难道可以不谈你和Thor一起成长过程中的所有的回忆和经历然后再去计算你们之间的感情？又或者你可以完全撇去你们互相天生的个性和擅长再去计较你们相处间的成败得失？若我们无法将一切全都剥离呈现出真正纯粹的我，那你强行隐瞒掉你身上对于Thor来说善和美的那一面只展现给他恶与丑的那一面然后不停地引诱他背叛爱的誓言本身是否就对他有些不公平呢？”

 

“可他欺骗了我！！我无法再相信他所说的任何一句话！！我需要……证明……”

 

Frigga因为不忍心而闭上了眼睛，她和她的小儿子在某种程度上都是命运的牺牲品，谎言之神不停在寻求纯粹的真实，而爱情女神的家庭起始于一场政治婚姻。可是她也坚信命运会在别的地方给予他们补偿，正如她终究和Odin变成了两情相悦，有了一个虽然一点都没继承到她魔法潜力但神力无穷性格阳光的孩子，还有一个虽然没有任何血缘关系却能将她的一身技艺完全继承并发扬光大的心思细敏的养子。Frigga认为尽管有过去种种的不愉快，她现今仍旧生活地很幸福，所以她也同样相信并且祈祷就算他的小儿子现在遭受到诸多不公，未来仍旧会有一个美满的结局。而Frigga对于Thor的唯一偏心之处在于——她祈祷最终能给Loki幸福并且也能从Loki那里获得幸福的人是她的另一个儿子。

 

“因为Odin爱我，他以为爱我的方式就是给我生的那个孩子最好的照顾，所以当你和Thor之间发生问题的时候他会无条件地偏向Thor。而Thor爱你的方式就是无论如何都不想把你留给别人，所以当他坚信你们是亲生兄弟时可以不问任何人的意见就隐瞒你的Omega身份。他们错了吗？当然。我们必须要原谅他们吗？并不用。我可以在结婚前日选择一走了之，正如你可以永远欺骗Thor你是个Alpha，天生邪恶且野心勃勃，可看见Thor渐渐投向那个女孩的怀抱的时候，痛的难道不是你自己的心吗？作为你的母亲，我会支持你的一切选择，可我只是希望，你能够选择让你自己幸福的那一条路。命运的狡猾之处就在于，有时候遵从绝对的公平或是道理的选择并非是结果最好的选择，你不得不承认，Odin和Thor都是被命运偏爱的人。在这一方面上，我们拿他们毫无办法。”

 

“你后悔过你的选择吗，选择原谅你的敌人，原谅他对你同胞的杀戮和残暴，原谅他对你父亲的予取予求，原谅他将你看成是一件可供掠夺的战利品？”

 

“哦，孩子，你不知道。”Frigga笑得有些神秘，“得罪爱情女神的人会在爱情里变得多惨，以至于Odin完全矫枉过正到对Thor过分盲目的宠爱。你不是也一样吗？得罪谎言之神的人终会被谎言玩弄到遍体鳞伤，这就是为什么我现在仍旧在那傻傻的两父子面前保持沉默。可是Loki，你给Thor设下的陷阱已经开始反伤自身了，若你惩罚Thor的方式是伤害你自己，那不如给你自己一个机会，哪怕那会顺带便宜了他，就像我刚说的，命运就是偏爱他们，而我们若不想将自己的命运一起拿来陪葬，只好这样睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

 

“让我再……想想？”Loki有些动摇地看着Frigga。

 

“嗯，不过要快哟，那个女孩的身体出了点问题，Thor前两天把她带回阿斯加德了，我不希望你或是Thor冲动之下的选择导致三个灵魂都不幸福。”

 

45.

 

“你还能在他身上看见善的一面，是吗？”

 

Frigga回过身看见了他的另一个儿子——比较幸福也比较傻的那一个。他至今仍旧坚信所听所见即真实，却也不想想就连他都成功地欺骗过Loki，那么他又能看见多真实的谎言之神本身。在他不去深究原因也不细心观察，只是盲目地轻信于父亲的判断、朋友的建议或是臣子的谏言的时候他就开始违背了爱情中最根本的一条——互相信任。若他信不过他口中的爱人，那在Frigga看来是对于爱情誓言的轻贱，而Loki恰巧又是那种为达目的不惜自身的个性，所以如果她不在适当的时机居中斡旋一番的话，这对被命运祝福又诅咒过的兄弟恐怕就会在爱情里撞得头破血流了。而一个母亲再怎样也无法看着自己唯二的孩子互相伤害到这种地步，尤其是她明明看见了他们之间可能的幸福结局的前提之下。

 

不过Frigga仍旧没有摆明地帮着Thor作弊，她认为适当地让他明白做任何事不能由着自己的性子和想象是很有必要的，要想到别人，要看到后果，也要洞察真相，否则的话，有些代价就必须有人承担，否则难保他们两个跨过这一道坎后又撞上另一堵墙，而她身为母亲总不能老是替他们两个收拾残局是吧？

 

“你为何还能和他聊得这么愉快呢？还能这么一次次地去看他？”Thor的表情凝重，看起来对于Loki的近况一筹莫展。

 

“你好好去问问监狱的守卫，我可从没在那里出现过。”Frigga挽住大儿子的手腕，语气轻快地如同少女，仿佛完全没有意识到他的大儿子的消沉语气。

 

 “妈妈，Loki已经不再是你曾经记忆中的那个孩子了。”

 

“你也不是了啊。当你在约顿海姆惹出那么大的事来被你父亲放逐到中庭后我也没有变的不爱你了。”

 

“你有没有后悔过教他魔法吗？若他没有这个能力，他就不会用其到处为恶。”

 

“那你有没有想过，若他没有这个能力，他甚至都无法保护自己？”

 

“我可以保护他啊！”

 

“Loki若只是个凡人，那你大可以像保护那位中庭来的小姐那样好好地保护他，可他是Laufey的孩子，在金宫作为二王子被抚养长大，他有他的天赋和他的自尊，若他事事懦弱只知躲在你的庇护之下，你想过整个阿斯加德会怎么看他吗？他的成长过程已经被笼罩在你与你父亲的阴影中，我希望将我的天赋与他分享，至少能让他找到生命中那一丝阳光。”

 

“我真佩服你的乐观和同情心，近两年来，每次我去看他，他从不承认自己的错误，还每次都搬出一堆……我不知道怎么形容，总之是听起来不对劲的歪理。我们不是不能原谅错误，他在中庭的侵略使一些地球人罹难，正如我在约顿海姆的冲动也杀死了很多冰霜巨人，我不是要他付出怎样怎样的代价，只是想让他幡然醒悟保证以后不会再发生这些事了。可他每次都妄言狡辩，好像他对他犯下的恶行还沾沾自喜引以为豪，妈妈，我真的觉得我爱的弟弟快要消失了。”

 

“Thor，这么多年来，你认识的到底是多少的Loki呢？直到三年前你才知道他并非我与你父亲亲生而是个冰霜巨人，两年以前你以为他消失在了茫茫宇宙虚空，一年多前你才发现他和那个危险人物结了盟还变成了个Alpha，既然Loki每次都在刷新着他在你心目中的印象，你又怎能保证你现在看到的Loki就是真正的完整的Loki而且必将持续到永远呢？”

 

“我要是也能像您一样这么乐观就好了……”

 

********************************************************************

 

Loki从不避讳自己做过的每一项恶事，而且他不在乎用他的银舌头诡辩出一堆的理由为他的每一件恶事开脱。只有一件，唯有一件，他觉得追悔莫及、罪孽深重、无法辩驳也不可挽回，而这件恶事的全部仅仅只有一句话。

 

“你也许应该选择往左的那条楼梯。”

 

Loki事后曾无数次质问自己，为什么要说那句话？可是在当时，当他看着Thor和他的朋友们急匆匆地跑进监狱同一整群暴动的作乱分子斗争的时候是抱着一种事不关己的态度的，反正这些跳梁小丑最多也只是给雷神的功绩里再锦上添一笔花而已。

 

当Thor发现地牢里突然开始震动头顶的天花板开始有碎石掉落的时候他转过头望向了Loki的方向。从刚刚开始，Loki站在他的牢房里对周围的一切冷眼旁观，既不同邪恶一起乱舞也不遵从正义的号召，他只是站在那里，冷静地像个格格不入的疯子，Thor真的看不透他心里到底在想写什么。觐见厅那里传来的告急的讯号，Thor没时间交代什么只好用警告的眼神瞄了Loki一眼示意他别做傻事就匆匆离开了地牢。

 

没多久后Thor带着一种Loki从未曾见到过的态度又回来了，而在他过来之后就哐啷一锤子敲碎了Loki那间牢房的魔法屏障，Loki被他吓得后退了几步。

 

“这事和你有没有关系？！！！！”Thor逼上前去一把抓住Loki的脖子，手指用力到让Loki呼吸困难的程度。

 

“你不是……都已经有…答案了吗……咳……又何必…问呢？”Loki说得苟延残喘却笑得优雅从容。Thor一拳终结了Loki优雅的表象，邪神翻滚出去撞翻了他的椅子。

 

“你为什么要这么做？！！！”Thor的喘息粗重，仿佛他只有通过大量地呼吸进冰冷的空气才能维持住最后那一点冷静。

 

_我什么都没说你就有了自己的答案，所以我解释不解释其实根本不重要……_

 

“为什么？哪有什么为什么？我想做，我就做了。”Loki撑起身体给了Thor一个嘲讽的笑容。

 

Thor跳起来扑过去，在拳头里用尽自己全身的力道，只可惜被Loki翻滚着躲开后砸在了地板上，地牢里结实的地板因此出现了一些龟裂，但Thor似乎没有痛觉一般，另一手抓住Loki的衣角又把他扯了回来，又是一击直拳打在Loki的脸颊上。

 

Loki回过头来，半是笑谑半是疯狂：“是我做的！！都是我做的！！！你要是要问我为什么？我就是要看着你和Odin，看着你们两个现在这副急到痛脚的样子！！”

 

“闭嘴！！！”Thor双手抓住Loki的领口将他猛地砸到地板上，后脑勺猛地遭受剧烈撞击让Loki的眼前一阵金星乱冒，“你以前杀了自己的亲生父亲毁了自己的家乡，我觉得你是因为父亲和我一起对着你撒谎让你一腔怒火，这我可以忍；你去地球肆意屠杀，我当成你是受那个危险人物指示作为从宇宙边缘的不毛之地将你捞回来的报酬你不得不做，这我也可以忍。那今天呢？！！今天你勾结那些黑暗精灵瓦解整个阿斯加德的防御把妈妈害死又是为了什么？！！难道妈妈有做过任何对不起你的事吗？！！”

本来同样一脸狂怒的Loki突然表情凝固，他的尾音里甚至带着一丝颤抖。

 

“你说什么？？妈妈她……怎么了？”

 

“她不是你妈妈！！我也没有你这个弟弟！”Thor从目睹了母亲死亡开始就压抑至今的眼泪终于破堤，“你知道吗……就算过去你我之间斗成那样我都始终对你抱有一线希望，觉得我的弟弟还没有完全消失，我爱的那个Loki还在你内心的某个地方，他还保有着我珍爱的那份善良。但如今，这一丝希望已经彻底幻灭了，它再也不会让我对你有任何的保护了……”

 

Thor长长地叹了一口气：“Loki，我不再爱你了……”

 

此时的Loki终于露出了一种尘埃落定的解脱神色：“我知道了，看起来我是没有资格参加Frigga的葬礼了，我只求你……替我和她说声道别，告诉她我仔细地想过了，只可惜一切——已经太迟了……”

 

46.

 

Frigga的身后事极尽哀荣，长舟上的神后姿态安详一如沉眠，她的大儿子用执掌神器的双手小心地替她整理盘发。Odin缓慢地绕着长舟走了一圈，双手颤抖着划开一个空间间隙，然后从里面拿出一个编织精美的花冠，上面的鲜花只在凡纳海姆的原野上才会绽放，他低下头最后一次亲吻了此生的挚爱，苍老的双手捧着那个花冠，犹如捧着最后的至宝。Odin小心地替Frigga戴上了花冠，随后他站至长舟的船首轻轻地推动了翘起的龙骨，轻盈的长舟带着Frigga慢慢地驶向金宫之外。

 

阿斯加德的每一个人都来了，手中捧着闪耀银色光芒的魂灯，与Odin和Thor一起见证着这位人人敬爱的众神之母走出生命中最后的一程。长舟渐渐地驶向了阿斯加德的边缘，一名英灵战士举起手中的金弓，点燃一支火矢，将它抛射至远处的长舟之上。载着神后遗体的长舟燃起熊熊火焰，在她之后是无数英灵战士们照亮夜空的火焰箭阵和民众们手中一盏盏升起的魂灯，在无尽夜空的衬托之下，长舟驶向了阿斯加德的边缘，Heimdall看着神后化成了夜空中的一颗颗星星。

 

哦对了，还有一个人没有来，他此刻正坐在自己的牢房里，假装可以对正在发生的一切无动于衷，直到一名参加完葬礼的英灵战士向他报告了葬礼中的情况，Loki只是礼貌地点头示意了一番。

 

就算悲伤四下蔓延，日子却还是要过。可是最令金宫禁卫军头痛的是他们依旧无法恢复王宫的防御屏障，而阿斯加德的防御炮也探测不到黑暗精灵的飞船，就连Heimdall也无法看见他们。显然黑暗精灵在过去战败的岁月里对他们自身的魔法探测和屏蔽技术进行了一次大阶段性的优化。而金宫曾经最为优秀的两位魔法师一位已故一位身陷囹圄。

 

“吾王，我们已经完全失去了防御能力。”Fandral无奈地下了这个结论。

 

“你把Jane关起来了？”Thor的加入打断了Odin的战术会议，他要求和神王的单独会面，Fandral他们点了点头后退下了。

 

“我不想就这件事和你争论什么。”失去了Frigga的Odin看起来比之前又突然苍老了许多。

 

“我也不想，但是我想要去追击Malekith。”

 

“以太在我们手里，他自己会送上门来。”

 

“但那样的话我们会一起被毁掉。”

 

“那你未免太高估我们的敌人了。”

 

“不，我只是珍惜我们人民的生命。我会将Jane带至黑暗世界，然后将敌人从阿斯加德引开，当Malekith从Jane的身体里取出以太粒子，它就会暴露在外变得不堪一击，这时候我就可以将它和Malekith一起一网打尽。”

 

“那如果你失败了呢？这就等于将武器白白地送去了敌人手中。”

 

“如果我们什么都不做那才是更加危险，他的飞船可能就在我们的头顶上方某处盘旋，我们甚至都不会知道。”

 

“他要是敢来，他和他的人就会败在成千上万的阿斯加德战士的手里。”

 

“那我们将要因此付出的代价又会是多少呢？！”Thor无法理解Odin此时的一意孤行，仿佛他真的漠视阿斯加德将要为此做出的牺牲。

 

“我要他们多少就是多少！！”Odin的怒吼回荡在金宫觐见厅里，而Thor却觉得自己听见了Loki的嘲笑声。

 

_你知不知道，你和你父亲在这种擅自决定他人命运上的伪善和傲慢真是让人恶心。_

 

“我们会战斗！！直至最后一个阿斯加德人咽下最后一口气，流尽最后一滴血！！”

 

_我现在要对地球人做的事情是邪恶的吗？没错，我不否认，但那又怎样，我不像你们两个那样做完了还要给自己套上一个虚伪的正义光环。_

 

“那你这样和Malekith又有什么区别？”

 

“呵哈哈……”Odin笑起来，“我的孩子，我和他的区别在于——我会赢。”

 

_必定有什么不同才导致了我和他得到了不同的下场。不同的是，虽然同样作为侵略一方，我输了，Odin_ _却赢了。_

 

_你在凡纳海姆做的事和我在地球做的事，本质上来说，都是一个侵略者在镇压不满统治的反抗阶层，区别依旧在于你赢了，我输了。_

 

这就是Loki，就算他不在现场，却依旧有能力揭开那个被Odin和Thor虚掩着真相的锅盖，露出底下沸腾的水，然后再兜底翻搅，把血淋淋的尸骨呈现在每个人的眼前。

 

Thor突然之间觉得，自己从小到大所理解的公平正义勇气这些被放在嘴边的概念似乎一瞬之间统统出了问题。他突然想起需要找个人确认一件事，一件他之前从没想过但也许至关重要的事，Thor骑上骏马飞奔至了希敏约格，守门人看见大王子一脸焦急地跑进来以为黑暗精灵已经乘他不注意展开了进攻。

 

“是黑暗精灵那出了什么事吗？”

 

“不，不是黑暗精灵，是Loki。”Thor急匆匆地走动Heimdall面前直视着对方，“你诚实地回答我，在Loki从彩虹桥上跌下去的那些日子里，你能看见他吗？”

 

“可以。”守门人的回答让Thor震惊地睁大了眼睛。

 

“为什么？！那为什么你不告诉我他还活着让我把他找回来？！！非要等他传送去中庭的宇宙魔方的身边的时候才报告他的行踪！”

 

“我的职责只是监视一切企图对于九界不利的因素，之前他虽然在宇宙中流浪，却并没有危害四方，而当他前往中庭并夺走宇宙魔方之后，他对于九界的危险性才大大地增加，我才需要通知您和陛下，事后他的行为也同样证明了我又一次尽到了自身的职责。”

 

“什么？！”Thor开始觉得自己和其他人对于Loki的理解出现了偏差，“在你心里他只是一个危害九界的因素？他是阿斯加德的二王子，我的弟弟！！是，他是犯了一些错，可我也并不是没有犯过错啊，当我在约顿海姆肆意杀戮差点引起双方战争并且被放逐到地球的时候，Sif他们几个跑来地球找我难道不是得到了你的默许吗？既然你可以再给我一次机会为何却不能再给Loki一次机会？要知道，他杀死了Laufey、几乎摧毁了约顿海姆，至少他规避了一场战争，替我们杀死了无数的敌人，这难道不是大功一件吗？”

 

Heimdall不解地望着Thor，仿佛他正在质疑一个众所周知的公理：“正是因为他杀死了Laufey，几乎摧毁了约顿海姆，你我都知道他是一个冰霜巨人，他连自己的亲生父亲和家乡一起背叛，毫不手软地杀了那么多冰霜巨人不是更加说明他是个连自己人都不放过的邪恶分子吗？这种邪恶的家伙只要他不回来祸害九界的安危就可以了，除此以外，有必要特地报告他平常的行踪吗？”

 

“他干的这一切不都是站在阿斯加德的立场上的吗？？难道你从没当过Loki是个阿斯加德人？？”

 

Heimdall确信Thor的记忆一定出现了问题：“他从来也不是个阿斯加德人不是吗？他是约顿人啊。”

 

真的，其他人对于Loki的理解和Thor所以为的出现了巨大的偏差。Thor第一次怀疑起他所认知的世界其实不是这个世界真正的全貌，他敷衍地对着Heimdall点了点头作为告别，脚步刚刚踏出希敏约格的大门却又返了回来。

 

“既然他流浪的时候你能看见他，那么那一次，我第一次回来去牢里看他的那一次，他说的那些经历是骗我的吧？”

 

Thor从来没有如此认真地祈祷Loki是真的撒了谎，可惜Heimdall没有接收到他的祈祷。

 

“那一次啊，那天他到没说谎，那都是他的亲身经历。”

 

“什么？！！”Thor只好抓住最后一点那段话里的错处，像是要抓住一个最后的自我证明的凭依，“艾尔魔是真的独居生物，他不可能碰到一群的！！！”

 

“那一段其实……”Heimdall挣扎了一下，似乎他将要说的内容十分难以启齿，“是他被一只艾尔魔抓住然后献给了一只繁殖期的Kraken。”

 

Thor因站立不稳而倒退了一步，Kraken是一种星空中臭名昭著的怪物，它身上长满了章鱼一样触手，任何人落在它的手里都会迅速被其绞杀。只有一种情况下猎物可以生存，但是比起那种情况，也许被迅速杀死成为食物反而更为幸福一点。繁殖期的Kraken会抓住一切它能抓住的智慧生命，用它的触手探入它俘虏身体身上的每一个洞穴，从上到下一个也不会放过。那些触手会攀爬至猎物体内的最深处，然后在那里产下自己的卵，让猎物成为供养自己下一代的活体巢穴。

 

“那他……Loki……他……”Thor的嘴唇发抖，却说不出自己想要问的词。

 

“那只Kraken没来得及，那个危险人物刚好路过顺手干掉了那只Kraken，所以Loki和他结了盟，后面的事情你都知道了。只有在艾尔魔的这件事上，就算是我也觉得他撒的那个谎情有可原。”

 

Thor自以为的真实渐渐地在他的眼前分崩离析，露出后面光怪陆离的景象，在那里，有个Loki浑身赤裸地站在那里，看起来无垢而纯洁，看见Thor投向他的眼神后Loki抬起头迎向Thor的目光，那个Loki微笑起来，Thor听见他在自己的耳边提问。

 

“现在——你还爱我吗？”

 

47.

 

Thor脚步踉跄地走出希敏约格，只是一刹那间似乎整个阿斯加德在他眼里都已经变得不同了，那些鸟语花香的繁华景象之后似乎隐藏着Loki描述过的那些怪物身上的某一部分，似乎哪里都看起来像是Kraken身上那些恶心的触手。他花了平常两倍的时间到达了训练场，好在Sif是个勤奋的战士，所以Thor依旧在那里找到了她。

 

“Thor，你有事找我？”Sif看见Thor的脸色不太对后停下了手中的武器练习。

 

“我们能不能单独谈谈？”

 

“好啊，等我一下。”Sif将武器交给一旁的卫士后领着Thor到了她个人的休息室，“你想谈什么？”

 

“关于Loki。”Thor想了想后开始了他的提问，“你认为他是个邪恶的人吗？”

  
“当然啊。”Sif奇怪地看着Thor，好像他问了什么傻问题一样。

 

“为什么？”只有Thor目睹过Loki入侵中庭的样子，他不知道Sif指的邪恶之处是在哪里。

 

“他背叛了你啊。”Sif简直想摇醒面前这个人，整个阿斯加德大概也只剩他还会盲目地相信庇护Loki了。

 

“你指……什么时候？”

 

“你被放逐到中庭的时候，我们几个去求他撤销你的放逐令，而他拒绝了。他不是还去中庭那里欺骗你说你被永久放逐而且Odin已经死了吗？这些你难道都忘记了吗？”

 

_我记得，我还记得Jane_ _家的床很舒服，他们叫那个床垫记忆海绵，咖啡很好喝，而炸鸡和汉堡简直应该在阿斯加德全境推广。Erik_ _会和我一起喝酒，很奇妙的我在一个比我小很多的人身上感受到一种来自长者的关怀，Darcy_ _虽然得理不饶人却真的很可爱，至于Jane_ _，Jane_ _的味道很像Loki_ _，让我不至于那么想家。_

_我被放逐到中庭三个月，Heimdall_ _就允许你们几个急急忙忙地赶来找我，而Loki_ _——_

_他流落到宇宙边缘整整一年，住在徒手扒出来的山洞里，喝着路边水沟里的脏水，每天在荒古巨兽的吼叫声里醒来逃亡，然后被一只艾尔魔抓住献给了繁殖期的Kraken_ _。一年了，他的哥哥从没成功地在Heimdall_ _那里问到他的行踪，Heimdall_ _看见了他却只把当成一个尚未启动的危害九界的因素，整个阿斯加德一片歌舞升平，没有人记得他们的二王子不见了。_

 

“那是那时候他刚知道他的整个人生都是假的而且我还借助命运之力封印了他的Omega属性让他以为我根本不爱他！！”

 

“不可能吧？你真的爱他？”Sif的震惊脸色看起来一点不似作假。

 

“我难道没说过吗？”Thor的震惊看起来一点都不比Sif少。

 

Thor仔细回想过去，起初是他在等他的加冕礼，然后他被放逐中庭，接着彩虹桥断裂Loki坠落至宇宙深处流浪，好不容易等Loki出现在中庭，Thor匆匆赶去看见的却是一个野心勃勃的战争狂，他拒绝了Loki提出的那个疯狂的补偿要求和他中庭的朋友们一起制伏了对方的侵略企图，再后来就是被带回阿斯加德的Loki被Odin判处了终身监禁。

 

所以Thor真的是一次都没有说过。

 

“Sif，我爱Loki。我一直希望的是——有朝一日当我登上金宫的王位，在我身边的那个人是他。”

 

“你没开玩笑？那为什么他当着整个金宫的面发情的时候我们只感受到你对他的标记从来也没有他对你的标记，这种单向链接难道不是本身就代表了你压根就不属于他？”

 

“他什么时候当着整个金宫的面发情了？”今天的阿斯加德好像真的对于Thor来说特别陌生。

 

“就是在Odin沉睡而你被放逐所以轮到他监国的时候啊。”

 

是了，只有在那个时候，无论Thor和Odin都不知情，Frigga一心关心丈夫的身体整日待在Odin身边，Loki那个倔强的性格即使受了委屈也不会去找母亲哭诉，而当他自彩虹桥上落下去后，也没有人会刻意地提起一个“死人”不光彩的过去来让皇室成员脸上无光，后来他成了囚犯后也就更没有人在意了。这样的结果就是，一件在阿斯加德人尽皆知的皇室成员丑事却对皇室家庭本身来说是个不大不小的秘密，这真是何其讽刺，Thor都快学着Loki那样笑出来了。

 

“对于那个单向标记，难道你们所有人都认为是他不要脸地肖想着未来神后的位子，对我求而不得后就以背叛的方式去中庭报复了我？”

 

“可是至今阿斯加德的Omega们也没从你身上感受到他的标记啊——”

 

“那个链接是单向的是因为我标记他的时候他根本就在昏迷没法也同时标记我！！”

 

在那之后的700多年里，Thor的生命里有过许多的Omega，甚至还有一个来自中庭的味道极似Loki的Jane，可是唯独没有Loki。Thor终于理解了他的老师那句拗口到不行的对于绝对适配的解释。

 

“除了你刚刚所说的那一件，还有什么原因吗？”

 

“我们几个去约顿海姆的时候其实是Loki去和守卫告的密，要不你根本就不会被Odin抓住。”

 

“这难道不是幸好Loki去找了父亲才让他最终赶上救了我们所有人吗？”

 

“你真的这么想？”Sif觉得今天的Thor实在太奇怪了。

 

“要不然呢？我要怎么想才是对的？”

 

“他难道不是故意让众神之父抓住你的错处好把你放逐中庭自己当王吗？”

 

“为什么他做任何事你都要往坏的动机去想？”

 

“因为他就是坏啊，长大了是个坏人小时候是个坏孩子。”

 

“那你说说看，他到底做了什么坏事……”

 

Sif开始一件件列举Loki在她身上那些过分的恶作剧，Thor一件件追根溯源地问Sif在那之前到底做过些什么，幸好神的记忆力远超凡人，所以Sif还能回忆起其中的大部分细节。在Loki每一次作恶之前，Sif要么先对Loki出言指责，要么就是她在背后说了Loki什么坏话。

 

“他至于气量这么小吗！我说他性格阴沉又不合群，一定是偷偷摸摸地想着做什么坏事了又没有说错！！”被一件件追究的Sif终于忍不住抱怨起来。

 

_是，你没说错，大概是因为你已经说过他要做坏事了，他就不妨把它变成现实，那样就不算白白地担一个骂名。_

 

“这些恶作剧什么的我都可以忍，可他凭什么把我的发色永远变成了黑色，难道就因为我和他说你们一家除了他之外都是金发，今后你也一定会娶一个金发的神后吗？！”

 

Thor的表情突然变得很奇怪，他顾不上和Sif打招呼就迅速地离开了那间休息室。

 

Fandral还是和Volstagg依旧在军略大厅里研究着金宫的防务，突然之间Thor像是发生了什么天塌下来的大事一样冲进来。

 

“告诉我，你们到底讨厌Loki哪一点！”

 

“什么？Loki在牢房里都有办法和黑暗精灵他们联系上？”Fandral的表情有点不太相信的样子。

 

“不是，和黑暗精灵没有关系，只关乎Loki本人，你们到底不喜欢他身上哪一点？”

 

“我还好啊，Volstagg比较讨厌他吧。你难道没有发现Loki在我身上的恶作剧是程度最轻的吗？基本也只是些无伤大雅的玩笑，大部分的原因还是被Volstagg这个口无遮拦的家伙殃及池鱼。”

 

“你说他的恶作剧的程度是什么意思？”Thor今天不停从别人嘴里认识新的Loki，就像母亲曾经说过的那样，他怎么会以为他那时看到的Loki就是真正的完整的Loki而且必将持续到永远？

 

“不会吧？你难道不知道他恶作剧的规律？那你总该知道Loki的恶作剧是对每个人对他闲言碎语的报复吧？”

 

“我……知道……”

 

_刚知道。_

 

“那就简单了，他的恶作剧的程度是基于那些闲话的伤害的程度来判断的，关于那个，他有自己的一套标准，这么多年来我也只大概摸清了一些而已。”

 

“真的……是这样吗？”

 

“你还记得有一天Volstagg当着整个禁军的面掉了裤子的事吗？”

 

Thor记得那天Loki躲在他身后的树上任由他帮着打发怒气冲冲的Volstagg。

 

“在那之前一天，Volstagg这家伙喝醉了当着Loki的面嘲笑他不但是孱弱的法师还是个没用的Beta。Hogun和我一起拦住了他，我还警告他道歉来着，可是这家伙酒劲和倔脾气一起上来就死也不肯还又重复了一遍。于是第二天Volstagg当着整个禁军的面掉了裤子，Hogun在河边练武掉进了水里，我小心翼翼地过了一天，终于还是在森林和我的女神散步的时候被掉下来的苹果砸了头，不过幸好如此逗笑了那位冰山女神，最终那段回忆非常之美好。显然，说那个话的Volstagg受到的恶作剧最严重，Hogun拦过却没拦住所以在一个人的时候出了个小丑，我则因为让Volstagg道歉的原因只是得到一个巧合似的玩笑还因此因祸得福。”

 

“我又没说错！！他那时候就是个弱的要死的法师还是个没用的Beta啊！！他凭什么让我丢这么大的人！！”一旁的Volstagg终于不满Fandral的解释开始为自己辩解。

 

这时的Thor才明白，在阿斯加德绝大多数人的定义里，Loki欠他们每一个人的。

 

而在Loki的定义里，他不欠他们当中的任何人。

 

48.

 

Thor跑到监狱的时候Loki依旧坐在那里吃布丁，如同他第一次见到的那样从容优雅。Loki用小勺子挖着凝固的甜品的时候动作缓慢而精确，就像是在进行着某种神圣的仪式。Thor刚想开口就看见Loki转过头看着他，食指放在嘴唇上做了个噤声的动作。

 

所以Thor开始像只快要发疯的蛮牛一样在Loki的牢房外面徘徊，而Loki依旧慢条斯理，好像那坨Thor一口可以解决的布丁怎么都吃不完一样。好不容易等着Loki舀起盘子里最后的一勺布丁，Thor马上迫不及待地按下了牢房的魔法屏障的触发按钮走了进去。

 

“这次怎么不用锤子砸了？”Loki刚起身Thor就一步上前双手抓住了Loki的肩膀，而Loki本能地瑟缩了一下。

 

“又有谁死了想要算我头上吗？看在你让我安静吃完我最后一个布丁的份上你下手轻点我就一起承认了如何？”

 

“你要认什么？我什么都还没说你要认什么？”

 

“我怎么记得你每一次过来要的不就是我认错吗？现在我全都认了，你又有什么好不满意的？”

 

“承认你从没做过的事情会让你感受到什么愉悦吗？！！”

 

“那要我对我做的你和Odin都曾经做过的事认错又会让你感受到什么愉悦吗？！！”

 

“我——”Thor哑口无言，若Odin和Malekith的区别只在于Odin会赢，那Thor和Loki的不同恐怕也只剩Loki在中庭输给了Thor。“为什么要让我以为你在宇宙里流浪的那段遭遇是在说谎，你其实是早就知道我能看穿艾尔魔不是群居动物的那一部分吧？”

 

“我从头到尾有承认过我在其他的描述上撒了谎吗？这不都是来自你自己的判断吗？你既然知道艾尔魔不是群居动物，自然也应该知道宇宙边缘里残酷恶劣的环境。你觉得你在彩虹桥上装模作样地洒了几滴眼泪就算是哀悼完毕所以在中庭时就大可以依旧站在你的道德高地上对我随意指责了？在过去的这段时间里，就算只有一次也好，你问过我那一年里我过得怎样吗？”

 

Thor倒吸了一口冷气，他觉得自己正被Loki握着一把无形的刀捅穿，他腹部那个常年经历那种场景的部位条件反射一样地开始痛了起来，Thor甚至怀疑如果自己低下头去望一眼，就可以看见血从那个洞里面汩汩地冒出来。

 

“别说了……”

 

“不过你是谁，你是阿斯加德高贵的大王子，这种纡尊降贵的事情我怎么能指望你会做？所以只好我自己来，把那段经历浓缩一下禀报给王子殿下听听，结果这种破败又肮脏的画面显然是污了你的耳了，很自然的，逮住一个错误的你就急忙全盘否定我说的一切，这样你的那块道德高地就依然清清白白纯洁无暇了不是吗？你就又能无所顾忌地站在上面对我任意指摘了。”

 

“别再说了……”

 

“我以前以为你只是天性如此，就连我这个你口口声声爱着的弟弟也不过是如此的下场，但是后来我发现我错了。那只雌蚂蚁，那只——只要把她晾在一边二三十年不管她她就会看起来比妈妈还老的雌蚂蚁。对于她你倒是体贴又周到，她为什么会出现在这里？她才不见了多久你就巴巴地跑去中庭把她找来这里！！！”

 

“别说了！！”Thor只想封住Loki那张不停对着他捅刀的嘴，所以他别无选择只好上前扣住Loki的后脑勺用他的嘴堵上Loki的嘴。

 

Loki报以拳击，却因为先机已失而显得毫无章法，他的拳头也许对一个中庭人来说足够致命，可在雷神面前只是不痛不痒的嬉戏打闹。Thor终于找到了正确地对付银舌头的方法，那就是用自己的唇舌封印它，纠缠它，让它再没有空间射出那些语言的刀，让它再没有时间用那些刀凌迟Thor的血肉。连在被Thor殴打时都不怎么反抗的Loki突然开始剧烈挣扎起来，但是Thor根本无视他的攻击只顾用双手固定Loki的头部，用他那名扬阿斯加德的吻技不停地攻击Loki的唇舌。

 

“给我……滚……”明明在受制的状态下，银舌头的反击依旧桀骜不驯，Thor认为那一定是自己攻击的意愿表现地还不够坚决。所以他的手指开始入侵Loki皮甲里的那些隐藏在隔层里的暗扣。拜青年时常常赖在对方房间不走的经历所赐，Thor对Loki每一件皮甲的设计了如指掌。他知道他的弟弟喜欢用薄薄的皮革将真正的自己一层层地包裹起来，看似繁复缜密实则不堪一击，他不止一次地告诉Loki要用坚硬的金属来炮制自己的铠甲，只有那样的装备才能抵御锋利的刀剑，但是Loki总是对他的建议充耳不闻。

 

_你看，在这一点上你真的应该听我的，皮甲在关键时刻真的是不堪一击。_

 

Thor很快就剥开了Loki那一层层的皮甲露出其下比普通阿斯加德人更为苍白的身躯，Loki猛地咬了Thor的嘴唇，让他在吃痛之下别开脸去，Thor立即反手抓住了Loki那同样近乎苍白的致命部位，在这种不需要动脑子的事情上，Thor的表现永远都是那么无可匹敌。

 

“你……你他妈……欲求不满到了这种地步了吗？！”因为关键部位受制于人，Loki的质问说得断断续续。

 

“Loki……”Thor盯着Loki的那个部位看了几眼又抬起头看着Loki，眼神里焦躁的欲望吓了Loki一大跳。果然，下一秒他就开始一手制住那里一手试图解开自己的盔甲。

 

“你疯了？一个男性Alpha对着另一个男性Alpha你也不嫌恶心？你闻闻空气里我的味道难道不想吐吗，至少我闻空气里你的味道太他妈想吐了！！”

 

Thor开始完全无视Loki的嘲讽脱着自己的铠甲，然后是内革以及最里面的贴身衣物，另一方面，他开始熟练地套弄手中Loki的分身，然后眼看着它慢慢抬头。从进来开始就一直处于下风的Thor似乎又再度取回了一部分的自信。没多久的功夫，Thor居然神奇地在单手制住Loki的前提下成功地把自己也一起扒光了，而看见眼前完美而雄健的男神身躯的Loki反而开始求饶了。

 

“等一下……你再仔细想想，咱们有话好商量对不对？你我两个Alpha明明闻着对方的味道属于两相讨厌你却还要这么硬来，何必呢？”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

Thor再度用嘴唇封住了Loki可能的喋喋不休，他的膝盖跨过Loki修长的大腿慢慢将Loki暗暗用力抵抗的双腿分开硬是挤出一条进攻的路线。而发现自己被一个又硬又热的东西抵住后Loki终于彻底慌了。

 

49.

 

“别这样，我认错……我什么都认了……你放过我吧。”从Thor的吻里解脱的Loki立即求饶，姿态低到近乎卑躬屈膝。

 

“我怎么知道这是不是你为了引诱我而撒的又一个谎言？我不知道我到底应该相信你话里的哪一部分，是该为破解了一个你设下的陷阱而沾沾自喜还是该担忧这个会被我破解的陷阱才是真正的陷阱本身。”

 

“你觉得刚刚那个是撒谎？那好啊，你给我滚，你这个假仁假义的暴君，带着你那个肮脏的锤子去找你那只雌蚂蚁去！！”

 

“如果你高傲、你卑微、你嬉笑、你怒骂都不是在表达你的本意，那么我又应该怎么做？我没有你的智慧，能够洞悉你每一个表情之后的真相。既然如此，那我只能跳过揣测你的本意的部分选择遵从我的本能了。”

 

Thor的手指握着Loki的膝盖，将他细瘦的骨节完全置于自己的掌心进一步分开对方的双腿，手心里皮肤就像是永远都焐不热，Thor觉得自己的怀里抱着一块冰。但他却同时闻到了一团火，空气里的味道硝烟弥漫，烈焰熊熊呛得他眯起眼睛，正如Loki隔空射过来的一动不动冰冷眼神和他不停剧烈挣扎的四肢一样矛盾，他真的从没真正了解过他口口声声说爱着的那个弟弟。

 

“Loki，让我看看真正的你。”

 

Loki又一次被Thor的武器制伏，只不过这次的压迫始于体内。Thor对待Loki并没有像对待其他那些Omega那样小心翼翼，他本能地觉得Loki不屑被这么对待，既然Thor不可能如Loki嘴里说的那样放弃，那么无论怎样的谨小慎微都会被解读成伪善，那样的话，不如他也在此释放出真正的Thor，至少也许他们能在这一点上做到彼此坦诚。

 

Thor猛地挺近，然后满意地听着Loki忍耐的闷哼声，他凑到对方的耳边，手指撩起散落在那里的凌乱黑发：“叫出来吧，我想听你的声音，Loki。”

 

“你是个该死的混蛋！！”Loki的诅咒谩骂比平时拔高了极度，尾音里暧昧的余韵让Thor扯起了嘴角。既然已经被制伏，那Loki索性再次变换策略，不再去关注身体上无谓的反抗而是专注在语言的进攻。

 

“说的没错，我很抱歉……为了那一年里……我没能去找你，也为了我从没了解过的你在阿斯加德的真正遭遇。”

 

Thor低哼了一声后退些许又再度挺进，Alpha干涩的甬道抗拒着Thor的进攻让他很不舒服，但Thor相信Loki的感受一定更加明显。这无关愉悦也无关欲望，而是他们两个之间的另一场拉扯，既然Loki可以选择对他更有利的语言交锋，那自然也应该允许Thor把模式切换成他擅长的肉体互搏。

 

“收起你那副假仁假义的嘴脸吧。你的抱歉能换得过去任何的改变吗？”

 

Thor做着激烈运动的身体猛地一滞，整间牢房里的时间如同暂停了一阵子，直到Thor再次长叹一声：“我们结婚吧，Loki。Odin可以因为你在地球的干的事判你终生监禁，我也可以要求我的王妃、未来的神后获得来自阿斯加德的特赦。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”Loki笑得放肆又夸张，仿佛Thor的突发奇想听起来是个超级大笑话，很自然的，他的反应让Thor更加大了自己在Loki身体里的抽插力度，于是Loki的笑声就开始变得断断续续，夹杂上压抑的呻吟后听起来更像是疯子的某段呓语。

 

“你这个……白痴！！先不提我身为一个Alpha压根就不会愿意为成为另一名Alpha的身下臣，就算我愿意好了，你要怎么和整个阿斯加德交代下一任继承人的问题？再发动一场对约顿海姆的战争然后顺便再捡一个王子回来吗？还是他妈这次你想换换口味去穆斯贝尔海姆，看看Surtur有没有刚生个残缺的火巨人什么的？你以为身为阿斯加德的王就是任由着你自己的意思为所欲为的吗？！！”

 

Loki的反问再度戳中了Thor的痛楚，一如Thor的武器也再度攻到了Loki体内的软肋。

 

“唔……啊！！”

 

Thor的完美世界就像是一幅巨大的玻璃拼画，他生命中每一件事被概括模糊成了一块小小的玻璃色块，里面可能的肮脏和丑陋被鲜艳的颜色覆盖，只留下可以倒映出阳光的幻彩晶体。然后Loki来了，一块一块敲破那些玻璃，露出掩藏在那之后的尸体血肉。Thor手足无措，震惊于那些过去的同时却也无能为力，所以他的应对是弄来一块更大的彩色玻璃试图贴在已经碎掉的部分前面，完全不顾尺寸大小是否合适，Loki不过看了那块弥补用的玻璃一眼，就一句话又打碎了它让Thor一筹莫展。其实本来无论解决问题还是制造问题，Thor都不是Loki的对手。

 

可Thor是真的还想要给他们之间的未来找出一条路的，这条路不是其中一方被一连串的语言攻击当着身体正中央对半剖开，也显然不是另一方被压在地上像个无法反抗不如接受的被强奸者。Thor当然对此有所认识，可他却停不下来，也许源于他从小被培养的在兄弟之间的竞争意识，当他在一处战场上已经输得丢盔弃甲落荒而逃，那就只能在另一个战场上乘胜追击赶尽杀绝。

 

“我还是第一次看见双方都不喜欢的强奸……你可真是有本事啊，Thor。放着柔软香甜的Omega不动跑来操我这个又臭又硬的Alpha，你的脑子里装的都是地狱蠕虫吗？！！好了，反正你操也操完了，我该骂的也骂完了，你可以给我滚了。”

 

虽然Loki躺在地上，但眼里的鄙夷和他之前每次居高临下看着Thor的时候一样，把一个被强奸者的姿态硬是摆得像是个刚临幸过自己面首的女王，而Thor以他诞生至今以来的战争直觉明白——他若此时退下就是输了。

 

“你怎么知道我操完了呢？”

 

Thor的手掌深入Loki的颈项之后，一点点托起他早就放弃抵抗的身体，他低头追索着Loki颈侧的血管，以舌尖一点点描摹它们的走向，然后他来到了那处被大火烧毁的森林。

 

“你还想要……不，不可能的，如果不是在性爱中感受到极端愉悦，Alpha是不可能成结的！！”轮到Loki颤抖起来，声音惶恐地复述一些常识来说服自己。

 

那条半截尸体的黑蛇仍旧在原地，表面张牙舞爪实则不堪一击，Thor在黑色的蛇面前跪下来闭上双眼，用嘴唇轻轻触碰了冰冷的蛇吻。

 

“不，滚出去！！给我滚出去！！！！！”

 

“Loki，我的确讨厌你的Alpha味道，堪称厌恶至极，但是——你凭什么认为我不会因为上的是你而感受到极度愉悦所以成结呢？”

 

现实中的Thor张开嘴轻咬住Loki颈后的皮肤。

 

Thor成结了。

 

肉结组织固定住Loki的甬道，粗大生殖器前端再度顶出一段前伸的组织，这是Alpha们为了打开Omega深埋在体内的生殖腔隐晦的大门从而将精液直接射至他们的子宫中所特有的进化，保证了他们高于Beta们的独独针对Omega的特权。Thor觉得自己触到了什么，因为他感受到了一阵特有的魔力消退反应，在那之后，Thor感受到了Loki的门扉。

 

“不！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Thor的眼角瞥见了幻象以他和Loki为中心开始在监狱里褪去的景象，本来摆放精致的家具横七竖八地歪倒在角落里，地上到处是狼藉而可疑的暗红。而比那更为重要的是，那条黑蛇的尸体消失在了Thor的眼前，焦木碳化成碎片变成空中飞舞的烟灰，原地新生的松木林拔地而起郁郁葱葱，那是只属于Thor的秘密森林。那朵蓝色的小花被Thor小心地捧在手里，花瓣上面全是清晨凝结的霜露。

 

Thor放开Loki的后颈回过头看着对方表情。

 

他怀中的Loki满脸泪痕。

 

50.

 

Thor重新感受到了他对于Loki的标记，如死灰复燃后的烈火燎原，命运之力再度跨越时空汇聚而来缠绕在这对绝对适配的身边。过近的距离和肉体的接触让Thor通过标记触碰到了Loki感受的冰山一角。

 

他看见的是一个黑暗世界，吞噬着一切的光和热，并呼呼地往外吹着冰冷的风。Thor看着Loki的眼睛，那里面不再有鄙薄的嘲笑不屑和狡猾的示弱伪装，那里面什么都没有。Loki空洞而死寂的眼神落在Thor的身上，当Thor移动自己的身体，对方的视线却不再跟着移动而是投向原地Thor身后监狱的天花板。

 

Thor仍旧在成结射精，可他身下的Loki看起来更像是一具生无可恋的行尸走肉。

 

“我记得……你从小就很会假哭，假如别人弄得你一点点痛你就非要哭个惊天动地不把别人弄得头痛地要死誓不罢休；但等到哪天你真正伤心的时候，你倒过来要把自己藏起来，到谁都找不到你的地方就算哭得昏过去也不让别人知道，宁愿用幻术伪装自己也不想别人看见你真正脆弱的样子——”

 

Thor忽然意识到自己刚刚撞破了Loki的秘密伤心现场。

 

“你这么伤心是因为……妈妈的死……”Thor的声音终于也开始颤抖起来，“是因为她爱你……她是整个阿斯加德里真正把你当成阿斯加德人，从来都相信真正的你是善良的那个人。而你会爱我是因为我是除了她以外的……另一个……这样相信着的人？？”

 

“哼……呵呵……呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈……”一动不动的Loki像是被骤然打开了一个开关那样笑起来，只是笑声本身充满了一股歇斯底里的味道，不自然地如同一个正在学习感情的低阶炼金傀儡，Thor不敢吭声，等到Loki笑够了，Thor眼看着两滴眼泪沿着他的眼角落下。

 

“你‘曾经’是另一个这样相信的人，而现在Frigga也已经死了。所以——”Loki停顿了很久很久，像是在搜尽记忆寻找其他可能的选项，但是最终，他还是认命地叹了口气看着Thor说，“再也没有人了……”

 

Thor这时才终于想起来自己上次来这间牢房的时候到底说了些什么。

 

_“她不是你妈妈！！我也没有你这个弟弟！就算过去你我之间斗成那样我都始终对你抱有一线希望，觉得我的弟弟还没有完全消失，我爱的那个Loki_ _还在你内心的某个地方，他还保有着我珍爱的那份善良。但如今，这一丝希望已经彻底幻灭了，它再也不会让我对你有任何的保护了……”_

_“Loki_ _，我不再爱你了……”_

 

他以为他是来给他们彼此寻找一条未来的出路的，但是现在Thor才意识到，也许这条路……早已经被他亲手毁灭了，眼泪猝不及防地溢满Thor的眼眶。

 

“Loki……上一次……上一次我是气疯了……我……我不是这个意思的……”Thor边哭边道歉，却看见Loki露出了那种计谋得逞时的笑容。

 

“你看，我这次终于证明了你其实没有你想象的那么爱我了吧。”

 

“不……”Thor眼看着他与Loki之间那条唯一出路的路基崩塌，一块块铺路的石板落入那个黑暗世界再不可挽回，独留下他在这一头望着那头冷眼相对的Loki。

 

“不不，不要，求你了，再给我一次机会！！这次我绝对不会再搞砸了，这次我会一直相信你到底的。”Thor大哭着请求，再无一丝王者的尊严。

 

“凭什么呢？”终于轮到Loki叹息一声说出这样的话，“就像你说过的那样——Thor，我不再爱你了。”

 

到了这一刻，Thor才明白在他一次一次警告说他对Loki的信任真的不剩多少了的时候，Loki对他的信任又何尝不是在一点点减少。而他自以为是的跑过来教育Loki说要悬崖勒马，自己却对着眼前的深渊视而不见然后一脚踏了进去。

 

“你不能这样……我作为判断的很多证据……是你诱导着我相信的，那不能作为你审判我的依据的！！”Thor搜遍枯肠，把他仅有的律法知识搬了出来。

 

“我的确是诱导性提问了，但这里不是法院，我也不是你的审判者，我从来没有逼着你相信我，正如我也没有逼着你不相信我，从头到尾这都是你自己的选择。”

 

“哪有这样的！！！”Thor哭着大吼。

 

假设我们对于一个人的爱意是一个银行账户，那我们个人就是这个账户的账户经理。Thor像是一个正常的账户经理一样维护着他对于Loki的爱意，日常查看着账户余额，当余额开始不足的时候他一次一次地警告客户账户关停的风险。而当他发现他单方面关停账户的行为里出现了大量的误判和计算失误的时候他立即决定重新恢复账户，道歉，或者承受后续的赔偿。

 

而Loki则相反，他从不告诉Thor他还有多少余额，只是不停地用各种手段诱惑他说再用一点吧，再多用一点吧。当Thor像个轻信的用户那样肆意挥霍的时候，Loki在一旁冷眼旁观，而终于等到有一天Thor的信用降到零的时候，Loki迫不及待地关停了整个账户销毁一切记录还不曾通知Thor，等后知后觉的Thor回过味来想要恢复自己的账户再往里面大量充值的时候才发现他的账户早就不知所踪，而无论他怎样哀求申诉，都再没有第二次机会了。

 

“哪有这样的……人家都是想法设法希望别人爱他，你反倒倒过来我明明爱你你却要穷尽一切可能证明我不爱你。”

 

Loki伸出手指缠绕过Thor的一簇金发，像每次他们保持这个动作时一样。

 

“你知道爱这种东西它终归是光明的，而追逐这种光明的东西就像追逐阳光一样，你必须飞得很高很高，纵然在追逐的过程中被阳光温暖了一下感觉很幸福但半空中毕竟是无所凭依的。哪一天这种光明一旦消失你就会从天上一路掉下来，你知道这有多疼吗？所以不如从一开始就乖乖地呆在黑暗的泥潭里，虽然冷了点难受了点，但是时间久了也自然就习惯了。你每次说爱我的时候我都觉得很不真实，人人都讨厌我而你到底爱我哪一点呢？直到你上次来说不再爱我也不再相信我的时候我倒是觉得安心了。”

 

然后Loki放开了手，他笑着看着哭泣的Thor，掀起地上最后一块石板随手抛进面前的深渊。

 

“我终于可以随便干什么都行了。”

 

那条路毁灭了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

51.

 

“你不能这么对我！！”Thor的眼泪滴落在Loki的胸口，紧绷的肌肉微微颤抖，“你为什么要对我这么苛刻？Sif他们这些人这么惹你你把他们惹你的那点以牙还牙掉也不会对他们有什么多余的怨恨。我知道我的爱错误百出，可是你告诉我，你告诉我我哪里错了我会改的，因为无论我爱的方式有多么不值一提，我的心是真的。可是你怎么做呢，你给了我一堆的误导，让我以为你是个Alpha，本性邪恶又漠视生命，甚至让我误以为你对妈妈的死负有责任，你一步步引导着我说出‘不爱你’，然后等我终于错了的时候就迫不及待地给我一个永久的死刑。你要我不问任何理由不讲任何道理地相信你，那你呢，为什么你就从来不能相信一次我对你的爱啊，这对我根本——”

 

“这不公平，我知道。”Loki打断了Thor，“不过你知道当我处在第一个可怕的发情期里顺从着单向的标记对你求而不得的时候就已经决定恨你了。恨你是一个必然的结果，我现在只不过是逆着那个结果终于找到了合理的原因。不管怎么样，一个合理的因果关系已经成立了，我给你的是一道你早晚会做错的题，你做错才是正常的，你自己也不必太介怀。我对你那么不公平就像别人对我那么不公平一样，这就是整个命运里操蛋的部分了。我早就已经习惯了，你也最好学着开始习惯起来。”

 

这大概是Thor所知的最悲惨的一次成结，跪着的Alpha痛哭流涕，躺着的Omega心如死灰。除了生理上的联结和身体持续的射精以外他和Loki之间将再无瓜葛。因为Thor明白，一旦Loki下了某种决心后便再无转圜的余地，他会不计损失也不顾后果只为了完成自己的决定。

 

Loki已经决心不爱他了。

 

Thor不知何去何从，他的完美世界至此彻底崩溃再无修复可能。作为一个常年与失落打交道的经验老到的前辈，Loki反而伸手拍了拍Thor的肩膀以示安慰，好像他不是那个造成Thor如此失落的主因，只有命运之力依旧不知现场状况依照着规则汇聚而来。

 

_对了，我还有可以向命运祈求！_

 

Thor猛地抬起头看向半空。

 

“[Dol](http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Dol_Rune)[Eld](http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Eld_Rune)[Hel](http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Hel_Rune)[Ist](http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Ist_Rune)[Tir](http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Tir_Rune)[Vex](http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Vex_Rune)……”随着一句艰深晦涩的卢恩语句在Loki口中响起，Thor张开口却发现自己说不出任何话。

 

Loki看Thor的表情就像是武器大师在看三岁孩童挥舞大刀，他无奈地摇着头。

 

“我昏迷的时候也就算了，我醒着如果你还能当着我的面夺走命运之力的话——你未免也太不把我这个法师放在眼里了。”

 

Loki耐心地等了一会，直到Thor卡在他体内的肉结慢慢消退，他轻推了Thor一把分开他们互相联结着的身体，然后Loki从Thor的身下爬起来与他对面而坐，他举起左手，手指不规律地上下舞动，直到Loki感受到所有汇聚来的命运之力都像纺线般缠绕上他的手指。

 

“今天，我就来替你上一节魔法课吧，虽然你今后是肯定用不到了，但是我一向乐于传道受业，所以你就在这里好好地看看，真正的祈愿术是怎么用的吧。”

 

“HelKoLemGul！”Loki的手掌按上Thor的额头，下一刻Thor感觉自己被一股巨大的力量推动，然后他发现自己悬空站在了一条闪着银光的河流之上。但是当他凝神细望，却能看见河底有另一个他和另一个Loki面对面跪在监狱里，依旧说不出话的Thor疑惑地盯着Loki。

 

“这里是时间长河，而你我目前所在的裂隙暂时脱离了四维时空，你在河底看见的只是我们在第四维时间线上的倒影。只有这种离开河水的状态，才能避免河水逆流所带来的影响，其他仍旧在河底的各色生物们，即使河水倒流了，发生在他们身上的事仍旧会顺着命运的轨迹再发生一遍。同样的，想要修改其中一个生灵的命运轨迹也必须让他暂时地脱离时间长河。”

 

Thor惶恐地睁大了眼睛。

 

“猜得没错，可惜没奖励。那么，就让我们开始吧。”

 

Loki将右手伸入时间长河里，他的脸上随之出现了痛苦的表情，Thor看着他紧咬住牙关，额头上迅速地沁出了汗珠，随后他低吼了一身后从河水里捞起了一根纺线。Thor看见缩小的自己在纺线的每一段上的表演，遵照着时间的顺序由近到远。

 

大量的卢恩咒语从Loki的嘴里冒了出来，Thor惊叹于他的弟弟念诵古文时的沉静优雅。那些带有魔力的咒语在他口中仿佛赞颂的诗句一般，Thor从未觉得对他来说艰深晦涩的卢恩语是如此动听，然而下一刻发生的事就让Thor彻底地清醒了。

 

时间的河水在Thor的面前逆流了。看见自己的祈愿在他的咒语配合之下成功了Loki终于露出了开心的笑容，他抬起眼睛瞥了Thor一眼后直接捏碎了右手握着的那条纺线。

 

Thor没有成结，没有用性交试着从Loki那里寻找真相，没有强吻Loki，没有再度回到监狱询问真相，没有对着Fandral和Volstagg求证，没有去找Sif，没有见过Heimdall，也没有同Odin争辩，没有将Loki按在监狱的地板上猛击，没有质问Loki是否是Frigga死因的一环，没有打开Frigga寝宫的大门。

 

Thor眼睁睁地看着Loki抹杀了他一连串的过去，将那段已经发生过的未来再次变得不可而知。因为使用大量的命运之力加上本身的魔力逆转时空，即使是毫无魔法才能的Thor都感觉到了Loki巨大的消耗。他大概猜出来Loki到底想要做什么了。

 

“接下来……的……部分……就不用你的……参与了。”Loki的话说得断断续续，他喘息了一阵后，无视对面的Thor带着万分祈求的反复摇头。

 

“以谎言的名义……你将无法看穿这一段的……真实。”Loki的右手食指在空中画下了一个印记，然后再度一推手掌，那枚印记无视Thor的拼命闪躲钻进了他的头脑思维中，Thor只觉得一阵重力的拉扯，他刚有着坠落的感觉就发现自己正从地牢里往外走。

 

_我要干什么来着？_

 

是了，Thor想起来，黑暗精灵正在入侵阿斯加德作乱，他刚刚平定监狱里的暴动，警告了Loki不准轻举妄动。现在他必须回到母亲和Jane的身边保护她们。

 

Loki跌跌撞撞地冲进了Frigga的寝宫上空，在他的下方，监狱暴动的那名罪魁祸首将他的长刀抵在了Frigga的身后。而当Loki重新抬起头，Frigga带着慈祥的眼神站在他的对面，她看了看长河里的自己，对着Loki露出了一个了然的笑容。

 

“我就要死了，是吗？”

 

52.

 

“不，我不会让你……”Loki话还没说完就一个踉跄，Frigga上前一步抱住了他。

 

“你体内的魔力已经在反噬的边缘了，你到底逆转了多久的时间？”Frigga的手掌拂过Loki的腹部，她的声音突然停住了，随后她赶紧捧起Loki的脸颊看了看他落寞的神情，“是这样吗？Thor那个笨蛋还是答错了是吗？”

 

Loki别过头闭上眼睛想回避这个问题，而他的态度本身就代表了回答。

 

“我可怜的孩子们……”Frigga身为掌管婚姻、幸福、爱情的女神，结果她仅有的两个孩子却在爱情里互相折磨弄得两败俱伤。“命运啊，我真希望我可以继续看顾着你们，让你们俩少走点弯路，少受一点伤。”

 

“妈妈，你不会死的！！我会救你的！你不会……死的……”Loki的声音哽咽，眼泪涌出他的眼眶。

 

“别这么做Loki，想要接续一条断掉的命运线要用多大的代价去交换你再清楚不过了。”Frigga的手指轻拂过Loki的脸颊，替他擦去他滚落的眼泪。

 

“我不在乎！！多大的代价我都不在乎！！”

 

“可我在乎。天底下哪有做父母的会眼睁睁地看着自己的孩子为自己牺牲而无动于衷的？”Frigga的手掌再次移到Loki的腹部前，在她的掌心前有两个小光点柔弱却持续地发着光，“你们说是不是啊小家伙们，你们好，我是奶奶哦~”

 

Loki顺着Frigga的手掌方向低下头，眼神盯着因为Frigga的魔力而反应的那两团小小的光芒，他露出了温柔的笑容。

 

“今后你们要替奶奶好好照顾你们的Papa哦，他对自己太苛刻了，怎么能这样不顾自己的安危呢？何况他现在也不是一个人了，怎么能连带着你们一起冒险呢，你们说是不是啊？”Frigga的口吻似乎是对着那两个小小的光点，可是在场真正能听懂的也只有Loki，“你不是最讨厌不爱自己孩子的父亲了吗？所以你自己怎么可以倒过来有样学样呢？”

 

Loki的双肩垮塌下来，整个人犹如瞬间被抽去了脊梁，他猛地张开双臂抱住Frigga，哽咽变成了失声痛哭：“对不起，对不起！！都是我的错！！我不该告诉那个家伙去左边的楼梯的！我不知道，我以为……我以为……”

 

“嘘……傻孩子，傻孩子……不哭了啊……”Frigga轻轻地拍打Loki的背部，就像她在Loki还很小的时躲进她怀里哭时做的一样，“我的小王子哭成这样就不漂亮了啊~~”

 

Frigga太过羞耻的形容连Loki一时都不好意思起来，结果反而让他因此而止住了眼泪。

 

“这才对嘛，你这个傻孩子别自责了，Odin和Thor那两个没学过预言学的傻瓜搞不清你难道还弄不清吗？我会在今天死在这里这是命运的果，只要有果在此，即使没有你的因也会有其他的因来促成它。”

 

“所以根本就不是你的错，我也不会怪你的。嗯？知道了没有，不许再为这件事怪你自己了！”

 

Loki总是没有办法对Frigga说不，他还想再多说点什么，可随着他魔力的耗尽和命运之力的消退，这个不在四维时空里的裂隙渐渐地在崩解，很快他们就会各自回到各自正确的位置上去了。

 

“看来，即使是时间静止的间隙也终有尽头。”Frigga执起Loki的双手，“最后答应妈妈一件事好吗？”

 

Loki郑重地点了点头，Frigga笑了。

 

“我知道Thor伤了你的心，我相信他本意并非如此，只是不像你这样敏感又聪明能看清事情的来龙去脉。再加上Odin又宠他太过，难免造成他要风得风要雨得雨的不知珍惜，但若你肯耐心教他，我相信他会明白真正的爱该是怎样的。再……给Thor那个傻瓜一次机会吧。就当这是我身为母亲的最后请求，也当是给你，也给小家伙们再一次的机会，来自两位父亲的爱总比一位父亲的更棒吧，何况他们的两位父亲本身也需要寻找属于他们自己的幸福。”

 

Frigga环住Loki的脖颈，让他低下头，然后她踮起脚尖吻了她的孩子的额头。

 

“多保重我的孩子。请记住，无论你的最终选择是什么，妈妈都祈祷你能幸福。”

 

重力分别拉扯着Frigga和Loki坠向各自存在的空间，无论Loki多么不想放手，命运还是从他手里夺走了他的母亲，在闭上双眼前，Loki看见那个怪物动手了，而他的母亲透过时间长河最后望了他一眼。Loki觉得自己被刺穿了，他与Frigga之间最后的联结几乎让他感受到刀剑插入Frigga身体时的感受，他抬起身体，喉咙里呛出的血液洒落在地板上，再度睁开双眼的Loki发现自己蜷缩着身体躺在自己的牢房里。

 

Loki连滚带爬地扑到牢房边缘，身体接触到魔法屏障引起了魔力的反击而他浑然未觉：“救命！来人啊！去救Frigga！救救她！！”

 

牢房里空无一人，其他的囚犯们都被消灭了，狱卒们都跑去王座支援了，没有人发现那个平常安安静静的囚犯此刻正拼命地捶打着牢房的屏障，又哭又叫地像个歇斯底里的疯子。

 

“啊~~！！！”Loki根本不在乎会被谁看见，他的母亲——这世上仅存的爱他的人正在他头顶上方的宫殿里死去。可他对此无计可施也没有人可以同他一起分担悲伤，所以Loki不在乎了，他在空无一人的牢房里嚎叫，就像一只垂死挣扎的猛兽，再顾不上他往日辛苦维持的尊严。

 

“咳咳……”又一口血被他喷在了魔法屏障上，然后沿着重力滴落到地板上。重度的魔力反噬在Loki的身体里横行，让他不得不将精神集中来抵抗来自身体内部的疼痛。

 

“唔……”Loki将双手交叠在腹部，细细地感受来自刚刚被母亲发现的两个小家伙的抗议。尽管痛到眼前发黑，Loki却再度露出了温柔的笑容。

 

_对，我还有你们，所以我没有变成一个人……_

_放心，Papa_ _不会有事的，我会为了你们好好地活下去的。别担心了，你们有Papa_ _，Papa_ _也有你们。_

_我们都不孤单了。_

 

Loki笑着失去了意识，只可惜整个金宫的人都因为忙于神后的骤然离世，没有人发现一个卑微的囚犯侧身倒在了牢房冰冷的地板上。

 

53.

 

Thor在Frigga的葬礼上有些走神，这并不是说他不悲伤母亲的逝去，只是好像悲伤本身有一个阈值，当超过了这个点以后，再多的部分感觉起来也只是修辞手法的不同堆叠，毕竟Thor也没有一套足够敏感和细腻的感情神经去区分伤感万分和悲痛欲绝到底有什么不同。

 

Thor无法形容这种感情上的违和感，就好像他事先经历了一场葬礼预演，丝毫区分不出真假的Thor太过于真情实感投入在预演里，结果直接掏空了自身所有的感情，而等到真正的仪式到来时，他反而无法激发出太多的感情去应对了。

 

可是这又怎么可能呢……Thor摇摇头扯出一丝苦笑，他清楚无比地知道，整个阿斯加德不会有人拿Frigga的死亡开玩笑，即使是身处监狱里那位最喜欢玩笑的人也是一样。

 

“你还好吧？”Jane看了身边的Thor一眼，对于他的异样，Jane只是认为这是单纯的因为母亲骤然离世的伤痛，毕竟阿斯加德人的寿命无法以道理计，他们虽然也会死亡，但那对于他们来说不吝于一种偶尔才发生的传说事件。

 

“我没事。”Thor转过头给了Jane一个微笑。

 

Jane被带走的时候也是一样，得知此事的Thor惊讶于自己居然还能冷静地分析了一下Odin的目的和考量才跑去打断了Odin的战术会议，就好像他对此早有心理准备一样。

 

“你把Jane关起来了。”Thor以一句肯定句作为自己的开场白。

 

互相承诺目的并非争吵的两父子三言两语间还是把场面升级成了争吵，归根结底，Odin和Thor都是天生的王，但阿斯加德不需要两位王者给出两种截然相反的命令。

 

“那我们将要因此付出的代价又会是多少呢？！”Thor指出了他和Odin之间的最大分歧。

 

“我要他们多少就是多少！！”Odin的怒吼回荡在金宫觐见厅里，而Thor却忽然间愣住了。

 

_为什么这句话听起来很耳熟？我是不是应该想起些什么来？_

Thor冥思苦想，但大脑给他的回应却是一片空白。

 

“我们会战斗！！直至最后一个阿斯加德人咽下最后一口气，流尽最后一滴血！！”

 

_我应该想起来些什么的不是吗？_

 

“那你这样和Malekith又有什么区别？”

 

“呵哈哈……”Odin笑起来，“我的孩子，我和他的区别在于——我会赢。”

 

_这么简单的东西，为什么我却什么都想不起来。_

一阵针刺一样的疼痛出现在Thor的脑海里，他扶着额头露出迷惑的神色。Odin看着Thor的样子也不禁叹了口气。

 

“我知道你母亲的死对我们的打击都太大了，好好去休息一下吧，阿斯加德还需要你。”

 

Thor在Fandral当初设宴的那处贫民酒馆里找到了Heimdall，由于Odin下令关闭了彩虹桥，守门人言语间似乎有着些微的失落。

 

“连我都看不见我们的这些隐身的敌人，那我这个守门人还有什么用处呢？”

 

“那你看见过——”Thor觉得自己想问点什么，但话到嘴边却又想不起来了。Heimdall权当他是在谈黑暗精灵的话题只是笑笑没有接话。

 

“但是Malekith终归还是要回来的，这件事你很清楚。”当放弃思考他究竟想问什么后Thor觉得他的思路又清晰了起来，所以他只好把脑中的疑惑暂时放在一边，一切以阿斯加德的安危为重，“我需要你的帮助。”

 

Thor开始试图说服Heimdall，虽然Odin被仇恨和悲伤蒙蔽，但阿斯加德总得向前看，就算他们面临着巨大的风险，却仍旧必须冒险一搏。

 

因为Thor别无选择。

 

“我接下来要求你们做的事，将是最严重的叛国罪。成功了，我们将会被集体流放，若失败了，则死无葬身之地。”Sif他们三个乘着夜色的掩护在这座酒馆里会和的时候，Thor思绪里那种奇怪的违和感又出现了，他还是觉得好像有什么话需要问他们却怎么都想不起来，不过已经有了点经验的Thor直接忽视了这种感觉直接切入了他的计划，“Malekith知道以太粒子在这里，他能感受到它的力量。如果我们什么都不做，他将再次袭来，但这一次他将彻底摧毁阿斯加德。所以我们必须将Jane带离这里。”

 

“彩虹桥已经被关闭而宇宙魔方被锁在了Odin的收藏室里。”Sif指出了计划执行的困难之处。

 

“还有其他方法可以离开阿斯加德，但是知道这些方法的人可不多。”Heimdall道出了一个仅在阿斯加德高层人士间流传的小秘密。

 

“确切地说——只有一个人知道。”当Thor想起那个此刻身在地牢中的人的时候，脑子里又不知怎地开始隐隐作痛，Thor只是用手指搓了搓额头选择忽略它的影响。

 

“不是吧？！！”Volstagg的微弱反抗还是没有阻止Thor在深夜里身着斗篷造访地牢。

 

半夜的地牢格外地安静，那次黑精灵发起的集体暴动的扫尾工作还没有完成，在Thor一路下来的时候四处可见还未来得及清理的狱卒和囚犯们的尸体。只有Loki依旧安安静静地待在他的牢房里，把自己打理得一丝不苟，精致地像是展示橱窗里的娃娃，与周围的一切混乱和死亡格格不入到了一种不真实的境地。

 

“Thor，这会终于想起来来看我了？”Loki踱着步子上前，弯下腰与Thor平视，“为什么？”

 

那种隐隐作痛突然爆发成了一场轰轰烈烈的鸣响，仿佛有个缩小的Thor拿着Mjolnir在内部轰击着他的大脑。看见Thor抱着头一脸痛苦的样子，Loki反而露出了笑容。

 

“如果你是打算过来幸灾乐祸或者想要嘲笑我，我觉得你最好还是先看顾一下你自己。还是你想追究一下这场来暴动与我的关系，那么来吧，无论拳头还是Mjolnir我都会奉陪到底。”

 

条件反射一般，一旦事涉到Loki，Thor就不允许自己示弱，仿佛他一定要通过占据主导地位来自证一些什么东西。Thor放弃了和他脑子里的东西较真，反而抬起头看着Loki：“Loki，够了，别再用幻象了。”

 

精致又整洁的幻象褪去，露出那之后的一片狼藉，到处都是倒下的家具，暗红色的浆果汁液被他弄得满地都是，披头散发的Loki赤着足蜷在墙角斜着眼睛看着Thor。

 

“现在你看到我了，哥哥……”

 

54.

 

Thor大脑里的轰鸣声又开始隐隐作动，而他皱着眉甩了甩头将它们抛诸脑后。他表现地意外地平静，若早上两年的Thor看见Loki露出这副样子势必会冲上前去嘘寒问暖，他会将Loki抱至Thor或者他自己的寝宫，用厚厚的天鹅绒毯子一层层地包裹他，轻轻拍打Loki的身体确保他安静地睡去，Thor会确认没有人会打扰到Loki，然后他会拾起地上的锤子，在Loki入睡期间把所有让Loki露出这幅表情的人全部锤成肉酱，然后洗干净身体等Loki醒来报告这个好消息等着看弟弟脸上不带任何作伪的笑容作为奖励。

 

很可惜的是，过去2500年来Loki从未给过Thor这样表现的机会，而现在真正的机会却出现在了Thor再无法提起任何表现欲望的时刻。所以他们两个如今才能隔着监狱的屏障平静对望，但也仅此而已，再无其他。

 

_现在你看到我了，而你依旧什么都不会做，Thor_ _，只要把你那无暇的道德高地还给你，你就会再度意气奋发地站上去指点江山，好像把整个世界都踩在脚下，阳光像聚光灯一样聚焦在你身上，却不在意角落里还有谁在那里垂死挣扎。_

_妈妈，他肯定还会再答错一次的。_

 

“她走得痛苦吗？”

 

_我能感受到那一刀刺入她的身体，却不知道她是否徘徊弥留，感受到因为血液流逝而渐渐缠绕过来的阴冷与虚弱，还有那种死亡倒计时下的恐怖。_

 

“我不是来跟你一同哀悼母亲的，作为替代，我来给你机会得到一样更好的东西。”

 

_看呐，站在世界顶端的王，连替人子形容他母亲最后离世场景的同情心都不曾具有，嘴中给予别人的一切都带着一种施舍的味道。_

 

“继续。”

 

_说吧吾王，看看我这个皇家小丑愿不愿意继续取悦于您，在你王座前的火塘之上翩翩起舞，来装点你那完美无瑕的皇家宴会。_

 

“我知道你跟我一样想要复仇，你帮我逃出阿斯加德，我就给你这个机会，让你复仇，之后你再给我回到这个监狱里来。”

 

_这就是王求人的方式？还真是谦卑啊，难怪Odin_ _的眼里只有你，你真是把他那副俾睨天下的样子学了个十足十。_

 

所以Loki还是忍不住在这种场合笑了，虽然敢于嘲笑王者的小丑通常的下场都很惨烈，但Loki就是学不会隐藏他的愤世嫉俗：“那你一定是真的走投无路了，才会想要来求我？还求的一副委曲求全勉为其难的样子，要把一个恳求扭曲成施舍的口吻想必花了你那个榆木脑袋很多的时间来冥思苦想吧。”

 

对于Loki的冷嘲热讽，Thor早已经练就了无视的能力，反正现在是他占据着主动权，他知道等Loki嘲讽够了还是会答应他的提议的。

 

“你凭什么觉得你能信任我？”

 

“我不信任你，但妈妈信任。”

 

_真巧啊，我不想再给你机会了，但妈妈依然想。_

 

“你要知道，就算过去你我之间斗成那样我都始终对你抱有一线希望，觉得我的弟弟还没有完全消失，我爱的那个Loki还在你内心的某个地方，他还保有着我珍爱的那份善良。但如今，这一丝希望已经彻底幻灭了，它再也不会让我对你有任何的保护了……”

 

“Loki，我不再爱你了，这一次，如果你再背叛我，我就杀了你。”

 

_妈妈，他不可能熬过那个测试的，就算再给他一次机会，他还是会再错一次的。_

 

_虽然我一点也不看好你，可谁让这是妈妈的遗愿呢，哪怕我明知这是在浪费时间，可是为了妈妈——_

 

Loki侧过头笑了笑。

 

_我就陪你再玩一次吧。_

 

“我们什么时候开始？”

 

Loki兴致勃勃跃跃欲试，他当然会为Thor提供完整的全套服务，以便在真相拆穿的那一刻那个家伙可以输得心服口服，真正接受这个对Loki来说再明显不过的答案。当Loki再次亲手摧毁Thor的完美世界，这一次他会确保对方不再有多余的借口和挣扎而只是平静地接受这个结果。所以整装待发的Loki迈着轻快的步子跟在Thor身后潜入他们的目的地，尽职尽责地完成他小丑的本职工作——逗乐。

 

“这种作风也太不像你了~哥哥，这么偷偷摸摸的~你确定这次不需要靠你的蛮力直接杀出一条血路吗？”

 

“你要是不闭嘴的话我倒是要忍不住动手了。”

 

“好吧，如你所愿，我本人甚至都不在这里。”

 

Loki把自己变成了某个金宫卫士的样子：“这样你觉得好点了没？”

 

“比你本人在这倒是强多了。”

 

“啊~那我可真是伤心啊，在曾经口口声声说爱我的哥哥眼里，我还不如一个给你站大门的。不过算了，我觉得我们还可以再低调一点？”

 

又是一阵魔力的扰动：“嗯~哥哥，你这样看起来可真美，至少比你那只雌蚂蚁美多了。”

 

Thor低头看了一眼自己胸甲面前凸起的两坨明显不属于男性生理特征的肉：“就算变成这副样子，我照样可以让你死得很惨。”

 

“喊打喊杀地太伤感情了~你当年可还是嚷嚷着要娶我当神后呢，如今这么翻脸无情好让人心寒啊~但是呢，现在是你说了算，所以或许你更偏爱某个你新结交的小伙伴？毕竟你看起来很喜欢他们。”

 

“噢，这样实在好多了！”一位同样金发大胸的盾卫者代替了Loki的位置，也许他可以同Thor好好地来一场正义宣讲比赛，看看谁的道德高地更能凌驾于另一方之上，“呜哦，这个制服过分了点，也太紧了吧。但是——我能感受到那股子站在超级高地上的自信，那种正义洪流仿佛在我体内涌动的冲劲。原来天生主角光环是这种感觉啊，嘿，想和我畅谈一下真理吗？或者荣誉？爱国主义？天佑美利——”

 

Thor一手压着Loki的嘴将他推到一根柱子上，而他的另一只手握住了Loki藏在身侧的手腕，Thor一点点把Loki的手举至他们双方的眼前，那把寒光闪闪的匕首上蚀刻的文字依旧对于他们两个来说清晰可见。

 

**_“让死亡远离我，让一切归于我。”_ **

 

“你看，我要是给你一个好脸色，你就会得寸进尺这样地不乖。可是你最真的真实已经被刻在这把匕首上了不是吗？你用它一次一次地捅进我的身体，好让我用血的记忆记住你既贪生怕死又掠夺成性，如你所愿，我记住了。那么这把伤害力弱到让人忽略不计的匕首也可以就此退出历史舞台了。”

 

“你懂什么。”Loki的眼睛熠熠发光，脸上不屑的神采就好像Thor是一个无知孩童，“我的匕首，它会成为我的神器。”

 

55.

 

“我曾经仰望过Gungnir，祈求过Mjolnir的回应，我的权杖遗落在中庭。现在我终于明白了，那些都不是我的，靠着卑微地跪在原地等待被赐予的都不会永久属于我，所以我不再于别人身上寄予希望，我的神器，独属于我，由我打造，只为我而存在。”

 

“想法倒是不错。”Thor将Loki号称会变成神器的匕首托在掌心来回查看，“只不过Gungnir的材料是世界树枝，Mjolnir源于一颗恒星的星核，你的权杖上镶嵌着心灵宝石，至于这把匕首，我看来看去，它好像只是一把侏儒制式的瑟银匕首，每年量产成千上万把，如果硬要说它有什么独一无二的地方的，我想恐怕也只有手柄这里敲掉了一个角了。”

 

“切，你们用那些昂贵珍稀的材料做成神器又有什么可了不起的，就像你和Odin，你们生而为王，有朝一日成为王那不是天经地义的事吗，而我则不同，我用的是最不起眼的材料，但只要有足够的耐心和智慧，它会成为比Gungnir和Mjolnir更加伟大的存在，好好记住它的名字，它叫Himfices。”

 

Thor的眼神里充满了不屑，但是Loki丝毫不在意：“好了，现在把我的匕首还给我，在它成为神器以前，我还得靠它自保呢。”

 

Thor表现出一副不情愿的样子，但终于还是将之交托到了Loki手中。

 

“你总算是讲点理了。”Loki话音未落就发现他的匕首变成了一副镣铐，当他以质疑的眼神将这些展示给Thor看的时候，Thor不以为然地笑起来。

 

“我以为你喜欢这些小戏法呢。”

 

_是啊，乐此不疲。_

 

Loki安静地跟在Thor的身后，等着Sif将那只被Odin的士兵监管着的雌蚂蚁解救出来。

 

“是你——”那个女人一路指着Loki的鼻子气势汹汹地走了过来。

 

“我是Loki，你可能听说过我——”

 

Jane当面给了Loki一个耳光，倒不是说她打得有多疼，以一只中庭雌蚂蚁的手劲来说Loki还得体贴周到地配合着转头替她卸掉一点力量，要不然过强的反作用力说不定会当场震断她柔弱的手臂，只是Loki转过头的时候刚巧和Thor对了一下眼神，他就这么在那看着，没什么异动也没任何表示。

 

“这一巴掌是为了纽约。”

 

Loki笑着看向Thor：“我喜欢这姑娘。”

 

_至少她让我表达忏悔的方式足够简单直接，不像是你，非要学Odin_ _搞什么以德服人，殊不知你那块道德高地底下埋的全是你们父子二人一路征战留下的尸骨，让我恶心的不行。_

 

Heimdall配合地吸引走了Odin的注意，所以等卫士们发现Jane逃出了Odin替她划定的软禁区域再急急忙忙地汇合的时候已经有点迟了。虽然对面涌过来的数量看起来吓人一跳，但Sif一直是一名有担当的女士，所以她主动要求替大家断后。

 

“等一下。”Loki刚准备跟着Thor离开就被Sif用剑架住了脖子，“你敢背叛他，我就杀了你。”

 

“哈哈哈，我也很高兴见到你，Sif。”Loki的眼神里带着玩味，好像在审视一个看不清真相的傻瓜。

 

_你这个傻姑娘，要是以你们的定义我背叛了Thor_ _，他会比你们所有人都先出手的，即使是神也没法在顺延的时间线上死上两回，所以就算是我背叛了他，你能赶上的也只有鞭尸了。_

 

然后他们终于到达了半毁掉的小觐见厅，黑暗精灵们着陆用的巨大飞船还横在一片废墟里，Volstagg举着自己的斧子雄赳赳气昂昂地站在飞船之前。

 

“我会尽量替你们争取时间。”

 

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

 

Volstagg同Thor握手告别，与Jane点头示意，然后一把拦住了落在最后的Loki。

 

“如果你胆敢打背叛他的主意——”

 

“你就会杀了我吗？”Loki觉得有时间的话他一定要替这帮阿斯加德人重新上一堂基础数学课，要不然他们恐怕还会真心以为一个人可以死个四五六回，“很显然你得排队啊。”

 

_基于Thor_ _一向“除恶务尽”我还是不看好你们有亲自动手的机会，但我可以看在咱们这么多年的“友谊”的份上给你事先预约一块鞭尸号码牌，标示我尸体上哪个部分专门给你砍着玩你觉得意下如何？_

 

Thor一马当先地进入了飞船内部然后开始一阵乱摁，Loki觉得自己不该因为他先前稍稍表现地有了那么点脑子就开始对他的计划有所期待的。

 

“我以为你说的是你会开这玩意？”

 

“我说的是开这玩意能有多难？”

 

“那不管你现在在干什么，哥哥，我的建议是你可以快点了。”

 

“闭嘴，Loki。”

 

_看吧，连这么点错都不肯承认的家伙，你又怎么能指望他能熬过那个测试呢，妈妈？_

 

“你肯定漏了什么了吧？”

 

“我没有，我把这上面每个按钮都按了一遍。”

 

“那就别按得那么用力，慢一点，温柔一点。”

 

“我他妈按得可·温·柔·了！！！”

 

飞船终于启动了，虽然把本来已经乱七八糟的小觐见厅的柱子又撞断了几根，但是他们好歹飞出了金宫的范围。

 

“你为什么不让我来驾驶呢，很明显我的技术才是更好的。”Loki并不在意Thor个人的找死行为，也不是很在乎他自己的性命，但他总要为他肚子里尚且还是两个小小受精卵的宝宝们的安危考虑。

 

“是吗？”Thor依旧在那里野蛮驾驶，“我们两个当中谁才是会飞的那一个？”

 

_切，羽落术漂浮术飞行术飞毯魔法斗篷飞天扫帚，我要是想我能有100_ _种方法让自己飞起来，你要是没了你那个锤子你就什么也不是了。_

 

随着Thor一个猛烈的甩尾，Jane翻了个白眼倒在了地上。

 

“天呐，她这是死了吗？”

 

“Jane？”

 

“我没事。”

 

在确认Jane还能回话后Thor的驾驶的飞船又开始走狂野路线，Loki眼看着他们撞上了一侧的防御炮塔。

 

“给我闭嘴。”

 

“现在他们追上来了。”Loki看了看身后阿斯加德的防御飞船，对方才没管这艘潜逃飞船上有着谁而直接开火了。

 

“现在他们对着我们开火了！！”

 

“是啊，多谢你替我解说了，Loki，真是一点都不会让人分心啊。”话没说完，他们的一侧机翼直接撞上了Bor的雕像。

 

“干得漂亮，你刚刚把你爷爷的头给砍下来了。”Loki兴奋地都要吹个口哨庆祝一下了，“你知道吗，这实在是太棒了，你的计划绝对是个精妙绝伦的主意，让我们去把宇宙里最大最招摇的飞船给偷过来用它来逃跑，然后驾驶着它满城乱窜，撞飞我们视野里的每一样东西好让每个人都看清楚我们在哪里。这太聪明了，Thor！！真是太他妈的聪明了！！”

 

Thor恼羞成怒地将Loki推出了飞船。

 

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

 

Loki反射性地护住了自己的腹部。

 

56.

 

要不是Loki落地的时候看见的是Fandral那张笑脸的话他真的要不顾一切地挣脱镣铐然后无差别攻击了。多亏了Fandral平素在Loki那里累积了还算不错的评价，要不然他的Omega母性本能就差点要暴露他怀有身孕的事实了。

 

“在牢里关了那么久，你看起来还是那么优雅啊，Loki。”如果Fandral这句话配合的场景不是Loki正狼狈地从地上爬起来的话，他会更加感激一点的。

 

Loki看了眼天上被之前那艘飞船吸引走的火力和飞船：“你骗了我？挺了不起啊。”

 

“你满意我就很高兴了。”

 

_说的好像真的一样，是啊，我们之间大概也就只剩下这些了吧。_

 

“现在遵守你的承诺，带我们去你的秘密通道吧。”

 

Loki笑了笑开始接过飞船的操纵杆，随着他们的飞行轨迹脱离大部队，有一艘飞船注意到他们的动向并且跟过来开火了。

 

“Fandral。”

 

得到指示的Fandral向船上的两位王子挥手道别：“为了阿斯加德。”他快速地清除了身后跟过来的那根尾巴。

 

终于世界清静，只剩下Thor、Loki和Jane，Loki开始操纵着他们的飞船朝着一座山峰飞去。

 

“Loki！！”Thor的声音里带着一点警告，而Loki充耳不闻。

 

“如果真有这么简单的话，谁都能做到了。”Loki带着他们三个朝着岩石撞去。

 

“你疯了吗？”

 

“说不定吧。”

 

_只可惜我不能。首先，和你还有一只雌蚂蚁同归于尽其实没什么意义；其次，我还有我的宝宝们要照顾呢。_

 

所以Loki依旧直直地带着他们冲进了那处黑暗的裂隙，当他们穿过岩石间的缝隙，空间的通道在他们面前打开，一阵彩虹色的光芒之后，他们降落在了一处黑暗领地。

 

“嗒哒~~~”

 

_你看，我说了我的驾驶技术更好吧。_

 

他们的船慢慢地穿越瓦特海姆地表的废墟残骸，Jane看起来被以太的力量折磨地不轻，而Thor有点担心地替她盖上了毯子。

 

“别傻了，你觉得一条毯子能对以太的力量有任何帮助？”Loki坐在一旁看着Thor的多此一举，虽然Thor口口声声表明Jane和他的关系同他与之前其他任何阿斯加德的Omega之间没有任何不同，但Loki确确实实地从Thor身上感受到那种连他自己都不曾感受到的温柔。

 

“如果那些能量能够让我使用，我能做多少事啊。”

 

“它会吞噬你的。”

 

“她看起来就还好啊，至少现在还行。”

 

“你根本无法了解她的坚强之处。”

 

“哦？是哪里？她区区一介凡人，你还是准备好和她永别吧。”

 

“至少不是今天。”

 

“今天或是明天，就算再给你一百年又能如何？她的一生只在我们弹指一挥间。她可不像你之前遇到的任何一个Omega，可以放在那不管等你忘掉了对方还是毫无变化，她会当着你的面变老死掉，在你彻底准备好以前，你就会被逼着体会失去的滋味。然后她会被你的记忆美化、升华，因为死人是永远都不会犯错的，总有一天，这个被岁月夺走的女人会在你心目中被你捧至神位，而这一切仅仅是因为她死得比谁都早！”

 

“说完这些让你觉得满足了？”

 

“满足从不是我的天性。”

 

“那么放弃也从不是我的标签。”

 

“真是……有其父必有其子。”

 

“不，我不只是Odin的孩子，你以为母亲独独只爱你一人吗？”Thor说得振振有词，“你继承了她的魔法才能，但我得到的是她的信任。”

 

_你非要证明每一个人都爱你更甚于我吗，在你明知自己已经毫无疑问地赢下了绝大多数的场次的情况之下。我们退一万步说，就算母亲信任的是你，她心中亦更爱你，那你又是如何回报于她的？将这只雌蚂蚁带来阿斯加德以至于最终让她付出生命代价的难道不是你本人吗？！！_

 

“信任？这就是她同你交代的遗言？”

 

_在她希望我们两个可以冰释前嫌的时候，你觉得她是信任你能熬过再一次的测试还是信任你有能力再把它搞砸一次？_

 

“她信任你？是因为你在她身边摆了颗整个黑暗精灵都能追踪到的定时炸弹？还是因为你明明承诺过会亲自保护那个女人却最后还是把责任全部丢给了妈妈，然后再眼睁睁地看着她去死吗？！！”

 

“那你在你的牢房里又做了点什么？！！”

 

_是，我什么都没做，什么都没做成就等于什么都没做，但是——_

 

“又是谁把我扔进牢房的？！！若我当时不是身陷囹圄，若我可以得到综合的黑精灵入侵的情报，这么明显的声东击西的阴谋你以为我会看不出来？！！整件事的关键不就是以太吗，为什么你和Odin明知以太在这个女人身上还能被一群黑精灵耍得团团转！啊？！！到底是谁把我扔进牢房的！！”

 

“你他妈自己心里清楚！”Thor揪住Loki的衣襟，用力将他推至飞船的边沿，发出撞击的砰砰声响，“你他妈自己心里最清楚！！！我之前和你说过多少次，只要你认错，只要你承认你在中庭的行为是错误的，我就会恳求Odin将你释放出去，你哪怕承认过他妈一次吗？！！”

 

Thor的拳头举在半空，几乎直逼Loki的脸颊，他粗重地喘息试图平息自身熊熊燃起的愤怒火焰，而Loki则在对面紧抿着嘴唇，眼神幽幽地盯着Thor，不知是在挑衅还是求饶。

 

“她不会希望我们兄弟相争。”Thor终于还是放下了拳头。

 

“反正就算那样她也早有心理准备了。”Loki却完全没有领他的情。

 

“我真希望我可以再相信你一次。”

 

_即使在你犯下那一连串邪恶罪名并且死不悔改之后，我仍旧希望能找到属于Loki_ _原本的那一丝善良，那个我真正珍视的、爱着的Loki_ _。_

 

“那你就相信我的恨吧。”

 

57.

 

Malekith轻易地相信了Loki的投诚。这并非因为Malekith识人不清，黑精灵的王在Thor的爷爷Bor掌权的时代就和阿斯加德间产生了一段段的恩怨，在数百次九星重聚的过程里Malekith动用过各种阴谋或是阳谋，见识过各种诡计和背叛，他那几十上百万年的阅历已经足以越过谎言与阴谋的神格看穿一个2500岁的新生稚嫩神祗的真相。

 

在Malekith的眼里，Loki对于Thor和Odin的恨意无比真实。他甚至震惊于一个阿斯加德人的眼底里居然会有那么多的阴暗，Malekith无法理解像阿斯加德那样一个阳光明媚、鸟语花香的地方为什么能培养出一个仿佛生活在瓦特海姆最悲惨角落里的黑暗精灵才会有的眼神。

 

所以他乐于给予Loki一个看着阿斯加德化为灰烬的贵宾座，出于另一位常年的阿斯加德的受害者的某种同理心，Malekith不介意在自己彻底毁灭阿斯加德的狂欢盛宴里给Loki留一个专属的位置。于是Malekith好整以暇地踢了踢了趴在地上挣扎的Thor，要让这位继Bor和Odin之后的新王看看他将是如何赢得最终的胜利。

 

Jane在Malekith的控制之下慢慢地飘浮至空中，我行我素的以太粒子在Malekith的引导下如同温驯的绵羊，它们离开了Jane的身体，化成在空中飘浮的一团阴云。

 

“Loki，快！！”

 

Loki迅速地解除了Thor身上覆盖的幻象魔法，而恢复了真身的Thor立即召唤了Mjolnir并用它强大的神力准备摧毁以太。而与此同时，Loki迅速地扑过去护住了倒在地上的Jane。

 

倒不是Loki突然间变得多么无私伟大，在他心中这个女人的安危远不如他自己的重要，因为现今他自己的安危关乎到他的两个宝宝们的安危，哪怕只是为了让他的孩子们平安出世，Loki都不会允许现在的自己出现危及生命的状况。但是，他不会给眼前这个女人死在Thor面前的机会。如他刚刚在飞船上同Thor说的那样，若这个女人死在这里，Thor绝对不会站在绝对理性的角度把她的下场当成是她因为研究者的好奇和无知接触了她的知识所无法驾驭的事物而导致的必然结果。

 

就像好奇心注定害死猫，中庭的那群热爱作死的蝼蚁“科学家”们因为他们防护不当的研究方法造成自身死亡也就显得理所应当。两千年前罗马的Gaius Plinius Secundus在没有防毒面具和防火服的年代就要去近距离观察维苏威火山的喷发从而死于毒气中毒；一百多年前的Marie Curie在没有防辐射服保护的前提下非要分离提取镭元素从而死于过度辐射造成的再生不良性贫血；那么如今Jane Foster在没有任何魔法基础的前提下非要接触以太粒子从而死于黑精灵之手那也便不算多么了不起的新闻。如果要让Loki来客观评价一番的话，至少前面两位科学家用科学侧的方法去研究科学可以解释的事物，纵然他们死于他们自身的无知，但他们的研究成果均惠及后人，影响深远，所以各自在科学史上留下了浓墨重彩的一笔。但Jane Foster小姐就属于无知到可悲的那一类，她试图用科学侧的方法去研究魔法侧的事物，可以说是完完全全的南辕北辙缘木求鱼，所以纵使她死于以对太粒子的研究也无法给蝼蚁们的科学事业带来任何的进步，在Loki看来属于死了也是白死的范畴，而为了她搭上了神后的性命这种赔本买卖就更是显得荒谬绝伦。

 

但很可惜的是，Loki知道Thor不会这么想，他那个简单的大脑只能处理眼前的所见所闻而不会去背后追根溯源。若Jane Foster今天死在这里，那么在Thor的眼中她就是为阿斯加德牺牲的英雄，一个以一己柔弱之躯对抗Malekith到底的战士，她的死会被Thor无限升华，然后美化成为一个无法碰触的象征，一块不容亵渎的领域，因为死人是永远不会犯错的。

 

_可是凭什么？！！凭什么这么一个多事作死的女人反而会以一个英雄的身份被Thor_ _永远铭记？_

 

所以Loki不会让她死在这里。即使毁灭以太的计划失败，Malekith得到了以太的全部力量，那只杀了Frigga的怪物朝他们投掷了一枚小型黑洞手雷，Loki依旧冒着他和宝宝们一起消失的风险撞开了身边的Jane。

 

_我不会给你任何机会让Thor_ _永远只记得你的好。_

 

在快要被黑洞吞噬之前Loki终于还是自证了他所谓的不再爱Thor的宣告也不过是另一个一味逞强的谎言。而在最后一刻Thor将他撞开的那一瞬间，Loki看向Thor的眼神里是真的充满了感激的。就算一遍遍地告诫自己，却还是忍不住地向往阳光，Loki自嘲地叹了口气后从地上爬了起来。

 

使用祈愿术造成的魔力反噬的后遗症依旧存在，刚刚那个替Thor掩饰用的幻象魔法已经耗空了Loki重新积攒的些微魔力。当年阿斯加德彩虹桥上那样炫耀般的群体幻象不过是学院派法师奢侈又无用的浪费，宇宙边缘的那一段流浪经历早已教会了Loki真正的战斗法师如何在空魔状态下继续战斗，Loki笑着抽出了他的Himfices直接攻向了围上来的黑暗精灵。

 

与那些兵卒的战斗非常轻松，Loki在宇宙边缘对付过比这糟糕十倍的情况，虽然在那之后既空魔又脱力的Loki被一只路过的艾尔魔捡了便宜，但那只是他遭遇的众多不幸里的其中一次而已，非战之罪。

 

当Loki从一个死去兵卒的身上缴获了他的黑洞手雷并检视Thor那边那个战场的情形的时候，那个怪物正将Thor按在地上一顿暴揍。那个怪物杀了他的母亲，Loki不会让他再从自己的生命里夺走任何事物了，他从地上拾起一把长剑以同样的位置和同样的角度刺进了怪物的身躯。

 

_你好好给我体会一下，妈妈曾经遭受的痛苦，然后去冥界忏悔去吧。_

 

Loki唯一错估的部分在于这个怪物的顽强体质，以至于当他顶着那当胸一刀转过来时，Loki想的仍旧是欣赏一下他最后死亡时的挣扎。

 

“不！！！！”

 

当听见Thor的呼喊的时候Loki才意识到自己并没有完全避开那一剑，而当时划过他脑海的唯一想法则是还好他最后下意识地避开了身体的要害器官，而宝宝也没有受到任何的伤害。Loki在一阵虚弱的迷茫中被推倒在地，那名怪物想过来补上最后一刀。

 

_幸好我留了备用手段。_

 

“地狱里见吧，怪物！” Loki露出了胜券在握的笑容。

 

_“召唤你的锤子，快！！！”_

 

Thor恍惚间回到了700多年前凡纳海姆的魔法阵内，他的弟弟从外部强行打开了魔法阵，用满不在乎的神情引爆了周身所有的元素，然后自他的眼前坠落。原来他所心心念念的、会为了他而牺牲的，剥开了阴谋与谎言伪装的真实的Loki，那个善良的阿斯加德的小王子，从来都在那里。

 

“不不不不。”Thor飞奔向倒在地上的Loki，而被他抱在怀中的人脸色苍白而灰暗，“你……你这个傻子，你为什么要这样，骗这个世界也骗你自己，只为了骗过我。”

 

_只为了让我相信那个善良的Loki_ _已经不存在了……_

 

“我知道……我好傻……真的……好傻……”

 

_我明明知道你早晚还是会做错，却还是忍不住一边报以希望一边反复试探。告诉我，如果这次死在你面前的人是我，你会不会将我的死升华成你记忆中一块不容碰触的领域，会不会让我成为整个阿斯加德的英雄？_

 

“你再坚持一会好不好？”

 

“对不起……对不起……对不起……”

 

_对不起我还是无法相信你，对不起我还是需要你的证明，对不起我们的这局游戏还将继续。_

 

“嘘，没事的，没事了……我会告诉父亲今天你在此是多么地英勇。”

 

_我要的不是那个也不止那个。我知道这个游戏对你并不公平，但命运里讲求的从来都不是公平，所以这一次让我看着你，看着你会如何诠释我的死亡，看着你能否熬过那道你注定会答错的题。_

 

“我做的这些……并不是为了他……”

 

Loki在Thor的怀中闭上了眼睛，他的身体崩解成碎片，化为沙尘，瓦特海姆地表吞噬一切的烈风刮过，Thor的怀里一无所有。

 

“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

58.

 

在Thor带着Jane离开后离Loki死亡的地点不远处的一块石头下突然闪过了一阵绿光，Loki狼狈地从那里面滚了出来，一口暗红的血被他呕在积满沙尘的地面之上。刚刚那一阵子的幻象魔法再度加重了他体内的魔力反噬，但是Loki不得不进一步压榨他体内的每一个魔力节点，好给自己胸口那里加持一个轻微治疗术。

 

“咳咳……”Loki龇牙咧嘴地爬起来，仅仅变成四肢匍匐于地的姿势就几乎耗空了他所有的体力。好在所有的黑暗精灵都已经被Malekith带走，将瓦特海姆变成了一个无人星球，否则现在随便来一个人就能杀死Loki还有他体内的宝宝们了。

 

“我没事……Papa没事的，别担心。”Loki的额头抵在地面上，双手轻轻地捂在腹部，“唔……”

 

Loki咬着牙撑起身体朝着他们来时的飞船走去。

 

**********************************************************

 

金宫，小觐见厅。

 

Odin独自一人坐在刚刚修复的王座之上，空气里有种说不出的空寂孤独。突然Odin将脸转向了一个无人角落。

 

“你来了？”

 

一个幻影消失，脸色苍白的Loki手扶着柱子出现在那个角落里，他一步步地走向Odin，脚步声回荡在空旷的大厅里。

 

“我来欣赏一下我们伟大的众神之父众叛亲离的样子。”Loki扬起下巴看着王座上Odin苍老的身影，言语间的嘲讽不加掩饰。

 

“那么你满意我现在的样子吗？” Odin并没有在意Loki的挑衅，他微笑着问出了自己的问题。

 

“你落到如今这个地步难道不是咎由自取吗？若不是因为你个人的贪婪，在Thor把那个女人带来之初你就可以再次把她连同以太一起放逐到宇宙中无人可知的角落，不要告诉我你会在意一个中庭女人的死活。如果那样的话，黑暗精灵就会再度因为失去目标而陷入沉睡，而Frigga也就不会因此而死亡，那么此时此刻，即使你被所有人背叛，Frigga依然会选择站在你的身边。”

 

“Frigga……”Odin闭上双眼，Loki看见他的眼角那里淌下的泪水。“的确，这一次是我的计算失误了，我以为一切还在我的掌控之中的，可见我是真的老了。”

 

Odin今天的谈话里似乎带着一种别样的平和感，Loki侧着头又上前两步看着这个似乎有点不一样的众神之父。

 

“先不说我了，谈谈你们的瓦特海姆之行吧，怎样，Thor那个无谋的计划成功了吗？”

 

“很遗憾，以太无法被Mjolnir和Thor的神力摧毁，Malekith重新夺取了以太的控制权，这个计划可以说是完全失败了。”

 

客观来说，Loki还是得承认Odin更有先见之明，尽管他们在那个怪物身上报了母亲的仇，但以太被释放，Malekith得到了这项危险的武器，九界再次暴露在黑暗精灵的阴谋之中，从这点上来说，Odin给了Thor一个无谋的评价其实并不为过。

 

“那么照你所说，阿斯加德的大王子犯下了叛国的罪行，牵连了我最忠实的守门人、金宫的三勇士、还有令人尊敬的女战士，甚至连一名被我判处永久监禁的重犯都被重新释放，付出这样的代价之后的结果是以太重新归于黑暗精灵之手，九界即将陷入完全黑暗的危机？”

 

“你还会在意这种事？就算Thor犯下一打的叛国罪行，弄了一堆无谋的计划，他仍旧是阿斯加德独一无二的王。”Loki梗着脖子指责，那些加诸在他身上的谎言和欺骗他都可以无视，却独独无法忍受这种程度的不公。

 

“你说的没错，无论Thor犯下多少错误，他都会是阿斯加德独一无二的王。”而Odin这个惯常的伪善分子居然就这么大言不惭地承认了反倒是让Loki愣了愣，“但是Loki，我要你告诉我，一旦他成为阿斯加德的王，而我又回归了英灵殿的怀抱，阿斯加德会被Thor带向何方？”

 

“带向何方？他这个有勇无谋的家伙，约顿海姆那次他打破了与Laufey间的和平协议，结果由我替他当了恶人，这一次也许你会亲自替他收拾善后，可是就算他能凭着运气和勇气熬过这一次的危机，他早晚还是会把阿斯加德带进下一个坑，总有一天，阿斯加德会毁在他的鲁莽之下。”

 

Loki才没有兴趣帮着Odin和Thor粉饰太平歌功颂德，他就是要这么赤裸裸地告诉Odin，他一意孤行偏爱自己的亲生儿子会给阿斯加德带来多大的灾难。

 

“那么以你之见，基于你曾经代理阿斯加德朝政三个多月并且处理过约顿海姆危机的经验，阿斯加德这一次应该如何应对？”

 

Loki觉得莫名其妙，Odin的问法就好像他真的会在意自己这个阶下囚给出的意见一样，但是他不介意再次向Odin证明他在王位上的选择是多么的老眼昏花：“以太终究只是死物，而人却是活物，脱离了Malekith的操纵，以太本身不足为惧，所以解决问题的关键在于引诱Malekith释放出体内全部的以太，然后将他们两者分离，随后直接杀死Malekith本人。”

 

“那么，要怎么分开他们呢？”Odin不做任何表态，继续平静提问。

 

“宇宙魔方不是还在你的收藏室里吗？”

 

“是哦。”Odin点了点头后将手中的Gungnir靠在了王座一边的扶手上就这么空着手走下了阶梯。

 

“你的Himfices呢？”Odin伸出手掌平摊在Loki面前。

 

“你怎么会知道？”Loki惊诧于Odin居然会知道他和Thor在那条走廊里的那一段小小对话，但反正也只是一把匕首而已，Loki也不觉得自己不交出来就会因此在Odin面前保有多大的优势了。

 

“Heimdall事后告诉我的。”Odin接过了那把匕首之后仔细地端详了一番刀身两面刻着的文字，“你说，它会成为你独有的神器？”

 

Odin的语气里并没有Thor的那种不屑，Loki不禁歪着头提问：“你相信我说的话？”

 

“为什么不？你早已超越了Frigga成了九界最强大的法师，除了尼德威阿尔的侏儒们外，魔法师就是对神器最有发言权的人了。Mjolnir的打造你都曾参与其中，而你给你自己准备的只会比那个更强。”

 

今天的Odin好说话到了让Loki难以置信的地步，他看着Odin端着自己的Himfices走回王座，然后将它放在了Gungnir的旁边后又走了回来。

 

“鉴于你我之间有些互信的问题，所以我觉得我们需要先将各自的武器放在一边，才能谈得比较放松和深入。”Odin说完后自说自话地在王座前的阶梯之上席地而坐，他抬着头望着站在一边不知所措的Loki后指了指身边的阶梯，“随意坐吧，别紧张。”

 

59.

 

Loki以一种将信将疑的态度坐了下来，甚至半边屁股都不敢用力以便他可以随时跳起来远离这个看起来不太对劲的Odin，而看见了Loki的这种态度的Odin不在意地笑了笑却没有点破。

 

“过去一年多来，你在牢里都干点什么？”

 

“你是真的好奇呢，还是只是打算考验我的诚实度？”Loki依旧一副不想合作的样子。

 

“我不是问你那些研究Frigga给你带来的法术书籍还有嘲讽前来探望你的Thor的事情，我想知道的是，当你什么也不干，坐在牢房的角落里发呆的时候，你到底是在想些什么？”

 

“你居然真的知道？！！”Loki从没想过Odin真的会了解他在狱中的生活，正好他的确有几个问题想要和Odin求证，“我的确是在想些东西，当我回顾我迄今为止的一生，我觉得有些……不合理之处。”

 

“比如？”

 

“比如……我是一个魔法师，而且是九界最强的魔法师。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“无论阿斯加德对于魔法师和战士的看法究竟如何，培养一名魔法师需要投入的资源远远高于培养一名战士这是多元宇宙间永恒的真理。Frigga也曾是九界最强，但她的整个成长过程是在凡纳海姆。同阿斯加德不同，凡纳海姆崇尚魔法的艺术，将其视之为世间最美妙伟大的真理。凡纳神族大多具有魔法天赋，且整个凡纳海姆境内盛产各种魔法材料。Frigga当时作为凡纳神族的公主集万千宠爱于一身，以她自身的天才加上整个凡纳神族倾全族之力才将她打造成全系全能的魔法师。”

 

Loki停顿了一番整理自己的思路，Odin则在一旁静静地等待：“我也是全系全能，虽然我自身的天赋毋庸置疑，但是魔法的学习和探索不存在捷径，即使是天才也必须一步一个脚印地累积知识，为什么我在阿斯加德这样一个轻视魔法的地方并且我真实的身份也只是个不受你重视的养子的情况之下，可以成为继Frigga之后的九界最强？你难道仅仅是出于对Frigga的爱才默认她动用大量的资源来训练我吗？”

 

“那么你自己认为，你达到今天这样的水平所花费的资源比之Thor花费掉的大概如何？”

 

“我没有统计过，但就算我再天才，魔法实验的花费总是会大过于Thor在训练场锻炼肌肉所用的资材，所以也许……我花的应该会比Thor花的更多？”

 

这种判断虽然符合客观逻辑，却不符合Loki的主观认知，阿斯加德从Odin开始人人更偏爱Thor是不容争辩的事实。

 

Odin抬起头看向天花板，随后他有些神秘地笑起来：“Loki，自你6岁学习第一堂魔法课至今，仅仅魔法实验上花费的资源统统加在一起折算起来，足够我再打造10柄Mjolnir。”

 

Odin近距离地欣赏了一下Loki震惊到无以复加的表情：“不，你不用惊讶到这个地步，事实上本来我的心理准备是50到100把Mjolnir的量。老实说，你的天赋强大到这种程度也让我很意外。”

 

“为什么……”Loki今天从Odin那里感受到的惊讶不亚于他得知自己其实是被Odin从约顿海姆捡回来的那一次，他不认为Odin是个疯子，可为什么他会在一个不受他重视的养子身上投入超过他亲生爱子的十倍资源？

 

“我们暂且略过这点不提，除了你是魔法师之外还有其他你认为不合理的地方吗？”

 

“还有Thor和我的教育，虽然我们的老师都是著名的哲贤，但Thor明显只对他提得起兴趣的那些课程认真，而无论他怎么糊弄，睡觉还是逃课都没有人管他，搞得他的政治外交手段一塌糊涂，不要说是九界那几个老谋深算的国王，就是中庭蝼蚁们区区几十岁的政客也能把他玩弄在鼓掌之中。但是我——我只要一在课上搞些小动作恶作剧就会被狠狠地教训，加上以前的我以为王座开放竞争的时候还在心里偷偷地起过竞争心，想着通过课业的表现来吸引你的注意，所以最后授课的时候通常就会变成一堆老师围着我一个人教。可是后来我发现唯一的王储只有Thor，为什么你对于真正王储的教育完全放任自流，反倒是我这个完全就该是陪读的人接受了整套的帝王教育？我不相信在过去那么多的时间里，你对于这种奇怪的情况完全没有掌握。”

 

“我当然知道这种情况，并且你们的老师们对于你们的态度也是出于我的属意。”

 

“这不合——”

 

“逻辑？”Odin笑着接腔，“一并说出来吧，你心目中其他的不合逻辑之处。”

 

“历史，关于阿斯加德的历史。”Loki说出了他内心里最大的疑惑，“若要使一个人愚昧，你只需要让他不读历史或者读一些你替他创造的历史。像我这样的身份，说得好听叫做你的养子，其实不过就是来自约顿海姆的战争赔款，一名已经被Laufey放弃了的质子，若我站在你的位置，我会编造一段段给自己歌功颂德的历史教给这个孩子，把他洗脑成对阿斯加德愚忠的顽固分子，让他永远心心念念这处敌人的国度。可是在我所读的历史里，阿斯加德的统治并非源于Thor口中的道德荣耀，而是基于最纯粹的力量和掠夺以及最肮脏的阴谋和诡计。九界并非一片歌舞升平，而是处处血流成河，我相信比起Thor所自以为的阳光明媚，我看见的才是更真实的阿斯加德。”

 

“你看见的和真正的事实还是有一点点差距的，我向你隐瞒了其中一小部分的人物关系，不过我相信不远的将来你会自己发掘被隐瞒的部分。除了那一点以外，你所看见的每一个战损报告、赔偿金额、交易条款全部都是真实的，我没有修改里面任何一个数字。”

 

“为什么？”在培养他法师素养上的高额投入，他接受的全套帝王教育，他平素所接触到的真正的阿斯加德历史和核心机密，每一点都不像是一个合格的君王对一个弃子当有的态度。那么当前提和结论之间产生矛盾冲突的时候，必有一方存在问题。

 

这代表了，要么Odin不是一个合格的君王，要么——

 

在Odin心中Loki并非弃子。

 

60.

 

“这不可能！！”Loki终于还是从阶梯上弹起来站到了Odin的面前，在他的身高压迫之下，Odin依旧好整以暇地坐在阶梯上，只是抬起眼神与Loki相对，“如果我在你心中不是一颗弃子，你就不会放任整个阿斯加德对我的漫不经心和言语中伤，既然我在狱中的状态你都能了解的话，这么多年来我在阿斯加德受到了什么样的待遇你应该比谁都清楚，但是你漠视他们这些人的所作所为，看着他们像嫌弃垃圾一样地嫌弃名义上该是他们二王子的我！！”

 

“噢Loki，在这一点上我并非漠视或者放任。”Odin收起脸上的笑容，眼睛里带出一名最睿智君王所能拥有的最冷酷的眼神，“在最初的几年里，我亲自制造、散播、鼓动了这其中绝大部分的谣言中伤，直到阿斯加德的民众自发地接受这种观点并且默认成为理所当然。否则你以为，以当年Sif和三勇士他们的小小年纪连是非都分不太清的年岁里，他们对你的态度是怎么会一路朝着纯粹的恶意倾斜的？”

 

“什……”Loki觉得自己的腿是软的，他后退了几步靠在一根柱子上才稳住了自己快要下坠的身体，“为什么？”

 

Loki曾以为自己早已看清了自己的一生境遇，看穿了Odin和Thor隐藏在荣光背后的虚妄。但是今天他站在九界伟大的众神之父面前，名震天下的银舌头除了为什么说不出任何其他。

 

“在这世上，既然有光，必然就会有影子。阳光越是强烈，其后的阴影在对比之下看起来就越是黑暗。帝王之道和国家的政治目的从来不是靠嘴里喊喊被无限美化的政治标语就能实现的，真正的国与国间的交锋哪个不是充满了肮脏的手段，嘴上说的冠冕堂皇背地里却有无数阴谋诡计背后捅刀，若不是真正地将你置于黑暗之中去体会人心险恶世态炎凉，你又怎么能真正地去运用这些阴影里的权谋，那不是靠你躲在象牙塔里看看书做做实验就可以学会的东西。”

 

“那为什么你不教Thor，就算你对亲生儿子没法像对我这样冷酷无情用这种最激烈的手段，将他扔进最深的绝望里由他独自挣扎，但你只需要更严厉更开诚布公让他认清那些口号后面的真相，他也不至于被你养成如今这副有勇无谋的德性。”

 

Odin并没有照着Loki的话题发展，而是提起了一个看似无关的话题：“你会雷电魔法吧？”

 

“当然了。”Loki对Odin的质疑相当不满，“你对我说的全系全能有什么误解吗？”

 

“那么给我来个雷电球，我要含而不发比较稳定的那一种。”

 

“很抱歉。”Loki 嘴上说着抱歉，脸上却全然不是那个样子，“我现在处于魔力透支状态。”

 

“哦，对了，忘记很久都没给你这个了。”Odin打了一个响指，空中出现了一个神力印记，被他一掌扫到了Loki的面前，“阿斯加德国库的空间印记，魔力源泉在里面，这两年都没人用了储量突然多了一大堆，自己拿吧。”

 

Loki谨慎地看着那个神力印记，并没有伸手去接，而是咬着牙又在它四周布下了一层禁制以防有什么陷阱在后面，然后才通过它的定位打开了一个临时的空间门。Loki伸手从里面那处一个银瓶子，打开后闻了闻终于一口饮尽了其中的香甜的魔力源泉。

 

久违的魔力充盈的感觉从Loki的体内升起，玛娜元素游走全身带来前所未有的安全感，让Loki在瞬间觉得对现在于他面前的Odin也有了抵抗之力了，他偷偷从国库里顺了两瓶魔力源泉藏进了私人的秘密空间。

 

“可以了吗？”Odin像是个等待魔术表演的观众那样等着Loki给他表演雷电魔法。

 

Loki伸出左手，修长的手指逐一打开，一团莹白色的光芒凝聚在他的掌心，在那之上冰蓝色的电弧开始汇聚，发出嗞哩嗞哩的轻微噪声，Odin露出了满意的笑容。

 

“你觉得你的雷电魔法可以打赢Thor吗？”

 

“怎么可能，我要发出他那种程度的雷电，就必须持咒，以卢恩语为引导替雷元素画下前进的方向和路线，等我念完那一大段咒语，Thor早就不知道用Mjolnir轰了我多少下了。”

 

“所以Thor和其他人就理所当然地认为你学了半天魔法也只是雕虫小技没有任何用处是吗？”Odin没等Loki反驳就过渡到了下一个问题，“和我描述一下你所理解的雷电本身吧。”

 

Loki看了一眼手心里的雷电球：“雷元素，四大基本元素里风元素的变异体，是游离玛娜元素里最为狂暴直接的，极度的正极能量，一切负能量阴影或是亡灵法术的克星。同时他也是最不稳定却能达到最大破坏力的元素，像我如今使用这种状态束缚住雷元素其实是非常没有效率的事，我的魔力大量被消耗在了稳定与平衡想要突破这种形状的雷元素本身而无法兼顾他们的数量和破坏力。所以所有雷系魔法里的魔力塑型部分大都是放弃状态引导，以最快的射线形状指定一个目标地点剩下的让雷元素自行发挥。”

 

“狂暴直接、极度正极能量、不稳定、破坏力强、很难将自己稳定在某种状态，最好是给它一个目标让它自由发挥，这一串的词有没有让你想起一个人？”Odin的眼神自闪电球上移回。

 

“Thor？”

 

“不错，Thor其实根本没学过雷元素的特性，却在本能地朝着这些元素特性靠拢，因为他自身就是雷电规则的化身。所以凡事冲动，没有太多精明计算，但心思却简单纯净的Thor才会因为贴合雷电规则本身而变得更为强大。若我要强行教育他凡事三思而后行，瞻前顾后地考虑一堆阴谋诡计，这本身就违背了他的自然天性，他既学得很痛苦，而且就算他学会了，也会因为偏离规则而失去雷电的眷顾。”

 

“而你则不同，Loki，你被天生赋予的规则是谎言，若不知真实，怎么编造谎言。所以你有机会看清这个世间真正的真实，并且在真实的基础上再行扭曲。魔法的真谛并不是要你变得怎么强大，而在于解析万事万物的规则。Thor因为自身本能贴近雷电规则而能使用Mjolnir，我若开放Mjolnir对于你的权限，你也可以凭借自身对于雷电规则的理解而使用它，同样的，因为早已掌控寒冰规则你能使用远古冰棺，了解火焰规则的你也可以使用永恒之火，给你宇宙魔方你就能破解空间，若你能借用古一法师的阿戈摩托之眼你也能掌控时间，但要是换成Thor，因为从来不知其他的规则所以这些神器他一个也用不了。也因此，就算是花上100个Mjolnir的代价我都要将你培养成一名全系全能的法师。”

 

Odin一字一顿地让Loki听清楚他的真正目的：“只有洞悉规则，才能掌握规则，只有掌握规则，才能发现规则的漏洞，继而扭曲既有规则创造出属于你自己的新的规则。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

61.

 

Odin十指交叉，独留的那只眼里不再有岁月带来的浑浊：“若诸神黄昏为必然会发生的真实，终有一天，你会有能力去扭曲真实本身而给你和Thor还有整个阿斯加德一个不一样的结局。”

 

Loki浑身都在发抖，当Odin一派从容地一张张掀开自己的底牌推至Loki面前，Loki才彻底看清他是如何地处心积虑地用一层层的谎言包装掩盖真实，在期间安排下半真半假的陷阱，让解谜者自以为掌握了真相，他不计成本也有足够的耐心，于是这个让Loki深陷其中的局一做就是2500年。比起Odin来，他构建给Thor的那个游戏的确只能被称作游戏而已。即使有天生的规则加持，小骗子在老骗子面前依旧自叹弗如，Loki心底升起一股既然技不如人就要愿赌服输的无力感。

 

“既然你在我身上下了这么大的注，为什么却还坚持要你那个傻儿子来当王？！”

 

“两个原因。第一，政治的真相虽然残酷又丑陋，但表面上它必须被装点地慈悲又伟大，我做到这一点靠的是演技，而Thor则全凭天然。还有什么比一个坚信世界处处正义又美好，并愿意为之奋斗牺牲并将这样的理想贯彻到底的人更适合成为那个站在正面凝聚众人的信念的象征呢？反正真正棘手的敌人会有你替他料理干净的，比如你们两个在约顿海姆那件事上的处理虽然还有些稚嫩，却是一次近乎完美的配合。Laufey被你骗离他的大军杀死在阿斯加德，大量的冰霜巨人死于彩虹桥的攻击，但当九界即将质疑阿斯加德的立场出现问题的时刻，Thor出现砸断彩虹桥结束一切。冰霜巨人元气大伤，至少未来一千年内再无威胁，而阿斯加德也做足姿态，可谓名利双收。”

 

Odin停顿了一下后举起第二根手指：“第二，你天生骄傲又被我打造的锋芒太过，当然这并不怪你，我开始地太晚所以才只好用这种急功近利的方式来培养你，那些恶作剧不过是你借机在将心中的积怨发泄出来而已。其实你明明有更好的方法去对付那些得罪你的人，以你的才能完全可以做到神不知鬼不觉的报复，可你偏偏就要留下证据，半是炫耀半是倔强，你会在众神集会的场合拆穿每一个人带着的伪装假面，所有人忿忿不平只有你一副沾沾自喜的样子，这在我看来其实是毫无必要的幼稚行为，所以我必须要确认当你在处理阿斯加德的问题上出现这种不理智行为时有人能节制你。”

 

“节制？他凭什么来节制我？”Loki的表情凝固在一瞬间，然后他突然自嘲地笑起来，“原来那个所谓的缔结阿斯加德和约顿海姆间的和平条约什么的也只是你的另一个幌子而已，你真正指望的是互相完成链接的Alpha与Omega之间的绝对忠诚是吧？既然Thor是你选定的王，那么我因为忠于Thor，所以继而也能忠于阿斯加德？”

 

“没错。”Odin对他的盘算毫无讳饰，“所以当你分化失败的时候其实我才是整个阿斯加德里对这件事最为失望的那一个。”

 

“于是你就在彩虹桥上没有任何表示任由我跌落？因为Beta既不好控制又寿命短暂？”

 

“我在犹豫，本来以你的魔法天赋我怎么都不可能想到你会分化失败的，中间Frigga试图寻找的解决方案其实有一大部分都是来自我的暗示，直到一切手段用尽我才彻底放弃然后告诉了你一小部分的真相。我们都没有想到你和Thor之间居然可以到达绝对适配的地步，不得不说，他那个许愿可以说是神来之笔，700年的Beta生涯教会你蛰伏起来等待时机，而宇宙边缘流浪的经历则让你消去了最后的一丝天真。可以说，当从宇宙边缘回归的那一刻起，你基本上已经够格了，剩下只是经验的累积而已了。”

 

“那你凭什么以为，当我经历过这一切并且彻底死心之后，Thor以一副他自以为的救世主的姿态出现在我面前的时候，我就会对此铭感五内感激涕零，然后乖乖地接受他的一切条件任由你们两个摆布？！！”

 

“这就是我在这局里另一个没有想到的点了，Thor那个还可以说是他精彩的自由发挥，而你把自己彻底从Omega改造成了Alpha则几乎打破了我所有的计划。我没想到你对于规则的掌握和扭曲已经到了这种地步了，我可以接受你是Beta，因为Beta的卑微地位和短暂生命无关大局，但你变成Alpha那一刻我是真的慌了。Alpha的野心和地位会让你彻底失去节制，而一旦你认真，Thor一定没有任何抵抗之力，我千辛万苦培养了你不是为了让你成为诸神黄昏的真正起因的。”

 

“然后你对我才会有那个不到一百条蝼蚁的命换终身监禁的判决？”

 

“没错，我需要时间观察，就像Thor本能地在寻找他爱着的那个善良的你一样，我需要要评判你内心真正的信念是否已经被那些黑暗经历和不公遭遇摧毁，我比Thor更指望着你的善良本心，因为我在那上面赌上了整个阿斯加德的未来。”

 

“这么看来，我们会有这场开诚布公的对话是因为我通过你的测试了？”Loki无奈地笑起来，到头来，他的行为模式和思考方法和Odin如出一辙，在他忙着给Thor测试的时候，自己却陷在Odin的测试里而不自知。

 

“是的，你在瓦特海姆的行为让我了解了Alpha、Beta还是Omega本身并不重要，重要的是你爱着Thor，这就足够了。”

 

“我不爱他！！！”谎言之神也没办法保证自己撒的谎个个装饰精彩逻辑完备，“不再爱了……”

 

“是这样的吗？”Odin难得露出了那种父母看自己的孩子犯傻时的笑容，“我和Frigga不一样，爱情与幸福的女神相信命运终会眷顾她所爱的两个孩子，给他们一个被爱情包围的幸福结局。而我则了解，像你我这样精于算计的人会把每一笔账都算得清清楚楚，谁欠我们的我们不会忘，同样的，若我们欠了谁我们也会记得。我们俩都明白从头到尾，这都是仅限于我们之间的相互算计，Thor这个傻孩子在这场局中局里只是个始终搞不清状况被我们俩任意摆布的重要过场人物而已。”

 

“因为不像他，在每一次追究责任链的时候总会陷于某个逻辑陷阱然后就逮到什么他觉得重要的点就算是回溯完整个过程了。你我在追究整件事情的起因动念的时候会一条条理清所有的因果，确保我们把每一笔账都记得清清楚楚。他将你变成Beta是因为被我的谎言连累；之后对你的一连串行为多半是受到了你的刻意引诱；就连在你掉下彩虹桥的期间，其实Thor天天都去询问Heimdall是否看见了你，但是我亲自命令Heimdall对此保持沉默，除非你遭遇自己无法摆脱的性命威胁或者你用自己的力量爬回了九界，Thor都不被允许得知你的行踪。”

 

Odin的笑容进一步加深，九界君王露出一切尽在掌握的表情：“所以Loki，你真的确定在你的账本上，Thor的信用已经无可挽回了吗？”

 

62.

 

“就算他还剩那么一点，早晚也会被他自己用尽的。”Loki脸色黯淡，牵起的嘴角勾勒出一个嘲讽的笑容。

 

“Thor这个孩子的有趣之处在于——”Odin用手指摸了摸自己的胡子，“整个阿斯加德连他和Frigga在内没有人知道我站在背后对你的不公遭遇推波助澜，也就是说在谣言上他受到了Sif和三勇士同样的蛊惑，你说他凭着本能也好，冥冥中受到命运的指引也罢，他就是坚持本心成了阿斯加德除了Frigga以外另一个相信你的人。他冲动鲁莽自以为是的行事风格当然会让他的信用在你这里慢慢变低，但是同样的，我相信他必然也会在不经意间于某些其他地方又赚回一笔信用。而Loki，你的弱点同时也是优点就在于就算你心里有一千个不甘愿，但是真正记账的时候你还是会有一笔算一笔客观理性。虽然你每次在监狱里嘲讽他的时候都能指出他一大堆的方法问题，但不可否认的是，他仍旧是阿斯加德里除了Frigga以外，唯一真正不抱任何目的真心为你着想的人，所以他和Frigga也成了你内心里最柔软的部分。你是我替阿斯加德打造的最锋利的刀，而Thor终有一天会成为你的刀鞘，保护你也限制着你，你们会因为彼此而完整，这种完整在Frigga的定义里叫做幸福，而在我的定义里则叫做合理。”

 

“哼，难得老谋深算的神王也会盲目乐观啊。”

 

“我要是不偶尔心存一点希望，也没法活得这么久不是吗？”

 

“把阿斯加德的将来寄希望于我，你恐怕是年纪太大后病急乱投医了吧。”

 

“何必妄自菲薄，魔法的学习帮你洞悉世间规则，帝王的教育使你学会进退驾驭政治与国家，真实的历史叫你懂得吸取前人成功与失败的教训，阿斯加德的恶意漠视则让你体会世间阴暗一面得以更好地理解权谋诡计，700年Beta的生涯教会你静待时机，而宇宙边缘流浪的经历确保你在绝对的绝望中依旧不放弃希望寻找转机。”

 

Odin终于慢慢从阶梯上站起身来，隔着几步的距离与Loki对视：“我在Thor身上倾注了自己全部的爱，希望他不必遭受世间太多的艰辛，让他无忧无虑符合自己天性地活在他自己的天真世界里却依然能受到来自九界的崇敬。而在你的身上我倾注的则是自己全部的心血，我用最残忍无情的方式、最高的规格和最大的投入来将你打造成九界最合格的君王，我在你身上压上了整个阿斯加德的未来。Thor这样的性格只需要相信阿斯加德不是一个地方而是人民这种单纯又美好的政治标语就可以从中汲取无限的战斗力量和勇气；而事实上你我都明白对每一个国家来说领土意味着资源意味着生存权，所以每一块自古传下来的领土都是神圣而不可侵犯的，阿斯加德当然寸土必争。我的父亲Bor将阿斯加德传至我的手里，我将之扩展至九界，就算注定要有诸神黄昏，我也不会希望看到在我身后，Thor的统治将阿斯加德变成一片废墟焦土，而这一切，都要靠着你去实现。”

 

“Loki，我留给你的是一顶空虚王冠，无法得见却又真实存在，即使没有人能看见它，它依旧包涵了整个阿斯加德的重量。欲戴王冠，必承其重。”

 

“空王冠…………”Loki闭上眼睛将眼泪含在他的眼眶里，伸出双手用颤抖的手指摸上自己的头顶。曾经中庭的蝼蚁里有个可笑的国王，披着他空虚的新衣用谎言愚弄世人。而现如今，谎言之神被众神之父戴上属于他的空王冠，他却真实感受到那几乎压垮他一生的重量。

 

“你和Thor，你们两个均生而为王，只不过一个是生在太阳底下的光之王，一个是藏在阴影里的暗之王；光之王愈纯粹愈强大，暗之王越复杂越难解。属于王的宝座依然只有一个，只不过光之王得到神殿里的那一个以供世人敬仰；而当外人退去，光之王以他的臂膀与胸怀构成肉身的王座献给暗之王，任由对方对他予取予求。阿斯加德因为两位王者而存在，两位王者也将因阿斯加德而伟大。”

 

这句Loki听了一辈子、想了一辈子、质疑了一辈子也追求了一辈子的话，Odin到底是撒了谎，Odin却也终究没有撒谎。

 

“Gungnir就在那里，国库的空间印记也移交给你了，所有你目前需要的文件都在办公室里你知道的位置，以前的档案也还在那几层图书馆里你常去的地方，我现在会去中庭以防Thor处理不了Malekith和以太的问题。在那之后我也会一直留在中庭，作为欠了你一生的人，我对于自己的判决是永久流放，当然如果你有任何其他不满，随时欢迎你带着Gungnir来找我算账。作为上一任的王，我必须提醒你的是，一个巨大的阴影正在世界树的底层成型，我目前残余的力量还不知道可以压制祂多久，我甚至无法对着你描述祂的名字和事迹，因为任何言语提及祂的都将助长祂的力量。我个人的建议是，在祂彻底苏醒之前，好好享受一下当阿斯加德的王的乐趣吧，这是我唯一可以补偿你的了。”

 

Loki眼睁睁地看着Odin交代完一切后从容地离开了觐见厅，直到他快要到达大门之前，他转过身看着Loki，恍惚间Loki觉得自己还是个6岁的孩子，而逆光中众神之父的身影依旧高不可攀。

 

“那么——阿斯加德就交给你了。”

 

在Odin离开之后Loki在原地发呆了很久，久到他站的腿脚发麻只能靠着柱子坐到了地上。他低头看着自己的腹部，手掌隔着一层皮甲轻轻地摩挲。

 

“如果你们是Papa，会选择怎么做呢？”

 

孩子们没有回应，Loki只好笑了笑爬起来一级级走上王座的台阶，Gungnir和他的Himfices并排靠在扶手边，一则伟大一则渺小，Loki笑着将Himfices收回了体内，然后他的手指拂过Gungnir的枪柄。

 

说起来也是好笑，Thor身为命定的阿斯加德的王却连Gungnir的边都没有摸过，而Loki这个只能隐藏在幕后的暗夜君王倒是先后被Frigga和Odin两次赐予了Gungnir的使用权。

 

_阿斯加德的王的乐趣？那我们就来试试看吧……_

 

Loki握住Gungnir转身坐上了王座，然后他将自身再度隐藏在阴影里，世人在王座上所见的，依旧是Odin，众神之父。

 

63.

 

于是两天后的Thor在觐见厅的王座上见到了手持Gungnir的“Odin”。他没有任何怀疑地在众神之父面前行礼下跪。

 

Loki还是第一次从这个角度看Thor，在他的大多数印象里，Thor留给他的永远是一个高大的背影。尽管实际上Thor也并未高出他太多，但Loki总是本能地觉得那背影仿佛遥不可及也高不可攀。他像太阳般光芒四射然后在Loki的身周投下一道长长的阴影。

 

所以有的时候换一种角度，就会发现不一样的世界。高贵的神祗低下头颅，远离王座让他的身影看起来比平常小巧了一些，猩红色的披风如一块小小的领域将那个来去如电的男人限制在这么小的一个区间里。雷神在Loki面前比以往任何一次看起来都要平凡而渺小。

 

“你曾说过，这世上不会有比我更为睿智的君主。”众神之父平静的话语响彻觐见厅，“你错了。”

 

_暗夜之王终将看破世间一切规则，使它们为祂而存在，而扭曲，祂以虚妄为名，行真实之事，世人无得见其面者，却皆沐其恩泽。_

 

“九星连珠将九界汇聚在一起，九界中的每一个生灵都得见你用生命拯救了他们，阿斯加德要如何回报他的新国王呢？”

 

_光明之王依旧站在众生面前，得拥护，得敬仰，让世人都称颂祂的名，以祂为保佑自己的神，指引自己的主。_

 

“我的生活。”Thor的声音里充满了疲惫，“父亲，我无法成为阿斯加德的王。我会穷尽一生保护阿斯加德与九界的安危，但我无法在那张王座上做到这一点。”

 

“而Loki他虽曾经犯错，他却深明一些我自知此生都无法理解的道理。王位本身所包含的残忍与牺牲，他会改变一个人。”

 

_你说他凭着本能也好，冥冥中受到命运的指引也罢，有时候他的确能看清一些连我都不曾看清的真实。_

 

“我也许此生只能做到一个好人，却永远也当不了一位贤君。”

 

“我听见的是我的儿子的本人意愿，还是来自那位中庭女性的发言？”

 

“父亲，也许我对你说的不够明确，而如今恐怕也已经太迟，但我仍旧想说，自始至终，我所爱之人皆是Loki，即使他不再是我的绝对适配，即使他将自己变成了一个Alpha，他依然是原来的他。他的确中间一度滑向邪恶引来战争，也曾当着我的面屠杀故友或想置我于死地，可我们不能一直站在自己的立场去评判他的所作所为，也许他心中也有怨恨亦有苦衷，无论如何，在瓦特海姆的战斗里，他都证明了自己内心深处仍旧心向阿斯加德，他死于荣耀，而我的爱亦将为他而保留。”

 

“那么你是否忘记了你身为阿斯加德唯一皇储的责任？死亡的归于死亡，生者仍要继续，若你执意拒绝这张王座也不为王座创造其他的候选人，你要阿斯加德何去何从？”

 

“我……”

 

当互相之间的立场改变，Thor无法再用蛮力或是我即正义的思维模式去应对Loki的问话，要让他哑口无言就变得尤为简单。

 

“我做不到，父亲……”Thor从地上站起来，“我可以为了阿斯加德流血牺牲，如Loki那样带着光荣死去，这我不会有任何的怨言，可是你要我……要我只是以为阿斯加德创造另一名合法继承人的目的与人相处，这我做不到……至少现在我做不到……”

 

Loki以绝对凌驾的高度观察着Thor脸上的纠结，如果这也是当王的乐趣的一部分，那么就让他继续他和Thor的那个感情测试游戏吧。

 

_让我看看你会为我保留多久的爱，看看究竟是我们之间的命运无可违背还是会在试探里露出它脆弱易折的真相。_

 

“我的一个孩子太过渴求王位却与之擦肩而过，而另一个被强加了王位的责任却又试图逃避。这样吧，我再给你几年，去中庭散散心，和那个女性或者其他任何你觉得可以的候选人接触看看。也许时间会沉淀你的悲伤，当几年后你重新站在我的面前，你会给我一个同今天不一样的答案。我相信你Thor，终有一天，你不会让我失望的。”

 

“谢谢您的仁慈。”Thor看了眼手中的Mjolnir，他提起锤柄，想将它重新置于Odin的王座前。

 

“它属于你。”Loki化成的Odin轻轻摇了摇头，“只要你配得上它。”

 

“我会尽力的。”

 

“我不会祝福你，也不会祝你好运，这是一场你必须通过的试炼，对逝去的人，对你自己，也对阿斯加德，我也不会告诉你怎样才会是真正的正确答案，你所要做的只是忠于自己的内心。”

 

“我知道。”Thor点了点头准备转身离去。

 

“无论我将对你的选择感到满意还是失望，我也不会将它说出来。”

 

Thor有一瞬间不明白Odin在说什么，他略带疑惑地回过头看着已经端坐于王座上手持Gungnir的父亲。

 

“我只会在心里说出那个答案。”

 

_那个你究竟有没有通过这个游戏的答案。_

 

“去吧。”Odin露出了一个意味深长的微笑，“我的儿子。”

 

“谢谢，父亲。”Thor终于带着他的Mjolnir离开了觐见厅。

 

而王座上的Odin褪去了伪装露出了Loki的真面目。Thor因为无知无觉，所以离开地心安理得，他那个有限的脑容量只要用来思考是继续忠于那个他已经说过不爱了的Loki还是顺从“Odin”的引诱与随便哪个雌性或是Omega生下一位阿斯加德承认的继承人来换取自己的脱身就可以了。而Loki坐在Odin留给他的王座之上，脑中闪过的是他过去与将来的命运，悬在阿斯加德天顶的诸神黄昏，与Odin刚刚才提到的他已经压制不了太久的那个来自世界树底层的阴影。

 

Loki看了手中的Gungnir一眼，他轻轻叹了口气，给了现如今的Thor和他下了一个最为确切的注解。

 

“Where ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise.”

_“无知当是福报，善谋者反而愚蠢。”_

64.

 

第二次的中庭生活并没有让Thor多出额外的期待或是不便。尽管对于地球来说他的身份依旧相当棘手，Thor还是连同雷阵雨一起降落在了伦敦Jane母亲家的后院里。Jane跑出来时的脸部神态同每一部好莱坞言情片结尾的时候女主角脸上的表情一模一样——那是一种全世界已经被她握在手中，什么也不能用来交换这一刻的喜悦。

 

客观来说，一位传说中的神祗，现实中外星球的王子背井离乡来地球找一个姑娘。这个姑娘获得的待遇已经远超迪士尼历史上任何一位公主的了，毕竟迪士尼王子最多只拥有一座城堡，Thor可是命定的九界之王。

 

但Jane离传统迪士尼公主的定义也同样差了十万八千里，通常来讲，公主们擅长的都是唱歌家务和针线活，Jane对此一窍不通，她的日常生活只有天体物理和爱因斯坦。

 

可无论他们是谁，如今Thor和Jane依旧四目相对，互相凝视直到场面凝固地就像电影DVD播放卡壳了一样。终于，无法忍受这种尴尬场面的Jane开口询问：“Thor，你难道不想吻我吗？”

 

“Jane……我曾经说过，你的味道很像——”

 

“你的前任？”

 

“他现在……真的已经是前任了……”Thor闭上双眼仍能看见Loki灰败的脸色和他闭阖的双眼，“他已经死了。”

 

“Thor……”按道理来说阿斯加德人非常不容易死去，但是Jane不过同Thor去了阿斯加德短短几天就同他一起见证了他两位家人的死亡，而很显然Thor所提及的前任不可能是他的母亲，“难道你说的前任指的是——”

 

“Loki，他是我的弟弟，也曾是我绝对适配的Omega，我曾经以为我不再爱他了……”

 

“他死时的确像个英雄。”

 

“所以我不知道，Jane，我什么也不能承诺，我还有阿斯加德的王储的义务要履行，可我真的无处可去了，其他人甚至都无法理解我为什么会悲伤。” Jane居然是这个世界仅有的可以与Thor分享失去Loki的伤痛的人，这不得不说是一种巨大的讽刺。

 

“那快进来吧，你临睡前要喝杯牛奶吗？”

 

于是Thor就这么在英国安了家，在一个不需要身份证的国度生存似乎比之前容易了一些，不过在Thor落户第二天就有个穿着三件套拄着一把伞脑袋半秃的男人拜访了他们。其人用非常绕口却绝对不含任何逻辑漏洞的外交辞令对着Thor说了一大堆的注意事项后给了Thor一张神击局的编外人员身份牌。表示大英政府将对于Thor一切待遇从优，每日家庭办公，没有上级监管，只需要他在英国出现类似需要复仇者干预的事件里出力当个外援就可以了，所以Thor就这么在伦敦过起了每天无所事事依旧有英镑可以拿的生活。

 

在Darcy教会他查看银行账户并确认里面已经有了一个让Darcy两眼冒光的数字以后，Thor走出家门开始在周围漫无目的的散步。他路过了一家宠物店，店内的主营商品似乎是各种爬行类动物，在一个个玻璃缸里Thor看见了各种的乌龟蜥蜴和变色龙，Thor刚想转身离开就发现角落里那个看起来空无一物的玻璃缸里一闪而逝的绿光——他终于注意到那条盘踞在阴影里的黑曼巴蛇，它有一双奇异的绿色眼瞳。

 

Thor当即把那条蛇连玻璃缸一起扛回了家。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！我发誓，我的床上有条黑色的蛇。”当天晚上从大学实验室归来连续做了20多个小时实验眼皮都在打架的Jane刚刚掀开被子就瞬间清醒了，她尖叫着扑进Thor的怀里。

 

“哦，别担心，Loki是个好孩子。”Thor笑着走过去伸出手让那条两米多长的致命毒蛇一点点爬上他的手臂，缠绕他的脖颈，然后蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“你瞧，他多温顺，只是偶尔喜欢一些恶作剧吓吓人罢了。”

 

“Thor，Loki已经死了。”Jane的语气怜悯敬告。

 

“我知道。”Thor浑不在意地笑了笑，手指挠了挠Loki的下巴，换来对方嘶撕的叫声，“我知道。”

 

于是一个人一个神一条蛇就这么生活在同一个房间里，Thor时不时同Jane做爱，Loki每天缠在Thor的身上睡在他的怀里，这三种不同物种的生物中间的关系依旧那么不清不楚不明不白，被Darcy无数次吐槽说简直诡异又阴森。

 

日子一天一天看起来依旧没有什么差别，Thor甚至意识不到自己已经在中庭住了18个月，那一天的早上依旧同往常一样始于一碗牛奶麦片，唯一不同的是Thor接到了Steve的通讯。

 

“复仇者集合，我们有Loki的权杖的消息了。”

 

Thor拿起在架子上挂了一年半的Mjolnir飞快地冲出了家门。

 

回收权杖的战斗对于Thor来说只是一场和老友们的重聚而已，战斗本身的烈度对于Thor来说不值一提，毕竟复仇者们所要面对的只是Loki的权杖而非Loki本人，再说就算是Loki本人他们也并不是没有赢过。中间的小小意外包括出现了有些诡异能力的一男一女，再者就是Clint稍稍受了点伤，人类的身体终究还是太过脆弱。

 

Tony和Steve认为在将权杖归还给阿斯加德之前他们需要检测一下这个权杖是否已被心怀不轨之人恶意利用，这中间大概会花去个几天时间。派对动物的Tony提议说要在Thor回归家乡之前给他办个饯别宴，曾经的派对动物Thor找不到任何拒绝的理由。

 

说实在的他也不知道把这跟权杖带回去后究竟要放在哪里，阿斯加德并没有一个可以用来纪念Loki的地方，属于Loki的东西也不应该被放在Odin的宝库里，而同他弟弟那堆再无人问津的魔法书一起放在他的寝宫里招灰看起来也并没有比其它选项高尚太多。

 

短短三天在Thor的暗自纠结里一晃而过，终于到了派对日的当晚，Thor打开他复仇者大厦内房价里的衣橱拿出那套Jarvis事先挂上了派对日服装标签的衣服给自己换上，平素复古装扮的阿斯加德的王子瞬间看起来像是某个中庭杰出企业家。Thor踏出房门刚刚来到派对那一层就看见Tony正和另外两位他有过一面之缘的变种人站在门口交谈。

 

“Scott Summers？我不记得我让Jarvis给X学院发了邀请函啊？”

 

“不欢迎吗？”Scott看了眼他身后因为穿着休闲西装而不是机车背心显得浑身不自在的Logan，“至少我们遵守了着装规范啊。”

 

65.

 

Logan依旧对于复仇者大厦充满了警惕心理，其实他以个人身份被借调过来的次数非常多，对于这群人的战斗素养Logan本人没有什么怨言，但是如果他是和Scott一起过来的话，那可就另当别论了。尽管他和Scott之间的链接早已无比稳固，但是每一个同自己绝对适配的Omega终成眷属的Alpha都有类似我家的谁谁是天下最棒的，你们这群在旁边觊觎的Alpha们给老子滚开的阴暗心理。尤其是面对这个平常喜欢把大写A顶脑门上的Alpha，虽然今天由于着装规范的限制，他看起来就是个普通的金发大胸而已。

 

“Summers队长？特地登门有何贵干？我想你还没有和我们关系紧密到专程赶来参加某个复仇者的饯别宴的程度吧。”Steve将酒杯换到左手伸出手去准备和Scott握手，然后他凑近对方耳边用只有他们俩才听得见的声音说，“Thor就要离开了，Logan再借我用一段时间？”

 

Scott同样压低声音在Steve耳边回应：“抱歉，最近X战警这边也是业务繁忙，Rogers队长你还是另寻出路吧。”

 

Logan完全不知道自己成了两位队长争夺的焦点，只是看着他们两个状似亲密交头接耳的样子就恨得牙齿痒痒，要不是临行前被Scott三令五申不准惹事，他的爪子已经在那饥渴难耐了。总算两位队长们“听见”了某位嫉妒的Alpha的心声分开了彼此间的距离，Steve重申了一下他一开始的提问。

 

“我这次过来是因为听说你们这次任务中途碰见了疑似变种人的一男一女？”

 

“是，不过也不等于所有的变种人问题都要请X战警先过目吧？”

 

“我们无意于干涉复仇者的任务情报和内容，这是我们双方之间一贯的默契。但是这一次我方希望就那一男一女的所有情报可以开放双方共享。”

 

“为什么？”Steve不解地看着Scott，在他印象里，X战警的这位队长很少用这样的低姿态求人。

 

Scott从怀中抽出几张资料递给Steve，里面包含了一张老照片，上面一对婴儿被抱在了Professor X的怀里。

 

“教授在年轻时曾经生过一对双胞胎，但是在不久后的天启事件里他们就失踪了。教授一直试图通过Cerebro找到他们但是从来也没有成功过。这要么代表他们早已经死去，要么就是天启用了什么方法给他们上了一层屏蔽Cerebro感应的防护罩。多年来X战警始终没有放弃找回他们两个的希望，直到Hank昨天刚刚定位到复仇者在查询一男一女的DNA信息，而那小段信息同教授本人的DNA片段比较结果有惊人相似。所以我们合理怀疑，你们在上一次任务中遇到的那一男一女就是教授失踪的双胞胎，我的弟弟妹妹。”

 

刚刚那一整段的信息量对于Steve来说有点大了，他稍稍整理了一下自己的思绪：“那个女性变种人的确是表现出了一大部分精神干涉和心灵感应方面的能力，可是他们当中并没有任何一人表现出磁控方面的能力啊？那个男性变种人仅仅只是跑得飞快而已。”

 

在超英圈子待过一段时间后多少就会了解X战警那里不可说的关于Professor X和Magneto的实际关系。就好像复仇者这边也有三句话不离Loki的Thor一样。

 

Scott沉默地掏出了另一张老照片，年轻的Erik Lehnsherr咧着一张鲨鱼笑容的嘴站在Charles Xavier旁边。Steve默默地想了想他们之前遇见的那位男性变种人的脸，好吧，有的时候要学学普通人，判断父子关系的时候长相的相似度比能力继承更加重要。

 

“好吧，复仇者了解X战警在这两位身上的立场了，有新的消息我们也会立即通知贵方的。只是如果他们干出什么危害世界和人类的事情——”

 

“我们希望复仇者还是以控制为主，如果真的事情升级，X战警也会无条件参与保证人类和世界的安全，只是我们不希望出现无可挽回的结果，毕竟他们两个对绝大多数X战警来说都是失散多年的家人。”

 

“明白了，既然正事已了，虽然两位是不请自来，也请享受今天的宴会吧，我就不打扰了。”

 

Steve把那个无人角落还给了Logan和Scott，于是Logan就开始迫不及待地检查刚刚那个脑袋上带A字的Alpha有没有对自家Omega做些什么奇怪的事。

 

“他刚刚凑上来的时候你们俩说了什么？”

 

Logan以刚刚Steve用过的角度凑了上去，鼻子开始不停嗅探，只要抓住任何不属于他本人和Scott的味道的部分就立即用脸蹭蹭周围要把那种味道代替掉。Scott已经不像第一次和Logan一起来复仇者大厦的时候那样搞不清楚他的攻击性来源了，虽然他实在认为Logan这种担心完全是多此一举，但说实在的自家Alpha那么紧张自己这搁在任何一个Omega身上都是件开心的事。于是心情不错的Scott就故意地想逗一逗他的大型家养犬。

 

“我们在讨论我是不是要让你离开——”

 

果然Logan吓得瞳孔都明显放大了：“别啊，Scott！！下次任务我一定听从指挥！！我都和你有链接了，你不可以就这么把我扫地出门换别的Alpha！！”

 

眼看着Logan已经快要语无伦次了，Scott终于笑着把话说完了：“让你离开X战警再过来复仇者帮一阵子的忙，我断然地拒绝了。”

 

这时候Logan才发现自己关心则乱又上了Scott的当，不过他也不介意偶尔被他家的小队长这么玩一下，也算是他这个年过百岁的老人老派的闺房情趣了…………

 

不过言语上被玩归被玩，身体上总还是要找回雄性Alpha的场子的。所以Scott就被逼到了墙角，身体困在墙壁和Logan的胸膛之间，然后看着自己的Alpha使出浑身解数模仿流氓调戏“良家Omega”，Scott象征性地抵抗了一下就迅速缴械投降。那是一个深入的吻，而且因为在复仇者的地盘上，Scott还不能彻底沉溺其中必须保持最后一丝清醒使得感官的体验上和在X学院内的完全不同。

 

而在大厅的另一端，本来在和刚加入的Steve和他那几个二战老兵战友聊酒的话题的Thor突然感觉有微量的命运之力在一处角落汇集，他顺着自己的感应找到了在墙角吻得忘我的Logan和Scott。

 

尽管Thor自觉这种时候打扰别人简直无礼到了极点，但他还是忍不住震惊地出口问说：“你们两个……是绝对适配？”

 

66.

 

Logan回过身看见那个传说中的金发北欧男神脸色复杂地看着他们，他能嗅探到空气中各种夹杂的情绪，混合了难以置信、羡慕、焦躁和大量的悲伤。所以Logan并没有在他的回答中过分添加个人色彩而只是简单地说了句：“是的。”

 

“所以你们就这么在一起了，幸福美满、人人称羡，没有任何的波折？？”通常Thor的王子教养不会让他用这么一种隐含着诅咒感觉的问题问别人，仿佛别人过得幸福就有多么不应该似的，可是他们是绝对适配，命运对于绝对适配有多么不公平Thor已经亲身体验过了。

 

“嗯……我把他的前任Alpha女友当成目标追了一阵子也可以算的话——我们多少还是有一点波折的。”

 

“就这样？！！”一个人的不幸往往是被比较出来的，“你们之间难道没有任何生离死别、阴错阳差、反目成仇和追悔莫及？？”

 

Logan听到这就有点生气了，他和他家Scott过得好好的，才不要无端端承受什么那一串听着就让他心漏跳一拍的经历。但是Scott伸出手做了个手势，这是他的战术指挥动作里让Logan待在原地别动也别出声的意思，所以Logan反射性地就在原地乖乖站好把抗议的话压在喉咙里了。

 

“你好，我是Scott Summers，我们之间见面可能比较少，你也许对Logan会熟悉点，你能不能具体解释一下刚刚你的问题的意思？毕竟对于命运什么的这种涉及玄学方面的研究，神远比人要擅长。”

 

“很抱歉，我本无意说些负面的话，但绝对适配本身就会受到来自命运的阻挠，它让两个天生契合的灵魂互相缠绕，却又让他们无法接近彼此。命运会给他们一道又一道的阻碍，确保他们无法结合，因为当他们在一起时命运之力会越过一切规则汇聚而来，若配合正确的言灵和规则理解对这些命运之力进行引导，那么做到任何事对于绝对适配来说都是可能的。”

 

“这就是为什么我们各自的变种能力会在我们结合时加强的原因？这是对于命运之力最原始的运用？”Scott回想着他自身还有教授的经验，“不过的确，Charles和Erik也是一对绝对适配，他们的一生际遇倒是符合你那几个生离死别阴错阳差之类的形容词。但我和Logan，我们目前所遭受到的最大波折的确也只能算他一开始搞错发情对象这么一点了。你认为这代表着我们接下来会境遇坎坷吗？”

 

“不，据我所知，命运会设定各种障碍阻止绝对适配的双方在一起，过程中会有许多人就此失败，但若侥幸有幸运儿克服了这些障碍，它也会听之任之。奇怪的不是你们如今在这样的状态，而是你们如此轻易地达到了这样的状态。”

 

尽管Thor已经下了结论，但事关自己和Logan未来的命运Scott依旧不敢大意：“我大概对自己用命运之力放大的那一部分能力的用途有点眉目，你既然是神祗，能否用你们的方式帮我引导一下规则让我更准确地使用一下它。”

 

Scott想亲自通过双眼确认一下他和Logan的未来。

 

“我可以试试，但我的魔法能力非常一般……”Thor想到了他那个一切悲剧起因的错误许愿，也许这种事一开始就交由更擅长的Loki来做就会有个截然不同的结局。

 

“没关系，我也只是尝试看看。”Scott走向Logan，在对方还没搞清他到底要做什么之前环住Logan的脖颈给了他一个深吻。

 

“PulRalSol。”命运之力开始出现在Scott和Logan的身周，在Thor用卢恩语说出 “启迪”二字后它们迅速地汇集到了Scott的周围。

 

他看见了一些未来风格的建筑，几百层高的摩天大楼被反重力装置悬在半空，大楼间隙中间如同星轨般的高速公路上到处都是飞掠而过的飞行器，云层之下的地表看起来则要原始的多，参天的原始森林郁郁葱葱，Scott勉强能从树木中间一些过去的地标建筑上认出这里是纽约。然后他看见了自己和Logan在威彻斯特离X学院不远的那间小屋。房门前的草坪依旧看起来和他今早上出门时的一样，但是打开房门后里面的每一样东西都科幻到Scott完全猜不出它们各自的用途。

 

然后Scott看见了他自己——连接着各种管道的赤裸身躯站在一个巨大的充满透明液体的胶囊罐里，而Logan架着一副金丝眼镜站在Scott的身体前查看着一些数据。家里的房门被打开了，Thor跟在另一位黑发男人身后走了进来。Scott从几年前的新闻里得知，那个人是另一位来自阿斯加德的神祗Loki。

 

“我这边的准备已经完成了，Scott交代过剩下的你会解决。是吗，Loki？”

 

“当然，整个宇宙里除了我，还有谁能找到他的灵魂并且把它偷渡进Odin全面掌控的游戏世界里重新培养。”

 

“那好，你帮我这一回，之后你要我做什么都可以。”

 

“不用，报酬他已经事先付过了，这次该是我全力以赴去帮你们了。”

 

画面变成一片漆黑，然后下一秒Scott发现自己和Loki面对面站在一处荒原一样的地方。

 

“你好Loki，初次见面，我叫Scott Summers，是X战警的战斗队长，我们现在所站的地方是地狱边境。”

 

“我不记得我和X战警之间有过什么恩怨。怎么？你也要多管闲事地来和我算好几年前纽约的帐吗？”

 

“不，我是来帮你一个忙的。”

 

各种画面和声音铺天盖地地压过来，直到Scott感受到一阵缺氧般的眩晕，他放开Logan身体发软地倒了下去。

 

“Scott！！！！”Logan反射性地捞起Scott的身体，仅仅半分钟不到Scott就满头大汗，他靠在Logan怀里喘了几下终于说出了一个词。

 

“Loki。”

 

“Loki怎么了？”Thor的神经也紧张起来。

 

“Loki是你的绝对适配？”

 

“是的，然后？”

 

“原来如此……”Scott沉默了一会，“我现在恐怕没有办法告诉你太过具体的内容，不过作为刚刚的回报，我只能提醒你——要相信自己的梦境。”

 

“麻烦替我们和主人说一声，我和他就先行告辞了。”

 

Thor歪着头想了想刚刚Scott的建议但是没有怎么想明白，而那边复仇者们似乎已经围绕Mjolnir的运作原理展开了好几轮的讨论了，所以他耸了耸肩直接加入了伙伴们的行列。

 

Scott和Logan刚刚走出复仇者大厦，天上就直直地掉下来一只Stark工业的机器人。Logan刚刚转身伸出爪子Scott就以一发镭射将对方轰成了碎片。

 

“要不要我呼叫Ororo他们？”Logan已经自觉自发地在Scott面前摆了个防御姿势。

 

“不用，别去干扰复仇者的任务，这样我们的立场会很危险，如果事情升级或者Wanda和Pietro有进一步的消息我们再介入也不迟。”

 

Scott仰起脖子又看了眼楼顶的派对层，然后带着Logan迅速离开了。

 

67.

 

Tony擅自行动导致的结果又一次证明了Loki对于人类研究者因为自身的好奇和无知接触了本身知识所无法驾驭的事物所导致的必然灾难性后果这一理论的前瞻性和正确性。Loki的权杖不知所踪，一个叫Ultron的诡异新塔灵摧毁了原本温顺的塔灵Jarvis并且游荡在人类构建的万维网里，所以难怪Thor一气之下掐住了Tony的脖子把他举了起来。

 

不过再怎样，复仇者在这种时刻依然需要团结，既然问题已经出现了，那就去解决问题。所以这就是为什么复仇们现在正在一艘废弃的集装箱货轮上和一堆机器人两个变种人还有一伙黑市军火贩子打成一团的原因。

 

Thor发现Steve已经控制住了那个男性变种人，所以他想去另一边的战场帮忙。然后那位叫做Wanda的女性变种人冷不丁地从一旁冒了出来对他施展了一些幻术魔法。那不过是Loki早已用剩下来的把戏，Thor并没有将它放在心上。

 

“Thor，情况如何？”

 

“那个女孩试图扰乱我的心神，小心点，我觉得人类可能抵挡不住她的攻击，还好我比人类要强得多。”

 

随后Thor一脚踏进了阿斯加德。

 

平民酒馆内的狂欢宴正在继续，女神们的手臂和腰肢像是水蛇一般在视线所及的一切地方扭动。汗珠和她们身上的宝石一同随着跳跃的火焰发出闪亮的光芒。Thor看见了他曾经的那些床伴们，Fulla金色的卷发里点缀的花瓣因为她激烈舞蹈的节奏而飞落，Thor反射性地接住了它呈现在女神面前，女神打算以一个充满蜜酒香气的吻回报她的王子，但是以往从善如流的王子轻轻别过脸颊。

  
“是我不够好的意思吗？”

 

女神转了个圈消失在了Thor的面前，战士Sif从一个不知名的角落出现，身上平常从不离身的铠甲变成了丝绸，女战士久经锻炼的身线比之那些只知采花嬉戏的女神们更为健康而美丽。Sif缓慢走到Thor的身前站定，如同战士间决斗的起手式，只是这一次她过分地近了，近到Sif抬起双手环住了Thor的颈项。

 

“为了这一天，我已经等了很久了，Thor。”

 

Thor不自觉地退后，身体撞翻了桌边的落地火焰灯。大火像是出笼的猛兽迅速肆虐而去，短短几秒之内一发不可收拾，等Thor反应过来时那些喝酒欢闹的人群、美丽的女神、即使是战士Sif都在火焰里打滚尖叫。Thor吓得冲上去试图施救，但是他的手臂穿过人群和火焰，所以他只能看着一切化为灰烬。

 

随后失去了瞳仁的Heimdall从火焰中漫步而来，带着Thor前所未见的愤怒与桀骜：“看呐，这是谁，这不是Odin的头生子吗？”

 

“Heimdall你的眼睛……”

 

Heimdall双手捧住了Thor的脸颊，用他空无一物的眼睛盯着Thor，Thor第一次感觉被直视着他的Heimdall看穿了心灵。

 

“噢……他们通晓一切，他们见到你将我们引领至地狱，阿斯加德的新王，看见阿斯加德在哀嚎了吗？”

 

Thor被Heimdall扔出了酒馆，当他试图去打开酒馆的门，它就像是墙上的粘贴画一样不存在任何功用。可是Thor不死心，他必须进去救他的朋友和子民，所以他使劲地撞向墙壁，又被弹回滚落至角落。

 

“没有用的，Thor。”穿着阿斯加德服饰的Jane戴着一件兜帽披风出现在暗巷的尽头。背光里Jane的身形发出莹白色的光芒，使得一个凡人看起来拥有了别样的神性。“和我走吧，我依然能够救你，不然你们都会死的。你难道没有看见吗？那无处不在的火焰。”

 

“不，不是的，不会的……”Thor当着Jane的面落荒而逃。

 

他逃至阿斯加德地牢的入口，当Thor茫然四顾发现周围全是火焰的时候，地牢门口却结着厚厚的冰霜，Thor冲向那个黑洞洞的入口，内心做好了看见无数残忍场面的准备——地牢的内部灯火通明，比起外面趋近于毁灭的阿斯加德，这里反而看起来宁静又安全，Thor没有犹豫地朝着他熟悉的那一处地牢走去。

 

Loki依旧穿着整齐，他背对着Thor坐在那里吃着面前盘子里的布丁。

 

“Loki……”Thor的声音里有些胆怯，他怕他所见到的Loki如同瓦特海姆所见的那样苍白而灰败。

 

“Thor，这会终于想起来来看我了？”Loki看起来一切正常，只是在重复一段过去曾经说过的台词。

 

Thor迫不及待地打开了地牢的禁制走上前去想要拥抱他的弟弟。Loki却侧过身体露出了嘲讽的笑容：“阿斯加德就要毁灭了，而你的脑子只能想到这些吗？”

 

“不Loki，我们一起，你和我，我们可以阻止阿斯加德的毁灭。”

 

“就凭你？”Loki的嘲讽更深，“你是个毁灭者，Odinson，Odin之子，你从你父亲那里继承的只有无谋的冲动和无尽的破坏，诸神黄昏因你而起，阿斯加德的亡国之君。”

 

“不！！！！！”闪电在Thor的身上汇集，散溢的能量落在了Loki身边的家具之上，让它变成幻雾一样消散在空气中。

 

“看啊，你的权利和力量会将我们带向何方？”Loki看着越来越多的闪电汇集而来，将他周围的一切全部化为灰烬，然后他抬起头看见远处的大火，还有站在牢房里不知所措的Thor。

 

“现在，还有谁会爱你？”Loki的手臂蛇一般缠绕上来，他仰起脖颈凝望着Thor，眼神一如孩童时期那样带着企盼和渴望，他刻薄的嘴唇一点点接近Thor的脸颊，耳畔那里传来冰冷的吐息，“还有谁会爱你，你注定一无所有。”

 

Thor反射性地抱住Loki的身体，双手间的身躯化为灰烬，而耳边的气息却依然没有停止，他听见神父Odin威严的审判。

 

“这就是你逃避自身责任的下场，整个阿斯加德的毁灭还有你逝去的爱人，所有人的死，一切的罪过，都要你来背负。”

 

雷电彻底失控，周围的一切在闪电轰鸣之下变成了无尽的虚空，Thor看见远处一个炼金人偶张开双眼看着他，对方的额头上，黄色的心灵宝石不停闪烁，当Thor刚想追上去一探究竟，人偶的脸变成了一只巨大的手套，Thor可以看见那上面被镶嵌的各色宝石。

 

“不！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Thor的战靴落在了军火贩子的废弃船舱内。

 

68.

 

Thor最后发现自己并不是复仇者里被Wanda影响的最厉害的那一个，Bruce中招后引出的Hulk几乎将整座城市的商业区毁于一旦。英雄们反倒成了过街老鼠，每一个人都对于刚刚发生的那一段经历缄默不语，Clint将他们带去了他那座如同世外桃源一般的安全屋。

 

每个人都在默默舔舐伤口，却又把自己伪装地很坚强，褪去英雄的光环，他们毕竟都是凡人。而Thor却不一样，即使他不是个英雄，他依旧是雷电之神，Odin之子，阿斯加德的继承人。所以他没法像这些人类一样将那个梦境埋进思维的角落装作一切没有发生。

 

_“我只能提醒你——要相信自己的梦境。”_

 

即使没有那位变种人队长的提醒，Thor都知道神祗的梦境与凡人不同，它并不是大脑在失序状态下的胡思乱想，神的梦境反映的一定是某种程度的真实，而诸神黄昏的确对于所有的阿斯加德人来说无比熟悉又不可而知，那比起一个诡异的塔灵的行踪对Thor来说更为重要，所以Thor同队友们告别后找到了Erik。

 

“就是这里，真视之泉。”

 

就像通往罗马的道路不止一条，通向命运的线索也有许多，比如绝对适配、命运三女神、或者诺恩女神们。这些不同的方案通常来说都有一个共同的特点，那就是代价。命运就像是个最为苛刻却又品味奇特的商人，你要从它那里获取点什么就必须付出让它满意的代价。在它各种奇特的要求里，生命力恐怕是最容易达到也最便宜的一项了，命运有多得是的方法让你失去比自己的生命更宝贵的东西。

 

“我还以为诺恩的洞穴会在阿斯加德呢。”

 

“在九界的每一处，都会有一处属于它的镜像。诺恩女神的眼睛能见凡人所不能见，她们能得知事物的本质与将来。”Thor看了眼Erik手中匣子里的药草，“那些是用来召唤女神们的，这需要时间和专注力。”

 

“你觉得她们会和你对话吗？”Erik毕生所学都在强调唯物主义，女神的命运启示实在不是他的专长。

 

“不，他们会同你对话。她们会索求一些祭品，比如说生命力作为她们的食粮。”

 

“所以……你是祭品？”

 

“比起大多数人来说，我的生命力显然更为充足。”Thor用浑不在意的态度说出让Erik觉得十分担忧的话，“但愿你在她们彻底吞噬我之前弄清我们到底接下来要干什么。”

 

“这可是我们从没遇过的危险。”

 

“吾所惧者亦含吾所欲者。”Thor用卢恩语向Erik说明了他必须去冒这样的险。

 

Erik眼看着Thor褪去衣衫走入了真视之泉，泉水渐渐地没过神祗的头顶，随后Erik点燃了手中的药草熏香。带有致幻成分的烟雾弥漫在空气中，Thor依旧沉在泉水底层未曾露头。而那些烟雾在空中化形成三位戴着兜帽的神秘身影，她们在洞穴中飞舞巡视一番，泉水边的Erik惊讶地张大了嘴。

 

“哈~~~~”恐怖的尖啸声回荡在洞穴中，三个烟雾构成的身影终于发现了泉水中的祭品，她们一拥而上附着到了Thor的身上，雷电之神赤裸着身躯从水中起身。

 

“尔等凡俗……意图窥探命运……”Thor的声音变成了那些尖啸声的语调。

 

“此子倒是非凡。”虚影操纵着Thor的身体，检视着他的力量，不可控的雷电元素弥漫在洞穴中，“敢以肉体身饲吾等，呵呵呵，胆大妄为。”

 

“我们需要怎样阻止Ultron？”Erik不敢浪费Thor的时间。

 

“以命换命。”

 

“谁的？”

 

“凡人之命，以亿万生灵之命，换窥探心灵之石，凡人若得见其辉，则光耀灭世之途。”

 

“你指Loki权杖上的那枚宝石？”

 

“此石天生天养，从未归于某人，当世共得六枚，名曰无限之石，不得合为一体，却又不可离分。”

 

Erik看见Thor不停地在挣扎，他能提问的时间不多了：“这块宝石？如何使用它？”

 

“心灵之石操纵人心，人心深处自有妖鬼，尔等意念皆为其所夺，凡人，汝为何仍执迷不悟？”

 

“如果Ultron拿到了心灵之石——”

 

“非也，尔等之敌近在咫尺，巨人之祖神所共惧。其力得自原初之火——永恒之焰当置神庭于万劫不复。”

 

“Thor！！我们必须停手了！！”

 

“哈哈哈！迟了！这初火，烈焰燎原！！哈哈哈哈，葬于无尽之炎吧！”

 

“Thor？！！”Erik看见Thor狼狈地爬出了泉水，他从未见这位神祗如此地虚弱，Thor翻过身躺在地上不停地喘息，Erik试图唤起他的注意。

 

“诸神……诸神黄昏……”Thor终于注意到了一旁的Erik。

 

*****************************************************************

 

尽管已经得到了诺恩女神们对于诸神黄昏的提示，但是中庭这位Ultron的事也事关心灵宝石所以Thor也不能怠慢。所以他紧赶慢赶，终于在最后关头为Tony向Ultron为自己准备的炼金傀儡里移植Jarvis的计划添上了最后一点动力源。

 

于是Jarvis变成了可以举起Mjolnir的Vision，不管在座谁才是那个最受惊的复仇者，他们总还是有一场硬仗要打的。尽管他们已经又多了两位变种人伙伴，还有一位不知该定义成炼金傀儡还是人类的新生生命，Ultron的部队依旧来势汹汹。

 

Thor没想过中庭还有人能用这样的大手笔来战斗，Ultron启动的反重力装置几乎已经有了阿斯加德天空大陆的雏形，索克维亚成了中庭历史上第一座浮空城。复仇者们仅仅惊讶了一秒就接受了现实，反正不管如何，他们的工作总是拯救无辜，消灭坏蛋，幸好每一次复仇者们最终会团结在一起，面对同样集结的数倍于自己的看似不可战胜的敌军，凭借着技术、勇气还有一点运气，他们终将战无不胜。

 

只不过，这一次有个人运气有些不好，Clint看见一个受困的男孩，他上前去救他，而Pietro发现他们暴露在了Ultron的火力之下。他竖起一辆轿车挡在了Clint的身前，自身则做好了牺牲的准备，然而他并没有感受到子弹打入肉体的疼痛，在Pietro的视野里，那些子弹诡异地转弯了。

 

“你没事吧？”Clint回过头看了他和Pietro的位置几乎颤抖着问出这句话。

 

“好像……”Pietro用最快的速度摸了一下全身确定自己毫发无伤，“没事？”

 

“那就好。”Clint心有余悸地点点头。

 

再后来愤怒的Hulk跳上了战机将Ultron扔出机舱，而Wanda最终结果了后者的性命。复仇者失踪一人，一名残留的傀儡关闭了城市的浮空装置，那座残破的飞天城市开始坠向地面。Tony迅速飞到城市底部引擎全开，但整座城市的重量完全超过了他的承受范围，这样下去，它会在复仇者们来得及做出反应前追向地面，就在他几乎绝望的时刻，城市的下坠速度突然间慢了下来。

 

“Thor，看我的标记。”Tony开始将能量传入城市核心，Thor则开始充能Mjolnir。

 

“现在！！”

 

Mjolnir击中了城市的核心，人类史上的第一座浮空城，在悬浮21分06秒后宣告彻底消失。

 

在地面上剩余的半座索克维亚城靠近巨坑的一处建筑之下，身穿铠甲的Erik Lehnsherr收回了对着天空张开的双手缓缓落到了地面上的Scott Summers附近。后者早已经将镭射眼镜调至了最大档位以便应对复仇者们无法将整座城市摧毁的最坏情况。

 

“得了吧Scotty，那帮人类和复仇者们可不会领我们的情。”Erik示意Scott可以把眼镜调回去了。

 

“那只是顺便，我们主要是来确保Pietro和Wanda的安全的，事实看来，我们到得相当及时不是吗？”

 

“切，那个没用的小子，居然还差点被子弹打死了，我可没有他这么弱的儿子。”

 

“别这样，Pietro那是为了救那两个人类。”

 

“就是这样我才更生气，两个人类有什么好救的，他可是我和Charles的孩子！！”

 

“Erik，我们需要被更多人类认同，才能换取更大的话语权和生存空间。”

 

“哼，随你吧。”Erik转身准备离开。

 

“不去见见他们吗？”Scott注视着Erik的背影，他仍旧紧张的肌肉状态表明了他对于Pietro刚刚的遭遇并非像他表述的那样无动于衷，“毕竟等了二十多年，这一刻终于一家团聚了。”

 

“等回纽约再说吧，你刚刚不是说需要更多人类认同吗？现在就是最好的让他们换取认同的时间不是吗？至于一家团聚，等回到纽约的学校见到Charles那刻才算得上真正的一家团聚。”

 

Erik回过头看着微笑的Scott，他朝对方点了点头：“谢谢Scotty，谢谢你为我们做的一切，你永远是我和Charles最值得骄傲的孩子。”

 

“不用，能找回弟弟妹妹，我也很高兴。”Scott笑了笑跟上了Erik的脚步。

 

两位变种人一同离开了索克维亚，而复仇者们的麻烦才刚刚开始。

 

69.

 

Loki成为Odin后颁布的第一条国策是关闭彩虹桥，非持有他亲授的手令者不得通行。身为在世界树之间联通的脉络纽带，彩虹桥的存在本身使得九界之间庞大的空间壁垒得以用多重虫洞的形式相连，所以除了那些官方通道以外，知识渊博者或是心有不轨者都掌握有其中的一些秘密通道。Loki在这两者间都属于佼佼者，所以他也是九界之内掌握秘密通道数量最全的一个人。

 

身为彩虹桥的守护者的Heimdall反对“Odin”的这一政策，而Loki完全不在乎真的Odin临走之前到底有没有和他这位忠心耿耿的守门人交过有关于自己的底，如果说对于Odin加诸在他身上的一切Loki虽有不甘却还是愿赌服输的话，对于Heimdall他则是完全的不在乎，他既不屑于对着Heimdall解释什么，也无所谓了解对方的真实想法，对于站出来反对的Heimdall，Loki用一句简单的叛国裁定了对方的结局。

 

好在王座之前永远不乏谄媚逢迎之人，守门人的空缺很快地获得了填补，Loki不过指点了对方一处单人通行的前往中庭的通道，Skurge就成了天天歌颂神父德政仁慈的人。当彩虹桥正式关闭以后，那些更为人所知的明显的巨大虫洞因为缺乏脉络的沟通而自行坍塌，只留下那些特别隐秘和细微的通道勉强支撑。

 

于是Loki开始着手组建他的情报单位，Odin在位时给金宫填充了大量的英灵勇士，但Loki认为那些暗巷里的盗贼扒手还有街头巷尾流窜的摊贩和街头艺人们的力量也不容小觑。当他将彩虹桥关闭使得阿斯加德对外的隐秘出入口达到可控范围后，Loki手下新晋的情报人员们迅速地分布到了那些可疑地点周围开始监控有没有不法分子潜入阿斯加德的情况。

 

虽然不像是Thor那样从诺恩女神那里获得了确切的情报，但Loki依旧坚信合理化的推断可以当做半个预言来听。所谓诸神黄昏必然始于某个对于阿斯加德怀有恶意的不法之徒，当Loki控制了所有的阿斯加德出入口后终于有能力开始逐一整肃国内的各种阴暗产业。得益于神格的加成，Loki干起这些事来得心应手，只不过两年时间，暗夜君王已经在各个层面上控制了阿斯加德。一些灰色地带被Loki整合归并入自己的麾下，许多经营地下产业的人甚至都察觉不到自己居然成了替皇室卖命的一份子，而那些真正的毒瘤则被Loki迅速地处理干净，他们的血在暗夜里流向城市最隐秘的下水道，而第二天的阿斯加德依旧阳光明媚，淳朴的阿斯加德人甚至感受不到过去的两年间生活有什么不同。

 

于此同时，Odin开始乐于在各个城市的中央广场举办大型的露天纪念活动，坊间这两年开始流传众神之父仅有的两个孩子一位放弃王位，一位又战死沙场。但凡有点远见的人都会发觉阿斯加德的未来堪称岌岌可危，即使是最普通的平民也能发现伟大的众神之父最近明显变地苍老又疲惫，他在众人面前垮塌下双肩，似乎终于承受不住背负多年的整个国度的重量。

 

众神之父的示弱表现又很是激起了一波隐藏起来的异议分子的蠢蠢欲动，过去多年来慑服于Odin的威严的亡命之徒们终于从他的软弱中找到了可乘之机。一些愣头青们迅速地跳了出来，他们的下场成了后续隐藏的阴谋家们的指标，虽然他们的暴起被Odin迅速地镇压了，但是众神之父明显表现地不如过去那般游刃有余，阿斯加德看似万年不倒的政权如众神之父的身影一样看起来摇摇欲坠，越来越多的人跳出来挑战神父的权威，而Odin力不从心的样子即使平民们都有所察觉。数次有人目击众神之父在公众场合脚步踉跄，昔日的战士之王如今连站立都似乎开始成了问题。

 

但与王权的渐渐弱势之形成鲜明对比的是Odin对于纪念活动的要求一次比一次夸张。民间的解读是大王子弃王位而去的举动彻底伤了一位垂暮老人的心，于是那位整个阿斯加德都有所耳闻的本不太受神父宠爱的二王子反倒成了暮年君王最后的慰藉。神王在靠近金宫最近的一处广场上竖起了二王子巨大的黄金雕像，还戴着鹿角头盔的那一种，Odin的说法是Loki成了逝去的英灵的一部分将与过去伟大的先祖一同保佑阿斯加德，而演出二王子光荣战死的剧目则成了神王的新宠，边抹眼泪边看着剧目歌颂幼子光荣战死事迹的Odin看起来同每一个不幸遭遇白发人送黑发人的可怜老头没有任何区别。

 

所以Odin已经老而昏庸的默契在九界各处暗流涌动。如今的阿斯加德看起来就像个挂在树上无人守护的成熟果实，甜美多汁又缺乏防备。越来越多自信时机已到的人跳了出来然后一头撞进Loki早就细细编织好的天罗地网里。但能被曝光的只是Loki希望曝光的部分，没有人知道阿斯加德早已换了领袖也换了主政风格，所以他们所有针对Odin的分析和胜负盘算全部在Loki的身上落了空。

 

“陛下！！！”

 

觐见厅里的老臣们刚刚结束今天的朝议就发现起身的Odin身体一晃几乎跌下王座前的阶梯，年迈的君王踉跄了两步后才拉住一旁的扶手稳住自己的身形。当神王还英明神武的时候，那些阶梯凸显出的就是王的高于众人，而当他几乎要落入凡尘的时候，这些本该用来装点王的高贵伟大之物就成了揭穿王最后勉强伪装的铁证。目睹了这一幕的朝臣们内心或多或少地生出了一种可怜王座上那位孤独老人的悲凉心情。

 

“陛下，是否需要……”侍者想要上前来搀扶，但却被Odin用严厉的眼神制止了。神王紧紧地依靠着Gungnir稳住身体，昔日名震九界的神器成了他王者尊严的最后遮羞布。

 

“那需要我取消接下来的行程吗？”

 

“不用，告诉他们延迟30分钟开场，我会准时出席。”

 

随后Odin回到了寝宫如往常一样屏退众人，在确信最后一个人已经消失的时候，Odin的身影瞬间褪去，Loki撑着Gungnir勉强倒进了一边的靠椅上。他的脸色看起来同瓦特海姆最后呈现出的苍白并没有太多的改善。Loki蜷缩起身体双手护在腹部躺在椅子上一动不动将近十几分钟。

 

“好了，知道了，Papa这就给你们补充神力。”

 

随后Loki用了好几分钟才勉强将身体挪到床边，然后他取出床头柜里放着的一颗神力结晶握在手中开始吸收。这几年里Odin所表现出的虚弱大概Loki自身的演技只占了3成，其它7成却都是来自真实。无论是阿萨神族还是冰霜巨人的胚胎都在发育之前需要经历一段漫长的累积神力或者是寒冰之力的过程。只有在神力储备完成之后胚胎内才会诞生完整的神格从而继续肉体上的发育。而这个阶段的长短取决于双亲本身的神力强弱，自然越强大的神祗后代也就越是强大。而Loki毫不怀疑凭借他和Thor的神力强度，他们的孩子在累积神力的阶段所需将是九界内无人能及。

 

而Loki目前比一般妊娠中的其他Omega更为麻烦的情况在于，他只能提供来自母体一方的神力供给，而所负担的胚胎数量又是正常情况的两倍，再加上他还必须保留一部分的力量用于日常维系自己伪装Odin的幻术，所以他几乎每日都处于被自己的两个孩子榨干神力的状态。好在Odin将整个国库的权限全部移交给了Loki，在每日多块神力结晶的补充之下，Loki才勉强让腹中的胎儿们维持在不被饿死的状态，而根据他自己的保守估计，若这种状态继续维持的话，很可能他会花上几十年的时间来等待两个孩子的神力累积完成。

 

在连续吸收了好几块的神力晶体之后，Loki的脸颊才终于恢复了血色。而刚刚的侍者已经在门外轻声询问神王是否需要继续午后的公开行程还是取消好好休息。

 

“好了，你们两个下午也要乖乖的，那些真正对阿斯加德有威胁的敌人才刚要浮出水面，我们还有一个年迈的昏君形象需要表演，虽然那出舞台剧的内容傻到我快当场吐出来，但就算是为了你们自己的将来，不要在公开场合给Papa添太大的乱子好吗？”

 

Loki刚刚以温柔的语气与孩子们交流完毕，下一秒伟大的众神之父又再度出现在了他自己的寝宫之内。

 

70.

 

中庭之事告一段落后Thor开始踏上了寻找火巨人始祖Surtur的旅程，当预言清晰地指出阿斯加德会因永恒之火而开启诸神黄昏的时候目标就变得相当明确了。但是等Thor启程的时候才发现Odin下令关闭彩虹桥的行为导致所有已知外界联通穆斯贝尔海姆的民间通道均已关闭了。而重启彩虹桥强行连接两界那就是把侵略的意图直接写在脸上了，哪怕以Thor最基础的战略眼光多少还是知道要避免这种现象的发生，以免他人还没到，狡猾的Surtur就先跑了。

 

于是问题又绕回了怎么潜入穆斯贝尔海姆，尤其在一个四处都是火焰的极端环境下，Thor这种外来生物就显得非常显眼。直到此时，他才恍然大悟之前Loki在身边时想去哪就去哪想怎么去就怎么去这一点对于他的计划有多么大的帮助。很多时候，并不是击倒敌人的那个人才是整场战斗的第一功臣，没有了Loki，他连Surtur的面都见不到，就不用谈什么打败对方了。

 

所以Thor花了将近半年游荡在九界的边缘和底层，隐姓埋名地寻求其他的方法。养尊处优的王子殿下第一次知道阳光底下居然还有这么多生物用一种他们自己的规则生存着。他刚进入一座星际黑市的时候Thor被一个迎面跑出来的男孩撞了，这种连孤陋寡闻的中庭人都看不下去的把戏堂堂雷神居然中招了，他小心地扶起那个男孩，还问对方到底哪里被撞伤了，在他露出一口白牙对着那个男孩傻笑的时候对面的孩子眼睛里却闪过一丝怜悯。然后进入黑市内部购买秘密通道情报的雷神发现，自己的钱包不见了，接着就是一拥而上的黑市护卫对阵阿斯加德大王子，理由是他居然敢买东西不给钱。

 

Thor虽然没有祭出Mjolnir依旧把这群护卫们打得满地找牙，毕竟雷神的实力摆在那里，最后黑市的主人实在看不下去后走到了台前，没有被一堆护卫打倒的Thor在一张战损赔付价目表前完败，那一刻他是真的考虑解除伪装用阿斯加德的名义随意签一签账单了事的。

 

但是放弃这个词并不属于战士的荣誉字典里，所以Thor接受了黑市主人用两年时间成为黑市商旅队护卫换取那条偷渡进入穆斯贝尔海姆的通道的信息外加赔偿之前所有战损的交换条件。一个月之后Thor才意识到所谓的黑市商旅队的另一种更直白的叫法就是走私团，然后他就对那些通道的作用有了崭新的认识。

 

走私团从约顿海姆出发，在那里的一处无人矿山里采掘了很多石头带上，那种在Thor的眼里看起来满地都是的矿石就是最好的淬火原料寒冰之石。走私团们将他运往侏儒所在的尼德威阿尔后用地上捡来的石头换取了大量的稀有金属。然后他们取道瓦特海姆，在Malekith死亡后残存的暗精灵又转入了瓦特海姆的地下世界，因此他们需要大量金属巩固建筑结构，于是大量的稀有金属被换成了超多的黑暗物质。下一站他们到达了凡纳海姆，仍在精修魔法的凡纳神族对于稀有的暗物质爱不释手，这些材料能更好地帮他们理解世间魔法平衡的本质，于是凡纳神族们对着走私团开放了自己的魔法物品仓库任由他们随意拿取。满载的走私团带着这些魔法物品到了亚尔夫海姆，光精灵们热爱凡纳神族们精致又实用的魔法手艺，所以各种魔力源泉和果实还有纯粹的神力结晶都被光精灵们用来交换商人们手上的货品。至此为止，商团所拥有的财富已经膨胀到Thor都为之侧目的地步，最后他们将手上的源泉结晶一股脑地倾销给了阿斯加德，据说是因为Odin近两年调高了魔法类商品的价格，包括神力结晶在内的货品在那能卖出最令人满意的价钱。Thor并未参加最后那一程，他的理由是身上还背了阿斯加德的通缉，所以Thor并未亲眼得见他们这一趟最后到底拿了多少钱，但是在事后走私团的领袖笑眯眯地给众人分成，哪怕他这个应该是打白工的都领到了够一个阿斯加德平民安逸生活个1000年的金额的时候Thor才真正体会到这些通道不仅包含突袭敌人的战术价值，更多的则是对于一个国家经济命脉所需的战略价值。

 

当然Thor并不知道，商团领袖在和Odin做完交易之后又去见了阿斯加德的一位神秘人物，这位这两年迅速崛起的神秘人被誉为代替Odin掌握了阿斯加德真正权柄的地下王者。平时对着Thor颐指气使的商团领袖在那个神秘人面前化身成普通的狗腿子，他低头哈腰地交上了这一整趟6成的所得作为秘密通道的使用费。没有人知道那位神秘人就是Loki本人，Odin左手交出去的钱里的6成直接回到右手流回国库，同时Loki仅仅坐在那里就得到了大量的战略物资，剩下那些钱则是手下们的分花，Loki从不亏待替自己办事的人。如果知道自己无意间成了Loki狗腿子的狗腿子，即使明知在执行伪装身份的潜入行动，Thor也一定会不满地掀桌子的。

 

而Thor在这两年间见识到的，除了商业活动的化腐朽为神奇，更多的是伴随着财富而来的尔虞我诈和你争我夺。走私团看起来就像是一只海胆，虽然外表浑身是刺，但内容肥美多汁，有的是不知道秘密通道讯息的宇宙海盗跳出来直接打算半途截胡。以至于一年过去以后Thor在宇宙里旅行看见迎面过来一艘飞船的第一反应是去炮台准备开火。但明抢的海盗只是小菜一碟，真正的暗箭来自于竞争对手安插的各种内线卧底，当副团长报告前方出现小股海盗带着整个护卫队前去清缴时，他们看见的却是一整支严阵以待的雇佣军，要不是Thor的实力远远不像他所说的那样那么整支商团就会在副团长的背叛之下尸骨无存。

 

“妈的狗娘养的东西！”Thor拎着被他揍得半死的副团长走到了团长跟前，好几千年的王子生涯也没让Thor学会多少绕口的外交辞令，但仅仅两年跟着走私团混在社会最底层就让Thor掌握了一大堆的脏话连击。幸好Frigga早已经逝去，不然的话，看见宝贝儿子变得这么粗俗，神后说不定能被活活地再气死一回。

 

“干得不错Donald，我们跑完这一趟我就带你去穆斯贝尔海姆。”

 

Thor的反应只是简单地点了点头，这两年间他所见的阴暗权谋几乎已经等于过去的总和了，相比起来他当年指责Loki干的那些邪恶事真的可以只归进恶作剧的范畴了。于是即使单纯如Thor也学会了防人之心不可无，哪怕是对最信任的伙伴也要留个心眼，所以他在进入穆斯贝尔海姆的那一刻就把Mjolnir幻化成的手环扔到了一块岩石背后。

 

事实证明Thor的未雨绸缪有多么英明，团长递过来的那壶水在瞬间变成了铁链捆绑住Thor的全身。明明应该是秘密的通道出口那里，Surtur用一种漏着火花的“阴森”笑容看着他们。

 

“伟大的巨人之主，鄙人一直在想该用什么样的礼物来取悦于您，使得您能允许我使用这条通往强大火之界的通路。而我终于找到了，就是他，天生的战士，他曾只身打败了一整支的雇佣军，而且他身为阿斯加德的叛徒想必对您的大业会很有帮助。”

 

“你？！！！”Thor如同每一个被无端背叛的人那样带着满脸不可置信的怒火看着他跟了两年的团长，两年时间让Thor骗起人来的演技也进步了不少。

 

_呼，我就知道这家伙早晚会把我卖了……_

 

“我很抱歉，Donald，我们一向合作愉快，所以就当帮我最后一个忙，我需要这条通道的使用权，我会铭记你对于整个商队的贡献的。”得到Surtur承诺的商人满脸喜色地离开了，脸上丝毫没有背叛伙伴的愧疚。

 

余下的就是Surtur和Thor的单独时间了，Thor收起脸上的受伤表情好整以暇地看着对面的火巨人。

 

“让我们来好好看看你，那个有眼无珠的商人不知道自己到底贱价送给了我一个多么贵重的礼物。”Surtur拉起铁链的另一端，将Thor吊在了半空中，“呵呵呵呵，是吧，Thor，Odin之子？”

 

Thor庆幸这两年下来自己同样已经在放垃圾话这方面进步了很多。

 

“你好啊，Surtur，婊子之子？”


	8. Chapter 8

71.

 

“你小子还活着啊，我还以为我老爸50万年前就把你给干掉了。”

 

“我可死不了。”Surtur骄傲地抬起头，“在我完成命运交付给我的使命之前我死不了，而这一天终于近了。阿斯加德的王权已经岌岌可危，九界到处都是混乱和想取代阿斯加德统治的人，但那些人只是我的前驱小卒，只有我才能最终摧毁你的家园。”

 

Loki 持续了4年多的示弱政策开始让那些真正的危险开始浮出水面，狡猾的Surtur终于承认了他的野心和宿命准备开始走向前台。

 

“真是还好你肯承认了，要不然我还以为诺恩女神们和天气预报一样开始有些不太准了，所以那幅阿斯加德身处火海变成一片废墟，而你Surtur，你站在这一切的正中的画面是真的咯？”

 

“那你已经见到了所谓的诸神黄昏以及阿斯加德的陨落，这是九界最伟大的预言，我的时代即将到来。只要我的王冠和永恒之火合而为一，我将恢复自己全盛时期的力量，我将如巨塔般屹立于群山之巅，并将我的剑深埋进阿斯加德的脊骨与心脏。”

 

“所以说，你要把你的王冠放进永恒之火里？然后你就咻地一声长成一座房子那么大？”

 

“是山！！是山那么大！！！”

 

“你指的永恒之火是那个一直被Odin锁在宝库里远古冰棺旁边结果一边没有融化另一边也没熄灭，导致中间那里一直出一大堆水蒸气的玩意吗？”

 

“Odin？他老了，光今年就有十几波人要造他的反了，而你这个堂堂大王子沦落成商队护卫更是让皇庭处于不设防的状态。”

 

“好吧，我们就先不提我过去几年失败的打工经历了，你说的王冠又在哪里？”

 

“这就是我的王冠！我的力量源泉！”Surtur指了指他头上那俩犄角一样的东西，对于Thor的有眼无珠感到万分生气。

 

“哦原来那是王冠啊……我以为那就是你的粗眉毛来着。”

 

“这叫王冠！！”Surtur对于Thor那种来自社会底层的俏皮垃圾话的谈话风格很不适应。

 

“随便啦，反正让我们总结一下，如果我需要阻止诸神黄昏的话，是不是只要把你脑袋上那玩意弄下来就可以了？”

 

“切，诸神黄昏已经开始了，你是没有机会阻止他了，我们就让你成为第一个被火焰吞噬的阿斯加德人吧。”Surtur走到Thor的眼前拎起他身上的锁链。

 

“我将是阿斯加德的末日，也会是你的末日，一切都将归于痛苦，一切都将归于毁灭。”

 

“呼~~来了来了，好久没有听到这种高等神之间的说话方式了。听起来挺让人紧张的，说实在的，看你长成那么大然后点燃整颗星球应该还是挺壮观的。但如果那颗星球刚好又是我家的话，我只好选择B选项：Thor也就是本人我，现在马上从锁链里挣脱出来，然后把你锤成一地煤渣，拿走那条眉毛然后放去宝库里永恒之火的对面让它们互相干瞪眼。”

 

“说的轻松，做来看看啊。”

 

“就是现在了！！”

 

Surtur一转头看见了一样东西飞了进来，所有人都知道，那是Thor的标志性神器，Mjolnir瞬间打破了雷神身上的束缚。

 

“隐藏实力太久了，好久没机会可以好好打一场了，我们上吧，老伙计。”Thor兴奋地看见周围准备包围他的各种怪物，这才是一名战士真正的荣耀时刻啊。

 

Surtur的自身实力完全配不上他废话所占去的篇幅，看来当年监狱里Loki给Thor讲解阿斯加德和凡纳海姆历史时给他的那个蠢货评价非常的名副其实。只不过那条一直跟在后面像条在追耗子的兴奋大狗的火龙有点麻烦，Thor呼叫了Heimdall好多次，但是一直都没有得到回音。

 

“Heimdall，快点！！我这边情况很急啊！”

 

就在大狗快要一口吞掉那只耗子的时候，Thor时隔4年再次看见了彩虹桥的光芒。

 

在Thor的印象里1000年都没变的阿斯加德在4年里变得天翻地覆。首先守门人从Heimdall变成一个叫Skurge的光头，虽然对方号称曾经追随Thor参与了平定凡纳海姆的战事但Thor对此完全没有印象。其次Heimdall并不是光荣退休，或者出门旅行来个带薪假什么的，忠心耿耿侍奉了Odin上万年的守门人居然因为叛国罪而不知所踪。再来最靠近金宫的广场前居然有座巨大的Loki的黄金雕像，双手张开仰望天空还戴着他标志性的鹿角头盔。Thor并不是说Loki那样英勇战死的行为配不上一个雕像，但是多少也应该写实一点啊，雕像那副悲天悯人的样子看起来都不像是Loki了。最后的当然最为夸张，Thor看见一堆民众聚集在广场的一边的舞台之前，然后上面在演出的居然是他和Loki在瓦特海姆那里最后的告别场面。也不知道他们哪里找来的演员，那个扮演自己的家伙居然还和他挺像的，但是Loki……Thor不太好意思指出那个Loki的演员的长相相对来说就显得……朴实了一点。

 

_但是等一下，瓦特海姆最后那里不是只有我、Loki_ _和Jane_ _在吗？到底这些人是怎么知道对话的具体内容的？_

 

Thor不禁有些疑惑地看向了那一边靠在躺椅上看得津津有味的Odin。当然戏剧总要经过一定程度的修改和夸张，但是不知怎地明明本来是严肃又悲怆的Loki的死亡场面被这群人演得有些荒诞可笑。“Loki”提了一堆他不曾提过的要求，“Thor”又说了一摞他不曾表达过的情话。这突然间让台下正在观看的Thor升起了一种如果这是真的其实也不错的感觉，如果他和Loki间其实是这样相处的话……

 

Thor注意到Odin提前复述了那一句真正出现过的台词：“我做的这些……并不是为了他……”而他身边观看的民众显然被这一幕所感染。但是，Thor确信Loki最后的遗言连Jane都不曾知晓，而放逐了Heimdall的Odin到底是从哪里知道这句Thor从不曾透露给任何人的对话？

 

舞台剧在Odin和众人的欢呼声中落幕，人群散去后Thor的身影显现了出来。

 

“父亲。”Thor对着Odin行了个礼。

 

“哦，操。”Thor听到了Odin小声抱怨的脏话，这绝对不是Thor两千多年记忆中的众神之父。

 

_不会吧，难不成？？也不是不可能啊，如果是他的话……_

 

Thor很难形容现在自己的心情到底是期待还是愤怒，是期待Loki并没有死呢，还是愤怒自己又一次被他耍得团团转，所谓的为了阿斯加德牺牲只是为了颠覆皇庭取Odin而代之？

 

Thor觉得自己需要好好地问问眼前的“Odin”过去4年究竟发生了什么。

 

72.

 

Loki看见Thor那张脸就感觉一阵头疼。但凡喜欢计划一切的人最讨厌的就是计划外的状况，Loki目前整肃阿斯加德的计划里面显然没有需要Thor的部分，就像他过去曾和Odin说过的那样，Thor只需要把他扔出去让他自由发挥对于Loki来说最为有利，尤其是现在他真的没有什么多余的精力处理阿斯加德的同时再安抚住这颗定时炸弹一样的Thor了，所以Loki想着随便敷衍几句就把他打发回地球算了，但愿他参加的那个地球过家家的英雄联谊组织复仇者最近有什么新的集体活动可以吸引他的注意。

 

“啊，吾儿Thor回归阿斯加德了。”Loki努力地调动情绪想要演好他的角色，“欢迎啊，我的孩子。”

 

“这出戏还挺有意思的，它叫什么？”

 

“阿斯加德的Loki之殇，这是民众们对他的缅怀。”

 

“这倒是应该。”Thor点了点头，他知道怎么才能让对面的那位恼羞成怒露出马脚，“我更喜欢那座雕像，比他活着的样子可好看多了，多半是因为雕像看起来没有真人那么狡猾，头发也没那么油腻腻的。”

 

来了，Thor看见Odin的眉毛整个吊起来了。

 

“你知道这是什么吗？”Thor展示了一下他手中的战利品。

 

_废话，九界基础第二课里就有学，阿斯加德上等神祗里大概也就只有你这个当时睡着了的家伙会不认识这是Surtur_ _的头颅，上面那个凸起的就是他的王冠，我看以你的智商多半只会把它当成眉毛或是犄角什么的。_

 

“啊，这是Surtur的头骨，那可是件相当了不得的武器。”Loki还沉浸在Thor诋毁他的愤怒里，只好口不对心地称赞一下。

 

“帮我个忙吧。”Thor把他的战利品交给一旁的武士，“把这玩意锁紧储藏室里，放在永恒之火对面，这样他们每天看着对方它但就是碰不到就不会让Surtur变成一只超级大怪兽然后毁掉整个星球了。”

 

“很好，干的不错儿子。所以Surtur已经被你干掉了，下一个目标呢？你要不要再去别处看看有什么值得你攻打的对象，或者你在中庭的小伙伴们有没有什么其他地方需要你的？”

 

_对，随便死去哪里就是不要出现在我眼前烦人就好。_

 

“不要。”Loki眼睁睁地看着Thor在扔他的锤子玩，他简直觉得气不打一处来，“其实呢，两年前我在中庭的时候曾被一个小女巫影响着做了个梦，我梦见阿斯加德变成了一篇焦土。”

 

“那只是个愚蠢的梦而已，错误的幻术系或是预言系的产品，你知道的，中庭人的魔法水平顶天也就二流。”

 

“然后呢我就去向诺恩女神们求证了一下，她们告诉我阿斯加德会毁于巨人之祖的手下，于是我就出门加入了一个商旅团。当我跟着他们旅行完一圈后我发现整个九界完全处在一片混乱的状态里，阿斯加德的敌人们暗中集结，密谋置我们于死地。据说是因为九界的保护者，也就是你Odin，已经垂垂老矣昏庸无度，曾经众神之父如今一整天的行程就是坐在这里穿着睡衣吃葡萄！”

 

_我就不该当初接受那个走私商的进贡的时候还叮嘱他要把这次的利益和全团成员共享的，他怎么没乘着走私的时候干脆卖了你这头白眼狼呢！！你懂个什么，没我在这天天吃葡萄，你以为你能见到Surtur_ _的面？那个蠢货躲在穆斯贝尔海姆的岩浆海最深处好几千年都不曾出来了。_

 

“我认为我还是需要尊重我们友好邻邦们的自由。”

 

“是啊，没错，你指的是被任意屠杀的自由吧。”Thor突然将Mjolnir甩到Loki面前，吓得他赶紧让开了上半身。

 

“你说的也有道理啦……”Loki决定完全顺着Thor的话说只求他赶紧滚蛋，“其实我最近也很忙。”

 

“看话剧？”

 

“除了那个……”Loki看见Thor一点点接近就觉得形势不妙，“御前会议啦，国家防御委员会议啦，还有……”

 

“你是真的要逼我这么干吗？”4年了，Thor好久都没笑得这么自大了。

 

“干什么？”Loki已经觉得大势已去了。

 

Thor一下子把Mjolnir扔到了远方，然后他慢悠悠地走到Loki身后，然后他双手握住名义上还是他父亲的人的双肩，低头凑近对方的耳朵一字一顿地把话说完。

 

“你懂的，Mjolnir回到我的手上之前，没有任何人可以阻挡它的。”然后Thor扶住Loki的脖颈确保他不会逃脱，“就算是你的脸也不行。”

 

“你疯了，你这是犯上，你会被处死的！！！”Loki垂死挣扎。

 

“那咱们就只能在地狱团聚了，弟弟。”Mjolnir以小点开始急速地放大。

 

“好了好了！我投降！！”Thor瞬间放开了抓住对方的手，Loki解除了幻象逃至一边，死人复生这回事让现场的民众们彻底傻眼了。

 

此时刚刚拨开人群姗姗来迟的Skurge成了Loki最大的发泄点：“我就交给了你一件事，就一件，没有我的手令任何人不得通过彩虹桥，他的手令呢？！！你的眼睛瞎了吗？！！”

 

“Odin人在哪？”如果说看见Loki死而复生本身是莫大的兴奋的话，Odin未知的下落就足以破坏所有的兴奋将Thor的思绪带入一个真正黑暗的联想，若Loki真的干了那样的事，那么这几年里他后悔的所谓善良的Loki其实还在，而他错失了他的弟弟就成了最大的笑话，所以Thor的语气无比严肃。

 

“你就不能离我远点吗？没你的时候这里什么都好，阿斯加德一片欣欣向荣，然后你一出现一切都毁了。”大概是怀孕的缘故，Loki发现他的情绪自控水平变差了，明明这种完全得不到答案的质问，他居然还是情绪化地对着Thor喊出来了。

 

而Thor显然不认为他是理亏的那一方，所以他举着锤子步步紧逼，而Loki在他的气势之下节节败退。

 

“我没在和你开玩笑，再问你一遍，父亲在哪里？！”

 

“你不是如愿以偿了吗？你已经拿到了你要的自由你还要怎样？”Loki一边后退一边辩护直到他一个踉跄跌回沙发，然后Thor理所当然地将Mjolnir压在了他的胸口。

 

_别他妈给我放手，你敢用那玩意压到我的肚子试试！！！！_

 

所以Loki只好夸张地惨叫起来，Thor有些奇怪弟弟这一次的求饶居然这么轻易。

 

“说吧，你到底把父亲怎么了？”

 

“如果我说，我没有对他做过任何事，王位是他亲自让给我的，你会信吗？”

 

“Loki，4年不见，你编谎话的能力明显大不如前了，你自己觉得这话我会信吗？”

 

“也是……”Loki点点头，“那好吧，我知道他人在哪里。”

 

彩虹桥又一次把Thor和Loki带回了纽约，然后入乡随俗穿着地球装束的兄弟两个双手交叉在胸前一脸疑惑地站在了一家正在拆除的老人院前。

 

“我发誓我上次来的时候他在这。”

 

“你是说他在人行道上呢还是在楼里面？”Thor看了看Loki，“你还真是对Odin近况了如指掌啊。”

 

“我怎么会知道是这样，我又不能预见未来，我可不是什么神棍。”

 

“不是吗？那你为什么穿的就像个神棍呢？”

 

“嘿！”Loki准备抗议。

 

“我简直不能相信你还活着，我看着你死亡，我为你哀悼还为你流泪了。”

 

“然后呢？你转身跟个女人跑了，无论你的那些朋友们怎么嘲讽我的死亡你都泰然若之？”

 

“我没有和Jane在一起过！！”Thor刚要辩解就有两个路人认出了他的身份要求来合影。

 

“真遗憾你和Jane分手了。”其中一名路人拍完后出言安慰Thor。

 

“没在一起？显然按照这里的定义人们不是这样想的。”

 

“我和她只是阶段性的，成人间的，不包含任何承诺前提的，互相各取所需的性伴侣关系，而且两年多前我准备开始寻找Surtur的踪迹时我们双方就同意结束这层关系了。”

 

Loki拍拍Thor的肩膀示意他不必解释，反正那对他来说都没差，然而他低头发现一个金色的环围绕在自己的脚边。

 

“这是什么，你在干嘛？”Thor的声音明显紧张起来了。

 

“这不是我干的。”Loki目前体内剩余逼近警戒线的魔力使他解析对方魔能公式的速度大为降低，他目前只勉强看出这不是一个攻击型的魔法术式，所以他并没有倾全力去干扰对方，然后他就感受到了重力的吸引。“呃！！！”

 

只一瞬间而已，Thor发现Loki直接掉进了那个金色的圆环里。

 

Loki掉入那个魔法陷阱瞬间的感觉就像是一格楼梯踩空后落在了沙地之上，他放眼望去，四周已经明显不是地球的景色，这片荒原透露着一种邪恶的气息。而在他对面的三块岩石之上，站着三个他不认识的穿着紧身战斗服的人。而其中一位带着红色眼镜的男人走上前来对着Loki伸出右手。

 

“你好Loki，初次见面，我叫Scott Summers，是X战警的战斗队长，我们现在所站的地方是地狱边境。在我身后的两位也是X战警的成员，这是Logan Howlett，然后这位女士是[Illyana Rasputina](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Illyana_Rasputina_\(Earth-616\))

”

 

“我不记得我和X战警之间有过什么恩怨。怎么？你也要多管闲事地来和我算好几年前纽约的帐吗？”Loki明显对于那个伸过来的手有着戒心。

 

“不，我是来帮你一个忙的。”

 

73.

 

“所以刚刚那个魔法陷阱也是你们弄的？”

 

“准确的说，魔法陷阱的发起人是Dr. Strange，他以一个克莱因瓶的模式构建出一条无限相连的传送通道，理论上来说，在他没有结束他的术式之前，你会在其中不停做自由落体运动。”

 

“等一下，我好像知道你。”Loki又仔细看了看这个出来解释的金发女郎的脸，“你是Magik，新任的地狱边境女王。”

 

“是的，九界大幻术师，阿斯加德二王子殿下。” Illyana郑重地对着Loki行了一个魔法师之间的礼，而Loki一改刚刚的怀疑态度很快地回了礼。

 

“那么Strange又是谁？”

 

“他是新任的至尊法师。”

 

“什么？至尊法师换人了？”

 

“是啊，你没看上一个魔法历的《观星者周刊》吗？”

 

确实，自从接手了阿斯加德后，每天几乎把既定的行程走完回到寝宫的Loki就累到几乎半昏迷了，他已经连续好几个魔法历都没关注自己的兴趣爱好——《观星者周刊》里的魔法界八卦了。

 

“我在Dr.成为至尊法师后跟随他学过一段时间的传送魔法，再加上他这个魔法只针对你个人——”

 

“真名持咒？”

 

Loki才明白为什么中庭人的魔法威力一下会变得这么强大，真名持咒的魔法咒语以对象的真名作为引导，一切的魔法元素和术式排列仅仅针对受术者个人，使用这种方法会使同一个咒语的威力对于这名对象放大数倍，但同样的，真名持咒的缺点也很明显，如果第一个接触术式的不是真名持有者本人，那这个魔法就白白地被浪费了。

 

“没错，因为我孰知Dr.的传送魔法再加上他又是针对你进行了真名持咒，所以破解这个魔法对于我来说就像喝水一样容易，我在其中插入了一个断点，接驳到了我的地盘，你就从那个克莱因瓶里掉到了我的地狱边境。”

 

“嗯~干得不错。”Loki给了对面那个金发小女孩一个魔法师的肯定。

 

“那么我想你应该相信我们这边的诚意了。”在静待Illyana解释完毕后，Scott再度接过了话题，“我们的时间不太多，我相信Strange处理完你哥哥的问题后很快会将你再放出去的，我们需要在那之前将你再送回那个传送通道里。”

 

“你说你要帮我，帮我什么？”

 

“我不知道，那取决于你需要什么。”

 

“我不明白。”Loki不觉得自己会有求于这个刚认识不过几分钟的人。

 

“我和Logan，我们是绝对适配，之前我们曾经在复仇者的宴会上遇见过Thor，他给我们大致解释了一下绝对适配和命运之力的作用。我们这些地球上的凡人不像你们这些神那样懂得如何完整地运用命运之力，所以绝对适配会在某个方面加强我们双方之间的能力。而我的眼睛，本身连通了一处空间，但是当使用命运之力之后，我能看见未来某个时间线上的随机片段。”

 

“所以？”

 

“那一次我请Thor用卢恩语帮我引导了一下，在我看见的未来里，有一件对于我和Logan来说至关重要的事需要你的帮忙，而你会帮我们的契机就在于今时今日，我在此地会先帮你一个忙。我不知道你到底需要我做什么，但我需要你做的事重要到我会在此刻豁出性命来帮你。”

 

“我唯一能想出来我可能需要你的就是利用你的命运之力窥探将来，但那一部分涉及到因果规则可以说是最不能碰的法则，即使是我们神祗想要获得预言都至少要以生命力为代价，而你一介凡人又能看见多少，只是一些似是而非的画面的话反而会形成误导，那样我还不如用预言魔法更准确些。”

 

“只是我来看的话当然不行，但是Illyana说你身为大幻术师有操控他人心灵的能力吧？”

 

“那是当然。”

 

“很好，我有非常丰富的和心灵感应者合作的经验，到时候我会完全净空自己的思维让你来掌控，如果用神祗的力量来操控这具身体亲自观看的话，大概就会对你有所帮助了。”

 

“你要开放整个心灵让我进驻？你就这么信赖一个陌生人，尤其我还在你们地球人的定义里算是个标准的反派，你们那个X战警也算

是英雄组织吧？我上次碰到的地球英雄复仇者们可不像你这么轻信于人，给我一个你会相信我的理由。”

 

“理由？”Scott笑了，“第一，在我所看见的其他宇宙时间线上，所谓复仇者里的英雄人物并不是没有人提着个盾牌杀到我家门口要我交出整个族群最后的希望将我逼到绝路的；第二，在我可以托付后背的同伴里，也不是没有曾经不止一次差点毁灭地球的标准反派人物；第三，我对于所有可以读别人的心的人有天生的好感度加成，你觉得这几个理由够了吗？”

 

“Scott是吗？我倒是有点喜欢你了。”

 

“那可不容易，在我的经验里，变种人到处被周围人歧视，好像我们生来就有原罪一样。”

 

Loki终于握住了Scott再次伸过来的手，这一次他倒是非常的真诚：“那可真巧，我过得也差不多。”

 

“既然我们双方都已经认可这是一出公平的交易，我必须提醒你，你现在事先支付了报酬，但如果我在你需要我之前死了，你很可能血本无归，尤其是你也许了解一部分北欧神话，诸神黄昏是真的会发生的事情，而我很有可能熬不过诸神黄昏。”

 

“没关系，我既然敢先付钱，就有把握一定会收到货。”

 

“那就好。”

 

“鉴于我帮完你之后没法和你道别了，有些事我需要事先声明一下，X战警和复仇者之间的关系比较微妙，待会Illyana将你送回Strange的通道后希望你对那两位复仇者隐瞒我们曾经从中干预过，我想这点对于身为谎言之神的你来说很简单吧。”

 

“明白，那么准备好了。”在Loki的提醒之下，Scott做了个深呼吸之后开始亲吻Logan。

 

“PulRalSol。”Loki使用了一个启迪术将汇聚过来的命运之力大幅加强后一掌按上了Scott的后脑勺。

 

再度睁开眼睛的Loki看见了一个完全是红色的世界。

 

74.

 

乱序的时间线就像是地球上遍布的水流支脉，有些看起来不起眼的小溪最后能汇入大海，有些壮阔水脉的终点也许只是个小小的湖泊。如果你不追溯着这条水脉一直向前，你永远无法知晓它最终能去往何方。

 

但是就像任何水脉的初始态一样，Loki的生命始于一块冰冷的岩石之上，虽然约顿海姆的景色在加上红色滤镜后看起来温暖了一些，但这并不妨碍他即将要冻死在那块石头上的事实。在Odin出现并从石头上抱起Loki的那一瞬间，即将蒸发的水滴汇入了一条叫做阿斯加德二王子的小溪里。

 

之后Loki发现他身边出现了一条叫做Thor的大河，当Loki是如此艰难地试图从石缝底下穿流而过，绕过阳光暴晒的区域以免自身过度蒸发，在嶙峋的地表间谨慎地选取着前进的道路，就在他肉眼所及之处，那条大河却带着堂皇的水流所向披靡，那些对Loki来说犹如天堑的石块在Thor的伟大面前如此轻易地被抹平了棱角，Loki看着Thor奔流在一片平原坦途之上，自身叹了口气继续不停地在乱石堆里曲折环绕，他拼命地咬着牙想追上那个他明知永远也追不上的人。

 

生命中的无数时刻，Loki看见前方的Thor突然慢下脚步回过头来，带着一丝玩笑一丝无奈还有剩下无数的单纯或是愚蠢，他总是会笑着说：“你好慢啊，Loki，为什么不跑快一点呢？”

 

Loki一次都没有费心解释过他们两个面临的不同，少数的时候他会回一句“蠢货”，多数的时候他则是沉默着低头看了看自己的前路，然后一言不发地向着某个前方的未知裂缝前进。

 

Loki看到了无数次自己终结于一座内陆湖或是一个浅显又卑微的淤泥池塘，由各种岩石构成的水岸严丝合缝，Loki被困在其中在无法前进，他也没有Thor那样的力量淹没整个湖泊池塘然后顺着满溢的水流逃走，所以他只能站在原地看着Thor继续奔腾向前，默送着对方的背影，直到什么都看不见为止。

 

当然也有无数次他侥幸选对了前路，于是有些其他的水脉加入了他俩的旅程，Loki就是这样看见了Hela。来自长姐的评价真是让Loki哭笑不得——Thor一点都不像Odin，而Loki却听起来和那个老头如出一辙，一头黑发的长姐在这一点上真是相当的客观。

 

然后Loki亲眼看见Hela捏碎了Mjolnir。

 

“我亲爱的弟弟啊，你压根不知道什么才叫做可能？”

 

Loki发现自己这次选择的裂隙带他去往了一个完全不同的世界，光怪陆离的背景衬托的房间里，一个老头在上方看着他。

 

“你醒了Loki，自从你在上上一次魔法交流大会上拿走了称号后就再没见了，最近在忙什么啊？”

 

“Grandmaster？”

 

即使是一个完全不同的世界，Loki依旧无法从Thor的阴影里摆脱，当他再度听到那滔天的水声的时候，Thor带着一脸惊恐尖叫着出现在了一张座位上。也许这里真的是空间与时间边缘的脱离维度之地，所以也就更容易在这里忘记时间和地点，Loki在这里度过了一段相当愉快的时光，几乎忘记还有一个Hela在阿斯加德肆虐，直到他听见了那一句——

 

“Loki，你曾是我的整个世界。”

 

Loki知道，末日前的最后狂欢结束了，而如果要问他们两个之中，谁才是那个更有把握度过这个末日的人，Loki不对自己的出线抱有任何的幻象。萨卡真是个好地方，几乎脱离时间的维度让操纵时间法则在这里变得特别容易，Loki扔掉电击器从地上起身后看了看周围并将双手覆盖在自己的腹部之上。

 

于是Loki看见了一整段的时间乱序，就像暴风雨夜里漫天水滴，在几乎让Loki无措的一段混乱之后，他又看见了自己和Thor，他自己的身边躺着一个死婴，幸好他手里捧着的那个孩子看起来非常的健康。

 

“这是你的……你的……头生子……看在你的血脉的份上……”

 

本来看着举着婴儿的Loki的Thor突然间回过头看向窥探时间的Loki的方向，这一次，隔着红色的镜片，Loki终于看清了对方冰冷的眼神。

 

于是一切又回到了萨卡，Loki赶上了起义军们的末班车，Hela无可匹敌，然后是山岳一样高的Surtur，阿斯加德的陷落，Thor所谓的原谅，Thanos的飞船，阿斯加德的彻底毁灭和Loki的死亡。

 

“喝……哈……哈……啊……”Loki放开了按住Scott的手掌靠着一块岩石坐在地上拼了命地喘息，在他退出之后Scott毫无悬念地直接倒下，被Logan一把捞在怀里。

 

在确认Scott只是过渡使用能力后Illyana又跑来检查Loki的状况，Loki迅速地拿出一块随身的神力水晶吸收完毕后苍白的脸色才有了一点点的好转。

 

“哈……哈……你们……回去告诉Scott……交易完成了……有朝一日……等他需要我的时候若我侥幸还活着的话……我一定会全力帮他的。”

 

“你现在这样没问题吗？”Illyana很担心以现在Loki的状况要是把他送回Strange的通道里可能会出事。

 

“我进来多久了？”Loki翻了翻眼睛看向女孩的方向，不是他不想抬头面对对方，他实在没有这个力气了。

 

“差不多快20分钟了。”

 

“那就再休息5分钟，毕竟是至尊法师……”

 

又用了5分钟吸收了一块神力水晶的Loki勉强可以站起来了，他站在原地稍稍活动了一下身体，又深呼吸了几次后终于对Illyana点了点头：“谢谢你们的帮助。”

 

Illyana在Loki面前画了一个金色的传送圆环，Loki看了看其中循环的空间通道后纵身跳了进去。进去没过多久之后Loki就在下落的通道下方看见了出口，掉下去之前Loki的余光瞄到了Thor的身影，所以他配合地又开始尖叫起来，接着小心地控制自己的四肢先落到地面。

 

“我自由落体了整整30分钟！！！”就像Scott说的那样，隐瞒复仇者们X战警曾经从中干预过这件事对于谎言之神来说非常简单。他只需要表现出一位研习了魔法两千多年的大前辈被一个新晋的二流法师玩弄的不甘就足够让Strange不起任何疑心了。

 

Loki又加码演出顺便再试图表现出一丝报复的心态，虽然刚刚那块神力结晶的残余只够Loki变出两把小刀了，不过他刚刚朝着对面冲过去就再度踏进了Strange的传送环，好在这次的场景是柔软的草地，所以Loki也就不再逞强，顺势倒在了地上喘了口气稳住自己的身体状况。

 

在草地尽头的海边悬崖上，Loki和Thor看见了Odin的背影。

 

75.

 

Odin回过头看了眼Thor和Loki现在的状态就知道Thor依旧没在Loki的账本上替自己挣下一大笔余额，很显然，Loki至今依旧没有对着Thor说实话，要不然Thor不会一副紧张自己是否是被Loki的魔法困住的模样。不过同Frigga类似的是，Odin也乐意在这种时候配合Loki继续演戏，或者说他不会主动跳出来澄清破坏Loki原有的计划，他对于Loki的唯一要求就是看顾阿斯加德的未来，这一点上从Heimdall过去4年的报告里看起来他做的相当不错，既然如此，别的地方Odin也就会随Loki的意去处置。如果Loki想要对着Thor阐明真相，Odin当然会全力配合说明，如果Loki想要继续隐瞒用来测试Thor是否依旧忠诚，Odin也只能在心里替他的亲儿子暗自加油希望他能坚持本心。

 

“你们来看看这个地方，这里真美啊。”

 

“父亲，我们来了。”Thor看着如此苍老的Odin有点不知所措。

 

“我的儿子们，我一直在等你们。”

 

“我知道，我们是来接您回家的。”

 

_还是搞不清状况的我的傻孩子啊，但你却是过得最开心的那个不是吗？_

 

“家，没错，我听见你母亲在呼唤我。”Odin回头看了眼Loki，“你听见了吗？”

 

Loki抬头看了眼天空，在白天日光的照射下，他找不到Frigga代表的那一颗星星。

 

“四年的时间，虽然手段还有些稚嫩，但思路却是正确的，也许Frigga会有些不赞成一些细微的手段，但总体来说她会为你骄傲的，我也……一样。”Odin对着Loki点了点头，以只有他们俩才能听懂的话肯定了这四年里Loki对于阿斯加德的治理，“只可惜我撑不了更久了，过来陪我坐会吧。”

 

于是父子三人找了块岩石一起坐下。

 

“我知道是我们让你失望了，但我们会改正的。”搞不清情况的Thor依旧认为一切还有转圜余地。

 

“是我让你们失望了。”Odin瞄了Loki一眼，“如果我能再撑个二十年，那时想必会有不同的结果吧。可惜诸神黄昏就要来了。”

 

“不，我已经阻止了诸神黄昏，我终结了Surtur的性命。”Thor不以为然。

 

“你错了，一切已经开始了，她要来了。我用尽一生去阻止她，但我的时日不多了，我已经无法再阻挡她了。”

 

“Hela……”Loki不禁低声说出了那个名字。

 

“你也从哪里得到了启示吗？”Odin对着Loki点了点头，“死亡女神，Hela，我的头生子，你们俩的姐姐。”

 

“你的……什么？！！”Thor觉得自己幻听了。

 

“她的野心膨胀到了我也无法控制的地步，因为我阻止不了她，所以我囚禁了她，将她关了起来，她的力量来源于阿斯加德，一旦她到了那里，她的力量将会无穷无尽。”

 

“无论她是什么，我们都能联手阻止她，我们可以一起面对她。”

 

“不，我们不会了，我已经在一条与你们不同的道路上，这次你们必须自己面对了。我爱你们，我的孩子们。 ”Odin停顿了一下，然后一手牵起一位儿子的手，然后他交叠起双手，“看那边，记住那里，这就是家。”

 

于是Thor在见证了自己的母亲化成星光后又再次看见父亲在一片金色光辉里消失，然后Thor的手自然地落在了Loki的手上，Loki看了他一眼，而Thor慢慢收回手站起身，Loki低头扯了扯一边嘴角也站了起来。天空中的雷雨云不断地堆积，而雷神的悲伤需要一个出口。

 

“哥哥……”

 

“这是……你干的好事？！”

 

_严格来说的话，是的……_

 

远处一个墨绿色的阴影开始成型，吸引了Thor和Loki的目光，他们褪去凡人伪装露出了神祗的真容。那位Loki曾经隔着红色眼镜窥探过的死亡女神从阴影里走了出来。

 

“所以他已经走了？真是遗憾，我还想亲自瞻仰一下来着。”黑色长发的年长女神一派从容。

 

“你就是Hela了吧，我是Thor，Odin之子。”

 

“真的吗？你脸上的表情看起来和他完全不像。”

 

“那我们试着商量一下呢？”

 

Loki差点要笑出来了，因为对面这位果然说了那句：“你听起来倒是像他。”

 

这就是命运，充满了嘲讽，热爱玩笑，没有一丝怜悯。

 

“跪下。”

 

Loki还是没忍住自己的笑声：“拜托你再说一遍。”

 

Hela微笑着变出一把长剑，比起Loki的Himfices威风不知多少倍：“我说跪下，在你们的女王面前。”

 

Loki抬起头大笑，眼泪都被他笑得逼出了眼角。Thor奇怪地看着他，完全不理解他这种不合时宜的表现，反正在这种硬碰硬的战斗场合，Thor也从来不指望Loki能帮上什么忙。

 

“女王？你问过我的意思了吗？”Thor对着Hela投出了Mjolnir。

 

Loki依然哭着笑着看见Hela握住了Mjolnir。

 

“啊……Mjolnir，真是怀念，你知道这是我用过的第一把武器吗？后来它就承受不了我的力量了。”

 

“这不可能……”Thor满脸的不可思议。

 

“我亲爱的弟弟啊，你压根不知道什么才叫做可能。”

 

巨大的电闪雷鸣里，Mjolnir被Hela捏碎了，Loki不顾Thor的反对让守门人打开了彩虹桥，对于从身后追上来的Hela，Loki只是象征性地抵抗了一下就被打落了彩虹桥的传送通道。同当年掉落彩虹桥时同样的失重感后，Loki彻底失去了意识。

 

再度睁开眼睛的时候Loki看见了一个光怪陆离的背景衬托的房间，这次他早已经知道从上面正看着他的那个为老不尊的家伙到底是谁。

 

“你醒了Loki，自从你在上上一次魔法交流大会上拿走了称号后就再没见了，最近在忙什么啊？”

 

“Grandmaster。”

 

“亏你还记得我，你明明上次答应会来我这玩的，这都已经上万年了吧。”

 

“那是你这里的时间，我那只有100年不到。”

 

“也对，忘记萨卡这里的时间和外面不一样了，算了，这次你怎么会想起来上我这呢？”

 

“如果你知道……你马上就要死了，你会做什么？”

 

“Loki，你窥探了命运？”Grandmaster脸上的笑容消失了，因果规则对于每一个魔法师来说都是极致神秘的禁区。

 

“你想必也听说过诸神黄昏，那已经开始了。”

 

“是吗？”Grandmaster稍稍严肃了一会后又顽皮地笑起来，“如果是我的话，大概会列一张单子，把所有还没尝试过的乐子统统试一遍吧？”

 

“也对。”Loki从床上下来后又恢复了完全的笑容，“那么就让我们赶紧开始吧，属于我个人的末日狂欢派对。”

 

76.

 

萨卡星上的那几个星期的确不负狂欢派对之名，老顽童Grandmaster加上恶作剧之神Loki让整个萨卡星迎来了一场欢乐爆炸，各种奇思妙想的活动没日没夜地在萨卡星的各个角落里不停上演。空气里到处都是荷尔蒙的味道，过量的兴奋激素在各色生物的大脑里持续分泌，就好像一场不停上头的宿醉，理性和秩序是多余的垃圾，人们在一片混沌纷乱里寻找最原始的快乐。

 

Loki真的很久没有这么快乐过了，命运的可怕之处在于，你明明知道它是个婊子，却只能躺平了任它操弄。能否提前知道命运的区别只在于，你能不能在被操弄的同时一边对着它竖起中指笑着骂回去而已。Loki一口饮尽杯中美酒对着天花板比了个标准的中指，然后一向优雅的阿斯加德二王子大笑着说了句：“操你的！”

 

但是Loki明白他的狂欢派对还未达到最高潮，因为还有一位宴会主角没有到场，不过他知道就快了。终于Grandmaster说他手下最棒的拾荒者说有好货色了。

 

“这个142一直很靠谱，她每次献上来的战士都很能打，顺利的话，你要的冠军决斗马上就能开始了。”

 

“我期待着。”Loki举了举杯示意Grandmaster可以先去处理他和手下之间的事了。果然，对方没有让他失望，等了一会后，Loki看见Thor坐在椅子上进入了派对大厅。他那个因为一无所知所以永远快乐的哥哥看见他后激动地像什么似的。

 

“Loki，快！快过来！”

 

“切，你现在才来啊。”

 

“什么叫现在才来，不要用一种我好像错过什么的语气说事！！”

 

“你知道你要来干嘛吗？”

 

“我怎么可能知道，我整个人被困在这张傻的要命的椅子里了。你的椅子呢？”

 

“我没有椅子啊。”

 

“那好，那你就把我从这弄出去吧。”

 

“不行。”

 

“你说什么？”

 

“这个人和我是好朋友，他叫Grandmaster。”

 

“好朋友，你什么时候和他成了好朋友的？”

 

“这跟你有什么关系？”

 

“怎么没有关系，我是你哥！”

 

“哥哥就能妨碍弟弟交友了吗？你和Jane成为男女朋友的时候我说过一个不字了吗？”

 

“我今天早上才告诉你Jane不是我的女朋友！”

 

“那是好几个星期前的事了。”

 

“几个星期？我才刚到啊！！”

 

“你们俩在嘀咕什么？”Grandmaster终于打断了Thor和Loki声音越来越轻但情绪越来越激动的对谈。

 

“时间的规则在这里和其他地方不太一样，在其他的世界，我可能有上千万岁了，但是在这颗萨卡星上……”Grandmaster意味深长地看了一眼Loki。

 

_是，我不会说出在这你都有几十亿岁了的事的……_

 

Loki回了对方一个白眼，Thor于是只能摆出最凶狠的眼神在对面两个人间徘徊。

 

“无论如何，你得明白，你叫自己雷主~”Grandmaster并不是不认识Thor，只是他总也可以有些个人偏好不是，他不知道Loki为什么要对着本应是他最亲近的人隐瞒他所窥见的命运，可Grandmaster很难想象如果是他，他会由着Collector独自办着他自己的告别派对而自己对此一无所知。

 

“是雷神，你给我告诉他。”Thor试图通过Loki给自己正名。

 

“我这辈子就没见过他。”但是Loki说出来的话比Grandmaster的更伤人。

 

“他是我弟弟！！！”要不是椅子困住了他，Thor觉得自己都要起身打人了。

 

“我是领养的。”以前从来都是Thor来说这句话，那时他从来不觉得这种撇清有什么不对，但现在由Loki来说的时候他却感受到一种莫名的不爽，就好像他们之间的亲近关系对于Loki来说是某种包袱，他急于撇清这一点好投入他的新朋友的怀抱里。可是Thor还没有怎么理清这层关系，Grandmaster就打断了他的思绪。

 

“他很能打吧。”Thor厌恶他和Loki之间那种“你懂的”的眼神交流。

 

“你把那该死的玩意从我脖子上拿开我就让你看看我能不能打。”

 

“啊哈哈，你听听他。”Grandmaster笑得无比自大，“他在威胁我。嘿，小火花，如果你想回那个屁什么地方来着，屁堡，对屁堡。”

 

“是阿斯加德！！”

 

“那你就要努力了，只要你能打败我的冠军，你就会获得自由。”

 

“行，那你把我的对手找来，让他放马过来吧。”

 

“这才是我们要的挑战者，是吧？”Grandmaster又对着Loki挑了挑眉，Thor从没因为Loki笑得开心而愤恨成如今这样。

 

“你的对手在这边，雷主~”

 

“呜哇，Loki！！”Thor还想挣扎，可是他的椅子经过Loki身边时，他那个没良心的弟弟只是笑着对他挥了挥手再见而已。

 

_我会让你付出代价的！！_

 

Thor在滚倒在监狱地板里的时候对着自己发誓。他的新狱友克鲁南战士Korg作为老前辈充分发挥了他嘴碎的特长替Thor科普了一下他目前的“悲惨”处境，再用Doug的尸体现场给Thor演示了一下和Grandmaster的冠军作战的下场。Thor在折腾了一大圈来来回回也没弄清楚整个监狱里的空间规则后终于放弃随便找个角落坐了下来。之前无论他怎么用愤怒和惊惶来掩饰自己的情绪，但到了这一刻，这一个安静的无人角落，父亲离世的悲伤又再一次笼罩了他。

 

所以他跪下来诚心祈祷：“Odin，我祈求你的灵魂在英灵殿中复生，那是英勇之灵获得永生之地，我们不因你的死亡而悲伤，而是喜悦你找到了归乡，致所有伟大的牺牲者，你们的死亡将被永生铭记。”

 

当Thor念到后半段的时候，Loki加入了他。在最后那一刻，Loki自己才意识到，当逆光中的Odin说完那句“那么——阿斯加德就交给你了。”的时候自己就已经释怀了。此时此刻，Loki Odinson同Thor Odinson一起，哀悼Odin Borson的死亡。

 

Thor回过身坐在地板上，这一次换他在一片狼藉的监狱里，Loki来看他，他们之间的联结则来自于Odin的死亡。Thor非常清楚地明白不会再有第三次了，因为毕竟他们只有一个母亲，一个父亲……

 

“你觉得很受伤是吧？发现自己的一生就是一出谎言，你心心念念为之奋斗的一件事到头来只不过是镜花水月。”

 

Thor只是抬起眼看了看Loki，就捡起地上的一个小石块扔了过去。那东西毫无障碍地穿过了Loki的身体，换来了Loki明显的嘲笑。

 

“你不会以为我是真的来看你的对吧？这地方也太烂了~”

 

 _是啊，_ Thor在心里点点头， _我再没有以前那么傻了。_

 

Thor继续一块块扔他的石头，但他不知道的是，只要他失手扔地偏一点，就在Loki幻影的右手边，那处斑驳墙壁的幻影所在，那里是真正的Loki站着的地方。

 

“所以你的意思是不需要我帮你咯？听好了，我不能破坏我和Grandmaster之间的关系，我和他之间的交情可是说来话长了，他看起来虽然疯疯癫癫的，但他真的人不错的。我想说的是，我建议你也加入我们的行列，我们痛痛快快地玩他一阵子，然后——”

 

Loki一边做着“你和我”的口型，一边用手势示意一个“搞定一切”的结局，而Thor依旧不发一语，对着幻影Loki的脸扔了块石头。

 

一旁隐藏着的Loki的真身看见这一幕后笑了，就在几年前，他还在乎Thor能不能通过他给他设下的那个游戏，可是当Loki已经看见结局，那个游戏的胜负就像是个无关紧要的调剂品一样可以随手搁置一边了。如果现在有个上帝视角，就会发现现场的画面其实很诡异，Thor和Loki两个人各处在一边带着一种沉默又嘲讽的抵抗，看着正中央Loki的幻影又说又笑地演着他的独角戏。

 

Loki突然有一瞬间再承受不了这种沉默，这已经是他的末日狂欢了，既然Thor可以给Odin这么美的悼词，他为什么不能对即将死亡的自己说上几句呢？

 

“你能说点什么吗？”Loki的幻影也无法继续他小丑一样的表演了。

 

Thor抬起头给了Loki一个嘲笑。

 

“说点什么啊！！！”

“Say Something！！”

 

_说点什么，这一次我是真的准备要放手了，_

_我很抱歉，这一次我是真的追不上你了。_

_Say something I’m giving up on you_ _，_

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you._

 

77.

 

“你想让我说什么呢？”Thor闭上眼睛回忆过去那些他像一个傻子一样真情投入然后被骗得团团转的种种，他觉得自己真是太过可笑了。

 

“第一次你伪装自己的死亡，然后摇身一变成了一个战争贩子，你和你的盟军在中庭肆意侵略破坏，作为惩罚，我将你带回阿斯加德的监牢，但是你毫不思悔改，我以为母亲的死总能让你幡然醒悟，那时的我虽然在瓦特海姆失去了自己的兄弟，可是我以为那个我爱着的善良的Loki一如始终地还在那里，他死得像个大英雄，阿斯加德的救世主名副其实。可其实呢？！！你伪装了自己第二次的死亡，阴谋窃取了王位，夺走了Odin的力量，把他扔在地球上等死，释放了死亡女神，把她一路传送去阿斯加德却把我们俩弄来这个烂地方，不过几个星期的时间你就在这里和那个老疯子打得火热，我说的这些到底够了没有？！！”

 

这就是雷神给予谎言之神的悼词了。Loki想起在他所窥探见的命运里的那一句最后的诀别语。

 

_“你真是最烂的弟弟了。”_

 

这样说起来，对于Loki这一生的盖棺定论，Thor的逻辑至少做到了前后统一。

 

_所以这一次需要我给你保证没有第三次了吗？_

 

“让死亡远离我，让一切归于我。”Thor再次复述了Himfices上的句子。“上次的我明明已经提醒自己应该相信你刻在自己的刀上那句唯一对自己诚实的话，我应该对自己重申你在你的刀上早已表明你是多么贪生怕死掠夺成性，可是当你消失在我的眼前，我却还是信以为真了。所以如果还有下一次，我会反复默念那两句话，告诉自己你一定又是伪装了自己的死亡，然后密谋给这个宇宙带来什么新的危险动荡。”

 

Loki这次是真的笑得很开心。

 

“好的，到时候你最好提醒自己记得。”他开心地几乎要说实话了，“哥哥，能不能给我一点你的神力。”

 

_我想让宝宝们感受一下他们另一位父亲的气息。_

 

“你要用那个来干什么坏事吗？”Thor一脸警惕地看着Loki。

 

“不会啊，我只是需要一点就好。”Loki的幻影甚至向Thor伸出了手，只要Thor对着他的幻影释放他的神力，就在那旁边的Loki就能捕捉到四周一点点的残留。

 

Thor的表情犹豫了一下，可最后他还是甩了甩头提醒自己清醒一点。

 

“不，我不是在乎这点神力，反正多出这么一点也不能保证我将战胜今后所有的敌人，可是我不知道你要用它来干什么，所以除非你告诉我实话，否则我不会答应的。”

 

“你就不能当成是给你的弟弟，一位你曾经的爱人，一个不问缘由的馈赠吗？”

 

“Loki，曾经的我的确可以不问缘由地为你做任何事，但是你自己教会了我，那样做到底会有多危险。”

 

“好吧，那我猜，这次我也只能独自找乐子了，反正我也一早就习惯了。”Loki撇了撇嘴接受了这个现实，“对了，我从来没见过Grandmaster说的他钟爱的那位冠军战士，但我听说他无比地残忍野蛮，所以我在他的身上下了很重的注，你知道要怎么做的是吧？”

 

Thor用一个暴砸过去的啤酒瓶子代替了自己的回答。

 

但是这里毕竟是Grandmaster的地盘，Thor纵然有再多的不满也只能累积到决斗里去。Korg又开始就武器的选择发表了一通的碎碎念，他那一番雷神和锤子之间的黄色笑话大概也就只有Loki有本事欣赏了。当然，嘴碎的Korg又顺便提供了一则劲爆消息，那位把Thor俘获至此的142号拾荒者居然来自阿斯加德，在识破了对方的Valkyrie纹身后Thor惊喜地以为找到了天然的盟友，然而Valkyrie本人的回复却给了Thor致命一击。

 

“你给我听仔细了，王子殿下，这里是萨卡，不是阿斯加德，我是个拾荒者，不是Valkyrie。”Valkyrie再度激活了想要反抗的Thor脖子上的小东西，让他倒在地上不停地抽搐，“没人能从这里逃走，所以你基本上算是死定了。”

 

于是Thor就这么被角斗场的工作人员拖走了，就在那位无所不在无所不能的老爷爷在给Thor摆弄他的新发型的时候，Loki和Grandmaster一起坐在了他们的VIP观战室里。

 

“怎样，你的哥哥和我的冠军，你希望他们当中的哪一个会赢？”

 

“我无所谓，哪个我都不喜欢。”

 

“啧啧啧，说谎可不是好孩子。”Grandmaster像个摇头娃娃那样地调侃。

 

“你忘了，说谎是我天生自带的规则。”

 

“可是一直说谎同一直说实话又有什么区别呢？我只需要一直取反就能知道你的真意了。”

 

“是啊，这就是为什么你这都过去一万多年了，我要不是走投无路落到你这里，永远都不会来找你玩。”

 

“你就这么执着于一定要骗过每一个人吗？”

 

“你尝试过那种感觉吗？每一次当你以为你已经接近了真实，却发现那其实是一个更大的谎言，所以大概谎言本身，就是我这一生可以追求的最大程度的真实了。”

 

“小小年纪就活得这么累，你要是到了我这把年纪，那可不知道要如何了。”

 

“所以幸好我死得早不是吗，多谢你又给了我一个在告别派对上高兴的理由。”

 

于是Grandmaster看着Loki在Hulk每一次击中Thor的时候欢呼，也在Thor每一次还击的时候尖叫，他模仿着决斗双方的动作，就好像那两个人遭受的每一击都是来自于他。当Hulk抓住Thor将他来回摔到地面上的时候，Loki兴奋地就像要掀掉整个VIP室的屋顶一样。而Grandmaster不发一语地坐在原地，他给眼前的一切取上一个反之后，看见的是一个无比绝望的灵魂在地狱之前的垂死挣扎。

 

这时候的Thor刚刚爆发了全身的神力，雷神之力化成耀眼的闪电在整个角斗场内乱窜。Loki突然安静下来一手覆盖在自己的腹部，一手隔着玻璃描摹着那些闪电的轮廓。Grandmaster第一次失去了对于决斗结果的兴趣，他对着Loki递出了手里的控制器。

 

“自己决定谁才是你的光荣角斗士吧。”

 

Loki有些惊讶地接过了那个控制器，在满场的雷电的呼喊声里，他转过身将手中控制器的档位调到最大，然后Loki将手中的控制器抛至脑后，从一边侍者的托盘里拿起一杯酒一饮而尽。他再没去看Hulk是怎样腾空跃起给了倒地的Thor最后的致命一击的。

 

78.

 

对于醒来后的Thor会拐带着Hulk一起逃离Loki和Grandmaster两位都心知肚明。事实上像Grandmaster这样的种族的人并非对于他们的收藏品本身充满兴趣，只是他们都需要一种机制和乐趣打发他们漫长的生命中的无聊时光而已。这也就是为什么他们最后都会成为著名的魔法师，也只有魔法的探索才可以堪称无穷无尽。在同对方讲述了Thor和Hulk实际上是在中庭就互相认识的小伙伴后，Loki通过接连和Grandmaster分享了十数条他最新发现的魔法理论和研究方向换取了这两个人的自由。

 

“天哪，这真是天才的想法，我迫不及待地想顺着你的思路继续研究下去了，Loki，你真的确定你一定要死了吗？有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

 

“你连这些问题都想不到就别指望能帮上我的忙了。”Loki在魔法的造诣上一向自负，虽然真正用得上魔法的场合他多数时都处于空魔状态也是不争的事实。

 

他们俩个边说边站在窗边看着人群开始在脚底下聚集，Grandmaster一早就通过他那个夸张的影像发布了庆祝他的冠军游行的召集令，对于此次活动，萨卡的主人只有一个要求——“着装规范：绿色。”

 

以Hulk为名集结的人群穿着千奇百怪的衣服举着他的头像，绿色粉末和烟雾喷洒在城市的每一个角落，从Loki的角度看起来他们完全把萨卡变成了一片绿色的海洋。所以他笑着跟着人群的节拍慢慢晃动身体。

 

“这样你就满足了？人物不对主题也不对，你确定要用这么不严肃的方式对待你自己的葬礼吗？”Grandmaster站到了Loki的身边顺着他的目光望下去。

 

“谎言之神的葬礼本来就不需要眼泪和悲伤，人们为了错误的人和错误的目的聚集而来，挥霍着他们虚伪而廉价的快乐，他们用欢呼和雀跃作为我离去时的注解，这恐怕是一个邪恶角色所能拥有的最完美退场，人群将代表我的与我钟爱的颜色散布至这星球每一个角落，带着过度的酒精和兴奋回到家里却不知自己早已被我愚弄，然后他们凭着无知带来的满足与幸福悄然睡去，这些卑微的灵魂配不上真实所代表的重量。”

 

“恐怕不止这些吧。”Grandmaster看见Loki的眼神注视着一点很久都没有动过了，这点距离对于他们这样的超凡种族来说依旧能看清下面每一个人的脸，所以Grandmaster自然也能看清下面的Thor披了块绿色的布料就自以为能把自己藏起来，他在人群中那个鬼鬼祟祟的样子显得尤其好笑。

 

“没错，我这个哥哥啊，从小就讨厌绿色的衣服，所以能让他穿件绿色的来参加我的葬礼大概也算得上是我的有生之年了吧。”彻底满足了的Loki来回伸展了一下躯体，“既然葬礼也有了，那么现在，该轮到我最后的谢幕演出了，叫你的人配合着一点。”

 

“放心，Topaz虽然没你有趣，但绝对比你可靠。”

 

“多谢，Grandmaster。”Loki突然想起来还有一件事，“对了，再多给你一条研究方向吧，把你的142一起给我，还有你的保卫系统的安全密码。”

 

“不用交换了，你直接拿走吧。”

 

“为什么？”Loki歪着头问，“我保证和之前给你的那些一样有研究价值，至少够你打发个几千上万年的。”

 

“因为我要让你记得，你还欠我一条研究方向。”

 

Loki不知道该怎么接这句话，所以索性就什么都不说。在他出门和刚刚赶到的142汇合的时候，背后Grandmaster的身影渐渐消失。

 

_可怜的小家伙，我所能做到大概也只有给你多一个想要活下去的理由罢了。_

非常懂得配合演出的Grandmaster在大厅里接待了Loki和142，打发他们去找回自己的冠军，或者说送他们一起离开。

 

如果说哪里能看出Valkyrie无可争辩的阿斯加德人的属性的话，那就是她也不喜欢Loki。明明她离开阿斯加德的时候压根还没有Loki这个人她依然能准确地抓住所有阿斯加德人的重点。

 

“我可不听命于你，只出一张嘴的弱鸡。”

 

所以Loki替她梳理了一下她深埋心底的那段黑暗记忆教教她什么叫做阿斯加德二王子的尊严。顺便一提，在Valkyrie的回忆里的Hela简直美丽又强大地惊人。自然的，作为惹怒Valkyrie的代价，Loki顺利被五花大绑着带回了她在萨卡星上的落脚处。没过多久，效率高超的她就把那两个迷失在绿色海洋里的Thor和Bruce带了回来。

 

“惊不惊喜啊~~”Loki谢幕演出的开场收获空瓶砸头一次，“哇哦。”

 

“我得确定一下。”Thor一副被害妄想的样子，跟在他后面那位看起来也没有好上太多。

 

“你好，Bruce。”Loki对于魔法学徒一向宽容。

 

“所以，上次我见到你时，你打算害死所有人。”

 

考虑到不要给谢幕演出横生枝节，Loki没有告诉Bruce，这两年里Hulk一共杀了Grandmaster从各种地方弄来的多少宇宙里各种种族的角斗士，这还是没算上他们当中有相当一部分属于只能在黑市交易的珍稀保护种族的前提下。如果按照他当年的那个标准的话，Bruce说不定需要为了Hulk的行为坐上他3、5个终身监禁才算够本。

 

英雄也不过就是这种程度的东西而已，所以Loki从来也没觉得做个英雄有什么了不起的。

 

“你现在是怎么想的？”

 

“因时而变吧，那要看是对谁了。”Loki盯着Bruce看了一眼，战战兢兢的科学家露出了那种被蛇盯上的青蛙的眼神。

 

当那三位“正义”战士忙着讨论怎么回阿斯加德，制定各种不靠谱的计划时，Loki觉得时间不多所以实在忍不住指点了他们一番自己早就替众人备下的解决方案。自然的，位列Loki受害者名单的两位复仇者们开始对着Valkyrie科普他的斑斑劣迹。Loki不能理解的是，明明在Thor心目中自己有更罪大恶极的好比杀死生父“囚禁”养父之类的至少让他听上去像个够格调的反派的事可以拿来举例，为什么Thor偏偏挑了他8岁时自己变蛇的那一件。相比起他这一生里发生的那些糟心事，那段回忆温馨地都让Loki想笑了。

 

不过不论这些人被多大的受害者阴影笼罩，Loki依旧是他们的唯一选择。但是永远不懂什么叫做恰当时机的Thor在Loki解除Grandmaster的保卫系统的时候突然摆出一副严肃的样子。

 

“我想，我们得谈谈。”

 

79.

 

“谈什么？有什么可谈的？”

 

事到如今，也只有Thor这种天真的家伙还相信可以凭着一句轻描淡写的谈谈就解决他们过去至今到未来所有的问题，不愧是Odin家独一无二的珍稀品种，也难怪人人都喜欢他，毕竟物以稀为贵嘛。

 

“你听好了，咱们家从来就没有开诚布公的遗传基因。”

 

“有的，你不知道而已，我们上次谈过之后我觉得就不错。”

 

_不错在哪里？我想宝宝们感受一下你的气息然后你断然拒绝了吗？_

 

但是依旧，Loki什么都没有说，因为开诚布公的确不在他的基因里。他只是同Thor一起端起枪，对着那些被Grandmaster放出来的弃子们一通扫射。

 

“Odin将我们俩带至一起，而他的离世又让我们分离，你是不是觉得这听起来很有诗意？”

 

“从此开始你我最好形同陌路，两位皇子，随波逐流。”Loki在打开下一层的防御机制前下了总结，只是可惜，那个突然冒出来的家伙破坏了这个总结的美感。

 

“你看你这不是谈的挺好的嘛。”Thor随手结果了那个打断者的性命。

 

“好啊，如果你想谈的话，我觉得我还是留在这里比较好。”Loki突然来了兴致。

 

_反正也是最后的机会了，我们之间那个明知结果却还没有答案的游戏，不如一次了结如何？_

 

“我也是这样想的。”

 

“你刚刚是同意我的观点了？”

 

“那还用说，这个地方对你来说简直完美。这个蛮荒、混乱的不法之地简直像是专程替你打造的一样，弟弟，你在这里一定能有一番成就的。”

 

“你是真心觉得我只配得到这些吗？”

 

_那你强行隐瞒掉你身上对于Thor_ _来说善和美的那一面只展现给他恶与丑的那一面然后不停地引诱他背叛爱的誓言本身是否就对他有些不公平呢？_

“Loki，你曾是我的整个世界，我觉得我们俩能这样并肩作战直到永远。但是到了最后我却黯然发现，你还是你而我还是我。我不知道，可能你还有着一丝善念吧，但是我们实话实说，你我的命运在很早前就已经背道而驰了。”

_妈妈，太迟了，真的太迟了，也许对他来说，他记忆中的我只剩下恶与丑的那一面反而会比较幸福吧。_

 

“没错。也许我们再不相见就是最好的结局了。”

 

“我就知道这是你一直以来想要的。”Thor微笑着确认。

 

“嘿，我们来玩‘救命’游戏吧。”Thor今天似乎执着于要把童年回忆全部来一遍。

 

“什么？”

 

“救命啊~”

 

“不玩。”

 

“来吧，你喜欢的。”

 

“我恨死那个了。”

 

“那个超棒的，每次都很有用。”

 

“每次都让我丢脸到家了。”

 

“那你怎么才肯玩那个？”

 

“这样吧。”Loki叹了口气，“给我一点你的神力我就陪你玩。”

 

“你要那个干什么用？”

 

“这个你就不用管了，你要我牺牲陪你玩你的‘救命’游戏，你牺牲一点神力给我，一样换一样。”

 

Thor一脸怀疑，但是终于还是握住了Loki伸过来的手输送了一点神力过去。他以为Loki会接下来用它来干点什么，但Loki只是闭上双眼，将那丁点的神力握在手心，Thor就这么看着那点微微的白光渐渐消失无踪，他翻了翻眼睛把那一丝疑惑抛到了脑后，电梯门在他俩面前缓缓打开。

 

“救命，求求你们！！”Thor扶着一动不动的Loki出来，“我弟弟就要死了！”

 

Loki突然觉得其实这个游戏也挺不错的，至少这一次他倒是真的快要死了，而等他真的死掉的那一刻，Thor最好是能把他的哭腔演的再真一点。

 

“救他，救救他！！”

 

Thor就这么把Loki整个人扔了出去砸翻了一整支巡逻部队并为此得意洋洋。而从地上爬起来的Loki觉得是时候重新帮Thor再确认一遍他的记忆了。

 

_那么就让我最后再来确认一下你记忆中那个恶与丑的我然后就此说再见吧。_

 

“虽然我觉得根本没有什么区别——”

 

“哎……Loki。”Thor从Loki说要加入他们起就一直在等着这一出呢。

 

“我知道我自己背叛过你很多次，但这一次真的不是私人原因，抓住你的回报可是相当丰厚呢。”

 

Thor觉得有点好笑的是，自己明明料到了这一出，却居然不会因为再度被Loki背叛而特别生气：“你这么做的时候就没有一丝感情上的负担吗？”

 

_感情上的负担？Thor_ _，你永远都不会知道的。_

 

“还是让它随风而逝更为简单点。”

 

“我同意。”Thor微笑着举起了控制器，然后随手调到了最大档，后背被贴了控制环的Loki自然是抽搐着倒在了地上。

 

“唔……看起来相当痛苦啊。”Thor慢悠悠地走过来检视Loki的状态，“亲爱的弟弟，你变得越来越容易看透了。我信任你，你却背叛我，一次又一次不断循环。你看Loki，人生总是需要成长需要改变的，但你看起来似乎只想停留在原地。我猜我想告诉你的是，你也许可以一直是谎言与诡计之神，但你的能力远不止此。”

 

Thor随手丢掉了手中的控制器：“这个我就先丢那了，不管怎么说，既然你我都找到了属于自己的位置，那就祝你好运吧。”

 

Loki目送着Thor将指挥官号开了出去，然后他叹了口气，那个被丢在远处地面上的控制器在一阵绿色光芒后变成一块长条的石头，Loki关掉了手里握着的真正的控制器，顺手拿下了背后那个控制环后坐起身体维持着那个姿势发呆。他低头看着自己的腹部，再次张开的手掌里出现了一个微弱的白色光球。

 

Loki就这样一路坐到了Korg带着他的起义“大军”赶到的时候。

 

“嘿，伙计，我们就要上那艘大船了，你要一起吗？”

 

“行啊，你们看起来的确极度缺乏一个真正的领导者。”

 

“啊，多谢~”

 

*********************************************************************

 

Loki到达阿斯加德的时候，一群人正在彩虹桥上打得如火如荼，这一次他依旧带着自己的鹿角头盔，在滚滚浓雾里站在最高的地方。

 

“你们的救世主在此！”

 

这一出谢幕终于到了Loki最满意的部分，然后他走向彩虹桥，看了看桥下正和Hulk打成一团的Fenris。

 

“好好咬他，对，就是这样，把他摁在地上狠揍一顿。”

 

然后Loki无视那些复活的冥界战士一点点走向了Thor，他的哥哥带着浑身耀眼的闪电从天而降落在了Loki面前。

 

“你来晚了。”

 

“她要了你一只眼睛是吗，也算是不错的代价了，呵呵，Odin……son”Loki看见Thor的新造型后笑了笑，接着他和Thor同Valkyrie一起站在彩虹桥上，Hela缓缓地从对面朝他们走过来。

 

“你试着用闪电劈过她了吗？”

 

“我刚才用有史以来最强大的闪电劈过她了，什么事也没发生。”

 

对于Thor的控诉Loki居然是一副与有荣焉的样子点了点头：“我想也是。”

 

“我们只需要拖住她，让大家安全地上船就行了。”Valkyrie说出了她的建议。

 

“没有那么简单的，Hela在阿斯加德的时间越长，她就会变得越强大，她会一路追杀我们，我们必须在这里解决她。”

 

“所以我们该怎么办？”Valkyrie看着否定她的提议的Thor。

 

“Loki，从来我们所要做的都不是阻止诸神黄昏，而是制造诸神黄昏，Surtur的王冠还在收藏室那里。”终于想到对策的Thor转头看着Loki。

 

 “你说的没有错，哥哥，从来我们所做的都不是阻止诸神黄昏，而是制造了它。” Loki终于对着Thor开怀大笑，然后他拉着Thor转向了还在恶斗的Hulk和Fenris的方向。

 

“那头黑色的巨狼，你记住他的名字，他叫Fenris，而在我们面前的人，你也一样好好地给我记住她的样子，她叫做Hela。”

 

说完话的Loki变成幻影消失，而下一刻他出现在了Hela的身后举起小刀试图攻击对方。死亡女神带着轻蔑地笑容一下闪过Loki的攻击后转过身。

 

“Loki你在干什么？！！你打不过她的，快去收藏室那里！！”被打断计划的Thor拼命地朝着Loki和Hela的方向跑去。

 

“就拿着一把小刀就想来对付我？”Hela的手里再次出现了那把巨剑，“我还以为我的小弟弟会比另一个稍稍聪明一点呢。”

 

“Loki！！！！！！！！”在Thor的大喊声里Hela的巨剑刺穿了Loki的腹部。

 

“嗷~~~~~~~~~~”Fenris痛苦的嘶喊声从彩虹桥下传来，同样的，刚刚刺穿了Loki的Hela不解地盯着自己的双手。

 

“怎样……做阿斯加德的王好玩吗？”Loki一手握着腹部残留的剑柄一手摸上了Hela的脸颊，“很抱歉……不能……让你继续过瘾了。”

 

Hela张开嘴吐露出一些无意义的呻吟，她猛地抓住Loki试图稳住自己从内部迅速崩解的身体。

 

“你对我……做了什么？”

 

Loki只是拨开了Hela额头散乱的黑发，他们俩的身高差让他刚刚好可以亲吻她的额头。

 

“我很抱歉……Hela。”

 

奔到半路的Thor几乎完全不敢相信眼前突然发生的巨大变化，整个阿斯加德的天空被一片红色的光芒覆盖，Thor眼看着那光芒以一种恼人的频率开始闪烁。然后他的耳边听到了Loki的声音，但那听起来完全没有他弟弟平常说话时的生动，反而带着一种无机质的炼金傀儡式的一板一眼。

 

“关键变量产生命运悖论，修正，修正失败，命运线锁定，纠错任务开始，无关变量抛出。”

 

“抛出。”

 

“抛出。”

 

Thor僵硬着身体看着刚刚还存在的阿斯加德人一个个消失不见，然后到了Heimdall，再然后是Valkyrie。

 

“抛出。”

 

Thor感受到了从背后而来的一股巨大的拉扯力量。

 

“不！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Thor猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己赤裸着全身躺在一张巨大的床上，从四周墨绿色的床单和帷帐，阳台外面阿斯加德平静的风景和满地散乱的魔法书堆里，Thor大概可以判断出，自己现在身处于Loki的寝宫。

 

而这个四周充满了Loki烙印的房间里唯一不存在的事物就是Loki本人。

 

无论是对于刚才种种Thor可以发誓是亲身经历的回忆还是现在身处的状态，他唯一可以肯定的是——

 

这个世界不太对头。

 

80.

 

“Loki？？”Thor坐在床上茫然四顾，但是很显然的，这个空无一人的房间里不会有人回答他。

 

“Loki！！”Thor的声音听起来带着怒火，“出来！！现在不是适合你恶作剧开玩笑的时间！”

 

整个房间内的沉默如同一种赤裸裸的嘲讽。

 

“Loki！！！！”Thor跳下床扫倒了床边的一摞魔法书堆。过大的动作让他的眼睛捕捉到了一缕金色。这时的Thor才带着惶惑的神情拿起自己的一缕头发放在眼前检视，那的确是跟了他两千多年的金色长发没错。“出来！！告诉我这是怎么回事！”

 

Thor开始像个疯子一样在房间里转着圈，奇怪的是当他的大脑放开对于身体的控制，这个本该对于他来说像个迷宫一样的房间反倒变得熟悉起来。Thor的脚步在一大堆硬皮书籍手稿和实验器具中间穿梭，却再没有发生任何倒塌或是碎裂的事件，莽撞的Thor居然同轻盈的Loki一样在他的房间里游刃有余。

 

在Thor自己都没有意识到的时候，他走出了书籍的迷宫来到了阳台的落地窗边，Loki似乎不太喜欢光亮的环境，所以他房间内大部分的落地窗前，厚厚的墨绿色窗帘总是盖得严严实实的。Thor猛地执起两边的窗帘双手一扬，“哗”地一声后绿色的窗帘飘扬在半空中，而骤然射进来的阳光让Thor眯起了眼睛。

 

打开落地窗之后的视野比刚刚阳台一角的一瞥更清晰地反映出了阿斯加德的全貌，Thor的眼神随意飘过几个角落就能看见阿斯加德的民众悠闲生活的场景。而这种平静恰恰是最不对劲的地方，那些残存的人民不是应该被Hela到处追杀四处躲藏吗？为什么无论Thor多么用力寻找都没有找到一个冥界战士的身影？阿斯基德就像是几年前Thor的记忆里的一样。

 

Thor开始怀疑Loki的魔法到底能不能做到这种程度。

 

Thor又绕了一圈回到床边开始找衣服，很奇怪的是，他在床边看见一整套绿色的内衬，虽然他和Loki的身高差不多，但他只是抖开那套衣服一看肩宽就明白那是自己的衣服。但是Thor从来都不喜欢穿绿色的衣服。这并非是因为他讨厌绿色，Loki的绿色眼瞳一直就是他眼里最美的颜色，可他真心觉得那是只适合Loki的颜色，一念邪毒一念生机，Thor觉得比较崇尚率真直白的自己驾驭不了这么复杂的颜色。

 

但现在不论如何Thor有着比服装品味严重地多的事需要解决，所以他将就着穿上了“自己”的绿色衣服后打开了Loki寝宫的大门，结果看见Fandral迎面朝他走了过来。

 

“陛下，诸位大臣们已经在议事厅集合了您却迟迟未到，所以臣下被他们打发过来看看情况。”

 

“你还活着？”Thor真的觉得出了很大的事了，“还有你叫我什么？”

 

Fandral打理地一丝不苟的漂亮小胡子在微微地抽搐，但Thor的身份毕竟已经不同以往他们之间可以随意玩笑打趣的年代：“托您的福，臣下的身体目前非常健康，短时间内应该是死不了的，陛·下。”

 

Fandral特意强调了最后那两个字：“我想阿斯加德如今有比臣下的健康更值得陛下关系的事，所以如果陛下没有别的吩咐了的话，还请跟我来吧。”

 

Thor稀里糊涂地跟着Fandral到了议事厅，御前集会的内容有一大堆经济内政国防外交这类让他光用听的就觉得一个头两个大的问题。Thor用一连串的嗯嗯啊啊好不容易熬过了这噩梦一样的数小时，等那些满脸褶子的老臣终于退下去后Thor终于看向了Fandral，后者出于多年朋友的立场想留下来确认一下新王的状态。

 

“Fandral，你能不能回答我一个问题。”这个问题的答案大概是能最快帮他弄清楚他前后经历的两个相差巨大的世界之间到底发生了什么的一种方式了，“Loki在哪里？我觉得他可能对我的记忆之类的动了点手脚。”

 

Fandral露出了那种果然如此的表情，他脸上哀婉叹息明显到了Thor觉得自己好像成了某个悲惨的被同情对象。

 

“Thor，Loki在四年前就死在瓦特海姆了。”

 

Thor松了口气笑起来，谢天谢地这是他今天听过的最好的消息了。

 

“不，所有人都被他骗了，其实他伪装成了Odin——”Thor站起身来，想找到支持自己说辞的证据，然后他从议事厅那里望出去，看见了金宫前广场上那尊巨大的带着鹿角头盔的雕像，“你看，那个，那就是他下令给自己造的东西，除了他还有谁会做这种事呢？”

 

“不……”Fandral的同情已经溢于言表了，“那是您一年前自己下令建造的。”

 

“你开什么玩笑，我为什么要下令建造那种东西？我可以发誓在今天早上我睁开眼睛前，Loki还是同我在一起的，就在那边的彩虹桥上——”

 

“Thor，已经四年了，你早晚都得接受这一点的，Loki已经死了……”Fandral不忍心再听Thor叙述他和Loki那并不存在的昨天，所以出言打断了他。

 

“我不是在胡说八道！”Thor也急了，“我昨天和Loki一起在彩虹桥上，在那之前，我们一起流落到了宇宙边缘一颗叫做萨卡的星球上，我们偷了萨卡星主人，一个叫什么Grandmaster的老疯子的飞船才回到阿斯加德的。”

 

“昨天你在阿斯加德，前天，再前天都在阿斯加德，本月里没有人使用过彩虹桥，我从没听说过那个地方，你也绝没有在近期访问过那里。”

 

“不，不不不不……”Thor不停地摇头来否定Fandral述说中的那个世界和他自己认知中的世界的差距，“不是的，不是这样的，不对……”

 

Thor丢下带着怜悯眼神不停叹息的Fandral落荒而逃，金宫门口的广场还是一片和平繁荣的景象，只是那个树立在那里的Loki的雕像在Thor的眼里看起来无比违和。就在Thor抬头盯着Loki雕像的间隙里，不停有阿斯加德的民众带着Thor不认识的鲜花前来放在雕像的脚底，那些献花的民众简短地祈祷后转身离开，其中有几位大胆的在路过Thor的身边时躬身行了个礼后说了句话，这些话无一例外都是——

 

“陛下，请节哀。”

 

现在Thor真的确定，这个世界真的不对头。


	9. Chapter 9

81.

 

Thor就这样浑浑噩噩地在这个对他来说什么都对也什么都不对的广场内游逛，不知不觉间又再度来到了那处他发现Loki假扮Odin的露天剧院之前。Thor瞄了一眼舞台，上面好像还是在演那出严重扭曲事实的《阿斯加德的Loki之殇》。

 

_呵呵，还想骗我，这世上除了你，还有谁能知道当时的情况并且会这么无聊地弄出这一出完全愚弄大众的东西。_

 

“出来吧，Loki，我不知道你在哪里，但我知道你一定在附近看着我的笑话，我承认这次的幻术很厉害，我也承认我上当受骗了。我认输了可以吗？现在，出来，我们有更重要的事要做！！！”

 

Thor的眼神恶狠狠地扫过每一个周围的民众，好像他们中的任何一个人都可以在下一秒变成Loki，然而这些百姓与他眼神相对，眼中除了怜悯还是怜悯。

 

“出来啊！！！！！Loki！！！！！！！！！”

 

恼羞成怒的Thor喘着粗气被围在人群的中央，站在闹市中的孤王，像疯子一样地说着胡话，呼唤一个早已死透了的人。Thor在右边眼眶感觉到一阵湿意的时候才下意识地摸向自己的眼睛，其实不用确认，他明明接受到的就是双眼的视野。

 

“不！！！你不能离我而去，Loki，吾爱，若失了你我将一无所有，我的双足被生生折断，使我再无法追上你的脚步，我的双手将被斩去，使我再无法记载我对你饱含的爱意，我的双眼失去光明，使我再无法看见你让我心醉的容颜，我的喉咙残破沙哑，使我再无法于天地间呼唤我挚爱的名。Loki，你怎可如此弃我而去，使我万念俱灰。”

 

台上表演Thor的演员不顾台下发生了什么继续敬业地演出，他抱着地上快要断气的Loki念完了大段的充满古典修辞的独白，而真正的Thor却快要被他恶心地吐出来了。

 

“你给我闭嘴！！！！”

 

_我什么时候说过这么肉麻的话？！！_

 

演出因王的愤怒而打断，Thor的表演者快速地对台下行了个礼。

 

“陛下，这段台词是上周刚刚修改后经由您亲自核定的，您是否认为我们在这里表现地还不够深情还需要再加强？”演员满脸的诚恳，Thor却觉得荒谬绝伦。

 

“什么？！！你再说一遍！”

 

“陛下，您之前要求的，说这一段您的台词依旧不够深情，还不足以让神后陛下在临终前感受到您的满腔爱意，所以我们根据您的要求又往里加入了一些内容。”

 

这个世界疯了。

 

Thor觉得自己再无法呆在这处所有人都是疯子的空间里，所以他拨开人群逃回了最初他睁开眼睛的地方，也许他一开始就掉进了什么陷阱里，所以才会陷入这个疯狂的世界里。打开Loki的寝宫门后Thor直接冲向了他的床头柜，拉开一个抽屉后他看见一本厚厚的硬皮书。尽管按照Thor平常的性格怎么也不会去碰这种东西，但这次他还是拿起来随意地翻了几页。当他将书的封皮朝上打开时，一张纸片晃晃悠悠地落在了地上。Thor认出那上面有自己的字迹。

 

Thor捡起那张纸片，上面的字句断断续续，充满了各种涂改，潦草的字迹显出Thor写下它的时候混乱无比的心情。但是到底还是自己写下的东西，Thor在努力辨认了一番后，认出上面写了——

 

“这个世界错了，Loki明明在瓦特海姆是假死，他将Odin放逐到了中庭，自己在阿斯加德竖起了自己的雕像，排了一出荒谬的舞台剧。我在穆斯贝尔海姆杀掉Surtur后识破了他的伪装。然后我们去中庭见到了真正的Odin最后一面，他告诉我其实我还有一位邪恶的长姐叫做Hela，身为死亡女神的她多年来的野心就是要占据阿斯加德侵略整个宇宙，她随手捏碎了Mjolnir，然后Loki开启了彩虹桥引狼入室将她带入了阿斯加德，而我们俩则在传送的过程中被她打落至一处叫做萨卡的边缘星球。我被一个叫Grandmaster的老疯子抓住送去决斗，还被迫剪掉了头发，Loki却不知怎么早到了几周和那个疯子打得火热。好在角斗场上所谓的冠军其实是Hulk，我说服了他同我一起回来同Hela战斗，同行的还有我们在那里遇见的Valkyrie。”

 

Thor无法形容自己如获至宝的心情，这张纸片证明了他的记忆完全没有问题，而是这个世界出了问题。Thor迫不及待地翻过了纸片看向背面的记载。

 

“Loki带着我们潜入了那个老疯子的机库，但他再度背叛我的行为被我识破了，我用控制器把他留在原地同另两位伙伴先回到了阿斯加德。但是在同Hela的较量里我虽然觉醒了不使用Mjolnir也能掌控雷电的方法，但依旧对Hela毫无作用，她夺走了我的右眼。此时我终于明白我们的目标不应是阻止诸神黄昏而是制造它，于是我交代后赶来的Loki用永恒之火复活了Surtur。最终阿斯加德同Hela一起葬身于Surtur的剑下，但我们拯救了所有的人民一起前往地球准备重建阿斯加德。我以为Loki原本要选择独自在宇宙流浪了，但令人惊喜的是，这次他选择与我同行。就在一切就快要重新好起来的时候，我们在宇宙里遇见了Thanos的飞船，我的一半人民与Heimdall一起被Thanos杀死，还有就是……”

 

Thor的字迹到这里开始变得歪歪斜斜的，好像写字的人控制不住自己下笔的力量。

 

“Thanos抓住了我逼Loki交出了宇宙魔方，Loki不愿意见我受刑就妥协了。然后他试图刺杀Thanos失败，当着我的面……Thanos生生地……捏断了他的……脖子…………”

 

本来令Thor兴奋的纸片瞬间变得重逾千斤。

 

_不，这张纸上写的也是错的，这也不是世界真的样子。_

_Loki_ _他明明……明明是……_

_当着我的面，_

_被Hela_ _杀死了。_

 

虽然持续质疑着这个世界本身的真实性，但事到如今，Thor似乎开始思考，在这三个他所接触到的世界里至少有一个共同点。那就是——

 

Loki死了。

 

82.

 

不，Thor摇着头否认了自己的结论。他至今仍清楚地记得他坐在萨卡的监狱里对于Loki所说的每一句话。

 

_“让死亡远离我，让一切归于我。”_

 

Thor再一次默念这句被Loki刻在自己匕首之上的他亲口承认也为之实践的唯一的真实。

 

_“上次的我明明已经提醒自己应该相信你刻在自己的刀上那句唯一对自己诚实的话，我应该对自己重申你在你的刀上早已表明你是多么贪生怕死掠夺成性，可是当你消失在我的眼前，我却还是信以为真了。所以如果还有下一次，我会反复默念那两句话，告诉自己你一定又是伪装了自己的死亡，然后密谋给这个宇宙带来什么新的危险动荡。”_

 

 _是的，_ Thor再次对自己重复， _他还活着，小心别被他骗了。_

 

Thor的身上有一点很奇怪，明明他对于拿Loki玩“救命”游戏这件事乐此不疲，他可以对着不同的人一遍遍地说“我弟弟快死了，救救他。”而当他的弟弟真的“死”在他的面前，他又开始反复迟疑觉得这里面会有什么问题。

 

_Loki_ _一定还在哪里冷眼旁观着我这副失魂落魄的蠢样，找到他，就会有这一切的答案了！！我的记忆和那张纸片上说的不同之处是从阿斯加德开始分岔，那至少证明阿斯加德之前的经历应该是真实的……萨卡！对，去萨卡！！_

“萨卡？我的确知道那是哪儿，但陛下您确定您需要去那种边缘的不法蛮荒之地？”Heimdall不解地看着急切的Thor，他提出要求时急切的神态就好像他若不能立即亲自去萨卡的话，阿斯加德下一秒就要毁灭了一样。

 

“是的Heimdall，我必须去那里，那对我、对阿斯加德、对这个世界都极端重要。”

 

“好吧，不过彩虹桥连接那里的时候会有些……小问题，总之您到那的时候自己会发现的，这是由于萨卡的特殊地理位置形成的，所以当您回来时也请您原路回来。”

 

“不就是恶魔的屁眼吗，我早有准备了。”Heimdall听见了Thor走进彩虹桥的光芒时的自言自语，但他真的是第一次听王说这么粗俗的字眼。

 

Thor果然又从恶魔的屁眼里和一堆垃圾一起掉进了萨卡星，而这一次迎接他的，并不是代号142的Valkyrie，而是Grandmaster那位凶悍的女将军Topaz：“欢迎阿斯加德的新王，雷神冕下光临萨卡，Grandmaster正在等您。”

 

Thor本能地就跟着Topaz走了，几分钟后他突然回过味来：“等一下，所以你们知道我是雷神不是雷主？”

 

基于不要随便给萨卡招惹敌人的立场考虑，Topaz只是沉默地点了点头而没有回过身去给Thor一个“关爱智障”的眼神。

 

在Thor看起来，Grandmaster依旧一副疯疯癫癫的样子在派对间那里接待了Thor，只是这次他热情地欢迎了Thor一番并介绍了一大堆的萨卡特有的娱乐活动，尤其是向他推荐几日后的冠军决斗，似乎完全不计较Thor之前把萨卡搞得一团糟的仇。

 

“抱歉打断一下，我这次来的主要目的是想请问，我的弟弟……Loki，就是之前和你关系很好的那一位，是不是还在萨卡？”

 

Grandmaster收起了他那副为老不尊的笑容，而是认真地检视了一下Thor的表情，发现雷神并没有拿这件事开玩笑后，他也收起了玩笑的态度。

 

“我和Loki的确关系还不错，我一向乐于和他这样有奇思妙想的新晋魔法师交流研究心得，但是以萨卡星上的年历来说，我已经有一万多年没有见过他了，就算以外界的时间来说，也至少有一百多年了吧。”

 

“怎么可能？我和他不是不久前才从萨卡离开的吗。”

 

“不久前？虽然我对于边境的管理也就那样，但是我从不记得所谓的雷神光临过我的星球。”

 

“我来过，我还和你的冠军打了一场。”

 

“我不得不说你比我想象中的要有趣，雷神和我钟爱的冠军大战一场这简直是个天才的想法啊，所以如果这种事情真的发生在萨卡的话，我是不可能错过的，然而我并没有任何这方面的记忆，我猜也许你经历了某个幻境，把幻觉当成了现实。”

 

Thor低头将手指抵在额头，也许Loki在Thor不经意间已经用幻术把他的脑子变成了一团浆糊，他在等他放弃抵抗，放弃追寻真相，这样Loki就能带着胜利者的嘲讽将Thor贬得一文不值，Thor知道自己绝不会让他得逞的。

 

“如果……我是真的想找到Loki，我该怎么做？”Thor不愿意承认自己是真的走投无路了，才会想到和一个老疯子求教。

 

“雷神，我希望你要明白一点，我接待你，只是出于一名星球领主对于另一位领主的尊重，我本身并不欠你什么，所以也没有义务解答你的困惑。”

 

“你需要什么代价？”Thor已经准备好了任何代价，毕竟至少现在他是九界名义上的王了，而更加幸运的是，目前阿斯基德所包含的概念依旧不止于人民。

 

“刚刚你提过和我的冠军打了一场是吗？把它变成现实吧，无论输赢我都会告诉你怎么做的。”

 

Thor没有多说一句废话径直朝着Grandmaster的竞技场走去。

 

第二次的决斗场上依旧座无虚席，只是这一次Thor保住了自己挚爱的金色长发，虽然他多少有了一点心理准备，仍然在看见自己的对手是Hulk的时候心中一凉。

 

Thor已经不再确定自己是否和Loki一起造访过萨卡星了。

 

在一边闪躲着Hulk的攻击一边说了一连串的“太阳快要下山了”依旧无果后，Thor不得不承认，有魔力的并不是这句话本身而是说这句话的人，若是Natasha本人在这里的话，说不定同样也能凭借一句“Tony在跳钢管舞”让Hulk变回Bruce。不过雷神还是有比“太阳下山”更为直接的办法，早已掌握了雷电规则的Thor在几次不停增加电流量的大功率电击后，成功地把活蹦乱跳的Hulk电成了躺在地上不知所措的Bruce。

 

“我是让你和我的冠军打一场，不是让你把他变成一个一无是处的弱小又惊慌的魔法学徒的。”事后Grandmaster大大地抱怨了一番，但却并没有阻止Thor提出的要带走曾经的战友Bruce的请求，对于他来说，Hulk是个很好的打发无聊时间的玩物，Bruce只是个无趣又无知的学者。

 

但Grandmaster依旧按照事先说好的那样履行了约定，他张开手掌，上面飘浮着几个不同的符号。

 

“我们魔法师之间，日常沟通都会使用魔法印记，每一个魔法印记的形状都是魔法师本人对于他或她所理解的世界的最准确概括。”Grandmaster为一看就是魔法白痴的Thor稍稍讲解了一番，“当然这几个印记的所有者都是能达到宇宙承认的大魔导师级别的魔法师的印记。通常我们要等上成千上万年才会有一个新的印记加入这个行列。”

 

“然而最近短短的几年间，就有好几个印记熄灭了。”Grandmaster将一个“∞”形状的魔法印记展示在Thor的面前，“这是最新熄灭的一个，中庭的至尊法师的印记。可惜那个孩子了，她明明非常年轻，才华横溢，人类还是太过脆弱了。”

 

“再来就是四年前，对于魔法界来说灾难性的一年，也是同你息息相关的一年。”Grandmaster的左右手上各出现了两个复杂地多的印记。其中一个是一个花环，上面有着四朵不同的花朵，两朵稍大些，两朵则小一些；另一个是一条盘踞缠绕在一根权杖之上的蛇。但同那位至尊法师的印记一样，这两个印记均是黯淡无光，“这个花环是你母亲的魔法印记，这条蛇就是Loki的了，既然它们已经都处于熄灭的状态了，所以我想你应该比我更清楚，他们两位在四年前都死了。”

 

“我不知道什么动机促使你执意地去找一个已经死了的人，或许是因为Loki的神格所代表的规则给予了你最后的一丝念想，但通常一个人的生死很难欺骗他所代表的魔法印记。不过我也不排除Loki专门研究出了屏蔽这个印记的感应的方法，毕竟他总是我们当中各种点子最多的一个。所以如果你真的想要找一个已经不存在的人，拿着这个印记去吧，如果Loki真的活着而他和这个印记足够近的话，它也许会被重新点亮吧。”

 

于是带着Loki的魔法印记和Bruce再一次取道恶魔的屁眼并在阿斯加德中转后到达了纽约。

 

83.

 

把Bruce扔到Tony那里让他们两个开始表演“这两年你去哪里了？”“你才是，我从刚刚一路走过来已经有好几个人问我内战的事了，到底内战是什么？”之类的对话后Thor就直接去了177A布里克街。

 

这一次Thor依旧只是敲了两下门之后就诡异地进了屋子，不过对这种状况已经是一回生二回熟的他淡定地站在原地等着Stephen飘到了他眼前。

 

“不知雷神大驾光临寒舍，究竟有何指教？”

 

“你之前……见过我吗？”经历过萨卡星的那一段后，Thor对于这个世界的疯狂程度已经有了一定的心理准备。

 

“未曾，在地球经历了至尊法师的替换之后，这是首次有阿斯加德的神王陛下访问此地。”

 

好在Thor还算是经得起打击，所以他并没有纠结于Stephen给出的这个答案：“所以说……你自然也没见过我弟弟Loki是吗？”

 

“我的职责之一就是持续监视那些来自其他星域的可能会对这个世界造成潜在威胁的人或者生物。在这其中，你家那个收养的弟弟Loki就算是其中之一。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“幸运的是，自我就任至尊法师以来，他并没有踏足过地球的范围，所以我希望你能确保他今后也能远离此地。”

 

Thor好不容易才忍住了告诉Stephen一个死人是不会再来光顾地球的冲动，他才不会因为自己的轻信去误导一名中庭法师而让他钟爱的地球暴露在可能的威胁里，对，Thor拒绝自己不自觉地成为Loki阴谋的帮凶之一。

 

“谢谢你的信息，那么我先告辞了。”Thor转身准备朝着大门的方向走去。

 

“嗯？你只要知道这些吗？我还以为你会关心正在地球隐居的Odin的行踪呢。”

 

已经转完身的Thor硬生生地又把上半身给扳了回来，动作幅度之大差点让他闪到了腰。然后Thor又不得不忍受了一段Stephen弄出来的突兀的空间变换，好在这次学乖了的他在对方问自己饮料的时候大声说了“不用，谢谢。”免得这些玩意洒出来弄的自己一身。不过似乎无论这个世界怎样地出乎Thor的意料，有些东西终归还是一成不变，Stephen最终替Thor画了一个金色的传送圈，目的地依然是挪威那处无人的海边悬崖。

 

从里面一脚踏出的Thor还是看见Odin背对着他正在看海。

 

众神之父仿佛感受到了身后的空间裂痕，他转过身看见Thor站在原地，虽然表面仍旧看起来同以往的雷神并无两样，但身为一名父亲，Odin能看见Thor隐藏在平静表象之下的不安与迷茫。

 

“想不到仅仅两年的阿斯加德君王生涯已经把你摧毁至此，果然，无论是对于阿斯加德还是你来说，Loki的存在都是必要的。”

 

“父亲……”不知道是因为失而复得的喜悦，还是对于那个近在咫尺的答案的恐惧，Thor感觉自己的双眼湿润起来，“请告诉我，Loki是否在瓦特海姆诈死后偷偷回到阿斯加德阴谋夺取了王位并用邪恶的魔法将您放逐到此地？”

 

“诈死？”继Frigga死后Thor难得又再次在Odin的脸上看见了悲伤的表情，“我倒希望他真的是诈死，那样都不用他来抢，我自然会把阿斯加德交给他的。”

 

“您说什么？”

 

这个世界仿佛是嫌它对于Thor来说还不够疯狂似的，虽然Thor记得自己曾对Odin说过他认为Loki才是更适合的王位继承人，但如果Odin是这么容易被三言两语就能说服的人，那Thor至今的人生选择就会大有不同。那样的话，当他以为自己的亲生弟弟就是自己的绝对适配，他从一开始他就会去祈求Odin让他们在一起，而不是转投让命运掩盖Loki的身份这样的选项从而弄出后面那一大堆悔之莫及的蠢事。

 

“您是说，如果Loki没有死在瓦特海姆，您会让他来继承阿斯加德？”

 

“不，阿斯加德的继承者只会是你，但Loki是我亲自培养和属意的决定真正阿斯加德域内大小事务和前进方向的掌舵人。”

 

“我不明白……”

 

“没有人比你更适合王位，因为民众需要仰望的是一个道德标杆，一位精神领袖，一名能带着他们一往无前克服万难的领导者。而你，Thor，你从小坚信勇敢与荣耀，在大大小小的战役里你击败了无数强敌，为九界的和平无私奔走，九界各处的人民都曾目睹过你为了他们而战的英姿，他们感激你为他们现今的幸福生活所作出的努力。所以当你登高一呼，人们便愿意团结在你的周围，接受你的领导，让你为他们指引方向，这就是一名王者所需要的全部美德。”

 

“但是仅有美德的王是无法治国的，内政的决策、经济的振兴、外交的权衡、国防的考量都需要各种角度的计算和算计，你要平衡的不只有国内的种族、阶级、权利和财富，还有国与国之间的利益拉扯。这一切的一切，不是光靠你嘴上喊着荣耀和勇气，再用锤子击倒几个敌人就可以解决的，这些事物无一不需要谎言权谋诡计和暗算的参与，而这些，恰恰都是Loki所擅长的。”

 

“难道您对Loki的期许不仅仅只是阿斯加德与约顿海姆缔结和平的象征？”

 

“我从来就没在乎过什么约顿海姆，只要Loki一心为了阿斯加德，我甚至不在乎他是我的亲生孩子或是养子。同样的，我也不在乎他同你之间的感情究竟是如何，他作为我为你选定的神后这仅仅只是我确保他忠于阿斯加德的最简易和有效的手段，Alpha和Omega之间的链接能保证互相之间的绝对忠诚，他会因为忠于你而忠于阿斯加德。这也就是为什么中间他把自己变成了Alpha之后我惊慌地以为自己花费巨大的心血却替阿斯加德培养了一名敌人，所以我囚禁了他并让你疏远他，我怕他的不甘和野心吞噬你也吞噬整个国家。但是后来，他在瓦特海姆的牺牲让我看清了他的内心，我才明白即便没有同你之间的链接，他的真心依旧是向着阿斯加德也是向着你的。所以如果他在那里只是诈死，我会欢欣鼓舞于我对身后事的谋划终于完整实现，那样我就会欣然地将王位交给Loki，让他以我的身份坐上王位实践个几年，然后就将整个国家一并托付给你们两个。这样我这个年迈的神王就可以安心地步入英灵殿堂，面对祖先的质问坦然地回答我替阿斯加德留下了一个光明的未来。”

 

_“_ _如果我说，我没有对他做过任何事，王位是他亲自让给我的，你会信吗？”_

_“Loki_ _，4_ _年不见，你编谎话的能力明显大不如前了，你自己觉得这话我会信吗？”_

 

Thor陡然发觉，原来他记忆中的世界里，当时的Loki并没有撒谎，反而是他的自大专横当面否定了Loki的真实和善良。Thor忽然觉得自己的双腿再支持不住自身的重量，他颓然地跪倒在了悬崖边缘。Odin望了自己的儿子一眼，阿斯加德的新王蜷缩着身体手抱着额头泪流满面。

 

Thor对着那片灰色的一望无际的大海哭得宁静而悲凉。

 

84.

 

Thor曾经那么坚信自己的正确，自认为他在替九界的和平四处奔走之时Loki躺在他阴谋篡取来的王位上洋洋自得地荒废时光。同样的，他也想起在萨卡的监狱里他是如何站在自己构陷出来的受害者立场上对着Loki横加指责，当Loki坚持要他说些什么，他一开口就否认了对方过去一切的所作所为，将他在瓦特海姆的英勇牺牲视为诡计，将他开诚布公的王位由来视为胡说，觉得这样就遂行了他所认为的公平与正义，他甚至都没有留给Loki自我辩解和举证的机会就这样草草地替他定了罪判了刑。

 

_是啊，当我自以为是地判定了事情的始末，给Loki_ _打上了一个加害者的标签，我又怎么会去费心听取一个罪人的解释，难道这就是我所谓的正义？_

_也难怪Loki_ _会笑我伪善，我当时到底说了什么来着？_

_你伪装了自己第二次的死亡，阴谋窃取了王位，夺走了Odin_ _的力量，把他扔在地球上等死，释放了死亡女神，把她一路传送去阿斯加德却把我们俩弄来这个烂地方。_

_除了Hela_ _以外几乎每一句都是错的。_

 

“对了，Hela！！！父亲，您是否还在用力量抵抗Hela的侵蚀，集我们两人之力现在可以一起先将她打倒，这样阿斯加德就能免于死亡女神的威胁了。”

 

“你在说谁？”Odin那疑惑的表情一点不似作伪。

 

“Hela啊，我的姐姐，您的头生子。”

 

“我的什么？”现在轮到Odin用莫名其妙的口吻反问Thor，“从来我就只有你和Loki两个孩子，若是算上血缘关系的话，那就只有你了。”

 

Thor就这样愣愣地看着Odin，众神之父的解释已经荒谬到让Thor没了伤心的力气。这就好像他之前那次在这里听说的故事只是黄粱一梦，他在梦里给自己加了一位强大无可匹敌的姐姐，被对方捏碎了自己的神器，流落到萨卡和昔日的队友大战一场，又回到阿斯加德被姐姐废掉了一只眼睛。现在明明一切回到最初，Thor从自己那个糟糕的梦里清醒了，却又悲哀地发现一切包括阿斯加德的雕像和舞台剧还有Odin都还存在，唯独只有Loki不见了踪影。

 

“我错了！我认输！我投降！只求你告诉我你在哪！！告诉我你还没有死！！”Thor彻底放弃地闭上双眼，他想要宣告放弃抵抗，却连投降的对象都找不出来。

 

“回去阿斯加德吧。”Odin拍了拍已经崩溃的儿子的肩膀，“我知道你不愿意接受Loki已经死了的现实，就连我有的时候都会想如果他只是诈死该有多好，那样我也就不用逼着你去做那些你根本不擅长的事情，但你我总归还是要面对现实的，不论失去Loki让你多么伤痛，学着接受它吧，你的国家和人民需要你。”

 

**********************************************************************

 

王意气风发地离开阿斯加德，不到一天的功夫又失魂落魄地回来了，好在阿斯加德的民众已经都习惯了他这副样子，除了那几个御前会议里的老头依旧不依不饶地要Thor对一大堆他连名字都听不懂的计划决策给出意见之外他还是如愿地回到了Loki的寝宫。

 

再次面对这个场景的Thor已经做不出发怒的表情了，他只是随便找了块空地坐下来，从手边的书堆里随便抽出一本打开，面对着里面一大堆他根本不知道在写什么的公式，手指拂过Loki那繁复而纤细的手写体文字。

 

“你还活着，是吗？”

 

Thor展开了掌心中Grandmaster留给他的Loki的魔法印记，那条蛇依旧死气沉沉地盘踞在权杖之上，当Thor失望地想将那个印记重新收起时，突然间他看见蛇的眼睛一闪而过一点绿光，激动地冲出房间的Thor撞翻了身边的一堆魔法书。

 

_我就知道！！！我就知道你是骗我的！我就知道你没有死！！_

 

Thor带着那个印记围着阿斯加德绕了一大圈，人群对于王时不时发疯的行为似乎已经习以为常，然而Thor从满怀希望找到犹豫不定再到自我怀疑，那个印记再没有亮过。那种虚幻的刺激过后是更大的空虚，Thor颓丧地沉下双肩，像只丧家犬般回到他看见那个印记闪光的地方。

 

_拜托，再亮一下，告诉我这不是我的幻觉，求你了……_

 

然而Thor盯着那条印记上的蛇看到自己的眼睛发疼，它都没有再回应过他的期待。筋疲力尽的雷神起身朝着那张铺着绿色床单的床铺走去，他实在是没有那个心情和体力再回去自己的那一间睡了。Thor面朝下一头栽进床铺陷入名义上属于Loki的地盘，他侧过脸盯着自己手心里的魔法印记，当他张开双手尽量撑大自己所占有的面积，一点点绿光再次出现在蛇的眼睛里。

 

Thor猛地在床上坐起身，可是那点点微光又再度消失了，这次Thor小心翼翼，几乎以寸许为单位一点点移动那个印记搜寻，终于发现当他接近床头柜的时候，印记又再度微微发亮。Thor打开抽屉，看见里面躺着的那本夹杂着那张纸片的硬皮书，那绿光又稍稍地变强了一点，这一次，他小心翼翼地将那本书重新拿起来，翻开封面后，扉页里有一支看起来尖利地像是刀一样的笔插在特制的槽口之上。Thor终于静下心来开始阅读书籍上的文字，发现书里面的字迹居然还是自己的，暗红色笔墨书写的文字有种说不出的诡异观感，但Thor顾不上这些细枝末节，他迫不及待地阅读起其中的内容。

 

“我是Thor，我知道你没有写过这本日志的这段记忆，但请不要怀疑，这里面的每一个字都是我，或者说我们亲自写的。Thor，我知道阅读到这里的你一定充满疑惑。我不知道你经历了什么，但既然你会打开这本日志，那只能说明，我们还是失败了，Loki死了。”

 

一阵电火花在Loki的房间里闪过，Thor可以否认每一个人的结论，说这个世界疯了，拒绝接受一个所有人都在重复告诉他的事实。但是他能想象另一个自己，同他一样焦躁，或许比他更为绝望，在穷尽一切的寻找后颓然坐下来，写下一段给后来的自己的文字，告诉他自己Loki死了。

 

这比起之前的任何人都要更有说服力，Thor终于被自己告知了一件自己不愿意相信的事，同所有他之前见过的那些人一样，Thor给了想象中的他自己一个怜悯的眼神。

 

“我知道你一定有和我不一样的记忆，觉得别人口中这个世界发生的事情同你记忆中的不同，这是再正常不过的事了。事实上，你记忆中的世界之所以和现在身处的这一个会有不同，那都是因为你我的努力所造就的，但是你既然身处在这里读着这篇日志，那就说明你还是不够努力，所以你记忆中的那个世界的Loki也同样死了。这一点请你也不要怀疑，你的世界里的Loki确实是真的死了。”

 

“不要质疑你记忆中的世界的真实性，事实上，当你读完这一整本日志的内容，我需要你将你记忆中的那个世界里发生的每一件事巨细无遗地记载在这本日志的最后，那能帮助在你之后的每一个我们，让我们更有希望地达到我们的目标，请相信记载在这里的每一个故事，那都是同你经历过的世界一样的一段真实的我的经历。”

 

“请相信——这里的记载的每一句话，不论它让你多么地痛不欲生，祈祷它其实是一个谎言，但请你相信，它们都是真实的。”

 

读完了第一页的Thor浑身僵硬地坐在床上，他瞄了一眼整本日志的厚度，假设仅仅一页的内容就能近乎将他摧毁，那么这一整本读完到底需要他付出多少的勇气和意志力？然而他终究是无畏的雷神，即使明知前方是刀山火海，他依旧想弄明白自己身上到底发生了什么。所以Thor还是用僵硬的手指翻过了一页。

 

抬头的部分作为章节名的地方Thor只写了个“#1”，在那之下的第一句话是——

 

“当Loki死去的那一天，我才意识到Loki大概是真的死了。”

 

85.

 

#1

 

当Loki死去的那一天，Thor才意识到Loki大概是真的死了。

 

曾经，因为Loki带着一大堆军队入侵中庭，又当着Thor的面虐杀了他在中庭的朋友Coulson。当集结的复仇者们将Loki制服并将他关押在复仇者大厦时，Thor试着去和他沟通说服他对他的行为忏悔。理所当然的，Thor得到了一大堆冷嘲热讽，Loki将他所有对于地球的善意完全扭曲成了为了讨好Jane而做的个人英雄主义的孔雀开屏。

 

于是没受过这种冤枉的Thor索性拿起锤子飞到了挪威，在一堆在电视机前围观的天文学家的簇拥下从天而降，然后在这群书呆子的掌声和欢呼里吻了Jane。一不做二不休的Thor把Loki的诬陷变成了现实。

 

可想而知这种建筑在赌气上的关系并没有多么刻骨铭心，在Loki被关在阿斯加德地牢的两年时间里，Thor就像地球上那些谈着远程恋爱的情侣那样和他的中庭女友维持着基本的关系，直到Jane无意间被以太附身，引得Frigga死在黑暗精灵的手里。然后Thor说服Loki带着他们潜入瓦特海姆想要先发制人，结果却是Loki为了救他而死在了那里。

 

在那之后拒绝了王位的Thor依旧回到了伦敦，每日过得浑浑噩噩。直到他外出散步的时候在宠物店里发现了那条绿色眼睛的黑曼巴蛇。Thor完全没有听宠物店老板对于它的各种饲养介绍，就连着玻璃缸一起把它扛回了家。

 

就这样，Thor觉得Loki其实没有死，他偷偷地回来了。所以对于Jane尖叫着质问Thor为什么要往家里买一条致命的毒蛇还取名成Loki时，Thor完全不觉得自己有做错什么。

 

找到Loki并不困难，困难的是让他以为自己已经上了他的当放松警惕了，他们不再是8岁孩子了，Loki不会因为Thor捡起那条蛇就变回来大叫“哈，是我！”后给他一刀再吓他一跳。所以Thor要真的让Loki相信他确信Loki只是一条蛇。

 

让Loki盘在他身上只是最起步的部分，他和Loki都知道他们虽然表现地亲密无间，却仍在互相试探，他们都有足够的耐心和时间，Thor丝毫不担心自己会输掉这场较量。

 

他当着Loki的面和Jane做爱，一边在女友的身体里冲刺一边用余光观察Loki盘踞着身子躲在角落里，绿色的眸子紧盯着自己和Jane，好像随时准备咬死他们俩中的某一个。Thor一边低吼一边作出防御的姿态预防Loki将自己的攻击对象设定成被牵连的Jane，Loki挪动了几次头部，终于还是看着Thor和Jane做完了全套。

 

Thor睡觉时让Loki趴在他的胸口，Loki喜欢那个地方的温度，不管今天之内Thor做过多少刺激Loki的事情，只要让他趴到那里，他就会乖顺地舒展身体用细细的尾尖缠绕住Thor的手臂，Thor会抬起头与Loki对望，让他小心用蛇信试探，然后Thor会亲吻Loki对他说晚安。撇去Loki只是条蛇的话，那是他们两个之间多年以来过得最为平和的时光。

 

在Thor还在一门心思地和Loki斗智斗勇的时候，Jane却不再受得了这种生活了。诺贝尔得主偶尔泛起的迪士尼公主梦在她的王子殿下坚信一条致命的爬行类是他弟弟并且每天和它进行一些不伦的互动几个月后终于醒了。自我意识抬头后Jane不再愿意维持这种阴森又诡异的生活，即使对面是一位神祗，一个王子，一个来自科技比地球先进的多的星球的外星访客，Jane还是毅然决然地同Thor分手了。

 

Thor没做任何挽回这段感情的事，甚至内心深处激动地觉得这下Loki终于会憋不住他的伪装迫不及待地变回来对他被一个地球人甩这件事努力冷嘲热讽一番。他带着自己寥寥的行李，扛着那个玻璃缸，在出门的第一张招租广告那里找到了独居的公寓。在他答应给房东太太10岁的孙女十张签名照后，慈祥的老太太微笑地减去了Thor的一半房租。

 

于是Thor终于得以和Loki过起两人生活，没有Jane在那里唠叨应该要喂Loki活的青蛙和老鼠这种过分恶毒的选项后，Thor出门了买了块司康饼放在Loki面前。

 

Loki没有碰那个，Thor因为他不乖而和他冷战了一天。

 

于是日子就这么一天天地过，然而Loki始终没有变成Loki。Thor已经开始记不得Loki究竟是不是Loki，有几次他把他盘在自己的脖子之上，让他那致命的毒牙离自己的颈动脉只有一寸距离，Thor彻底放弃抵抗和防范意识，哪怕Loki立即变成人形将匕首插进他的脖子亦无所谓，Thor只是大字躺在床上任由Loki发挥，但Loki只是缠地更紧些后就开始一动不动地汲取Thor的体温了。

 

然后终有一天，Thor起床时发现Loki死了。没有任何惊天动地或是戏剧情节，当Thor睁开眼睛发现Loki僵硬着身体一动不动，在对着它输入了一些神力依旧无果后Thor带着一种荒诞的情绪走进宠物诊所。

 

Thor不知道自己为什么要来一个专门治疗动物的地方，假如如他所坚信的那样Loki其实是Loki，那他现在的行为恐怕就蠢到够他弟弟嘲笑他一千年。然而当Thor抱着Loki忐忑不安地坐在医生面前，年轻的兽医小姐检查了一下就用同情的目光盯着面前这位知名的超级英雄。

 

“我很抱歉，您的蛇它死了，您喂它太多人类的食物了，您要知道，地球上的动物可不像神庭里的那些强壮，如果不按着它们日常的食谱喂食，很容易造成疾病死亡的。”

 

这时的Thor才突然想起问自己，如果Loki是真的死了他该怎么办？

 

走出宠物诊所后这个世界似乎都突然间对于Thor来说陌生了起来，此时此刻他才惊觉，他居然在一个没有Loki的世界里生活了那么久。于是Thor狂奔回家给房东太太留了张退房的纸条就拿起Mjolnir找了个空地叫了Heimdall。

 

取道阿斯加德后Thor又马不停蹄地去了瓦特海姆。暗黑精灵的国度依旧看起来满目疮痍，各种飞船的残骸横七竖八地倒在原地，冷硬的金属用一种刚强的姿态强调着自己的存在，然而当Thor的手指轻轻触碰它们，被风沙侵蚀了千年的虚伪表象轰然倒塌。

 

Thor在这个废墟的世界里兜兜转转，他不知道自己究竟在找什么，如果Loki真的只是伪装了自己的死亡，这里也许会留下什么蛛丝马迹。费了很大的功夫Thor终于循着记忆找到了他们和Malekith的手下决战的那处山坡。

 

然而四周同之前每一处一样，空中漫天风沙，贫瘠的地表上除了岩石就是沙丘。四下张望发现什么都没有的Thor恼羞成怒地拿出Mjolnir对着第上砸了一锤子却发现银色闪电朝着一个方向诡异地汇集而去，Thor瞄到了那里一闪而逝的银光。

 

当Thor跑向了那处闪光的地点，用手刨开上面掩盖的风沙，露出了底下一把银色的匕首。

 

Thor发现了Loki的Himfices。

 

86.

 

是的，这就是Thor要找的Loki还活着的证明，Loki亲口承认他在他的刀上亲自刻下了他此生唯一的真实。Himfices正反两面各自刻着三个单词，这两句话组成了Loki这一生的座右铭。

**_“_ ** **_让死亡远离我，让一切归于我。”_ **

**_“Afraid of death_ ** **_，Ourn for me.”_ **

_即使再难看再没有尊严，我都要在这个世上苟活着，反正我这样的人死后也是去不了英灵殿享福的，那不如努力地在这个世界上苟延残喘。_

所以Loki一定会想办法活下去的，他不可能这么简单的就被一个无名小卒杀死在这片不毛之地。

 

Thor小心地捧起Loki的匕首，将刀身上的字母刻痕迎向光源确保自己没有看错，被风沙蚀刻的字母刻线露出暗色的锈银，让它看起来只是一把破旧又无用的武器。Thor很难想象这样一把小刀到底会给Loki的敌人造成多大的伤害。

 

Thor想起Loki曾经当着他的面说过这把刀会变成独属于他的神器，这可算得上Loki难得的异想天开了。侏儒的制式瑟银武器也许对着凡人来说是很好的武器了，但对于神来说依旧什么也不是。很显然的佐证是——仅仅几年的时间里，被遗留在瓦特海姆地表的匕首表面的镀层就开始脱离刀身，在刻有文字的前段的平整部分鼓起了一个水泡一样的包。Thor下意识地用拇指按住那里想把它弄平。

 

当Thor放开手时那块银色镀层就这么碎裂脱落了，即使是侏儒的手艺，量产品的质量也就是这种程度而已。Thor笑了笑想要收起匕首，却在刀面反光的那一刻发现碎掉的镀层下面出现了新的蚀刻，那里刻着一个字母“T”。

 

深怕自己眼花了的Thor端起匕首细细端详，的确那个“T”同后面的三个单词用的是同一种风格的字体，而这其中蕴含的深意让Thor开始觉得自己的一整颗心开始往下沉。但是这依然无法阻止Thor从地上捡起一块尖利的石块开始刮除那一整片已经翘起的银质镀层，这就像是一个地球人硬要挤进人群围起的车祸现场，只为看一眼那满地的碎肉和血液，明知前方会是一段终生都挥之不去的痛苦记忆，却还是止不住地想去探究那底下到底掩盖了什么。

 

刮除工作进行地很顺利，瓦特海姆的气候已经让那层掩盖用的镀银整个脱离刀面，银色的金属碎屑随着Thor的动作一点点随风而逝。当那些挡住视线的东西都不见的时候，镀层底下崭新的另一半雕纹显露在Thor的眼前，甚至不用对着光亮处再次确认，Thor发现原本那三个单词前面又多了另外三个单词，于是Loki的格言的前半句变成了——

 

**_“I am not afraid of death.”_ **

 

Thor双膝一软直接就地跪了下来，他就这么一动不动地盯着这一句只包含了六个单词的话，好像理解它本身所代表的意义已经超越了他的大脑可以处理的范围，Thor像是一台过载烧毁的机器那样做不出任何反应。他本来只是个因为好奇而挤进车祸现场观望的路人，却因为发现躺在那里的是自己的家人而瞬间变成了彻底傻掉的当事人。

 

突然间，像是触到了什么开关一样，Thor开始后知后觉地颤抖，握着刀柄的手指不受控制地僵硬起来，他回想起Loki第一次是如何向自己展示这把匕首的，Thor闭上眼睛将不停颤抖着的匕首贴紧自己的脸颊。被刮开的镀层表面残留着细碎的银渣子，粗粝地刮过他脸颊上的皮肤，痛得Thor连牙关都开始打起颤来。

 

Thor知道既然正面的那一句被银色镀层隐藏了三个单词，背面一定也肯定不止是“Ourn for me.”然而这次Thor再没有胆量翻过去看了，他抖得像是一个等待死刑的犯人。Thor记得Loki当时用匕首的刀尖抵住自己的颧骨，所以他学着Loki的样子调整着刀尖的位置。

 

不知道是因为Thor抖得实在太厉害，还是他握惯了锤子的手腕操控不了匕首这样细致的武器，Himfices轻易地划破了他的脸颊。鲜血瞬间从刀口涌出，沿着匕首上的血槽流淌而下，染红了那句对Thor来说如同车祸现场的格言。然而他无知无觉，也许Himfices能造成的伤口本身太过细小，又也许这早已超过了Thor对于伤痛反应的阈值范围，总之他一路沿着Loki当初的路线运刀，从脸颊一路割伤到了下巴，让他看起来如同一个满脸是血的魔鬼。所幸瓦特海姆的地表空无一人，所以Thor也不用在乎他现在的样子有多么骇人，他双手抖得几乎要握不住那把细巧的匕首，闻名九界的勇武战士跪在原地努力地维持着双手的平衡将匕首的刀尖顶着自己的喉咙。

 

Thor是真心地在权衡到底他是该直接用力一刀捅穿自己的脖子还是该翻过来去深究这把刀的背面那句被Loki隐藏扭曲的句子的真意，这就好像是在问一个死刑犯他是喜欢砍头还是绞刑。Thor几乎快要被自己脑中这个恰当的比喻逗笑了，随后他仔细想了想，发现好像还是一刀捅穿对自己来说来得更简单舒服一些。

 

Thor在自己的脑中构想着那一刀会是如何干净利落，他在死去前甚至不会有太多的痛苦。然后他的肉体也许会因为远离阿斯加德而就地化为风沙，就如同Loki当时在他面前变成的那样，于是他们就被困在这座荒凉世界的地表，一切又回到原点，他们兄弟两个只不过将相互纠缠的地方从阿斯加德换成瓦特海姆而已，Thor想Loki不会介意的。

 

但Thor终究还是忍住了这种懦弱的诱惑，因为无论何时何地，雷神都是勇敢无畏的化身。

 

即使明知前方是万丈深渊。

 

Thor依旧闭着眼睛凭着手上的感觉将Himfices翻过身开始刮除另一边的镀层，他做的很慢，就像是最严谨的匠人对待一件杰出的工艺品那样，带着一种献祭一样的仪式感，一点一点，直到Thor的手指摸到那底下阴刻的字母线条。

 

然后Thor张开双眼，将Himfices平举至自己眼前，他轻轻地对着匕首吹了口气，已经被掀起的镀层碎屑变成银色烟灰随风飘散，露出底下掩藏着的那句话的真正样貌。至此，Thor终于看清了Loki在自己的匕首上刻下的全部文字——

 

**_“I am not afraid of death_ ** **_， If only you’d mourn for me.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_我并不是畏惧死亡，只要你会为我哀悼。”_ **

_“_ _不，我认真地要死，哪怕一生唯一一次，我至少在我的刀上做到了对自己诚实。”_

 

Thor像尊雕像般一动不动地跪在那里，任由瓦特海姆地表侵蚀一切的风沙刮过他的身体，一些细沙在他背风的那一半边身体旁渐渐堆砌起一个小小的沙堆，Thor对此浑然未觉，他维持着最后那一眼的姿势握着Loki的匕首——

 

雷神手捧着谎言之神这一生唯一的真实，而他连一滴眼泪都流不出来。

 

87.

 

就这样，本该是Loki活着的证明的Himfices成了他再清晰不过的遗言。

 

Thor有个他自己都没察觉到的关于Loki的防御机制，这恐怕始于他和Loki一种下意识的兄弟竞争模式，这种模式哪怕在人类的兄弟姐妹间也屡见不鲜，没有人能确切地说出事情最一开始的起因和后来彼此之间的胜负，同胞手足在自己都不记得年纪里从一只飞进屋子的金龟子的归属权开始一路角逐到游戏机的手柄电视遥控器再到大了后学业工作爱情等等等等，没有人能否认他们在竞争，但同样没有人否认他们爱着对方，而这种人类用短短十数年时间就能建立起来的相处方式被Thor和Loki重复了2500多年。

 

是Thor首先开启了“救救我弟弟，他快死了”这种游戏方式，Loki则还以“我现在真的死了，看看你怎么哭”作为报复，他们彼此一路的成长就是不断地去完善这种强迫和被强迫、骗和被骗的过程，这种来回已经成为他们本能的一部分，让Thor那个不甚复杂的大脑条件反射一样地学会了在弟弟“死”后大哭一场但是从不当真。当他把一条什么都不是的地球爬行动物真情实感地当成弟弟养了近两年时，周围的人都觉得他疯了而Thor只是认为那是你们都不懂我和Loki，这么多年来我们一直都是这么过的。因为那套Loki只是在装死骗我的防御机制让Thor从不相信有朝一日他的弟弟真的会死，所以他当然也从未想到Loki真正的愿望只是希望看看自己会怎么为他的死而哭泣。

 

可Thor却哭不出来，当那个防御机制还存在的时候，他虽然表面悲伤却内心仍旧能感受到希望和依靠，这种悲伤更像是一种被他握在手里的证据，可以在有朝一日他证明了Loki其实又把他给骗了的时候作为对着Loki道德劝说的筹码，证明爱他的人是如何因为他的欺骗而受伤。而当Thor骤然发现他所谓的道德高地其实是个无底深渊，他心目中那个贪生怕死的Loki事实上从未畏惧死亡，那一次次的死而复生背后的真相大约是Loki无数次在Thor眼所不见的地方用尽全力从地狱边缘挣扎着重返人世只为看看他的哥哥是否为了他的死真心诚意的哀悼，然后Loki得到的是Thor轻描淡写的几滴眼泪和那后面跟着的一大段指控，每一次都是一样。

 

Loki不怕死，却不甘于死。

 

Thor突然间惊觉口口声声号称为了Loki的每次死亡而哀悼的自己其实从没有给Loki办过葬礼。

 

不去谈Frigga那样的有着金色长舟与神箭万民相送的国殇，哪怕是那种最为简单的，只有家人和寥寥几位朋友送行的小葬礼Loki都从未享受过，这已经是对一位故去之人最基本的尊重了不是吗？在Thor待在地球上的日子里，就连邻居家养了十几年的狗死了主人都曾邀请Thor去参加葬礼，然而阿斯加德的二王子，约顿海姆的合法继承人，谎言阴谋与诡计之神，活了2500多年“死了”成百上千次，他的哥哥最后连一个葬礼都没有给他。

 

发自内心深处，Thor从不相信Loki真的死了，也就因此从未想过葬礼和哀悼的事，没有人会给一个活人举办葬礼的，也没有人会为了一个活人真心哀悼的。而现如今，当Thor察觉Loki是真的死了的时候，那个防御机制终于彻底崩塌了。那些在他不确定Loki是否真正死亡的时候累积的伤口本来被防御机制挡在了他的知觉系统之外，等到那个机制消失的时候Thor低头看看自己才发现自己的灵魂和肉体中间的一大块早就腐朽溃烂变成了一碰即碎的灰烬同Loki一起消失在了瓦特海姆的地表，于是Loki那个看似容易达成的遗言变成了一件对于Thor来说根本做不到的事——当Thor不相信Loki已死，他的防御机制让他不会真心为一个活人哀悼，而当他看清真相，却发现自己早已同Loki一起死亡的Thor也一并失去了哀悼的能力，因为死人又怎么会有能力再为谁哀悼呢？

 

_不，我会做到的，我不可能连这么简单的要求都无法达成，哀悼而已，我当然知道怎么才是真正的哀悼！！_

Thor跌跌撞撞地从地上站起来，身体被大脑用一种非常奇怪的理由勉强地维持着功能运转，他呼叫了Heimdall，从彩虹桥一路跑到了议事中的金宫大厅，当着满朝文武和神王的面说：“父亲，我要给Loki举行国丧。”

 

众人开始因为这个莫名其妙的提议而议论纷纷，明明二王子死亡已经很久了，当时的Thor虽然悲伤却一切行为反应都是正常，可现在他带着满脸的烟灰冲进议事厅，脸上干涸的血液像是某个蛮荒之地的凶恶纹身，明明看起来像是经过了一场恶斗顾不及收拾自己就要对某位邪恶的敌人正式宣战，而他开口的要求却是要为一位早已去世之人举办葬礼。

 

Odin看了看Thor的状态后挥手制止了臣工们的喧哗：“两年前是你回报说Loki死在瓦特海姆了，我也已经宣布赦免Loki对于中庭的侵略的罪行并向民众宣布他的牺牲使阿斯加德免于遭受黑暗精灵们的威胁，我以为这件事对于我们来说已经过去了。我并不是质疑Loki的身份配不配得上国丧，若他昨日才死而你又有所要求，我当然会给他一个带着长舟和神箭的葬礼。然而两年过去了，Loki的遗骸也早已消散在世间，今时今日的你又为什么突然要人民聚集在一起，为一个他们明知两年前已死的人再举行一次葬礼，然后点燃一艘一无所有的长舟让它驶向阿斯加德的尽头？你到底想要葬下的是什么呢？”

 

Thor愣愣地看着Odin，好像这个明明应该显而易见的问题才进入了他的思考范围，于是他拿起侏儒们挖矿用的金色鹤嘴锄又回到他找到Himfices的地方，在挖地三尺之后他不得不接受了Himfices是Loki留给他的唯一东西这一事实，可他却无法把这份刻着Loki对他的要求的遗物当成Loki本人放进长舟里一起点燃，因为Thor需要它代替Loki看着自己是如何做到他真正要求的哀悼的。

 

在众人都觉得Thor是不是中了什么心智魔法或者诅咒的时候Odin却不以为然地摇了摇头：“他只是终于接受了现实然后后知后觉地回过味来开始真正的悲伤了。”

 

“作为父亲，我能理解你，但作为众神之父，我不会让你劳师动众地让民众来参加一场什么都没有的葬礼的。”Odin在Thor再次跪在他的王座面前后直接掐灭了他最后的希望，“但这是建立在我是神王的前提之下的，如果你是神王，你当然可以按照你的个人意愿做事。哪怕你连烧一百条空船来当成你心目中对于Loki葬礼的诠释也不会有人站出来反对的，这就是作为神王的特权。”

 

于是Thor以一个比当初拒绝王位更加莫名其妙的理由又再度接受了它的召唤，这一次的加冕仪式乍一看起来和上次的没有任何区别，万众云集的大厅里民众们使劲地欢呼，Thor依旧穿着他光鲜亮丽的战甲戴着他的羽翼头盔，Odin也依旧威严地手持Gungnir站在王座前，然而当父子俩同时发现神王右手边的位置空空荡荡，雷神也没有了可以做鬼脸开玩笑的对象的时候，他们俩个身为这场典礼的两位主角却在这个普天同庆的场合里没有任何笑容，谁都能看出两位神王身边有种无法形容的孤寂悲伤。

 

在死亡面前神王同蝼蚁一样无能为力，在这一点上，Odin和Thor概莫如是。

 

88.

 

新王登位后的第一站视察的是阿斯加德的地牢。典狱长在今天值班的狱卒气喘吁吁跑进来说神王陛下驾临了的时候眼睛瞪得老大，他怎么也想不明白为什么自己这个完全不在阿斯加德权利中心的混吃等死的单位会中了这么一个头彩。在紧急吩咐所有值班的狱卒进入一级戒备状态警告所有犯人全部老实点后，典狱长匆匆忙忙地戴上自己的头盔跑出了地牢的大门。

 

“陛下，陛下，您怎么来了，我最新上任的典狱长，前任因为疏于值守导致黑暗精灵安插进来的家伙带着全员反叛的事件被废职了，自我上任以来，一直以前任的教训为戒，每日兢兢业业生怕再有类似的事务发生。幸而诸神保佑，两年来整个监狱的治安工作和犯人管理一直都颇为平顺，不知今日陛下想要视察哪一方面？”

 

Thor自这个典狱长出来一边行礼一边打官腔开始就自动屏蔽了这个老头在一旁的喋喋不休，这是他自小和Loki一起上课练就出来的本事，在那些学者贤达对着他们耳提面命地教一大堆Thor完全不感兴趣的科目的时候，他就有本事装出一副在听课的样子却同时自己在脑子里练习隔日格斗教官教导的内容。

 

典狱长看着新王板着一张脸对于他所有的汇报一副不置可否的样子心里忐忑的要命，他实在是搞不清为什么堂堂神王会对一个地牢感兴趣，然而他又不能放任神王一个人在地牢里面瞎逛，只好战战兢兢地跟在对方身后。

 

突然间，神王在一间再普通不过的牢房面前停了下来，他脸上先是露出了不确定的神色然后开始四下观察四周的环境，典狱长眼看着刚刚面无表情的神王从难以置信迅速变成了极度愤怒，他几乎是颤抖着手指着牢房里的三名犯人。

 

“他们凭什么……凭什么可以用这一间？！！！！”

 

“因为这一层是关押重刑犯的地方，在这层的绝大多数犯人刑期都在2000年以上，甚至有很多被判终身监禁的，这三名重犯都是终身监禁，他们本身罪行累累罄竹难书。”

 

虽然典狱长热爱打官腔，但他本人毕竟对于这个岗位还是有所掌握的，他很快就开始报出狱中的这三人都分别干过什么坏事，其中某一个为了取乐对某个文明相对落后的一整个小行星上的所有生物进行了灭绝性屠杀；还有一个在千年前约顿海姆对阿斯加德进行侵略的时候犯下了叛国罪行把阿斯加德的很多珍贵军事情报贩卖给了Laufey，导致在最初战场上阿斯加德节节败亡；至于最后那个家伙只杀了一个人，那是冬神冕下的侍女，他因为追求不成就杀了对方，虽然只是侍女，但毕竟她也分享了冬神冕下的神格，阿斯加德的律法规定凡伤害高阶神祗者皆为重罪，所以自然被判了终身监禁。

 

这时典狱长发现神王陛下转过头瞥了他一眼，只是一眼他就感受到一种来自神王的巨大威压，典狱长差点就要交代他这两年时间里收了几个罪犯家属的一点贿赂给几个重刑犯提供比较高规格的伙食的违纪行为了。

 

“那依你的律法学识，若是阿斯加德的高阶神祗，杀了大约100名中庭人，应该判处什么刑罚？”

 

“什么？！！”典狱长以为自己听反了，该不会是100来个现在因为文明进步而开始变得异想天开的中庭人聚集在一起亵渎了阿斯加德的高阶神祗之类的，虽然阿斯加德对于中庭人的信仰并不在意，也不会刻意地对于渎神做出什么惩罚，但毕竟这种不敬的行为还是让典狱长大为不快，“陛下，凡人如蝼蚁般生命短暂，有时候他们的不敬并非出自主观故意，只是因为太过愚昧，不知天有多高而已，请陛下不必在意他们，短短几十年后他们就会随风而逝再无存留。”

 

“我说的是——阿斯加德的高阶神祗，杀害了100多位中庭的凡人。”Thor觉得典狱长的理解能力大有问题，又一字一句地重复了一遍他的假设。

 

“凡人而已，杀了就杀了呗。”典狱长自然地流露出一丝身为阿斯加德高级神祗的傲慢，虽然他只是勉强有个公职连一块神格都无完全没有资格进入人类传颂的史诗篇章里。然后他突然想起眼前这位新任的神王有多么钟爱中庭这块土地，甚至还在闲暇时间跑去中庭专程保护那里的凡人。

 

“呃，陛下我是说，虽然律法并没有规定高阶神祗需要为这种小事付出代价，但生命毕竟是生命，即使再渺小它也有生存的权利，若高阶神祗不慎导致100多名凡人身亡，完全可以在其他方面补偿中庭，无论是财富、科技还是武力保障，神祗所能给予人类的远远超过100个凡人的价值。如果高阶神祗还拥有神格的话，那就更加轻而易举了，随便一个神恩能拯救的人类就远远不止这个数。”

 

“我们就以陛下您作为例子，中庭人这几年对于中庭的开发过于激进导致了很多气候变迁问题，过去20年内共有60万人死于极端气候，而随着气候的加剧恶化，到本世纪末的时候每年会有15万人死于极端气候。陛下您只需要一个神恩，祝福中庭在未来10年内风调雨顺不再有极端天气，就会有上百万人因您的神恩而免于死亡，这其中还不包括由于风调雨顺带来的粮食增产使得因饥荒而死亡的人口数量的大幅度减少。所以高阶神祗想要弥补人类有太多种方法了，误杀了100多个又能如何呢？”

 

Thor歪着头看着这位滔滔不绝的典狱长，他甚至一度想打断对方让他回去好好再研究一下前任留下的卷宗，因为就在他们俩眼前所在的这间牢房里，上一任的居住者就是一位高阶神祗，他不但拥有神格甚至还是皇室的一名成员。

 

Thor当然至今仍旧认为Loki入侵中庭的行为是不对的，虽然他的行为在账面上看起来的损失只有100来条中庭人的性命和金宫一个厕所的财富，但侵略就是侵略，不能以没什么损失为理由就掩盖了它的肮脏本质。但倒过来讲，罪行是罪行，审判是审判，Thor从未对Loki的罪行本身提出质疑，但这是他第一次思考——

 

Loki的罪行固然可恨，但他们对他的审判又何曾符合了绝对的正义和公平？

 

89.

 

典狱长看着神王脸上的表情开始变得阴晴不定，以为自己是不是说错什么话了，也许在他的心目中，中庭并非是宇宙其他那些智慧生命刚刚萌芽的星球可比的。

 

“当然……当然陛下，中庭是……中庭是那个……比较……特别一点。”典狱长抓耳挠腮地组织措辞，斟酌着怎样才会又符合常理又不刺激到眼前这位明显偏爱中庭的新王陛下。

 

“让他们三个滚出去。”

 

“啊？！！”典狱长被Thor跳跃的思维弄得一愣。

 

“我不管你把他们弄去哪里，和别人挤一间也好，就地处决也罢，总之让他们滚，以后这一间不允许任何人进来。”

 

“啊，是，陛下。”典狱长匆忙地招呼狱卒开始重新分配牢房，然后让那三个犯人赶紧收拾个人物品准备滚蛋。

 

里面那三个渣滓在满口咒骂声里懒洋洋地收拾个人物品，然后其中一个人收拾行李的时候，一副自制的牌一样的东西落到地上散了开来，Thor的眉头瞬间皱了起来。

 

“这是谁的东西？”Thor亲自进入牢房从地上捡起一张卡牌，上面被乱七八糟的涂鸦画了一个代表牌面的符号，但是Thor仍旧能看清这些涂鸦底下原本的东西，因为那种独特的繁复又诡谲的花体字太好认了——那是Loki的研究手稿。

 

“说！！这是你们从哪里弄来的！！！”狂怒让Thor的眼眶发红，细小的电火花在他周身缠绕。

 

那些浑身戾气的暴徒在比他们更强大的Thor面前抖的筛糠一样：“是……是我们搬进来的时候在牢房角落里找到几本看也看不懂的书，反正也没用，我们干脆就全部撕了用来做成纸牌来玩了。”

 

Loki的身体在瓦特海姆化为灰烬，他留下的匕首埋在烟灰之下两年多才被Thor找到，阿斯加德没给他办过葬礼，他呆的牢房只是普通的一间给重刑犯用的房间，在他身后随随便便就分给了三个丧心病狂的罪犯，而他遗留下来的研究手稿被那三个囚徒全部撕了做成纸牌来娱乐。

 

“你们……你们怎么敢！！！！！”Thor说得咬牙切齿，他单手握住那个回答的人的脖子把他提了起来，巨大的电流经由他的手直接流至那名犯人的体表，刚刚还凶神恶煞的罪犯在凄厉的惨叫声里被高压电直接电成了焦炭后散成一堆烟灰飘落到地上，Thor甚至没有意识到他刚刚完全没有用到Mjolnir。

 

“你们怎么敢！！！”Thor张开双手，两束巨大的银白色闪电分别从他手心里射出直接射向了另外两个已经完全懵掉跪地求饶的囚犯，让他们两个毫无悬念地变成了一地的碳元素。

 

“陛下，陛下息怒啊……”典狱长腿一软就直接跪下来了，他也不知道到底是哪里惹到这个新王了，但是神王一怒可不是开玩笑的，典狱长已经在心里祈祷诸神保佑了。

 

“滚！！！”巨量的闪电在Thor的体表反复跳跃而他浑然未觉，“全部给我滚出去！！！！！所有的人都从这一层给我滚出去，我数到10还敢留在这里的，我不管你是犯了什么罪还只是个看守牢房的，全部处决！！！”

 

“快！！所有人离开这一层到上层集合！！！”典狱长连滚带爬的起身用他的权限打开了这一层所有的牢房，狱卒驱赶着一大堆犯人乱哄哄地朝着出口跑去，其中不乏胆大者回头望一眼，角落的那一间里电闪雷鸣。

 

“啊……哈哈哈……啊……”Thor发出一种他自己都搞不清是在哭还是在笑的声音，然后抱着头坐到了地板上，周围的那些家具被他身上无意识泄漏出来的闪电劈得四分五裂，这个Loki曾经待过两年多的地方被后来那三个人糟蹋地一塌糊涂，留给Thor的只有那些被他们几个丑陋字迹涂改地乱七八糟的一堆纸折的散页。

 

所以堂堂阿斯加德新任神王，在继承王位的第一夜里，只能侧身躺在地牢关押重刑犯的监狱的地板上，这次他是真的哭出来了，哭到他甚至都最后睡着了，Thor一点点蜷起自己的身体缩在牢房的角落里，这里真是他妈冷得要命。

 

新王登位后的第一次大朝会里，王没有来。大臣们在等了20分钟发现那个宝座上依旧空空如也后开始各自左顾右盼地打眼色，然后在一堆的眉来眼去之后最后集体看向了低眉顺眼站在一边假装自己不存在的Fandral身上。

 

被一群人的视线盯得实在受不了的Fandral抬起头一脸无辜：“别看我啊，我发誓我昨天没和他在一起，既没有带他出去灌他一堆酒导致他宿醉起不来，也没有把他介绍给哪个女神让他留恋温柔乡，我是真的和这件事没有任何关系。”

 

“我们知道，但是明显你和陛下私交很好，就交给你了，务必把陛下找来参加朝议，今天之前一定要把和穆斯贝尔海姆的新一年的贸易协定敲定下来，我们有很多武器的原料储备已经接近警戒线了。”

 

于是可怜的Fandral就被一群资格都比他老很多的老家伙们踢了出来，他们说他和Thor很熟，也正是因为很熟，他才真的觉得这次Thor回来有哪里感觉已经不对了，那个突然被他提出来的要给Loki重新举行葬礼的要求就很奇怪，而当他看着手里的报告说Thor昨天最后一个行程是地牢的时候就更加有不好的预感了。

 

Fandral刚刚踏进地牢大门典狱长就像是见到救星一样地冲了过来。

 

“太好了，您赶紧去底下关重刑犯的那一层，陛下已经在里面过了一夜了。他还不准我们靠近那一层，说我们去了就直接处决。现在我不得不把一些穷凶极恶的罪犯和一些犯案比较轻的关在一起，昨天一个晚上就发生了好几起斗殴事件了，请您赶紧去把陛下带走吧。”

 

Fandral脸色僵硬地对着典狱长点点头承诺自己会解决这事的，就小心翼翼地去了关重刑犯的那一层，刚下楼梯就发现迎面打过来一束闪电。

 

“喂！！冷静点啊Thor，是我，就我一个人好不好，我可进来咯？？”Fandral一边言语安抚一边走了进去，他顺着上次监狱平叛的记忆朝着Loki的那间牢房走去，Thor果然在里面，只是Thor现在的样子吓了Fandral一跳。

 

Thor把他的铠甲脱掉了，只穿着自己的黑色布料的内衬，他赤着脚靠着墙壁一动不动地坐在房间的角落里，一头平常从来都打理地很好的金发披散在眼前，房间里到处都是各种家具的残骸。听见Fandral的脚步声后，Thor慢慢地转过头看着站在牢房外面的Fandral，用一种死气沉沉的语气开口。

 

“你来干什么，Fandral？”

 

90.

 

“大朝会，Thor，你是阿斯加德的王了。”Fandral尽量保持语气平静，他觉得现在这个样子还是不要刺激Thor用一些激烈的口气好了。

 

“哦。”Thor机械性地回了一句，但身体却完全没有任何动弹的样子，甚至连眼珠都没动一下还是盯着Fandral身后某个点一副失焦的样子。

 

“我和你说真的，和穆斯贝尔海姆的新一轮贸易协定必须在今天决定，我们需要大量的火系原材料制造上一次在黑暗精灵入侵过程中消耗的武器和弹药。Surtur那个老不死的派来的人狮子大开口，你作为新王必须好好敲打一下对方，让他明白尽管众神之父退位了，阿斯加德依旧掌握了九界绝对的话语权。”

 

“我能杀了那个家伙吗？”Thor现在这副阴恻恻的样子没来由地让Fandral想到了Loki。

 

“什么？当然不行，人家好歹是一国的使者，就算语言上再过分你把他杀了是想彻底和火巨人们开战吗？”

 

“那我就不知道怎么敲打他了，语言施压威胁让别人入套那是Loki的专长。”

 

“现实点Thor，你现在让我上哪里去找Loki，他都死了两年了！！”

 

在这句话出口之后，说话的那个人愣住了，听的那个人也愣住了。Thor皱着眉看着外面的Fandral，要不是从小到大养成的战士尊严，他差点就要和Fandral坦白说你怎么可以这么残忍？难道你没有看见我坐在这里都已经快要崩溃了吗，为什么还要在我快要绝望的时候再给我致命一击？

 

然后Thor想起这一幕是多么地似曾相识。

 

曾经他站在Fandral如今的位置，看着里面的Loki衣衫不整，赤足散发，他坐在那里说的是——

 

_“现在你看到我了，哥哥……”_

 

不，Thor根本什么都没有看到，Loki的绝望和他的崩溃就这么清楚明白地写在他的整个人身上，骄傲如他就连去中庭隐藏身份时也一定要用服帖的衣料将自己层层包裹地像个炫耀的孔雀，除了那一次Thor何曾见过Loki衣衫不整披头散发的样子？而Loki那一次没有任何的隐瞒，当他失去了疼爱他的母亲，他选择卸下所有的伪装和幻影，将濒临崩溃的自己完整地呈现在Thor的面前，他叫他哥哥。

 

Loki在对着他剩下的那位亲人求救。

 

然而Thor的回答又是什么呢？

 

_“你要知道，就算过去你我之间斗成那样我都始终对你抱有一线希望，觉得我的弟弟还没有完全消失，我爱的那个Loki_ _还在你内心的某个地方，他还保有着我珍爱的那份善良。但如今，这一丝希望已经彻底幻灭了，它再也不会让我对你有任何的保护了……”_

_“Loki_ _，我不再爱你了，这一次，如果你再背叛我，我就杀了你。”_

 

Thor明明看见了悬崖边的Loki，但他对此的解决方式是走过去亲自推了他最后一把。难怪他会死在那个无名小卒的手里，关键根本不是那个对手有多么强，而是Loki想要死了。

 

Loki杀了100来个中庭凡人，被判了一个终身监禁，剩下的不知多少万年的人生就是要和这群渣滓关在一层里，如果Frigga还在世时，她还会隔一阵子给他送点书籍解闷，但那不过也只维持了两年而已，而在可预见的未来里，Loki的一辈子差不多都要在每天听着这群人渣吵架斗殴里度过了。

 

接着Loki那个成天把爱他挂在嘴边的哥哥来了，自以为给他带来了恩惠和施舍——替母亲复仇。如果他们成功了，他们还能顺便拯救整个阿斯加德将暗精灵拒于门外。即使立下这样的大功之后，Thor对Loki今后人生的处置是——

 

_“之后你再给我回到这个监狱里来。”_

 

_真是了不起的判决啊，连拯救整个阿斯加德的壮举都无法抵消那100_ _个人类死亡的罪行，真是从没见过如此大公无私又大义灭亲的判决。Thor_ _，你可真是太了不起了。_

难怪Loki笑着问我们什么时候开始，曾经不甘心死、怎样都要挣扎着从地狱爬回来看看他的哥哥会怎么为他哀悼的Loki这次简直是兴高采烈无比亢奋地去赴死了。大仇得报死在瓦特海姆的Loki会是个英雄，而他所做的前事也将一笔勾销；如果他不幸生还，那他就依然是个杀了100个中庭人的十恶不赦的恶棍，剩下的人生依旧会被关在地牢最底等死，哪怕蠢笨如Thor也知道哪个才是更好的选择。

_是啊，有哪个精神正常的人要活在一个被你在世上仅存的两位亲人各判了一个终身监禁的世界里。_

_我怎么会有你这么一个没用的弟弟，我在悬崖边推了你一把你居然就这么笑笑地去死了，你难道不应该至少尖叫到让我毛骨悚然夜夜在噩梦里惊醒，或者拖着我这个仇人一起往下跳来个同归于尽吗？为什么你就能死得这么安然自得无声无息，就好像这个世上根本不会有人在意你的死亡一样！！！！_

Fandral就这样看着Thor半晌无言，他的双眼盯着身体前方的某个点发呆，直到眼泪涌出他的眼眶。

 

“Thor…………”Fandral的语气里带着一丝怜悯。

 

“Fandral，你说……如果Loki想要选一种方法来报复我，他会干什么？”

 

“我不知道……谁能搞清Loki到底想干什么呢？”Fandral仔细地斟酌选词，以免再次失言。

 

“你哪怕猜猜看呢？”Thor却依旧不依不饶，那语气急迫地好像他就指着这个答案过活了。

 

“也许……捅你一刀？”

 

“说的对，有道理。”Thor微笑着频频点头，就像是找到了什么了不起的发现一样。

 

Fandral眼看着Thor从怀里摸出了一把匕首，那样子怎么看起来都像是Loki随身用的那一把。然后Thor就这么笑着倒转过匕首猛地插进了自己的腹部，Thor黑色的贴身衣料让Fandral无法看清他的伤势到底如何。

 

“Thor！！！”Fandral想要直接冲进牢房里却被Thor的闪电再度逼退，“你冷静一点啊！！放下那把刀！！”

 

“你以为他的匕首捅得死人？”Thor笑得一脸的嘲讽，“你也知道他们这些魔法师啊，总喜欢用些让人不痛不痒的武器，这么浅浅地捅进来又能有多疼呢？”

 

然后Thor的脸再度转向眼前那个点，好像那里站着一个Fandral看不见的人：“Loki，身为战士对于敌人就不能有丝毫的心慈手软，你要让他痛不欲生，让他知道惹了你会是什么下场。”

 

Thor紧紧地握住Himfices的刀柄，然后他的手腕用力，一点点地将刺进他身体里的刀硬生生地转了半圈：“你看……起码要做到这样他才会痛……他才能记住……才会刻骨铭心……”

 

匕首撕裂Thor的肌肉，切断他的血管，Thor觉得有大量的鲜血顺着Himfices的血槽流出他的身体，顺便也染红那两句Loki最真实的遗愿。疼痛让他的额头迅速地渗出一排汗珠，因为有了足够的借口Thor终于可以放任自己泪眼模糊。

 

随着意识的渐渐远离，世界终于一点点恢复宁静安详，Thor好像听见Fandral大喊着什么冲了进来，在将身体里最后一点能量化为闪电随意丢出去后Thor彻底沉入了黑暗。

 


	10. Chapter 10

91.

 

这一天的大朝会终究还是不了了之了，原因是新王在地牢里遇见了身份不明的人的行刺。Fandral实在没办法对着阿斯加德人民坦诚Thor在继位第二天就在地牢里自残的事，只好把它统统推给刺客。然而Fandral也说不出为什么身为九界最伟大的战士的王会被对方手持一把小小匕首行刺成功，但是当治疗的医官想从王的手里取走那把作为凶器的匕首的时候，Fandral满脸严肃地制止了她。

 

“如果你把这个再从他手里拿走的话，他大概就真的要死了。”

 

Fandral在把Thor送来治疗的路上瞄了一眼那把匕首两侧被血深深染红的两排文字，那一刻他就差不多了解到了Thor最近这一系列奇怪举动的原因，即使以一个旁观者的角度看见这两句话后也唯有沉默。

 

在当年Thor提出这个让Loki带着他和Jane潜入瓦特海姆的计划的时候Fandral就觉得此行Loki会有问题，他凭着多年对于Loki的观察得出当时的Loki满腔怨愤的结论。所以他告诉Thor的是“他终究会背叛你的。”除此之外Fandral无法说服自己他所察觉到的Loki怨愤会有其他任何别的出口。也许把他置身于Loki当时的位置，他也会想要报复点什么来泄愤，Fandral多少可以理解Loki想要报复，只是不希望他的报复真的伤害到Thor而已。然而当时的Thor信心满满，自以为他能在Loki背叛他那一刻就逮住机会先把他杀了。

 

现在看起来，Loki永远是Loki，这么多年过去了Fandral依旧搞不懂他，他没有对着任何人发泄他的怨愤，而是就这样简单地放弃了他自己，最后就连Jane一个凡人都能从瓦特海姆生还，而Loki却永远地留在了那里。是的，他的确没有对着Thor做出任何的报复，可是他留下了一把刀却让Thor现在彻底失去了他生存的意义。

 

_如果你看见他现在这样，你会满足吗，_ _Loki_ _？_

 

可惜死人是没法回答Fandral的问题的，所以他也只能继续猜测，然而答案却像他曾经猜过的那些千千万万个Loki的行为和他的真实的目的那样——始终是个谜。

 

“你看见他真的要的是什么了？”伤口愈合苏醒过来的Thor第一件事就是再把Himfices重新藏好，然后他坐起身来直接问了看起来在想心事的Fandral这个问题。

 

“你……我们……”Fandral毕竟是那个多少知道Loki在阿斯加德到底境遇如何的人，可如今他倒宁愿自己能像Volstagg那样可以对着Thor嚷嚷不要去理他的那些话，Thor现在是神王了，他的责任是带领整个九界继续向前，而不是沉溺在一个死人过去的阴影里。“他真想死的话，你是拦不住的，所以你也不必……”

 

“如果他是我亲自逼死的呢？”

 

Fandral连牙关都在颤抖，上一次他抖成这样还是在他在试图取得见习战士资格的独自狩猎里却不幸碰到一头本不该出现在那里的史前巨兽的时候，那一次他以为自己死定了。这一次也是一样，他所能看见的Thor的前路是一条完全的死路，这条路荆棘漫布，每走一步都只会带来泪和血，他看不见救赎，也不会有解药，而他作为朋友和臣子却只能催促着Thor在这条只有血泪的路上不停走下去。

 

“那你至少也要一直活着，活着不停受苦，也许才能让他解气，让他满意吧……”Fandral开始亲自体会到逼死一位挚友究竟是什么样的感受，他不敢想象逼死挚爱又会是如何。

 

Thor抬起眼睛和Fandral对视，Fandral第一次在勇猛无畏的雷神的眼睛里看见怯懦和绝望，然而为了阿斯加德，Fandral只能闭上眼睛摇了摇头，他们都知道他给出的那个残忍选项是Thor唯一的选择。

 

“你说得对，要是我死得太过轻易和草率，他才不会满足。”

 

_“_ _满足从不是我的天性。_ _”_

 

_我明白了，_ _Loki_ _……_

 

****************************************************************

 

第二天Thor坐在王座上接见了那位火巨人使者，那位高昂着头颅走进来，看见一个比他矮小的阿萨人端坐于高高的座椅上，单手支在王座的扶手上撑着下巴，蓝色的电火花在他的周身缠绕。

 

“向阿萨人的王致敬。”火巨人用傲慢语调说着敬语。

 

“九界共同的王——”Thor用冰冷的声音纠正了火巨人的说辞，“也是你们穆斯贝尔海姆的王。”

 

“穆斯贝尔海姆从来都只承认Surtur的合法统治！！”火巨人刚刚说完这些，两束手臂粗细的闪电就击打在他面前的地板上，将金宫坚固的地面都打出一个坑洞，散溢出来的些微电火花就将那个火巨人的全身肌肉包括舌头麻痹当场，高大的火巨人就这么不情愿地跪倒在了九界之王的面前，他的争辩也自然地消声了。

 

Thor让他的外交官递上一张长长的龙皮卷，里面列举了阿斯加德这边提出的所有贸易条件，火巨人勉强用还在颤抖的双手将它打开瞄了一眼后就大着舌头反驳：“不，这个条件离穆斯贝尔海姆的要求太远了！！我们不会同意这份条约的，这是愚弄，阿斯加德难道想要直面穆斯贝尔海姆的怒火吗？！！”

 

“那我们就试试看好了。”Thor一点点从王座上走下来，那些缠绕着他的闪电随着他的脚步不停地放大，当他走进那个还跪在地上的火巨人面前的时候，对方终于看清了他的眼神。

 

那是一个完全不在意生死的眼神，即使是普通人拥有了这样的眼神都几乎能发挥出自身能力数倍的力量，而在他面前的是九界最伟大的战士，火巨人开始因为内心深处升腾而起的恐惧而轻轻颤抖起来。

 

“如果你们的Surtur能给我一个合情合理的、连我自己怎样挣扎都无法抵抗的为阿斯加德的人民战死的机会的话，我反而会为此感谢他的。”

 

摄于Thor身上散发出的那种可怕的气势，那名火巨人象征性地放了几句狠话后带着那卷龙皮卷回归了穆斯贝尔海姆。当Volstagg挥舞着拳头盛赞Thor如此漂亮地震慑住了那个外强中干的火巨人废物的时候Thor却摇摇头叹了一声可惜。

 

_我会努力地活着，即使活着本身如今对我来说再难看再痛苦，我都会尽我所能，如果这能稍稍让你觉得一点点满足的话……_

 

_Loki_ _……_

92.

 

连续处理了一个多月的阿斯加德的政务的Thor觉得自己像是一条搁浅在沙滩上的逆戟鲸，那一份份报告上的那一大串数字看起来比世界树底的Nidhogg还要可怕。当他的顾问大臣问他“陛下，我们到底要选哪个方案”的时候他连每条选择到底是在说什么都看不明白，所以更不用谈从里面选出更好的那一条来作为阿斯加德未来的国策方针。

 

治国是一种理性、科学、深思熟虑的逻辑思考和权衡，那不是能单靠着很多很多的勇气和勤奋就能有结果的东西。短短的一个月里，他有无数次想将手里的文件像过去的家庭作业那样随手朝着Loki一扔然后说一句“Loki，你看着写吧，我看不懂这些。”他知道Loki一定会嘲笑他的愚蠢，但也同样知道Loki会随手瞄一眼那些天书一样的东西，然后提笔刷刷地写下另一段Thor同样看不懂的答案后把东西又扔回来，然后现在他的那些顾问大臣以前的那些宫廷教授会带着欣然的微笑接过Thor递过去的答案后点头离开。

 

反正Thor已经有了一堆想念Loki的理由了，他索性闭上双眼放任自己的思绪想象了一下那样的神王生活，那场面美好地他都快要不舍得睁开眼睛了。但当他睁开眼睛，那一堆数字和分析依旧在等待着他这个新任神王做出一个决断。Thor一掌扫飞了那一堆文件，对于那些跪在地上收拾的侍从说了一句——

 

“给我一天，就一天，让我去中庭透口气。”

 

所以Stark大楼的天台上又迎来了一次神降，如果Thor早上一千多年这么频繁地出现在地球的话，那个散播对一名事实上是蓝皮光头的变种人的崇拜的无限分裂的宗教也不会这么轻易就成为地球三大宗教之首。

 

其实整个复仇者联盟几个月前才刚刚为了Ultron集结过一次，而Thor离开地球也才一个多月时间，可这一个多月的时间却早就物是人非，以至于Thor现在正看着出来迎接他的Vision发呆。

 

“我想这几个月内我不应该出现任何让你认不出我来的变化，所以你的这种明显超过一般礼仪范畴的凝视让我感到一丝……不安？”Vision歪着头用他独有的AI逻辑组织着他的语言。

 

而Thor只是盯着Vision额头上的那块宝石沉默不语，那其实也能算是Loki的遗物不是吗？毕竟它曾经是Loki的权杖上的一部分，然而Thor终究只是摇了摇头笑了笑：“没什么，只是有点感慨而已，别担心。”

 

不管Vision带着怎样求知而好奇的眼光看着Thor的背影走进Stark大楼，Thor收拾了一下自己的心情，决定把那糟粕一样的自己只留在阿斯加德，他努力地扯出一个笑容后向大楼的主人打了个招呼。

 

“发生了什么吗，伦敦那边说你突然就回去了？”Tony也就是出于礼仪这么随口一问。

 

“没什么，我只是回去继承了神王的位置而已。”

 

“哇哦，那这么说起来，你现在是九界的王了咯？所以名义上来说，我现在也算是你的臣民了，那我需要给你纳税吗？”        

 

“不用了，反正美金出了地球范围也就是张废纸。”Thor很随性地说了句让在地球上不可一世的大富豪差点胸闷吐血的话来，而更让Tony气愤的是，Thor说的的确是大实话。

 

“那既然如此，请依旧允许我这个乡下地方的小商人向伟大的神王陛下献上鄙人不甚得体却绝对真心的祝福，今天晚上请出席鄙人在寒舍为陛下继位举办的宴会，愿吾王万岁~”不甘心的Tony索性学起莎士比亚用半文不白的语句表达了一个“今晚派对庆祝”的核心思想，土生土长的美国人临时学的英国腔倒是完美地演绎了一个暴发户的角色。

 

已经熟知Tony个性的Thor也就索性摇摇头耸耸肩随他去了。谁知Tony还真的让Friday立即弄了一张古体的请柬，还像模像样的封口处用红色的蜡封打了个Stark工业的印记，只是本来非常古意的一套东西配上Stark那个现代感十足的商标依旧看起来显得不伦不类。Thor在拆了那封请柬看了一眼后奇怪地回过头看着Tony。

 

“Lokeday晚上7点开始？Lokeday是星期几？中庭什么时候有了这个日子了？”

 

现在轮到Tony奇怪地看着Thor：“星期六啊，你弟弟两年前来地球的时候改的，你不记得了吗？”

 

Thor似乎想起来两年前他们讨论过什么要把星期六改回来花的钱比纽约的战损还大，不过因为当时Tony说他会负责这件事所以Thor从来也没往心里去。然而今天，当他开始明白Loki做的一切都自有其目的，虽然那些目的都会让Thor多一个活不下去的理由，但他依旧向Tony问出了那个问题。

 

“他为什么要这么改？我知道他热爱恶作剧，可这和星期几又有什么关系？”

 

“这和星期几当然有关系。”Tony觉得自己正和一个神解释神话有种说不出的违和感，“你要知道，地球上的一整个星期都是用你们那里的神命名的，比如星期三是Odin的日子，星期四是你的日子，星期五则是Frigga的日子，唯独星期六，地球人把你们那有名的神都列了一遍后发现还缺一天，于是他们从罗马神话那里拉了个神来凑数。但是那张所谓的把你们那有名的神都列了一遍的名单里——没有你弟弟。所以尽管很多人不会喜欢我的结论，但在我看来，他只是来主张了一个他被忽视了上千年的权利而已。”

 

Thor花了一点时间去理解Tony的意思，然后他自然而然地问了这么个问题：“为什么你们中庭人会把明明该属于Loki的位置给了一个莫名其妙的罗马神？”

 

“我怎么知道？！！”Tony也觉得莫名其妙，“那都是一千多年以前的事情了，一千多年以前现在这附近唯一活着的家伙不就是只有你一个吗？难道不应该是你来给我解释一下我们的祖先为什么要有这么奇怪的命名吗？你当时来地球展示你的神迹的时候但凡提过一句关于这个的神谕，我们那帮愚昧的见了你就跪的祖先们早就把星期六叫成Lokeday了好吗，也用不着现在的我专门成立一个星期六基金会来替你们兄弟俩收拾烂摊子了。”

 

是的，Thor什么都不知道。他既不知道阿斯加德的两位神王先后给了Loki一个多么不公平的判决，也不知道就连地球上一千多年前那些愚昧的蝼蚁们也能这样明目张胆地剥夺Loki应当应分的权利。他将Loki的真心告白当成他贪生怕死贪婪成性的证据，把他主张自己应有之物的举措看成他心血来潮玩弄凡人的邪恶玩笑。他在他绝望赴死的路上把他当成一个卑鄙小人对他百般设防，把他本该悲壮的死亡当成他的另一个诡计或是阴谋。

 

_“无知真是一种幸福。”_

 

Thor想起了Loki曾经给过他的注解，因为过去的Thor什么都不知道，所以他可以对着Loki宣称着他自以为是的爱，将他们之间的一切错误全部怪在Loki身上却依旧每天睡得安稳逍遥。

 

因为无知，所以幸福。

 

于是身为一介凡人的Tony今天有幸目睹了神的眼泪，那滴泪水落在Thor手里的那张请柬之上，晕开了纸张上的墨痕，让Lokeday变成了一片模糊。

 

93.

 

在Tony的宴会上，身为主人公的Thor因为无处可去反而早早地到了，他端起一杯烈酒找到一个角落就着华灯初上的纽约开始自己灌自己。

 

人群陆陆续续到了，一个个过来和Thor打招呼的时候他才觉得不太对，这毕竟已经不是Thor第一次到地球了，所有的人都穿着最正式的礼服，只有他穿的休闲西服到底是怎么回事？他可不是故意这么失礼的！！

 

“本来就是庆祝陛下继位，自然着装要是觐见皇室的最高规格礼服咯。”用宴会着装规范摆了Thor一道的Tony举着香槟走到人前，“让我们在此预祝九界在陛下治下长治久安，吾王万岁。”

 

“吾王万岁！！！”一群从小生活在共和体制之下，开口闭口都是民主自由的人高呼的君主体制口号多少带有点戏谑的意味。

 

然而对于地球的凡人君主只是个虚无缥缈的口号的祝词到了Thor的身上却成了真，神座上的王万寿无疆却也万年孤独，于是Thor也搞不清这到底是句祝福还是句诅咒了。但是他所能做的也只有对着在座所有人举一举杯，然后一口饮尽杯中酒，只可惜中庭人的承受力太低，酿不出能让神王醉生梦死的酒。

 

“看起来你并不是很开心啊……”Tony在一群人开始各自散开后端着酒杯来到Thor的身边。

 

“这在你们人类看起来是不是很不知满足？都已经是神王了……”

 

“我倒不觉得，虽然在你面前我只是个‘乡下地方的小商人’，不过如果我们只讨论地球的话，在这颗星球上羡慕我的人不知有多少，但有时我也的确觉得我的生活没什么可开心的。”

 

Thor被Tony的比喻逗笑了：“看起来你很介意‘乡下商人’的身份啊，要不要我给你封个英灵位什么的，虽然没法因此给你带来神力，不过也够人类给你写史诗了。”

 

“不用了，我在纽约过我的日子就好，可不想去海边洞穴里杀真的九头蛇什么的。”

 

“这个……”想给自己再添点酒的Thor注意到了台子一角放着的一排甜点，“看起来挺眼熟的。”

 

“Friday？”Tony随口喊了句。

 

“对比结果，[Magnolia Bakery](https://foursquare.com/v/magnolia-bakery/4a19d10ff964a520597a1fe3)招牌香蕉布丁，Jarvis在2012年5月至2013年11月间曾持续收到来自阿斯加德的订单要求供应这种布丁。订购者是——Frigga。”

 

“哦……”Thor想起来了，“Loki在监狱里吃的布丁原来是这么来的。”

 

“你是说，你母亲从Jarvis那里订了布丁给你弟弟吃？”Tony随口接了句，“后来呢？”

 

“后来我母亲死了……然后Loki也死了……”

 

“就连Jarvis也……”Tony跟着感慨了一句，“看起来这个布丁不怎么幸运啊。”

 

“不会啊，挺好吃的。”在Tony感慨的时候Thor已经拿起一个舀了一大勺塞进嘴里，“我能持续订一些送到阿斯加德吗Friday？”

 

于是地球就在新王上任后同阿斯加德成功地达成了一项星际贸易协定，只可惜由于金额实在太小，不足以撼动美国巨大的贸易逆差让他们那个神经病总统到处宣扬。而下完个人订单的Thor的休假也就这么结束了，他一路追随着Loki临死前的脚步从瓦特海姆倒回阿斯加德的地牢再回到中庭，依旧没有找到可以放在长舟上代替Loki的东西。

 

所以Thor终于站在了这两扇大门前，金宫角落的这间寝宫大门已经有4、5年未曾打开过了，Thor并非不知道那扇门后能找到Loki的整个世界，但那个世界对于Thor来说太过黑暗了。在以前，Thor以为那黑暗来自于邪恶，来自于天生的不满足，而他现在知道，那黑暗来自绝望。

 

Thor的双手推开了Loki寝宫的大门，看着他的举动惊起满室尘埃。封闭了几年陈腐空气倒卷而来，Thor不明白为什么阿斯加德为什么还会有这样一个悲苦的地方。

 

多少年前Loki就不再用侍者了，换来的结果就是在他离开几年后居然都没有人进来想要打扫一下。Thor随手拿起手边一摞书籍的最上那一本，用手拂去表面的那层白灰然后翻开——果然他完全看不懂里面写的什么，然而他也不在意，随便给自己找了个空地坐下来就开始一张张地翻起来，这大概真的是过去上千年来Thor第一次安静下来看书。

 

Thor翻完一本就随手再换一本，反正这里几乎就是书的海洋。直到他看见一本明显字迹略显得幼稚的，里面写的那些魔法公式Thor才差不多勉强能看懂，于是他也就看得格外津津有味起来。就在Thor好不容易思考完一道题翻过一页的时候，后面一页写的居然和魔法没有丝毫关系。

 

_“今天_ _Thor_ _杀了他人生里第一只_ _Bilge Snipe_ _呢_ _~_ _教官还有其他人都说哥哥将来一定会成为九界最强的战士，所以我也要变成最强的魔法师，妈妈说我能做到的，这样的话才能配得上哥哥！”_

 

Thor记得，自己第一次杀死Bilge Snipe是在14岁，所以写下这些文字的Loki当年12岁，12岁的他还不会用谎言伪装自己的真心，那童言童语真挚可爱地让Thor把那本笔记贴在自己胸口不停傻笑。然后Thor就带着那一脸的傻笑接着翻着12岁的Loki的笔记，丝毫不以他的魔法水平至今只和12岁的Loki比肩为耻。很快他就翻到了笔记本的最后一页，Loki在最后那页的上半部分画了一个花环，而下面一半的文字则是——

 

_“哥哥的_ _15_ _岁生日要到了，就编妈妈教的花环送给哥哥吧。花朵的部分要选龙血花，那是力量的代表，泰罗尔，勇气的象征，月见草，敏捷的代名词，至于体能和技巧的部分，就用冥泉丝和万兽铃好了。”_

 

于是Thor就坐在原地开始回想，虽然神的大脑可以装下很多回忆，然而从2504岁一路推回15岁还是花了Thor老半天。那一天的生日也同以后的任何一个一样充满祝福和礼物，三勇士当时各自送了他一套铠甲上的三个部件，Thor第二天就乐呵呵地穿上它们跑去打猎了，Sif的礼物是一颗冬熊的犬齿，很显然拥有这颗漂亮的犬齿的大熊成了年轻的女战士的猎物。接着当Thor将期待的目光转向Loki，对方却坚持说只有在他们两个的时候才会送他礼物，所以当晚Thor回到房间里的时候看见Loki早早地等在了床边，然后从身后取出一个装饰有5朵不同的鲜花的花环戴在了自己头上。

 

“生日快乐，哥哥~”软软的童音在Thor的耳边响起。

 

94.

 

Thor想起了那个花环，他当时确实笑着收下了，然而花环对于他来说还是太过女孩子气了一点，于是过了两天他把那个花环给了Sif。

 

“Thor？什么事？”Sif不知道这么晚了Thor手拿着一本书找她是为了什么？

 

“我15岁那一年……”Thor皱着眉一点点走近Sif，“生日过后几天我曾经给你过一个花环，它在哪里？”

 

“什么？”Sif不明白Thor为什么突然开始翻起两千多年前的老账。

 

“你仔细想想看。”Thor抓住Sif肩膀让她明白自己到底有多认真，“它在哪里？”

 

Sif只好低着头开始努力回想，好在那个花环的事还算是特别，所以Sif终于想起来了——她本来戴着那个花环在原野里跳舞，然而Loki突然从一旁冒出来直接夺走了花环扔进了篝火堆里，她记得Loki站在火堆另一边，脸上带着残忍的微笑，任由她怎么哭泣都不肯用魔法浇灭那堆篝火，所以那个漂亮的花环，Thor送给她的仅有两天的礼物，在炽烈的火星之下化为灰烬。

 

“Loki……”Sif抬起头看着Thor，“是Loki把他烧了。”

 

“是吗？”Thor在Sif提醒之下想起那之后几天，Sif跑到他面前哭诉说Loki烧了她最心爱的东西。

 

_“_ _Loki_ _，你又欺负_ _Sif_ _了吗？”小小的_ _Thor_ _领着哭花了脸的_ _Sif_ _来到_ _Loki_ _面前。_

_“我没有！！”_ _Loki_ _咬着嘴唇看着_ _Sif_ _躲在_ _Thor_ _身后的样子。_

_“那_ _Sif_ _为什么哭得那么惨，我们是男孩子，妈妈说过不可以欺负女孩子的，乖，过来道个歉_ _~_ _”_

_“我没有错！我才不道歉！！”_

_“_ _Loki_ _！！_ _Loki_ _！！！”_ _Loki_ _转身跑走了，任_ _Thor_ _在他身后怎么叫都没用，所以那天_ _Thor_ _只好随便又从自己的东西里挑了点什么送给_ _Sif_ _才把她哄好了。_

 

“那个花环其实是Loki自己做的。”Thor把那一页笔记递给了Sif，“他本来做了那个是给我做了生日礼物的，我后来觉得那比较适合女孩子才把它给你的。”

 

“神后陛下教的？”Sif认真地读了读Loki的笔记，“难道是凡纳神族的那个传统？”

 

“哪个？”Thor也许本来还能想起那个传统，然而最近过多与他过去认知差别太大的信息常常搞得他的大脑一片空白，所以现在他愣愣地看着Sif等对方来解答。

 

“凡纳神族会亲手编织花环送给心爱的人，用花环上的花朵代表自己对爱人的祝福。神后陛下不是说当年她第一次遇见众神之父的时候就亲手编了个花环送给他吗？”Sif说到这里突然发现Thor开始像个傀儡似的笑起来。

 

“Thor，你当时不知道，我也不知道……”Sif语无伦次地试图给他们两个脱罪，因为Thor将那本笔记盖在自己的脸上笑得前仰后合。“Loki什么也没说不是吗，如果他不说我们想不到不是很正常的事吗？你根本不用……”

 

“是啊，他为什么不说呢？”

 

_伤心也不说，委屈也不说，痛也不说，苦也不说，绝望也不说，连活不下去了都不说。你什么都不说的话，你怎么能指望这里坐着的那个傻子能明白呢？啊？！！_

“他为什么什么都不说？！！！！！”

 

Sif被Thor的吼声吓了一跳，然后她轻声说了一句：“也许是因为我们默认了他开口既是谎言，所以从来也不想去相信他说的，他也就从来什么都不想说……你，你别这么盯着我看，我随口说的……”

 

“你说得对，我从来不屑于相信他说的，他说他没有错，他不道歉，我什么时候相信过了？所以我又有什么资格去问他为什么什么都不说……”

 

“我有什么资格……”

 

Sif就这么看着Thor跌跌撞撞念念有词地离开了，她转过身盯着房间墙上的某一点，好像又看见了当年隔着篝火看见的那个来自Loki的残忍笑容。

 

“他现在这样你就满意了？啊？！！！”Sif对着空无一人的屋子大喊，“假如你还活着，求求你还活着……我宁愿看着你和Thor在一起，也总好过看你彻底毁了他…………”

 

***********************************************************

 

Fandral在听见自家大门外那暴躁的敲门声的时候只好安抚了一下他床上的那位受惊的女神自己披了件衣服跑出去开了门，在发现门外果然是他那位新上任的最近一直失魂落魄的上司的时候干脆地叹了口气。

 

“Thor，这么晚了，我们有什么事不能明天再说吗？”

 

“Fandral，我要娶他。”

 

“啊？你说什么？！！”Fandral觉得自己大半夜地被叫起来所以幻听了。

 

“我要娶他，我要让Loki成为我的神后。”

 

“你疯了？”

 

Fandral愣了老半天以后只说得出这么一句话了，这也差不多就是他的真实感受了。给一个已经死了两年的人办葬礼勉强还能用奇怪来形容，而将葬礼换成婚礼的话Fandral除了发疯给不出任何别的评价了。

 

“你要给Loki办葬礼那群老家伙们都一堆唠叨着阻止，现在你告诉我你要娶他？”

 

“反正他们也不同意葬礼，那干脆换成婚礼他们总该没有意见了吧？”

 

“怎么可能没有意见？！！你以为那堆老东西都是死人吗？从来也没有任何一任的神后，在成为神后的那一刻就死了！！”

 

“他活着的时候我没能给他任何他想要的，所以至少在他死后……”

 

“那你就知道他现在还想当你的神后了？！！”Fandral也是真的急了，否则他不会说出这种话的，果真刚刚还满脸坚定的Thor开始露出自我怀疑的表情。

 

“他还想的，他还想的对不对？！！”Thor像是急着证明什么一样给Fandral看Loki设计的那个花环，“你看，妈妈教他的，亲手编的花环送给心爱的人。他爱我的，他还爱我的对不对？！”

 

“那是你15岁时的事啊，这都多少年了。”Fandral只瞄了那段话一眼就看见了那个对他们来说太过久远的数字。

 

“不，他爱我的，他还爱我的……”与其说Thor是在说服Fandral，不如说他是在说服自己，“就算我随手把他给我的花环给了Sif，他成年礼的那一天还是不顾自己的性命跑来救了我。就算我骗了他，让他以为自己只是Beta，就算父亲为了区区100个凡人判了他一个终身监禁，在瓦特海姆，他还是用他自己的性命救了我。Loki没有变……他从来都没有变……”

 

“从来都是他爱我，而我不配他的爱。”

 

95.

 

于是新王开始同他的幕僚团展开了一轮又一轮的冷战，虽然阿斯加德不讲求什么君忧臣劳，君辱臣死，但Thor每天坐在王座上郁郁寡欢非暴力不合作的样子终究还是让一群从小看他长大的老臣们让了步。他们最后还是同意了把神后的位子给了Loki，前提是Thor必须在千年内拥有合法的王位继承人。可是好不容易等众臣同意了Thor的一意孤行，他却又突然让典礼司压着婚礼的进程不要急着举行。

 

“他们都同意了你还想要如何？不要告诉我你还幻想着Loki能还活着参加婚礼。”

 

Fandral觉得自己上辈子大概欠了这两兄弟很多，所以前半段人生就持续地被Loki折腾，现在Loki不在了又换成Thor接着折腾。每天周旋在任性的王和那帮屁话一堆的大臣们中间害得他都已经好多天独守空房了，这对于过去的Fandral来说根本就是难以想象的日子。

 

“我还在找礼物，神后的新婚礼物难道不应该是神器吗？”

 

Fandral很想说人都死了哪里还会在乎什么神器不神器的，但是如果Thor能听进去这种客观的劝说那么他打一开始就不会再试图办一个婚礼，于是Fandral干脆闭嘴随他去了，因为好在Thor虽然在处理Loki的事上已经和疯了没什么两样，但别的政事他倒是再累也会努力地全部完成。

 

_就当成是……_ _Thor_ _的个人爱好吧，哪个王能没点私人倾向呢。_

 

Fandral就用这种理由试图说服自己也说服旁人。

 

“那你弄到什么神器了没有？”

 

Thor把Fandral领到了他自己新建的宝库，神王们都有自己的收藏室，无论是Bor还是Odin都眼光甚高只收藏神器级别的藏品，只有寥寥几件足以毁灭宇宙级的超神器Odin才放了一个假的样本在宝库里督促自己早日能把真的搞到手。想比之下，Thor的收藏室里的宝物光华就弱了很多，里面藏品的品种比起两位先王来也同样单一了很多，Fandral在所有的陈列台上看见的，除了匕首还是匕首。

 

“我从暗精灵那里弄到了他们的阴之牙，又从光精灵那里换取了光之刃。我本来以为这两把圣器组成的双刀‘光阴’可以成为神器的，然而现在看起来它们只是比较厉害的圣器而已。”Thor指着其中一张台子上一黑一白成对的双刀解释起来。

 

“还有这把，来自约顿海姆地底靠近Mimir的世界树枝，我去割下来削成的。但好像目前还是个半成品，我找不到人给它附魔符文，所以它离Gungnir的程度还差点，不过如果Loki亲自来附魔的话，估计它就会有希望了。”

 

“然后这把——”Thor拿起一把银光闪烁的匕首在手里抛了两圈，“这把和Mjolnir的材质一样，我让Heimdall找到了一颗快要死亡的星星用Mjolnir砸碎了取了它的星核。但是送去给Eitri打造的时候这家伙居然嘲笑我异想天开，说我用那么重的星核打造匕首简直就是拖累刺客们的行动，哪个刺客能拿起这么重的小刀？明明有资格的人就能拿得起来，Loki当然就是那个有资格的人你说对不对？”

 

Fandral听着Thor一路在那献宝一样的解说实在不知道该接点什么才好。就算他弄出一把类似Gungnir或是Mjolnir的匕首，难道这就会对现实有任何的帮助了吗？

 

“Loki他有自己的刀……”最后Fandral还是忍不住说了这么一句。

 

“是啊，他有Himfices。”Thor刚刚献宝似的轻松表情不见了，他找来了整整一个宝库的各色匕首，就算不到神器的级别也至少都是稀有的圣器了，用里面随便一把要干掉瓦特海姆那个杀了Loki的怪物都绰绰有余，然而现实是Loki拿着一把侏儒产的制式瑟银匕首，又老又旧柄上还缺了个角，Thor又怎么能指望Loki拿着这把匕首从敌人的手下生还呢？

 

Thor拿出贴身携带的Himfices随手在掌心划了一道痕，用溢出来的血液来回地涂抹过刀身两面的文字，在瓦特海姆的那段时间里锈蚀掉的不光是Himfices的那层镀层，整个刀身都被风化到了接近脆性的状态，Thor特别请教了作为武器行家的Eitri，即使是堂堂侏儒王这样的巧妇也难为无米之炊，他仅仅看了一眼这把匕首的状态就说它彻底没救了，如果硬要维持的话，也就是最多温养一下刀身就算是极致了，这也就是为什么Thor每天都会用自己的血浸润一下Himfices的原因，用血来养刀始终是战士维护武器的不二法门。

 

然而无论Thor怎样努力，这把刀离成为神器依旧十万八千里。而不管将来有朝一日Thor能否集齐一整个收藏室的神器匕首，都依旧改变不了Loki始终拿着把破刀迎战他人生中的每一个敌人的事实。

 

_“我的匕首，它会成为我的神器，独属于我，由我打造，只为我而存在。”_

 

“你知道吗，Loki他一直想把这把刀铸成他自己的神器，不用再仰望Gungnir的存在也不用祈求Mjolnir的聆听，也许今朝它还是一把普通又平凡的制式匕首，如Loki一样被世人忽视，但总有一天别人会意识到它的存在，看到它炽烈的神圣光芒。”

 

Fandral从Thor的手里接过Himfices仔细端详，除了被Thor刚刚涂抹过鲜血的那层暗红色刀身和上面的那两行蚀刻的文字以外，Himfices真的是一把烂大街的匕首，Loki却还像模像样地在最接近护手处的地方刻下了这把刀的名字。说实在的，这种货色不要说有单独的命名了，在Fandral看来它只配在阿斯加德用来给平民的小孩子学习战斗的时候做启蒙教学的货色，但凡任何一个已经出师的英灵战士都不屑使用这种层次的武器。而Loki就算再怎样在阿斯加德不受重视，他好歹也是二王子，再说他自己就是附魔大师，就算武器本身的层次糟糕，他自己也可以完全凭着魔法的手段去改善它，没有道理他一直随身的匕首真的就是这么简陋普通。

 

Fandral的手指细细地摩挲刀柄上的防滑包覆，很显然这不是侏儒惯用的皮革缠绕工艺，那裁到如发丝般细致的龙皮再用附魔的手法重新编织起来这中间耗费的功夫不知凡几。Fandral不过粗略一扫就能发现以节点方式编织进来的大量卢恩符文，很显然这是Loki自己的手艺，阿斯加德能做到这么细致的符文工作还能在方寸之地内大量使用符文节点的人也就只有Loki和Frigga两人，而这一段编织的手艺和审美偏好明显更趋向于Loki本人。可以说光这一圈刀柄上的防滑编织其使用的材料和手艺就够买不知多少把这样的刀了，Fandral不认为Loki会费尽周折地对待一把随随便便从路边买回来的刀，这里面一定有他所不了解的深意。

 

“这把刀，应该不止表面上看起来的那样，它绝对不可能只是一把店里买来的刀那么简单，你就没有一点关于他当初是怎么做的这个决定的记忆了吗？”

 

Thor因为Fandral的问题又仔细地重新试图从Himfices身上看出点什么来，然而这些天来他真的已经看了它无数遍了，除了刀柄上缺掉的那个角以及用了多年看起来到处都是磨损痕迹以外，Thor不觉得这和阿斯基德平民市场里货架上那一整排的刀有任何区别。

 

“也许Loki当年暗示过你他怎么把它变成神器的计划什么的？反正他一定不会说得明白你第一遍也一定听不懂，所以你要不要再仔细回想一下？”

 

于是当晚Thor就真的坐在床上对着Himfices努力地发呆，思考Loki到底对他说过些什么关于如何改造Himfices的问题，但很可惜，每一次Thor试图努力动脑子，最终的结果都是直接睡着，这基本上已经属于他的天性没什么救了，可是这一次思考真的带来了一些改变——Thor发现自己在做梦。

 

神很少做梦，因为神的梦境必然是真实的，它或许是一段深埋的过去，又或许是一段还未发生的将来，但神的梦境中的每一件事都是会在某时某刻真的发生。

 

在他的梦境里，Thor穿着训练服站在Loki的房间外面，他在那努力地敲门试图让赖床的弟弟快醒来。

 

“Loki，快点起床了！！今天是你的第一天战斗训练课，教官昨天特意要我看着你不要迟到的。”

 

Thor记得这是Loki六岁那年发生的事。

 

96.

 

“Loki~~起床了！！”Thor在门外砰砰地用拳头敲着大门，几下之后又把耳朵贴在了门口，果然里面传出来像小奶猫叫一样的细微的嗯嗯啊啊的声响，Thor挥退了大门口等着侍奉的神女们，对着他们保证今天把二王子弄起来了的任务就全部交给他完成就好。

 

“我进来了哦？”在门外高声确认了三遍之后，Thor推开了Loki寝宫的大门。

 

王子规格的硕大的床上乍一看没有人，但Thor早就熟门熟路地凑到一个角落前，果然Loki把自己裹得像条小青虫一样弓着身子缩在角落里，只有一点点黑色的头发露在被窝外面。

 

“起来啦，Loki，今天开始你也要参加实战课了。”

 

“嗯……”Loki敷衍地应了一声，结果人却团得更紧了，看得Thor笑着摇了摇头。

 

“再不起来就真的来不及啦，待会教官罚你一个的时候你可不要一个人哭鼻子哦。”Thor伸出手把Loki的头发揉得像一团乱草，这是清醒状态下的Loki怎么都不会让Thor有机会干的事，然而现在半梦半醒的Loki只是眼睛睁开一条缝瞥了Thor一眼就算是警告了。

 

“Loki，我数到3就掀被子啦~”Thor慢悠悠地数了三个数后一把揪住小青虫的外面那卷被子咻地一声掀了开来带起了老大一阵风。虽然有那三个数字预告依然一副被突袭后满脸懵懂表情的Loki愣愣地看了Thor一眼，接着就因为突然间的温差抖了抖，随后无比自然的，Loki就把整个身体挂到了Thor的身上，因为比起他那个比常人低很多的体温，Thor那个身体就是个移动暖炉，任何时候挂上去都能轻易地取暖。

 

Thor发现Loki扑进他怀里找了个自己喜欢的角度靠着就又把眼睛给闭了起来，他无奈地叹了口气把Loki顺手抱下了床。

 

“你要是再不起来梳洗的话，我就把你这么抱去练武场，让教官还有Volstagg他们几个都看见你这副乱糟糟的样子。”

 

“不要！！！”Loki的声音突然之间变得精神很多，他趴在Thor的肩膀上不停地揉着眼睛试图清醒，“为什么教官要一大早地上课啊，昨天我为了完成妈妈的作业实验做得很晚啊~~”

 

“因为对于战士来说一日之计在于晨啊~”Thor直接把Loki抱到了洗漱台前再放下，然后拍了拍身上被Loki揉皱的练功服对着Loki展示了一下自己的小胳膊，“只有坚持每天早上早起锻炼才能成为我这样强大的战士哦。”

 

“算了吧，我看教官一个指头就能放倒你了。”

 

“所以就更要练习了不是吗？快点，真的要迟到了。”

 

然而两个小豆丁明显低估了平常那些神女姐姐们的工作的难度，明明梳洗穿衣在她们手里简直三下五除二一会功夫的事情但到了他们两个手里就完全不是那么一回事，Thor给Loki套的那件练功背心完全反了还觉得Loki穿得不对，等到不耐烦的Loki发飙了自己脱下来又重新看了看才理顺到底应该怎么穿。

 

“不要生我气嘛Loki，那真的看起来里外都一样啊……”于是去练武场的路上就变成Loki鼓着个腮帮子走在前面，Thor跟在后面一路碎碎念地道歉，而等他们俩到场的时候，教官、Fandral他们三个和Sif早就到了。

 

“两位王子殿下今天迟到了。”头发花白的从传奇战士位置上退役的战斗教官有着武人特有的一种淡漠，即使面对的小孩子们在阿斯加德各个家世显贵，他依旧没有放下身为战士的自尊。

 

“抱歉教官。”Thor领着Loki对着教官行了个礼就自动地站到了队伍中去了。身为阿斯加德的大王子，他在这一溜的孩子们里站在第一个，而作为今天第一堂课的新人Loki自然就站到了最后那一个位置上。

 

“今天要学习的是最基本的单手剑术，这通常是会配合单手盾牌使用的攻防一体的最适合初学者在战场上保命的剑术。当然今后你们各自的技巧进步后，可能会选择别的更为激进或是技巧性的战法，比如双手大剑或是双单手剑的纯进攻模式，又或者是塔盾搭配钝器的防御模式，但无论如何，单手剑术是一切战士技法的基础，任何能在战士这条路上走得很远的人都必然在单手剑术上花过大量的时间仔细打磨自己的技巧。我先来演示一遍最基础的军用剑术，两位殿下和剩下几位少爷小姐们请看清楚我的动作。”

 

于是教官从旁边的武器架上抽出一把单手剑就开始演示一整套军用剑术，涵盖了最基础的挥、砍、突、刺、撩等等招数的大众货并没有太多的花俏，但也因为他是基础中的基础，被多代金宫传奇战士反复改良后的基础剑术已经去芜存菁到了极点，再没有多一丝多余的动作，被同样身为传奇战士的教官慢悠悠地演示下来后几乎有了一种接近规则本身的味道。

 

当然这几个孩子们目前没法领悟那么深刻的“道”的部分，但依旧能看出每个人特质上的区别，Thor盯着教官的动作两眼放光，身体开始不自觉地模仿起对方的动作，而Loki则是盯着教官的身影独自沉思，至于其他几个孩子也都是各有各的侧重，不管怎么说，这里的几个小孩就是未来阿斯加德的精英，自然资质方面是不用教官担心。

 

“好了，那边的武器架子上每个人各拿一把短剑开始分开练习。我会一个个来纠正你们的动作。”在教官一声令下后几个孩子跑到武器架那一人拿了一把短剑，这种对于成年男子来说稍短的武器配合他们现在孩童的体型倒是刚刚好的比例。

 

Loki也跟着拿了一把在手里，刚刚入手那把短剑他就发现了一个很严峻的问题——尽管那已经是一把比较短小的剑了，但供给皇室成员练习的自然不是普通货色，那依旧是侏儒们引以为傲的瑟银混合燃钢的锻造技术，每一把都非常地结实耐用，于是对于年仅六岁的Loki来说就显得有点太重了。

 

“二王子殿下，您持剑的重心不对，用的力太小了，挥砍时的节奏和举剑时的平衡都有问题。”严格的教官压根不管这些孩子们的身份直接出言批评，“多用点力，战士练习就是这样辛苦的事情，可没有坐在书房里读书那么轻松惬意！！”

 

_我在用力呢！！太重了我举不起来！！！_

 

尽管Loki很想和教官争辩一下他不是不努力练习，但天性使然的缘故让Loki紧闭着嘴咬着牙死撑，所以也就换得这节课里的大部分时间教官都在批评他一个人。

 

“好了，休息一刻钟放松一下身体，待会还有一节课。”在好不容易等到教官宣布休息的时候Loki发现自己的整件练功服的后背都湿了，而停下练习的Volstagg走过来看着脸色苍白暗自喘息的Loki一脸的不屑。

 

“Loki你真是太没用了，这么简单的剑术练了整整一堂课还是不会，那些无聊的教授的课学得再好有什么用，我们终有一天还是要成为战士的，一切还是要在战场上分个胜负才算数。”

 

97.

 

“怎么了？”在另一边刚停止练习的Thor走过来看了看正在对峙的Loki和Volstagg。

 

“不喜欢实战课吗Loki？”站在队伍另一端的Thor没有看见Loki的练习情况，只听到教官中间不停地纠正他的动作。Thor猜想也许是Loki更喜欢那些和书本打交道的课程而不喜欢这种需要大量体力练习的战斗课程。

 

“没有……”Loki嘟囔地非常小声，因为尽管看见Thor过来了，刚刚的Volstagg和其他被他吸引了注意力的三个人识趣地退开一些给了两位王子单独对话的机会，但是依然很容易被他们听到谈话的内容。

 

“那就是起太早了身体大概还没醒吧，下节课我在你旁边看着，你不会就学着我的样子做就好。”

 

难得有一门课程可以领先Loki的Thor马上做出一副前辈的样子指导起来，然而Loki的问题是他并非无法理解那些基本的招式，而是他的力量还无法自由地使用现有的武器达到那些招式的要求。所以很自然的，第二节课他依旧是教官重点关照的对象。其实身为传奇武人的教官只一眼就能看出Loki举那把剑有些勉强了，然而阿萨神族的坚韧个性不存在降低习武要求去适应身体的孱弱这种选项，今天对于Loki来说也许这把短剑稍重了一些，那他就应该更加付出双倍的努力尽快地增强自己在力量上的短板。

 

“殿下！！你要对自己有所要求，越是身体撑不住的时候越过那个极限就会有越大的进步，习武不存在捷径可言！！腰背挺直，手绷紧，不要放松身体！！”

 

教官大声的训话充斥着整堂课，Thor用眼睛的余光瞄了一眼身旁的Loki，正在做马步突刺的Loki整个身体的重心晃了晃，黑色的头发因为大量流汗的原因结成了一簇簇紧贴着额头，然而他一声不吭，咬着牙重复着教官一再要求的这个简单动作。Thor注意到他持剑的右手整个都在颤抖，剑尖不自觉地被重心拉着朝地面垂落。

 

他还太小了，所以实战课的内容对他有点勉强了，Thor意识到那把短剑对于Loki来说依然太重了。

 

“好了，今天就到这里为止，明天继续，两位殿下明天不要再迟到了。”教官冷冷地宣布了今天的课程到此为止，在同教官行礼告别后Thor刚想转过头叫上Loki去妈妈那里吃午饭就发现他一溜烟地自己先跑走了。

 

“哈，丢脸了吧，这么简单的动作被骂那么多次，平常那个神气劲都去哪了？”

 

“Volstagg，Loki没有学不会，他就是还太小而已。”Thor终于忍不住制止了好友的抱怨。

 

“哪里小了，咱们不都是六岁开始的第一堂实战课吗？身为阿萨神族的王子，他怎么能比我们的身体还要弱小呢！”

 

Thor看着Hogun和Sif虽然不说话却一脸深以为然的表情，终究还是没有为了Loki和他的这些朋友们强辩。但是等到下午，当又把自己重新变回干干净净仿佛上午什么都没发生过的Loki昂着头走进教习室准备开始Odin的商务大臣单独给两位王子开设的商业基础课程的时候Thor却没来。

 

“哥哥呢？”Loki看着教授打开了差不多有半个他这么厚的教材准备开始教他基础商业概念的时候左顾右盼地试图寻找Thor的身影。

 

“王子殿下，学习要专心，商业基础对于国家民生至关重要，是阿斯加德人民至今安居乐业生活幸福的最基础保障。”教授似乎不在意身为大王子的Thor缺课了的事实却不允许Loki哪怕一个小小的分心。Loki只好撇撇嘴继续关注教授讲解的内容，好在这种数据模型的东西对于他来说非常容易理解，所以自然也就没有发生上午实战课上那种反复被训斥的惨况。

 

本该出现在那堂课上的Thor的身影却出现在了阿斯加德首都平民区最大的一片商业区上。从九界以及其他宇宙各个角落汇集而来的商品和美食在这条街上应有尽有，让从小生活在皇宫的里的Thor看得眼花缭乱。不过他始终谨记今天逃课出来的最终目的，于是他在这片大街小巷里走走停停，终于发现了自己的这一趟的目标——“尼德威阿尔侏儒特许武器直销店”。

 

“商业的本质在于货品的流通，最早的人们用以物易物的方式交换各自手中的商品，然而他们渐渐发现这种最原始的交换方式存在着很大的弊端和不便，于是一种所有人都共同认可的可以等价衡量所有货物价值的一般等价物就此出现，它被广泛而大量地运用在商业活动的每一个角落里，任何一个成熟的社会都会需要这种一般等价物，从最简单的贵金属黄金，到某些边缘行星上使用的纸币再到宇宙神族间共通的神晶都可以作为这种一般等价物。对于它们我们有一个统一的叫法——货币。”

 

在教习室里的教授讲解着货币基本概念的时候Thor已经看中了那家店的货架上的那一排崭新的瑟银匕首，它底下的宣传标语里写着“轻便结实又耐用，绝对可靠的侏儒工艺。”

 

_就是它了！_

 

Thor在决定了此行所需的商品之后却没有意识到自己没有随身携带任何的货币。对于阿斯加德大王子短暂的8年神生来说，一切中意之物都是看中了直接拿走哪里存在着付钱这种说法。所以当他大摇大摆地走进商店从货架上挑了一把他看得最顺眼的瑟银匕首然后转身就走的时候看店的那个侏儒惊呆了。明明阿斯加德国泰民安治安良好，怎么会发生一个看起来家境没有任何问题的小孩直接走进来抢劫了一把匕首转身就走的事。

 

“嘿，孩子，你还没付那把匕首的钱！！”

 

“什么？”Thor在那个侏儒起身拿起身边的一把双手斧然后站在他的面前挡住去路的时候歪着头露出了疑惑的表情。

 

“所以如果一个人没有货币又想获得商品的话怎么办？”Loki问了他的教授这么一个问题。

 

“哦殿下。”教授露出了一个意味深长的微笑，“那就叫偷或者抢了，我们还是不要讨论这种邪恶的行为，把它们留给您的律法学教授去讲解好了。”

 

98.

 

“你为什么要挡住我，我还得回去找我弟弟呢！”Thor抬起头看着那个无比高大的侏儒店主，丝毫没有意识到自己正在实施一项他的教授口中的“邪恶的”犯罪行为。

 

“你手上的这把匕首虽然看起来只是量产的大路货色，但它毕竟也是一把瑟银工艺的匕首，设计和工艺都是咱们侏儒一代代反复锤炼改进后的产品。所以金币100枚或者紫晶币1枚，谢谢惠顾。”

 

“金币？那是什么东西？”

 

“问你父母，他们在你出门玩前没给你吗？”侏儒发现面前这个孩子完全没有买东西要付钱的概念。

 

“那么，到哪里去获得货币呢？”Loki一脸专注地投入学习。

 

“那方法可就多了，基于你所处的地位阶层有多种的方法，假设你是一个平民你可以工作，也就是说你通过向持有货币的人出卖你本身的劳动力或者智慧来换取他持有的货币；还有，如果你是一个农民或是手工业者，可以自己制造商品，你可以通过向他人出售你制造的货品来换取货币；但假如你是位领主贵族，你可以开发你领地内的资源，向一切在你的领地上发生的商业活动征收一种叫做税收的抽成来彰显你的领主权利；如果你是一位国王，那么你可以通过你的国家权利和武力保障为一种你指定的特殊物品赋予货币的属性，比如众神之父用自己的神力祝福了一座紫晶矿，从里面开采出的紫晶都含有神王特殊的气息，因此紫晶币得以成为阿斯加德的高阶货币使用，即使紫晶本身远远达不到紫晶币所代表的价值，但有了神王作保，紫晶币就代表了阿斯加德的无上荣耀，九界之内无人再会质疑它的价值。”

 

“我喜欢绿晶石，等我当了神王可不可以用绿晶做货币呢？”

 

“当然了，王子殿下，神王的权利远不止此，绿晶币当然也是随你的意。”

 

“100金币或者1个紫晶币，小子，要想拿走那把匕首你就得付那么多，我不在乎你家大人是谁，侏儒一向一手交钱一手交货。”

 

“我没有那些你说的东西……”Thor摸了摸自己身上，很可惜，阿斯加德的大王子殿下身无分文。

 

“既然侏儒的规矩用不了了，看在今天我心情不错的份上，咱们就用阿斯加德的规矩来解决吧。只要我手里的斧子说你可以出去了，你就可以出去了。”

 

“你的斧子会说话？”Thor奇怪地看着对面那个侏儒手里那把巨大的双手斧。

 

“我们试试就知道了。”

 

侏儒的话音还未落他的斧子已经动了，这位店主完全没有因为对面还是个孩子就放水，那一斧子仿佛带着万钧之力劈头盖脑地就朝着Thor挥了过去。虽然只有8岁却是个天生的战士的Thor本能地打了个滚躲过了那一招。

 

“不错嘛，小子，那再试试这个。”看似笨拙的侏儒却很快地调整了自己的重心再次举起了斧子。

 

Thor举着手里的匕首在银色的斧光里左闪右躲，虽然他本人更崇尚正面压到型的战斗风格，但是那也要看对手是谁，这个体型几乎赶上巨人高度的侏儒拿着一把快要比Thor整个人都要长的斧子，如果Thor继续选择正面压倒那也太蠢了。于是凭着与生俱来的战斗直觉，Thor举着手里的匕首开始在不大的武器店里和侏儒打起了游击战。店里的众多障碍物限制了Thor的活动范围，但他和对手那巨大的体型差又给了这个打法很多的加成，一进一出之下Thor居然和店主打得平分秋色。

 

“吁……吁……你个小子简直比老鼠还难逮……”

 

侏儒店主的体力消耗地很快，很快他的进攻节奏就慢了下来。但是Thor的情况也没有多好，对手只要猛攻就可以了，但他每次都躲得险象环生，别看他现在毫发无损的样子，但刚刚那些闪躲如果差一点点就是彻底完蛋的下场，所以就这么短短的一场战斗，Thor消耗的心神比起连上了好几节实战课都要累。

 

“最后一招，这招你要是再扛过去就可以滚蛋了。”

 

在对手说出最后一招的时候，Thor紧绷的神经不由得一松，然而就是这么一松的功夫他已经来不及躲闪那来势汹汹的招数了。Thor一边在心里暗叫不好一边倒举起匕首试图格挡一下，不过拿那么小一把匕首格挡一把巨斧的成功率Thor完全不敢保证。

 

“叮”地一声，一个清脆的声音回荡在武器店里，侏儒店主的斧尖堪堪地砸在Thor手里匕首的刀柄之上，不敢相信自己居然挡下了那势大力沉的一击的Thor一脸惊讶的一屁股墩坐在了地板上。

 

“我看了几十年店武艺完全落下了啊，居然还是没有收住最后一击的力量，你小子前面消耗了我太多体力了。”侏儒店主终于露出了一个满口白牙的傻笑把地上的Thor一把拉了起来，“你不错，以你的年纪来说是个很棒的战士了。这把匕首归你了，虽然刀柄那里被我砸掉了一个小角，不过没事的，下次来我店里我给你补。”

 

“那我走了哦？”Thor对今天下午发生的事情还是有点云里雾里，但是好像Loki的匕首终于还是搞定了，这就是最好的消息了。

 

“下次出门记得问你父母要钱，就是那种黄澄澄的闪闪发光的小圆片，侏儒都喜欢这个，有了这些你要侏儒们替你干什么都行。”

 

于是Thor就带着那把缺了角的匕首回到了金宫，刚走进花园就看见下了课的Loki从对面走了过来。

 

“哥哥~”Loki大老远叫了一声就朝Thor跑了过来，Thor赶紧把手里的匕首藏到了身后，“下午的课你去哪了？”

 

“嗯……我有别的事啦……”Thor随口扯了个理由，“今天上课教了什么？”

 

“商业基础里的货币。”

 

“什么？”Thor果断讨厌这种文科项目，丝毫不觉得逃课了有什么遗憾的。

 

“大意就是要获得自己中意的货品的话就需要付出货币来交换。”

 

“100金币或者1个紫晶币？”Thor下意识地接了一句。

 

“咦？哥哥也从别的教授那里学了一样的内容吗？”

 

“算是吧……”Thor的表情很微妙，“那我就先回去洗澡咯，今天累死我了！”

 

Loki看了看迅速离开的Thor的背影奇怪地眨了眨眼：“今天的哥哥怪怪的，啊，妈妈的魔法课要迟到了！！！”

 

99.

 

第二天的时候Thor照旧跑来了Loki的寝宫准备叫他起床去实战课，然而门口的神女姐姐告诉Thor小王子已经出门去了练武场了。惊讶Loki今天居然起的这么早的Thor一路跑到练武场，果然看见Loki已经在那里拿了把单手剑在练习昨天的内容了，但是明显的，力量的缺失不是一夜之间可以弥补的，在Thor看起来Loki的问题依然和昨天一样。

 

“Loki！！！”Thor远远地叫了一声，正在练习的Loki放下手里的剑转过头看着Thor。

 

“接着~”Thor直接将一卷羊皮包裹着的事物朝着Loki扔了过去，Loki愣了愣还是反射性地接住了。

 

“这是什么啊？”

 

“打开看看啊。”Thor一脸得意地看着Loki打开他包得巨丑的礼物。

 

“嗯？”Loki拿起那把匕首在手里比划了两下。

 

“是不是轻了很多，那把单手剑对你来说太重了吧？先拿这个练好了~”

 

Loki拿着手里的那把匕首抿着嘴唇半晌不说话，Thor眼看着他那双水汪汪的绿眼睛里蒙上了一层薄雾。

 

“Loki，我不是说你练得不行，我只是觉得你用这把也许会更好，不是我的意思是——”

 

“谢谢哥哥。”在Thor还在忙着找词解释自己的行动并不是想嘲笑Loki的武技的时候Loki突然扑进了Thor的怀里，头靠在Thor的耳边轻轻地道谢。

 

“哈哈，喜欢就好……喜欢就好啊……”Thor兴奋地晃着脑袋，终于能在弟弟面前好好地当一个可靠的哥哥这件事让他很高兴。

 

“可是Loki还是想努力完成教官布置的任务，不是不喜欢哥哥的礼物哦，等我好好地掌握了使用单手剑的武技，我会再继续锻炼自己使用匕首的武技的，有朝一日我一定会练出配得上哥哥的礼物的武技的。”

 

“这就是很普通的一把匕首，我只是想让你力量还不够的时候当过渡随便用用就好了，不用为了它特别去练什么武技的啦！！”见Loki似乎把自己的礼物太当真了，Thor赶紧忙着解释。

 

“怎么会呢，哥哥送的匕首就不会普通了啊。”

 

**_“哥哥送的匕首就不会普通了……”_ **

 

Thor睁开眼睛，看着自己床上方的天花板，那把极度普通又完全不普通的匕首就如他临睡前那样静静地躺在他的手边。因为在那之后Loki依然坚持使用和大家一样的短剑训练，而等他终于获得教官的首肯可以学习下一种武器的使用的时候Thor早就不记得自己当时给过Loki一把训练用的匕首，所以他当然也不记得这把他随随便便从平民市场弄回来的武器居然决定了Loki一生的战斗风格。

 

Thor拿起Himfices以当时他用来格挡那位侏儒店主的姿势倒过来握住刀柄，那道刀柄上的缺口的确如同最初时一模一样，Loki拿着它那么多年，Thor居然都没想到带着它去那个店主的店里至少把这道缺口修复一下。

 

“Himfices，你的确不是一把普通的匕首。”Thor的另一手握住匕首的刀锋，不在乎刀锋又割开他的皮肉让他的血沿着匕首汇集到刀尖，Thor的眼睛紧紧地盯住匕首刀柄部分的那串名字，“所以，Loki到底打算怎么把你变成神器？”

 

“Himfices……Himfices……”Thor不停地重复着这把匕首的名字，仿佛它本身就带有了某种魔力，突然间，Thor的瞳孔因为惊讶而大张开来。

 

“H.I.M.F.I.C.E.S.”Thor一个字母一个字母地读出Himfices的名字，这个本来毫无意义的字母组合似乎给了Thor某种灵感——

 

“M.I.S.C.H…..I….E…..F？”Thor死死地盯着这把匕首刀柄处刻着的名字，在将那些字母重新组合之后，原本无意义的名字突然变得明朗起来，Thor轻轻地念出了这把匕首的真名。“Mischief？”

 

Thor手中的匕首突然脱离他的掌控，一把本该再普通不过的瑟银匕首却不借助任何外力地飘浮在Thor的眼前，刀身四周发出耀眼的金色光芒，大量的命运之力从四周汇集而来投入这把飘浮的匕首之上，而原本沾染在刀身两面的Thor的鲜血也被匕首吞噬，Thor眼睁睁地看着这把匕首在他的面前自我修复，再不复自己从瓦特海姆地表下挖出它时的黯淡，除了刀身两面镌刻的文字以外，它看起来如Thor梦中它仍被放在那位侏儒店主的货架之上时一样崭新。在这一系列让Thor目瞪口呆的异象的最后，接近刀柄处匕首的名字的部分的Himfices的蚀刻处闪过一片金色光芒，就像是每一次Loki的幻象褪去时那样，Himfices褪去露出了其下真正的Mischief。

 

如果说科学的本质是唯物的话，魔法就是唯心的极致，这两者间并没有谁是真理谁是谬论的说法，它们只是对于真理用不同的角度的不同表述形式而已，当两者发展到一定程度的时候其实都是殊途同归的，就好像魔法可以用一个飞行术做到的事情科学用飞机也同样做得到那样。

 

唯心的力量来源于心中的信念所产生的力量，这种信仰的力量能做到很多在科学看来不可思议的事。比如在中庭人编排给Loki的那个故事里，仅仅是因为槲寄生并没有发誓，一根普通的连孱弱的人类都杀不死的枝条却可以杀死神祗；同样的，在那些奥林匹斯神族的故事里，阿克琉斯因为被一箭射中没有浸到冥河水的脚跟而死，然而有的是凡人哪怕被截肢了依旧活得好好的。这就是信念的力量，因为相信，所以哪怕是强大如神祗依旧可以被摧毁。

 

Himfices也是一样，虽然它的材质普普通通，从唯物的理论上看起来不存在任何成为神器的可能性，然而Loki从六岁开始就一直将它带在身边，在学会藏器术后更是一直将Himfices收进身体里温养，而从Thor第一次和Loki玩救命游戏把Loki扔出去隔天被Loki报复用匕首刮开一道小口子开始，每一次Loki用来捅进Thor身体里的刀都是Himfices。两千多年的时间里，Himfices不知被多少Thor和Loki血液滋养，早就在无形中累积了无数来自绝对适配双方所产生的命运之力。

 

同时Loki在刀身的两面刻下此生最真实的告白，却又用镀银各自盖上半句让它成为他此生最精彩的一个谎言。而在Loki在世时对那前后各半句谎言深信不疑的Thor又在他死后发现了那另外的半句所隐藏着的真相，于是那两句话就同时成了Thor最深切的鄙夷和最沉痛的懊悔。同时，身为一把稍微专业点的阿萨战士都不屑使用的侏儒制式瑟银匕首却先后成为了阿斯加德两位王子最宝贵的武器的Himfices身上充满了大量的矛盾和扭曲，所以当它拥有的最后一个虚幻的真实——它被Loki堂而皇之呈现在Thor的面前却又被刻意隐藏的真名终于被Thor看穿的时候。一切规则、命运、真实、谎言、矛盾和扭曲终于借助两位神祗信念的力量将它变成了一把神器。

 

当这把崭新出炉的神器掉入始终大张着下巴一脸惊呆表情的Thor的手里的时候，他听见Loki的声音在他的耳边响起。

 

“终于啊……看来你还不算是蠢到家啊。”

 

100.

 

“Loki！！”

 

以前的Thor从未想过自己光光呼唤一个名字就能让他热泪盈眶，他手捧着匕首四下张望期盼着弟弟从哪里跳出来拿起匕首再给他一刀。这一次Thor不会心存抱怨而是感激命运垂怜留给他一线生机，他还有机会去挽回他和Loki之间早已经错误和错过的种种。然而他找了很久，房间里依然唯独只有他一人。

 

“瞎找什么呢！我在这里。”

 

“Loki？？”Thor小心地把匕首捧到眼睛的正前方，用不太确信的语调再问了一遍。

 

“我不是Loki，你可以叫我Himfices或者Mischief，我是它的器灵。”

 

“不，不可能，Loki我绝不可能认错，告诉我怎么才能让你从这把刀里出来？你要什么我都去找！！”

 

“我曾经是Loki的一部分，是他割裂下来的一缕灵魂来主导神器的运作，而在那之后还可以被称为Loki的，理论上来说仍旧是他身上剩下的那占据绝大比重的另一部分灵魂。”

 

“那……你说的剩下来的那绝大一部分去哪了？”Thor的整个声音都在抖，他明明知道答案，却不愿意承认。

 

“如你所知的，在他死在瓦特海姆之后回归冥界了。”

 

从来没有一个人嘴里的Loki的死讯能如同在Loki自己嘴里公布时的那样伤人，Thor可以欺骗自己没有人了解Loki，但独独无法再反驳Loki自身的一部分，无论它是多么细小的一部分。被抹灭掉最后一线希望的Thor无力地放开双手，Himfices就这样掉在了床上。

 

“喂，小心点，把我弄没了你上哪去救他。”

 

**_？！！！！！！！！_ **

 

Thor刹那间仿佛感受到了他之前在地球被带去游乐园美其名曰给神也开开眼界的时候坐的过山车的感觉了。

 

“救他？你是指——”被反复打击太多次以后，Thor已经不复最初的盲目乐观，所以在真正确定以前他还不敢真的激动。

 

“Loki啊，不要告诉我你不想把他捞回来。”

 

Thor珍而重之地又把Himfices重新捧在手心：“我要怎么做才能救他？”

 

“当然是用我的帮助了，不然你以为我是什么、能干什么？是像Gungnir那样毁灭一切它身前的敌人，还是像你的Mjolnir一样身带万钧雷电？”

 

Thor仔细又端详了一番手中的Himfices，虽然在刚刚神器出世的那一瞬间里刀身上陈年的暗伤都被修复了，然而在Thor这样优秀的战士眼里，它依然还是一副攻击力不足的样子。

 

“别看了，单轮杀伤力的话，我最多还是只能捅捅你的肾这样，但是谁告诉你只有攻击力强大才能成为神器的？宇宙魔方从来都不能用来杀人，但是你会否认它空间神器的地位吗？”

 

“那你是……”

 

“宇宙有六大无限宝石——力量、空间、时间、现实、灵魂以及心灵，其中大多成为了某个神器的核心，代表了这个宇宙构成的几大基本原则，而我比它们更深一步，我所触及的规则甚至在六大基本原则的更底层，那是每一个生命早在宇宙诞生之初就早已被各自规定好的剧本，是一切故事开始和结束所必须遵循的过程——因果，或者也可以叫做命运。”

 

“我是这个宇宙诞生以来的第一件命运神器，Loki称我为命运的恶作剧。”

 

Thor现在完全就是一种被Himfices唬得一愣一愣的状态，因为那形容怎么听起来都是很厉害的样子然而Thor依旧不知道要怎么来用Himfices，于是他很诚实地问了出来：“所以——你能用来干嘛？”

 

还沉浸在自我满足的那一缕Loki的灵魂变成的Himfices恨不得现场跳起来再给这个白痴哥哥一刀算了。

 

“我能修改命运！！笨蛋。”本来应该很酷的一句话被Thor的提问完全破坏了气氛。

 

“你能修改Loki的命运让他死而复生？”

 

“能那么简单就好了，你以为命运这种最底层的规则是可以这么轻易被改变的吗？”

 

“不行吗？你不是说你是命运神器来着？”Thor一副理所当然的样子，Himfices恨不得自己能有对眼睛可以现场翻个白眼给他看。

 

“宇宙是由一层又一层的规则组成的，比较上层的规则比如元素里的雷电、火焰、冰霜可以在一个规则底下存在复数掌控的神器，假使Mjolnir不在了，也可以用类似的方法再打造一把斧子或者其他的武器来约束雷电规则，甚至奥林匹斯的宙斯也有他自己的雷电神枪，这些上层规则的扭曲再现影响到的其他规则极少，因为世间多一处少一处雷电并不会造成这个世界毁灭。但相对的，越是底层的规则就越是牢固、越是无法撼动。因为一旦底层的规则被随意扭曲修改，所有建筑在这条规则上的一切都会随着一起改变甚至面临毁灭。这也就是为什么越到底层的规则越不存在可以触及到它的神器，因为一旦任意的一些既定秩序被神器影响，会造成的连锁反应几乎是惊人的。即使是原初的Nemesis也只能将自身的规则具现成为六大无限宝石，这里面却并没有命运宝石。”

 

“那命运的规则又是如何运作的呢？”也不知道是不是因为Himfices完全使用Loki的声音在讲解的原因，Thor即使听不太明白还是乖乖坐在那里努力思考。

 

“六大无限宝石里有几块虽然作为因果的上层原则，却有可能触及到下层的因果。比如，在所有得以改变时间规则的人里面，无论他们是遇见了时空裂缝，使用了阿戈摩托之眼还是时光机，总而言之，总有那么一两个疯子，会回到过去杀了自己的外祖母。”

 

“哈？为什么他们要这么做？”Thor无法理解这些人的行为。

 

“因为他们试图制造命运悖论来撼动最基础的因果规则——如果我的外祖母在我出生之前就死了，那么我到底是否还能存在？”

 

“就……为了这种无聊的原因？”

 

“你不要小看那些人，宇宙成型以来，逆流了时间后挑战了命运悖论的人也许没有上百也有几十了，他们当中有一个时代气运的核心、有最伟大的全能法师还有最天才的科学家，为什么在他们这样故意的试探之下，整个世界的因果循环还是没有崩溃呢？”

 

“为……什么？”每次Loki给Thor上课，最后都基本会到达这种Thor完全放弃思考想直接进入结论的场面。

 

“因为一切命运皆有备份。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

101.

 

“备份？”

 

“你也可以理解成为副本或者镜像，以时间线为轴，命运有着无数的备份，当主宇宙出现命运悖论面临因果循环崩溃的时候，命运就会自动将出现悖论前的那个时间点的备份覆盖回主宇宙，修复那个悖论，然后微调其中的一部分因果，直到那个悖论不再出现为止。”

 

“啊……”Thor表演了一个标准的有听没有懂的表情。

 

“举个例子，当有个疯子逆行时间去杀死他的外祖母之后，主宇宙会直接将他杀掉外祖母前的那段备份覆盖过来让一切回到祖母被杀前，并修改一些小事后继续让因果自我演算，如果他继续杀了祖母，那就继续往前读档继续修改，读到他逆转时间以前，到他掌握时间规则以前，甚至到他出生以前，直到这个悖论被修复为止。”

 

“这种回档过程这世上包涵创世神在内无人可以察觉，这也就是每个人都在命运面前如此无力的原因，哪怕那些窥探命运的神祗比如诺恩三女神在内也不会意识到这些回档过程，她们的权限让她们可以查看无数的副本里不同时间线内的事情，却无权更改其中的部分。她们能看见的未来恰恰是我们的世界早已被回档无数次的证明。”

 

“然而我成为了宇宙间的第一把命运神器，在我诞生之初我的灵识之内就被写进了这些命运相关的规则，同时我又使用了Loki加刻在我体内的谎言规则欺瞒命运规则本身创造了一个独属于我的备份，我可以在这个备份里在命运规则允许的范围之内微调因果，直到我演算出我满意的结果为止。然后我可以再次欺瞒命运规则让它以为主宇宙再次出现了命运悖论的情况，并让它在回档的过程中选择我的备份作为回档样本，那么那时在我的备份里演算出的结果就会被自动覆盖回主宇宙，同以前无数次一样没有人能察觉这个世界再次被回档了，那么命运自然也就被改变成了我要的样子，听明白了吗？”

 

“………………”Thor张着嘴却迟迟地说不出明白了三个字。

 

“Loki在现在的时间点的确是死了，但我身为Loki灵魂的一部分哪怕是再小的一部分也可以说Loki并没有彻底死透，所以对于整个命运规则来说，只要我存在一天，也可以视同为Loki并没有死。那么就可以以我为锚点逆向的吸引他目前位于冥界的那一部分灵魂投入我的备份里，但是为了重新演算，我需要大量的命运之力，而最简单的命运之力的诞生方法就是——”

 

“把我一起也投入你的备份里同他一起互动？”

 

“不错，看起来你总算是听懂了。”

 

“你能将我们间的命运改成我从未掩盖过Loki的Omega属性吗？”

 

Thor回想过去，在他做的那一大堆错事里，700年前的那个多此一举可以说是人生中最大的败笔，如果没有那个，Loki早就成了他的神后，后面那一串乱七八糟的也根本就不会发生。然而Himfices非常无情地给了他一个否定的答案。

 

“不能。首先，我拥有的副本的时间线必须在我概念上存在的那段时间里才有效，从Loki在我身上刻下那两句话并用镀银封掉半句的时候我才开始存在，那是他掉下彩虹桥后发生的事，所以可以被修改的命运必须从那时候开始；其次，命运规则所允许的微调范围小到你无法想象，那必须是根本无伤大雅的小事，因为只有这种程度的微调并且重新演算才能最小程度地影响上层的规则。那种事情要小到什么程度呢？比如，在你听Heimdall说Loki重新传送回中庭拿走了宇宙魔方的那一天，你的房间里放着一盆绿色的葡萄，你可以把它换成紫色的。”

 

“啊？换成紫色的而已？这怎么可能救得了Loki？”

 

“听说过蝴蝶效应吗？蝴蝶在星球的这一端煽动翅膀，最终会在另一端形成风暴。因为把葡萄换成了紫色，你就会有可能在房间里吃完几颗葡萄再走，因为你耽误了几秒钟时间，你出门就可能碰见你未曾遇过的人，或者错过你曾经遇到的某个人，那么改变也有可能进一步接着放大，最终使得Loki没有死亡。”

 

“就把葡萄换成紫色就能做到这么多？？”

 

“我就是举个例子而已，绝大多数情况下，你换个葡萄的颜色还是什么都不会改变。这也就是为什么命运会允许这种程度的微调，因为真的基本上它什么都不会改变。”

 

“那我怎么确定我到底要改哪一部分？”

 

“这就要用到我的另一个功能了。虽然我持有的备份只有一个，每次重新演算也会在上一个的基础上进行更改从而产生新的变化，但是我可以借由命运、谎言同真实一起结合的规则将每一次备份发生的所有内容一起记录下来。虽然下一次回档的时候那个备份同它里面发生过的事本身消失了，但记录了那个备份里发生过的一切因果的笔记将会以故事的形式留在书里不会被回档，你通过每一次仔细研究故事里到底都发生了什么，就可以不停尝试更改这个故事，直到找到我们要的结局。所以首先，作为整个基础的主宇宙里到底发生了什么，从Loki掉下彩虹桥开始，你必须巨细靡遗地写下来，越详细越好。因为下一次你更改了一些小事之后，那个故事就有可能和上一个不同了。”

 

“随便的空白笔记本都行？”

 

“纸张随便就好，关键是笔墨——”Himfices当着Thor的改变了自己的形态，它由一把匕首变成了一支尖利的空心蘸水笔，“必须以我为笔，以你的血来着墨，这样记录下来的事就会游离于命运规则之外不会被回档了。”

 

“我知道了。”

 

“记住，当你和Loki的灵魂进入我的备份之后，那里对于你们两个人来说才会是主宇宙，但也仅只有你们两个是真的灵魂投入，其他所有人的灵魂都在我们目前身在的宇宙，也就是说，在这里发生的一切，只是你和Loki各自灵魂的投影按照命运既定的惯性在走，也就是无论我的备份重置了多少次，在覆盖回主宇宙前，这里的Loki都会在瓦特海姆那里死去。但相反，在我的备份里除了你们俩以外的所有人都是投影，他们在这一段时间线上只会重复他们在主宇宙里的所作所为，除非你们俩同他们发生互动，他们的行为和言语才有可能和主宇宙产生不同。”

 

“还有，你进入副本的时候，以你所更改的那个小的事件的时间点为起始，你现在所有的记忆也会重新回档成当时的状态，而且随着故事发生的不同，你最后的记忆状态也可能会和现在不同。”

 

“什么？我连记忆也无法保留？所以我会再跑去监狱对Loki把一样的话再说一遍？”

 

“没错，若你有现在的一切记忆，你就是那个最大的悖论直接会被命运修复了。所以如何通过一点点地更改微不足道的因果，使得当时的你能在当时的情境下说出截然相反的话就是你要思考的问题了。”

 

于是Thor找来了一本巨大的空白笔记本，然后再次用Himfices变成的笔尖划破自己的掌心让它吸饱自己的血液，并在开篇的第一页上写下了给以后的自己的引言。然后他翻过一页开始一件一件地记录自己目前的宇宙里到底发生了些什么故事。等他全部写完之后Himfices问了Thor一个问题。

 

“请在故事的最后写下你要在#2宇宙，也就是我的第一次副本演算的世界里，更改哪一小段因果。顺便告诉你一件事，基本上只要你在里面说过类似监狱里那次放弃Loki的话之后，他就必死无疑，因为我是他身上最后仅存的相信一切事情还会变好的那一点点希望，他将我割下之后整个人就只剩绝望了，当他听见你说放弃他时就是他的死期了，不要质疑为何他会如此脆弱，努力给他一个活下去的理由吧。”

 

Thor握着Himfices半晌说不出话来，他有太多想要改变，得知真相的他愿意付出一切给Loki一个活下去的可能，可假设当他退回当初重又变得自大盲目，活在自以为是的世界里的自己会多么轻易地再次将Loki推下悬崖Thor压根不敢去想。尽管Himfices的解说让这件事听起来希望渺茫，但是在它出现之前，逆转命运根本就是件不能的事情，它的出现使得一件概率为零的事件变成了概率几乎接近为零，可只要它不是零，无论多少次Thor都会去尝试，直到他给Loki找到一个活下来的理由为止。

 

“在#2的世界里，因果会更改为当Loki重新传送回中庭拿走了宇宙魔方的那一天，我房间里放着的那盆葡萄是紫色的。”Thor终于决定了他要从哪里开始。

 

“好了，既然你已经决定要改什么了就找个地方躺好，无论我们成功还是失败，当你从我的备份里出来都会在同一个地方醒来。”

 

在Himfices指示过后，Thor乖乖地脱掉衣服将笔记本藏在床头柜里并在Loki的床上躺了下来，他开始在心里幻想下一次当他醒过来的时候Loki会躺在他的身边，大量的命运之力在他的周围汇聚，Thor听见Himfices带着机械性的口吻开始操作规则。

 

“备份空间确认，变量修正完成，Loki灵魂锁定载入结束，使用者请确认演算目标。”

 

“我要Loki活着。” Thor带着那一丝美好的愿景闭上双眼。

 

“目标确认，使用者请支付代价。”

 

“我的灵魂。”

 

“代价确认，因果关系成立，记忆回溯修正完毕，#2宇宙演算开始——”

 

“Loki，不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Thor猛地张开眼睛，等着仍旧在他视网膜上循环的虚空里掉落的Loki慢慢隐去，然后他呼了口气坐起身来，顺便拎起还搁在他身上的各种手臂大腿放回他们的主人身边。Thor抬起头看了看床边的低矮茶桌，今天侍奉的神女们一改平日的惯例在银盘里放了一串紫色的葡萄，在看了几眼那串不是自己喜欢的颜色的葡萄又望了望身边这一些乱七八糟的赤身裸体的Omega之后，Thor突然间变得兴味索然起来。

 

于是Thor直接跨过这些还在睡梦中的神祗们替自己穿好了衣服。这是阿斯加德的又一个清晨，距离Loki掉下彩虹桥已经过去整整一年了。

 

102.

 

他花了很久才意识到自己的存在，当感官失去作用，时间也变得毫无意义，他就如同飘浮在海洋里的浮游生物，无思无想、随波逐流。直到有一刻，他意识到周围出现了一束光，这个时候，他才想起来他有眼睛可以用来观察。

 

然后他看见了一片漆黑的虚空，许许多多的光点飘浮在虚空里浮浮沉沉。他就这样无知无觉地让许许多多的光点绕着他回旋。直到不知多久后他突发奇想地“接触”到了其中一个光点，这个时候，他才注意到他有四肢可以用来触碰。

 

那个被碰触的光点突然间膨胀吞噬了他，世界开始变得多姿多彩起来，他看见一闪而过的巨大金色宫殿和站在宫殿前笑得意气奋发的金发男神。然而那些多姿多彩的画面开始被一个白色单调的房间代替，他在里面如同现在一样无意识地游荡发呆，不知时间流逝，直到那位金发男神站在白色房间的外面用严肃的神情对他说：“Loki，我不再爱你了。”

 

这个时候，他才了解到他有耳朵可以用来倾听，这个时候，他才意识到他是Loki。然后他闭上眼睛净空思维，那个吞噬他的世界又重新退回成了一个光点绕着他的身体飘浮旋转。

 

“我在哪里？发生了什么？”

 

当Loki试图去追索自身的记忆，却发现一切一片混乱，他居然清晰地记得在瓦特海姆他闭上眼睛后堕入冥界的虚无与他避开要害用假死骗过Thor回到阿斯加德的两段互相矛盾的记忆。他甚至记得自己的孩子Hela引发了诸神黄昏，毁灭了阿斯加德，他记得黑暗精灵、Hela和Thanos，他记起很多不同的经过结束于同样的结果——他的死亡。

 

所以Loki再度触摸了其中一颗光球——然后发现自己到了一个熟悉却又陌生的中庭人的家。

 

“Thor，我们不能再这样下去了，也许对于你们阿斯加德的神祗来说，花个几十年走出亲人逝去的阴影是很正常的事情，可是我的人生一共也只有几十年，我们不能再这样不明不白地过下去了。你今天必须告诉我，我们到底是什么关系。”

 

“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，我没法给你承诺和未来，对不起……Jane，今天我就会离开自己找个房子住，过去这段时间多谢你的收留。”

 

Loki并不是很在意这个中庭女人对着Thor摊牌的举动，他的眼睛盯着他们身后桌子上的花瓶里的一枝向日葵。Loki像是研究一幅名画那样研究花瓣上细致的纹理和绒毛，然后他眼看着一只小飞蝇在空中画了一个圈后落在了花瓣之上。

 

Loki又一次闭上眼睛退出了这个光球，然后他随手碰触了身边的另一颗。

 

“你疯了吗Thor，Loki只是条蛇而已，不管你愿意接受也好，不肯承认也罢，你的弟弟在黑暗精灵的国度已经死了，他死了你听明白了吗？！！！”

 

“闭嘴！！就算你是我的情人也不代表你能随意诅咒Loki的生死。”

 

“现实一点，无论我说了什么，他已经死了！！”

 

一模一样的场景，不一样的对话，Loki的视线焦点还是集中在那枝向日葵上，以他神祗的过目不忘的记忆力来分辨的话，那就是同一枝向日葵在同一刻时的样子，果然，同一只小飞蝇在空中画过了同样的弧度落在了同一个地点上。

 

“Thor，我们必须分开一段时间各自冷静一下，我觉得我们这样对彼此都很不负责任。”

 

“你说得对，我会搬出去住一段时间，让我们冷静一下再考虑将来吧。”

 

Loki再度退出后换了一个光球。

 

“你觉不觉得你需要反省一下你在这段关系里的所作所为？虽然我们是情侣关系但我完全没有在这段感情里看见平等的部分，你根本就是把我当成这段感情里的附属品，我可以随随便便举出一大堆你霸道、专横，从来也不给我自由和自主的例子！！”

 

“你以为只有你在为这段感情牺牲？你是不是忘了那些你多疑地到处树敌的故事了？就连Loki变成一条蛇了你都不肯放过他。我从阿斯加德到这里一路克服了多少障碍你想过没有，为此我放弃了多少事物你又何曾关心过哪怕一点，我的家人、我的荣耀和我的思考你在乎过吗？！！”

 

“够了！！我不想日复一日地花费宝贵的时间和你进行这种浪费生命的争吵了。我是一个科学家，应该把更多的精力投入在理性的研究而不是愚蠢的恋爱上。我们分手了，到此为止！”

 

“真了不起，Foster小姐是一名科学家，她的时间宝贵不该浪费在‘愚蠢’的恋爱上。你是不是不记得我还是整个阿斯加德的王子呢！我为什么要弃我的子民于不顾千里迢迢地和你谈这该死的‘愚蠢’恋爱呢！你的提议被批准了，我们分手了，到此为止！”

 

“哈？你难道没有发现哪怕现在你都还是一副高高在上的施舍口吻吗？还有，你不是最近才开始弃你的子民于不顾谈些该死的愚蠢恋爱，你这么干很多很多年了！”

 

Loki把这对正在争吵的情侣当成了背景，他关注的依然是那枝向日葵，他出神地盯着花瓣上的纹理，直到那只小飞蝇挥舞着翅膀在空中划过了半道圆弧，Loki露出了了然的微笑。

 

一样的时间，一样的地点，一样的人物，截然不同的结局。

 

Loki打了个响指，整个世界顿时停顿，连那只小飞蝇也这样静止地飘浮在了半空中。

 

“如果我陷入了哪一种结果才是真实发生过的思考中的话，是不是就陷入思维的盲区了？”Loki闭上眼睛再度睁开，又回到虚空中的他看着周围数以千计地正在旋转的光点，“这些自相矛盾的事件里当然会有虚假，可那也并不代表真实一定就在其中不是吗？”

 

自言自语着的Loki抬起头追寻最初照亮他的那一束光芒：“另外的一个可能就是——所有的这些都是假的，我身在一个彻底的谎言世界里，我说的对不对，Himfices？”

 

Loki听到耳边他自己的叹息声，然后虚空变成了一片纯白色的蜂巢迷宫，蜂巢的每一面墙壁上都在播放着不同世界同一时刻的不同画面。

 

“你能不能就乖乖地待在这里，我正在想办法修复那个命运悖论，尽管我也不知道没有自己的副本的我下一次到底要回溯到哪一刻才可以修复它。但早就洞悉了规则的我们总能找到办法找出规则的漏洞的不是吗？你就当做什么都没有发生，等我搞定后我们重来一次如何？只要我们心存希望放手让他尝试，早晚那个笨蛋他会成功的。”

 

Himfices试图用理性去说服Loki坚持下去，然而对手只是以同样的语调叹了口气望着一无所有的天空。

 

“为什么呢？难道谎言重复一千次就不再是谎言了吗？你是不是有点太过盲目乐观了？”

 

103.

 

“可是你看看他过去的所有努力，我们还是有希望的，这一切并不是盲目的！！”Himfices高声地强调着，希望可以说服Loki重拾对于Thor的信心。

 

“是吗？就凭他？”Loki挥了挥手，所有映照在蜂巢迷宫墙壁上的画面开始在他面前走马灯一样闪过，每一个里都有一个Thor在Jane的家里和她谈着话，“仅仅是更改这一幕，他就花了一百多次不是吗？”

 

“这已经很好了，只不过一百多次而已，那个中庭女人就从他所谓的女友变成什么都不是的路人了不是吗？这证明了命运是可以改变的！”

 

“同样的事实，我也可以解读成只是为了把一个微不足道的中庭女人从他的女友变成路人，我足足陪他重玩了一百多次，这种无尽的重复的意义究竟何在？”

 

Loki将手覆在其中一面播放着画面的墙上，他闭上眼睛感受了一下命运的信息。

 

“Loki，不要随意更改Himfices里的故事和命运线，那会让整个世界一起崩溃的！！”

 

“我们现在身处的只是一个副本世界而已，这里所谓的崩溃了只是让你自身的其中一个存档消失而已，在你将这里的副本世界里的命运线复制回主世界以前什么都不会改变。你毕竟是我创造出来的神器，你以为我和Thor那家伙一样好骗吗？”

 

“可是毁了我的存档只会让我的计算更为困难而已，这对你有什么好处吗？”

 

“我已经厌倦了，与其让这些谎言在一个虚假的世界里反复重演，不如让我来亲手终结它好了。”

 

就在Loki说完之后他的身体迅速变成了散开的粒子，这些粒子迅速地投入了他面前的那面墙壁之中。当Loki再度睁开眼睛的时候他像之前进入光点的世界那样重新地进入这段Himfices独有的副本存档，只不过这一次当他彻底解析规则后他可以总览全局地看见整条时间线上他自己和Thor的行为。

 

Loki将自身的灵魂投射到当时某一段的自己身上，然后闭上嘴退到一边看着对面的Thor依旧照着这个世界原来的剧本演着他自己的独角戏，于是那些Loki曾经万分在意的质疑、谩骂、指责或是要挟统统变得不再重要。Loki讶异自己为何能在这些细枝末节里同Thor耗费了这样许久的光阴，他和他本身就该是两条从不相遇的平行线，他们对世界的理解不同，世界对他们的回报不同，他们的期许不同，他们的结果亦不同，所以那些他们彼此挣扎着想要将这两个完全不同的世界合二为一的举动本身就是一个不可能有结果的伪命题。

 

“就这样把，我也不用再期待，你也不必再挽回，就让一切停在这里，虽然不算是我们的完美结局，但它至少也是个结局，否则这样一次次的重来永远不会有尽头。”

 

Loki打了一个响指，这个世界原本正在上演的戏剧停格、断片，然后化成一个个像素光点随风消逝。

 

***********************************************************

 

Thor一边阅读自己的笔记一边感叹命运的惯性是如此的强烈，当初在复仇者大厦时那个赌气的决定和随之而来的挪威冲动的告白居然要花了他一百多次重来的机会才修正过来。可是和修复那个冲动决定所花的次数比起来，更加无望的是Loki根本不在乎这件事本身。当Jane是Thor的女朋友的时候，Loki从未表现出任何的不满，然后等他满怀期待地解释他和Jane并无关系的时候，Loki也不曾回报任何一丝感动。

 

而这种无动于衷恰恰比什么都可怕，Thor宁愿对上Loki满腔的嘲讽，他情愿去听Loki那一段段彻底而不留情面的剖析，让Loki用他那引以为傲的银舌头挖苦他、讽刺他、嘲笑他，用那把对他们彼此都太过重要的匕首一次次捅进自己的腹部来报复他们之间这种不对称的感情关系。然而Thor一次次地仔细比对那开头一百多个有些微不同的世界还有自己的那一段经历，Loki是真的完全都不在乎了，无论Thor抱着一种怎样的心情在向Loki叙述自己的感情生活，Loki从来都是一副随你高兴的样子。那个会烧掉自己因为无知而转送给Sif的带着告白寓意的花环的Loki已经不在了。

 

这种对比下得出的认知让Thor感受到了一种近乎绝望的恐惧，在他自己都没有发现的过程里，他其实早就已经失去了Loki，而可笑的是他还是一副老神在在的样子仿佛笃定了自己才会是他们两个人这场感情战争里的胜利者。他可以想象过去坚信只要他和Jane之间变成清白的就可以挽回Loki对于他的信任和希望、重新唤起Loki的求生欲的自己到底有多么天真。

 

所以难怪当这种天真的妄想被打破之后，事情就开始一路滑向不可控制的深渊。Thor又经历了两百多次的修正后终于想起来去向Heimdall求证Loki在掉下彩虹桥后到底发生了什么。当第一次读到Heimdall告诉他Loki真正隐瞒的事实是他流浪期间遭遇了一只繁殖期的Kraken的时候Thor抽了自己好几个耳光才重新清醒起来凑够勇气翻开下一页继续看下去。然后得知真相的他在之后的一百多个世界里尝试了各种方法，他去监狱向Loki道歉、忏悔、提议要去向Odin寻求特赦等等，然而无论他怎么试图挽回，当Frigga死后他们同去瓦特海姆之后Loki总是在报完仇后干脆利落地死在了那里。

 

于是在接近第五百次轮回的尝试里，Thor在监狱里强上了Loki。或者说，这是已经拿那个Loki没有了任何办法的Thor破罐破摔的一种行为。他当然知道在当下那种接近不可挽回的状态里这种决定几乎错到离谱，所以这之后的数百次由于Loki各种的抵抗和Thor自知的罪无可赦的前提之下他总是在最后关头停下了自己的行动，然后又是一连串比之前更加苍白的道歉，可想而知他依旧改变不了Loki在瓦特海姆那个灰飞烟灭的结局。

 

离奇的反转出现在第八百次的世界里。明明他在#799世界和#800世界之间所修改的内容不应该让世界倒退回最初的状态的情况，然而这一次他在Loki服刑期间的举动又再次退回最初的一百多次那样。Thor坚信自己戳破了Loki描述的流浪经历里的谎言，也没想到要去拜访Heimdall而是直接就在Frigga死后将一切怪罪到了Loki的身上——然而本该同过去几百次一样死在瓦特海姆的Loki却奇迹般地存活了下来。

 

这一回Thor在地球呆了两年回到阿斯加德的时候发现广场里竖起了Loki金色的雕像，舞台上演着那出《阿斯加德的Loki之殇》，在阿斯加德的Odin变成了从瓦特海姆假死归来的Loki，然后他们被Surtur摆了一道，从阿斯加德边境的空间裂隙偷渡进入阿斯加德的Surtur偷到了永恒之火直接在阿斯加德恢复到了至强状态。诸神黄昏开始地猝不及防让刚刚识破Loki身份的Thor被迫开启了彩虹桥，然后他们三个一起落到了萨卡这颗星球之上，而最后的结局是Loki施法暂时将永恒之火剥离了Surtur的身体让Thor打败了回到正常体型的对手，而当Thor兴高采烈地拿着Surtur的头颅去找Loki庆祝胜利的时候才发现Loki早就耗尽了法力，于是Thor重来了八百次的结果是让Loki多活了几年并且把灰飞烟灭的场所从瓦特海姆改成了萨卡星。

 

而更大的反转出现在了在那之后仅仅过去三次的轮回世界里，在#803的世界里Thor依旧致力于提前消灭Surtur以免出现诸神黄昏直接在阿斯加德开启的状态，可是莫名其妙的，在#803世界里他们两个第一次开始有了一位长姐。

 

这是Hela第一次出现在了Thor记载的故事里。

 

104.

 

在那些不同的轮回世界里看见的记忆中的绝大部分对于Loki来说也是完全新鲜的。Himfices在Thor尝试修改命运的过程中将他们两个的灵魂投入当时的时间点后非常彻底地清理了Thor和Loki的记忆，以至于深陷在Himfices的镜像副本里的Loki每一次都以为这是自己第一次遭受这样的命运。

 

然而当现在他从外部以一个第三者的视角旁观自己的遭遇的时候，他发现自己渐渐可以抽离Loki的角色去看待他和Thor之间的问题。他并不是没看见对方的努力，那一次一次微小的修正里的确可以看见Thor的进步，至少他渐渐知道去找Heimdall和Sif他们确认过去的真相，至少他真的一度凭借自己的努力发现了Loki构陷给他的答题陷阱，甚至他还记得先去处理Surtur也同样是了不起的进步。所以看过了那一次次的尝试之后Loki那些带着怨恨和不甘的愤世嫉俗慢慢沉淀下来，其实Thor已经足够努力了，只是那真的不是他能靠着努力就能改变的。

 

他们两个的背道而驰是注定的果，一切所谓努力想要改变的因只不过是增心中不甘的南辕北辙。Loki给Thor的题太过诡谲精巧，充满各种必死的陷阱，而Thor答题的方式又太过大而化之，根本就是完全缺乏解题条件基础下盲目的胡蒙乱猜。Thor唯一有的只有即使撞到南墙也不回头的勇气和毅力，于是Loki只能看着他一遍遍做错，又一遍遍重来，他几乎同情起那个Thor来了。

 

“别再这样下去了，别让我们两个看起来都像被命运反复玩弄的凄惨失败者，如果胜利注定不属于我们，那至少我们可以有尊严地选择结束。我们早已试过了各种可能，然而命运就是这样残忍，就连我们的孩子它都不曾放过。”

 

Loki在其中一个世界里看见自己站在萨卡的星舰机库里，在最初他们被Surtur逼至萨卡星的那一刻，明知以现在怀着两个孩子的状态下施法剥离Surtur身上的永恒之火让Thor击出致命一击只能通过透支生命来施法，而在那之后自己绝无幸理的Loki乘着Thor正面吸引住Surtur注意的时候独自来到了这处无人之地。

 

当时丝毫不知自己会被命运如何捉弄的Loki一心想要为自己的孩子争取一个活下去的机会，然而短短几年的孕育时间根本不够双胞胎积攒神力成长，于是Loki被迫在这里做了他此生最为残忍的一个决定——他献祭了腹中的其中一名胎儿。

 

当Loki躲在角落里手按在腹部从其中一位宝宝的身上抽离它所有的神力和生命力的时候他哭得泪眼模糊。在Frigga指出他有幸有了两个孩子之后Loki就发誓一定会公平地爱他俩中的任何一个，他绝不会容许他的孩子落入那种长子和次子获得截然不同待遇的境地。即使是阿斯加德的存续这样的天大的事都不能阻止他的两个孩子公平地获得各自的幸福。

 

Loki以为至少在这一点上，他是可以胜过Odin的。

 

于是命运给了自以为是的Loki一个狠狠的耳光，他根本没得选择，是三个人一起死还是牺牲一个孩子去催生另一个孩子，为至少其中一个争取活下来的机会，对于他这种一切习惯计算的人来说这根本不需要思考。所以到头来，他还是牺牲了自己的一个孩子的一生去成全了另一个孩子的一切，也许他唯一能对着Odin骄傲或者忏悔的那一点在于他的幼子根本没有了降生的机会，它所有可能的怨恨不甘也就随之一起成空，而这究竟算是更仁慈还是更残忍的决定Loki也已经无力再去分辨了。

 

Loki的耳边仿佛听见了孩童的尖叫声，虽然他的两个孩子还太小，但是以他和Thor的神阶结合的孩子必然不凡，而那位正被自己的亲生父亲剥夺生命的灵魂开始表达它对于生的向往和挣扎。

 

“对不起……对不起宝宝……都是Papa的错……Papa马上就会来陪你的，不会让你在去冥界的路上孤单一人的。”

 

Loki不愧是最像Odin的那一个，连一边嘴上虚伪地道歉一边毫不犹豫地实行残忍之事的样子也是一模一样。当掌心已经汇聚了一个孩子所有的神力和生命力，Loki闭上双眼将手中的神力注入另一个孩子的身体。同一时间，他开始持咒准备一个持续的时间加速魔法。因为即使神力足够，胎儿还需要足够的时间来成长，Loki也吃不准这到底需要多久，所以他在自己现在所在的时间点上扔下了一个时间道标后就开始加速自身的时间。

 

光阴如今字面意义上如白驹过隙，萨卡星那带着混乱与现代感的建筑变成了一堆光怪陆离的烟花在Loki的身边一闪而逝，而Loki的腹部也在加速的时间中逐渐隆起，那个完整吸收了它的同胞兄弟的生命的胎儿开始在Loki的子宫里慢慢苏醒活动起来。

 

感受到胎儿成熟的Loki停下了自己的魔法，仅仅是这一会功夫就几乎透支了他近乎一半的生命，若有一面镜子，Loki会发现自己现在看起来苍白憔悴病入膏肓，再也不复平素那位阿斯加德二王子的高贵优雅。然而Loki浑不在意，他取出Himfices径直剖开了自己的腹部取出了其中的两个孩子，健康存活的那位是个黑发的女婴，在她之后的则是早就没了生机的她的黑发弟弟。Loki的手指颤抖着拂过小儿子完全青白的小脸，那个没有呼吸的孩子比他这个冰霜巨人摸上去更为冰冷。

 

“血缘……追溯……”Loki不清楚现在这个时刻的Thor在哪里，于是他轻轻划开女儿的手臂，取了一滴血施展了血缘追溯魔法，这会将他们带到女儿最亲的另一位血亲的所在位置。所以Loki带着自己的两个孩子落在了一片熔岩的穆斯贝尔海姆，他们面前站着一位金发男神，他一手提着Surtur的头颅，另一手的手心里永恒之火在静静地燃烧。

 

当时已经因为一连串的魔法和生产接近强弩之末的Loki因为血缘魔法从不出错的缘故自然地以为他看见了Thor，然而只有等到他处于冷静的旁观者状态的时候才看清面前站着的并不是阿斯加德的雷神。

 

在重新进入这个世界重温这一段的时候Loki才发现了问题所在，他的时间加速魔法并没有问题，若是在这个世上的任何其他地方，他都会带着Loki和他腹中的孩子快速地朝着时间轴的前方推进。但问题是他现在身处在萨卡星。就像Grandmaster曾经亲口解释过的那样，时间的规则在萨卡和其他地方不太一样，在所有其他地方都应正常地将客观环境时间和Loki自身时间同步往前推的时间规则在萨卡星变成以相反的方向几乎十万倍地倒退了。于是在Loki估计自身时间大概往前推进了五年的状态下，客观世界的时间倒退回到了五十万年以前。

 

而在那个时间点上不要说Thor了，连Frigga都还没出生，Loki的血缘魔法追溯到的他的孩子的最亲近的血亲成了年轻时代的Odin。

 

105.

 

Loki从没见过年轻的Odin，在他出生的很久以前Odin已经成了众神之父，所以任何地方出现的雕塑或是画像描绘的都是年老后睿智的Odin的形象。于是Loki自然就陷入了一个思维的盲点——其实Odin当然也曾年轻过，在处于旁观状态仔细地观察后Loki终于不得不承认Frigga对于Thor的影响更多的还是在性格之上的，单论外形的话，Thor几乎是年轻时的Odin的翻版。

 

可是比起Thor来Odin的眼神更为冰冷却也更为自信，带着一种霸者俾睨天下的狂傲，不像之后Thor处理的是失去了永恒之火的Surtur，Odin对上的却是全盛时期的火巨人之王。然而年轻的神王丝毫不惧对手的强大，因为他自信更能胜之，确实如他所预料的那样，山脉那样高耸的Surtur成了一地凝固的火成岩，而构成他核心的头骨与永恒之火被Odin硬生生拆成了两半。

 

在Odin刚刚平定穆斯贝尔海姆最后的抵抗并准备将其正式纳入阿斯加德的世界树体系的时候面前突然出现了一个时空裂缝，一位面色憔悴的男性Omega从裂缝里踉踉跄跄地出来，他的腹部甚至还有一条长长的伤口尚未愈合。而他双手各抱着一个婴儿，其中一位看起来已经毫无气息了，Odin就这样看着这个Omega带着他的两个孩子跌坐在他的面前。

 

那位Omega仅仅抬头看了Odin一眼就露出了安心的表情。他将那位死婴放在了自己的脚边，改用双手捧起那位健康的婴儿举在Odin的面前。

 

“这是你的……你的……头生子……看在你的血脉的份上……”

 

饶是见惯大风大浪的神王还是被这句话惊到了。他的霸者之路同任何其他智慧生物所熟知的模式并无太大区别，无非就是用血和刀剑开路，然后换得大量的黄金与美人。男男女女的各色各族的Alpha和Omega在Odin的生命中早就已经经历过无数了。然而在这一位Omega出现在他面前双手捧着一个婴儿之前他都万分确信他不曾在他的那些风流韵事里留下任何血脉。因为阿斯加德的神王血脉是何等珍贵，如果对方不是一位足够强大和血统高贵的Omega的话，根本没有资格诞下神王的头生子。

 

“你恐怕搞错了吧……”刚刚征服一界的Odin心情不错，所以有心情和眼前这个看起来已经走投无路也时日无多的Omega解释一句，也许痛苦的生产过程和失去一个孩子的打击让这位Omega有些神经不正常了吧。

 

Loki真的没有太多的时间和“Thor”解释自己是怎么删除了他和自己在狱中那一段的记忆了，从他落在这个时间点开始他放在原始的正确“现在”所在位置的时间道标就在反向地拉扯着他。他必须在自己被拉回去前让“Thor”接受自己的女儿。

 

“我知道你不记得自己曾经有了她，但是你可以用血缘检验魔法去试，你不会的话去找其他的魔法师，总之我能和你保证，她就是你的头生子，求求你看在自己的血脉的份上好好待她。”

 

于是Loki不由分说地将女儿交到了“Thor”的手里，几乎在他脱手的刹那，时空道标的反向拉扯力就再度在他身后形成了一个时空裂缝将Loki拉了进去。然而这个景象看在只搞得清魔法几个系别分类的Odin的眼里就是这个Omega被黑洞吞噬死在了他面前，所以他有些无奈地看了看手里的那个黑发女婴。那个孩子看起来倒是一点没有普通新生儿的脆弱，在Odin用手逗弄她的时候咯咯地笑了起来。

 

所以本来想把孩子随手一丢不理会那个Omega的疯话的Odin破天荒的真的对着女婴扔了一个血脉检验魔法。然后在他摇着头自嘲自己怎么会相信了那个Omega的奇怪说辞的时候魔法回馈给了Odin一个肯定的回答——他手里抱着的千真万确的是他自己的血脉。

 

当然，Odin这种传奇战士能会一个血脉检验魔法已经证明他是阿萨人里绝无仅有的智者了，而凭着这个魔法能区分出女儿和孙女的区别这种事就太过强人所难了，何况你如何让一个坚信自己还没有孩子的战士的思维模式能考虑到时空魔法和因果从而想出自己还没有儿女前居然会先有孙女这种奇葩的真相。

 

这样一来Odin的神情整个改变了，就算他再不在乎那个已经死亡的露水姻缘的Omega，头生子却是意义不同，于是他自然以阿萨神族的传统仪式开始检测这个女婴的资质。出乎他意料的是，这位女婴的神力潜质无比优秀，当然Odin自身的血脉毋庸置疑，但这也同时说明那位Omega的血统应该也非常高贵才是，然而Odin冥思苦想就是无法记起自己什么时候上过这么一个高贵的Omega还在不记得的时候留下了种。

 

不过阿萨神族本来也不是喜欢对未知事物刨根问底的种族，对他们来说把握眼前才是更重要的事。Odin扯下自己的红色披风，迅速地将女婴包裹起来，然后他看见了被Loki遗留在地上的那个已经死亡的男婴。

 

“哎……可怜的孩子，你的父亲一个人孕育你们两个的确太过勉强了，如果我提前知道你们的存在的话，由我定期提供神力，你也许就能和你的姐姐一样活下来了。”

 

Odin腾出一只手将男婴从地上抱了起来，几乎在接触到男婴身体的那一刻，Odin感受到了还弥留在男婴尸体周围的灵魂。本来它也应该能成为一位强大的神祗的，能让Odin感受到的灵魂至少都够格进入瓦尔哈拉了。

 

“真是可惜了……”Odin低声地沉吟，在他沉默思考了一阵后突然想到一种方法，“作为神祗这具身体的神力的确是不足以支撑你活下去，但也许还有机会——再坚持一会，孩子。”

 

为了轻装简从Odin连Surtur的头骨都扔在了原地，只将好带的永恒之火带在身上就抱着自己刚出生的双胞胎直接从穆斯贝尔海姆取道去了约顿海姆，他刚刚在检测双胞胎姐姐的资质的时候就发现那位死亡的Omega应该有着冰霜巨人的血脉。所以应该从属性来说，约顿海姆的生物同这对双胞胎是最合适的了。

 

“找到了！”Odin在搜索了第五个洞穴后终于找到了一头刚刚产子的冬狼，他一拳打昏母狼后从那一窝狼崽子里挑了一只健康的雄性狼崽，然后Odin在洞穴外的空地上摆了一个简单的祭坛，将已死的男婴和狼崽子一边一个放在祭坛里，开始远距离调取来自阿斯加德的力量。

 

“以神王的名义，让伟大的灵魂暂缓接受英灵殿的召唤，以全新的躯体在世间重生。”

 

那个本来还围绕着死婴的灵魂被Odin引导着进入了狼崽子的身体，几乎在灵魂附体的那一瞬间，原本全白的冬狼身上的毛发就一块开始慢慢地染成了黑色。Odin静静地观察着冬狼毛色的变化，看见白色与黑色在这头小狼身上拉锯，这其实就是两个灵魂在争夺这具身体的控制权。当黑色吞噬最后一根白色毛发的时候Odin终于松了一口气。

 

“虽然你今后只能使用这种形态生活，但你至少活下来了孩子，从今以后你就叫Fenris吧。”

 

“嗷呜~~~”小奶狼Fenris用稚嫩的声音回应了自己的名字。Odin笑着摸了摸它的头。

 

“至于你，我的小公主。”Odin抱着女婴举到自己面前，看着面前丝毫不曾胆怯的大女儿，“你的出生伴随着你的另一位父亲和亲弟弟的死亡，看来你的神格注定和死亡相连，今后你将成为阿斯加德最致命的利剑，将死亡与阿斯加德的荣光散播至世间各地。”

 

“孩子，从今以后，你就是死亡女神——Hela。你会是阿斯加德的大公主，我的大将、行刑者、我征服宇宙的左右手，未来阿斯加德的王。”

 

106.

 

Thor努力思考着着#802世界与#803世界里的区别，他无论如何也想不明白自己在两个世界之间做的那个明明应该和Surtur提前出现在阿斯加德上演诸神黄昏更有关系的微小改变是怎么使得他和Loki多出了一个新的名叫Hela的姐姐的。

 

这样一个在前800多个世界里从没出现过的人物同样也被主世界的Odin亲自否定了其存在性。但是凭借着自己和这本日记上全然不同的记忆Thor还是清楚的记得金宫中央觐见厅穹顶的壁画之下在抹去他和Loki两人站在Odin和Frigga的光环之下的场景背后其实是举着Mjolnir的Hela征战九界的场景。

 

“陛下，您在看什么？”对于Thor这些年时不时的疯癫行为Fandral已经算是有了一定的抵抗力，所以他仍旧能平静地询问Thor到底站在原地一动不动地看着穹顶上千年 不变的壁画到底有什么意义。

 

“把它给我拆了。”

 

“是。”Fandral本能地答应了一声后惊讶地抬起头，“您刚刚说什么，陛下？”

 

“算了，还是我自己来吧。”

 

Thor早就发现因为在主世界内看起来没有Hela，所以Mjolnir依旧完好无损地被他放在Loki寝宫的一角，只不过因为他早就掌握了雷电的本质，所以并不像以前那样走到哪里还带着自己的神器。此时当他伸出右手，熟悉的Mjolnir非常乖顺地回应了Thor迅速地从原地飞到了Thor的手里，随后被Thor用力地掷向了穹顶的壁画。

 

“铛！！”地一声巨响，Fandral还在本能地捂住耳朵的时候，壁画整个被砸地垮塌了下来。

 

“Thor你又干什么——”情急之下的Fandral连敬语都顾不上用了，而Thor却直愣愣地盯着壁画垮塌后露出的金色砖块。

 

“真的没有吗？”Thor在喃喃自语间再次抡起了Mjolnir，又朝着那些砖块砸了过去。

 

“住手啊Thor你要把金宫拆了吗？！！”

 

虽然Fandral极力地发声试图阻止这位新王破坏祖先留下的宫殿的行为，然而金宫的防御力在雷神的攻击力面前完全不值一提，在Fandral的一声悲鸣里Mjolnir彻底砸破了穹顶直接飞到了金宫的上空，而当它寻着自由落体再次从那个洞里掉下来的时候，Thor却像傻了一样站在原地并没有接住它，于是神器发出“哐”地一声响后落到了一地的金砖中间。

 

这一地的金砖正是Thor发呆的真正原因，因为既合乎情理又出乎意料的是，即使Thor拆掉了整座穹顶，那面壁画的身后并没有一幅隐藏起来的Hela的画像。而现在的Thor也说不出来到底是发现了自己和Loki的画像后面仍旧藏着一副画像比较违和，还是发现自己和Loki的画像后面藏着的画像消失了更加奇怪一点。

 

当然，这幅Hela的画像上违和的部分还不止这些，第一次看到的时候Thor直愣愣地看着那个画像上的内容，黑发的Hela穿着绿色的皮甲带着鹿角盔却举着Mjolnir。当时Thor还本能地肯定了一下说的确是我和Loki的姐姐不承认也不行，刚好我们俩身上的特质她都具有，然而转念一想才发觉Loki明明就是收养的孩子，Hela应该是自己血缘上的亲姐姐与Loki没有半分关系，所以她身上那些黑发绿皮甲和鹿角盔的特征到底是从哪里来的？

 

“告诉我，#802和#803之间到底发生了什么，Hela到底是哪里来的？”Thor回到房间后又再度捧起Himfices直截了当地提问。

 

“我不能说。”

 

“为什么？你难道不想和我一起把Loki救回来吗？”

 

“我知道，但我一旦告诉你为什么我的演算会导致这样的结果并和你一起研究如何改进，我就等于在自己分析自己，这种自我质询的最后结果就是陷入自身因果的死循环让我所有的计算一起崩溃而已。”

 

“所以你其实知道Hela到底是谁？”

 

“我能给你的提示只有好好想想你到底在那间牢房里做了点什么吧。”

 

于是新王又想出一件让Fandral无比头痛的荒唐事，放着好好的金宫神王寝宫不住，他住到了当年Loki的那间牢房里。Thor恨不得在那间小小牢房里挖地三尺追索所有可能会被他漏掉的细节。

 

“你知道你现在有多离谱吧？你是真的要把这间牢房彻底变成阿斯加德神王神后的寝居吗？那你的政绩如何我先不说，至少你一定会是最‘亲民’的一任神王了，瞧瞧你的邻居，不是屠杀一个星球的战争狂就是大逆不道的弑神者们。”

 

Thor对于Fandral的嘲讽充耳不闻，在他的那本日记里记载过的来自Loki的嘲讽数不胜数，比起银舌头的威力来，Fandral的嘲讽简直算得上善意满载了。所以Thor仍旧自顾自地在这间牢房里研究周围和日记本里的一切细节，自#803号世界以来，之后每一个世界都有着Hela的存在，然而Hela在每个世界的故事里的重要性却有所不同。

 

#972世界——

我在回到阿斯加德之前终于找到了躲在穆斯贝尔海姆深处的Surtur，然而我刚刚出现他就躲回了岩浆深处，提前杀掉Surtur的计划再次失败了。然而夺回阿斯加德政权的Hela在Surtur企图偷渡进入阿斯加德偷取永恒之火的瞬间杀灭了对方，然而她对于阿斯加德的残征暴敛形成了一个新的诸神黄昏。

 

#1135世界——

我混进一个在九界各处走私的商团，负责人答应我替他们当完两年护卫就告诉我进入穆斯贝尔海姆的秘密通道，然而我被团长出卖给了Surtur，这个狡猾的家伙看着被绑了全身的我终于肯从熔岩里现身，我用事先藏起的Mjolnir提前结果了他的性命，将那个巨大的头骨带回了阿斯加德收藏。

 

#1268世界——

Hela在Odin死后直接出现在了挪威海岸，我的Mjolnir被她直接摧毁，Loki想让我们撤回阿斯加德依托金宫的防御系统抵御Hela的进攻。然而火力全开的阿斯加德依旧不是全副武装的Hela的对手，我终于启动了祖先留下的最后防御机制召唤了英灵殿的Valkyrie，然而瓦尔哈拉的大门打开后，没有一位Valkyrie回应我的召唤，诸神黄昏依旧到来了。

 

#1337世界——

Loki打开彩虹桥的决定慢了一步，Hela在最后关头踏进了彩虹桥的传送，我和Loki在传送过程中被她打败然后坠入空间乱流落到了一颗法外之地的萨卡星上。在那里我们遇见了那个疯疯癫癫的老头Grandmaster和一位Valkyrie。我终于明白并不是这些女武神不肯回应与神王签下的古老契约，而是早在十几万年以前，Valkyrie们就在同Hela的决战里凋零殆尽，只余最后一位没有战死沙场逃到了这处宇宙边际处醉生梦死无数年。

 

#1471世界——

我终于意识到阿斯加德存在的意义不是金宫所在的土地，而是我们的人民，从来我们所要做的都不是阻止诸神黄昏，而是制造它，Loki同意了我疯狂的计划，所以我们兵分二路由他去藏宝库里复活了Surtur，我则带上了所有的阿斯加德民众一起飞向了宇宙。如同我们之前说好的那样，Loki这次与我分道扬镳了。然而当我带着我的人民准备去中庭投靠我的朋友们的时候才知道一个Thanos的泰坦人袭击了地球，绑架了Strange，Tony带着那个叫Peter的孩子试图去把他营救回来。然而据留在地球上的王的叙述，Thanos当时带着的无限手套上已经有了力量和空间宝石，也就是宇宙魔方。据我所知，能在诸神黄昏里抢救出魔方的唯有Loki。后来Thanos亲自证实了我的推测，Loki带着魔方和我们分道扬镳，Thanos和他的手下本来是朝着我来的，中途就转向朝着Loki的方向去了，与我带着的阿斯加德全体人民的飞船刚好在宇宙中擦肩而过。Loki用一人的牺牲保住了阿斯加德一半人的性命。

 

#1524世界——

我对Loki说我多希望你在，如果你在这儿我会给你一个拥抱。Loki接住了那个瓶盖，告诉我他真的在。我以为我这次终于成功了，就算中间失去故土的小小瑕疵，然而我们都活着并且会在一起共同面对将来的一切风风雨雨，在我对着LOki描绘去了中庭后我们美好的未来的时候Thanos的飞船出现在了我们面前。

 

#1599世界——

Loki对我说，我向你保证哥哥，阳光会再次照耀在我们身上。

我对Loki说，你真是世上最烂的弟弟了。

 

Thor翻过了#1599的最后那两句诀别，下一页终于变成一片空白，#1600世界的开头写着这一次他需要改变的细节。这一次，Thor选择在他们在地球上夺回了Loki的权杖后的那个Tony办的欢送舞会里去找那对绝对适配的变种人谈一谈，Thor差不多是在40多个世界之前就发现了命运之力汇聚，然而因为也不认识对方，他也不好意思上前打断那对绝对适配之间亲昵的私人时间。

 

但是这一次，在#1600里世界，Thor决定不顾礼仪地上前，他想问问这对绝对适配，问问他们到底为什么能在一起，问问他们经历了什么才能得到一个喜剧结尾。

 

于是在#1600回的世界里，Loki在Thor叫他去复活Surtur的时候主动迎上了Hela，然后前所未有的，#1600世界崩溃了。

 

107.

 

Himfices内部的某处世界里，两个Loki面对面站在原地，这种诡异的对峙已经持续了很久一段的时间了。

 

“放弃吧Mischief，你是我一手打造的，你的灵魂只包括我的一小部分灵魂碎片而已，就算你通过上千个世界的轮回计算培育出了自身的器灵，然而作为你的缔造者，我早就可以逆向推导出你所有在命运上的权限了，就算这个世界是你的，你依旧阻止不了我毁灭它。”

 

“你为什么就不肯再试试呢？为什么不再给他和你自己一个机会呢？你要明白，现在当我们两个都在我创造出的副本世界里，我们就像是养在水缸里的两条金鱼。你若执意毁掉这些世界，就像是抽干水缸里所有的水，我们这两条无处可去的金鱼唯有一死而已。我知道这很痛苦，你努力挣扎着生下来的孩子却一手缔造了整个诸神黄昏，可是命运确实改变了啊，就算它没有变得更好，但只要它持续改变我们就依旧还有可能！！”

 

“什么可能？Hela的事已经证明了我和他之间注定是个悲剧，不管我怎样算计或是他反复挣扎，结局只不过是一个真实的悲惨加上数以千倍计虚假的更加悲惨罢了，难道这种不同的悲惨之间还有欢喜之分吗？”

 

“Loki，我求你了，停止毁灭这个世界，放我出去，让我和他继续想想办法，会有办法的，你哪怕抱有一丝希望呢？！！”

 

“你不是比我更清楚我早就把我所有的希望割裂到你的身上了吗？然而即使把所有的都在加在一起，你依然如萤火般渺小，所以你也别怪我把我们俩一起毁灭，因为你那么弱，弱到不足以支撑我们俩继续活下去。”

 

“Loki！！！！！住手！！！！！！”

 

*************************************************************

 

“Loki！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Thor猛地睁开眼睛，刚刚他在睡眠中并没有达到做梦的程度，却依旧得到了某种程度的启迪。因为从他搬进监狱开始，Himfices已经有好一阵子不曾回应过Thor的呼唤了。他恐慌也恐慌过了，哀求也哀求过了，然而Himfices依旧看起来从一把拥有器灵的神器褪回到了一把普通的瑟银匕首对他毫无反应。于是整座监狱的犯人狱卒典狱长还有Fandral就这么天天目睹着阿斯加德的神王手捧着把匕首疯子一样的叫嚣。

 

“够了！！！Thor！！别再发疯了！想想阿斯加德，想想你身上背负的责任！！”

 

Fandral觉得自己实在无法理解。情爱在他看来本该是多么美好的东西，可为什么一个本身如此强大的人却能被情爱击溃到这样的地步？在这几年里即使他只是个旁观者都仿佛能感觉到那种撕裂心扉的疼痛，Fandral不敢想象身为当事人的Thor真正的感受到底会是如何。

 

“我找不到……Fandral我找不到……为什么我找不到？？”Thor茫然无措地看着Fandral，仿佛这位从小和他一起长大的挚友是他最后的一根救命稻草。

 

“你找不到什么？”Fandral已经对于他们这对兄弟折腾自己折腾对方同时也折腾周围人的本事彻底认了，然而他也找不到抱怨的对象，只好打起精神回答Thor的问题。

 

“这里发生过什么，这里一定发生过什么，一定有我还不记得的部分，所以才会凭空冒出来一个Hela。可是我找不到，我找不到真正的记忆，告诉我，我该怎么办？”

 

“你觉得你失去了一部分记忆？”

 

Fandral明知道作为一个合格的臣子，一个忠诚的友人应该斩钉截铁地告诉Thor你想多了，然后让他回到现实里来，阿斯加德还有一堆政务卷宗等着神王裁决，然而即使再铁石心肠的人看了Thor如今的样子都难掩恻隐之心，Fandral也不知道自己接下来的建议到底是在帮他还是在害他，然而他依然还是在犹豫片刻后说出了口。

 

“如果你实在觉得有问题的话，试试去找Eir吧。也许凭借她杰出的医术可以从你的身体或者灵魂深处找到你想要的答案。”

 

“Eir，对！！我怎么把她给忘了，母亲曾经说过她是最可靠的医官，所有一切的疑难杂症她都能解答。谢谢你我的朋友，你真是帮了大忙了。”

 

“我宁愿我什么都没说过……”Fandral轻轻地拍了拍Thor的肩膀，他现在能做的也就只有祝他好运了。

 

************************************************************

 

“您是认真的吗，陛下？您需要我帮您解析您的灵魂在那一整段时间里的记忆？”经验丰富的医药女神不确信地看着对面一脸急迫的神王，“您或许不了解，灵魂是何等脆弱敏感，即使我有神格加持并借助阿斯加德的设备，所谓的‘解析’灵魂依旧等同于强行入侵进入他人的灵魂里面，这不亚于一场最为粗暴的强奸。您要回溯的记忆越是巨细靡遗您的感受就越是痛苦，我在您的灵魂里游走翻找的过程就像是用铁签直接捅穿您的脑袋，不，甚至更甚之，灵魂层面的痛苦是无法用肉体上的疼痛去比较和模拟的，所以我建议您——”

 

“我不在乎，只要你能给我我要的答案，多痛苦我都不在乎。”

 

“您确定？”Eir直视着Thor的双眼，里面除了坚定的信念别无他物，“那好吧，陛下，但是我必须先用最强的对付犯人的禁魔镣铐将您整个铐起来，因为那种痛苦之下你根本无法控制自己的挣扎。”

 

“好。”

 

于是Eir小心地将Thor的整个身体铐进特质的人形支架里，一圈圈地锁死后再度确认了一下金属的强度。然后她随手拿起手边的魔杖对着Thor发了一发魔法弹，但是禁魔材料制成的支架直接吸收了魔法弹的魔力，那颗银白色的光弹还未靠近Thor的身体就自行消散崩溃了。然后Eir用卢恩语念了一长段祷文，整个治疗室都开始变形变成一台巨大的机器从四面八方一起发射出光束照到了Thor的身上。

 

“以医疗和药物的名义，我要读取解析在我眼前者的灵魂记忆。”

 

Eir在半空中划出一个复杂的手势，被固定在支架里的Thor突然双眼反白，随后Eir伸出一手虚握住一团白光，然后迅速果断地将它拉了出来，Thor开始无意识的惨叫挣扎，可是因为他身体每一个部位都被固定地死死的，所以只能在惨叫的间隙听见一些沉闷的肉体撞击铁架的声音。Eir的脸上没有任何表情，如同中庭那些见惯了生死的医者那样如同机器一般冷静，Eir双手将那团虚拟的白光直接在眼前抛开来，让那团白光在半空中投射出无数的投影，然而就在那一瞬间，Eir冰冷的表情突然变得无比惊讶，因为与其他人的灵魂不同，Thor的灵魂在这一段时间内的投影有着大量的残影。这代表着对于这同样的一段时间，Thor的灵魂有着不止一段的记忆。

 

“怎么会？”Eir的声音发颤，“在同样的一段时间里，陛下您的灵魂足足保有了1600段不同的记忆。”

 

108.

 

在Eir因为惊讶而停止动作之后，Thor渐渐回过神来，他重新张开双眼看着医药女神：“是的，请帮我重点解析第799，800，801，802和803段记忆之间的区别，我要知道这几段之间究竟发生了那些不同的事情造成这么重大的变故。”

 

“对比同一阶段不同记忆？陛下，您要明白一旦程序开始就无法停止，而且因为无法确认什么才是重要信息，您所有的记忆无论有关信息还是无关信息都会被提取出来，就好比你路过花园看见的某朵花的花瓣位置有所不同都会被一同比较出来，这些冗余信息在你接受到的同时就被您的大脑和灵魂直接忽略不处理以免信息过量，但我现在一次追寻五个世界产生的信息会让你觉得脑袋爆炸的。”

 

“那你就爆爆看好了，让我们看看阿斯加德的雷神的脑袋到底有没有那么脆弱。”

 

“陛下——”

 

“来吧，你已经是我最后的希望了，我必须了解这中间发生了什么，就算要爆掉脑袋也比这种持续的茫然无措要强。”

 

说到这里Eir就能理解Thor的心态了，虽然她的神职赋予她更为理性的思考模式，但是她毕竟是个阿萨人，对于是冒着危险努力达成自己的目标还是因为害怕畏缩就停滞不前有着显而易见的选择。那么身为他们的神王的Thor这种迎难而上的态度才是他能获得阿萨人尊敬的原因。

 

“那么我开始了，陛下，请坚持。”

 

Eir将双手伸入那些重叠的灵魂记忆，口中的卢恩咒语不停，在一段冗长的持咒之后她将那团灵魂记忆向穹顶处投掷，本来重叠在一起的残影因为各自轻微的不同的命运“质量”在下落的过程里各自分离，变成一个又有一个飘浮的光球落在了神殿的四周，像是一盏盏点燃的风灯。

 

“799……800…………803……”

 

Eir开始按照Thor的要求从这上千盏风灯里挑出了特定的编号。那些没有被选中的光团失去了魔力的支持后缩小成一个光点大小，飘浮的风灯成了空中的萤火虫，而Eir将所有的魔力投入了那五个特定的世界里，球形的光团不停地膨胀，到了可以用肉眼清晰地看见里面的人物所有的互动的程度。Eir将它们均匀地分布在身体的四周，然后她高声念出了最后的那一串结语。

 

“LumIoSolEth！”

 

代表记忆的咒语之下，五个巨大的光团解构成无数的分子，这些分子在空中互相碰撞，相同时间点上同质的分子在碰撞里互相湮灭，而不同的则以更大的反作用力撞向另外的分子，这是一场魔法意义上的核裂变，只不过爆炸的场地在人的灵魂里。而身在5颗原子弹中央的Thor浑身肌肉紧绷青筋暴起，如同野兽嘶吼一样的声音回荡在整座神殿里。

 

Thor在同一个场景里看见无数的Loki，来来去去一闪一灭，如同一位贯穿在整个故事之中的绿色幽灵，他的眼瞳是新生的嫩芽亦是陈年的剧毒，让Thor沉溺其中不可自拔。Thor努力张开双手，却仍旧只能看着Loki一次次从他指缝间溜走，他所能触摸的只是那一阵清风的余韵和那一丝不甘的阴霾。

 

“Loki！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Thor用尽全力呼唤这个名字。

 

空中碰撞的粒子慢慢减少，留下的是那些真正有区别的记忆。Eir站在原地环顾漫天依旧铺天盖地的不同记忆，蝴蝶轻轻煽动翅膀，带起的是一阵巨大的风暴，Thor每次修改的命运中微小的一环带出了这一室不同的涟漪。

 

“奇怪，为什么799和800之间的记忆会造成如此巨大的差别？”连Eir作为医药之神也从未见过对同一个时间段差别如此巨大的记忆。

 

“LemKoElEld……”

 

Eir念动了机械心智的咒语，中庭人类尚未实现的量子计算的计算速度同如今机械思维化的Eir比起来只是个渺小的无穷小量。Eir的双眼扫视过所有不同的场景分子，那些无关项被她迅速地丢弃出去，留下当中最有可能的关联项。在视野内的场景分子减少到一定程度后，剩余的分子再度膨胀成一个个光球，渐渐地肉眼能再度看清其中的人物在机械性地重复一段场景。这其中绝大多数都有Loki的存在。

 

Eir一点点缩小搜索范围，终于她锁定了#799和#800之间的一段场景。那是Thor在地牢里平叛完毕后往外行走的场景。那应该是黑暗精灵入侵时将Thor调离当时身处金宫的Frigga和Jane之前的时间。但是在仔细比较#799和#800的时候Eir发现#800的Thor在走出地牢的时候脚步慢了0.5秒。

 

理论上说，这一段记忆没有任何的外部干扰，应该没有任何原因会导致这0.5秒的延迟。然而这延迟还是发生了，以Eir的专业训练神格指引和自身直觉来看，这里一定会存在问题。

 

“让我看看，这里究竟隐藏了什么秘密？”

 

“RalTirTalSol！”

 

机械心智叠加洞悉咒语后Eir开始以万倍放慢的速度检视#800世界里延长的这0.5秒，终于在其中的一点发现了一处断点，就好像是万分之一秒内断掉的一帧，这对于人类来说根本无从察觉的信息缺失却还是逃不过医药女神的眼睛。当她无限放大这前后缺失的一部分，终于在在这其中发现了时间折叠的痕迹。

 

“时间倒流？看起来不像是神后陛下动的手。”虽然对于现在的阿斯加德来说Loki已经被追封成为新的神后，然而对于曾经侍奉了Frigga数万年的Eir来说，她心中的神后永远是Frigga，而Loki则是他看着长大的小王子。“是小王子殿下吗？抱歉了，不管您想要掩盖什么，为了阿斯加德我必须要找到它。”

 

Eir将手指深入那缺失的信息断层，像探索一张对折的极薄的纸中间的中缝那样去探索时间的折痕。即使处在机械心智的加成之下，豆大的汗水仍旧不停地沿着她的脸颊滴下。

 

“找到你了！！出来吧！！”随着Eir的大喊，她手指中间的那个时间折痕终于被她打开，就像打开一扇阴暗世界的大门后，阳光沿着门缝一点点照进这个世界，由晨曦微光直到万丈光华。

 

Eir的手在身前水平地挥过，留下一条连续的时间带——Thor回到金宫，看见倒在Odin怀里的Frigga，他恼羞成怒地跑回监狱质问Loki是否必须为了神后的死亡负责，他将Loki压在监狱的地板上对他挥拳相向，然后带着一个他自以为的肯定答案彻底失望地离开，他同Odin辩论如何应对Malekith，第一次看清Odin的残暴，他带着自我怀疑走向Heimdall的希敏约格，得知Loki在宇宙里流浪的真相，他去找Sif、Fandral和Volstagg，第一次从他人口中得知Loki多年来真正的遭遇，他再度跑回监狱询问Loki为何撒谎，强吻了完全不肯配合反而恶言嘲讽的Loki，然后是一场没有经过同意的性交，两个雄性Alpha之间仿佛是为了证明互相之间的胜负进行了一场身体和语言之间的战斗，然后各自赢了自己擅长的领域又落了个不分胜负的结局。

 

Eir将#800世界里被她展开的这段记忆重新叠加到#799世界的正确时间线上。每个场景每个时间一一对应。#799和#800世界的巨大差异在瞬间弥合，而那之后第一个不同的点产生在那场更像是战斗的性交之后躺在地上的Loki一脸鄙夷地说出那句“好了，反正你操也操完了，我该骂的也骂完了，你可以给我滚了。”之后。

 

#800的Thor不像#799的那个一样带着一脸哀戚放弃了这最后的徒劳挣扎，#800中的他像是个输光一切后反而再无顾忌的赌徒那样微微一笑。Eir愣愣地看着这个场景，连Thor渐渐苏醒都未察觉。于是Thor同Eir一起听见了半空中记忆中的Thor说了一句——

 

“你怎么知道我操完了呢？”

 

 

109.

 

Thor已经经历过太多次想要反问自己“我到底都干了些什么啊？”的时刻。在他那周而复始不停改写的记忆力里有过太多的场景，即使以他粗大的神经和强壮的心脏都不堪反复回想的负荷，然而这些场景的震撼程度都无法比及眼前所见，这一幕让Thor终于开始理解为什么残忍本身就是一种美。

 

仅仅观看这段回忆就能让Thor再度记起那早已尘封的Loki的味道，它本来应该纯净如雪宁静如冰，却硬生生地被Thor覆上了血的腥咸和泪的苦涩。从开始到结束，Loki一直都是Omega，却因为他们互相间的谎言而被误以为是一个Beta或者Alpha，其实那朵蓝色的小花始终安静地在那片森林里绽放，只不过Thor每次摘取它的方式都完全错误从而导致了后面那一连串的悲剧。

 

“你想知道为什么其中一个世界你们多了一个本不存在的姐姐是吗？”

 

Eir不带任何评判眼光的检视着被她翻起来的那段不堪的尘封记忆。医者大都父母心，从普普通通的一名立志成为名医的医学院入学生到医药之神都是那样，Eir在看这段记忆时完全是以一个第三方的角度试图去帮助Thor和Loki之间的问题，在替Thor梳理那么多重叠的复杂记忆后Eir终于承认Frigga当时的评价不愧爱情女神之名。

 

_“阿斯加德一共只有两位王子，一荣俱荣，一损俱损。他们两个之间不存在零和游戏，绝对不可能得以脱离其中一方而独自获得幸福。”_

 

“以我一个医师的角度，你的那个问题在我看来只有一个解释，这里唯一有机会多出一个人来的地方在于——你是Alpha，他是Omega，你成结了，就这么简单。”

 

“你是说Hela其实是我们的孩子？？？”Thor满脸的不可置信。

 

“这至少解释了为什么阿斯加德会凭空多出一个在我们这个世界里并不存在的王位继承人，而且她的确货真价实地继承了你的血脉，不然她不可能举起Mjolnir，至于Loki和她的关系，看看她的样子和说话的语气，这还用我解释吗？”

 

“不是的，这不可能！！假设你的理论是对的，这就表示我们两个亲手杀死了自己的孩子上百次，这怎么可能！！！！不会的……不会的…………”Thor嘴里大声叫嚣着不信，然而他满脸的泪痕却早已出卖了他的内心。

 

“我干了什么啊……我都干了些什么啊……Loki！！！！回答我啊！！我到底都……干了些什么啊！！”

 

Eir看着阿斯加德的君王，勇敢而不可一世的雷神如同一个失魂落魄的孤魂野鬼一步步地迈出她的宫殿，而她唯一能做的只有走到内殿对着Frigga的雕像跪下祈祷。

 

“神后陛下啊，您是爱情幸福与婚姻的化身，请您保佑您的两个孩子吧，他们的苦难已经足够了，请保佑他们……”

 

Thor不记得自己是怎么从Eir那里走回来的，他的大脑已经烧成一团浆糊完全放弃思考，只留下身体本能的机制还在维系着他的行动，他望了一眼被他小心地保存在刀架上的Himfices，忍不住脱口而出地问到：“Hela真的是我和Loki的女儿吗？”

 

然而已经许久都没有回应他的Himfices此时突然开口了：“该死的，终于等到你回来了，你死去哪里了，快，我好不容易乘他不注意溜出来的，我和他需要你的帮忙！！Loki把我困在副本世界里夺取了所有的操作权限，现在整个世界都快被他抹去了，要是他成功了，我和他都会消失的，他就彻底死了！！！”

 

“什么？？”Thor以为在这一天之内他所能接受到的噩耗已经到达上限了，然而他似乎太过乐天了。

 

“打开你的日记看看，那些故事在消失！”

 

好在惯常是身体行动派的Thor在他的大脑可以理解现在到底有多糟前照着Himfices的要求做了，在那本记载了那近1600个世界发生的故事的日记本上，暗红色的字迹正在逐渐消退，有好几页成了连续的空白。

 

“我该怎么做？！！”Thor没发现他的声音在颤抖，这已经是他最后的希望了，他不敢想象如果Loki彻底从世上消失留下他一人后他要怎么过活。

 

“现在只有最后拼命的一招了，我也不知道能不能成，你怕死吗？”

 

“那你可真是问对人了，现在的我生不如死。”Thor不知道自己哪里还能有精神开玩笑，也许是因为他那无可救药的乐观主义精神，所以就算国破家亡他还能坚强地面对每一个挑战。

 

“那好吧，现在多数的场景记忆已经被他销毁了，好在最重要的监狱里的那一段还在，你得到答案了吗？”

 

“差不多了吧。”Thor依旧没有100%接受Hela是他和Loki的孩子这种震撼的真相。

 

“那就好，老规矩，这一次你也同样要改一个细微的场景我才能把你送进去，但是因为Loki已经把整个世界破坏的乱七八糟了，这一次我也可以不顾世界的反噬让你带着你所有的记忆进去。告诉我，你要改哪里？”

 

“改哪里？”Thor回想了一下那一段他和Loki在监狱里的场景，然后扯了扯嘴角，“那就给我也来一份布丁吧。”

 

*****************************************************************

 

Loki一边毁灭这些虚假的世界一边重温里面的一段段记忆，结果他还是把最好的留到了最后。当他代入了当时的自己坐在监狱里一口口吃着他的布丁，用余光瞄着当时已经知晓真相无处宣泄只能在门外不停徘徊的Thor的时候Loki不得不承认，他已经很久都没那么愉快过了。

 

然而突然之间，他面前的布丁变成了两份，而那个本来在外面焦躁不安的Thor突然安静了下来，他先是愣了一回观察了一番四周的环境，然后他的眼神落到了Loki身上。那眼神里包涵了太多能让Loki的银舌头都词穷的情感。

 

所以Loki叹了口气回过头看着Thor ：“看来Himfices还是不死心，又来多此一举了是吗？”

 

Thor没有说话，他只是打开监狱的禁制径自慢慢走了进来，然后他走到Loki的餐桌面前，伸出手掌像一名绅士那样询问：“这是我点的布丁，你不介意我坐下来一起吃吧？”

 

Loki翻起眼睛看着站在眼前的Thor，从来他高大的身躯留给Loki的感受都是一片巨大的阴影，可是这次他弯下腰，落下眼睑静待Loki的回应，安静无害地像一名学者多过一名战士。在Loki的记忆里，Thor从来都是想做什么就做什么压根不会在意Loki的意见，从掩盖他的Omega身份到不顾他反对硬是成结再到他那乐此不疲的救命游戏，曾几何时他会因为一个小小的座位而在意Loki的回答？于是Loki一时愣在那里看着这个熟悉而陌生的Thor不知如何回应，沉默慢慢在这座牢房里蔓延。然而Thor并未因为这种沉默而焦躁，他仍旧保持着自己的姿势等待Loki的回答，Loki只是能从他渐渐紧绷的手臂肌肉那里判断他其实非常紧张而并非像他表面上表现出的那样的从容。

 

“可以啊，反正也是……最后一次了。”本来已经放松下来正在拉自己的椅子的Thor因为Loki最后的那半句话手中一个停顿，让椅脚在地板上拖出一个刺耳的尖音。

 

Thor的君王教养训练出的餐桌礼仪其实完全没有问题，2500年时光的练习就算再是一块朽木也能成美玉了，只不过通常的问题是Thor愿不愿意表现出他被训练出的那一部分他本身并不喜欢的礼仪而已。同Loki那几乎浑然天成的优雅不同的是，Thor的餐桌礼仪似乎综合了野蛮与优雅两个矛盾体，在这两者间达到了一种奇妙的平衡。他不着痕迹地切下一块大约是Loki弄下的尺寸至少3倍大的布丁塞进嘴里，却没有表现出任何狼吞虎咽或是贪婪暴食的感觉。几口之后Loki反而停下手里的长柄勺饶有兴趣地看着对面的Thor进食。

 

“怎么？不合你的胃口？我记得Tony说过因为你喜欢吃这种中庭食物，所以妈妈特地为了你每次都跨星域用彩虹桥从中庭特地运来的。”

 

Loki笑了，从轻扬嘴角到开怀大笑，最后甚至眼角都逼出了眼泪，Thor露出一种掩饰的小心翼翼看着明显已经因为普普通通的一句话笑地完全都不正常了的Loki。

 

“我喜欢？那你知道为什么我会那么喜欢吃甜食吗？”

 

110.

 

“因为……好吃？”Thor像每一个学习很烂的学生遇到考试时那样，虽然明知自己的答案能中的可能性微乎其微，却依然无法干脆放弃而硬是在答题时凑了一个在他自己看来也是不可能的答案。

 

“你开始觉得甜食好吃了？”Loki歪着头给了Thor一个高深莫测的微笑。

 

“慢慢品味话的也没有我过去想象中的那么糟。”Thor笑着回答，过去的Thor总觉得太过精致的甜品不符合他战士的刚强性格。

 

“其实……甜食是最廉价的让能大脑获得虚假幸福感的方式。”Loki舀起一勺布丁举在他和Thor的眼前，“通过在短时间内摄入大量的糖分，欺骗大脑分泌大量的兴奋激素，让你恍然间置于一种其实我很幸福的假象里。”

 

Loki一转手腕，勺子上那一小块布丁落在桌面上溅成一滩，然而Loki仿佛并没注意到自己的失礼举动，他只是静静地看着那滩化散开来的甜点。

 

“但这种幸福感像垃圾一样，当那一阵悸动过去，留下的不过是一滩又黏又腻的残渣，清醒之后一文不值。”

 

Loki说完之后，Thor的笑容僵在了脸上，他开始不自觉地加大握住勺柄的手的力道。

 

“从前的你从来都不喜欢吃甜食，因为你有太多真实的幸福，不需要这种廉价的代替品，而今后的你——”Loki转过头望着外面，因为他销毁世界的举动，整个监狱场景的外围开始渐渐被黑暗虚无吞噬，“当我随着这个世界一起彻底消失之后，你会不会变得喜欢甜食也就不关我的事了不是吗？”

 

Thor不知道自己已经捏弯了手中的勺柄，他猛地站起身双手张开撑在桌子之上，一阵碗碟和勺子互相碰撞的叮铃哐啷的声响之后，Thor的脸几乎贴到了Loki的眼前。

 

“Loki…………”然而同他的猛然气势不符的是，Thor仅仅叫了Loki的名字之后就再说不出一句话了。

 

“所以你看——其实真相并不总是美好的，而适度的谎言有助于我们更心安理得地活下去。”Loki依然平静地坐在原地一字一句地评论着，对于Thor的突然进逼他连眼都没有眨，近距离观察之下，Loki能清晰地看见Thor的嘴角不停地微微颤抖。

 

他们面对面僵持了一阵子，终于Loki叹了口气退开椅子站起身，走到牢房的边缘靠着墙边交叉着双臂：“你不属于这个世界，而我其实早就已经死了，这一次我们也算道过别了，我对此已经很感激了。现在就请离开吧Thor，以现在这样的状态落幕的话这个故事的结局看起来刚刚好，再拖下去对我们两个都没什么好处了，走吧，阿斯加德的人民还需要他们的王。”

 

Thor垮塌下肩膀，他望向Loki的方向，眼神中带着示弱和哀求，却依旧无法开口说出任何一句话。在看过那每一段回忆之后，Thor已经连求饶的立场都没有了。然而Loki似乎没有接受到Thor眼神中的求救信号，在看见对方许久没有动静之后，他继而手掌摊开对着牢房外面做了个送客的手势。

 

Thor只能颓然放弃他继续巴着那张小餐桌的垂死挣扎，像条被扫地出门的丧家之犬那样一步一挪地接近门口。就在Loki快要松一口气目送Thor踏出最后那一步时，雷神突然间又回过头来双手撑住Loki身体两边的墙壁把对方圈禁在自己和墙壁之间。Thor仿佛刚刚打完一场大战后那样剧烈的喘息，温热的气息喷洒在Loki的面前。

 

“告诉我……Hela是不是……是不是……我们的……”Thor的嘴唇不停颤抖，却还是发不出最后那两个音节。

 

“女儿吗？”Loki终于还是看不下去Thor的欲言又止，替他完善了那个提问里最重要的关键词，“是啊，嘴巴比我还毒，身体比你还能打，坐在金宫宝座上时的样子美丽又强大，很值得让人骄傲的孩子不是吗？”

 

Thor看见Loki笑得肆意，眼神里却满是悲哀，谎言之神仍旧在习惯性地用说谎支撑他的世界，而雷神却一头撞上Loki身后的墙壁，试图靠着这种程度上的身体疼痛来缓解如同心脏被骤然紧握那样的悲伤。

 

“而我们却……亲手杀了她……数百次…………”

 

Loki觉得现在自己面前的Thor充满了矛盾，一方面他仍旧如同过去他一贯霸道的行事风格那样将自己整个困在他和墙壁中间，另一方面他却连一个指头都没有碰到自己。Loki能感受到当Thor在听见他承认了Hela的身份后身体不断的颤抖，喉咙吸气不停地压制自己的呼吸，然而他却没有像过去那样扑上来给他一个拥抱，尽管现在的Loki其实压根不会反对这种只有彼此才能明白对方为何伤心至极的人互相抱团取暖的行为。

 

“别太伤心了……反正也……都是假的……”Loki不得不承认比起刺伤别人来说，他安慰别人的能力实在是差太远了。

 

“你明知道那不是的，Loki，那是我们可能的命运，我承认目前的结果太糟糕了，可是我们已经知道了不是吗，让我们再试一次，这次一定会变好的，不要放弃希望，不要放弃你自己，求你了……Loki……”

 

Loki终于感觉到什么滴在自己墨绿色的衬衫上，“啪”地一声后晕开一片湿意。而Loki却没有跟着一同流泪，也许当心已经彻底死亡的时候，连流泪这种基本的自我保护机制也一起消亡了。

 

“我看见你一路以来的那些尝试了，我很佩服你的勇气也承认你的努力，然而我们必须明白，一切并没有变好，命运不会放过我们的，我居然会犯下那种致命的错误，把过去的Odin当成是你并亲手把Hela交给了他，造成了她一生的悲剧，所以就让我们终结在这里别再继续犯错了，我死在瓦特海姆的当时已经是对你我都算可以接受的结局了。”

 

“不！！！我不会接受的！！！！！”Thor不再压抑自己的哭腔，他的拳头砸在墙壁上发出了老大的声响，“我们可以的……我们可以的……”

 

不同于激动却努力克制的Thor，Loki一点点前倾身体，将嘴唇凑到对方的耳廓边，近到仿佛他一开口，名闻天下的银舌头就能触碰到Thor，然而他们依旧保持着这样一丝的距离，Thor压抑自制，Loki冷淡疏离。

 

“你记得在萨卡星的电梯上我们最后一次的深谈吗？你说——到了最后你还是你而我还是我，你我的命运在很早前就已经背道而驰了。你是对的，而这是我们这么多年来唯一意见统一的一次，我们再不相见就是彼此最好的结局了。”

 

Loki的眼角瞥了一眼牢房的门外，渐渐变得虚无的空间里银色的闪电不停肆虐，然而在他身处的地方，却依旧被Thor隔出一个风平浪静的小小空间。他的哥哥是多么强大啊，光是目睹这种强大本身就让Loki目眩神迷，然而当他清醒过后总还会记得——

 

**_到了最后，你还是你，我也依旧还是我。_ **

 

Loki于是微笑着再度凑近Thor的耳边，用几乎不可分辨的气声说出了他的诀别。

 

“这一次，就让我们彼此遵守说过的承诺吧……哥哥……”

 


	12. Chapter 12

111.

 

如同之前数百次被掩盖的记忆里的场景一样，Thor不得不在这个监狱里吞下过去亲口吐出的恶言，然后眼睁睁地看着Loki毁去他们俩之间唯一可能的未来，他泪流满面却无人怜悯。是Thor亲手摧毁了他的弟弟、他女儿的另一位父亲、他命中注定的绝对适配和唯一所爱所有生的希望，所以这是连即使到了慈悲之神面前都无法被宽恕的罪业。

 

**_如果绝望已经到了底，那么不如放纵又何妨？_ **

 

“好……我走，可是在那之前——”

 

Loki维持着刚刚的姿势，眼睛半开半阖，眼角余光扫到Thor抿成一条线的嘴角，他的哥哥花了许多时间才找到了说出下面这句话的勇气，因为哭泣的余韵语气里带着怯懦的祈求。

 

“给我一次，给我一次在那么多次的轮回重来里至今我俩之间从未有过的一场你情我愿。”

 

Loki长叹一声，眼睛和思绪聚焦在那团白色的湿气如何在空气中化散成虚无，所以自然也就不记得自己的唇舌是如何开始舔舐起Thor的耳垂，雷神被一股不受他控制的电流击中，刹那间他的大脑里一片空白，什么过去与将来、重启和轮回、姐姐或是女儿都一并消失不见，他的全部世界缩小到眼前双臂间的方圆，他的所见所闻所思所想只及于他怀里的Loki而已。

 

Thor不再去维系他和Loki之间那岌岌可危的安全距离，迫不及待地用远超抓住情人的力道抓住眼前的Loki，仿佛轻上一些这个人就会变成又一个梦幻泡影。Thor侧过头靠近Loki，用几乎是啃噬的力道亲吻谎言之神苍白的脖颈。

 

Loki吃吃地笑起来，并未因Thor的粗暴对待而产生一丁点的不愉快。剥去魔法与理性的伪装，他骨子里到底还是一个冰霜巨人，对于他们来说，原始与暴虐是隐藏在血液深层无法被剥离的本性。对于冰霜巨人来说，性爱可以是一场追逐与逃亡的狩猎、一场征服与抵抗的战争、甚至可以是一场灭绝与重生的审判，却唯独不可能是一场风花与雪月的温存，敢有那种闲心雅致的冰霜巨人早就已经在千万年来死在约顿海姆凌烈的寒风里了。

 

“就是这样，抱紧我……哥哥……”

 

如果在我遭受阿斯加德众人的排挤的时候，如果在我以为自己只是个无用的Beta的当下，如果在彩虹桥上我放手以前，如果在中庭那幢你们复仇者的总部摩天楼的天台之上，如果在Frigga死后的这一座监狱中，如果在萨卡星的那个电梯里——

 

**_如果之前的任何一次，你曾经像如今这样抱紧我，_ **

 

**_你和我的命运，还有_ ** **_Hela_ ** **_的命运是否会有不同？_ **

 

可惜无论是Himfices还是Mischief都依然无法企及这些命运的如果，眼泪终于击溃Loki努力伪装至今的无动于衷。

 

“哥哥……抱抱我……”Loki没发觉他哭得像个孩子。

 

“不哭了，Loki乖，哥哥在……哥哥在这里……”Thor的语言系统似乎也随着他的思绪一起退化成一片空白，事到如今同样泣不成声的他所能出口的亦只是孩童一样无用的安慰，好像只要他在在这里，Loki就不会再伤心了一样。

 

而事实上，正是因为他在这里，才是导致了Loki的一切伤心难过的根本原因。

 

可是当年金宫王座前的两位幼小王子终究已经长大成人，对于痛苦的抵御方式也不仅仅是用尽全力抱成一团流着泪重复“哥哥”和“哥哥在这里”。Thor腾出一只手撕扯着Loki的丝绸衬衫，好像那是什么阻止自己抱紧宝贝弟弟的罪魁祸首；而Loki就更加不堪了，他连一只手都舍不得用，代之的是用一口伶牙俐齿撕咬Thor的贴身背心，那条曾经吐出无数谎言与嘲讽的银舌头如今只能吐出一些顽固不化的线头而已。

 

他们用了无数的努力将彼此剥成赤条条的样子，在他们四周一地破碎的布料就像是碎裂的蛋壳，而被围在其中的他们则是破壳而出的新生连体婴。他们的四肢纠缠成奇怪的形状，嘴里发出不知是喘息还是呻吟的低鸣。

 

Loki将他的腿架在Thor的腰际之上，用腿弯的部分不停摩擦对方后腰处的那条肌肉催促他更进一步。他一向听闻Thor在床上的表现如同中庭野生的惊雷般猛烈狂暴，又像那些被人类驯服后供给给千家万户的电流那样绵延不绝。然而他面前的哥哥似乎不疾不徐，只是一点点安抚着Loki的后背，好像这就是他存在的全部意义，一股强烈的不满情绪瞬间占领Loki的大脑。

 

“操我……快点操我……像你操其他人那样操我！！！”

 

Thor的动作一僵，然后继续他的节奏丝毫不受对方的影响，直到Loki开始发脾气地一口狠狠地咬在他的肩膀上，他才叹了口气在Loki耳边解释起来。

 

“我怎么能待你和别人一样呢，你怎么能和别人一样呢？我一生就只有这一次了，Loki你不可以这样敷衍我。”

 

于是换Loki瞬间僵在那里，他的哥哥终于也学会倒打一耙了，他索性低下头咬得更狠了。

 

Thor不在意地笑笑，仿佛一点没有感受到Loki那一口已经重到咬穿了自己皮肉让他嘴里尝到了血腥的味道。他反而高兴Loki因为这一口转移了注意力，终于不像刚刚哭得凄惨时那样绷紧了全身的肌肉。他任由空气中些微的血腥味散溢开来，同Loki伪装的Alpha气味混在一起。

 

雷神再次确认自己是个不折不扣的傻瓜，为什么曾经的他会因为这种味道而厌恶疏远Loki呢？纵使闻起来像硝烟像死亡，那都是Loki的味道，而他身为哥哥难道不应该更加穷追不舍去弄清是到底是什么让他变成如此吗？Thor伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔着Loki的后颈，独属于他的秘密森林被魔法掩藏在其下，只需要Thor足够坚定勇敢就能打破那个幻象，然而他终究一步错步步错，失去了拥有这片森林的权利和资格。

 

Thor的手指终于一点点按摩至了Loki的股间，仍旧是Alpha的Loki那里依旧干涩，Thor说不出原理，也许身为Omega的内部分泌的体液被埋在Loki体内的魔法阵化解成了别的什么，但Thor并不在意，他舔湿自己的手指，小心打开Loki的臀瓣从尚且紧闭的穴口间伸了进去。

 

112.

 

Loki的身体一僵，所有的思绪都集中至身后的那一点，为了这一刻他们之间第一次的你情我愿他等了同Thor一样漫长的上千次与上千年。与Thor那种懵懵懂懂自以为是的感情不同，Loki一直知道自己在等待的是怎样苛刻与纯粹的真实，就像Frigga曾经问过的那样，Loki自己也说不清自己到底是希望还是不希望等到Thor揭开他的层层谎言找到一切的真相。在发现Thor义无反顾地一次次重启世界试图拯救自己的时候再说自己不曾感动亦是另一种自我欺骗。然而Thor和Loki之间不仅只有他们俩而已，Thor的爱意纵使能支撑起Loki曾经的不甘与彷徨，却无法再负担Hela的悲剧和阿斯加德的毁灭。

 

所以就像这样，就让他们将一切奉献给对方一次，在那之后才是彻底的永别。

 

Loki的手指抚上Thor的脸颊，指尖如逆流的水滴一样沿着Thor脸侧的轮廓线条攀爬，冰冷的温度透过薄薄的胡渣让Thor的皮肤本能地颤栗凸起。

 

“呵呵，哥哥……你起鸡皮疙瘩了哦……”Loki留在Thor耳边的轻笑语气说不出的轻松愉快。

 

Thor没有一句多余的废话，只是又往Loki的身体里添加了两根手指，于是本来要跟在那之后的调侃迅速变成了一声欲拒还迎的呻吟。

 

他们又不自觉地把这场性爱处理成了一次竞争，只是与以往的无数次不同，这一次他们彼此都甘之如饴，无论是Loki的言语挑逗还是Thor的无言进攻都化成了最佳的催化剂。命运创造了他们，截然相反又彼此贴合，这种吸引力在他们之间如同一种致命又上瘾的毒药，无论彼此怎样的一举一动都不过是往这场爱欲之火里更添上一把柴而已。

 

“给我……别再让我等了。”

 

“遵命——”Thor的身体甚至比他的言语反应更快，当他将自己的一部分埋进Loki的身体里，世界就此静止。

 

“Loki，我爱你……”然后Thor以一句迟到太久的告白重新启动世界的齿轮，Loki的心跳则是这个新生世界的晨曦里最初的鼓动。

 

“你是我的了，哥哥。”

 

“是的，我是你的。”他的怀中拥着的是他的王，他所献出的不仅仅是他的忠诚，纵使是他的血肉他的灵魂他都可以笑着割下来放在他的王的眼前，只求换取君王的片刻垂怜。“从万物初始，到宇宙终结，我只属于你。”

 

“这是我听过的世间最美的一句语言了。”

 

Loki的赞美化作一个湿热的吻，他们在口唇之间抵死纠缠，因为身体一波波的冲撞结合而间或夹杂上短促的无意义的叹语。他们忘记一切，曾经施于彼此的痛苦沉淀至今终于互相催化变成极致的欢愉，他们像兽一样结合，只记得向彼此索取更多，淡淡的血腥味弥散，也许是因为Loki激动之下抓破了Thor的背脊，又或者是Thor太过狂暴撕裂了Loki的甬道，然而他们感受不到，他们也毫不在乎，Thor一往无前，Loki奋不顾身。终于Thor发现自己站在那处最深的门扉之前，被Loki深埋在身体里的秘密的入口如今近在眼前。

 

“Loki，我可以吗？”Thor用最后的理智压制自己身体里的欲望，感觉自己像是在压制一座沉眠数万年终于要爆发的火山。

 

“进来……快点。”Loki的声音带着颤抖的哭腔，内心最深层的欲望想要被满足的渴望让他的眼眶通红，他侧过头用脸颊不停摩擦着Thor的颈项一侧，这是这个骄傲的灵魂狂乱而无声的祈求。

 

“真乖……我的宝贝……”

 

Thor终于不再压抑那座火山，他一口咬上Loki的后颈，然后一把推开那座深埋的门扉——他成结了。如同记忆中的那样，那座逆转了Loki性征的魔法阵在Thor的肉结面前如春雪般消融，Loki仰起脖子高声尖叫，漫天高大苍翠的松木林再度包围了Thor，而在他的手心里，那朵蓝色的小花静静盛开。

 

Thor的，绝对适配的Omega，从一开始就在这里，却一次次被他错过，如同命运开下的最为恶毒的玩笑。

 

“Loki，标记我，求求你，这一次让我属于你，让我真正地属于你。”

 

“哥哥……我就快要死了，现在这样我就很满足了……”Loki不想在他身后留给Thor一个永久的伤疤，他的离开应该如一阵清风吹过般了无痕迹，这样才符合他弥平一切账本后与这个世界再无瓜葛的处世哲学。

 

“可我不满足！！！你总该给我留下些什么证据好让我和世人证明我属于你。”

 

“哎……”Loki叹了口气，可是如同以前每一次他们意见相左时一样，最终Loki总还是会让Thor如愿以偿。“拿你没办法，谁叫……我爱你呢……哥哥。”

 

Loki撩起Thor的金色长发，对着对方标记自己的同样地方一口咬了下去，他能感受到他们之间再度建立起一条链接，这一次由Th+or指向自己，他闭上眼睛，Thor的感受第一次在Loki的心里如此地清晰。他的哥哥在哭，好像每一次他成结的时候都在哭，然而不会安慰人的Loki只是静静靠在Thor的身上，他在等待这次成结完成后的最后告别时刻。

 

时间在Thor的无声哭泣里悄悄溜走，而这个世界也被虚无吞噬到只剩这座监狱的方圆，Loki抬头看了看四周后终于再次凑到Thor的耳边低语。

 

“哥哥，你该走了，再迟就走不了，阿斯加德还需要你呢，记得吗？这一次在一个没有Hela也没有经历过诸神黄昏的阿斯加德，你一定能战胜Thanos保住宇宙魔方的，我相信你能做到的。”

 

Thor红肿着一双眼睛用最卑微的表情注视着他注定只能短暂拥有一刻的珍宝：“和我一起走，Loki，我们一起努力，一次不行我们就再试一千一万次，命运终究会变好的！！”

 

“也许吧，可是我累了，也怕了，我没有你那样的勇气去承担那么多次的失败了，既然这么多次的结果都证明了我们走到一起只能是个悲剧，那你就独自替我好好地活下去守护阿斯加德吧。”

 

在他说完这段后Thor就像是彻底被抽离了灵魂一样安静下来不动也不响，于是Loki不得不轻轻地推了他哥哥一把将他已经消去的肉结从他的身体里慢慢抽离，他一点点向后挪动身体试图分开自己和Thor纠缠的身体，可是他突然间感受到一股拉扯的力量，Loki抬头一瞥发现原来是在他们忘我地做爱的时间里，他和Thor的长发不知怎地也纠缠在一起打成了一个死结。

 

Loki的眼睛盯着那一团难分难舍的黑发与金发的结，半晌之后他手掌一摊，属于这个世界的Himfices出现在他的手心里，然后他的另一手握住自己的发根准备直接削断自己打结的那段长发。可是刚刚开始一动不动的Thor这时突然伸过手来握住了Loki的手腕，战士的力量全开的情况下Loki根本无从抵抗，他的手里的刀直接顺着Thor用力的方向向前，然后一刀削去了Thor的那片金色长发。

 

“Loki，记得第一次你被人欺负跑来我这里哭的时候我说过什么吗？”Thor根本没有放开Loki握着Himfices的手，无论Loki如何拼命挣扎，Thor的手仍旧铁钳一样牢牢地握着他。Thor不顾Loki不停地摇头一点点又重新拉近他们之间的距离，直到Loki握着刀的手觉得自己刺进了一片柔软里。

 

而Thor也终于再度抱住了Loki，他的下巴落在Loki的肩头，而他的话语在Loki耳边响起。

 

“我当时说，Loki，谁欺负你，你告诉哥哥，哥哥帮你锤死他……”

 

Loki的身体开始发抖，他努力地转动眼珠朝着自己握刀的手望去，然后发现Himfices刺进了Thor的胸膛。

 

“你看Loki，哥哥这次终于帮你找到那个欺负你的人了……”

 

113.

 

“停下！！快放手！！”

 

Loki努力地试图从Thor的身体里将Himfices拔出来，事情开始完全脱离他的想象和掌控，此时的他猛地抬起头看着一片漆黑的头顶，终于发现到底是哪里出了问题，逐渐被虚无吞噬的世界里，大量的命运之力正在汇集。无论何时何地，规则始终是规则，因为他们刚刚的结合而产生的命运之力并不是让Loki惊恐地睁大眼睛的原因，真正让Loki难以置信的是，这些命运之力已经处于许愿完成的状态，它们涌动着朝着Thor的身体汇集，一个肉眼不可见的漩涡在半空中成型。

 

Loki再度看向Thor的胸前，Himfices的刀尖随着Thor用力的方向一点点没入他的心口，而在他心脏上方的皮肤里，六个卢恩符文慢慢浮现。

 

“这是……什么……你干了什么？！！！”Loki根本无法控制自己的音量，像是一只彻底被吓坏了的猫。

 

然而Thor只是轻轻地对着Loki笑了笑，前所未有的在他的弟弟面前表现地淡定从容：“许愿而已，虽然你是九界最强的法师，但愿望这种东西，总还是先许的人先赢是吧？”

 

随着命运之力的大量汇入，Loki终于看清了那六个卢恩符文。

 

“Jah·Mal·Jah·Sur·Jah·Ber”一句由足足六个符文组成的咒语，本身代表的就是一股无限强大的力量，即使是神灵一生也只有一次启动这条咒语的机会，因为这条咒语的字面含义是——

 

**遗愿。**

 

“你怎么可能知道这么复杂的咒语？！”Loki不过一瞬就找到了自己问题的答案，“是Himfices，该死的！！”

 

是那把真正的Himfices和他遗留在其上的那一小段灵魂，是他自己的一部分教会Thor怎么来算计他自己。可Loki虽然已经明白了事情的来龙去脉却对眼前的一切没有任何的帮助，那些命运之力已经被打上了Thor的标签，纵使Loki对规则的解析再强，也不可能凭空抢夺它们的权限用来逆转Thor的伤势顺便再把他送出这个世界。

 

“若你我之间注定只能存在一个，那么这一次我希望把这个活下去的机会留给你。”Thor的手指拂过Loki的眼角，拭去一滴连他本人都未曾注意到的眼泪，然后Thor抬起头望着头顶之上那不可见的命运漩涡。

 

“命运在上。我——Thor Odinson，Odin之子、雷霆之神、阿斯加德现任神王——”那六个卢恩符文开始发出耀眼的光芒，刺得Loki几乎睁不开眼睛，“愿以我的生命为交换，我要Loki Odinson，我的弟弟、我的爱人，可以快乐幸福地活下去，无忧无虑、平安喜乐，我在此立誓，以之为我的遗愿。”

 

Loki僵硬着身体看着无数命运之力随着誓约的轨迹涌进Thor的身体，在他还在震惊的时刻，Thor突然将自己的身体再度往前一送而顺势将Loki抱紧在怀里，而Loki手中仍旧握着的Himfices随着Thor的动作沿着原先扎入他身体的方向一路直刺到底。

 

“去吧……好好活下去，Loki。”Loki只勉强听清Thor最后在他耳边留下的话语就觉得一股巨大的力量将他拉扯进一片黑暗。

 

“Thor！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Loki猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己正坐在自己寝宫的床上，他的记忆在瞬间前后产生的巨大反差让他愣愣地打量起这间本该万分熟悉的房间来。然后微一打量之下的确马上发现了很多违和之处。

 

房间的地板上依然堆满了他的魔法书和研究手稿，然而在一片层层叠叠的资料堆里，只有Loki能看出它们中的大部分都被更改了原先摆放的位置。在房间的一边，窗帘仍旧是他中意的墨绿色，可是与他偏好的阴暗光线不同，所有落地窗的窗帘都被打开了。阳光和微风沿着打开的落地窗进入内殿，一本落在地上的魔法笔记被风吹得不停地翻着页，发出哗啦啦的声响。

 

只是Loki来不及注意到那本笔记，他的视线完全被窗外的景色吸引——窗外是金色的宫殿，是繁花似锦的皇家花园，是悠闲来去的阿萨神民，是色彩斑斓的彩虹桥——那是他记忆中似乎总是一成不变的，却又在一夕间一去不返的，和平而繁荣的阿斯加德。这种被曾经的他嘲讽为平和到无聊的景色却让如今的Loki不自觉地露出一脸傻笑，这样的傻笑一发而不可收拾，而等到Loki想起去控制逐渐失控的感情的时候，他的眼前早已一片朦胧。

 

因为这是他和Thor挣扎了一千多次牺牲无数都想要拯救的家园。

 

Loki猛地回过头，房间角落里斜靠着的Mjolnir是如此显眼，而他的主人却不在这间房间里。Loki同时注意到另一样并不属于他的东西，床头柜上放着一本摊开着的书。当Loki拿起它逐张翻阅，却发现整本书都是一页页的空白，然而Loki仍旧静下心来每页仔细地检查，终于在书本的最后一页发现了六个卢恩符文。

 

“Jah·Mal·Jah·Sur·Jah·Ber”

 

“Thor！！！”只记录着六个符文的书本随着Loki起身而落在地上，他跑到寝宫门口用力拉开了大门，然后对上了一张震惊到无以复加的脸孔。

 

“Fandral？！！”

“Loki？！！”

 

大门内外的两个人都是一副字面意义上的见了鬼的表情，毕竟双方在另一方的记忆里都是已经早就死透了的状态。

 

“原来Thor没有疯，他真的让你活过来了……”Fandral的喃喃自语并没有瞒过Loki的耳朵。

 

“Thor人呢？他在哪里？！！！”Loki一把抓住Fandral的肩膀几乎用吼叫的语气问出了他的问题。

 

在Fandral的记忆里，他从来没有见过Loki这么气急败坏的样子，即使是他身陷囹圄和最下贱的囚犯们为伍的时候Fandral见到的Loki都是一副悠然自得又高不可攀的样子。然而Loki如今的状态多少让Fandral感到了一丝欣慰，他对着对方点点头随后转过身。

 

“跟我来吧。”

 

Loki跟着Fandral来到了属于神王的寝宫门前，上一次他来这里还是因为Odin陷入沉睡的原因，他在这里接过了Frigga给他的Gungnir。带路的Fandral回过头对着Loki点头示意了一下后直接推开了神王寝宫的大门。

 

那张巨大的床上依旧闪耀着金色的神力，只是不同的是，这一次安详地躺在上面的人从Odin变成了Thor。Loki看见Thor双手交叠在腹部，嘴角甚至露出了一丝微笑。

 

而在他胸口心脏的位置——

 

那把真正的Himfices半截刀身没入Thor的胸膛。

 

114.

 

“原来……如此……”

 

Fandral从刚刚开始就一直在注意Loki的表情，自从他看见了躺在那里的Thor之后，他之前那一阵子的慌乱就消失不见，在感叹了一句之后Loki露出了深思的表情。

 

如果说大脑是灵魂的寄所，那么心脏就是灵魂的通道。通过主世界与副本世界里两边各自插在Thor心脏上方的两把Himfices作为钥匙，以Thor的灵魂作为纽带，再许以命运之力作为燃料，Thor就这样硬生生地扭曲了现实和虚幻的界线将Loki的灵魂从Himfices自身的副本世界里置换了出来。

 

Loki注意到了那一片在副本世界里最后被Thor割断的金色长发也受到了这种虚实转换的影响，雷神半边的金发如今以他自己动手割断的同样的长度断在了白色的枕套上。Loki拾起其中一段后放在手心检视了一下，半晌之后终于发出一声叹息：“连你以前这么宝贝的头发都不要了吗？”

 

“什么时候了你还在意头发的事？”Fandral完全无法理解Loki刚刚和现在之间为什么会产生这么大的分别，就算他现在的确看见了Thor本人，但是但凡没有瞎就能发现那把插在Thor心口的刀并不是一切平安的征兆。

 

“然而他总归还是没有死不是吗？”

 

Loki并没有回过头看向Fandral的方向，而是像是个医师一样伸出两根手指按上Thor的颈动脉，如他所想的那样，他感觉不到Thor的心跳。然而Loki确实仍旧能感受到Thor的身体里仍旧存着一丝的生机，这里毕竟是整个阿斯加德的中心，汇集了来自阿斯加德各自的神力的房间用几乎奢侈的方式维系住了Thor的生命，就像是之前它们被用来维系沉睡中的Odin不必回归瓦尔哈拉一样。

 

“虽然没死却也离死不远了。”Fandral的语气里有一丝他自己都不曾察觉到的埋怨，“那个傻瓜，你知道他干了什么吗？你那把刀的刀尖现在正抵在他的心脏之上，要不是这里的神力强行地停止了他的时间，他早就已经死了！！”

 

“那么……他选择这么做之前对你说了些什么？”Loki放下心手中的金发平静地回过身看着Fandral。

 

“Loki！！我知道他千错万错欠你许多，可你总不能……不能对他的现况……这么的……”

 

Fandral摇着头想要找到那个最适合表达他此时的心情的词，这对兄弟总是喜欢闹到你死我活的地步，顺带把他这个旁观的朋友折腾的要命。他曾经站在Loki的角度同情过他的遭遇，也同样在看见Thor的表现后为他心疼，事到如今他已经不知道要怎么再去解析这两者之间纠缠成一团乱麻的感情，但这却不代表他能眼睁睁地看着Loki对Thor如今的状况这样的——

 

“无动于衷。”Fandral挣扎良久后终于说出了这个词。他宁愿Loki像之前那样的慌乱也好过他现在这样平静地接受事实。

 

“记得吗？”Loki并没有回应Fandral的质疑，他的眼神越过Fandral落在他身后的某一个点上，“曾经我对你们几个说过我比你们中的每一个人都更爱Thor，也比你们中的每一个人都更了解他。现在，我想知道他这么做之前对你说了些什么？”

 

Loki的确这么说过，而他同样也用他自己的生命去证明过这句话了。Fandral再无置喙的余地于是索性闭上双眼，在放弃了心中的某种抵抗之后他整个身体像是突然被抽走了脊梁。

 

“他说——他救回你之后你将作为阿斯加德第一顺位的皇位继承人替他履行监国之责，若他一日不醒，你就一日都是阿斯加德的摄政王。”

 

“然后呢？”Loki的神色并没有任何改变，好像被托付了整个阿斯加德的命运并不是一件多么了不起的大事。

 

“同时他特别强调了，只要他在一天，无论是身体健康还是行将就木，他都是阿斯加德的神王，换句话说，只要Thor没死，你最多只能是阿斯加德的摄政王。”Fandral说完这句话后小心地观察了一下Loki的脸色，然而他依旧看不出什么特别的表示，Loki既不催促也不反驳，只是用眼神示意Fandral继续，仿佛笃定Thor的话还没有说完，在不信邪地僵持了一段时间后，Fandral终于叹了口气服了输。

 

“但是，如果有朝一日Thor死了，不管任何原因，也不管他是死于何人之手，作为皇位继承人的你将继承他的位置成为阿斯加德的下一任神王。”Fandral一字一句照着Thor的原话重复，没有试图去掩盖什么或是解释什么，坐在他对面的才是言语艺术的神，如何挖掘字里行间所隐藏的陷阱几乎是Loki与生俱来的天赋。

 

果然，Loki不过是乍听之下，就恍然露出了一丝笑意：“你是说——只要我现在在这里动手杀了他，我就是名正言顺的阿斯加德的神王了？”

 

Fandral脸上露出了那种被猎人抓住的猎物的祈求神色，然而Loki依旧带着笑意望着他不言也不语，Fandral终于低下头缴械投降：“没错……他说，就算是你亲自杀了他，你依旧是下一任的神王。”

 

“你看，我哥哥永远都懂得怎么在一秒内站回他的道德高地。”在Fandral眼里，Loki笑得更加肆意了，他回过头重新看着躺在床上紧闭双眼的Thor，他用双手捧起对方的脸颊，然后低下头给了Thor一个吻，“神王和你二选一是吗？可是…… 你哪里来的自信我就一定会选你呢，哥哥？”

 

在Loki仿佛正和Thor对话的时候他顺便爬上了Thor的床，Fandral看见他分开双腿跪坐在了Thor的身体上方。

 

“事到如今，你我之间谁欠谁还就算是我也已经算不清了呢。”Loki低下头凑在Thor的耳边好像他还能听见那样轻声低语。“既然如此，咱们索性就别再算了你看如何？”

 

Loki用左手的手指握住Thor的下颌，舌尖撬开对方毫无反应的嘴唇，而他的右手沿着Thor的胸膛一路抚摸，直至他摸到了自己的小刀的刀柄。

 

“不……不要……”Fandral仿佛有所预感那样开始摇头，然而他也明白自己没有什么反对的立场，他们两兄弟的事虽然一路都在麻烦他，可他明白，真正重要的时候他们俩却都没有留给他任何插手的余地。

 

Loki张开右手，然后一一收拢手指握紧Himfices的刀柄：“以此为界，Thor Odinson，你我之间的前事旧账——就此一笔勾销。”

 

“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Fandral尖叫着看着Loki握紧Himfices将整把刀完整地送入了Thor的胸膛。

 

115.

 

Fandral反射性地握住了自己的武器，然而一切都已经太迟了，刚刚Loki的动作直接让Himfices刺穿了Thor的心脏。药医不死人，即使是神王殿里汇聚了来自整个阿斯加德神力的法阵也只能维持Thor不死，却无法让一个死人复活。在失去了神力输送的对象后，Fandral眼睁睁看着包围着Thor的金色光芒渐渐黯淡下去，直至如他的生命之火般彻底熄灭。

 

“你……”Fandral全身僵硬不知该如何反应，好像一切指责反击都在这种巨大的震惊之下洗成了一片空白，他只能张大着嘴看着Loki，而后者也似乎在歪着头仔细地研究自己刚刚的所作所为。

 

过了一会之后，Loki像是终于想明白了那样改用双手交握住Himfices的刀柄，然后他闭上双眼深呼吸后一把拔起了他的刀，于是被刀锋暂时堵住的创口里大量的血液飞溅出来，Loki并未闪避而是任由Thor的心头血溅满他半边脸颊，那副修罗景象令见惯大场面的Fandral后退几步后终于腿一软跌坐在了地上。

 

“你杀了他……”坐在地上半晌之后Fandral也不过是在口头上复述了一下这个他完全无法接受的现实。

 

“Fandral。”Loki跪在Thor的尸身之上回过头居高临下地望着这位从小和他们俩一起长大的人，“我的哥哥……他许了一个遗愿，要用他的生命换我余生快乐幸福。而你该也知道，遗愿可以成立的先决条件是许愿的那个人必须先死掉。”

 

“所以你就……真的杀了他？？”Fandral内心泛起一种他自己都无法相信的荒谬感。

 

“‘你’？根据他的交代，他死之后，我就是阿斯加德的神王了，这就是你对于你的王的称呼吗？”

 

Thor的血还沿着Loki的脸颊慢慢滴落，而他的绿色眼睛却如毒蛇一样盯着地上的Fandral，直到后者不甘不愿地慢慢爬起身后又重新跪下。

 

“臣下不敢……陛…下……”Fandral一字一顿几乎花了半天才念完他的臣服宣言。

 

“原来这就是成为名正言顺的神王的感觉，”Loki边说边起了身，他上下检视了一下自身和周围，“其实也不过如此嘛。”

 

“什么？”Fandral疑惑地抬起头，他眼前的Loki在笑，那笑容显得灵动又无邪，若不是还能清晰地看见他脸上那些血迹的话，Fandral恍惚间以为年少时那个以捉弄他们所有人为乐的Loki又回来了，这是他恶作剧成功的时候惯用的庆祝表情。

 

“刚刚那些……”Loki甚至对着Fandral眨了眨眼，“我是骗你的。”

 

在Fandral还张着嘴没反应过来前Loki就将他的刀举至眼前，用一种近乎虔诚的表情看着一无所有的半空。

 

“命运在上，Thor Odinson已死，作为他的遗愿的唯一承惠者，Loki Odinson在此请求命运进行愿望结算。”

 

时间退回稍早以前——

 

“现在只有最后拼命的一招了，我也不知道能不能成，你怕死吗？”Himfices语气严肃地询问Thor。

 

“那你可真是问对人了，现在的我生不如死。”

 

“那么你听好了，我要你进入我的副本世界里，然后用你们绝对适配的力量产生足够的命运之力，如果Loki不愿意和你走，或者说因为Loki肯定不愿意跟你走，我要你死在Loki面前，那样的话你之前写在这本日记上的代表遗愿的符文就会启动，并且因为提前许愿的原因，它会裹挟走所有的命运之力，至于这个愿望的内容，你要严格照我告诉你的每一个字来许愿。”

 

“用我的生命换Loki快乐幸福地活下去，无忧无虑、平安喜乐是吗？这样就能让他好好地活下去了吗？”

 

“不，这个愿望里的语言陷阱恰恰在于没有你他没法快乐地活下去。不过我必须事先提醒你，这是基于我的这一部分判断出来的结果，我并不确定他出来后会不会照着我们希望的那样去做。”

 

“你怕他看不清你的语言陷阱？”

 

“这我倒不担心，毕竟我就是他，他就是我，就算他变得迟钝了看不出我故意留给他的陷阱，只要他的手握住我的那一刻，我的这一部分灵魂就会回归他的身体，那时候我全盘的计划他就会明白的。换句话说，只要他动了心杀你，我们的计划就成功了一半了。”

 

“那你还担心什么？”

 

“我担心的是……也许他真的彻底绝望了呢？如果我这心存希望的那一小部分都无法挽回那已经绝望的一大部分的念头，如果他真的觉得你们之间只能存留一个呢？”

 

“你确定你那个遗愿的咒文是有效的吧？也就是说只要我许了愿，我也死了，愿望就会实现的吧？”

 

“当然，不要质疑我在魔法上的正确性。”

 

“那就没什么可担心了的。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“既然只要我死了，他就一定会幸福，我又何必强求他的幸福里一定需要我？如果他真心认为在没有我的世界里独自成为阿斯加德的王是他想要的生活，那我给他又何妨？他快乐地一直活着，这就是我需要的全部了。”

 

Himfices沉默了一阵子，终于它身上每一个刻痕都重新亮了起来。

 

“这次要改的内容是多一块布丁是吧，已经载入完毕了，既然你那么有信心，那就赶紧去死吧。”

 

**_然后但愿这一次，你我可以为彼此争一个喜剧结尾。_ **

 

Fandral发现在Loki说出那句结算愿望的话后一个金色的天平凭空出现在了大殿之上，而Himfices如同指针一般浮在天平的正中央。一股无形的力量将Thor的尸身和Loki托起让他们各自飘浮起来，Thor被那股力量托着放到了天平的一端，天平于是直接朝着Thor的那一边快速倾倒。

 

“以Thor Odinson的生命为交换，换Loki Odinson可以快乐幸福地活下去，无忧无虑、平安喜乐。”

 

Loki平静地复述着Thor的遗愿，随后Fandral听见一股的宏大的讯息直达他的心灵，那是来自规则的反馈，不需要语言的赘述，在它出现的一瞬间Fandral就明白了它要表达的意思。

 

**_代价已支付，请承惠者指定愿望目标。_ **

 

现在换Loki被托起放入了天平的另一端，一些金色的光芒开始汇集在Loki的身周。随着光芒的越渐强烈，Fandral注意到天平重新平衡了。Loki闭上双眼张开双手，那些金色光芒开始汇集在他双手的手心。

 

“那么——” Loki重新睁开双眼，他慢慢合拢双手，将两只光球汇聚成一个，“轮到我的许愿时间了，若要我快乐幸福地活着，无忧无虑平安喜乐，我只有一个要求——”

 

那个大号的光球被Loki直接丢向另一边的Thor的尸体：“我要Thor Odinson复活。”

 

天平于是开始剧烈地左右摇晃，而那个光球始终徘徊在Thor的身体之外。

 

**_目标已确认，等价计算开始。_ **

 

许愿的真谛在于等价交换，有多大的筹码就能换取多大的愿望这是永恒不变的真理，中庭有个著名的神灯精灵和他许给凡人的三个愿望的故事。很多读过这个故事的中庭人大多惋惜主人公为什么会许下这样的愿望呢，要是换成我来，我第一个愿望许成再给我一百个愿望，或者干脆许愿让神灯精灵永远为我服务，让我今后许多少个愿望都行岂不是一劳永逸？但他们没有看见的是，在这个故事里，用来交换那三个愿望的是神灯精灵的自由。也就是说它的自由在命运的等价交换规则里只值世俗间的三个单纯愿望，而凡是许愿的价值超过这些的人自然会因为企图用较少的代价获取过多的回报而被命运惩罚。

 

而Thor的愿望也是一样，他付出的代价是他的生命，用来交换的则是Loki幸福地活下去。在命运面前，这个愿望会被拆成两部分，一是Loki活着，二是Loki幸福。不管他们俩在阿斯加德众人心目中的地位如何天差地别，既然命运让他们成为绝对适配的Alpha和Omega，那么在命运面前他们就是等价的两个个体。一般来说，若是没有任何外力介入，Thor用自己的死换Loki重生就是正常命运结算后的等价交换了。

 

但是杀死Thor的不是别的，那是史上第一把命运神器，Himfices在Thor用它在副本世界里自我了断的瞬间将那段愿望的实现过程复制到了真正的现实世界里让Loki得以在现实世界里复生，而它又通过阿斯加德的神力将现实世界的Thor维系在不生不死的阶段。此时如果在真实的世界里Loki选择直接治疗Thor的话就会被命运的纠错机制发现Thor并未死亡导致遗愿不成立从而立即进行回档夺去生命。于是为了确保这一点，Loki必须在现实世界里也同样杀了Thor让愿望成立。同时因为在现实里的Loki在杀死Thor后立即要求结算愿望，基于他本身目前已经是活着的状态，那么愿望就会直接倾向于将愿望结算成要让Loki活得幸福。那么这个幸福的前提，也就是将Thor复活在命运看起来就是可以接受的等价交换，因为Thor用自己的死换自己复活本身虽然看起来多余，却依旧能让等式成立。

 

而这一过程里真正的陷阱就是Thor其实一共死了两次，而从作为等价交换的筹码来说，一个人是不存在两条命的。这也就是为什么这个天平现在始终在不停晃动的原因，程序上来说，它陷入了Loki和Himfices构陷给它的语言陷阱里认为这是一个等价交换的过程，而逻辑上来说，当它算总账的时候却发现两边的帐始终配不平。

 

**_计算发生错误，开始回溯。_ **

 

Loki知道这种命运被蒙蔽的过程毕竟只是暂时的，当它回顾总结连同Himfices的虚拟世界一起计算上后终究会算出Loki多报了一倍Thor的性命的筹码从而导致他的复活失败。可是这一点点重新计算的时间对于Loki来说就足够了。

 

Loki张开手掌，Himfices迅速地飞入他的手中，在那之后Loki就可以看见无数金色的法则线围绕着那个天平展开直至无限远方。借助Himfices的帮助，本来对于这世上每一个生灵，无论是渺小到蝼蚁一般还是伟大到创世神祗都不可得见的命运计算规则如今展现在Loki的面前，清晰地仿佛是金宫每一块地砖上刻印的花纹。Loki的手指一一掠过这些法则的线，他感受每一条法则线所代表的计算参数。

 

“找到你了。”在一团法则线里Loki终于找到了自己的目标，那是一条唯一会引起逻辑错误的，代表Thor统共死了两次的线。

 

“哥哥，既然我们已经两不相欠，也就可以重新开始了。”

 

Loki慢慢将这条法则线缠绕过Himfices的刀锋。

 

**“所以就让你我之间，**

**过去种种既譬如你之前死，**

**将来种种也譬如你现在生。”**

 

随着Loki轻轻用力，那条错误的法则线被Himfices切成数条线段消散在空气里，那个晃动不已的天平于是刹那间平衡下来。

 

**_回溯完毕，计算完成，等价交换成立，目标构建中。_ **

 

那个徘徊在Thor身体之外的光球终于开始融合，他胸口的伤口立即被治愈，细小的电火花开始在他的身体各处产生、汇合、直至变成银蓝色的弧光闪电。

 

咚，咚，咚！

 

随着越来越清晰的心跳声，Thor终于在某一刻突然张开双眼，已经快要有失控之势的闪电瞬间收缩至他海蓝色的眼瞳里，而那个金色天平就在那一刻消失无踪。

 

**_目标构建成功，愿望结算完成。_ **

 

无形的力量消失，半空中的Thor和Loki骤然间失去束缚后双双落下，摔在了下方那张巨大的床上。

 

“唔……”Thor闷哼了一声后终于回过神来，然后四周的景象开始纷纷映入他的眼帘，而他却只注意到了其中一样。

 

“Loki……Loki？！！”Thor用了他生平最快的速度扑过去将对面的Loki抱在了怀里，后者差点没稳住身体让他们一起滚到床下去。

 

“太好了……太好了……”Thor用来表达感激的语言并没有因为他死过两次就开始变得富有深度。

 

“你也不问问现在何时何地我们到底在哪条时间线就急着说太好了？”Loki依旧不咸不淡地评价着，任由他的哥哥像条大型犬磨蹭主人那样不停磨蹭他的脖子。

 

“那都不重要。”Thor捧着Loki的脸颊反复确认眼前的确是他活生生的宝贝弟弟。

 

“那什么才重要？”Loki笑着问。

 

“重要的是你在这里，不管这里是何时何地哪条时间线——”

 

**“你在这里，这就够了。”**

然后全程见证了这一切的Fandral赶在面前这两个人吻得昏天黑地之前悄悄溜出了房间，他还有一整段关于阿斯加德的新王新后的离奇又感人的故事想要找他那群小伙伴们分享炫耀呢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

结尾字幕时间

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thor和Loki依旧在他们刚刚的地方吻得正热火朝天，突然间一个非常扫兴的声音出现在他们俩的脑海里——

 

“抱歉，我不是故意打断两位陛下的温馨私人时间的。”Heimdall的音调依旧听起来宠辱不惊，“不过作为一个合格的守门人，我还是得提醒两位，我们来客人了。”

 

“谁啊？”任谁都能从Thor的语气里听出他被骤然打断好事的不满情绪。

 

“有点难以形容，我觉得我还是把我看到的影像直接投影在两位陛下眼前吧。”

 

于是Thor和Loki以过去上百次经历过的同样角度抬起头看着他们眼前那幅巨大的宇宙飞船的投影，而不同的是这一次这两人脸上不约而同地闪过一丝自信的微笑。

 

“准备好了吗，Loki？”

 

“当然，是时候让我们的这位客人见识见识真正的阿斯加德了。”

 

 


	13. 后日谈·无限战争1600+1

1

 

“Heimdall，我们的客人还有多久才会正式登门？”

 

Thor曾经在数百次失去Loki后发誓要向那个动手的人复仇，之前那些轮回里他的努力成果虽然不如这一次一样完美，可他们过去之间的嫌隙却至少因为共同对抗诸神黄昏而得到一定程度的弥合。毕竟父亲和家都已经不在了，他们仅剩的也就只有彼此了，以前或许还能为一些互相间的对于世界的不同观感而分道扬镳，可是当阿斯加德也已经化作烟灰，他们也唯有互相靠在一起取暖了。

 

然而就是这样一点点微末而渺小的幸福也依旧被Thanos无情夺走，只为了他那个莫名其妙的宇宙存续计划，然后一半的无辜生灵就必须直接去死。Thor无比愤怒然而就是打不过对方，形势比人强之下他多少也体会到了一些以前Loki面对他的时候的无奈。不过好在他们终于熬了过去，这一次，阿斯加德可是好端端地存在在这里，也没有Hela无数年在同Odin拉扯偷取神域的力量。在加持了神王的资格之后，如今Thor可以从阿斯加德汲取的力量同上一次轮回记忆里孤魂野鬼的状态完全不在一个数量级上。

 

所以是时候让那个傲慢的泰坦了解一下神的威力了。

 

“大约一个小时之后这艘飞船就会进入阿斯加德的领域了。”守门人的声音并未见得有多么地急迫，在他为阿斯加德服务过的几十万年的时间里，有的是强大的敌人登门的经验，然而神域依旧岿然不动，他相信这次也不会有太大分别。

 

“这是你当了神王之后的首次重要的领土保卫战呢，需要在战斗开始前赶紧去彩虹桥上发表一下鼓舞人心的演说乘机凝聚一下士气以免第一仗就被打得很难看吗？”在Loki取回了被分割在Himfices上的那一部分灵魂之后，他的说话方式又开始回复过去那种恶作剧式的略带调侃的样子。

 

“我倒觉得这个工作留给我的神后来干好像更适合一点。”倒是Thor已经不是过去那个被Loki开了玩笑后要么只会大叫着发怒或者干脆说不过动手的单细胞生物了，不过简简单单一句话他就又把皮球踢了回去，顺便用那个神后的称号让Loki愣了一愣。

 

“那我……真的去了？”Loki不愿意承认其实他有点无法适应这种突然间变得光明正大的转换。

 

“去啊，言语方面不是你的专长吗？待会开打再叫我就好，我得先去把这个搞一下。”Thor指了指他断掉一边的金发，“比起现在这个Thanos来说，我觉得神王的形象工程反而更重要一点。”

 

Thor自顾自地下了判断，也不知道此时正雄赳赳气昂昂赶过来准备实现他“悲苦”的拯救宇宙大计的Thanos知道自己还不如Thor的发型重要到底会怎么想。

 

“哦，对了！”刚要出门前Thor突然间想起一件事，“你记得带上Gungnir。”

 

“我以为……Gungnir是神王权利的象征？”Loki的眼神对上了Thor，他记忆中他的哥哥从未有一刻如此像一名天生的王。

 

“不，Gungnir只是一把厉害的武器，并非是它的存在拱卫了Odin在阿斯加德的地位，而是Odin治下阿斯加德的繁荣带给了它荣耀与信仰。在我们的轮回记忆里，你、我、Hela，我们都曾手执着Gungnir主张着我们各自应当应分的对于阿斯加德的权利，然而我们却都未背负好这份权利所对等的职责，因此我们只能一次次的看着阿斯加德毁灭。而这一次，当我们心中存有阿斯加德，当我们齐心协力为了它的和平繁荣而战，那无论是我的Mjolnir还是你的Himfices都将因为我们的付出而分享属于我们各自的荣耀，那么阿斯加德王权的象征就不必再是Gungnir，而我们也可以仅仅从武器的角度去评断你我之间到底谁拿着它才更合适。”

 

Thor笑了笑来缓和渐渐有点凝固起来的气氛：“毕竟单论杀伤力的话，Himfices压根捅不死人，你总不见得杀个小喽啰也要动用命运线这种大杀器是吧？所以让你带着Gungnir作为常规输出武器有助于提高你平常战斗力水平低下的问题。”

 

乘着Loki还没发怒前，Thor迅速念完刚才那一段然后夺路而逃，在他砰地一声带上身后的大门的时候听见背后Loki彻底恼羞成怒地大吼：“你居然敢说我捅不死人！！！你给我回来我再捅死你一次证明一下！！！”

 

然后门外的Thor和门里的Loki不约而同地笑了，因为这样的毫无顾忌地兄弟间插科打诨的记忆简直就像是上辈子的事情一样了。

 

于是Loki再度戴起他的鹿角盔，拿起Gungnir下巴抬起45°嘴角微微上翘一副猫咪巡视自家领地的样子大摇大摆地踏上了彩虹桥。但是对面过来一个完全没眼力见的家伙一秒让他的高傲形象打了折。

 

“天呐，见鬼了，这家伙居然真的活过来了！”Volstagg就是这么一个完全不懂得看场合的家伙。

 

“怎么，你的神后还活着让你很失望吗？”

 

Loki其实并不是很在意Volstagg，毕竟他对他当年的那些中伤早就被Loki用更惨烈的恶作剧回敬过对方了，而现在心境变化之后他更是不在意这些小小的挑衅了。在今后的日子里他有的是时间和方法来证明自己调教对方，他不仅仅会是Thor的神后，更是Odin钦定的阿斯加德暗夜之王。如果仅仅手拿着Gungnir往外一站以前各种反对势力就纳头便拜虽然一时得了爽快，然而对于长久的神生来说，那可就太无聊太没挑战性了。

 

Volstagg看见Loki拿着Gungnir故意地在他面前晃啊晃，脑中闪过一丝Thor的婚姻生涯看起来不会有救了的感慨，这就类似于男生的狐朋狗友们在得知他新婚第一天就上交了一切工资信用返利卡后的悲叹，可想而知以前一起鬼混的日子一去不复返了。Loki当然不会好心地告诉Volstagg他和Thor已经不再把Gungnir当成阿斯加德权利象征的共识，乐得继续举着它欣赏Volstagg一脸吃瘪的样子。倒是一旁的Fandral完全从善如流地单膝下跪，反正在见识了Loki那个“谋杀亲夫”的现场之后，其他的在Fandral眼里都算得上小儿科了。

 

“神后陛下，我们接到Heimdall的警告，说有强敌即将来犯阿斯加德，我们已经整肃了各自的部队在彩虹桥前集合，一切请两位陛下裁示。”Fandral的敬语说得毫无阻滞。

 

所以Loki登上彩虹桥尽头的阅兵台，看着他脚下站着的密密麻麻的金宫勇士组成的一个个兵团方阵，然后他举起了手中的Gungnir。

 

“阿斯加德的子民和勇士们，今天是我第一次以众神之后的身份站在这里同你们讲话，你们中的一部分可能已经听闻有一位强敌即将进犯阿斯加德的领土。在你们面前，我不会隐瞒敌人的武力来企图激发你们的士气，尽管你们中绝大多数的人对我的认知仅止于我是谎言的神祗。然而今天，我要诚实地告诉你们，这位来犯之敌强得超出你们的想象，山达尔星已经遭受了他的血腥清洗，一半的人口遭到了他的部署的屠杀，并且六大无限宝石里的力量宝石也已经归入他的掌控。阿斯加德之所以成为他的目标是因为我们的宝库里存有宇宙魔方也就是空间宝石，但这不仅仅是一场简单的宝石保卫战，若我们失败了、投降了，那么他的侵略步伐将继续越过阿斯加德至九界乃至其他宇宙的各个角落。而一旦他集齐所有宝石的计划成功，整个宇宙中一半的生灵将会在他的弹指之间灰飞烟灭，不管你是老是幼、是强是弱、是男是女，一半会思考的灵魂将归于虚无，无论你事先是否逃过一劫，你都将面临这种二选一的审判。”

 

Loki稍稍停顿了一下，任由恐慌的情绪在人群中蔓延，好在他们都是金宫久经考验的战士，这种骤然面临强敌的不安情绪很快就被压下，Loki满意地点了点头。

 

“得到力量宝石加成的敌人将会比他入侵山达尔星时更为强大，因为现在力量法则站在了他这一边。然而我们并不会因此而畏惧，因为正义会坚定地站在我们这一边。我必须告诉你们，在接下来的这一战里，你们中的很多人可能会因此死去，但我同样也要告诉你们，Thor和我，我们两个从Odin和Frigga那里继承的不光是阿斯加德的权柄和荣光，更继承了对于这块土地和更重要的这块土地上的人民的责任和承诺。作为你们的神王和神后，我们将在接下来的这场战争里身先士卒，我在此向你们保证，只要Thor和我不倒下，阿斯加德就会永远存在，阿斯加德的人民也将永远享有他们的繁荣和稳定的生活。”

 

Loki眼角的余光瞥见Thor已经把发型理成了之前的轮回世界里离开萨卡星时的样子，如今全副戎装的阿斯加德神王正握着他成名的神器Mjolnir慢慢地走到Loki身旁，于是Loki微微退开一步将最后的舞台和总结词留给他的兄长。

 

然而Thor并没有直接占据最中央的位置，他也同样稍退一些让他们两个在台下每一个人眼中画面里呈现出绝对左右分立的平衡姿态，随后他举起手中的Mjolnir和Loki手中的Gungnir交击一声发出清脆的回响。

 

“阿斯加德万岁！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”这就是Thor简单而有力的结语。

 

“神王陛下万岁！！！！！！”

“神后陛下万岁！！！！！！”

 

而这是阿斯加德给予Thor和Loki的回报。

 

2.

 

乘着底下人正在欢呼的空档，Thor稍稍朝着Loki的方向侧过头用只有他们俩才能听到的声音询问：“你这么吓唬他们真的好吗？这次我可是有着Mjolnir再加上整个阿斯加德的力量加持，就算打不倒Thanos也不会像上次那么惨被他击倒了，再加上我们这次都有先知先觉的记忆了很多失误和损失也都可以提前避免了，所以这次怎么也轮不到被他集齐宝石大家随机死一半的结果了吧？”

 

“你懂什么！”Loki也偏过一点脸顺便白了Thor一眼，“我先把他们吓得半死，搞得大家对这事很是重视，最后事情平稳度过这不刚好证明我们俩领导有方，这样你我的威信不就瞬间起来了嘛。要我真跟他们实话说没事，应该我们俩就能搞定，中间万一一个失误出了点事最后还不是得我们担责任！”

 

“呃……”Thor被Loki说得哑口无言，然后不得不承认自己刚刚还是太天真了，他弄完头发过来的时候Loki正好开始发表他的演讲，他那整段话慷慨激昂地Thor都差点感动地要掉眼泪了。然而事实证明Loki依旧还是那个Loki，虽然他的目标仍旧是正义的，可他却不回避使用一些范围内的小手段来最大化他本人和Thor的利益，他并没因为要迎合Thor的喜好而一味地扭曲自己的本性试图变成一个纯粹的伟光正的模板，也正如同Thor也不会为了讨好Loki而努力去研究一些计策权谋一样。

 

他们仍旧是他们，天生相反却刚好互补。比起过去的自己，现在的他们学会了正视对方与自己截然不同的地方，并且互相包容和融合。这正是命运让他们成为绝对适配的意义所在，只要他们一起合作，必将战无不胜攻无不克。

 

于是骑着骏马的神王与神后带着他们身后的金宫大军在彩虹桥上列阵，身后站着的是他们俩儿时的伙伴现在的阿斯加德的将军们，而一身金甲的Heimdall也从希敏约格里拔出他的宝剑加入了队伍。就在他们摆开全部阵型的同时，彩虹桥尽头的虚空里，一艘前所未有的巨大战舰出现在每一个人的眼前。在看见那艘战舰的规模之后，每一名金宫勇士都确信刚刚他们那有着谎言神格的神后这一次的确没有撒谎，每一个人都握紧了手中的武器严阵以待。

 

Thanos的巨型战舰在众目睽睽之下展开登陆设备迅速地同彩虹桥完成了接驳，Thor和Loki并没有启动阿斯加德的能量防御措施来抵御这艘飞船的行动。因为这里面真正有威胁的只有Thanos一人，而若他们提前消耗储备神力，那么待会Thor和Thanos作战的时候可以调用的能量也就同时会相应减少。所以他们各自默契地直接略过了符合现代中庭人科技时代战争观的双方能量炮对射阶段直接进入肉搏接舷战，不过其实这种古典主义的靠双方主将决斗一局定胜负的战争方式的确也更符合阿斯加德那个无限强调个人英雄主义的审美情结。

 

战舰的舱门安静地向两侧滑开，众人皆看到一个巨大的轮廓站在门后。永恒泰坦一族的身形即使是霜巨人和火巨人与之相比也相形逊色，而Thanos身上那种一切尽在掌握的沉稳气势也是那个气急败坏的Surtur和阴森恐怖的Laufey所不曾具备的。

 

Thanos在踏上舷桥的刹那就注意到了另一端排头位置的Thor和Loki，不过他只是微微地愣了一下后依旧闲庭信步般踏上了阿斯加德的彩虹桥。倒是在他身后下来的一众手下们的其中一位尖叫了起来。那如同被阉割了的公鸭一样的嗓音和他如同老树盘根一样形如枯槁的长相让很多阿斯加德人本能地皱起眉头。

 

“雷神？你们怎么可能还活着？！！我的预言魔法从来没有出过错，阿斯加德的神王明明应该是死了才对！”

 

“你的魔法老师难道没有告诉过你，当你的预言涉及到的演算对象在魔法上的造诣比你更高的时候，出错就是你唯一的下场了吗？”Loki挑起一边的眉毛，言语中极尽轻蔑地挑衅着对面的Ebony Maw。

 

“Loki！！你这个叛徒！无能的失败者！！小偷和骗子！！！你怎么还敢出现在吾主的面前，他当初被你的花言巧语所蒙蔽，信任你可以为他取回空间宝石，作为盟誓的交换条件，他将心灵宝石和齐塔瑞大军一同交托给你。但看看你是怎么回报他的信任的呢？你把他的军队失陷在了中庭，心灵宝石也被一同遗落在那个弹丸之地，然后你带着宇宙魔方逃回了阿斯加德，把原本应该属于吾主的宝石一拱手交给了Odin。所以今天，我们就是要来向你讨回这个公道的！！”

 

“啧啧啧啧，说得好像真的一样。首先，中庭环境地位特殊，当时的情况你们想要接近地球的领域范围就只能通过宇宙通道，而这显然违反《星际间起步阶段智慧文明共同保护条例》并且因为地球在广义上被归属于阿斯加德下辖的九界范围之内，你们的行动就会被等同于入侵九界而遭到整个九界的抵抗。但我则不同，一来我可以通过解析宇宙魔方所在的空间坐标神不知鬼不觉地逆向启动神器传送至他周围，这一点在你们的阵营里没有一个魔法师可以做到，包括你在内，你那三脚猫的空间法术说不定就会把自己传去哪个宇宙夹层了。二来我身为阿斯加德的王子，在中庭有正位有史诗记载的神祗，我在那的所作所为会被视为九界内部事务，这样一来，即使你所谓的齐塔瑞大军登陆，也只有阿斯加德作为相关方有权利表达立场，你们所可能面对的敌人就会一下子减少数个。所以——并不是我需要游说你和你的主人，而是你们迫切地需要我。除了我，没有人可以帮助你们达成当时你们的野心，而所谓的军队也好，心灵宝石也罢，只不过是你们为了达成自己野心所必须要的投资。既然是投资，又怎么可能没有风险，即使是落后的中庭人都知道股票投资失败损失本金的时候及时割肉止损自认倒霉，你有见过像你一样输不起的家伙跑去上市公司总部一边喊小偷骗子一边要求还钱的吗？就这么点承受能力还想着要做大事，真是笑死人了。劝你们及早收手，打哪儿来回哪儿去，心比天高命比纸薄的家伙就别出门丢人现眼了。”

 

就在两边的战士们沉默地摆开各自战斗队形的时候，双方的魔法师已经隔空嘴炮了好几个来回了。嘴上比较笨拙以往经常被嘲讽地无言以对只好恼羞成怒的阿斯加德群众们第一次发现银舌头炮口对外的时候是一件多么爽的事情。

 

“要是他每次这么拿言语羞辱别人的时候对象都是敌人的话，我会远比现在更喜欢他的。”Volstagg偷偷地对着身边的Hogun嘟囔了一句，后者回报了一个我了解的眼神。

 

“罢了。”Thanos举起右手做了个手势制止了Ebony Maw正准备出口的反唇相讥，他往前一步看了看对面的Thor，“既然言语上谈不拢的话，咱们还是各凭实力说话吧。”

 

“正合我意。”

 

在Loki开口后已经彻底发呆放空良久的Thor活动了一下浑身的关节也同样一步上前。

 

大战一触即发。

 

3.

 

无论Thanos还是Thor都是不是那种崇尚花里胡哨的战技的人。他们有足够的力量，一切取巧技术在绝对的力量面前都是浮云，对于他们来说，所谓的强敌无非就是再多揍几拳或者多砸几锤子的事——直到他们遇见了对方。Thor已经在轮回里领教过力量宝石的威力多次，现在该Thanos来尝尝阿斯加德的力道了。

 

于是所有人看着Mjolnir与无限手套撞击之处爆开一团巨大的气流，把就近的几个双方小兵吹得东倒西歪。下一刻，巨大的金色手套上紫色光芒闪耀，刚刚还势均力敌的Thor瞬间被推开，但是在Thor的身后，阿斯加德全域范围内亮起一阵金色的神力，但这些神力并未同抵御黑暗精灵入侵时那样形成防护罩而是全数汇集在了Thor没有握着Mjolnir的左手掌心。在这个光球几乎变成同太阳一眼耀眼的时候，Thor粗暴直接地将它丢向了Thanos。

 

更大的一声气爆巨响和闪光之后，几乎当场所有的旁观者都觉得自己大概又聋又瞎了那么一阵子之后才发现Thanos和Thor都各被打退了数步，Thor一直退到彩虹桥上才稳住身形，而Thanos双手交叉护住头胸部位也直直地退到了接驳平台的边缘。

 

看起来第一回合双方都没有讨到什么便宜，于是双方的小弟们都坐不住了。Cull Obsidian和Volstagg这两位双方最热衷战斗的就立马各自祭出了自己的双手武器就准备直接冲进战团大干一场了，只是这两股热血又同时被一个手势急停在了当场。

 

Ebony Maw和Loki各自抬起眼睛看了对方一眼，挑衅的眼神在空气里交汇了一下后变成了某种炫耀，两位法师同时扯了扯嘴角对着身后的大块头吩咐了一句“让他自己尽兴就好。”

 

可是好战分子们并没有那么容易被安抚，群殴不成的话，捉对单挑也是一个不错的选项。Volstagg掂了掂手里的巨斧后对着Cull Obsidian挑了挑眉：“嘿，看起来你挺能打的，希望你的真实水平有你看起来一半强。”

 

Cull Obsidian看着对面对他发出挑衅的阿斯加德人，双手握紧指虎发出卡啦卡啦的关节响声。

 

“别废话，小矮子，看我揍扁你！”简单地撂下一句话后这俩个脑子里也只有肌肉的家伙就地打成一团把彩虹桥砸地砰砰作响。

 

Sif瞥了一眼这俩完全是力量型选手的战场范围，又瞧了瞧远处紫光和金光交替闪烁的Thor和Thanos，她抽出自己的银色佩剑随手挽了一个剑花，随后自然而然地看向了对方阵营里唯一的女性。

 

“咱们也玩玩？”

 

“乐意奉陪。”Proxima Midnight也是个不喜欢多废话的，她直接举起自己的长矛一击朝着Sif攻了过去。

 

比两位女士更惜字如金的情况出现在了Hogun和Corvus Glaive身上，那俩位上一秒眼神一对上下一秒就已经来回对了三招了。于是在开辟了一个主战场三个副战场后，只有Fandral还孤零零地站在原地了。阿斯加德的贵公子非常不优雅地翻了个白眼抽出了自己的刺剑，眼神中丝毫不掩饰对于Ebony Maw的鄙视之情。

 

“每次你们都把挑剩下的留给我，不是我说，对面这个家伙也实在是太丑了点吧！”

 

然而抱怨归抱怨，Fandral作为三勇士之一也实在不好独自偷懒，可他刚上前一步就被Gungnir拦住了。

 

“对魔法师的战斗还是留给专业的来，之前的事麻烦你了，现在不如休息一下顺便替所有人压压阵。”

 

就在Fandral还在目瞪口呆地思考Loki难得如此“为人着想”是不是还有啥其实没说出来的后招的时候Ebony Maw已经打了一个响指，其他几个如拆迁公司一样的战斗现场产生的环境碎片已经纷纷飘浮在了半空中聚集到他的周围。

 

“呵呵，你觉得你那些幻象和戏法就能被称为魔法了吗？粗鲁的阿斯加德能教会你什么？用小刀捅人的战斗方式简直是法师之间的耻辱，连地球都征服不了的家伙，不如让我来教教你什么叫魔法战斗的艺术吧。”

 

Gungnir射出的能量弹击碎了子弹般飞过来的各种建筑碎片，Loki随手用Gungnir的矛尖一一射出能量弹把它们击成碎片。

 

“据说——世人给了你一个黑舌头的外号？”Loki伸出食指拨弄着自己的嘴唇，舌尖在话音间若隐若现地舔舐过指腹，“那我们今天就能知道，银舌头与黑舌头，到底它们中的哪条更——”

 

Loki话还没说完就被一块绕过他视觉盲区的碎片穿胸而过，在他惊讶地睁开眼睛的同时他的四肢被更大的四块钢筋碎片刺穿后像个破布娃娃一样钉在地板上，暗红色的鲜血漫过这些碎片的棱角慢慢滴落到地上。

 

“废话真多。”Ebony Maw对着Loki的尸体做了个嘘声的手势后伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角准备转身帮助他的其他同伴们。

 

“不让人把话说完可是不礼貌的行为哦~”Loki的“尸体”突然间抬起头来，嘴角的血依旧在不停滴落，然而他像个没事人一样微笑着，“我只是想知道这两条舌头谁更致命而已……”

 

“幻象？！！”Ebony Maw的反应很快，他一步踏前，漫天的碎片聚集在他的身后形成一个护盾，几乎在盾牌成型的瞬间，阴影中Loki的身影出现，一刀朝着Ebony Maw的后背捅了过去，后者堪堪露出一个心安的表情庆幸自己看穿了Loki的套路的同时，Loki的刀尖接触到了那个厚实的护盾发出“叮”的声响后整个Loki连人带刀一起化成金色的碎粒消失在了空中。

 

“哔哔，猜错了~~”

 

Ebony Maw像个惊弓之鸟一样再度转身，然而他的身后只有那个刚刚被“杀死”的Loki微笑着一边宣布答案错误一边夸张地摇着头。

 

“你在哪里？！别鬼鬼祟祟的！！”Ebony Maw张开双手，无数的碎片开始在空中随机交错飞舞，像是一场无规则的致命风暴。“给我出来！！！”

 

然而那些碎片不停地飞舞着，却始终找不到那个躲藏在暗处的敌人的真身，倒是有几块碎片插进了那具“尸体”的身上，高速的尖利物品刺穿肉体发出“噗噗噗”的声响，而那个Loki配合着发出夸张的惨叫声，血和碎肉像雨一样漫天飞舞，可他依旧一副若无其事的样子看着越来越慌乱的Ebony Maw。

 

碎片旋绕地几近疯狂之势，它们开始如狂风刮过般发出呜呜的声响，这时Ebony Maw突然感觉到耳边吹过一阵微弱的清风，一个湿漉漉的事物舔过他的耳垂。Loki悄无声息地出现在了Ebony Maw身后，如情人般凑在他的耳边低语。

 

“你叫我吗？我在这里啊~”

 

几乎反射性地，Ebony Maw倒转了空中所有飞舞着的碎片朝着他身后的Loki射去，此时Ebony Maw眼角的余光瞥见了从头到底一直在对面的那具早就被戳烂了的Loki的尸体，那张一直云淡风轻的脸上露出了一个残忍的微笑。

 

_糟了！！！_

 

这个念头刚刚滑过Ebony Maw的脑海，他身后的那个Loki就一并消失，可那些空中飞舞的碎片却来不及停下，它们越过Loki身体的幻象直接刺穿了Ebony Maw的身体。

 

Ebony Maw觉得血液正在离开他的身体，那些碎片拉扯着他单薄的肉体组织要把他变得四分五裂，他的意识迅速变得游离起来，直到他几乎失去意识的瞬间听见了耳边清晰的一个响指声。

 

Loki的“尸体”消失了，他依旧像刚开始一样举着Gungnir维持着上前一步的动作。Ebony Maw低下头发现那些刺穿自己身体的碎片也不见了，事实上它们依旧散落在各个其他人战斗的战场，可那种身体被刺穿的感觉是如此地真实，从Ebony Maw的大脑到他身体上的每一个细胞都坚信自己被无数利器刺穿了。Ebony Maw不自觉地张开嘴，大量的鲜血被他呕在自己张开的手掌之上，他的大脑和身体太过于沉浸在了那个幻象里，于是他就真实地受了伤。

 

Ebony Maw看见对面的Loki笑了起来，他的食指如最初那样拨弄着自己的嘴唇，银舌头在指尖旁若隐若现：“现在——你觉得这个戏法如何啊？”

 

4.

 

并不是每一个战场都像Loki和Ebony Maw的那样无声无息间就分出了胜负，比如Thor和Thanos的那个就如一众看热闹的酱油众所期待的那样充满各种声光爆炸特效简直屌炸天。无数上万伏特的电流束无规则地从战场四周散溢开来，就那还只能算是这场打斗里最为温和的外溢效果。

 

而随着战斗的推进，这两人也不可避免地开始挂点小彩，但这又倒过来激发了双方的真火，若 Thanos一开始还存着留手试探的心思的话，现在也早已开始全力以赴了，无限手套上紫光闪烁，力量宝石频频发威，彩虹桥在巨大力量法则的干扰下如同扭曲的面条一样飘浮在波涛汹涌的海面上。然而Loki依旧平静地站在他刚刚结束战斗的位置，任由溅起的海水弄湿他的绿色披风却没有上前帮Thor一把的意思。

 

“你确定他可以应付得了吗？”Fandral略显担忧地望着Thor的方向，忍不住寻求Loki的意见。

 

“相信他。”曾几何时，Loki做梦也不会想到自己居然会在阿斯加德扮演那个安抚众人的角色，而现在他和那个被他安抚的对象都仿佛觉得这一切理所当然，“我哥哥是不会输的。”

 

时间在一种煎熬与安心的互相拉扯平衡间慢慢度过，其他三位战士与Thanos手下们的战斗也各自分出了高下——

 

Sif同Proxima Midnight的战斗在一阵眼花缭乱的武技比拼后进入了武器招架的角力阶段，两位女士同有一种战斗进入纯粹的力量比斗部分就进入了垃圾时间的觉悟，于是默契地各自收力后退一步以平局收场。

 

然而另一边的局面就没那么好了，Corvus Glaive占了使用的武器的便宜，Hogun并不了解他的对手将自己的灵魂寄宿到了自己的武器里，他针对Corvus Glaive的攻击数次都奏效了并留下了伤口，可是那些伤口都迅速地愈合丝毫未影响到Corvus Glaive的体力。所以当一方可以不顾伤亡而另一方却要小心翼翼，长时间的回合交手后Hogun因为注意力下降而露出一个破绽直接被对手抓住后一套连招，要不是最后关头一旁掠阵的Fandral及时加入架住了对方的刀刃Hogun就差点受伤了。

 

倒是Volstagg的战果大大地出乎了Loki的意料，本来以他的体型在阿斯加德怎么也算不上灵活型选手。无奈一切属性都是比较出来的，站在Cull Obsidian的对面Volstagg顿时显得娇小玲珑，Loki看着他上蹿下跳地和Cull Obsidian打斗的时候仿佛觉得自己正在看一头蠢猪在另一头体积更大的肥猪面前来回蹦跶。而当Volstagg以在Loki这种走全敏路线的战士眼里几乎是龟速的脚步晃开了对方的重心并且一斧头砍在对方的膝关节上让对方彻底栽倒的时候Loki差点难以置信地脱口骂脏话了。

 

获胜后的Volstagg照例和同伴们庆祝了一番后罕见地看向Loki的方向，粗枝大叶的战士对着Loki露出一个明显示好的微笑，后者先是一愣接着闭上眼睛，过去种种不愉快此时一一闪过Loki的脑海。然而Loki最终还是回报了对方一个略带矜持的微笑，因为这一次不仅是他和Thor间的一个崭新开始，也是一个重新定义他和Thor的那群狐朋狗友间的关系的机会。

 

于是场上又变成所有人围观Thor和Thanos决一胜负的状况，基于其他几个战场里Thanos的手下们都没有讨到什么便宜，所以如果Thanos没法获得压倒性胜利的话这场气势汹汹的侵略战争就差不多可以就此宣告胎死腹中了。

 

Thanos的打击频率渐渐受到了心态的影响，他一改一开始的心态以疾风暴雨之势打出了一套漂亮的组合拳，Thor虽然闪过了前面的数拳但同样被逼迫着步步后退，由于双方身高的差距，Thor的步伐越退越快渐渐变得有些凌乱，当他发现自己无法闪避那记由无限手套发出的叠加了力量宝石威力的重拳后Thor只好用Mjolnir来勉强招架对手，可惜身为短柄钝器并不是最佳的招架武器选择，于是在Thanos的全力输出之下，Thor手中的Mjolnir终于脱手而出，一下坠入了彩虹桥后的无尽深渊里，而Thanos没戴手套的右手立刻顺势补上了一记直拳将Thor的整个人一起击飞出去。

 

“Thor！！！！”已结束战斗的Volstagg几人惊慌地想要上前帮忙，却依然被Gungnir拦在了原地。

 

“相信他！！”Loki不自觉地提高了自己的音量，双眼则死死地盯着被打飞出去的Thor。

 

“看起来是我要赢了。” Thanos一步步地走进Thor，举起带着无限手套的那只手，力量宝石的光芒大盛准备给Thor最后一击。

 

“是吗？”Thor手撑着地面爬起来，顺便啐了一口吐掉嘴里混着鲜血的唾沫，他的左手胡乱地抹了抹嘴角，把被打破的嘴角那里的血擦在了自己的胡子上。Thor张开嘴对着Thanos露出了一个看似忠厚的笑容，同时他伸出右手朝向Thanos仿佛准备握手言和的样子，“可是我不这么认为啊。”

 

看见这一幕的Loki嘴角开始上扬，而场上另一个反应过来的人则是Ebony Maw，他猛然转过头看着一片黑暗的虚空，远处有个银色的光点迅速地放大。

 

“小心身后！！！！”在Ebony Maw大叫着提醒他的主人的同时，Mjolnir划破虚空直直地朝着Thanos的后心飞来。

 

“砰！！”一声雷鸣声响和无数耀眼的闪电之后，众人看见一个巨大的身影单膝跪在Thor的面前。即使是永恒泰坦这样强壮的身躯，挨了在虚空几乎无限加速后的Mjolnir惊天动地的一锤之后依旧不可避免地受了伤。

 

“怎样？我们还要继续吗？单挑还是群殴阿斯加德都绝对奉陪到底。” Loki此时走到Thor身边一边对对面阵营放话一边在手心里偷偷藏了一个治愈光球按在了Thor的后背上。

 

Thanos拒绝了手下的帮助自己慢慢地起身，他同Ebony Maw交换了几个眼神确认了一下其他几场战斗的结果后慢慢放下了拳头：“今天就到此为止，不过你们别以为这就是结束了，空间宝石早晚都是我的囊中之物，你们就替我暂且再保管几天，等我处理了剩下的宝石的问题，会再来拜访阿斯加德的。”

 

在像一个合格的大反派那样照例放了几句狠话后Thanos带着他的手下退回了那艘巨大的飞船里，很快这个庞然大物就消失在了阿斯加德的战士们的眼前。确认打退了侵略者后现场响起一片剧烈的欢呼声，人们高呼着战斗英雄们的名字，从三勇士到Sif然后是新任的神后与神王，这一次阿斯加德的人民没有差别待遇，所以当Loki听见自己的名字被夹杂在一堆欢呼里的时候反而还稍有些不习惯，可是Thor并没有他的人民们表现地那么乐观，他一脸求教地看着Loki。

 

“他不会善罢甘休的，现在他手上只有一颗力量宝石，我们尚还能打退他，如果他把其它四颗宝石一起集齐的话我们的情势就危险了，想想办法啊，Loki。”

 

Loki毫不在意地回头看着Thor：“谁规定过只有Thanos才可以收集宝石的？”

 

“你是说？”

 

Loki翻过手掌，宇宙魔方出现在他的掌心里：“走吧，我早就说过，以太不适合Jane Foster，应该让我来用它才对。”

 

在众人惊讶的眼神里，他们刚刚得胜的神王与神后瞬间消失在了所有人面前。

 

5.

 

知与未知之地——

 

Thor不过眨眼的功夫他和Loki已经从阿斯加德来到了一处装潢风格一言难尽的处所，而比起四周的风格来说，更一言难尽的是一路走过走廊两边密密麻麻的柜子里的东西，那些小到果核大小大到堪比一栋楼的玻璃柜里放着形形色色的让Thor吓到掉下巴的奇怪收藏。

 

Thor在路过第一个巨大展示柜看着里面泡着一条巨型的长条状类生物体的时候一时好奇宝宝发作问了Loki这是啥。然而Loki只是神秘地笑了笑后就把Thor拉到一边的说明牌那里，不像其他的展示物拥有一大堆文献历史资料，这个说明牌上只有这么简单却不简单的几个字：“全宇宙最屌。”

 

在Thor和Loki通过一阵无声无息的眉来眼去表达了“我很茫然啊，这是啥啊。”“你懂的，哥哥，说太明白就不好玩了。”“我哪里懂了，等一下，莫非？？”“是的没错，就是你想的那样。”这一连串的意思后Thor像个纯情小女孩看见了不该看的东西之后那样脸都绿了。他反射性地用手捂住Loki的眼睛直接原地拖走，而Loki也不反抗，只不过在一边被拖走时一边额呵呵地笑个不停，引得Thor更加恼羞成怒地在一旁规定下次你来这种变态地方一定要事先提醒必须有我在场。

 

“你现在的表情啊，就跟我第一次想去公共澡堂见识一下时非要跟着来结果一进去就直接端出大王子架子把里面在洗澡的所有家伙一起吓跑时一模一样。我难得想体验一下平民一堆人共浴的生活，结果还不是一样只和你俩个人在一个大池子里洗，早知如此那还不如一开始直接在金宫里解决呢。”

 

“那是……那是因为……那个……”

 

Thor因为觉得理亏却又不愿意轻易放弃这项权利所以开始结巴，可一旁的Loki突然欺近身体，一手勾住Thor的脖颈，另一手却似乎无意识地擦过他的裆部，然后银舌头带着气声的撩拨在Thor的耳边响起。

 

“放心哥哥，大有什么用，合适才最重要是吧。”要不是想着Thanos还在宇宙的什么地方准备收集宝石抹去世上二分之一的生物，Thor就差点要把Loki带去无人角落现场验证命运确认的绝对合适的尺寸到底有多舒服了。

 

“无论这些见鬼玩意的主人到底是谁，他的变态程度一定和萨卡那个Grandmaster有的一拼。”于是Thor赶紧一边努力吐槽此地主人，一边维持自己的理智不要被那个还在火线挑拨的小混蛋毁掉。

 

“胡说八道，我的品位绝对比我那个只知道竞技场斗殴的傻兄弟好很多好吗！！”一个声音打断了Thor的评价，于是Loki也顺势放开了撩拨转过身去面向声音的方向，“咦？Loki，好久不见了，难得来我这有何贵干啊？”

 

Thor看了一眼对面那张笑得满脸褶子的老脸心想哪里品位不一样了，这一身花里胡哨的还不是一样糟。不过好在身为神王以后他好歹记得自己身负阿斯加德的外交责任了，终于还是忍住了只在内心默默地槽一下就算完了。

 

“您好Collector，我和Thor这一次来，是想带走阿斯加德寄存在您这的一样物品。”Loki自然地接过了负责交涉的任务。

 

“哦。”Collector只是翻了翻眼睛一副不置可否的样子。

 

“以太本来就是我们的东西，只不过由Sif和Volstagg送过来暂时保管一下，现在不过是物归原主而已。”一看Collector不太愿意配合的样子，Thor立即不满意地嚷嚷起来。

 

“当时你们请我保管的理由在于无限宝石这样危险的东西不适合放在一起，而据我观察，现在的情势比起当时也并无改善。所以抱歉，基于对于整个宇宙负责任的态度，我不得不拒绝两位的要求。”Collector并没有在意Thor的质疑，身为宇宙长老的他有足够的能力和权威做自己喜欢的事，而堂堂Collector从不会把到手的收藏拱手于人。

 

“我听说——您曾经对外宣布过，只要有谁能您你看一眼能够触动命运规则的神器，只要一眼。您就开放您的所有收藏任他挑选。”Loki并未因为对方的拒绝而生气，他笑着提起了Collector曾经的宣言。

 

“我是这样说过没错。”Collector也笑起来，只不过嘴角上翘的弧度略带嘲讽，“但是你不也很清楚吗，命运可是比六大无限宝石所涉及的领域更加底层的规则，所以哪有可能会出现可以撬动这么底层规则的神器。若真的出现那种足以改变整个宇宙命运的东西，哪怕只让我看一眼，朝闻道夕可死，就是把我的全部收藏开放给对方随意挑选又有什么关系呢？”

 

Loki张开手掌，那把外表看起来毫不起眼的Himfices出现在他的掌心，他随手将这把对于他们这个层次的生物杀伤力接近于零的小刀朝着Collector的方向一抛。

 

“既然您这么看得起它，半个小时之内随意看，个中若有不足之处还请多指教。”

 

“Loki，我承认我们几个都很欣赏你的才华和想法，然而你才几岁？也许终有一天你能打造出触及命运规则的东西，但那是起码等到你有Frigga那样丰富的经验之后的事了。”Collector随手接住了在半空中划着抛物线掉落的Himfices的刀柄，嘴里却依旧不以为然。

 

然而Loki什么都没说，他只是举起右手打了一个响指，而Collector脸上的表情瞬间改变了。

 

_“宝石不在我这里……”_

_“全宇宙的人都知道，只要是为了能增加一点你的破烂收藏你连亲兄弟都能出卖。”_

_“我知道现实宝石就在你手里，交出来，我可以让你少受一点苦。”_

_******************************************************************_

_“Ebony Maw_ _？你不是已经给自己找了个主人为他鞍前马后了吗，怎么有空来我这里？”_

_“我是来替吾主寻回一件寄存在你手里的物品。”_

_“什么？什么时候的事？”_

_“现实宝石，那是属于伟大的Thanos_ _的东西，请交出来吧，别让我多费周章。”_

_*******************************************************************_

_“我的收藏还都安全吗？”_

_“是的主人，刚刚巡视完毕，您的宝库一切完好。”_

_“那么最近有什么新的值得收藏的物品产生吗？”_

_“有一件，阿斯加德的新任神王要为他已故的神后举行葬礼，据传他会把空间宝石作为葬品为他的神后陪葬。”_

Collector看见在他身周出现无数金色的线，无数有自己参与的却与他记忆中的真实世界存在各种矛盾的场景沿着那些线的前进轨迹上演，Collector一惊之下松开了握住Himfices的手，于是瞬间那些金线和那些看起来无比真实的场景一同消失。

 

“不是……不是时间法则，所有这些事件都应该发生在一小时之后……这不合理，他们根本自相矛盾，可他们都不是假的，不是虚幻和真实的法则或是幻象，所以这些都是——我的命运？？”

 

Loki用眼神示意了一下那把被丢在地上的毫无宝物光华的小刀：“介绍一下，这是我的刀，它叫Himfices，或者你也可以称它为Mischief of Fate。”

 

6.

 

在Loki介绍完他的刀之后Thor亲眼目睹了一位比他爷爷年纪都大的宇宙长老用一种完全对待情人的态度用肉麻的要死的眼神和手势一寸寸地抚摸着Himfices，一边看一边还发出啧啧的赞叹声。在Thor的记忆里最接近这种神情状态的场面是之前他住伦敦时邻居家那条老狗捧着肉骨头的画面。

 

“奇思妙想，真的奇思妙想啊！！到底是年轻人，这都敢做，也敢拿命去赌，了不起！！”

 

Collector毕竟是从上一次宇宙爆炸后就幸存下来的活化石，短短半小时内他其实已经基本解构了Himfices的成形原理。但了解归了解，不代表他能再照着做一把出来，因为其实这把刀本身的材质毫不起眼，真正不可复制的是围绕着这把刀形成的故事本身。不过好在Collector其实并没有Thanos形容的那么贪婪，为了打发漫长生命形成的收集癖为的是让他能了解这个大千世界层出不穷的各样事物所蕴含的原理而不是东西本身到底有多珍贵或者强大。

 

所以当Thor看着Collector 拿出保存以太的容器同Himfices一起交还到Loki手上的时候暗自松了一口气，毕竟Thanos大敌当前，他也不想替阿斯加德多惹事端从一个宇宙长老级的人手上硬抢东西。然而上一秒心神刚松懈下来的Thor下一秒就被Loki的举动吓得半死，在刚到手容器的瞬间Loki就直接将那个容器扭开，里面被压抑许久的以太粒子一股脑地冲了出来，在Thor还没反应过来之前它们就像之前融入Malekith和Jane的身体里一样被Loki一口气吸了进去。

 

“Loki？！！！”Thor紧张地抓住Loki的手臂生怕他会出什么状况，毕竟之前Jane被以太凭依后出现的惨状他还历历在目，然而Loki却闭目许久并不理会Thor焦急的呼唤。

 

就在Thor几乎要呼叫Heimdall准备把Loki先带回阿斯加德再说的时候Loki突然间睁开双眼，他看起来已经初步掌握了现实宝石的规则，所有的以太粒子被直接集中在了Loki的右眼之中。那双Thor这么多年已经看习惯了的绿色双瞳突然变成了一绿一红的异色妖瞳，碧绿如翠、艳红胜血，一时之间Thor就这么盯着Loki的眼睛完全说不出话来。

 

“我早说过我来用以太会比那个女人用起来好很多吧。”

 

当Thor在Himfices构建的世界里一次次试图更改命运的时候，他一度非常烦恼Loki表现得压根不在意他和Jane的感情的事情，这种漠然的态度让他完全找不到挽救他们之间感情的方向。而如果Thor没有被现在的Loki的样子迷得七荤八素的话，他应该能从他弟弟刚刚那个明显骄傲的攀比语气里发现Loki其实并没有他表现地那样那么不在意自己的哥哥和那位中庭女科学家的那段情，Loki其实不过就是用高傲的漠然伪装着他最赤裸裸的嫉妒。

 

“感谢您的帮助。”Loki没有理会杵在原地已经开始往外冒粉红泡泡的他的傻哥哥，他转身对着Collector微微俯身致意了一下，“基于也许不久就会有不速之客前来造访，如果您不介意的话，我对Grandmaster的新格斗冠军挺有兴趣，所以咱们是不是一起登门造访一下？”

 

Loki用委婉的语气提议Collector提早避开Thanos接下来可能的进攻，对方因为之前前往阿斯加德夺取空间宝石失败必须使用星舰自带的空间跳跃功能使得Thanos到达此地的速度会稍晚于直接空间传送的Loki和Thor。而有了Loki给的台阶，老于世故的宇宙长老也乐得就坡下驴给自己避难找了个冠冕堂皇的理由。

 

“我们至少还有十分钟的时间您可以整理一下您的珍贵收藏。”Loki甚至贴心地给Collector留下了打包行李的时间。

 

“不用了，他要的只是现实宝石而已，再说看过命运神器之后那些东西也都不值一提了。”

 

“那我们就此出发了。”于是Loki一翻手腕，宇宙魔方再次出现在他的手中。

 

萨卡星——

 

震耳欲聋的电子乐声充斥四周，五光十色的灯光下各种奇形怪状的人在舞池里拼命热舞。而在最上面的DJ台上，Grandmaster正用标准的竞技场司仪造势语气对着麦克风讲话。

 

“各位~在我们失去了我们的绿色奇迹之后萨卡星沉闷了许久，但是今天我和各位保证，这种无聊的日子就此一去不复返了，现在，让我们来欢迎我们新的英雄，我的新~~冠~~~~”

 

在Grandmaster还在那拖长音吊众人胃口的时候黑暗的舞台中央突然多了一个金光闪闪的物体，人群不分青红皂白地开始欢呼，然而身为司仪的Grandmaster定睛一看后彻底傻了眼。因为原定应该是他的新冠军亮相的地方现在正站着Collector，而身为Grandmaster兄弟的这位骚包程度也不遑多让，一看人群在那欢呼，这位刚落地还搞不清楚状况的情况下却自动地开始挥手摆脑地接受人群欢呼。

 

“你个老不羞的不抱着你那些死气沉沉的收藏躲在角落默默发霉跑来我的地盘干嘛？！！”Grandmaster直接条件反射地对着麦克风开骂了。

 

“我是来拯救你这无可救药的品味的，你看你收的这都是什么垃圾货色啊，我们是收藏家，不是捡破烂的好吗？！！”

 

“你居然敢说我是捡破烂的？！”

 

“难道不是吗？难道你以为恶魔的屁眼里掉出来的都是宝贝不成？”

 

不到几秒钟的时间里，这两个年龄加起来抵得上两个宇宙那么长的老家伙在现场吵成一团，把同样刚落地的Thor看得目瞪口呆，而Loki此时凑近他的耳边轻轻说了一句：“天下的兄弟间真的都很奇妙是吧？”

 

Thor翻着眼睛想象了一下他和Loki老得都掉牙时还这么幼稚地吵成一团的样子，意外的居然发觉并没有什么不好的，他干脆点头认同了Loki的结论。

 

很快的，Grandmaster遣散了那些人群后让偌大的现场只剩两对年龄相差悬殊的兄弟。两位长老不知怎么的已经在一边吵架的过程中通过一边通过特殊的手段把整件事的前因后果都交代完了，于是Grandmaster难得一脸正经地走到Thor和Loki身前：“这次多谢了，虽然他并不会在Thanos面前面临真正的生命危险，但还是要谢谢你们俩让他避开这一劫以免搞得灰头土脸，这次我个人欠你们一个情。”

 

“不用了。”Loki直接对着Grandmaster摇了摇手，他带着一个怀念的表情环顾了一下这个大厅，这里刚好就是他记忆中第1600号世界里和Grandmaster告别的大厅。“这是为了142和我欠你的那条研究方向，这次我们互相扯平了。”

 

“142是什么玩意？还有你什么时候欠过我一条研究方向了？”

 

对于Grandmaster不解的表情，Loki只是神秘地笑笑后拿出宇宙魔方同Thor一起再度消失。而原地只剩下两位宇宙长老相视一笑，Collector虽然同Grandmaster一样不知道Loki刚刚说的是什么，但接触过Himfices的他多少有点头绪。

 

“命运啊，真是难以捉摸。”

 

“是啊，今日收到的果却不知是何日种下的因呢。”

 

“好了别装深沉啦老家伙，这里有啥乐子没有？”

 

“怎么可能没有，不过我提前警告你啊，不准再对我的品位指手画脚的。”

 

“我那是为了你好，你要不是我的兄弟，我才懒得管你呢！！”

 

就在这对老顽童兄弟在原地又开始吵吵闹闹的时候，Loki已经带着Thor再度回到了阿斯加德，对于这一次的未来充满信心的Thor刚到彩虹桥就迫不及待地提问——

 

“以太已经顺利到手了，那么接下来呢，Loki？”

 

7.

 

“一共六颗无限宝石，现在力量在他的手上，我们除了空间外到手了现实宝石，你的记忆里Thanos下一步是去找的哪一颗？”Loki认真地看着Thor征求他的意见，Himfices的演算本就可以被看成命运的一部分，所以Thanos的下一步计划很可能照着Thor原本记忆里的来。

 

“如果可以的话——”Thor沉思了一阵子，“我们能不能想办法先去找到灵魂宝石？”

 

“灵魂？”

 

“当时我们的飞船被Thanos摧毁后我以昏迷的状态飘荡在宇宙里，是路过的一群自称银河护卫队的伙计们救了我。后来为了阻止Thanos的计划我们兵分两路，其中Star Lord他们一组就是去Collector那里试图提早取回现实宝石，不过显然他们失败了，还因此失去了一名叫Gamora的队员，她是Thanos的养女，似乎只有她才知道灵魂宝石究竟在哪。”

 

Thor并不清楚Star Lord的细节，毕竟他与Tony在地球上再会的时候已经是半个宇宙都消亡的状态了，他当时只能确定Gamora是死于Thanos集齐六颗宝石之前，并且似乎她的死同灵魂宝石相当地有关联。

 

“所以你的建议是我们直接去找那个银河护卫队？”Loki点头确认了一下就准备拿出空间宝石搜索当前这群人的所在位置，但是Heimdall的声音突然插了进来。

 

“来不及了，Thanos发现Collector和现实宝石消失后直扑了Star Lord和Gamora所在的那艘星舰的位置，Gamora为了所有队员的性命自愿跟着Thanos走了，现在Thanos正在逼问她灵魂宝石的所在位置。”

 

“那我们快跟过去，这次最好能拯救Gamora的性命。”Thor急切地执起Loki的手示意他已经准备好传送了。

 

“两位陛下，事实上我有个更好的建议，我知道灵魂宝石在哪。”

 

“你怎么会知道的？不是说宇宙里只有Gamora知道它在哪吗？”

 

Thor不解地看着Heimdall，然而Heimdall只是微笑不语，直到他的眼睛里亮起橙色的光芒。

 

沃米尔星——

 

“换取灵魂宝石的规则就是如我刚刚解释的一样了，我虽然知道它在哪，但这个献祭规则我也并无破解的办法。所以虽然遗憾，但我还是建议两位陛下还是先隐藏在一边等Thanos献祭Gamora之后迅速凭借空间宝石的力量夺取灵魂宝石后离开。”

 

“为取宝石，必失所爱是吗？”

 

Loki从他和Thor目前隐身的半山腰的山洞里探头望去，献祭台下依旧黑洞洞看不见底的样子。但一旁的Thor已经紧张地抓紧了Loki的手臂深怕他突然有什么惊人之举了。Loki对着献祭台下张开了自己的手掌，一阵绿光过后，Thor发现他和Loki的幻象以萨卡星的机库为背景出现在了献祭台下的半空中。

 

 _“唔……看起来相当痛苦啊。”_ 幻象中的Thor慢慢走到倒在地上的Loki身边蹲下来， _“亲爱的弟弟，你变得越来越容易看透了。我信任你，你却背叛我，一次又一次不断循环。你看_ _Loki_ _，人生总是需要成长需要改变的，但你看起来似乎只想停留在原地。我猜我想告诉你的是，你也许可以一直是谎言与诡计之神，但你的能力远不止此。”_

_“这个我就先丢那了，不管怎么说，既然你我都找到了属于自己的位置，那就祝你好运吧。”_

 

Thor看着这段他记忆深刻的回忆，某种意义上当时他的表现的确是牺牲了自己的所爱之人，然而那毕竟只存在于Himfices和他们俩的记忆之中，而献祭台似乎对此并不买账。

 

“Loki，这好像不管用……我当时也仅仅只是将你电倒在地而已，那也许并不符合这里牺牲的含义。”

 

“嘘，看下去。”

 

在Thor尚且还在疑惑的时候幻象里本来还在倒地抽搐的Loki坐了起来，在看清自己丢在地上的那个遥控器变成了石头而真正的遥控器被握在Loki手中的时候Thor才明白当时他以为好不容易看穿了Loki的阴谋其实依旧只是Loki在哄着他玩而已。原地坐了一会之后Loki展开了自己的手掌心，那团白色的光球让Thor觉得有点眼熟。

 

“那个是……你要的那团神力？”Thor记得那时候Loki要了那个作为陪自己玩“救命”游戏的交换筹码。“就这么点神力你当时到底要那个用来干什么用？”

 

Loki没有回答Thor的问题，代之的是他伸出手敲了敲他吸收了以太的眼睛那一边的额头，深红色的以太粒子随即迅速地从Loki的眼中离开汇入半空中那个幻象的Loki的身体里。随着Loki的眼睛渐渐变回绿色，那个幻象的Loki也逐步变成了实体，Thor看见他将那小团神力按在自己的腹部之上并等待了一些时间后突然开始哭泣。被现实宝石赋予真实属性的记忆场景里神力的流动清晰可辨，Thor发现那个Loki正在做的事是从腹部中的一部分抽离神力将其补充至另一部分里。

 

“那是……那个是……”Thor的声音开始发抖。

 

“其实，当时我怀着的不止Hela，还记得那头黑色的巨狼Fenris吗？”

 

“你是说……”

 

“他们都太小了，当时他们体内累积的神力只够其中一个勉强活下来，所以我……”能言善辩的银舌头也难得有说不下去的时候，不过那个记忆场景里的Loki已经替现在的他说完了剩下的话。

 

_“对不起……对不起宝宝……都是_ _Papa_ _的错……_ _Papa_ _马上就会来陪你的，不会让你在去冥界的路上孤单一人的。”_

 

为取宝石，必失所爱，这就是换取灵魂宝石所需要的规则。

 

银色的光芒在献祭台上闪现，一枚橙色的宝石在光芒里逐渐凝聚，Loki张开双手，以太粒子再度脱离空中的幻象回到了他的身体里，失去了现实规则支撑的记忆再度虚幻然后变成绿色的光芒消失，同时那枚橙色的宝石也一同飞到了Loki面前落在他的掌心里。做完这一切的Loki扯起嘴角用他惯用的略带嘲讽的语气对着献祭台轻笑了一声：“呵呵，规则。”

 

“好了，搞——”刚回过身准备举起灵魂宝石对着哥哥献宝的Loki被眼前的Thor吓了一大跳，那个平常神经粗到不行的家伙现在哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪的别提有多伤心了。

 

“对不起！！！！！！！！都是我的错！！！！”还没反应过来的Loki被Thor直接一个熊抱搂在怀里，“是我害的你要牺牲我们的孩子，对不起~~”

 

Loki顾不上担心他的披风会不会被Thor用来擤鼻涕就开始努力安慰对方，Loki是真的没见过Thor嚎得这么用力过，他只好一边拍着Thor的后背一边口中喃喃有词：“好了好了都过去了，那都是Himfices里面的事了，都是假的，将来会变好的。”

 

“Loki啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~”

 

“你要是再把你的鼻涕流在我的披风上我现在立马用魔方走人，把你一个人留在这哭个够。”

 

“哦……”Thor听见那句话瞬间一个机灵，随后好像条件反射一样地一秒站直，只是鼻涕和眼泪一时没法收的那么快，所以又只好抽抽了两声。

 

“还有——”

 

“嗯？”Thor还处在那种反射的余韵里本能地开始等待指令。

 

“前面天上好像掉下来个人，我想那个就是你说的那个Gamora了。”

 

此时的山顶之上，本来因为抛下爱女后气氛悲壮的现场因为半天没有反应开始显得有点尴尬，几分钟之后Thanos终于回过头看着Red Skull，后者略感心虚地开始抬头45°望天假装思考——

 

“这座悬崖到底是有多深，为什么这么久了完全没有动静？”

 

8.

 

宇宙某处——

 

“我就说过当时我们就应该选γ-3轨道往地球去的，这样就不会中途撞上那个该死的疯子了，这样Gamora也就不会被他带走了！！”

 

“冷静点Quill，γ-3和σ-7中间也就差了25.6光年的距离，你觉得那个Thanos会因为这么点路就错过我们的船吗？”

 

“那——不管如何，我们得去救她。”

 

“你忘了Gamora被带走之前让你发的誓了吗，我们不是他的对手，她为我们争取了时间，我们必须去警告地球将剩余的永恒宝石保护起来，这样才能挫败Thanos的阴谋。”

 

“怎么保护？？！！就凭地球的武力水平终究还是会败在Thanos手里的。别忘了，只有Gamora才知道灵魂宝石的去处，只要我们把她偷偷救出来然后藏到宇宙里某个Thanos都找不到的角落，他就根本凑不齐所有的宝石，也就自然没有必要再去地球，这样地球也就自然得救了，这才是最好的解决方案。”

 

“你在这件事上的判断力已经完全因为Gamora而消失了，我们不可能从Thanos手下救出Gamora的！”

 

“你都没试过！！”

 

“Quill！”

 

“闭嘴，我才是船长，这事我说了算！”

 

“不是我是说你身后——”

 

“啥？！”

 

“砰！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

“What the…F——算了我们的尺度好像是PG-13，但是窗上掉下来三个……等等，那家伙手里抱着的是Gamora！！！！！”

 

30秒后——

 

Thor因为双手捧着还在昏迷中的Gamora，只好小幅度地活动了一下肩膀舒缓一下刚刚他整个撞上这艘飞船造成的瘀伤，虽然银河护卫队的飞船并没有进入高速移动状态，但是在宇宙中常规飞行的速度也达到了1/3光速的程度，而Thor仅凭肉体还顺带做了Gamora和Loki两个人的缓冲直接撞上了这种速度行驶的飞船，结果居然只是后背有点瘀伤也不得不让人感叹阿萨神族那强大的身体素质。

 

“我说Loki，你该不是故意没算准穿越的距离的吧，我也不过是刚刚哭的时候没注意流了一点鼻涕沾到了你的披风而已。”

 

“你想太多了哥哥，我真的只是第一次用空间宝石传送了三个人，坐标还是一艘前进的飞船所以有点偏差，你要是不喜欢的话下次我来做缓冲好了。”

 

“不不不不，你说什么呢Loki，别的我不会，当你的肉垫这种事我怎么还能不会呢？？我刚刚绝对没有抱怨的意思，没错，那真的不是抱怨~~”

 

“我说你们俩个家伙——”从刚刚发现对面这两位抱着一动不动的Gamora突然出现的时候内心就骚动不已的Peter终于看不下去前面这俩当着他们一船人的面打情骂俏了，好歹那个混蛋能不能先把Gamora放下来再说呢，他都没有这么抱过自己的女朋友啊。

 

“他可不是一个家伙。”Drax似乎完全没有体会到Peter此时的心情，“你还有他旁边那个可以算得上是个家伙，他？他可是一个纯爷们，一个英俊帅气，肌肉发达的纯爷们。”

 

“可我也肌肉发达啊？”

 

“你搞笑的吧Quill，你离肥胖也就只差那么一个三明治的距离了。”

 

“哦是，你以为你说了就算吗？”

 

“不，Rocket说的是真的，你真的有点胖了。”

 

“啥？！！”

 

就在Drax无声地对着Peter比划他的肥肚腩的时候，Thor悄悄地把头偏向Loki那边低声询问：“现在的气氛好像有点尴尬啊，我要不要上去打个招呼。”

 

“随你的便。”Loki翻了个白眼，“反正你和这一船阿斯加德传统肌肉崇拜的蠢货一定很合得来。”

 

“啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~！！！！！！！”突然间一个女性的尖叫声让现场所有的男人们一个机灵。

 

“怎么了Mantis，他们俩是坏人吗，是要对Gamora不利吗？？”Peter觉得自己终于找到了盟友，他朝着Mantis伸出手，然而下一秒这位女士完全无视Peter直接越过他跑向了Loki。

 

“太……太迷人了~~这浩如星空般的思维，这捉摸不定的灵魂，仅仅只是一个思绪的角落就充满了各种矛盾与理解的互相拉扯和平衡，您真的是我见过最复杂的个体了。”Mantis抱着双手像期待气球的小女孩那样抬着头看着Loki，大大的眼睛里闪闪发光。

 

“哦，我收回我刚刚的话，这一艘船上到底还是有识货的人的。”Loki迅速摆出他那套优雅礼节，执起Mantis的手行了一个古老的吻手礼，“您好，美丽的女士，很高兴认识您，我叫Loki。”

 

Mantis头上的触角因为Loki刚刚的表现直接搭在一起默默地弯成了一个“❤”的样子，惹得一旁的Thor开始努力地咳嗽试图提醒他弟弟赶紧停止这种当着老公的面肆无忌惮沾花惹草的行为。

 

“喂，这个船上难道就没个正常人理我这个船长了吗，就算我承认那俩帅哥比我好看那么一丁点好了，你们难道没发现Gamora还在他们手里吗？”

 

“喝呃~~~~~~~~~~~~”在一声巨大的吸气声里，Thor抱着的Gamora突然挣扎着坐了起来。

 

“女士你还好吧？”

 

“你是谁？我为什么会在这里？Drax？Peter？？我怎么又回来了？？”

 

又是30秒过后——

 

“所以故事的经过就是这样，我拿到了灵魂宝石，我哥哥顺手救了被Thanos扔下悬崖的Gamora，我通过宇宙魔方的定位找到了你们的船就把她送回来了。”

 

就在Loki简明扼要地叙述了一下刚才的经过之后整艘船上的气氛除了“船长”Star Lord以外已经High到了顶点，Peter冷眼看着他的队员们在得知面前的两位是神祗之后瞬间皈依简直像是要当场成立个拜Thor教的邪教的样子了。至于那个从刚刚到现在触角一直搭在一起的Mantis更是直接被Peter忽略了，他现在全部的重点都放在Gamora的身上，得知自己被对方搭救的Gamora饶有兴趣的抚摸着Thor的手臂肌肉口中啧啧地赞叹。

 

“就是这双手臂从Thanos手底下救了我吗，天哪，它摸起来如同科塔蒂金属纤维那样结实。”

 

9.

 

“咳咳，麻烦能别再按摩那家伙的胳臂了吗？”Peter摆出他自认的最有威仪的眼神盯着对面正围着Thor团团转的Gamora，“还有，两位……先生，非常感谢你们两位出手救了我的船员，但是毕竟寒舍，咳咳，我是说我的船简陋异常，配不上你们这两位‘伟大的神祗’，更何况我觉得神与凡人间还是心灵交流更重要，总之今天晚上我会用祈祷表示感谢的，至于留这吃饭啥的就没什么必要了是吧，所以两位慢走，我就不送了呵呵。”

 

就在Peter搜尽枯肠把他从小到大路过播CNN新闻时候听到的所有的拐弯抹角的外交辞令努力在一句话里面集中整合，好表达一个你们两个差不多可以了给我滚蛋吧的核心思想之后，整个船舱里出现了大约5秒钟异常尴尬的沉默时间，大家总觉得有种说不出的违和感萦绕四周。

 

“呃……Quill，你是故意在压低嗓子说话吗？”Rocket总是有办法一秒突破盲肠。

 

“怎么可能，没有。”Peter努力地朝四周发射眼神，试图用表情让他的队友们理解他现在正在进行一场“送瘟神”的伟大战役。

 

_你们这些家伙不支持我也就算了，至少不要在旁边接着拖后腿就行。_

 

“胡说，你就是在压嗓子！”可惜毫不领情的拆台队友们就是银河护卫队传统的队内文化，Drax非常一针见血地指出了Peter的目的，“你在模仿那个男神说话，听起来太奇怪了。”

 

“没，我没有。”Peter努力转过头对着Mantis眨眼睛，这已经是整艘船上看起来唯一一个没有当场加入拜Thor教的船员了，当然那个从开始到结束依旧沉迷游戏的Groot除外，但是Peter也不指望那俩外人能仅仅凭借一句“I am Groot。”就能分辨出Groot其实是在支持自己。

 

“啊，你刚刚又学了一句！！！”事实证明秋波传送失败，Mantis同样宣告直接投敌。

 

“这就是我本来的声音啊。”

 

“你在模仿我吗？”

 

“是你在模仿我吧。”

 

“停，你刚刚又在那学了。”

 

“没有，刚刚这家伙在试着学我。”

 

Loki抬着一边眉毛看着Thor和Peter开始大眼瞪小眼，就好像当年在Odin宝库的走廊上看着Thor为了远古冰棺杠上Odin，反正看热闹不嫌事大不是吗？

 

“你们两个够了！！”总算Gamora守住了在场所有人最后那一丝底线和良知，以免大家整体的画风朝着沙雕风格继续沉沦，“我们还是讨论一下Thanos的事吧，就算我们在收集无限宝石的事上暂时领先，Thanos可不会就此善罢甘休的。”

 

“关于Thanos，我是想——”Peter刚刚端好架子准备发表一下他下一步的计划，然而眼角却瞥见所有人，包括Gamora，全部围到了Thor和Loki身边。

 

_岂有此理！！！_

 

Peter刚刚想要控诉自己的不满，可是下一秒他冥冥间感受到了一股力量，果然他抬头发现了远处Gamora的眼刀，不像他那船毫无眼力劲的船员们，Peter一秒间读懂了Gamora眼神的含义——

 

_别闹了，赶紧过来听下一步的计划。_

 

于是为了建设一个和谐的银河护卫队以及深刻于他血液里那个无法被明言的求生欲，Peter只好忍辱负重地加入了队员们的行列。

 

“所以就是像我刚刚说的那样，目前中庭——也就是地球上存在着剩下的两颗无限宝石，因此Thanos的下一步目标也必然是它，所以我建议你们按照原定计划去统治地球加强战力，顺便和那几个败家子啊爱国主义标兵啊还有浑身都是绿的蹩脚科学家通报一下目前的战况。”Loki一边叙述着自己下一步的计划一边不停地往里夹带私货。

 

出于另一股无法被明言的求生欲的主导，Thor装作没听见的样子回头看了一眼旁边的Peter。而不知怎的，这两股求生欲默默地在空中交流了一阵子后，这俩位男士，从刚刚见面到现在第一次交换了那种“老兄，其实你也不容易啊。”的理解眼神。

 

“那么就拜托几位了。”

 

“没问题，包在我们身上了。”没有在意在角落互相理解的两位，Loki和Gamora迅速敲定了下一步的行事方针。

 

“对了，在我们俩离开之前，出于我本人魔法师职业的一些兴趣，我听说你们收藏了一些我很喜欢的物件，有没有兴趣用它们和我换一次给武器附魔的机会呢？”

 

“附魔？”

 

“别小看Loki啊小兔子，Loki可是宇宙闻名的附魔大师，他经手的神器就有好几件，连我手上的Mjolnir上也有他的手笔呢，像你这么聪明的家伙一定懂得他出手的东西的价值的吧。”一看弟弟看上啥了Thor立马努力在一旁发挥魅力摇旗呐喊试图帮助Loki完成心愿。

 

“等等我才是这条船——”这是Peter关注的重点。

 

“小兔子？！！”这是Rocket关注的重点。

 

“对啊小兔子，我猜你是这艘船的船长是吧？”Thor眨了眨眼睛施展他的电眼神技。

 

“没错你说的对，真有眼光！”

 

大约半小时后——

 

“好了，这俩把枪改造完成了，我建议你到外面试射一下。”Loki将Rocket的两把枪递还给了对方，在魔改完成后这两边枪上各自纹刻着复杂的魔纹，只不过一把枪上的魔纹呈现出耀眼的金色光芒，另一把却是神秘的暗紫色。

 

“就对着那里试？”Rocket举起双枪看着一旁不用任何辅助设备就直接悬停在虚空里的Loki和Thor。

 

“按下上面的魔力扳机，等自动充能完成后魔纹达到最亮状态时朝着两个方向远一点的地方发射，越远越好哦~”Loki神秘地笑了笑。

 

“就枪而已嘛，射程能有多少。”Rocket嘴里咕哝着不信，却还是尽量张开双臂朝着虚空的远方同时击发了一枪。

 

真空中听不见声音，Rocket只看见两团与枪上魔纹同样颜色的光团飞向无尽远方很快消失在了视线里。

 

“就这样？”Rocket刚刚想说也没Thor夸得那么厉害的时候，在宇宙里也依然不忘游戏的Groot突然举起手臂指向远方。

 

“I am Groot！！”

 

“我的天哪！！”

 

在Groot手指向之处，Rocket发现那团金色光芒消失之处产生了一个新生的金红色球体，并以肉眼可见的速度迅速地膨胀。

 

“那是……新生的恒星吗？”

 

惊得目瞪口呆的Rocket迅速将目光投向另一边，那个黑紫色的光团消失的地方乍一看依旧没有什么区别，但是在努力辨认了很久之后，Rocket终于看见这片黑暗里有一块特别漆黑的阴影，周围不时有宇宙碎片朝着那片黑色区域前进，并且有些在反射了一瞬光芒后迅速被阴影吞没。

 

“黑……黑……黑洞？！！！！”胆子大到Rocket这样的都不禁吞了口口水。

 

“老子刚刚两枪打出了一颗恒星和一个黑洞？”

 

“这两把枪是一对，金色的那把叫光之刃，黑色的是阴之牙，它们合起来叫做光阴，是同时涵盖了光明与黑暗，生与死两种法则轮回的武器。不过因为单发威力太大，也就只有在宇宙里才有充能完成激发的可能，所以你也不用想着拿着它去人群里炫耀，到了各种居住行星上，它们也只是比较漂亮的两个工艺品而已。”

 

“太·屌·了！！！！！”Rocket用迷醉的神情看着手中的两把武器，“除了Groot以外，这船上所有的东西你想要的都拿走好了，连那个胖子都可以算在里面。”

 

“喂！！你凭啥就瞬间把我们所有人都卖了，何况我又不胖！！！”

 

10.

 

“放心，我对那个胖子完全没有兴趣。”

 

“别说得我好像不值钱似的，而且我再强调一遍我又不胖！！”Peter忿忿不平地作为BGM在那振振有词，然而依旧没有什么人理他。

 

Loki低下身对着Rocket摊开手掌，“其实——我想要的是一颗眼球。”

 

“眼球？”

 

“就是你在康崔特夏跟人打赌后弄来的那个。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“事后那家伙满世界找偷他眼球的人的时候你撒谎说当天晚上你整夜都在赌场酒吧喝酒，某种意义上来说，当时你从我那调用了一下权限。”

 

“任何人撒谎都需要你同意？”

 

“怎么可能，我也只是能查阅一些别人撒谎时留下的痕迹而已，而且还需要对方在神格规则上的权限比我低上许多才行，所以每次关键时刻都指望不上这个。”

 

“好吧，这些魔法啊神学啊都怪怪的，我还是专注于我的枪就好，你确定用这么厉害的两把枪只换一个没用的眼球？”

 

“没错。”

 

“喏，拿去吧。”Rocket跑去储物间翻箱倒柜了一阵子后终于拿出一颗眼珠，“洗一洗再用啊，你不会希望我名说当时我把它从赌场带出来的时候究竟放哪了，我和你保证那只是权宜之计，一般情况下我是绝对没有这个爱好的。”

 

“没关系，有些人不介意的。”Loki意味深长地看了Thor一眼后接过了那一颗眼球，“现在光阴就是你的了。”

 

随后Loki又转向了Rocket身边的Groot：“那么，下一个交易，介不介意卖我一段你手臂上的树枝呢？”

 

“I am Groot？”

 

“他是说——”已经当了很久背景音的Peter这时赶紧冲出来好展现他身为船长英明神武的那一面。

 

“你要他手臂上的树枝干什么？”

 

然而Thor抢先一步替Groot翻译完毕了，弄得Peter一脸郁闷地看着他：“你为什么连他的话也听得懂？！”

 

“呃，阿斯加德有树人语选修课啊。”Thor说得仿佛理所当然，好像他在这艘船上的男神光环还不够闪耀似的，以Drax为首的吃瓜群众立即配合地投来崇拜的眼神。而当Peter再次将眼光聚焦到Loki和Groot那一边，更令人惊讶的事情还在后面。

 

“I am Lokiヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"”

 

“I am Groot[・_・?]”

 

“I am Lokiヽ(･ω･´ﾒ)”

 

“I am Groot٩(๑❛︶❛๑)۶”

 

Peter今天注定是被两位男神打击的一天，他看着Loki操着一口纯正的树人语和Groot聊得火热，觉得自己这一船人的忠心大概自今天以后那是一去不复返了：“你为什么连他的话都能说？！！”

 

“那个家伙呢，在阿斯加德只对自己感兴趣的课认真，比如这门树人语他就是A，所以他听懂Groot在说什么完全不成问题。”Loki指了指Thor又指了指自己，“而我呢，我就比较倒霉一点。”

 

“你对什么课都不感兴趣？”Peter刚要以一个学渣的过来人思维表示理解和同情就突然感受到了一种难以言喻的气氛，对面的Loki似乎在一刹那间变得无比高大起来。

 

“我是全科A+，所以为了保持记录不败，连这种奇怪的选修课我也只好给它学到老师教无可教为止，这就是为什么我连他的话也能说的原因。”

 

“哈…………”Peter大张着下巴不知该怎么继续接话好了，果然，神什么的都是又夸张又讨人厌的生物。

 

终于，Loki结束了他和船员们的交易，当得知Loki用来和Groot交换他手臂上一段树枝的东西居然是一截世界树的树枝的时候Rocket被阿斯加德男神的财大气粗彻底惊呆了，在挣扎了良久之后它才忍住了金钱的诱惑没有上去提问金宫里还需不需要一只家养小浣熊，或者家养小兔子也成。

 

在同银河护卫队集体告别后Thor靠过来打听下一步的作战方针：“既然他们几个继续去地球和那边的复仇者汇合，我们是不是就应该去找Stark他们了？”

 

“不，我们去尼德威阿尔。”

 

“不用管那几个吗？Strange手上可是还有时间宝石呢。”

 

“在你的记忆里Thanos凑齐宝石前那几个有事吗？”

 

“倒是没有……”

 

“既然死不了那就不用管了。”

 

“呃……”根据Thor多年来对于Loki的观察，他说刚刚那句话基本上有点赌气报复的成分，在仔细地想了想那几个和Loki之间的过节之后，Thor不确定地问，“难道是因为Strange？”

 

“哼，那个二流法师，不让他尝点苦头他还真以为自己已经魔法大成天下无敌了。”

 

好吧，果然是私人恩怨，Thor掂量着是不是要替他的复联小伙伴们在Loki面前美言几句，毕竟眼看着他们踏进Thanos挖的坑里不是Thor的风格，然而此时Loki已经拿出了宇宙魔方。

 

“你还走不走了？别忘了，你之前去尼德威阿尔的时候除了Eitri之外可是死光了的。”

 

“对啊！！”Thor这才想起来的确是侏儒那边更为紧急，所以他也只是在心里对着Strange和Tony说了声抱歉后赶紧让Loki开始传送。

 

这一次Thor睁开眼睛看见侏儒们那比阿斯加德更加闪瞎眼的到处金光闪闪的配色之后心想这次终于赶上了。在一片星环围绕的中间，无数的熔炉发出太阳般耀眼的光芒，融化的金属原液被从一个容器倒到另一个容器，一群侏儒们在各自的大铁毡前叮叮当当地敲打着武器。在Thor他们原地站了一阵子后，那位侏儒王Eitri穿着他金光闪闪的盔甲走到Thor和Loki面前稍稍躬身行了个礼。

 

“感谢尊贵的阿斯加德送来的军队，你们赶在Thanos的手下即将动手杀戮前到达，在千钧一发之际拯救了整个尼德威阿尔，侏儒感谢你们的友谊，作为回报，未来一百年内我们将免费为阿斯加德打造武器。”

 

Thor在上千次轮回的历练里至少已经学会装出一个王的样子来，尽管他不太清楚自己什么时候派过军队来这了，但他依旧对着Eitri点头示意表示这是九界之王应尽的职责。乘着Eitri转身带路的空档，Loki悄悄凑在Thor耳边解释了一下：“就在你去搞头发那会，我让Heimdall先用彩虹桥送过来些人，后来Thanos在阿斯加德暂时撤退后也就顺道放弃了这边的屠杀，反正他来这的主要目的手套已经到手了。”

 

“那么，我的神王陛下，请问您特地再来造访尼德威阿尔所为何事？”

 

“显然，为了那把你尚未完成的武器——Stormbreaker。”Loki代替Thor回答了Eitri的问题。

 

“等一下Loki，这次我的Mjolnir还在啊。”

 

“神器这种东西总是没有人嫌多的吧，何况既然你把Gungnir留给了我，我也总得回个礼吧。”

 

“可以，但是要打造那柄完整的斧头，我还缺一些原材料作为手柄部分。”

 

“拿去吧，这是一颗死星的星核，同打造Mjolnir同样的材料，这点量应该足够打造斧柄的部分了。”

 

这一次因为Loki拿出的东西没有更改原型，所以Thor终于认出了那是什么，因为这块星核目前被打造成了一把匕首的样子。

 

“慢着，你之前给小兔子的光阴，和Groot交换的世界树枝，还有现在的这把星核做的匕首，你该不是拿了我收藏室里的那几把匕首了吧？”


	14. 后日谈·无限战争1600+1

11.

 

“对啊，你到现在才发现啊。”

 

“那……那个，我是给你弄的啊！！”Thor一副不知所措的样子，也不知道是该对Loki这种慷慨行为说个是还是不是。

 

“我知道啊，所以我才赶紧用掉了啊。”

 

“我收集的东西你就那么……不喜欢吗……”Thor的嗓音充满哀怨。

 

“是啊，你看看你这都是什么武器设计思路，世界树枝做的匕首听着很酷吧，但是你仔细想想，不就是一把木头做的小刀啊，木头啊，你不是一直嫌我捅不死人吗，那你还给我木头刀？”要不是侏儒的地盘里水元素实在不足，Loki简直要现场目睹一朵雷雨云在Thor头顶上成型了。

 

但Loki仿佛没看见Thor几乎实质化的沮丧在那接着数落：“星核作为原料就更离谱了，又不是用来做锤子，越重越好不然怎么砸得死人，你用星核做小刀是想重死我吗？”

 

眼看着Thor就快现场挖个坑把自己给埋了，Loki终于觉得逗得差不多了，他突然从身后圈住Thor，下巴搁在对方的肩膀上，用他一贯的轻松而戏谑的口吻几乎贴着Thor的耳垂吐气：“骗你的，我很喜欢，谢谢，哥哥。”

 

“喜欢你还送给别人！！”Thor也不是小气，只是自从那1600次轮回之后他真心希望自己能给Loki他真正希望的生活，也许那会从几个Loki真的会喜欢的小礼物开始。

 

“可是我用他们换的东西对我来说更重要啊。”Loki用欣赏的眼光看着自己刚刚从银河护卫队那里换来的东西。

 

“这一次我的眼睛还在，我的Mjolnir也还在，我不会需要它们了！”Thor急着澄清，希望Loki明白这一次命运会彻底不同了。

 

“正因为你不再需要这些了，我才可以好好收藏它们了不是吗？某种意义上来说，它们依然是货真价实的雷神之眼和雷神神器Stormbreaker的一部分。也许我可以考虑把它们合起来打造一支法杖什么的。”

 

Loki笑得无比真诚，于是Thor所有的顾虑也直接在这个笑容面前宣告瓦解投降，最棒的礼物并不是它们用的材料有多么珍贵稀有，而是Loki喜欢。

 

“对了，我想起来了。”Thor突然一把拉住Loki的手。直接朝着那一堆正准备跟随Eitri替Thor开炉制造神器的侏儒们跑去。

 

侏儒们的长相在Thor眼里都差不多，不过好在神祗都过目不忘，仔细辨认之后Thor终于认出了当年那个店主，他将Loki拉至那位面前兴奋地招呼：“大叔，还记得我吗？虽然晚了两千多年，但你当年答应过我下次来找你，你就会替我补一把匕首的。”

 

那位侏儒仔细地打量着面前的神王，许久之后他终于露出恍然大悟的表情：“原来是你啊，我想起来了，难怪这么小就这么打，还在用那把武器吗？那可不行，神王可是值得更好的啊，大叔再给你弄把新的吧。”

 

“不，那把匕首无可替代，它现在是我的神后、也是我弟弟Loki的神器了。”Thor像献宝似地把Loki推到侏儒面前。

 

“神器？？神王陛下您不是逗我的吧？那玩意我一天打个十来把没什么问题啊，你要是说我一天能打十来把神器这牛我自个儿都不敢吹啊。”

 

Loki在Thor一个劲的眼神示意里右手一翻，Himfices出现在他的掌心里。

 

“这种玄妙的气息和灵光……这怎么可能是我弄的……”侏儒啧啧称奇地接过那把对他来说过小的匕首研究了一阵子，然后用无比认真的神情看着Loki，“这个纹路，这的确是我的手笔啊，但这也太奇怪了，把这么普通的一把武器变得这么有灵性，你到底是怎么做到的啊？？”

 

“大概是……又往里面加了很多很多的爱和恨，真实和谎言，希望和绝望吧。”

 

“蛤？？？？？”这种解释对于脑子里只有打铁的侏儒来说的确太过艰深了，但这并不妨碍他观察到这把匕首上唯一美中不足之处，那块被他自己敲掉的一角。“你找我是要我帮你补这里是吧，现在这把匕首已经不是我能随便动的东西了，不过我可以索性把这个角磨平把它弄成一个镶座，再嵌块宝石在这里看起来就好像原始设计就是这么搞的了，你想用哪种宝石？”

 

Loki和Thor对看了一眼，在后者鼓励的眼神里Loki拿出了之前在断崖那里刚刚到手的灵魂宝石，引得侏儒又大惊小怪了一阵，灵光一闪的侏儒一拍手掌突然兴奋地来了句：“虽然只是磨平缺口再加块宝石，但这样两个了不得的东西放在一起大概会变成超神器吧。那我岂不是也算是参与过打造超神器的人了？那——今后我是不是就可以被写进侏儒锻造大师的行列供后人瞻仰了，哇哈哈哈哈~~~”

 

于是这厢除了这位店主大叔外的所有侏儒们在Eitri的带领下努力地铸造Stormbreaker，那厢那位今后注定侏儒史留名的大叔则是在进行他此生最简单也最有意义的一次打造——用一把小锉刀以一种近乎虔诚的神情在磨Himfices缺掉的那个角。

 

不久之后，两把“崭新出炉”的神器出现在了尼德威阿尔的大殿之上。侏儒们依照惯例为这两把神器举行了一个庄重却简单的交接仪式，两位主要负责打造的侏儒各自捧着自己打造的神器单膝跪在Thor和Loki面前。

 

“两位陛下，请收下属于你们的武器，并请用它们捍卫整个九界乃至全宇宙的和平。”

 

接过武器后的Thor转头看向身边的Loki，脸上洋溢着难以言喻的幸福。战士已经全副武装，他的爱人与他并肩而立，等待着他们的是伟大而光荣的决战，而胜利必将属于他们，因为他们代表着正义，这一次，命运将选择站在他们这一边。

 

“下一站，Loki。”

 

“你现在有了Stormbreaker，不用我也可以在九界自由穿梭了啊。”

 

“所以这一次，不管你去到九界那里，我都可以找回你了，你再也摆脱不了我了，Loki。”

 

“那么……下一站中庭，准备要好走了吗，我的哥哥？”

 

“早就迫不及待了，我的爱。”

 

12.

 

Ororo Munroe原以为自己作为X战副警队长对于瓦坎达的访问应该是一趟简单而愉快的旅程。她在这里感受到了同在教授学校里同样的平等友善对待。似乎对于这里的人来说，她作为一个黑人的同胞感远远大于她身为变种人而产生的不同。不过这个世界似乎存在一个不让超级英雄好好休假的客观定律，在这个Ororo本该动身离开瓦坎达的下午，她接到了X战警队长Scott Summers的联络。

 

2018年4月27日美国东部时间早上9点，非洲瓦坎达时间下午4点——

 

“Scott，今天一大早不是没有你和Logan的课吗？你们俩不在那里充分享受二人时光打给我干吗？”

 

“简单来说，我们刚刚看见纽约出现了一个圆环形状的UFO，Logan收到了复仇者的内部联络，那艘UFO似乎属于一个叫Thanos的外星人，他直接降落在了曼哈顿带走了Stark，Strange和Parker。然后同一时间Alex和Sean在苏格兰看见了其他几个外星人，他们直接袭击了Vision。基于这两起的袭击事件如此接近，我倾向于认为它们之间存在关联性，目标可能是复仇者联盟的成员，那么作为暂时收容了内战后的另一部分复仇者的瓦坎达就很有可能是外星人的下一个攻击目标了。”

 

“真是的，难得休个假也不太平。涉及到复仇者了，X战警要介入吗？”被Scott提醒后Ororo也发现瓦坎达开始战争动员的气氛了。

 

“先不用吧，你观望就好，复仇者现在应该还属于后内战状态，X战警继续保持不站队的立场，但是如果事情失控了，你自己看情况加入也可以，务必以保存你自己和身边的其他可能的变种人为第一优先。我已经请求教授通知全球的变种人注意这个情况了，所有的机动系变种人也处于待命状态，以便必要时随时加入战场。”

 

得到Scott命令的Ororo立即去见了T’Challa表明了自己存在身份的问题暂时无法出手，但危急时刻她也绝不会眼睁睁地看着瓦坎达遭受攻击，自己会随时作为后备战力加入的意愿和立场，国王陛下欣然接受了她的提议并给了她一个战争观察员的身份。

 

后来的事情证明了X战警队长对于危险一贯的未雨绸缪是多么具有先见之明，Banner到了现场后终于和在座所有人解释了一下这些外星人袭击事件的目的到底是什么。所谓的宇宙根源的六大无限宝石这种等级的宝物，其中的两颗居然一直都在地球上，而Vision额头上那颗正是其中之一的心灵宝石，所以这群以Thanos为首的外星人必然会将瓦坎达作为首要的一处攻击目标。

 

仿佛为了证明Banner到底有多英明似的，他解释完没多久无数的陨石便落在了瓦坎达的国土之上，作为外星人登陆舰的它们落地之后迅速从内部出现无数长相丑陋的外星生物。大战看起来一触即发，而Ororo不知道城市外围那个让每个瓦坎达人都感到骄傲的防御系统到底能撑多久。

 

那些外星人在用尸体堆砌一条进攻的道路，而不用Ororo提醒，在场连参加过二战的经验十足的老兵都不止一个，放任它们自由攻击的结果很有可能将薄弱的后门连同Vision一起交到对方的手中，所以不得已的，T’Challa打开了正面战场的那一段防护墙缺口。

 

于是Ororo目睹着自己的黑人同胞们以肉身冲向那些怪物们，战场很快地变成了一个大型绞肉机。眼看着阵线渐渐崩溃，Ororo不再顾忌自己的身份，她展开双手让风将她带至整个战场的上空，四周所有的雷电元素慢慢在她身边汇集，当一个巨大的雷暴渐渐快要成型的时候眼前突然闪过一阵七彩的光芒。然后Ororo突然发现所有的雷电脱离自己掌控向那处光芒的正中心汇集再迅速以更快的速度轰击向外星人的集群。

 

“咦？这周围怎么这么多雷元素，这里刚刚雷雨天结束吗？”被Loki传送过来的Thor凭借着历次的记忆直接挥动Mjolnir和Stormbreaker对着那些个外星人们就是一个双击，只不过和记忆中有点不同的是，这一次雷元素对于他的响应也实在是有点太快了。

 

“哈，这就是大决战的现场吗？”落地后的Loki整了整自己身后的披风顺便和对面Thanos手下的两员大将打了个招呼。

 

“哼，Loki，我们还想去找你呢，你倒自己送上门来了。很好，这样等吾主一回来，我会献上你手上的宝石，这样吾主大业的成功就近在眼前了。”

 

Loki张开双手，左手上出现了宇宙魔方，右手则是刚刚镶嵌了灵魂宝石的Himfices，而以太则依旧以粒子的方式栖息在他的眼中：“一共六颗无限宝石，不提我身后你们还没有得到的那一颗，我也已经到手了三颗宝石了，再不济我至少也和你的主人是一个平局的结果，你又凭什么觉得能从我手上集齐这三颗宝石？”

 

更多的陨石从天而降，密密麻麻的外星人几乎铺满了眼前直至远处地平线的每一寸土地。

 

“凭这些够不够拖死你们？” Proxima Midnight露出了一个轻蔑的微笑。

 

“哦？人海战术？”Loki的嘴角开始上扬，“你以为阿斯加德不会吗？Thor——”

 

被突然点名的Thor傻愣愣地回过头看着Loki不明白他要自己干什么，看见他这个反应Loki的白眼都快要翻到天上去了：“笨蛋哥哥，瓦尔哈拉的现世咒语，每一任神王都要会的，你不要告诉我你不记得了。”

 

“呃……嗯……”Thor一瞬间汗如雨下，他隐约记得自己的老师们当年逼自己背来着，“不对，我肯定记得，你先来两句提醒我一下我就记起来了。”

 

Thor的反应让现场作为英雄的一方连带着一看局势又再度受控而重新进入看戏状态的Ororo都一阵无语，这场面仿佛两个核大国的领袖对放了几句狠话然后打开手提箱准备直接进入互相核平的程序然而一方领导人突然忘记了导弹启动密码一样的尴尬。

 

“唉，果然没有我的话阿斯加德就直接灭亡了。”Loki叹了口气后重新收回了宇宙魔方和Himfices而将Gungnir从空间内取出握在了手中，他双手交错，Gungnir被竖起举过Loki的头顶，银白色的光芒开始在这柄神器的枪尖汇聚。艰深晦涩的卢恩语在Loki的口中低吟浅颂，就好像他正在吟唱一首赞颂古老英雄的诗篇。

 

“阿斯加德逝去的伟大的先灵们啊，遵循古老的贤王与尔等在Yggdrasill下订定的契约，吾在此请求尔等的回应，九界正在遭受战火的蹂躏和洗礼，请倾听这些生灵们发出的悲鸣吧。作为过去，现在与未来的守护者们，尔等的荣耀与伟大既已归于不灭的理想乡瓦尔哈拉，便当与瓦尔哈拉共同进退。身为阿斯加德此世之王，吾在此召唤英灵殿重归现世，英灵们剑锋过处，便是阿斯加德的尘世乐土。”

 

Loki将手中的Gungnir猛地插向地面，一扇巨大的金色大门的虚影随即出现在他的身后。

 

“Thor！！！”Loki高声地呼喊，Thor也借着Loki的展示终于回想起正确的祭礼流程，他将手中的Mjolnir和Stormbreaker交击在一起，巨大的雷电瞬间在两柄神器上汇集，随后Thor一举将这股庞大的电流砸向了金色大门的虚影。

 

“吾名为Thor Odinson，以阿斯加德光之王的名义——”

“吾名为Loki Odinson，以阿斯加德暗之王的名义——”

 

**“吾等在此召唤瓦尔哈拉之门重临现世。”**

 

13.

 

在场的英雄们眼看着金色巨门一点点从虚影变为真实，无人操作的两扇门扉缓缓地从内部泄开，一股亘古伟大的气息从门中喷薄而出，也许是瓦尔哈拉太久都没有在地球现身的缘故了，这股气息简直争先恐后，仿佛生怕世人忽略它的存在。在场的各路英雄们纷纷回头仰望着这扇巨大门扉里到底会出现什么。

 

两位典型远古维京人打扮的金甲战士戴着彰显他们身份的牛角盔从大门两侧缓缓走出，他们各自举起手中巨型独角鲸的角制成的长号吹响了战争的号角。

 

“我的妈呀，这不是在逗我的吧，咱们这上演起现场版的尼伯龙根之歌了吗？”Sam才刚闲闲地吐了个槽就被一旁的James用眼神阻止了。

 

就在Sam话刚说完的时候大门中央处施施然地出来一个漫步的骑士身影，这位骑士穿着完整的黑色连身甲，头上黑色覆面盔的面罩被掀起固定在头顶，露出其下坚毅的男性脸庞。等他缓缓走出巨型大门自带的金色光芒领域的时候人们才看见他座下高大的黑色骏马的四蹄之上都燃烧着黑色的火焰。

 

“地狱梦魇。”在场对神话稍有研究的人叫出了这种不存在于地球之上的神话生物的名字。

 

“阿斯加德神王Bor Burison座下先锋大将Sigurd应现世神王的呼唤而来。”坐在马上的男人低头望向Thor，“陛下，请问有何吩咐。”

 

“啊……啊？”然而被问到的Thor和其他在场的英雄们一样抬起头瞪着眼睛微张着嘴傻愣愣地看着眼前的骑士，其实2500岁的Thor也没有比在场的其他中庭人好到哪里去，除了那位流落异乡的女武神以外，瓦尔哈拉的其他英灵战士他长这么大也是第一次见，“就你一个吗？”

 

“那取决于您的敌人有多强大了，陛下。”Sigurd并未因为这位年轻的神王的少见多怪就露出轻蔑的神情。

 

“看见那边那些无穷无尽的丑陋生物们了吗？它们正试图颠覆九界的平衡，所以我的战士，眼前这些即是阿斯加德的敌人。”Loki终于看不下去Thor那副丢脸的样子亲自出面解释了一下。

 

“有趣，我从您的神格权限里同时感受到了阿斯加德神王与神后的权柄，所以我到底应该如何称呼您呢，陛下？”Sigurd对着Loki露出一个感兴趣的微笑，可之后他收起笑容看了一眼屏障后面无穷无尽的Thanos的大军，“不过看起来我们的敌人们可是非同小可，所以这个问题可以暂时先等等。”

 

“切，Loki，我以为你动静闹得这么大能叫出多厉害的‘大军’呢，搞了半天就一个人啊。既然大家都整军完毕了，那咱们也就该正式动手了吧。”Proxima Midnight嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的笑容，她缓缓举起手，那些被强行压抑了攻击欲望早已跃跃欲试的怪兽们纷纷开始蓄势。

 

“但愿你是个可敬的对手。”Sigurd放下自己的覆面盔的面甲，然后高举起手中同样漆黑深沉不反射一丝光芒的宝剑，一句低沉的古诺斯语瞬间响彻整个战场。

 

“Blakkr Harr, barsmið!!”

 

“我的老天！！看那边！”不知道是谁先感叹了一句，众人发现无数同刚刚那位Sigurd同样装束的骑士从金色巨门里涌出，黑色的覆面盔全部盖起后他们看起来就像是Sigurd被复制出无数个同样的个体，他们胯下的梦魇从一开始就进入了全力冲锋的态势，每一位骑士像是事先排演过无数次那样边冲锋边调整阵型后汇集在先行起步的Sigurd身后形成了一个巨大的锋矢阵型。全身黑色装束的骑士们汇聚在一起变成肉眼望不到边的一股黑色浪潮，他们脚下的梦魇神奇般的在冲锋过程中将各自的步伐逐步统一，凌乱的马蹄声最终汇集成一声声整齐划一的“咚咚咚”的声响，犹如惊涛拍岸般震撼在场众人的耳膜。

 

在一众惊讶地无以复加的人群里，只有Loki露出骄傲的笑容对着对面的Proxima Midnight：“忘了向你介绍了，现在向你们冲过来的是阿斯加德英灵第一军团Blakkr Harr，意为渊海，尝尝被黑色浪潮吞没的滋味吧。”

 

Loki话音未落时，以Sigurd为首的冲锋骑士们就直接杀进了怪物排起的“人墙”，犹如滚烫的热刀切开黄油一般，那些怪物根本不是这些骑士们的一合之敌，它们的阵型在渊海军团面前土崩瓦解，众人只能看见各种外星怪物的残肢碎肉从锋矢阵的矢尖部位四散抛飞。

 

“稳住，给我稳住阵型！！别乱，反击！快反击！！”Proxima Midnight气急败坏地大吼着试图挽回这一照面就形成的巨大颓势，然而Sigurd手下的骑士们在一波冲开怪物们的阵势之后就自觉地分成数股将怪物群切割成几个区块，尽管Proxima Midnight的指挥稳住了身边的一部分怪物的阵势，但其余的大部分仍旧乱哄哄地各自为战成为骑士们刀剑下的鱼肉。

 

“混账Loki，等吾主降临时，你不会有好下场的。”Proxima Midnight看着手下的伤亡狠狠地诅咒了一句，随后她转过身对着身边的Cull Obsidian吩咐道，“敌人的强度超出预期，出动你手下的破坏者军团，记住，吾主的大业不容有失，一定要夺取Loki身上的三颗无限宝石。”

 

Cull Obsidian应声举起自己的战斧，一声巨大的吼声之后，它身后那些特别巨大的外星飞行器的舱门一一打开，几百只巨大的怪兽呼应着Cull Obsidian的吼声慢慢舒展蜷缩在飞行器里的巨大身躯。当它们彻底站起身后，那些起先的怪物军团和渊海军团的骑士们看起来就像是它们脚边的小玩具一般。

 

巨型怪兽嘶吼着举起四肢横扫，在其下的不论它们自己那一方的怪物军团还是阿斯加德这一方的骑士团四散而飞，几百只怪兽就这样横冲直撞地杀出一条血路直直地撞在瓦坎达的防御墙之上。

 

所有人只觉得一阵地动山摇，仿佛现场经历了十级地震一样无法稳住身躯，瓦坎达的防御设施在硬抗了三次的撞击后就化成无数光芒碎片消失在空中，然后巨兽们从四面八方同时杀进了瓦坎达的领土。

 

14.

 

本来还有闲情雅致看戏的英雄们在看见那些怪物的体型和架势之后纷纷不再闲磕牙，他们各自冲向了离自己最近的一只巨兽。然而对手的体型实在是太大了，无论是来自Sam等人的现代热武器还是Thor之类的魔法神力的进攻都只能让怪物受创而无法立即击倒他们。而受伤更是激发了怪物其本身的凶性，于是每个英雄都不敢轻敌全力对付自己面前的那一只怪物。

 

可是在场的怪物数量和英雄的比例还是失衡的，依然有数百头没有对手的怪兽直直地冲向了一处，由于Loki身上的无限宝石数量足有三颗，所有剩下的怪物们均朝着站在瓦尔哈拉大门之下的Loki的方向冲去。

 

“Loki！！！过来我这，别在那里和他们硬来！！”Thor转身一瞥Loki那的情况后差点没吓得半死，然而他刚想飞过去就被面前的怪物抓住破绽来了一套猛攻。

 

冲在最前面的那头怪兽几乎就要到达Loki的身前，它张开腥臭的血盆大口对着眼前那个小小的生物咬去。

 

“死吧，Loki！！！” Proxima Midnight怒吼着加入了进攻的队伍。

 

然而瓦尔哈拉大门之下的Loki只是抬头看向了四面八方朝他扑过来的怪兽，他勾起一边嘴角眼神专注地望着怪物口中交错的利牙，仿佛在进行某项有趣的生物实验。

 

“Loki！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”Thor无视对着他正进攻的那只怪兽将手中的Mjolnir和Stormbreaker一起掷向了Loki的方向。

 

“哥，当年有些课你真的不应该逃的。”Loki的语气依旧不温不火，悠闲一如当年纽约街头身穿风衣吃着布丁听着提琴的贵公子。

 

在Thor的武器够到那只怪兽前一瞬，瓦尔哈拉的门内突然冲出一股巨大的火焰喷了这只怪兽一脸，一股蛋白质烧糊的焦臭味顿时四散，而Loki这时才皱着眉头退后了一步。而与Loki的后退一步相对的，门内猛地冲出一只巨大而狰狞的红色龙头，它一口咬住另一只几乎要冲到Loki眼前的怪兽的咽喉之后开始甩动脖颈奋力拉扯。

 

“军事课上不止提过一遍的，阿斯加德的英灵第二军团，Rjóðr Logi，意思是赤焰，你果然是不记得了吧。”Loki望向Thor的笑容里有一丝无奈，却也同时有一丝宠溺，就因为Thor在什么谋略军策这种事上注定这么不靠谱，所以Odin培养了Loki作为他的后盾和互补，然而Loki对着他哥那张蠢萌却阳光的脸却怎么也提不起被利用后的气愤之情，反正这辈子他已经决心隐藏在对方身后替他运筹帷幄搞定一切了，谁让他们是命运的共同体呢。

 

“呃……我以为瓦尔哈拉只有Valkyrie呢。”此时发现Loki暂时没有危险之后，Mjolnir和Stormbreak又原路飞回终于干掉了和Thor对打的那只怪兽，他迅速举着神器飞到Loki身边以免待会再出什么意外。不过身为一国领袖继忘记自己国家核武器启动密码之后又不记得自家核导弹的具体数量和型号这种事落在其他地球人眼里也只能感叹一句好在阿斯加德民风淳朴了。

 

“瓦尔哈拉只有Valkyrie？”Loki那个嘲讽的白眼并没有因为他和Thor的关系已经重建了就比以前减弱了力道，“那你觉得阿斯加德的男人们都死到哪里去了？”

 

“诶……？”被一秒突破了盲点的Thor愣在原地两眼望天，半晌之后不得不承认Loki说得有道理，“也是，但为什么我们在之前的副本里都没见过他们呢？”

 

“不，你其实见过他们。”Loki环视了一下战场，语气里带着一丝感慨，“原本Hela才是阿斯加德英灵军团的总指挥，在她举起反旗的那一刻，整个第一军团和第二军团都随着她一起叛变了。在选择同他们的女王一起进入幽冥的那一刻，英灵军团就被剥夺了自身的神圣属性而堕落成了一名冥界战士，失去了信仰的供奉和背叛光荣誓言的结果就是他们的实力直接下降好几个档次，否则你以为以你的实力能在当时的彩虹桥上一个人打他们一群吗？即使他们的神力本身皆不如你，但他们身上货真价实的至少几十万年积累的武技不是你那个2500年的水准可以比拟的，现在的他们纵使打不过你，也不会沦为被你砍瓜切菜的对象。”

 

“抱歉打断一下。”此时从他们的头顶上方传来一个声音，其他人才发现在单独在门前形成一夫当关之势的巨龙的脖颈根部特制的龙鞍之上，坐着一位全身赤甲的骑士，骑士掀起自己的面甲露出一张不修边幅的粗狂脸庞，与之前的Sigurd形成鲜明的对比，“两位陛下能不能劳烦再把瓦尔哈拉的大门开大一点，我的Fafnie有点卡住了。”

 

可不是嘛，因为那条红龙实在太过英勇，在它守卫的瓦尔哈拉大门之前已经躺下了几头巨型怪物的尸体，众人就都暂时忽略了它颈部以下的画面。在人类眼里已经大到夸张的大门却还不够整头红龙的体型大小，于是红龙那个肥硕的肚腩就卡在了门框的两边，尽管它先出来的两只爪子抵住了门框的两边不停努力扭来扭去，但完全没有一点要挪出来的迹象。然后这种前半部极度英勇血腥但后半部纯粹搞笑的画面一结合，让所有看见这一幕的英雄们包括从刚刚到现在都一副胸有成竹样子的Loki都是一愣。

 

“我也不想在这么关键的时刻才提出这个问题的，都是Sigurd这个老古板说什么让我们原地待命，他先出来看看情况才会这样的，没错就是这样再大一点再大一点……屁股，还有屁股那里。”

 

就在现场Thor和Loki黑着一张脸把瓦尔哈拉的大门扩大到众人已经仰着脖子都快望不见顶的时候，那条红龙终于噗地一声从门里整个把自己拔了出来一个踉跄摔倒在地上来了个龙啃泥。于是地面又摇得好像刚刚那几百头巨兽一起撞瓦坎达的能量壁时那样了。不过好在这条龙虽然体型巨大却是个灵活的胖子，它一翻身从地上爬起来，没有了门框的束缚后龙息利爪巨尾一起上的红龙立马干掉了好几头巨兽。

 

“哦，忘了向两位陛下自我介绍了，我叫Volsung，阿斯加德英灵第二军团Rjóðr Logi的军团长。”

 

“咳，辛苦了。”Loki依旧黑着一张脸抬头看着这位，刚刚和Thor一起把瓦尔哈拉的大门弄大这么多着实累得他不轻，眼前这个家伙无论从名字体型还有那个不看场合乱来一通的架势都让Loki极度怀疑他就是Volstagg的直系祖先。

 

不过好在这位逗比了一会后又恢复了正经，他平举起手中目测至少几十米长的红色龙枪，也就只有阿萨神族那种力量型的种族能把这种看起来就有几吨重的东西当成武器随意挥舞。一句同之前Sigurd类似的古诺斯语随后在战场上响起。

 

“Rjóðr Logi，barsmið!!”

 

在这句冲锋口号之后，大门之内接连出现了几十头同Fafnie长相类似但体型都只有它一半大小的红色地行龙和他们背上的龙骑士，他们如爆燃的烈焰般杀向了各自的敌人。

 

15.

 

“这样才对嘛，Sigurd你看我说的吧，一开始就是要一起上才对嘛。”Volsung乘着打斗间隙对着远方的Sigurd吐了个槽。

 

“闭嘴，英灵军团的脸都快被你丢光了，我平常就让你少喂点少喂点，这次要不是现世两位陛下的神力足够支撑瓦尔哈拉的大门，你连出场的机会都没有！”也不知道这些阿斯加德人的沟通里是不是都带上了神力，远在敌阵中央的Sigurd闻言迅速怼了回去，然而音量却刚好像是在每个人的身边说的一样。

 

“切，我不喂多点Fafnie怎么从地行龙返祖长成Fafnir那样啊，看见它背后那两个包没有，我估计再过个几万年，那里就会长成翅膀，Fafnie就会成为真正的巨龙了。到时候哪怕你手下人再多也不是我们Rjóðr Logi的对手。而且等Fafnie会飞了，我也就不会白白在地上挨那群Silfr Vængr的娘们的打却眼睁睁地还不了手了，到那时候Rjóðr Logi就天下无敌了哇哈哈哈。”Volsung说到兴奋之处，手上龙枪挥得翼翼生风，把他对面的那头外星巨兽划得体无完肤。

 

“Volsung，我以为你至少上阵杀敌的时候能稍稍克制一下你自己的白日梦呢。你以为几万年过去了会成长变强的就只有你而已吗？”直到一个声音从天上传来时，众人抬起头才发现天上出现了一朵快速变幻的云朵，它在众人眼中急速地放大，从密集的一群散开变成许多分散的白点，这些白点穿越一片低层的云朵，在急速的俯冲里人们终于看清了它们的形状——那是无数的白翼天马和其上端坐着的一位位身穿银甲的女武士。

 

“哇哦，终于到北欧神话里我最喜欢的部分了。”Sam望着满天的美女露出了一个超大的笑容，“我知道你们，你们是Valkyrie吧？”

 

“人类，我们的正式军团称号是Silfr Vængr ，翻成你们的语言则是银翼，只不过这种语言对你们来说太拗口了，所以改用简单些的Valkyrie来称呼我们。”坐在最当前的一匹天马之上的女武神有着一头微卷的金发，她就是刚刚众人听到的那个声音的来源。随后她一举手中的银剑，能量光束迅速在她的剑尖成型，她轻轻对着地上的一头外星生物挥动武器，刚刚成型的能量光束从天而降将对方化成了飞灰。

 

“Silfr Vængr , barsmið!!”在她的冲锋口号之下，无数Valkyrie们各自举起了手中的武器。

 

不过身为Silfr Vængr召唤者之一的Thor的注意力却不在此，因为他终于从这满天的Valkyrie里发现了一位熟人，棕色皮肤的142与她的同伴们一起正锁定各自的敌人准备发射光线。

 

“你有没有觉得陛下好像在朝你招手？”142身旁的另一位女武神刚刚干掉一名敌人后将自己的天马靠近些轻轻地对她传递了一句耳语。

 

“不太可能吧，我不认识现世的陛下啊。”142一脸的问号。

 

“应该是啊，你看我们已经换了三次飞行航线，陛下每次都是在朝你的方向挥手啊。”

 

142将信将疑，不过在同伴提醒过后，她又换了三次位置发现地面上的Thor就像是棵向日葵似地围着她转圈招手的时候，她不得不摆出了一个疑问的表情指了指自己，地面上的Thor迅速点头如捣蒜地确认她就是自己要找的人。

 

所以142不得不暂时脱离战斗队形，一路飞到Thor和Loki面前降落，她利落地下马后刚要上前行礼就被Thor一个箭步以战友重逢的姿态来了一个大大的熊抱。对于这个世界的Thor没有任何记忆因而猝不及防的Valkyrie脸上的职业微笑立马就僵硬起来了，Loki简直能从那上面读出她内心的各种天人交战。

 

_谁能告诉我到底发生了什么啊。_

_我不认识他啊。_

_可他是现任神王我也不好拒绝啊。_

_救命啊啊啊。_

 

可是Loki虽然读得明白却恶作剧心思发作，于是他就只是在一边闲闲看戏，一点也没有要从Thor的过度热情里拯救对方的意思。

 

“太好了，终于又见到你了。这次有了这么多盟友——”Thor用那种勾着铁哥们的姿势勾着僵硬已经扩散到全身的142，“还有你带领的Valkyrie军团，咱们一起把Thanos干趴下吧。”

 

听到后半句的女武神似乎终于找到动力振作了一下后挣脱Thor的“钳制”做了个自我澄清：“陛下，目前带领Silfr Vængr军团的是那边的Brynhild大人，承蒙陛下厚爱，但我目前只是大人麾下第一大队第四中队第二小队的小队长罢了。”

 

“诶？Valkyrie还有名字的吗？我以为你们都叫Valkyrie？”Thor的白痴问题提得理所当然，142努力地忍住自己翻白眼的冲动，以免让自己的王发现他被当成了傻瓜。

 

“当然，这么多个Valkyrie还是需要姓名来区分一下的，顺便，我名叫Hale。”

 

“第一大队第四中队第二小队？原来如此。”反倒是Loki听了Valkyrie的话后感慨地点了点头，在曾经的世界里丧失了一切身份、荣耀与同伴的对方隐姓埋名流落到了萨卡星上成为一名拾荒者，但她唯独没有抛弃的就是她的部队番号，这个数字被她当成了自己的代号印刻到她之后的“坐骑”之上，仿佛以此证明整个阿斯加德英灵军团并未彻底全军覆没。

 

“之前……难为你们了。很抱歉，今后不会了。”Loki轻声低下头对着Hale说了句对方无法得知真意的话。

 

Hela的存在让第一第二英灵军团直接叛变，第三军团的Valkyrie在处理完叛变的同胞之后，死剩最后那么一点点却依旧以毅然决然之态向着曾经最敬仰的总指挥阁下冲锋然后落到几乎全军覆没的下场。这段在Hale记忆里根深蒂固的痛苦回忆如今Loki终于找到了机会向对方道了个歉。

 

“不用，陛下们第一次召唤瓦尔哈拉，搞不清楚英灵军团的内部结构这很正常。”在这个世界里依旧意气奋发的Hale挥挥手示意Loki和Thor不必放在心上，但是Thor那个过分热情的眼神依旧让Hale很想快速撤离现场，“不过如果两位陛下没有其他的吩咐了的话，我要回归队伍里继续战斗了。”

 

“Loki，我觉得她好像有点不太喜欢我，可明明之前我们还一起打游戏来着。”在目送着Hale逃一般地坐回她的天马回归队伍后Thor偷偷对着Loki抱怨了一句，但语气明显撒娇的成分居多。

 

“你多心了，她只是还需要一点时间，你们还是会成为好朋友的。”Loki又拍了拍他哥以示安慰，然后Thor就一秒内多云转晴了。

 

有了阿斯加德三大英灵军团的加盟，在正面战场上复仇者这一方面终于取得了压倒性的优势，然而Loki似乎并未急着要求扩大战果，他回头望着瓦坎达皇宫后院的方向，刚刚在场的大部分复仇者们都接到了Wanda的求救而赶了过去，Thanos正准备从Vision身上抢夺最后一颗心灵宝石的归属。

 

“我们难道不乘机先去救一下Vision吗？”Thor不明白形势一片大好之下Loki为什么不选择乘胜追击，好在虽然他现在仍旧不明白Loki的想法，却至少在那么多次重来里学会了不要自己擅自下结论而是耐心等待Loki的解释。

 

“在不损害自己的身体的前提下，我最多可以一次承受的无限宝石只有三颗。”

 

“所以——”皇宫那边似乎有了点动静，Thor听见复仇者的专用频道里众人惊慌的叫声。

 

“只能先等另外三颗宝石汇集在Thanos身上然后大家先做个了断完毕再用时间宝石收拾残局了，告诉他们到时候那个二流法师会负责解决善后的，现在不必急着悲伤。”

 

就在Loki的结论下完不到几分钟的时间后，那位一切的始作俑者戴着他的手套慢慢地走入了战场中央，在看了看自己手套上依旧缺失宝石的三个洞口后，Thanos低头对着Loki笑了笑。

 

“三颗在我这，三颗在你那，看来当年我还真是小看你了啊，Loki。”

 

16.

 

“只有三颗宝石的你到底是哪里来的信心笑得这么随意的？看看周围吧，你的人马和你的将军们死的死伤的伤。”Loki再度从空间中取出了魔方和他的小刀，以太粒子离开他的眼睛在他周身飞舞，在他的身边，集结复仇者们围成了一个半圆。“而这一次很不巧的，复仇者们站在我的这一边。”

 

Steve回头看了Loki一眼，脸上有着一丝莫名的感慨：“要是六年前有人告诉我复仇者们会在你的身边集合，我一定会建议他去见见精神科医生以便让他停止这种不必要的幻想的。”

 

“所以——这正好向你证明了，不要用人类贫瘠的想象去揣测神明的未来。”Loki依旧带着六年前斯图加特剧院门口那种俯瞰众生的高傲，而经历过过去六年种种的Steve已经学会了对于这种表面的傲慢一笑置之。

 

在场的众人各自整顿自己的武器，Steve活动了一下脖颈，手上的振金盾牌被调整到进攻模式。

 

“也许目前看来神还是会比人类伟大一些。”Steve的眼神扫过阿斯加德英灵军团的那三位特色鲜明的军团长，“但至少在冲锋口号上，我们是不会输的。”

 

“复仇者们，集合！！！”这句口号虽然没有军团长们口中的古诺斯语那样神秘悠远，但却同样鼓舞人心，在场的英雄们举起武器全力向Thanos发起冲刺。

 

“可怜的人类们啊，快要接近成功却又再度失败的感受想必不怎么样吧。”Thanos右手单手接住了Steve的盾击，然后左手的拳头上透出力量宝石的紫色光芒，“但是放弃吧，因为我是不可避免的。”

 

眼看着Thanos戴着手套的拳头就要全力砸在Steve的脸上，然而他身上突然闪过一阵蓝光，下一瞬Steve的身影直接瞬移到了Thanos的背后，久经沙场的老兵瞬间把握了这个机会对着Thanos的后颈直接来了一套连招。而在战场的另一端，宇宙魔方悬浮在Loki的手掌之上，不停有蓝色光芒从它身上射向各路英雄们。

 

于是在Thanos的角度看起来，他的身边由于Loki的原因突然出现了许多不胜其烦的跳蚤们。他们从那里消失，又从这里出现，然后投下虽不致命却足够让他头痛的一击，而他空有力量宝石的惊天一击却永远都只能打到空处。

 

“无可避免？”Loki歪过头看着Thanos，“那请问我是需要重新定义‘不可’还是‘避免’好让我有机会赢过你呢？”

 

“你就这么急着赢过我好向你身边那群人投诚吗？还记得当初我从那只Kraken手里捞出你的时候吗？那时的你虽然落魄不堪一无所有，可是你却有着明确的目标和野心，身无分文的你却敢和我谈条件，选择成为我的盟友而不是属下。而现在的你呢？是不是待在这群所谓的英雄们的身边让你迷失了自我？真是堕落啊，Loki。”Thanos一拳击向地面，黄色的光芒以无限手套为圆心扩散开来。

 

“小心避开，那光可以控制心灵！”见识过心灵宝石威力的Natasha虽然高喊着提醒周围的英雄们，却依旧有几名闪避不及的人被光芒波及，他们的眼神立即变得呆滞随后原地转身朝着Loki的方向攻去。

 

“那你可一点都不了解我，你以为是我加入了这群复仇者们？”Loki对着远处的Thor打了个手势示意他们继续集中火力攻击Thanos，不用理那几个暂时倒戈的同伴，随后他扬起下巴，露出金宫广场上的那座巨大雕像一样傲慢的表情，“错！在你面前的是我，Loki，这个世界的救世主以及他的复仇者跟班们。”

 

正在远处进攻的Steve闻言翻了个白眼，随后他就接受到了Thor传来的那个“看在兄弟的份上，就多担待一点吧”的抱歉眼神，所以好脾气的队长沉默着继续战斗装作自己什么都没听见，反正只要他们能打倒Thanos拯救人类一切都好说。

 

“那你的这几个不听话的跟班你打算怎么处理？”Thanos又一次发动了心灵宝石的力量，又是两人中了招开始朝Loki射击。

 

悬浮在Loki身周的以太粒子突然旋转起来，然后分成数股侵入了那几个被控制的英雄的身体里，瞬间他们的身体由实转虚，他们的武器如光幕投影般径直穿过Loki的身体没有造成任何伤害。

 

“怎么处理？就这么处理啊。”Loki的语气在一个严肃的大决战的场合听起来分外地欠揍，仿佛这是又一场他个人成功的恶作剧。

 

于是场面陷入僵持，双方各自扣着最后一颗杀手锏宝石没有发动，而场面上虽然Loki手中的两颗宝石全面碾压Thanos手中的那两颗，但是复仇者们却始终无法对Thanos造成什么实质性的伤害。这其中当然也包括了Thor，或许因为Thor在当前这个世界里万事俱足，所以他也不曾像之前那个副本的世界里那样采用不要命的打法，一旦惜命之后他对Thanos构成的威胁也同样下降了一些档次。

 

“你们以为你们在保护这个世界？错了！！！”久攻不下之后Thanos似乎也丧失了一开始的气定神闲，“如果让你们这些种族继续无节制的索求只会拖垮这个世界，然后让所有生灵无可避免的全部毁灭。为了避免这种无可避免，为了从末日里自救，这个世界的意志让我诞生，它选择了我，所以我是无可避免的。”

 

“有个问题，在我六年前你和我说你家乡那个故事的时候我就一直想问了。”Loki突然一脸的正经，表情就好像他仍是当年阿斯加德课堂上准备向教授提问的年轻二王子，然而以太粒子却迅速膨胀形成一个暗红色的风暴朝着Thanos的方向席卷。“你确定将人口消灭一半是当时拯救你的家乡星球唯一的办法吗？难道不可以——把所有的泰坦们的体形全部缩小一半，这样消耗的星球总资源不也就是一半了吗？”

 

在场的复仇者们只听见一声响指，随后以太粒子从Thanos身上消退重新回到Loki的身边，而原本巨大的Thanos缩小到了和在场其他人同样的尺寸，这一变故让除去Loki外的所有人一瞬间愣在原地。

 

“所以你看，宇宙中的智慧生命大都选择进化成这个尺寸是有原因的。”Loki耸了耸肩用一副事不关己的口吻评论着，丝毫不在乎对面Thanos渐渐扭曲的脸部表情，“在我看来，你们星球上的悲剧大概只是你们那个超巨大化的基因进化方向看似强大其实只是个彻头彻尾的导致种族自我毁灭的致命缺陷罢了。而你却把自身的基因缺陷当成宇宙中的普世价值和绝对真理然后套用在所有其他种族身上，然后自说自话地给自己套上一个悲剧英雄的剧本实则打着‘救世’的旗号到处杀戮。Thanos，如果你真的是无可避免的，那你充其量也只是个无可避免的错误。”

 

“住口！！！！！！！！！！！！！”狂怒让Thanos的面目狰狞扭曲，“我怎么可能是错误！！住口！！给我住口！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

被几句话否定了从一开始至今所有存在意义的Thanos手套上三颗宝石的光芒大作，宇宙里最后一位永恒泰坦同样没有抵挡住银舌头的进攻。

 

17.

 

于是在场的复仇者们得以见证一个无比奇特的现象，在他们眼前，一粒尘埃飘向前又飘回来，在同一段位置的空间内循环往复，就像是卡帧的视频正过来倒过去地反复播放。同样的，也有人注意到Thanos的体型正在原本的尺寸和缩小后的版本之间来回切换。

 

“正小转时是！ Th图逆a心n试os在间！”（小心！是Thanos正在试图逆转时间！）

 

某个英雄注意到了这种现象背后所代表的意义，他试图出言提醒身边的同伴们，然而在他的时间线里顺序说出来的话在别人的耳朵里却变成了乱序的胡言乱语。在一众混乱里只有Thanos的身影渐渐稳定，也只有他的话可以被在场每一个人完整地接收。

 

“我在做的……是对的事……如果放任每一个种族无节制地需索，宇宙的毁灭将无可避免……所以避免这种无可避免……是宇宙交托给我的责任……它需要我……短暂的残忍回忆终有一天会过去，最终每一个幸存者都将因此受益……所以我是……无可避免的！！！”

 

绿色的光芒漫过每个人的视线，在紫色的力量宝石的加成之下，时间宝石覆盖的范围以Thanos为中心不停扩大，现场慢慢出现了一个绿色的龙卷风暴，将所有人卷入其中。

 

Steve一脚踏进了装修复古的大厅，在他对面是风华正茂的Peggy。当他想要伸出手时，却发现Bucky从身后拍了拍自己的肩膀。Natasha觉得自己身处在那所血腥的训练营里，她站在空无一人的房间里，房间的大门正慢慢打开。Natasha几乎是条件反射一样地对进来的人发起了攻击，对方游刃有余地接下了Natasha的攻击，几个回合之后双方因为熟悉感同时住了手，她才发现她刚刚攻击的居然是Clint。Bruce看了一眼眼前的Ultron和Jarvis的计算云，他还是隐约对于Tony的想法不太放心，所以他打算转过身去再劝说一番，却发现周围变成了当初出事的那个实验室。就连身为这场战争的观察员的Ororo也同样没有幸免，上一秒身处埃及的她正准备向Apocalypse发起攻击却发现下一秒自己到了阿卡丽湖的湖底，而身边的Scott正在和Jean还有Logan商量如何从Erik的攻击下拯救人类。因为Thanos发动的这场时间风暴的缘故，这场每一个人都被困进了时间长河的涡流之中，而他们过去生命中的各种时刻以随机的方式在他们身上开始重演。

 

然而，还是有个别的复仇者得以幸免的。

 

“Hel·Ko·Lem·Gul！”凭借着过去上百次副本记忆的洗礼终于勉强记住了这句咒语的Thor好不容易在乱序的时间流里把它完整地念了出来。但是由于他那个半吊子的魔法水平，所以现在的他并不如当年回忆里的Loki那样迅速带着他们俩脱离了时间长河，清醒过来的Thor发现自己趴在河边，身下的时间涡流则不停地试图将他重新再倒卷回去。Thor随后注意到了站在不远处河岸边的Loki，他眼神平静地望着远方。在他身后，宇宙魔方和以太都褪去了它们表面的形态变成了一颗小小的宝石，就连灵魂宝石也离开了Himfices，这三颗无限宝石终于以各自的最本质形状悬浮在了Loki身后。

 

“是Thanos，他把我们所有人都卷进时间裂隙里了。”Thor一边说一边努力地朝岸上爬。

 

“我知道。”Loki的眼神越过Thor看向了远方，Thor这时才发现Thanos站在远方河岸的另一端，而在他举起的手套之上，另外三颗无限宝石熠熠生辉。

 

“我们必须在这里打倒他，要不然他最终会毁了这个世界的。”Thor的战斗意志从未像此刻这样强烈高涨，因为旁人无法体会到这个世界对他来说到底有多珍贵，他已经受够了那些回忆里Loki不可避免的离去和支离破碎的阿斯加德。所以如果Thanos坚信自己无可避免，那就让Thor亲自来上演一次避免给他看看。

 

“喝啊啊啊！！！！！”Thor怒吼一声准备攻向Thanos。

 

“稍等，哥哥。”Loki在Thor起飞前的一刻从身后拉住了他，“我有个更好的办法。”

 

“什么？”Thor转过身，从刚刚开始一直不动声色的Loki勾起一边嘴角笑得魅惑又狡黠，在Thor还在发愣的当下，Loki迅速欺上前来，他张开双臂环住Thor的脖颈，而Thor的记忆终结在Loki微微张开的双唇之上。

 

所有被卷入时间涡流的人们眼前的画面终于在这一刻达成了统一，在在场的每一个人的视野里，在这个关乎整个宇宙存亡的关键时刻，Thor和Loki站在一处荒凉的河岸边紧紧相拥，吻得浑然忘我。

 

无形的命运之力开始跨越一切障碍，突破时间与空间的阻隔，汇聚在这一对绝对适配的周围。终于，借助了六颗无限宝石齐聚的力量还有命运之力的帮助，一个虚幻的Loki身影脱离了他的身体来到了一处虚无的空间，在这个空间的周围目所能及的远方，六颗无限宝石如同六颗点光源一样散发着各自颜色的微光。而在他面前，Thanos恢复了他原本的体型，只不过同Loki一样，他也只是一个虚影，甚至连他手上的无限手套也变成了无用光影的一部分。

 

“我真是没有想到，当初在宇宙边缘随手捡来的无家可归者居然会把我逼到这种地步。只可惜，你的命运也就到此为止了。”在这里，Thanos又取回了他的冷静从容，他望向Loki的眼神里带着惋惜。

 

“也许你说的是对的，我的种族其实灭绝于自身巨型基因造成的过量资源消耗，但是那又如何呢？你的想法也许不错，但我的方法才是最终解方。而且你发现了没有，在这处只能借助六大无限宝石齐聚才能到达的宇宙因果的最底层，你只有你自己，而在单打独斗的情况下，我自身的基因进化缺陷变成了我的优点，而你，本该是你的优点的正常体型却在这里成了致命的缺点。于是你我的命运在这处命运的罅隙里诡异地反转，这就像是来自命运本身的一个无比讽刺的恶作剧，对此你有什么点评吗，恶作剧之神？”

 

Loki没有回答Thanos的问题，他只是张开了双手，之前所有被他消除了的Himfices里的景象出现在这处虚空四周。Loki的眼神一一扫过它们，最终落在了一个位于破旧飞船的画面之上，画面里的Thor狼狈地跪在那里，身上全是各种废旧金属构成的枷锁。

 

“你知道吗，为了应付宇宙里一些的天才和疯子随意更改因果的行为，命运将一切备份下来。而每一次我们一个微小的选择偏差就可能衍生出一个截然不同的世界。”

 

“嗯。”Thanos也同样扫了这些画面一眼，“然而无论命运如何改变，我都必将出现，行我该行之事，因此我才会说，我是不可避免的。”

 

“你看看这个。”Loki迎着Thanos的方向缓缓走上前，他打了个响指将画面中的声音也一并切进这片空间。而画面中那个走投无路的Loki正在说出他人生最后一个谎言。

 

“我，Loki，阿斯加德的王子，奥丁之子，约顿海姆的正统之王，恶作剧之神，在此郑重向您献出——我无限的忠诚。”

 

“看啊，那个我已经证明过了在巨大体型差之下，以一己之力凭着一把小刀挑战你是多么无谋的行为了，看起来真的很傻吧。”

 

Thanos没有回答，然而眼神里的不屑已经足够表达他的立场。在这片虚空中，Loki如画面中那样一步步走向Thanos，那把不起眼的小刀再一次出现在了他的手中。但是就是这样一件毫无杀伤力的武器引来了Thanos惊诧的注目礼，原因是在这样一个连无限手套都无法以实体出现的地方，那把小刀却真实地存在在那里，无比平凡却也无比突兀。

 

“不过也多亏了那个无谋的我，让它记住了你的味道——你在命运轨迹里独有的味道。”

 

Loki低下头做出谦卑的姿势，只是这一次他的自我介绍里又多了一点头衔。

 

“我，Loki，阿斯加德的暗之王，奥丁之子，阿斯加德光之王、雷神Thor合法而命定的神后，约顿海姆的正统之王，恶作剧之神，在此郑重向你介绍——独属于我个人的神器。”

 

Loki同之前那样再度举起刀刺向了Thanos，而不同的是，这一次虚体的Thanos根本挡不住实体的刀，它的刀尖轻易地抵住了Thanos的喉咙。奇妙的能以虚体握住实体的刀的Loki对着Thanos歪过脑袋，他笑得无比开怀。一个与Loki本人类似却更为活泼的声音从刀身里出现，震惊的表情几乎凝固在了Thanos脸上。

 

“嗨，基于你刚刚好像提起了我，所以我觉得我有必要做个自我介绍——”

 

“I am Himfices, Mischief of Fate.”

 

18.

 

“这是……命运的……神器？？”

 

不怪Thanos露出大惊小怪的神色，就连活过了几个宇宙的Grandmaster和Collector也是生平第一次看见可以涉及命运规则的神器。在这一处齐聚了六颗无限原石才能到达的命运最底层，一切规则因为缺乏权限而无法具象化，而Himfices却因为触及命运规则而无碍地存在于此地。

 

“Bingo，所以身为古往今来唯一的命运神器，谨代表本人在此欢迎永恒泰坦光临寒舍。”

 

Himfices的语气俏皮又轻佻，自从Loki回到这个宇宙取回了他遗留其上的那一部分灵魂后又重新对着Himfices进行了一次启灵仪式。新生的神器器灵受原本那一部分Loki的灵魂的影响，染上了很多他的烙印，只不过新生的器灵比起原本的Loki更为活泼，如果硬要从记忆里去搜索的话，它就像是那个十几岁时还无甚忧虑、自由自在的阿斯加德二王子，对此Loki笑了笑之后就坦然地接受了。

 

“因为这世上在Himfices之前从来也没有命运的神器，世人可以触及命运最可能的方法就是集齐六颗无限宝石，再用它们回溯底层命运规则并且修改命运本身。所以你可以用一个响指让世上半数生灵消失却不影响整个宇宙的存续，因为从因果关系的本源上，那一半的生灵和它们之后可能发生的所有牵连被那个响指抹去了。可是命运就是命运，谁能单独修改命运而不付出任何代价呢？”

 

说到这里，Loki的脸上露出戚戚然的表情闭上双眼。

 

“生命、感情、家人、爱人、家园，一切一切你所珍视之物，当你向命运许愿修改他人的因果轨迹，命运则开始一件件向你索取代价，直到你一无所有为止。因此，某种程度上来说，我挺敬佩你的。Thanos，为了这一刻，你是真的一无所有了。”

 

“所以，想必你也能理解，此时此刻一个仍旧拥有一切的你是无法战胜一个一无所有的我的。和你不一样，我再没有什么可以失去的了。”

 

如果不看Loki正用刀抵着Thanos的话，他们之间的对话平静地就像是两位知交好友在某个悠闲午后于某个路边咖啡店闲聊人生一样。

 

“你启动了三颗宝石，我也一样。是的，你有命运神器，哪怕它并不能直接修改命运本身，却也足够影响你我之间的战局。可是我不怕死在这里，而你呢？你的爱人可还在外面等着你呢不是吗？”

 

“我是不会和你拼命的。”

 

“如果不踏过我的尸体，你觉得你能仅凭借一把命运神器夺取另外三颗宝石的控制权许下最终愿望？”

 

“就算我在这个宇宙里踏过了你的尸体那又如何？在无数我不知道的其它地方，你依旧会重复你的命运到达这里，而我却不确定别的Loki和Thor会不会像我们一样幸运。如你所言，你的存在意义本身就像是宇宙的某条纠错因子或是终极毁灭重启计划，这从你诞生伊始就刻印在了你的命运线之上。”

 

因为手持Himfices身处此处，Loki得以窥视无数个世界里Thanos的命运，每一个他都走向了同样毁灭的结局。

 

“你的确是无可避免的。”Loki抬起头直视Thanos的双眼，“如果你生而为Thanos的话。”

 

Himfices被Loki直直地送进了Thanos的头颅，身为虚影的Thanos的确挡不住实体的Himfices，但这并不等于实体的Himfices可以直接杀死虚影的Thanos。Thanos刚刚想要发出嘲笑之声，然而下一刻，Himfices的刀柄上开始发出橙色的光芒。

 

“Himfices存在的意义并不是要直接通过付出代价更改现有的命运，而是找出所有命运可能性的企及，从中筛选出命运可以接受的同时也是我想要的结果。然而在你的命运里，我看不见任何一个可能性，一旦你身为Thanos，这里就是你唯一的果。”

 

橙色的光芒进一步放大，远处支撑此处空间之一的灵魂宝石的投影突然向Himfices射出一道光芒，一块实体化的灵魂宝石出现在了Himfices的刀柄之上。

 

“然而对于你的灵魂来说，Thanos却并不是你唯一的可能性。因为灵魂是个高维的概念，而你我这样的生灵只是高维灵魂在当前世界里的一个投影，在千千万万个其他宇宙里，我们的灵魂可能投射下截然不同的我们，也许在某个没有魔法也没有阿斯加德的世界里，我只是某个戏剧演员，在舞台上体验着他人的人生。所以如果你从一开始就不是Thanos，你的命运也会截然不同，这个世界也就不会逼着你非要走到这一步为止。”

 

时间宝石的投影对着Himfices投下了第二束光芒。被它刺中的Thanos的时间开始倒退，皱纹从他的脸上消去，他渐渐变成了青年的样子，然后是少年，幼年，直至婴儿模样。然而这一切仍未停止，Thanos如同倒退回到母亲的子宫一样一点点退化，他的四肢消失，脏器还原，直至变成一个受精卵。最后在灵魂宝石的照耀之下，它变成了一个光点。

 

失去了投影之后高维的灵魂在低维的Loki眼中变成了一个点，这还是因为他现在掌握了灵魂宝石的权限的原因。不过这对于Loki来说也已经足够了。

 

从现实宝石之上投射过来第三束光芒，它穿过Thanos的灵魂之后倒影出他在无数宇宙里的各个可能性，Loki惊讶地发现其中一个仍旧在他所处的这个宇宙之中，而且就在地球这一颗星球上，这个几乎不可能发生的巧合本身就像是在证明Loki的解法有多么正确一样，重重陷阱迷雾过后，真理本身简单如此却又美不胜收。

 

来自空间宝石的光芒照射到Loki周围，带着他的虚影在地球之上迅速的移动，Loki的眼角扫到了复仇者的那些英雄们，然而他们如今却看不见Loki，所以各自脸上还保持着被Thanos卷入时间涡流的表情。橙色的灵魂宝石照耀着Loki此行的目的地，空间宝石带着他越过整个大西洋来到了北美洲的东岸。纽约这个Loki造访过的城市的轮廓开始出现在他的眼睛里。

 

19.

 

当Loki的身影从东河河面上飞过，他注意到身边的布鲁克林大桥桥顶钢梁之上坐着一个奇怪的穿着红色紧身衣带着头套的家伙，那个人仿佛能看见他一样一路目送Loki*的身影向着更北方而去。而在Loki望向他时，那个家伙伸出一根手指放在自己的嘴唇之上做了个噤声的动作。

 

“闭嘴，Thanos。”Loki觉得自己听见了来自那个红色头套之下两种截然不同的语调，“以及欢迎来到这个世界，Nate。”

 

随着目的地逐渐清晰，Loki发现自己来到纽约威彻斯特一座巨大而豪华的古宅之前，大门之上那个Xavier少年天赋学校的招牌光亮如新。进入大宅之后，无数穿着战斗服的青少年们神色匆匆，他们或多或少都有些奇怪的能力，而他们身上的战斗服的造型对于Loki来说也是似曾相识。

 

“不会这么巧吧。”Loki笑着穿过最后一扇刻着“X”的金属大门，里面刚好就有几个熟人，但是在场没有人注意到周围多了一个人。

 

“Scott，我已经通知全球变种人密切注意这次Thanos入侵事件事态发展了，直到刚刚为止，Ororo那边传回来的消息都是情况尚且稳定，复仇者那边的Thor还有那个几年前来过的Loki一起召唤了瓦尔哈拉。”戴着Cerebro的Charles回头向他的得意门生传达了一下战场信息，“但是我觉得还是不能盲目乐观，因为我刚刚失去了和Ororo的脑波链接，我希望是因为大战造成的信号不稳定而不是其他什么的不可控因素。”

 

“我知道了，教授。”神情严肃的X战警队长点点头后看向身边的队友，“走吧，Logan，Hank已经准备好黑鸟了，X战警准备战斗。”

 

Loki看了看自己手中的灵魂光点，而它的投影指引的最终方向则是Scott的腹部。

 

“反正我已经欠了你一个天大的人情了，所以债多了也就不愁了是吧。”Loki来到Scott的身边，Thanos的灵魂因为和Scott子宫内的那颗刚刚成型的受精卵发生共鸣而闪烁起来。

 

“再帮我一个忙吧Scott，我以后会还的。”Loki在Scott耳边留下了这一句话后轻轻将手中的灵魂贴向Scott的腹部，曾经因为Logan的精子太过活跃而一直无法存活的受精卵在接受了Thanos无比强大的灵魂之后终于稳定下来产生了第一次的细胞分裂。

 

正要离开的Scott突然觉得有什么进入了他的身体连带着他整个人一起往下沉，他腿一软几乎跪倒在Cerebro的走道上，好在身边的Logan及时捞住了他的身体。

 

“你没事吧，瘦子？”Logan的担心溢于言表。

 

借由Logan的帮助稳住身形的Scott奇怪地看了看自己，他也不知道刚刚到底发生了什么事，硬要归咎的话，大概就是一大早的Logan做得实在太狠了。不过他也无法预见本来没课也没任务的上午会出现Thanos入侵这种大事件不是吗，所以通情达理的X战警小队长只是摇了摇头。

 

“我没事，咱们走吧。”

 

至此，这个世界里属于Thanos的命运线一点点散去，代之的是Nathan Summers的命运线，Loki虽然很想留在此处和Scott叙叙旧，但是乘着最后一点六颗宝石的权限都属于他的时间，他还有一点点事要做。

 

蓝色光芒闪过，Loki的虚影来到了泰坦星，在建制完整的银河护卫队帮助下仍旧没有守住时间宝石的一众人有点颓废地坐在原地，突然，Stephen疑惑地抬起头看向一个无人的角落。

 

“虽然目前还是个二流法师，不过看在你才学了这么点时间的份上，天赋倒还不错，居然可以发现我在这里。”

 

“Loki？”Stephen的口吻带着不解的疑惑。

 

“没时间解释了，让其他人不要抵抗，我直接用空间宝石把他们传送回去。”

 

“哦。”Stephen充分发挥了一个魔法师应有的智慧，在短暂地衡量了一下后选择相信了Loki。不是他不启动他的传送把众人先送回去，而是在这个六颗无限宝石全部被激活的当下，整个空间的规则权限全部归于了空间宝石本身，Stephen也不敢随意调用这么远距离的空间传送。

 

“大家先别着急也别抵抗下一个魔法，一切等我们先回地球再说。”

 

在场的众人点点头表示没问题，下一刻蓝色的光芒在他们身上亮起，所有人睁开眼睛时发现自己站在一片草原之上。

 

“这里是……Ca……p？”Tony刚刚想让Friday确定他们的位置，就发现Steve躺在不远处的地上。

 

“To……Stark？”刚刚从那一堆乱序的时间里逃脱出来的Steve看见 Tony的时候觉得恍如隔世，他的脸上露出一丝惆怅，“我……”

 

Tony笑了笑走过去对着地上的Steve伸出手：“至少我们都还活着，是吧？”

 

“是啊。”Steve感慨地笑起来，他握住Tony伸出的手由着他将自己从地上拉起，“还有……之前的事，我很抱歉。”

 

而在他们不远处，Stephen发现了巨大的MK44，里面的Bruce仍旧闭着双眼，所以他上前敲了敲那块挡风镜：“Banner博士？”

 

“Strange博士？”醒来的Bruce看了看四周，除了多了一位原本不在此处的Stephen以外似乎一切还都是瓦坎达的样子。

 

而两位Peter则成了着陆失败的典型案例，连带着的还有人在家中坐，祸从天上来的Sam。似乎是因为大规模传送目标略有重叠的关系，这仨倒霉蛋摔成了一团。和别组的温馨重逢气氛不同，现在Sam正和那位年长的Peter争论到底是谁的屁股压到谁身上了以及Peter到底需不需要减肥的问题。而年轻的那位Peter一度试图调停，却被另两位一人瞪了一眼喊了句“大人吵架小孩子不准插嘴”。

 

随着复仇者们陆续苏醒，终于有人发现了天空中飘浮着的六颗无限宝石，它们渐渐朝着一个方向汇聚。众人跟随着宝石的指引来到了一处空地，在那里，Thor和Loki依旧维持着每位英雄在乱序时间里见到的拥吻姿势。

 

20.

 

“咳……咳咳……”他们当中首先醒过来的是Loki，他后退一步弯下腰剧烈地呛咳着。

 

“Loki……Loki？？你没事吧？”Thor随后醒来，看见Loki的样子后，他急切地上前一步，却被Loki挥了挥手阻止。

 

天空中的宝石汇聚在一起后突然失去了支撑，它们下雨一般落到Loki的掌心里，他踉踉跄跄地走到Stephen面前。

 

“给你。”

 

Stephen反射性地接住了Loki抛过来的东西，他打开手心一看发现是时间宝石和心灵宝石。

 

“那个小女巫的男朋友的事就交给你了，这么简单的时间回溯魔法你应该不至于太糟糕吧。”Loki伸出手指了指正在四周的人群里试图寻找Vision的Wanda。

 

“还有这个，你们几个自己商量着处理吧。”刚刚和Sam达成暂时和解的Peter反手接住了Loki抛来的力量宝石。

 

“然后剩下的是本来就属于阿斯加德的财产，在场的各位没有意见吧。”Loki环视了一下在场的复仇者们，众人皆从他苍白的脸色上看出了此刻的他到底有多么虚弱，然而却没有一个人出声反对，在Steve和Tony同时点头之后，众人默许了这样的宝石分配。

 

“很好。”Himfices出现在Loki的手中，他顺手将灵魂宝石按回了刀柄上的镶座之上。

 

“然后，这两颗你先替我看着，绝对不准给我搞丢。”Loki最后才转身面对Thor，Thor随手接住了空间和现实宝石却不及看上一眼，因为他眼前的Loki的脸色已经难看到了极点。

 

“Lo……Loki……”Thor的声音都抖起来了。

 

“别担心……哥哥。”Loki努力扯了扯嘴角，试图迈开脚步走向Thor的方向，“我……没……”

 

连话都没有说完的Loki直直地倒了下去，Thor本能地接住了弟弟的身体。

 

“Loki？Loki？？你别吓我……别……别吓唬……哥哥……我们好不容易……Loki？？”

 

蓝色的电火花开始在Thor的身上闪烁，察觉问题好像又严重起来的Steve示意众人后退保持距离。

 

“Loki！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

直通天际的狂雷出现在了以Thor和Loki为中心的地区，雷神彻底失控了。

 

“Thor，冷静一点，先停下来！！”

 

Steve抬头看了看满天的乌云，无数闪电从天而降。他试图对着雷电中央的Thor喊话让对方冷静下来，虽然在场没有人搞清楚Thanos到底发生了什么，但Loki既然重新分配了无限宝石的归属而Thanos却没有跳出来反对，那至少说明地球又再度逃过了一截。Steve可不希望在这个即将庆祝胜利的当口所有人反而死于雷劈或者无尽雷雨后引发的大洪水。毕竟他既不是诺亚，方舟反应堆也代替不了方舟。

 

“继续后退，各单位先注意自我保护。”

 

“Bruce，James，我们试试进去阻止他一下。”Tony对着身边的两位同样身着战甲的英雄们提议，毕竟他的战甲有过在Thor的攻击之下无伤且直接能量满格的记录。

 

“稍等一下，先生。”Friday却提出了自己的意见，“核心区域的电压已经超出了我能测量的范围，如果贸然进去的话，我们全部会过载的。”

 

“可我们总不见得眼看着这个雷电范围进一步扩大吧，后面就是瓦坎达的皇城了。”

 

“我想我可以来试一下，只不过我仍旧需要向其他地方倾泻这些能量，抱歉陛下，我可能需要破坏您的领土了。”一直旁观的Ororo再度站了出来，她是在场另一个可以完整操控雷电和天气规则的人。

 

“放手去做吧，女士，只要您能保护瓦坎达的人民，我们将会永远感激您。” T’Challa给了Ororo一个鼓励的眼神。

 

Ororo的眼瞳变为一片纯白，风托起她的身体升向半空，一束闪电脱离Thor身体所在的巨大纯白光柱进入了Ororo体内。然后经由她的转化后劈落在远处的一块空地之上。越来越多的雷电脱离Thor的掌控进入Ororo的身体，然后在远方落下，于是那个膨胀到几乎危急瓦坎达王城的雷电光柱终于得到控制并且进一步减弱。

 

“Ororo，Ororo……”不知道是从哪一个目睹了这一切的瓦坎达战士嘴里开始，众人开始呼喊Ororo的名字，他们用力将手中的长矛击打向大地，一下一下逐渐形成一连串充满力量与节奏的鼓点声。

 

“风暴！！风暴！！风暴女神！！风暴女神！！”比起白色皮肤被北欧人民信仰着的雷神，非洲的瓦坎达人民更愿意信仰属于自己的黑皮肤风暴女神。在震耳欲聋的呼喊声里，雷电光柱终于又缩小到了能让众人看见里面的Thor和Loki的程度。

 

“谁能去阻止一下陛下吗？”Sigurd带着另两位英灵军团的团长终于到达了现场，因为刚刚身处外围战场，他们被卷入时间涡流的时间晚于战场上的众人，这个微妙的时间差也导致他们清醒的时间也比其他人晚了一些。“我们仍旧能感觉到神后陛下的权柄，因此他应该还活着。”

 

“你是在说Thor那个笨蛋连自家弟弟到底挂没挂都没确认就直接崩了吗？”发现事情又再度变得可控并且不是那种无可挽回的后果后Tony又开始吐槽了。

 

“嗯……”Sigurd别过了脸不太想承认自家的陛下其实是个白痴，“去掉你言语中那些不敬的词汇的话，事情的经过大体就是这样。”

 

“先生，中心的电压已经是可以承受范围了。”刚好这时Friday传来了另一个喜讯。

 

“那刚好，咱们就去打醒那个家伙吧。”Tony晃了晃脑袋活动了下各个关节，他身边的另两位也是蓄势待发的样子。“上啊！！”

 

三个机甲一拥而上对着Thor的脑袋就是一顿胖揍：“你给我冷静一点，你家宝贝弟弟还没死呢！！！”

 

“啊？”雷电进一步收缩，众人终于看清了里面哭得满脸眼泪鼻涕的Thor和他怀里动也不动的Loki，因为哭得实在太狠了，临时收住的Thor像是个孩子那样反射性地间隙抽泣。

 

“你倒是先给我检查一下再崩溃啊，他不是还在呼吸嘛！！！”Tony的语气一点都不温柔，要知道地球可是差点因为这种白痴原因毁灭了呢。

 

在Tony的提醒下Thor也发现了，他的确还能感受到链接另一端Loki的存在。

 

“嗯……那，帮帮我……救他……救救他。”Tony从没见过Thor露出如此无助的眼神，所以他叹了口气直接抱起Loki朝瓦坎达的皇宫飞去。

 

而在失去了Thor这个能量源之后，Ororo终于将最后一束闪电扔到了远处，因为他们俩的缘故，整个非洲大陆提前迎来了雨季，就连撒哈拉沙漠之上都迎来了连续长达几天的雷雨。尼罗河刚果河等几条主要干流的水位到达了历史最高值，丰沛的水流直接滋养了所有周围的生命，几个常年为了饮用水而争斗的部落也不约而同地停止了战争。可以说，整个非洲都因为这次的极端异常气候而因祸得福。

 

在处理完最后的闪电之后Ororo的眼瞳逐渐恢复了光彩，她望向身后完整的瓦坎达王城稍稍吐了口气，下一秒，完全脱力的她直直地朝着地面坠落。地面之上，T’Challa越过了所有人一把接住了Ororo。

 

“您没事吧，女士？”一向沉稳的年轻国王脸上有着不曾有过的焦急。

 

“别担心，我是真的没事，只是太累了而已。如果陛下肯提供一间房间让我好好睡一觉的话那就更没事了。”

 

“乐意为您效劳，女士。”

 

“别女士女士的了，叫我Ororo就好。”

 

“那也请叫我T’Challa就好，女——哦不，Ororo。”

 


	15. 后日谈·无限战争1600+1

21.

 

Shuri在看见直接从窗口飞进来的Tony紧急放下手中一个昏迷的男人和紧跟着他飞进来的一脸鼻涕眼泪一看就是病人家属的Thor的时候一度以为事态已经紧急到危急病人的生命了。然而她对着仪器上的数据左看右看，虽然看出了一大堆非人类的数值，基于了解到病人其实是传说中的谎言之神后Shuri觉得都可以理解，只是她唯独看不出他到底是哪里严重到快要挂了。

 

因为Shuri虽然有着医生的实力却缺乏足够的从医经历，所以她这辈子都没见过这种急诊室外完全失控的病人家属到底是什么样子。

 

Thor的确是在看见Loki倒下的那一刻就陷入了全面性的恐慌，其实也并不是像Tony想象的那样Thor在这方面完全是个白痴，看见人倒下去后也不检查一下就急着悲伤。主要是因为那1600次的回忆给Thor留下了一个关于他弟弟的应激反应。在那一个个世界里，Loki总是前一分钟还笑得云淡风轻，然后转身就死在Thor的眼前不留给他一丝挣扎否定的余地。所以当Loki连那句“我没事”都没来得及说完就倒在Thor的面前的时候，他以为这是自己的第1601次。而这个世界是这样美好，一切致命错误都还没铸成，阿斯加德依旧完好而强大，他们对抗Thanos的战争打得有声有色，Loki控制三颗无限宝石表现地游刃有余。眼看着一个最完美的结局即将呈现在Thor的眼前了，可在他即将握住自己的完美结尾前一瞬Loki却倒下了，于是无法接受这种功亏一篑的巨大落差的Thor在经历了如同前1600次噩梦现场重演后直接忽略了一切证据轻易地崩溃了。

 

“救救他，你要我做什么都可以。”Thor带着哭腔一遍遍对着Shuri重复着，发现Loki仍旧活着后Thor的情绪稍稍稳定了一些，但他一动不动躺在那里的样子依旧让Thor忐忑不已。

 

“不是我不想救。”Shuri一脸难色地盯着光幕上的数据，“但他现在的情况，假设以人类做比方，大概就是连续地干了几天几夜的活体力精力彻底透支后直接睡着了的状态，除了不要打扰他让他好好休息外我实在想不出别的治疗建议了。”

 

“如果硬要说他身上有什么异常的话——”Shuri盯着屏幕上一段波形信号，她将之分离开来后出现了一大两小三段信号，“他好像是怀孕了，不出意外的话，应该是双胞胎。”

 

“啊？？？？”

 

Tony看了一眼因为巨大的悲喜交织完全情绪过载然后傻在那里的Thor，他叹了口气翻了个白眼后在复仇者的内部频道里直接通报了一下。

 

“没事了，Loki只是因为怀孕又过度使用能力魔法啥的总之目前需要好好休息，看在大家都没事的份上，就别在意Thor的准爸爸焦虑引发的刚刚那一串状况了。”

 

“那他下次最好回到阿斯加德再引发准爸爸焦虑，在这里多来上几次地球就真的毁灭了。”这一连串的状况实在太戏剧性，就连Steve都忍不住紧跟着Tony的话吐了个槽。

 

随后的一段时间，Thor就像是只孵蛋母鸡一样守着Loki寸步不离，脸上一直挂着让人怀疑他智商的傻笑。这种情况一直持续到三天之后Loki睡醒睁开眼睛，一向有起床气的Loki还没清醒就被Thor直接一个熊抱而一脸的懵逼。

 

“呜呜呜Loki，太好了，你终于醒了，我好担心啊啊啊……但是我也好开心啊，我要重新做爸爸了，你也是爸爸了哈哈。”

 

“什么乱七八糟的？”对于Thor那一串又哭又笑的胡言乱语Loki直接表示完全没有听懂。

 

“简单来说就是你怀孕了，恭喜你。”得知Loki苏醒后复仇者们纷纷聚集到这间房间里，走在第一个的Tony简明扼要地给出了重点。“虽然有点打搅你们一家四口的温馨团聚时间，但是有件事情必须提前确定一下。”

 

在Tony身后鱼贯进来了一整队的复仇者成员，随后是来自神盾局和神击局的代表，再后面跟着的是一个穿着中山装的中国男人，那人进门后对着Thor和Loki行了个标准的古礼。

 

“鄙人隶属神矛局，奉大罗天上仙道德天尊御令前来，两位异神冕下万福。”

 

对于和阿斯加德和奥林匹斯同等级存在的大罗天，即使是Thor多少也有点了解，他和Loki向这位使者点了点头表示回应。

 

但这还不算完，人类大大小小的政体联盟的代表也跟着涌了进来，这还不包括之前就已经在场的政体领袖比如T’Challa之类的。在最后的则是Ororo，她进来时说自己这一次取得了X战警还有兄弟会的双重授权，发言将代表全球变种人的立场。

 

于是在现场凑齐了一个足以决定地球存亡的阵容之后，还是Tony率先打破了沉默。

 

“Loki，虽然在病人康复期间就将他强制拖进这种严肃会议有点不符人道，但真相对于在座的每一个人都太重要了。鉴于你是最后一个完整接触六颗无限宝石的人，我们都想知道的是——Thanos现在到底如何了？”

 

“哟……原来你们都不知道啊~”Loki的手指轻轻敲打着嘴唇，脸上的表情似笑非笑，捉狭的目光扫过在场众人，“可我也不想告诉你们呢~”

 

“你在说什么，是想就这么愚弄我们吗？！！” 在其他人还没说什么的时候，某个在场的政体联盟代表先发出了质疑，似乎是平常在人类社会里颐指气使惯了，他的语气里不自觉地带出了一丝上位者的傲慢。

 

“注意你的言辞。”Loki刚想让这位许久没有沐浴过神恩的家伙尝尝银舌头的威力却被身边的Thor抢先了一步，雷神的眼睛里蓝色的电火花不停闪烁，而看见这超自然的一幕的人类才突然意识到自己并非在某个国际会议的场合，他对面的也不是什么普通人。

 

“你现在面对的是阿斯加德的暗之神王，也是我的神后，你是觉得你有资格代表整个地球挑战阿斯加德吗？”Thor都没意识到他现在的外交辞令说得多么溜，Loki在心里偷偷给他喝了个彩。

 

“喂喂，冷静点老兄，我们没有质疑Loki的意思。”Tony赶紧出来安抚了一下Thor，然后又转过头去指着刚刚那个笨蛋劈头盖脸地一顿数落，他才不在乎那家伙其实是哪国的部长呢。“你个白痴，你是想激怒孕期Omega的Alpha好让地球面临全球雷暴洪水还有暴风雨的结果吗？你那个国家的平均海拔还不到十米，你打算用一句话让你的祖国亡国吗？”

 

“我们非常感谢你在这场战役里的帮助。”Steve看了Thor一眼后小心地选择措辞，“但是因为Thanos在瓦坎达造成了一个非常大的时间风暴，而所有被卷入的人最后看见的都是你们俩亲吻的画面却不知道Thanos到底如何了，所以我们才想要确认一下。”

 

“你们这些人类无聊的好奇心啊。”Loki托着下巴思考了一会，“既然你们想要我开口，那就是在向神请求神谕。那么，就按照正确的规则，一个月后在纽约为我举行一场盛大而公开的祭祀典礼，然后我就会回答你们的问题了。”

 

22.

 

“所以你们真的打算给那个家伙办什么祭祀典礼？？”在一间汇聚着复仇者的会议室里，Natasha一边来回踱步一边提问。

 

“不然呢，你看看Thor现在这副寸步不离谁敢靠近Loki一步就翻脸的架势，我们连找他私下谈谈的机会都没有。Alpha们在得知Omega怀孕后的保护欲都这么恐怖吗？”Tony脚翘在会议桌上，眼前浏览的似乎却不是和讨论主题有关的内容。

 

“我怎么知道，你才是Omega不是吗，你给自己找个Alpha试试不就好了。”Sam发挥不怕死的精神吐槽了一句，惹来了Tony的一个白眼。

 

“难道我们真的要订一个这么不靠谱的计划吗？在纽约市中心找一群少女穿着白裙子头戴橄榄叶，在车水马龙和群众围观里拿个火炬从摩天楼幕墙玻璃上接火种吗？”在Thanos事件后赶来的Clint对着天花板想象了一下这个场面的违和感。

 

“你说的那个是奥运会的圣火取火仪式，那是源于奥林匹斯神系的祭祀典礼，和阿斯加德没有关系。”Bruce语气平淡地否定了Clint的胡诌。

 

“那阿斯加德的要怎么弄，谁能去Thor那问问他家Omega到底要啥吗？”James这种现代美国军人很难理解神要的古典祭祀的那一套。

 

“问过了，Thor说他也不知道。”Steve一语截断了其他人的念想。

 

这时候一直乖乖坐在一边补作业的Peter弱弱地举起了一只小爪子。

 

“作业有什么问题吗，Kid？”复仇者里几位高智商的前辈投来了关爱的眼神，准备用他们加起来超过一打的博士学位碾压美国高中的白痴课后练习。

 

“请问，所谓祭祀典礼的定义到底是什么？”

 

“祭祀行为，是源自于信仰的一种人类活动。”Stephen作为在座在唯心主义上最有发言权的法师，开始耐心地为Peter讲解，“人类通过执行一系列接近神灵所带规则的活动来取悦规则化身的神灵，并试图在双方之间建立沟通来达到净化自身或是祈求神谕指引等等目的。”

 

“所以就用战斗来取悦战神，用辩论来取悦智慧女神？”Peter不愧是个聪明的孩子，一下就明白了Stephen的重点。

 

“等一下，Loki是什么神来着？”Tony似乎突然抓住了灵感的尾巴。

 

“谎言和恶作剧之神啊。”Bruce理所当然地回答。

 

“我知道了！！！”Tony用拳头击打了一下手掌以示兴奋之情，他笑着摸了摸Peter的头留下句称赞的话后一溜烟出了会议室不见人影。

 

“干得好，Kid。”虽然被Stark先生表扬了是件高兴的事，但是Peter摸了摸脑袋也不知道刚刚自己到底做对了什么。

 

一个月后，纽约复仇者总部——

 

之前瓦坎达的那个阵仗再次在Stark大楼里重现，只不过这次出席会议的人的层级更高，比如X战警的代表就由副队长Ororo变成了队长Scott。顺带一提，这是会议前Loki唯一要求的强制与会者名额。

 

当Scott拿着那张落款由Loki亲自签名的邀请函带着包括Logan和Hank几个在内的X战警到达会议室楼层时，Loki和Thor正好从走廊那一边的电梯里出来。本来Thor以为Loki又会像之前几天在这里碰见其他的复联众那样对于对方采取无视的态度，然而这一次，Loki一反常态地迎了上去。

 

Scott看见当年那位入侵纽约的邪神、这次Thanos事件传说中的核心人物朝着自己走过来的时候内心升起了一丝疑惑，不过基于他良好的教养，Scott还是对着对方伸出了手。

 

“你好，我是——”Scott的话还没说完，Loki就握住了他的手。

 

“你好，Scott。”

 

“我们认识吗？”虽然听说过邪神的威名，Scott怎么看对方的笑容都算得上真诚，但Loki那个自来熟的态度让Scott情不自禁地想确认一下。

 

“我们不认识吗？”可惜Loki没有正面回答Scott的问题。所以从进入会议室开始，Scott的关注焦点就一直落在了对方身上。

 

“我可事先声明，若是祭祀仪式不让我满意的话，我可是同样不会开口的。”落座后的Loki对着对面信心满满的Tony先来了这么一句。

 

“放心吧，这一次绝对堪称人类史上最强祭祀。”Tony打了个响指，Friday同时向会议室内投放了多个屏幕，其中有美国各大电视频道，也有Friday独家的视角。Tony随意将一个画面的声音切近了会议室内。

 

“全美国的观众们你们好，这里是CNN位于纽约第五大道的入口处现场，请各位看一下我身后无边无际的等候人群，这些人都是来等待全球史无前例的一次最大规模的商业促销活动的。这次被称为‘Lokeday狂欢’的促销活动将在纽约曼哈顿中心举行，所有你能例举出来的各大时尚品牌，全球顶尖的奢侈品位于此处的门店将进行为期24小时的全场至少一折活动。从价值数百美金的衬衫内衣到数万美金的珠宝皮包手表等等，全部都将以原价的一折甚至更低价格对外出售。”

 

“是的，这一场活动的全程将由各大媒体全程直播来确保真实性。这场在全球宣传了一个月的时尚界狂欢盛典经历了一开始的各方质疑到众位顶级时尚品牌CEO亲自现身确认作保到如今终于迎来了开幕的倒计时。为了这一次活动，成千上万人不远万里飞越半个地球达到了此处。纽约警方已经事先清空了包括第五大道，麦迪逊大道在内的曼哈顿市区内多条购物街。等到待会时间到达九点的时候这些人群就会涌进这些街道里各处的精品店里开启这次狂欢活动。警方估计这次活动人群的疯狂和失控程度将远超美国历史上任何一次群众聚集活动。为了防止可能的踩踏和暴力事件，纽约警方透露他们已经从周围各州调集了增援警力来支援现场的秩序维护。所以现在请全美的观众朋友同我们一起见证这一历史性时刻的到来。”

 

“商场打折？？？”作为一个依然和时代脱节的人，Steve望向Tony露出不解的眼神。

 

“有点意思。”倒是Loki赞赏地点了点头，“真相恐怕不止打折那么简单吧？”

 

23.

 

“是的，请容我和各位介绍一下。”此时会议室里走进来一位西装革履的人类，“我叫Bernard Arnault，是LVMH集团的CEO，我们集团旗下的品牌包括了LV，Fendi，RIMOWA，Guerlain，Bvlgari等等，它们全部都会参与这一次的祭祀活动。”

 

“为什么奢侈品打折就是祭祀活动？照你这样说的话，岂不是以前每一个黑色星期五我们都在祭祀了？”

 

“我同意您的观点，Romanoff女士，之所以这一次可以不同以往的黑色星期五而被称为祭祀活动的原因在于——所有参与这一场活动的商家们在活动期间售卖的产品都是‘假货’，也就是坊间俗称的‘山寨货’。”CEO用双手比了个引号。

 

“但是与普通山寨货不同的是，这一批山寨货在出厂前全部在各个品牌的内部都留下了正规的产品编号，除了使用的材质和生产商和其他正品货不同以外，这一批货物所有的认证都和官方版本一模一样。也就是说，顾客们拿着这一次买到的商品到全球任何一家品牌店去验证都会得出一个正品的结论。而同样为了避免欺诈消费者，这一批货品也全部以真正符合他们身份和成本的价格对外销售，这也就是为什么这一次的折扣会从一折开始，部分产品甚至会低到原价1%的原因。对于这批货品，时尚界给了它们一个地下的称号：祭品限量版。”

 

当这位时尚界巨头的解说告一段落，时间刚好九点整，画面里无数疯狂的人群从各个商业街打开的入口里涌入，一路狂奔至自己心仪的品牌店铺开始抢购，他们脸上的狂热欣喜丝毫不下于其他全球著名的宗教朝圣活动里虔信徒们的表现。

 

“呵呵哈哈哈哈。”Loki一边仰天大笑一边拍手鼓掌，“很好，非常好，是真货却也是假货，人们满心以为自己占了天大的便宜事实却是整个时尚界联手开下的天大玩笑，这个谎言与恶作剧我很喜欢。”

 

“您能满意就好了，冕下。”Tony依旧操着蹩脚的英式英语装模作样地表示谦恭，然而眼神里的骄傲却又毫不掩饰。

 

“我要是有朝一日打算在地球传教的话，一定选你当我的教宗。”Loki走到Tony的面前半是认真半是调侃地提议，“就叫你St. Anthony如何？”

 

“只可惜，我此生的信仰已经交托给科学了，冕下。”Tony毫不留情地拒绝了。

 

“那真是太可惜了。”Loki耸耸肩表示遗憾，然后他转过身面对整个会议室的所有人，“既然祭祀仪式我很满意，那么现在就是神谕时间了，你们想知道Thanos怎么样了？”

 

所有人屏息凝神等待着Loki的答案，虽然Thanos在这一个月里都没有出现，可是难保他不是躲在某处休养生息准备卷土重来。此时Loki突然伸出手指向了会议室的角落，所有人顺着他的指向看向了坐在那里的Scott。

 

“带他去做个全身检查。” Loki开口说的却是不相干的话。

 

突然被点到名的Scott有点懵，从刚刚Loki诡异的自来熟打招呼起Scott就有点介意，或者说从他听说Loki事先指定了他必须参加这次会议开始就觉得很奇怪了。

 

“请问我们问的Thanos的下落和我有关系吗？”Scott站起身看着会议桌另一边的Loki。

 

“神谕本来就是玄妙深奥的，对于你们的提问我已经做出了解答，剩下的部分就等着你们自己解开了。”

 

会议室里的众人开始窃窃私语起来，然而在信息如此匮乏的状态下，众人也讨论不出什么实际结果，最后一会议室里的人还是将目光投向了Scott。

 

“要不就先检查一下再说？”某个人类代表说出了众人的结论。

 

“在这里？”Scott的语气里有些犹豫，“恕我无法在复仇者的总部——”

 

“我代表复仇者承诺不会留下任何你的检查参数和样本，我们仅仅需要知道这次检查的结果，你可以派你的人全程参与监督。”Steve口气坚定地打断了Scott的话，在得到这边的队长的保证之后，Scott终于点头和Hank以及Bruce一起进了楼下的医疗室。

 

检查进行地相当迅速，毕竟Hank加上Bruce两人已经称得上智冠全球了。所以当Hank脸色凝重地拿着报告回来时Scott以为是自己身上出了什么大事了。

 

“奇怪。”Hank停顿了半天，眼神反反复复地扫过那几页的报告，最后还是决定相信科学给出了自己的结论，“你怀孕了，Scott。”

 

“我好像记得……Summers队长你是分化成Omega的是吧。”Steve回想了一下他掌握的情报，“Omega怀孕有什么奇怪的？”

 

“不，六年前我就已经给他确认过了，由于Logan的自愈因子的超强活性，理论上来说，他和Logan之间不可能有孩子的。除非——”

 

本来别的事都完全不过脑子的Logan这一刻突然心领神会，他一脸难以置信又难掩哀伤地转过头看向Scott：“瘦子……你居然……”

 

“你瞎想什么呢，我没有！！”眼看着Logan已经沮丧地头上的“猫耳”都要塌下去了，Scott顾不上场合地解释起来。

 

“除非有个无比强大的灵魂能稳住那个结构不稳定的受精卵并让它重新达到生存分裂所需的平衡状态。”一直沉默的Loki突然接过了Hank的话。

 

“灵魂？”Bruce突然受到了启发，他转向Logan和Scott，语气无比严肃，“Thanos事件发生的那一天，你们做了没有？”

 

在如此正式的场合被直接问到房事问题的Scott瞬间耳根通红，而Logan却一脸骄傲地点头承认：“当然做了啊。”

 

“不会吧？”Tony也回过味来Bruce到底在问什么了，“你是说Thanos现在在他肚子里？Loki他怎么做到的？”

 

“如果有灵魂宝石又同时掌握了灵魂规则的话……”Stephen回忆着看过的魔法文献里的记载，“理论上来说，他的确可以将Thanos还原成灵魂状态。但灵魂在现世的存在需要投影，每一个灵魂的投影是不同的，Thanos的灵魂自然也就只能投影出另一个Thanos啊，一个永恒泰坦能在变种人的子宫里存活吗？”

 

Stephen这番话后变种人那边彻底紧张起来了，Hank又拿起那份报告一阵猛翻，但上面除了显示Scott怀孕了以外没有任何异常。

 

“不对啊，那天早上他们俩做完后Scott子宫里应该就是他和Logan的基因结合出来的受精卵啊，这在客观上已经定性成为变种人的生命会因为一个灵魂而彻底改变基因结构吗？”Hank一脸难以置信。

 

“不会，这个受精卵只会排斥这个灵魂，因为它不是这个灵魂的正确投——”Stephen说到这里的时候自己突然卡住了，然后他也露出了那种难以置信的表情转向了Loki，“难道Thanos的灵魂在我们的宇宙里可以有不止一种投影方式？”

 

“Bingo。”已经进入了看戏模式观赏地球上最顶尖的几颗大脑现场解出他的神谕的Loki笑着打了个响指，“这就是你们要问的结果了。”

 

“我听不懂你们这些弯弯绕绕的，但我只有一个疑问。”此时Logan绕过周围的人朝向Loki走去，“那个孩子，我不管他是Thanos还是什么的，他会不会给Scott还有整个变种人族群带来危险？”

 

Logan才不在乎这个其他人怎么想，如果那个孩子会让Scott和他的种族付出代价，那么Logan一定会杀死这个孩子，哪怕他立即在哪里复活成Thanos然后重新进攻地球都无所谓，要是复仇者们搞不定他，X战警可以再打一次。

 

“放心，既然他已经是一个变种人了，那么他就自然不是Thanos了。”Loki一反常态地耐心解释起来，“这同任何人正常的怀孕生下的孩子都是一样的，唯一不同的是你们明确地知道自己孩子的“前世”是哪个人。至于他将来长成什么样，那就要靠你们好好教育了。”

 

“所以……世间从此再无Thanos了？”Steve努力凭着他的理解将事情概括出一个对在座都有帮助的结论。

 

“没错，因此从现在开始，你们这些蝼蚁们给我好好谨记，对于你们目所能及的每一个生灵，我救了其中一半的性命，好好地记住你们的救世主的名，吾名为Loki，来自阿斯加德。”Loki仰起脖颈，带着他初见神盾的Fury时所持的傲慢头也不回地离开了会议室，Thor立马起身亦步亦趋地跟在后面，那小心的姿态活脱脱像个跟班，然而整间会议室里所有人看那个背影的眼神都不再一样了。

 

“于是……从此邪神变成了救世主了吗？”会议室里某人的提问还有点不确定。

 

“如果你找不到一个比他救过更多生灵的存在的话，那么我恐怕这个答案是肯定的。”Tony微笑地看着会议室投影画面里疯狂抢购的人群，“现在，各位谁有兴趣参加一下为救世主举办的祭祀活动？我这辈子还没穿过山寨版的Armani呢，想必那一定很有意思吧。”

 

在旧神的躯壳之内，新神蜕变而生，整座城市以狂欢作为他的祭典。

 

这里依然是纽约，什么光怪陆离的故事还是都可以在这里发生。


	16. Fimbul-vetr Rósa

**番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 1**

 

Fandral不喜欢夜深人静一个人的时候。

 

通常来讲，阿斯加德艳事无数的风流贵公子很少能有夜深人静却还一个人的时候。但是很偶尔的，老马也有失蹄的可能性，有时候Fandral会心不在焉地搞砸或者单纯他的热情在这一次退烧地特别快，所以偶尔会留下他一个人在夜里躺在巨大空旷的房间里胡思乱想。

 

而这种胡思乱想无一例外地都会导向一个问题——

 

 _如果阿斯加德从来没有Loki_ _的话，我的生命历程是否会截然不同。_

阿斯加德的习武场，那一年，Fandral六岁半。

 

“Fandral少爷，挥剑就是挥剑，不要加上那些无谓的剑花，那只会给你的敌人多余的喘息机会。”

 

阿斯加德传奇战士出身的教官的教导并没有因为对象是一群孩子而有丝毫放松。他教导给这群孩子的是最基本的战斗技术，也是对待战斗的最根本态度。战士不需要考虑那些花里胡哨的东西，他们只需要用最简单的方式最快的速度给敌人最大的打击，这是在阿斯加德奉为圭臬的战士哲学，也是它得以在九界为尊的根本法则。

 

可是六岁半的Fandral不以为然，他觉得战士不该这么无情。这世间小到花草树木鸟兽鱼虫这些微不足道的小生命，大到星辰国度宇宙诸神这些亘古存在的伟大永恒，每一个存在都是如此美丽而有其独有的灵性。但在阿斯加德的战士哲学里，他们却把这每一个的独一无二肢解成一堆弱点部位与长处的组合，最后一招一式都简化为规避对方的长处攻击对方的弱点以求最短时间内毙命。

 

这不但毫无美感而且对生命本身缺乏尊重，所以Fandral执着地在他的挥砍里加上半圈的回旋，那是他在顺从风的线索去捕捉对手的轨迹，也是他结束对方生命前给予对手的挽歌和祭典，Fandral坚持这一点，而无论教官如何呵斥，他依旧充耳不闻。

 

“今天的练习就到这里了，明天会有一名新的练习生加入，那么Fandral少爷，你就不再是班里最小的一个了，我希望你今天回去好好记住我教导的东西，务必给新人做出一个成功的表率，最好不要一上来就输给新同学。”

 

教官冷冷地宣布了明天的计划之后就结束了这一堂课。

 

“Fandral，你就不能听听教官说的吗，对着目标直接砍断脖子就可以了，绕什么绕呢？”Volstagg无法理解Fandral到底在坚持什么，Fandral觉得自己也没法解释到让对方明白，他的坚持也许整个阿斯加德都不会有人明白了，但那又如何呢？他做不到他们要的那种无情的处决式的杀戮，无论他们怎么逼他都是一样。

 

于是第二天Fandral做好了自己在新同学面前依旧被教官批驳地体无完肤的准备去了练功场，然后发现他的新同学是Loki。而刚满六岁的Loki连那把单手剑都有点举不起来，比起剑都举不好的Loki，喜欢多挽一个剑花的Fandral看起来就正常了很多。于是从Loki学剑的第一天开始，再没有人呵斥Fandral是如何专注于琢磨属于他自己的武技风格了，无论是教官还是Volstagg口中挞伐的对象都成了Loki。

 

八岁那年，文学教授布置的作业是写下“我长大了想干什么”并在课堂上演讲。阿斯加德的文学老师的启蒙教育看起来与中庭上的一样无聊，而这些学生的作文也同样没跳出那种朝着光荣职业前进的框架。只不过一改地球上的孩子们那些我想成为宇航员科学家之类的标准答案，阿斯加德的标准答案则是另一个。

 

Volstagg打头，他的的作文题目是《我想成为阿斯加德最强大的战士》；紧接着的是Hogun的《做一名合格的将军》；然后是Sif，她取的题目叫《我憧憬的未来：阿斯加德第一女战士》；Thor的当然是最精彩的，Volstagg在Thor演说完后手拍的不知有多么激动，他的《我将是九界最强的战士之王》得到了最高分。再然后轮到Fandral，他有些犹豫地看了看自己写的东西，却依然站到讲台上读了起来。

 

“我的梦想是成为一名吟游诗人，游走于九界各处，欣赏世界的美丽，歌颂一切可歌颂之事。”

 

刚刚被Thor炒热的场子瞬间冷了下来，Thor皱起了眉头，Hogun端正了坐姿，Sif不解地歪过头，Volstagg开始嚷嚷“吟游诗人是什么鬼东西？”果然，阿斯加德不会明白Fandral的坚持，Fandral在失去朋友的理解和失去人生的追求之间来回摇摆，直到Loki仰着脖子走到台前，以一副不屑的姿态打开自己的文章。

 

“我，Loki，注定会成为九界最强大的法师，将所有愚蠢的战士全部踩在脚下。”于是所有人又将他们的矛头对准了Loki。

 

十五岁，武术教官让他们选定属于自己的武器和一生主修的战斗风格。Fandral这时已经明白虽然他无法讨好阿斯加德，却有另一个人更擅长于激怒它。

 

“你不再多想想吗？你选这个，Thor显然会失望的。”Fandral看着被Loki握在手里的那把普普通通的侏儒瑟银匕首，不论如何，他也是阿斯加德的二王子，而王子殿下的终身武器不该是一把握柄处缺了角的侏儒量产货。

 

“你以为假如我选择去迎合阿斯加德的口味，那些人就会因此而高看我一眼吗？”十五岁的Loki脸上的桀骜不驯让Fandral片刻失神。

 

于是教官带着他们来到战士的圣殿，让每个孩子在古老的圣灵的见证下确认陪伴自己终生的武器。想成为战士之王的Thor举着他的由一颗恒星打造的战锤让圣殿光芒四射，Volstagg的战斧同样得到了前辈们的祝福，Hogun的流星锤来源于他的族人代代相传的传统武技，Sif在长剑的映衬下显得英武而动人。圣殿一次又一次地肯定了这几位阿斯加德未来栋梁对于战技和武器的理解和选择，直到Fandral走到圣灵们面前抖开了包裹他的武器的绸布，取出一把仪式感远大于杀伤力的细剑。

 

“吾誓以手中剑锋描绘世间一切美好，若它必须结果敌人的生命，愿它能赐予对方宁静而美丽的死亡。”

 

**番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 2**

 

五十岁，Fandral用手中的剑柄架住Sif砍过来的剑刃，细剑柔韧的剑身在他的发力之下绕着Sif手中长剑的剑身旋转，剑锋划过半个圆弧直袭对手的手腕。Sif被迫放弃进攻的姿态准备撤剑防守，而此时Fandral却一改谨慎的姿态，剑柄贴着Sif撤剑的轨迹直直向前，直到她的剑刃卡进了Fandral的剑柄护手的装饰中间，Fandral抓住Sif这个破绽顺势爆发了他在战斗中积蓄的所有力量。他手腕一扭再一挑使Sif再无法持稳手中的剑，脱手的长剑在空中翻腾了数圈之后落下，剑尖插在Fandral身后练功场的土地上，而此时Fandral的细剑的剑尖已经顶在了Sif的咽喉之上。

 

“承让了。”Fandral只将那个威胁的动作维持了一瞬就后退撤剑，他翻过手腕顺势又撩了个剑花后将手中细剑还剑入鞘。此时他才有时间环顾练功场上其他几位对战练习的战况。

 

Thor和Hogun进行了一场不对称的战锤对攻，无论是手中武器的质量还是本身的力量双方都不在一个数量级上。所以在Thor的一连串猛攻之后，Hogun终于一屁股坐到了地上宣告了他那谁都不会意外的失败。

 

于是全场的目光聚焦到剩下那个战场的胜负之上，Volstagg把斧头舞得虎虎生风一击击朝着Loki攻去。Loki左躲右闪显得险象环生，Volstagg眼看着就要拿下这个可恶的对手后不停地催发着自己的力量把斧头挥得更勤了。

 

一旁观战的Thor因为担心而眉头紧锁，却因为尊重神圣的战斗规则没有插手，Fandral看见他屏住呼吸握紧了战锤。然而这些人里只有Fandral知道，其实整场战斗早就已经在Loki的掌握里了。因为五十岁的他们还没有足够的战斗眼光，于是习惯用自己代入整场战斗，在场的Thor、Hogun、Volstagg和Sif走的都是力量战士的路线，他们将自己代入Loki的处境后都得出了一个Loki已经回天无力的判断。而几人内只有同Loki一样走敏捷战士路线的Fandral知道，其实比赛早就进入了残局阶段。以Fandral代入自身的格斗技巧来看，就刚刚那点时间Volstagg已经至少露出过三次致命破绽了，而Loki的战斗风格比起Fandral来只会更加激进而大胆，他能看见和抓住的破绽必定也更多，毕竟细剑好歹还是长兵器，短匕就真的就只能兵行险招出其不意了。Fandral相信，Loki之所以现在还没出手只不过是在玩猫逗耗子的游戏。Loki在玩弄Volstagg，先给对手虚妄的获胜希望，让Volstagg满心欢喜，再于希望最大的那一刻将这些全部夺走，Fandral在犹豫自己是否需要提醒一下Volstagg以免待会他输得太难看。

 

“畏畏缩缩的家伙，看招！！”以为胜利在握的Volstagg空门大开地朝着Loki攻去。

 

Fandral看见Loki勾起一侧嘴角，然后鬼魅般迎着Volstagg进攻的死角突进，他一矮身错过Volstagg的身体直接来到他的后方，手中的匕首随着身体摆动的弧度从Volstagg胸甲的背后的接缝处插入后一路滑动，在匕首刀尖挑过铠甲连接件时发出刺耳的声响。

 

意识到情况不对的Volstagg试图转身，然而他的速度哪里及得上Loki，Fandral眼看着Loki像是顶级的铠甲工匠那样从Volstagg身上沿着他的铠甲的整个拼合轨迹一路运刀。而急迫的Volstagg就像是只原地转圈想咬住自己尾巴的狗。

 

Loki脸上的笑容愈见明显，现在连Thor他们几个都开始回味过来其实Loki早就赢了。但是Loki却依旧不肯递出最后一击，直到他的刀滑过一圈之后又回到最初切入的那一点，最后一个连接件被挑断的铠甲分崩离析成为一片片碎片由Volstagg身上掉落，剩下一个穿着内衣一脸悲愤的战士举着自己的斧子原地定格，因为Loki顺手将匕首架到了Volstagg的脖子上。

 

“你在戏耍我？！！这种卑鄙的胜利手段——”愤怒让Volstagg脸色通红，他咬牙切齿的控诉却被Loki轻描淡写的语气打断了。

 

“这世上哪里来的卑鄙的胜利？有的只是无能又呱噪的失败者罢了。”

 

“够了！！”一直在一旁沉默观战的教官终于出言呵斥了Loki。他当然是场上第一个看出Loki早就赢了的人，毕竟在传奇战士的眼里场上的切磋最多只能叫做小孩打架，他虽然不喜欢Loki那种风格，却还是选择尊重一路保持沉默，直到此刻Loki在获胜后出言羞辱他的对手。

 

“学会尊重你的对手也是战士的必修课之一。”教官用寥寥几个字给这场胜负定了性。

 

然而Loki却没有低头受教的样子，他仰起脖子直视着教官。刚刚脱离儿童期进入少年期的Loki身体虽然已经开始抽条，但却远达不到教官的体型，在Fandral的眼里，眼前的场面犹如稚鸟试图挑战巨鹰。

 

“请问，我为什么要尊重一个不值得我尊重的人？”

 

“为什么？”Loki的桀骜不驯彻底激怒了教官，他猛地起身从一旁随手拎起一把练习用的单手剑，一剑封住了Loki所有的进攻路线。

 

“即使身为强者，每一场战斗依旧全力以赴。”Loki试图后退躲避，然而教官第二剑封住了他所有可能的退路。

 

“不要戏耍你的对手，给予每一个敢于战斗的勇士一个配得上他勇气的结局。”无可进攻又不能后退的Loki只能做出最糟糕的选择，用手中匕首格挡教官的长剑。

 

“战士可以悲惨地战死，却不能活着被羞辱。”两柄武器交击的一瞬，巨大的力量差让Loki手中的匕首直接脱手飞出，“笃”地一声插入一旁的木桩里。

 

“这就叫做尊重，现在懂了吗，二王子殿下。”教官收剑转身，将手中长剑重新放回武器架上后直接宣布了下课。

 

“哼，卑鄙的人就是卑鄙，永远不懂什么才是战士的荣耀。”在教官离开后Volstagg恨恨地说。

 

而Loki也不说话，他默默从木桩里拔出了自己的匕首确认了一下它没有被损坏后环顾了一下周围的人的眼神，除了Fandral面无表情显得茫然，Thor皱着眉头不知所措外剩下全部都是鄙夷的眼光。

 

“那么你呢，你也觉得我这么做很卑鄙吗？”Loki抬起眼光对上Thor。

 

“我……这……”Thor看看Loki又看看他已经气炸了的朋友，不知如何是好。

 

“哼。”Loki等了五秒之后就扯起嘴角轻哼一声，他转身直接离开了练功场，不顾Thor在身后不停地叫他的名字。

 

Fandral越过众人看着Loki离开的背影，刚好一阵大风吹过，卷起Loki单薄的绿色练功服的衣摆，勾勒出他一边细瘦的侧影。此刻Fandral没来由地想到了几天前他在金宫某个乏人打理的偏僻角落里看到的景象，缺少花匠维护的一处石板裂缝内硬是长出了一株野草——

 

无人问津，随风飘摇，却始终拒绝投降。

 

**番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 3**

 

一百岁的时候，Frigga亲自来和武斗教官打招呼，说Loki从今天开始的武技课程减半，代之的是魔法实践的课程。于是Fandral从每天都能看见Loki变成隔天才能看见他，三个月后，Fandral第一次决定翘掉一节武技课。

 

无论是阿斯加德还是中庭，翘课对于每一个学生来说都是刺激又快乐的体验，仿佛只是因为提早了几个钟头，阿斯加德各处的景色对于Fandral就变得新鲜而明亮起来，他嘴里咬着一枝从路边采来的草茎东游西逛，完全不在意自己越走越偏。然后在一处他从未到过的偏僻草原上，Fandral发现了一个意想不到的人。

 

“Loki？”

 

骤然被叫了名字的Loki有些讶异地回过头，Fandral笑着从他来的小道一路溜下草坡。

 

“你也逃了你的魔法实践课？”

 

“什么？这就是我的魔法实践课啊。”Loki先是愣了一下后理所当然地回答。

 

“那你的教官呢？”

 

“妈妈晚上教我魔法理论，白天我找个地方练习，不懂了再去问她。”

 

“神后陛下？那你为什么不在她身边练习呢？难道——”Fandral想起了他们那个对待Loki特别严苛的武技教官。

 

“你这孩子，别以为我不在就可以随意编排我啊。”此时在Loki身边一块大石上的一个花环突然亮了起来，Frigga的投影凭空出现在草地上，Fandral吓了一大跳后才想起来要行礼，却被Frigga笑着挥挥手阻止了。

 

“Loki这孩子啊，就因为上次在我的宫殿里练习魔法的时候没有控制好不小心让路过的一位侍女受了点伤，结果他就死都不肯到我那练了，非要找这种偏僻的要死的地方还不许我在一旁看着，太让人操心了是吧。”

 

Frigga就像是个普通母亲一样对着Fandral开始抱怨自家孩子不让她省心，而Loki脸上的表情再没有了面对别人时的骄傲倔强，Fandral很少从他脸上看见如此平和满足的样子。Fandral心想，身处宫内的Frigga应该不知道这件事最后传出的版本变成什么样子了，因为几天前在某个Loki不在的武技课前，Volstagg绘声绘色地对着他们几个描述说他听说Loki正在练习邪恶魔法里的某种邪术，还抓了一个侍女做实验对象。

 

为了这个，Thor还罕见地端出了王子架子命令了Volstagg：“Loki不会干这种事的，不准再说了！！！”

 

也难怪Thor是另一个偶尔能让Loki露出平和表情的人。

 

“那我能在旁边参观一下Loki的练习吗？”Fandral突然向Frigga提问。

 

“可以啊可以啊。”Frigga双手一拍合拢起来放在脸的一侧，眼神清澈一如少女，“你能陪他那就太好了。”

 

“你不上武技课了？”Loki的表情可远没有Frigga的来得愉快。

 

“我逃课了啊，现在再回去还不被教官骂死吗？”自从Loki有一半的课不来了以后Fandral就成了那一半课里教官的重点关照对象。

 

“那你就不怕被邪恶的魔法波及成为我的实验对象什么的？”看来Loki并不是对那个谣言的最终版本一无所知。

 

“那大不了我站远一点咯。”Fandral不在意地耸耸肩。

 

“随你的便，别怪我事先没提醒你。”Loki冷冷地撂下一句话后就又站回原地准备开始练习魔法，只不过这一次他站定后回头看了看Fandral所在的位置，然后又一脸嫌弃地走远了一点才开始准备第一个魔法手势。

 

“有空的话，以后能多来陪陪他吗？”看见Loki又开始专心练习的Frigga回过头开始和Fandral说“悄悄话”。

 

“诶？”Fandral有些惊讶地望着Frigga。

 

“我会跟你的教官说神后给你分派了‘特别任务’。”Frigga对着Fandral眨了眨眼，然后Fandral很自然地点了点头，送上门的翘课机会没有理由不答应啊。

 

此时远处的Loki的双手之中各自出现了一团火球，Fandral歪过头饶有兴趣地看着。

 

“你觉得魔法是邪恶的东西吗？”Frigga的幻影干脆在Fandral身边找了个位置坐下。

 

“不会啊，陛下。我只是无法理解而已，毕竟我是个纯种的阿萨人。”两团火球脱离Loki的双手在空中合二为一，“若无法理解便是邪恶的话，那这世上的恶也未免太多了些吧。”

 

“我喜欢你的这句话。”一个比Loki手中的火球小得多的火团幻影出现在Frigga的手里，Frigga轻轻托起它让它像只皮球一样在她的手心里一边弹动一边改变形态，Fandral看见那个小火团一会变成一朵红色莲花慢慢盛开，一会又变成一只小火鸟扑楞着翅膀，那前所未见的美丽景象惊得他合不拢嘴巴。

 

“我来自凡纳海姆，在我的故乡，凡纳人将魔法视为世间最美丽的真理。”Frigga合拢手指，那团火球瞬间消失地无影无踪，“所以同样的东西，只要换个角度，也许就会有完全不一样的风景。”

 

“谢谢您，陛下。”受教的Fandral想站起来行礼却又被Frigga阻止了。

 

“是我要谢谢你才对，Thor那个心急的孩子就从来没这个闲工夫坐下来听我唠叨。”

 

此时远处的Loki高举着双手努力地控制着手中巨大的火团，Fandral看着他花了很大的功夫，努力地把那团火球塑形成了一只——火鸡？？？

 

“妈妈？？”努力维持着手中魔法形态的Loki回过头看向Frigga的方向。

 

Frigga的幻影笑得见牙不见眼：“真棒，第一次就成功了，不愧是我的Loki，妈妈真为你感到自豪，你也这么觉得是吧，Fandral？”

 

“啊？”被点名的Fandral不禁又重新审视了一下那只火鸡，仔细看的话，那只鸡被塑造地憨态可掬，透着一股天真无邪的味道，意识到这一点的Fandral于是露出了真心赞赏的目光，“嗯，看起来很可爱，我很喜欢。”

 

那一个上午，逃掉了武技课的Fandral改上了一节魔法实践课，他觉得课程内容挺有意思的——虽然其实他完全不懂魔法。

 

**番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 4**

 

几天后，Loki翻着白眼一脸无奈地看着草坡上嬉皮笑脸的Fandral。

 

“你又来干什么？”

 

“神后陛下交代的‘特别任务’，不好好完成怎么行呢？”Fandral开始理直气壮地给逃课找理由。

 

“你这么逃武技课小心成不了伟大的战士。”一百岁的Loki虽然还没得到驰名九界的银舌头封号，但嘴里不饶人的个性却早显现了端倪。

 

“本来我的梦想也不是什么伟大的战士，我想做个诗人来着。”

 

“那么我请问你这位未来的伟大诗人，你不去找文学教授探讨一下辞藻跑来看我上魔法实践课干什么？是要在你的大作里加入些邪恶的咒语吗？”

 

“也不是不行啊——”Fandral拖着腮帮子认真地思考了一番，“你想想看，念完一篇叙事诗后顺便还能召唤出个火苗烤烤肉什么的这个主意不是很棒吗？”

 

Fandral那副一本正经胡说八道的样子让Loki都一时语塞了。

 

“这样吧，如果你实在觉得我逃课陪你让你过意不去的话，不如咱俩自习一下武技课吧，反正教官宣扬的那套力量型战士的追求本来就不适合我们。”Fandral说了句很欠扁的话，然而Loki却仍旧没有反唇相讥。

 

“好啊。”

 

这回反倒是Fandral被Loki干脆答应的态度吓了一跳，在他还想确认Loki到底有没有在戏弄自己的时候，Loki一翻手已经当着Fandral的面玩起了他的匕首了。所以Fandral的表情也跟着认真起来了，他从腰间抽出了自己的细剑举在眼前行了个标准的持剑礼，而更意外的是Loki居然用匕首还了个法师礼。

 

于是这就变成了Fandral出生至今最美丽的一次切磋，没有阿斯加德惯用的战前放话和吵吵嚷嚷的战吼助威，两把武器只是简简单单地在半空中交击，发出一声清脆的剑鸣。两位走敏捷路线的战士都没有选择武器角力，而是各自撤剑撤刀试图从另一边迂回。

 

他们好像事先说好了一样各自绕着对方转了半圈，默契地就像是在跳某种交际舞蹈，那第二声武器交叠的清鸣听起来就像是舞曲里的定音点。Fandral自然地比了个剑花，细剑剑身沿着风地轨迹颤动着向前，银蛇一样。Loki跃起身体，腰部带着手臂连着匕首一起硬是在空中转过半圈，错过细剑的剑锋直袭Fandral的死角。Fandral后仰身体躲避，匕首堪堪擦着他的鼻尖划过，Fandral甚至能闻到Loki指尖残留的淡淡的魔法药草味道。

 

这一击过后他们又再度拉开距离摆好架势，仿佛刚刚什么都未发生。

 

“再来？”Fandral用肯定的语气说出了一个疑问句。

 

“来啊。”Loki的尾音比起平时来有了几度的上扬。

 

接着场中就是一场让人眼花缭乱的你来我往，他们配合着竞争着行过双人舞的起承转合。这场切磋的时间已经拖得远比Fandral印象中的任何一场都还要来得长，但他却发现自己前所未有地乐在其中。于是Fandral有点不合时宜地笑了起来，而后仿佛笑也能传染似的，Fandral也听见了Loki的笑声。那时Fandral正逆着光线准备回击一剑，然后一转身正迎上了Loki的笑，那不是那种Fandral平常在Loki脸上见惯了的那种嘲讽的笑，而是同几天前他在神后身边时的，或是更早前偶尔在Thor面前露出的那种平和而真心的笑容。

 

此时刚好一束阳光直射进Fandral的眼睛，他本能地眯起眼睛，他的剑也因此慢了一拍，回过神时发现Loki的匕首已经指在自己的咽喉前。

 

“你刚刚迟疑了哦，Fandral。”Loki脸上的笑容依旧未隐去。

 

“刚刚光太耀眼了，晃得我眼花。”客观上来说，Fandral并未撒谎，Loki于是不疑有他。

 

“那真是可惜了，这次是我的了，下次祝你好运吧。”Loki收起匕首准备回去接着练习魔法，却发现Fandral还是没有要离开的意思，“都比完了，你还留在这里干嘛？”

 

“参观啊。”Fandral随手把剑插回剑鞘后就在草坡上寻觅起最佳观众席位来。

 

“魔法有什么好参观的？”

 

“我加深一下理解丰富一下辞藻嘛，你也不希望以后我的作品里但凡出现魔法，每次都只有邪恶的邪恶的这么一个形容词吧，那我大诗人的地位就不保了啊。”

 

“呵。”Loki的毒舌又开始忍不住发作，“什么时候你就成了大诗人了，说话难道不应该是我的专长吗？”

 

“你的专长都用在讽刺别人身上了，而我却是在赞美别人，咱们不一样。”Fandral终于选定了他的最佳观景位，然后就开始挥手赶着Loki赶紧去练习，“快点快点，一会该午饭了。”

 

Loki突然低下头去嘴里一阵念念有词，随后他的双手上各出现了一个火焰漩涡。Loki交错双手，两个漩涡在他的双手直接自然地互换位置，他又重复了几次，速度快到Fandral的眼前只留下两团火光的重影，然后他再度看向Fandral，脸上带着一丝捉狭。

 

“那么我擅长赞美的大诗人，这俩哪个好，你给我夸一夸吧。”

 

“嗯……”随时随地都能夸出一朵花来的Fandral难得地词穷了，刚刚Loki那一阵乱换后他压根分不清哪个是哪一个了，“一个美丽而危险的火旋和另一个危险而美丽的旋火？”

 

“左边的那个是使用了叠字施法技巧的火环基本式，它的第三节点和第五节点的同一个引语词被我在一个咒语里念完了，造成的结果就是他比普通的环式缺少链接结构而形成了一个漩涡状。”

 

Fandral眼神呆滞地望着Loki，好像他刚刚说了一种自己完全听不懂的语言。

 

“右边那个是使用了复合技巧的火球基本式，它的塑型结构里被我同时加上了塌陷、吸收和稳定的三个词缀，使得原本的球形结构向内部坍缩同时又自然吸引外部游离火元素最终稳定在漩涡结构上。”

 

“哈……”这就是Fandral憋了半天后出口的唯一一个语气词。而终于震慑住了Fandral的Loki趾高气扬地扬着他的下巴又回去继续练他的法术了。

 

也不知道是Loki让Fandral认清了惊鸿一瞥的魔法之下到底隐藏了个多么庞大又枯燥的理论体系，还是那天风和日丽气候太好，又或者单纯只是Fandral选定的位置实在太过催眠，靠坐在草坡上看Loki练习的Fandral看着看着就这么睡了过去。然后被练习中途偶尔转身的Loki看见了，恶作剧灵感来袭的Loki干脆又给Fandral补了个睡眠术，于是Fandral终于还是错过了那天的午饭。

 

又过了几天——

 

“你怎么还来？！！上次被我恶作剧后还没学会教训吗？”

 

“还好啊，我其实睡得很舒服，除了错过午饭以外都挺棒的啊。”

 

“算了，反正你也看不懂，你要坚持赖在这就赖着吧，我可是事先提醒你啊，如果待会又有什么恶作剧落你身上，那可是你自找的。”

 

“行啊，不过我们提前打个商量，别错过午饭行不？老不吃午饭长不高的。”

 

当天的Fandral依然看到最后还是睡着了，但这一次他倒是在午餐前醒过来了，只不过不知什么时候脸上被草药汁写了“笨蛋”两个字，好在Fandral自认足够聪明，醒来时先跑去河边照了照，才依然在午餐时在众位神女姐姐们面前保住了他那张赖以骗吃骗喝的漂亮脸蛋。

 

**番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 5**

 

一百五十岁的时候，不知道逃了之前多少节地理课的Thor终于得知了九界内还有一个叫做中庭的地方。而在一旁的Loki不得不翻着白眼忍受着他的教授把一些他早一百多年就已经知道的常识重新对着Thor说一遍。

 

“那阿斯加德的荣光也能及于中庭吗？”Thor表现地比中庭那些搞不清楚自家到底有几亩地的地主家傻儿子好不到哪里去。

 

“理论上说是的，殿下。”Thor的地理学教授点了点头，“神界联合议会也确定了阿斯加德对于中庭存在信仰主张权，但是众神之父对于那块贫瘠的土地并无多大兴趣，何况中庭最富庶的两块文明之地——东方与西方已经明确分别归属于大罗天和奥林匹斯。所以我们至今并未实际地将阿斯加德的荣光普及到中庭百姓身上。”

 

“我想去那看看。”Thor说得理所当然，Loki把他的白眼翻到了天花板之上。

 

“我想去那看看。”然而Thor总能证明他的意志即是他们这一群人的意志，而不管Loki内心对Thor的这种心血来潮有多么的不以为意，他们这一行六个最终还是站在了希敏约格之外。

 

“不行，你们还太小了，不适合使用彩虹桥旅行，而且现在中庭上的无主之地也并无什么造访的价值，那里只有一些披着兽皮茹毛饮血的野蛮人，我不认为野蛮人会懂什么阿斯加德的荣光。”Heimdall面无表情地拒绝了来自两位王子外带四位贵族家的少爷小姐的要求。

 

“所以，你难道没听见Heimdall的拒绝吗？”Loki在Thor把他们几个拉倒秘密基地开会的时候直接提出了意见，“文明之地已经属于了别的神域，而蛮荒之地又没有去的意义，我看不出中庭有值得我们违反众神之父的意志，欺骗Heimdall的眼睛，再逃掉至少一天的课程去造访的价值。”

 

“哟，什么时候我们众所周知的捣蛋精Loki成了乖宝宝了？”Volstagg的话里带着阴阳怪气的语调，“还是说，你其实是怕了？也难怪，你从来都不懂什么叫做战士的勇气。”

 

“我恐怕是你野猪一样的脑袋根本分不清勇敢和鲁莽才对吧。”Loki回过头冷冷地回了Volstagg一句，气得后者瞪着眼睛盯着他。

 

“够了！”Thor已经不记得自己是第几次调停Loki和他的朋友们之间的争吵了，“我们得去看看才知道那里到底如何，Loki，你有什么办法可以瞒过Heimdall让我们一起溜进希敏约格吗？”

 

算了，Loki也放弃试图用理性说服Thor了，本来他决定的事就是最后决定，对于一个明知的结果他又何必非要提出反驳然后自己在那堆Thor的盲目拥护者里找不愉快呢？

 

“我可以试着用幻象蒙蔽他几分钟，但我们务必要快。”

 

于是这六人又在一大早翘掉了当天的武技课后在希敏约格外的某个角落集合。

 

“待会等我的信号就直接进去传送，不要跟Heimdall纠缠。”Loki探出头观察了一下后做临行前的最后确认，“Thor你确定你从父亲那弄明白了彩虹桥到底怎么启动吗？”

 

不是Loki不想自己弄明白这件事，但是以他和Thor两个在Odin面前的得宠程度来看，他亲自来问是绝对问不出任何结果的。

 

“嗯，待会包在我身上了。”Thor自信地点点头。

 

“那……等我一会。”Loki开始结魔法手印，在场大概也就Fandral从他的手势里看出了这个魔法的严重性，因为这些年来他看Loki练习时从来没有使用过这么复杂的魔法手势。

 

“喂，好了——”Volstagg以为Loki搞了半天是在故弄玄虚所以试图出声询问，却罕见地挨了Fandral一肘子，于是他迅速把焦点转向了对方，“你打我干嘛？”

 

“我有点紧张，所以不小心碰到了。”Fandral随口敷衍了Volstagg一句，眼睛却盯着Loki，他看见细小的汗珠从Loki额头上渗出来。

 

几十秒后Loki终于结束了最后的手势，他张开双手，一片墨绿色的光芒以他为中心向着整个希敏约格扩散：“快点走，我撑不了多久的。”

 

一行人匆匆地往希敏约格而去，Thor一马当先地冲到彩虹桥的控制中枢前，而Fandral和Loki则落在最后面。

 

“你还好吧？”Fandral有点不确定地问Loki。

 

“幻象魔法而已，麻烦是麻烦了点，不过还好。”Fandral实在无法确定Loki到底有没有说真话。

 

很快除了Thor以外的所有人已经在传送点上站好了，只有Thor还在那摆弄那个控制中枢，Loki开始有了不祥的预感。

 

“你不要告诉我你不明白那玩意怎么用。”

 

“冷静，我知道我在干什么。”Thor的确是从Odin那打听了一下这玩意怎么用，但Odin只是给他解释一下大致原理又没有实际教过他整个操作过程，所以Thor大致照着他的说明设定了中庭→西方大陆后就不知道那个具体坐标到底应该怎么写了。

 

“快点，我要撑不住了。”

 

“好了好了来了。”弄不明白的Thor索性往里面随便摁了一串东西后，就来到了传送点上。“动手，Loki！”

 

Loki直接用隔空移物将作为钥匙的圣剑转动了半圈，七色的光芒照在了在场所有人身上。一柱巨大的彩虹光芒由阿斯加德照向地球，然而与普通的传送状态不同的是，这一股光芒在到达目的地大陆之后末端直接分解成了六股细小的彩虹。

 

以弗所，阿尔忒弥斯神庙外——

 

七色光芒褪去后Loki发现自己站在一处山坡之上，他眺眼望去，山坡顶上有一座宏伟的白色大理石建筑，然而刚刚明明站在他身边的人一个都不见了。

 

“Thor？？！！Thor？？？”Loki一脸茫然地在自身周围开始寻找起本应站在他身边的人。

 

奥林匹亚，竞技场——

 

Volstagg发现自己被一群穿着白袍半裸着上身的人群包围了，周围传来一阵阵山呼海啸般的呐喊。回过神时他才发现自己似乎站在一处看台之上，当他望向下方的空地里，几名身上不着衣衫却泛着油光的战士正在向远处投掷标枪。而Volstagg左右看了一圈，这群疯狂的人里一个他认识的人也没有。

 

培奥尼亚，山谷——

 

Sif站在山坡上往下望去，面前狭长的山谷里许多人类的军队正在对峙，从双方军阵所着的服色来看，在场一共有着三方的人马，其中较为弱势的两方结成了同盟后又反过来隐隐压制住了第三方。同之前几位一样，Sif也发现自己独自一人。

 

波提狄亚，西城门——

 

Hogun发现一支军队正在试图攻打他眼前的城市，在他再三确认了来自阿斯加德的伙伴都不在身边后Hogun接近了那支军队试图一探究竟。战阵后面站着的那个男人看来是这支军队的领导，他吩咐了一句之后士兵们开始吹响号角。攻城部队于是带着各种云梯撞木开始朝着眼前的城墙奔跑。他们嘴里叫喊的语言并非阿斯加德习惯的那一种，不过Hogun动用神力稍稍翻译了一下后得知这群人正在喊的是：“为了国王，为了马其顿。”

 

雅典，学院外集市——

 

Fandral花了一会功夫接受了传送出了点岔子他和同伴们分开了的事实，然后下一刻他就被眼前的一座喷泉雕像迷住了眼睛，大理石雕刻的美丽女子捧着一只水瓶，而清澈的水柱从水瓶内缓缓流出，这座喷泉的精美巧思让Fandral啧啧赞叹。若不是身后突然传来一声尖叫声的话，他觉得他可以在这里研究上一整天。

 

佩拉，马其顿王宫——

 

王宫寝殿内巨大的床边围着一堆的侍者，在她们的中间，一名女性躺在巨大的床上发出阵阵痛呼声，女性高耸圆隆的腹部昭示着一名新生命即将诞生。一位女官急匆匆地从房间里出来将一个封好的信筒交给跪在门外的信使。

 

“去，告诉国王，王后开始阵痛了，她会为马其顿诞下一名健壮的继承者的。”

 

而在王宫门前，Thor环视着空无一人的广场，他现在明白传送一定出了什么问题，然而他还是不死心地对着半空呼喊：“Loki？？？Loki！！！”

 

突然间，一个男人突兀地出现在Thor的面前，他看起来就像是阿斯加德的那些传奇战士那样魁梧。然而那个男人一开口时Thor就明白他并非普通的中庭人，因为他的声音里带着神力独有的频率。

 

“来自阿斯加德的年轻神祗啊，为何要不经通报进入奥林匹斯的法定领域，是欲对我的神眷者不轨吗？”

 

**番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 6**

 

“什么？”Thor似乎没有听明白对方所指的内容，在他的概念里，这只是一场传送失败引起的小失误而已，不值一提。

 

“我名为Ares，Zeus之子，奥林匹斯的战争之神，我的神眷者将诞生于此，阿斯加德于此时介入此地，究竟意欲何为？”

 

“您好，Zeus之子，奥林匹斯的战神冕下。”Thor难得端出他的阿斯加德大王子的礼仪风范，“我是Thor，Odin之子，阿斯加德的雷霆之神。请相信我，我并无恶意，而我之所以会在这里完全就是一个误会……”

 

“误会？好一个误会。”

 

Ares脸上的嘲讽丝毫不加掩饰，奥林匹斯的鲁莽战神也许在当初还曾相信过误会或是巧合，但当他被智慧女神Athena戏弄地足够多次，当那个女人踏着Ares的战士荣耀用一句轻描淡写的“误会”解释一切她的阴谋诡计，Ares告诉自己这世上哪来的什么误会。尤其当他的这位神眷者将改写整个地球人类的历史，而在取得信仰主张权后从未涉足此地的阿斯加德此时不经任何通知就将他们的大王子传送至此，那这句误会的解释就显得尤为的苍白了。

 

“那么也请相信我，雷神冕下，如果我的剑刃不小心波及到了您的身上，那一定也是源于某个我无法解释的误会。”

 

“等一下，你是要在我已经解释了我完全没有恶意的情况下对我发起进攻吗？”Thor已经来不及用那套麻烦的对神敬语了，“奥林匹斯打算攻击阿斯加德了吗？”

 

“难道不应该是阿斯加德挑衅在先，奥林匹斯只是被动还击而已。这里已经是奥林匹斯的领域了，这里诞生的每一个神眷者都属于我们，没你们的份。”满脑子肌肉战争的Ares也完全摈弃了那套文绉绉的客套语句。

 

既然言语谈判已经宣告破裂，Thor干脆什么也不说地拿起了他的锤子，但是形势对于他来说万般不妙。对面也是位列奥林匹斯主神之一的一位神界王子，而且作为成年的神祗，Ares的神力储备远比Thor来得充足，何况这里是属于奥林匹斯的信仰之地，Ares可以源源不断地从此地补充战力，而Thor要调动神力却要依托于遥远的阿斯加德。

 

Thor知道他赢不过Ares，但这不构成雷神放下战锤直接投降的理由。

 

“我再重申一遍，阿斯加德对你的什么破神眷者没有兴趣，这是一个误会，但你若依然执意发起攻击，我也只好奉陪。”

 

Ares并没有接受Thor最后的解释，他缓缓抽出自己的武器，对着Thor摆了一个进攻的姿势。

 

“来吧，得雷霆规则眷顾之人，让我来看看你有什么资格和神父Zeus分享同样的权柄。”

 

雅典——

 

Fandral顺着尖叫声回望，集市里一片人仰马翻的情景。人们四下逃窜，不慎撞翻了集市里的一些摊位，地上滚满了当季的瓜果还有一些工艺品什么的。Fandral无惧四散的人群朝着骚乱发生的方向前进，在第三个女人尖叫着从身边擦身而过时，他终于看见了集市那一头拿着一把剑正在疯狂挥砍的男人。在他的周围的地上躺着几名明显看起来是受害者的人，其中一位浑身是血的样子看起来不太好。

 

“别……别动手……啊啊……救救我！！！”男人揪着一位少女的头发将她从躲藏处拎了出来。

 

“都是你们……都是你们这些贵族，没有你们Molicia就不会死！！你们成天除了喝酒空谈还会点什么！伪善的雅典人全部去死吧！！”男人明显已经失去了理智，一边拉着那名哭叫的少女在地上拖行，一边试图继续攻击周围的伤者。

 

但是男人的肆意攻击没有持续多久，不一会的功夫雅典的城卫军就到了，接到光天化日有奴隶当街行凶的报告后，附近驻扎的几个城卫小队迅速分成几股从集市的各个入口涌入，堵住了这名犯人可能逃遁的路线。已经逃生无望的男人索性又将剑架到了少女脖颈上。

 

“别过来！！否则我现在就杀了她！！”男人凶狠地叫嚣。

 

现在，整个集市里分成了这么几方人马——行凶的暴民和他所控制的几名人质、赶来执法的城卫部队、还有两个单独的闲人。Fandral发现居然除了他以外在场还有一个没有逃跑反而深入事发现场的平民。一位青年从集市另一端的入口走进来，这会刚刚好到了跟前，Fandral观察了对方一眼，这位青年有着一头综发和温柔的海蓝色眼瞳，脸上的表情显得冷静而平和。青年将空无一物的双手展示在男人面前显示他并无武器，然后他站在一个不会让男人感到丝毫威胁的距离开口了，他的声音也同他看起来一样温柔。

 

“你瞧我并无恶意而且我也手无寸铁，所以我们可以谈谈吗？为了表示诚意我可以让他们退后一些。”青年向身后的城卫队长出示了一下身份证明，队长配合地让他的人马退后了几尺。

 

“我名叫Aristotle，目前在阿加德米学院就读，师从贤哲Plato，我想全雅典城就算三岁孩童都听说过他的贤名。所以有鉴于此，你也应该相信我在有些基本学识上的判断，我以女神Athena之名发誓，你周围的这些伤者里没有一个是你口中所憎恶的贵族阶级。而且，基于我那为马其顿国王Philip II陛下服务了二十年的宫廷御医的父亲的亲身家传判断，如果地上那位受伤的女士再不尽快就医的话，她将恐有性命之虞。那样的话，你的审判者就不得不将你的罪名从当街行凶提升至当街杀人了。”

 

“你要做什么？别过来！！”男人叫嚣着阻止想要慢慢上前的Aristotle。

 

“我只是想过来替那位女士紧急包扎一下，如果你想同包围此处的城卫军对峙一阵子的话，这位女士真的需要一些简单医疗服务。”

 

“你别过来，让那个小孩子过来。”男人到底忌惮Aristotle成年男子的身量，所以一转身点了另一端的Fandral。

 

“请务必不要让一个孩子卷入这样的事件，他看起来只有11、12岁，这样美好的年纪不应该沾染这么多鲜血。”Aristotle试图说服男人把Fandral从这件事里摘出去。

 

其实刚刚Aristotle在和男人交谈时曾用眼神示意Fandral此处是非之地不可久留，然而Fandral却依旧饶有兴趣地在一旁看着，因为歌舞升平的阿斯加德可从来没有这种程度的故事素材供他这位未来的大诗人取材。他一脸无所谓地走上前去，学着Aristotle刚刚的样子示意自己空着双手，无视对方摇着头一脸阻止的神态，他走到那名已经快要失血过多的女性面前，直接撕扯开她的裙子就开始为她简单包扎起来。

 

医学世家出生的Aristotle因为这个男孩熟练的动作而首次露出震惊的神情，因为在他的印象里，久经沙场的战士也不会比那个男孩做得更好了。

 

 

 

 

注：虽然大家都知道，但还是注明一下好了， Ares=阿瑞斯，神话传说里是个打架一头热的战争狂，被雅典娜血虐过好多回。漫威里他和成年后的大锤打过，平手，所以我就此推断幼年大锤打不过他。

Athena=雅典娜   Zeus=宙斯  Aristotle=亚里士多德，这个时候他28岁，在帕拉图的学院学习  Plato=柏拉图

 

 

 

 

 

**番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 7**

 

在Fandral从容地处理伤患的时候，在场众人仿佛才有时间仔细打量他。不得不说，Fandral那张漂亮脸蛋实在太符合雅典人的审美了，金发的美少年蹲在伤者面前平静地为她包扎，动作小心翼翼却又坚决果断，一边包扎还一边轻声安慰那名女士，本来完全情绪崩溃的伤者也因为Fandral的安慰而渐渐冷静下来。一会功夫后Fandral就用眼神示意Aristotle他这边已经弄好了，可以准备转移这名伤者了。

 

“等一下！”就在一切看似进行顺利时，那名暴徒突然又出声阻止，“这个小孩，你说他不是贵族？我看他身上的皮甲比我见过的贵族们穿的都要好了。”

 

Fandral当然穿得比男人见过的任何一个雅典人都要好，毕竟他可是来自神界的贵族。凡人的眼光顶多只能看见一些皮甲上精美的装饰细节，却无法想象这是一套可以抵御神话生物攻击的防具。但是他也没必要对着凡人解释什么，所以Fandral只是抬头看着暴徒。

 

“我不是雅典的贵族，我可以对着众神起誓。”Fandral经过神力转译后出口的希腊语带着雅典本地人的字正腔圆，众人于是不再怀疑。

 

虽然对着众神的誓言已经证明了Fandral并未撒谎，但他的举止和穿着还是证明了他至少比男人现在控制在手的那些人质更为重要，于是男人毫不犹豫地上前，手中铁剑改为架在了Fandral的脖子之上，Fandral不闪不避地由着他控制了自己。

 

“你！！放开那个孩子！你身为一名成人难道没有基本的羞耻之心了吗？！！”

 

Aristotle第一次失去了冷静，那个男孩迄今为止在这场事件里的表现简直让他惊为天人，他自认学院里他的那些同学或是前辈里都没有这样的人物。如果假以时日等这孩子成长以后他一定又能成为名震希腊诸城邦的人杰，这样的人不应该在如此的年华陨落在一名什么都不是的暴徒手中。

 

“就算这个孩子不是贵族，但他的命至少值钱，按照雅典的规矩，我可以用他来赎我的性命。”男人丝毫不觉得自己挟持一个孩童是什么丢脸的事。

 

在Fandral想要开口说些什么之前，Aristotle语气急迫地抢先开口了：“那我和这个孩子交换，他不过是有件精致的皮甲而已，那也许来自众神的恩赐或是别的机缘巧合，也许他本人并没有你想象中的那样值钱，但我就不一样了。我的老师为了赎回我一定可以从雅典的执政官那里为你争取到罪行豁免权，你应该知道他这样的贤哲的意见在整个执政议会里所代表的分量。”

 

Fandral因为这番大义凛然的话有些意外地瞟了Aristotle一眼。

 

而一直在一旁看戏的城卫军队长这时有点呆不住了，让一个暴名袭击平民集市造成几人伤亡勉强还可以用疏于监管在他的上司那里糊弄过去，但若让被Plato称为学园之灵、被他的老师评价为最能继承与融合发扬他自己与Socrates的学派理论观点的Aristotle在这里出了什么事的话，那根本就不是他一个小小的队长可以担待的。或者说，就连执政议会恐怕也一样担待不起，让雅典的智慧之灵出事的话，整座城市的守护神智慧女神Athena一定会发怒而降下神罚的。只是想象了一下那种恐怖后果的队长急匆匆地指挥着自己的部队开始往上压。

 

“该死的暴徒，不要伤害Aristotle大人，女神真的会发怒的！！”

 

“你们别过来！！再过来我就杀了他！！！”

 

“别动手，放过那个孩子！！！”

 

在场的几方人马因为互相的影响而陷入一团混乱，只有Fandral静静地看着一脸焦急的Aristotle，他眼神里透出的真挚和担忧让Fandral在一瞬间理解了Thor那个看似搞得一团糟的“我想去那看看”的提议。虽然中庭人的生活的确在阿斯加德看来依旧处于蛮荒时期，但这里也确实还有许多有趣而美丽的灵魂。

 

Fandral一派轻松地对Aristotle眨了眨右眼示意他不用紧张，就在Aristotle因为Fandral完全反常的反应而一愣的功夫，Fandral反手用一根手指弹了一下那个男人握剑那只手的手腕，而就仅仅是这一弹却已经足够了。

 

拜想要立志成为大诗人的愿望所赐，Fandral是他们六人中除了Loki之外唯一会认真学习九界人文历史地理等等这些在Thor为首的其他人眼里极端“无聊”的课程的人，所以他当然明白阿斯加德人和中庭人在力量上的巨大落差，他小心地控制着自己的力气，以免那一弹直接弄断男人的手腕。

 

而男人感受到的却是一个完全不同的世界，他只觉得自己的手腕被某种不知名的可怕武器击中了，而且那个武器直接砸在了他的筋腱之上造成的麻痹让男人一瞬间完全感觉不到自己的整条手臂。他自然地松开了握剑的手指，铁剑因悬空而往下掉落，重力拉扯着剑锋几乎要割开Fandral的脖颈。

 

Aristotle感觉自己感受到的时间似乎被突然拉长了，在这一个本应该让他怨恨由于自己处事的不成熟和不冷静导致如此难以挽回的结果的时刻，他却看见Fandral顺着铁剑掉落的方向简单地跨了一步。这如同闲庭信步的一跨让原本已经失去重心的铁剑剑身堪堪地依旧架在了Fandral的肩膀之上，它上下摇晃着擦过Fandral的皮肤却还是保持住了危险的平衡。Aristotle甚至能看清剑锋擦过男孩皮肤上的细小的浅色绒毛并且刮去其中几根，留下男孩牛奶般光滑的皮肤，就像是最好的剃须匠用锋利的剃刀替成年男子刮去下颌处的胡须却又不伤人分毫。

 

可这一步事实上根本不足一秒的时间，一步过后Fandral的臂长终于可以够到剑柄，他握住长剑习惯性地画了个弧线的剑花然后倒过来将剑尖抵在了那个男人的咽喉之上。所有人看见这一幕的人都傻了，他们也说不清刚刚具体究竟发生了什么，只不过等他们回神过来时形势早已倒转。

 

“我听见你刚刚说贵族杀了Molicia，我不知道究竟发生了什么。但我猜，无外乎是那些贵族们仗着自己身为强者有了更高的权势和力量后肆意地剥夺了弱者的生命，我对你的遭遇深表同情。”Fandral仍旧没有达到变声期，所以声音仍旧带着孩童的清亮，听在Aristotle耳里宛如夏日里最清澈的冰泉。

 

“可是你对此的反应又是什么呢？你拿起武器来到这一处聚集着平民的集市行凶，随意地伤害那些手无寸铁也与你毫无瓜葛的人。你刚刚的所作所为，不也是仗着自己拥有比他们更强的力量就任意欺辱比你更弱小的人吗，那么从本质上来说，你和你所厌恶的贵族们又有什么不同呢？”

 

这么多年来Fandral除了常和Loki武技切磋外也时常互相拌个嘴什么的，虽然还远达不到Loki的境界并且他的话里也不像对方那样夹枪带棍充满讥讽，但对付这些中庭人依旧绰绰有余了。

 

“Molicia，Molicia……”在失去武器和人质又被Fandral提了一个他自己也无法回答的问题之后，男人彻底放弃抵抗跪在地上任由城卫军将数把长矛架在了他的肩上，他只是怔怔地流着泪，嘴里喃喃地念着逝去之人的名字。

 

“你没事吧？孩子？”

 

Aristotle在事情已经得到控制之后最先关心的还是这个男孩的安危，这个孩子太特别了，特别到Aristotle想要再多了解他一些。而Fandral却觉得不好意思让对方继续这么称呼自己了，他已经150岁了，比现存的任何一个中庭人都要来得年长。所以他望着对方露出了笑容。

 

“我没事，谢谢你刚刚试图救我，还有，叫我Fandral就好。”

 

阳光下金发的美少年握着黑铁长剑在一群还流着血的伤者和赶上来救援的杂乱无章的士兵们中间安静地做着自我介绍，直到死亡来临的那一刻，这一幕都深深地印在Aristotle的脑海里如初见那般清晰。

 

 

 

注：亚里士多德这时候28岁，加上他以为的12岁左右的Fandral，这种年龄差的两个男性之间的关系就是当时希腊人定义里真正的爱情该有的模样了。（我知道12岁是underage，但请不要用现在的三观去评判古代的人啊）

 

 

**番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 8**

 

“喝啊！！”Thor奋力用战锤架住Ares的长剑。双方巨大的力量差让Thor整个手臂都在发抖。奥林匹斯的战神有着比他们的武技教官更强大的格斗水准，且又不像教官那样在同他们对战时会克制自己的实力，所以短短几招后Thor的败势就显得非常明显。

 

虽然Thor自出生起就注定是雷神，但他并不是出生起就能控制闪电，Odin和Frigga都觉得不必急于一时，等Thor的神力的储备到了一定阶段会自然而然地接受规则的祝福，所以此时大名鼎鼎的Mjolnir也仍旧是个胚模的状态。然而Thor明白现在的情况单纯依靠武技和神力的话他不会是Ares的对手，所以他不得不兵行险着，开始提前试着沟通手中的武器。

 

细小的闪电弧开始在战锤上出现，微微的麻痹感沿着金属武器的传递直达Ares握剑的手臂。

 

“只是这种程度吗？真是太好笑了，在阿斯加德能弄出这么点电弧的小把戏就能被称为雷神了吗？Odin的儿子真是不值一提。”Ares的轻蔑完全写在脸上。

 

“你给我闭嘴！！你会懂什么阿斯加德的荣光！！”

 

Thor用战锤对着Ares的剑身打出愤怒的一击，也许单纯的愤怒净空了思维，使得他的那一击完全契合了雷电规则本身，一束巨大的闪电从战锤中直射Ares的身躯又直直地通向头顶的云层，引发了随后连锁的三发闪电轰击他们所站的区域，发出一阵巨大的声响。

 

此时马其顿王宫内的所有人都被这突如其来的巨响吓了一大跳，包括产房里的女官们都瞬间乱成一团。

 

“发……发生了……什么事？”王后毕竟出生自王室家庭，虽然她仍旧被生产的阵痛折磨着，却是在场最为冷静的一个人。“外面……怎么了？”

 

几名女官离开房间迅速地和外面的侍者了解了一下情况：“禀报王后，突然间有一阵巨大的闪电击中了王宫前的广场。”

 

不像其他几名阿斯加德访客直接以真身进入中庭，Ares在Thor到达的时候就张开神力结界将他们俩同凡世区隔开来。因此整个马其顿王宫的人只能看见那几束巨大的闪电，却没见到在那中央正在打斗的Thor和Ares。

 

“有点意思。”Ares低头看了看完全焦糊化了的右臂皮肤，虽然他能感觉伤口下的皮肉正在滋生，但由神力造成的伤口并不是一时半会可以愈合的，“应该说毕竟是雷电的宠儿是吗？”

 

Ares看了看对面正在小心喘气的Thor，毕竟像他这种幼神的体内神力储备很有限，纵使他的闪电威力强大，又能发出多少次这样的攻击呢？Ares将手中的剑换到左手，在动手前第一次用带着点尊敬的口吻对着Thor提议：“我劝你有什么实力一起拿出来，只要你能短时间内击破我双手的防御让我无法持剑，那么我就当做什么都没发生过。”

 

于是马其顿人看见了一连串的电闪雷鸣，有几束闪电甚至脱离掌控，直直地朝着王宫袭去，轰塌了偏殿角落的一根廊柱。

 

此时王后的阵痛越发密集，她姣好的脸蛋之上几乎蒙了一层的汗水。然而女官们担心的不仅是生产中的王后，更多的是外面那不寻常的密集闪电，没有人见过如此多的闪电在同一时刻连续轰击同一个地点，仿佛广场正中心此时正有什么东西正在吸引雷电一样。

 

“王后陛下，我们要不要转移一下位置，到后殿那里继续生产，这里的位置离广场太近了，我怕待会也许会有什么意料不到的危险伤害到陛下和小殿下的安危。”女官和医官们在王后的床前跪了一地试图给出这个有些为难此刻的王后的谏言。

 

“扶我……呃……起来……看看……我要看看……到底是……什么……让你们……让你们……嗯……怕成这样。”王后带着疼痛的呻吟断断续续地说完了她的命令，眼神中的强硬却不容丝毫质疑，女官们只好七手八脚地将她扶起来慢慢走到窗边。

 

“开窗。”

 

“王后陛下，太危险了，这落地窗一开就是直通外面的露台了，若闪电不长眼睛，伤到了王后我们要怎么和国王陛下交代？”

 

“我命令你们开窗！！！”

 

侍从们被王后的气势吓到，只好照着她的命令将整片通往外侧巨大露台的落地窗打开，没有了阻隔之后几个胆小的人直接被这漫天闪电的景象和那一声又一声的轰鸣声吓得腿软在地。而此时此刻的王后反而露出了笑容，她带着一种狂喜的神情望着外面的闪电，双手覆盖在自己不停蠕动的肚腹之上。

 

“是Zeus冕下，是至高的神父来了。”王后的声音里带着狂热者的高亢，生产的阵痛在这神性伟大的奇迹面前变得微不足道，“我的梦是真的，雷电来了，我的孩子，我的孩子得主神Zeus庇佑，他将成为马其顿最伟大的王！！”

 

此刻广场上的战斗却已经接近了尾声，虽然Thor成功地沟通了自己的战锤引来漫天的狂雷，可是此刻他基本上已经到达了身体可以承受的极限，虽然他成功地伤到了Ares数次，却始终无法给予对方致命性的一击。战神本身就是战斗经验的教科书，这种经验力量的鸿沟并非是如今才150多岁的Thor可以靠爆发弥补的。

 

“来吧，你应该只有能力放出最后一击了。在那之后，你就只配做我的俘虏了。”

 

“混……蛋！！！！！！！！！”Thor吼着将身体内剩余的神力一次彻底引爆，雷电以他们所在的位置为中心一路向外扩散，直至位于山顶的王宫露台。王后却不闪不避双膝跪地张开双臂准备迎接雷电的洗礼。

 

“不错的声东击西。”Ares将手中手中的长剑往地上一插，他的神力结界迅速跟着Thor的雷电一起扩散，“如果你早想到把我的神眷者一起拖下水的话，我会在这场战斗里更有所顾忌的，可惜了，你的最后一击。你输了，阿斯加德的雷霆之神。”

 

雷电几乎到了王后的面前，然后如同它们最初突兀地出现一样，它们又再度突兀地消失了，王宫里所有目击了这一神迹的人们都对着王后虔诚地跪伏下来，口中整齐的称颂。

 

“您伴随着雷电来到人世，即将出生的殿下啊，您是雷电之子，得蒙众神庇佑，马其顿将因您而伟大。”

 

当王后又被众人扶回去继续生产时，Thor已经躺在地上再无抵抗之力，Ares扯起嘴角从地上重新拔起他的剑指着Thor。

 

“现在，我应该为了我的俘虏向阿斯加德索要何种程度的赎金呢？”


	17. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 9

 

 

Loki很快搞清楚了他目前所处的位置，从周围的神域灵光看起来，山顶上的宏伟建筑是一处圣域。以他的九界人文学科的知识来判断，那应该是属于奥林匹斯某位神祗的信仰之地。不像Thor这个完全搞不清神界外交政策的家伙，Loki深知他不请自来直接深入对方神祗的圣域是何等挑衅的行为。好在他的落点离神庙还有一段距离，所以Loki小心翼翼地避开覆盖四周的灵光照射给自己找到了一条下山的路。

 

然而当他堪堪下到山下准备在附近打听一下同伴们的行踪的时候，一个声音在他耳边响起了：“二殿下，听得见吗，我是Heimdall。”

 

Loki从Heimdall那个主动又殷勤的语气判断，一定是没有什么好事，所以他叹了口气后回答：“事情有多糟糕？他们有人直接被传送进奥林匹斯的圣域了吗？”

 

Heimdall的语气似乎带着点意外：“虽然不完全是，但也差得不远了，Thor掉到了奥林匹斯的战神的神眷者出生地，被守在当地的Ares直接俘虏了。”

 

“什么？！！！”Loki的回答明显超过了自言自语该有的音调，周围的行人开始朝着他投来异样的眼光，“哥哥受伤了吗？”

 

“这倒还没有。”

 

“那你为什么不在我们传送失误的那一刻就反传送把我们全体弄回阿斯加德呢？”

 

“你们所有人都落在了广义上属于奥林匹斯的区域了，但因为传送的发起人是你们这些孩子，阿斯加德还能用小孩子玩闹出了岔子这个理由搪塞过去，但我来反传送的话，就是赤裸裸地视奥林匹斯的规则为无物了。”

 

“Thor现在要怎么办呢？”

 

“众神之父已经进入神界联合议会去见Zeus了，大体来讲不会有事，因为这次的事件是你们几个胡闹出了意外这是客观事实，直接落到神眷者的位置也只是个不幸的巧合罢了。”

 

“既然如此，为什么还要来告诉我所有的事情经过呢？”Loki坚信Odin做任何决定不会找他来商量，而这么费劲的说明情况一定会要他做点什么。

 

“你现在的位置非常靠近Artemis的圣域，能不能想办法给阿斯加德搞点谈判筹码，虽然不是什么大事，但是王子落到别人手里，我们很难阻止那群奥林匹斯人狮子大开口。”

 

“我试试吧。”

 

Loki倒没有想着自取其辱地去询问他们让他做点什么难道就不怕再把二王子给搭进去？反正他也清楚大王子和二王子虽然都有王子之名，但是他值的价最多抵得上Thor的一个零头，Odin大概是抱着自己成功固然可喜，失败也不过再继续用胡闹搪塞连带着多赔一点了事的心给了他这个任务。但无论是为了向阿斯加德证明自己也好，或是单纯地为了营救Thor也罢，Loki都决定全力以赴。于是Loki走进一个背光的角落，而一个打扮看起来如同普通旅人模样的青年又从里面走了出来。

 

“你好啊，大叔。”这名青年随意地同路过的一位长者攀谈起来。

 

“你好，外乡的旅人，来以弗所有什么事吗？”

 

“是这样的，我是Hermes的信徒，前些日子我在梦中得到神的启示，吾神说Artemis女神与他打赌，说他跑遍天下也找不到脖子上没有鬃毛的成年雄狮，但是吾神在梦中向我展示了他在另一块陆地上见到的狮子，无论公母，它们的确都没有鬃毛。所以吾神说这个赌他赢了，而Artemis女神却说赌资需要他的信徒自己来拿，所以吾神不得已，只好派我来向女神索要赌资。然而我刚刚前往女神的圣所祷告，女神的神谕又说非她的信徒不得碰她的财产，所以我现在不知如何是好。”

 

“别着急，得Hermes庇佑的旅人。”

 

老人在当地德高望重，当然知道他们高贵的女神有一点高傲的小脾气，司职狩猎的女神居然在狮子这种珍贵猎物的长相上出了差错赌输给别的神祗可谓奇耻大辱。女神虽然不会赖掉赌金，但是在如何支付这一问题上耍耍手段那是再正常不过了。

 

“请问Hermes冕下和女神的赌注是什么呢？”老人尽职地再问一声，如果是很贵重的东西的话，他必须再和祭祀请求一下神谕，否则的话，就不要为了这点小事再戳女神的伤疤了。

 

“吾神也说他只是和女神开开玩笑，所以只不过赌了各自神庙周围的几颗小石头而已。”

 

“哦，那没有什么，我找几个人给你去取好了。”得知不过是几颗石头后老人彻底放下了心，招呼了几个当地青年过来准备帮助这个Hermes的信徒。

 

“对了，吾神特别交代了我要取哪几个地点的石头用来成为他的收藏，但是同时为了安慰赌输了的女神，吾神也让把这几块金子埋进取石头的地方作为补偿。”

 

司职商业的Hermes有许多金币，用金子换石头这种事情只有神祗指挥他的信徒才能干得出来，所以老人不再有顾虑，让几个他找来的人照着这名旅人描述的地点去取石头顺便埋金子。因为被交代了神谕，那些人都战战兢兢地再三确认地点以免自己弄错惹恼了神灵。

 

在这些人各自出发一段时间之后，那名青年——或者说Loki望着山上逐渐消失的神域灵光勾起了嘴角，他刚刚指示这些信徒去搬动的，都是他计算出来的Artemis神庙的护界石所在，因为搬动者全是Artemis的信徒，女神只不过能察觉她的圣域覆盖范围出了问题却不知是Loki捣的鬼，就这样，Loki沿着破碎的神域一路上山直接进入了Artemis的神庙内部。

 

在殿内的最里侧，神像下方站着一名同神像一模一样的女子，那名女子手中的弓箭拉至满月状态，箭尖直指这名刚刚走进来的青年。

 

“站住，别装作你看不见我的样子。”女子的箭尖随着青年的移动慢慢改变瞄准方向，“欺骗我的信徒动了我的护界石溜进来想偷点什么？我怎么从不记得我和你打了个赌呢，Hermes？”

 

“您说什么呢，我怎么不——”

 

“收起你的花言巧语吧，Hermes。我大老远就闻到你身上那股骗子和小偷的味道了。”显然，这位举着弓箭的女子就是月亮与狩猎女神Artemis本人，她几乎是一察觉自己的圣域出了问题就真身降临前来查看了。

 

“没办法，被看穿了。”一阵幻影褪去，但是原地却并没有显现出Loki的模样，而是另一名奥林匹斯的神祗的模样，这位神祗敲了敲脚上的飞翼靴的鞋跟，向对面的女神打了个招呼，“你好啊，亲爱的姐姐。”

 

 

 

 

 

注：Artemis：阿尔忒弥斯，月亮女神    Hermes：赫尔墨斯（别给我发音成爱马仕你们这群女人），众神信使。

 

基妹在这里是设下了双重伪装，他是伪装成了赫尔墨斯再伪装成他自己的信徒来骗阿尔忒弥斯，阿尔忒弥斯只识破了第一层，那是基妹特地留了破绽给她识破的。

关于赫尔墨斯的神职下面这一段来自维基，你们看看有多少和基妹能力重合的：

 

 **他是边界及穿越边界的旅行者之神** ，亦掌管牧羊人与牧牛人， **辩论与灵舌** ，诗与文字，体育，重量与度量，发明与商业， **他也是狡猾的小偷和骗子之神** 。《荷马诗颂》里描述他是一个

 **变化多端、圆滑机灵的盗贼，** 他带给人梦境，是夜里守望者， **门外的小偷，在长生不老的众神里最先展示善意的人。**

 

所以基妹加了伪装后阿尔忒弥斯才会根据规则的味道把他误认成赫尔墨斯


	18. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 10

 

雅典城郊的一条树林小道上走来一大一小两个身影。在刚刚的集市行凶事件被圆满解决后，Aristotle就邀请Fandral去他就读的学院看看。而Fandral也同样好奇中庭智者到底是什么模样所以欣然答应前往。一路上Fandral随便好奇地问了一些关于雅典和中庭本身的事，毕竟他的九界人文地理教授授课的角度全部站在阿斯加德之上，对于中庭本身的描绘带有阿斯加德那种天然的高高在上的冷漠，而Aristotle的回答则要人情味地多。Fandral想到就问，思维不局限于一点，Aristotle也信手拈来的回答，似乎没有问题可以难得住他，Fandral想着如果中庭人都像Aristotle那样博闻多记的话他真是早就该过来看看了。

 

“转过这片树林，就是我和你说的学院所在地了。”

 

Aristotle仿佛不知时光流逝，同Fandral之间的交流就如同和他的老师Plato之间的交流那样充满着智慧的火花。尽管Fandral明显是个异乡人，但他对于周遭的提问的独特观点角度也让身处局中的Aristotle获益匪浅。不过学院已近在眼前，Aristotle还是想赶紧和他的老师以及其他人介绍一下Fandral。

 

“看看啊，这是谁回来了。”

 

Fandral看见森林落座了一座大理石的建筑，建筑门前的阶梯上侧躺着一名中年男子，其人正以略带揶揄的眼光看向Aristotle和Fandral。

 

“是Eudoxus啊，您是来拜访老师的吗，需不需要我给您通报一声？”Aristotle向着这名男子微微躬身行了个礼。

 

“不用不用，我刚刚已经见过那老头了，但是他正忙着教他的Theophrastus，所以我只好先出来瞻仰一下Apollo的风姿了。幸好你回来了，要不我都快无聊地准备打个小盹了，让我仔细瞧瞧啊，Plato的学园之灵居然第一次开窍带回一个如此美貌的美少年，我还以为你对于知识和真理的美的追求已经完全脱离了肉体本身了呢。”

 

“您可快别拿我开玩笑了。”

 

希腊诸城邦虽然崇扬一名智慧道德高尚的成年男子同追求智慧道德的美丽少年之间的教导与爱恋之情，但Aristotle深知在小亚细亚一些地方或是更远的波斯，这种感情却被认为是丑陋而不道德的，深怕Fandral误会而感到不快的Aristotle急着解释。

 

“这位是Fandral，是一位真正的勇武慈悲之士，就在刚刚，他单独制服了不远处那个集市里一名持剑行凶的暴徒，拯救了数位平民的性命。”

 

“真是了不起啊。” Eudoxus支起身体感兴趣地看着Fandral，“有如此的美貌又有如此的勇武还兼顾救人的德行吗？不过这些还不够哦，孩子你可要知道，在Plato那个老头的评价里他的学院由两部分组成，一半是其他所有师生的身体，另一半就是你身边这位Aristotle的大脑了。而在我几十岁的生命里，如果有一个人的判断最为接近真理本身，那必定就是Plato了。所以要配得上这半个学院的光有美貌勇武和道德是不够的，他还要向智慧本身证明他的价值。”

 

Eudoxus指了指学院门扉上雕刻的那一排希腊文——“不懂几何学者禁止入内。”他起身走到Fandral面前从地上捡了跟树枝就在泥地里画了起来。短短的时间内，地上就出现了一个规整的圆形和其内被分割成的几个几何图形和一些标定的参数符号。

 

“有何见解吗？” Eudoxus抬起头看向Fandral。

 

“别啊，您怎么能用如此高深的几何学为难他呢？”Fandral还没说话，Aristotle倒先急了，人的时间总是有限的，在他看来Fandral既然花了这么多时间来熟悉武技和医学，想必就没有办法深入了解几何学了。而且对着一个孩子Eudoxus一下祭出毕生所学也不知道是真的为了考校还是纯粹为难了。

 

不懂雅典风俗的Fandral倒是没理解Eudoxus的那份替Aristotle考校年轻爱人的心，反正他日常已经被Loki拷问魔法各式艰深晦涩的名词结构术式习惯了。比起Loki那些个高维几何结构加各式自变量还有上下词缀的魔法模型，遇到眼前这个圆形里面几个几何图形的情况简直等同于当今社会日常被微积分折磨的大学生突然看见了1+1=？这种幼儿园题目那样心存感激。

 

不过Fandral倒是没有什么暴打幼儿园的打算，因为他能有这样的学识得益于阿斯加德远超中庭的知识水平，眼前人类正在解的习题虽然原始，却是真真实实来自他自己思考的结晶。无关于原始和先进，思维本身的光芒就足够美丽了。所以Fandral只是接过对方手里的树枝，随手在那个图形上又添了几笔，足够证明他理解这个问题，却又不会真的碾压对方的学识。

 

就是这么几笔让在场另外两个懂行的人都投来惊异的目光，而Aristotle的惊讶眼神里还藏着一些更多的东西。Eudoxus这次站起身来，看着Fandral的眼神里不再带着长辈见晚辈的那种随意，而是对待一个平等对象的尊重，他指指门扉上那一排字，又指了指Aristotle，一语双关。

 

“进去吧，你的确有资格。”

 

Eudoxus带着Aristotle和Fandral一路拾级而上，学院内部各个学生拿着书卷走来走去，这种处处追求智慧的求学气氛同崇尚勇武的阿斯加德大相径庭，Fandral好奇地开始四下张望。

 

“咦？Aristotle你怎么这么早就回来了？不是说你要去城内办一天事的吗？”走廊那端走来一位白发苍苍的老人，但是他的体态步伐依旧非常健朗，在他的身边跟着另一位棕发的美少年，看起来15、6岁的样子，“不但早回来了，还带着一位小友呢，看来你这次进城收获相当之大啊。”

 

“老师，刚刚Eudoxus已经来过一回了，您别再给我开这样的玩笑了。”

 

“什么？玩笑，哪儿有乐子呢？居然不告诉你们的Antiphanes让我好好取材，今年的Dionysus祭典上你们还想不想要看我的喜剧了。”一位男子闻讯从另一边走来，脚步轻快犹如林中精灵。

 

Aristotle一脸无奈只好对着所有人互相介绍起来：“不是像大家想象的那样的，我只是刚刚去城里办事，在集市上意外遭遇了一场歹徒行凶，眼看着要出人命的当口，这一位名叫Fandral的小友居然以一人之力轻松化解了整个危机。过后他身为异乡来客很想了解一下雅典城的风土人情，我就自作主张地把他带来学院了，毕竟全雅典的智慧和美德多半都集中在这了，我想能介绍各位给Fandral认识的话，我也就不枉当一名好客的地主了。”

 

Aristotle又转向Fandral给他介绍学院里的众人：“然后是这几位，刚刚的Eudoxus你已经在门口见过了，数学一向是他的专长；这位棕发少年是我的师弟，他叫Theophrastus，他不但能言善辩且在植物学上有过人的造诣；还有这个聒噪的就是鼎鼎大名的Antiphanes啦，他特别擅长各种喜剧桥段，在Dionysus祭典的戏剧节上他已经赢下了好几次奖牌了；至于这位白发长者，他就是我口中提到的老师Plato了。”

 

在这一处小小的方寸之地里，Fandral就这样一次性地遭遇了当时中庭西方世界里最具智慧的几个灵魂。

 

 

 

介绍一下这几个屌人：

Eudoxus  欧多克索斯，数学家，力学家和天文学家，他首创了穷举法，就是微积分的最早雏形。

Theophrastus 泰奥佛拉斯托斯  植物学家，哲学家，先后师从柏拉图和亚里士多德，在亚里士多德身后继承了他的逍遥学派，植物学之父

Antiphanes  安提法奈斯  喜剧作家  多次拿到酒神节奖

 

Dionysus  狄奥尼索斯，酒神，他的祭典就是酒神节，庆典里面会在露天剧院公演多场悲剧和喜剧，直接观众评分给剧作家奖项

Apollo  阿波罗  太阳神

 

 

诶……我其实最早只是想用柏拉图学派的爱情观来隐喻一下范少的爱情观而已，结果就搞了一堆这种东西出来，大家千万别嫌弃我啊哭


	19. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 11

 

“说吧，要动到我的护界石的程度，你到底是看上我的什么了？”

 

在戳破了“Hermes”的真身后，Artemis略微放松了些身体，手中弓箭的准心也随着她的敌意一起稍稍垂落了一些。因为Hermes偷东西大体来说还是玩笑的成分居多，一旦他被苦主抓了现行，Hermes也就会自然放弃，因为对他来说值得夸耀的是偷盗计划的精心大胆设计和刺激过程本身而非那些作为战利品的物件。

 

而Loki要的恰恰是Artemis的这片刻的放松，纵使他和Hermes的天生规则重合了很大一部分，但身为手足的Artemis如果认真的话当然还是能分辨出来他们之间的不同。可是因为她先入为主地认为Hermes为了进入她的神庙进行了伪装，那么Loki身上那种似是而非的味道恰恰就证明了这一点。而当自信解除了一个陷阱的时候恰恰是人们最放松的时候，因为一切危机前的预感和对于周遭违和感的嗅觉都被这一个陷阱完美解释。因为阴谋已被破除，所以从此天下太平。

 

这种虚幻的“天下太平”就是Loki身为幼年神敢深入成年神祗圣域内部算计对方的全部依赖。

 

“我就想试试最好的猎人是不是也有放松警惕的时候。”“Hermes”适时地恭维了一句，因为Loki的教授曾经评价过无论哪个奥林匹斯人都对于精神层面上的吹捧和恭维上瘾，所以一直没完没了地让他们的信徒给他们写颂词演戏剧，“事实证明你的警惕心真是完美无瑕。”

 

Artemis终于放下了手中弓箭：“油腔滑调的家伙，父神有什么要向我传达的吗？还是我要相信你大老远跑过来只是为了测试我猎人的警惕心？”

 

“你太睿智的话就没有我表现的空间了，你不能让我看起来像个一举一动都被你预测的猎物，姐姐。”“Hermes”的兴致不高，却终究没有忽略自己的使命，“父神让我来通知你，Ares那家伙俘虏了阿斯加德的雷神Thor，咱们中间的野蛮人俘虏了来自另一个更加蛮荒国度的访客，父神正准备找那的Odin谈俘虏交换筹码。那群人虽然不懂诗歌戏剧，却有的是暴发户的财宝，乘着咱们握有对方的王子的时候正好大敲一笔，父神让我来问问大家都有点什么想要的他好一并列到单子上。”

 

“阿斯加德的王子跑来干什么？”

 

“好像是直接入侵了Ares的神眷者的出生地，阿斯加德那边说是误会，不过反正Ares也没什么损失，也就随着他们说了。”

 

“他的神眷者？就是那个预言中将把奥林匹斯的荣光传遍西方已知之地的人类？”

 

“是啊，所以又想觊觎这种人物又有勇无谋地直接入侵奥林匹斯的阿斯加德像不像个贪婪又无知的暴徒？野蛮人到底还是个野蛮人。”Loki的外交教授给他读过所有他出生以来的神界联合议会的会议记录，每一次会上奥林匹斯的代表说起阿斯加德都是这个调调，所以Artemis丝毫没有怀疑。

 

“说的没错，不过话又说回来了，所有强大漂亮的猎物都在蛮荒之地，文明会让野性退却是不争的事实，所以我赶紧乘机要几头阿斯加德特有的珍兽好了。”

 

Artemis开始翻阅典籍查找阿斯加德特有的珍贵猎物，而Loki想要争取的时间已经差不多了，动Artemis的护界石也只是个挂在表面用来给对方拆穿的幌子而已，他真正的杀招在那之后交代每个人原地埋下的那块金子里，在每一块金子中央，都被Loki烙上了一串特有的卢恩符文。

 

“这本上的也太普通了。”Artemis随手一挥想将手中的典册送回神力空间再换一本新的，然而她的动作倒是做完了，现场却什么都没有发生。Artemis不信邪地又挥了挥手后难以置信地看着自己摊开的双手。“我的神力？？”

 

在最后一块金子终于被埋进正确的位置的时候，神庙内部的神灵光辉开始慢慢褪去，连同褪去的还有Loki使用神力伪装的外表。

 

“你是谁？！！！你不是Hermes！！！”事到如今终于意识到这一点对于Artemis来说稍稍晚了一些。

 

终于显露真正姿态的Loki对着对面的女神重新躬身行了个礼：“您好，奥林匹斯的月神冕下，我是Loki，阿斯加德的谎言与诡计之神。”

 

“卑鄙的野蛮人，你对我干了什么？！！”骤然与自身的神力隔绝让Artemis完全失去了镇静。

 

“别紧张，我只不过在拜托您的信徒拿走护界石的同时又往里埋了封印石而已。”Loki冷静老成的表情和他的少年模样看起来完全不符，但是Artemis已经不敢再轻敌了，“我们现在正身处一处封神结界里，无论你我，此时都无法调动自身神力和规则进行战斗，这点我们两个是公平的，您请放心。”

 

“你想干什么？”

 

“我刚刚可没有对您撒谎，Ares的确俘虏了Thor，我的哥哥，所以这会真正的Hermes冕下的确应该正满世界跑询问每位神祗想从阿斯加德要点什么好处了。”Artemis看见Loki在说这番话的时候眼神闪过一丝与他年纪不符的残忍，“所以我想，也不能让奥林匹斯专美于前，既然阿斯加德的王子现在已经是个被喊价的筹码了，那我也不如试试从奥林匹斯俘虏一个公主然后向Zeus要要赎金看看好了。”

 

“就凭你？！！”Artemis彻底愤怒了，被一个野蛮人幼神如此轻视让她觉得身为月神的尊严被彻底践踏了。

 

一个火环出现在以Loki所站之处为中心的地面之上，他张开手臂，两团火焰各自出现在Loki的双手之上。

 

“正常情况下我想战胜月神冕下是没有可能性的，只不过如今大家都失去神力了也许我就能试试了。”火环渐渐蔓延开去，点燃了神庙内部的一些白色织物和供品，“毕竟我失去了神力还有魔法，您呢？也许您还剩您的狩猎技巧和您引以为傲的贞操吧。要试试用您的纯洁让我这样的卑鄙野蛮人羞愤而死吗？”

 

这是第一次有高傲的奥林匹斯人被日后大名鼎鼎的银舌头舌尖流淌的毒液灼伤。

 

 

 

 

 

奥丁的培养虽然残忍，但的确有效，基妹要不是学了那么多有关奥林匹斯的秘闻知识，和他自己的魔法功底，最后加上熟知阴谋诡计用陷阱套陷阱，是绝对不可能有心算无心地把阿尔忒弥斯拉到这种战斗里的。像大锤那样正面怼的话他一点机会都没有的

 

奥林匹斯对于阿斯加德的态度来源于两边信众互相的看法，奥林匹斯代表的就是希腊罗马文明，而罗马帝国的毁灭原因之一就是来自北方的野蛮人，也就是日耳曼人，而这群日耳曼人崇拜的就是阿斯加德了。所以在奥林匹斯诸神眼里，阿斯加德都是蛮子。


	20. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 12

 

“Dionysus在上，这是为了我们来自异乡的美丽访客举办的酒宴，我们明明有产自克里特岛的上等葡萄酒，而身为这场宴会主角的Fandral却只能喝葡萄汁。Plato，你一定会为了这个决定背上一整年的吝啬骂名的。” Antiphanes举着他的酒杯在人群中慷慨激昂，带着浓重戏剧腔的语气配上在空中不断挥舞的手势看起来特别的有说服力。

 

“Antiphanes，尽管我们的Fandral小友有着足以制服歹徒的武技，且以被Aristotle肯定的医术成功地替伤者包扎挽救了对方的性命，又给出了Eudoxus所出的艰难几何习题的思路，但是他的嘴角的确还没有长出胡须。纵使他已经有了比许多成年人都值得别人尊敬的灵魂，他的身体仍旧是个孩子，所以为了他的身体着想，我只能给他葡萄汁，这是雅典的规矩。”Plato气定神闲地指挥着正在给宴会服务的奴隶们为众人布菜倒酒，并且在Fandral的杯子那里反复强调了两遍“葡萄汁”。

 

“如果Fandral实在介意的话我们可以让Theophrastus陪他，反正他也还小。”明明是人人称颂的贤哲，Plato也不知道是哪里来的那么多捉弄人的小心思。

    

“别啊老师，我嘴角可是开始长毛了的呢！！”15岁的Theophrastus赶紧双手抱住自己的酒杯，“克里特岛特产的葡萄酿的7年陈酿啊，那年夏季的阳光特别好呢，所以那一年的葡萄是不是会特别甜我一直都想试试。”

 

“又或许，我们可以试试用Fandral家乡的规矩？”Aristotle乘着自己和Plato不是坐一同的方向开始努力朝着Fandral眨眼睛，反正在座也没人搞得清Fandral的家乡到底有什么规矩，所以如果他自己想喝的话完全可以信口开河一番。

 

“诸神啊，我们的书呆子Aristotle居然也会有为了别人的一口酒耍心机的一天，人心真是一道永远解不开的谜题啊。”另一个为老不尊的Eudoxus尽情地揶揄着，Fandral撑着手歪着头脸上带笑地看着，反倒是看起来更年长的Aristotle红了耳根。

 

“多么好的体裁，来自异乡的神秘勇敢少年与当世的智者在剑与血的蛮荒中邂逅，命运让他们在此相遇。于是勇者放下刀剑，智者褪去矜持，被Eros钟爱的人啊，你们在最好的年纪遇见最好的对方，爱情的醇美胜过任何的佳酿，祂的芳香抵过所有的鲜花，这是祂所赐予我们的人间极乐，这才是我向往的喜剧该有的样子。”

 

“可是Antiphanes，我记得我们曾经讨论过，你也承认喜剧不过片刻，悲剧才是永恒，所以这样的喜剧还是不够美是吗？”Theophrastus毕竟少年，几杯葡萄酒下肚已经开始不胜酒力，不但脸颊微红言语也大胆起来。

 

“不，正因为每个人都有一出属于他自己的永恒悲剧在终点等着我们，才更要把握时间欣赏喜剧的美丽，花开时不看花那是对花的侮辱。你说是吗，Fandral？”

 

“嗯？”Antiphanes提问时Fandral正盯着自己的葡萄汁出神，他被一群年龄远小于他自己的人类当成一个孩子，像他这样的幼生神明第一次接触凡人还无法保持那种脱离尘世的冷眼旁观，所以这种奇妙的违和感让Fandral一时沉浸在自己的思考里。

 

“什么？”他抬起头略带疑惑地看着Antiphanes，天真清澈的眼神仿佛一望见底，但他的周遭又似乎萦绕着某种神秘的气息，见惯美人的戏剧家愣了愣后转过头看着Aristotle。

 

“我今天真应该代替你前往城里办事的。”

 

“现在也不晚啊。”Aristotle笑得有点无奈，眼神里的失落却无法掩饰。

    

“算了吧，难得书呆子也能被Eros祝福一次，我可不能夺人之好。”Antiphanes笑着摇了摇手示意自己不会参与竞争，但这不表示他放弃了他刚刚的问题，“Fandral你怎么看悲剧和喜剧？”

 

Fandral并不是不知道Antiphanes所指的永恒的悲剧是死亡，阿斯加德的神祗也并非不用面对死亡，然而比起那动辄几万甚至几十万年的高等神祗的漫长生命来说，150岁实在是太过短暂了，它远到让Fandral分不出它和永恒的区别。而分不清这两者区别的Fandral自然也没有办法让凡人理解他的想法。

    

“为什么一定要让花开是喜剧，花落是悲剧呢？那不过是个轮回而已。”

    

“的确花落轮回后是能再开，但我没见过人死了还能复活的。”Theophrastus摇着头，“Aristotle你医术精湛，见过死人复生吗？”

 

“除了少数被诸神祝福过的人物比如Alcestis之外我没听说过还有人能死而复生的，更遑论见过了。”

 

是了，Fandral想起来，人间没有瓦尔哈拉，所以凡人对于死亡充满恐惧。

 

“即使人死即是永恒，轮回也是奢望，但那也未必是一场悲剧。若人活世上无所求且无所得；又或是有所求却无所得；更有甚者有所求有所得却得而复失再无可循，那又何尝不是一出出悲剧？相比起这些人来，永恒却简单的死亡本身难道不是反而显得让人感到喜悦吗？”

 

“你会这样觉得一定是因为你还无所求或是还未曾求。”Plato啜了一口杯中酒，也不知是因为酒的醇美还是过去的回忆让他眯起双眼，“Fandral，当你有朝一日遇见心爱之事，无论祂是人是物，对祂的求索本身便能让你满心欢喜。也许你无法得到祂，但这并不代表你会以悲剧收场，因为一步步求取我们心中所爱，再将这种求索映照至我们追求的至善至美本身，你将终究透过祂而得窥真正的美，那个既在自身之上亦在自身之里的美之本相，世间一切快乐欢愉不过都是它的倒影，祂亦如是。你找到了它，自然也就找到了快乐，那么此时此刻无论你能否得到祂也便就不再重要了，你的喜剧结尾就此也就达到了永恒。”

 

“先描其骨，再识其髓，终得其神吗？”Fandral不甚确定地复述。

 

“Aristotle的眼光真是不错。”Plato惊讶于Fandral的灵性，却转过头对着Aristotle不停微笑，“Fandral还有做诗人的天赋呢。”

 

 

 

 

 

又是复杂的片尾作者时间：

 

Eros：厄洛斯，希腊神话里的爱神分两个，女的就是维纳斯对应的那个阿芙洛狄忒，对应回北欧就是Frigga了，还有一个男的爱神，司掌爱与情欲，样子是个有翅膀的美少年，也就是后来丘比特的雏形，我觉得他对应的就是Fandral了。柏拉图式爱情来源的那篇《会饮篇》就是在歌颂Eros。

Alcestis：阿尔刻提斯，古希腊有一出关于她的悲剧，大意就是他老公死了，然后阿波罗去求情，结果众神说只要有人愿意替他去死，那么他就能复活。结果他老公的爹娘还在，明明都快老死了却也不愿意去死换取儿子复活，但阿尔刻提斯却愿意为了自己的丈夫去死，然后诸神褒扬她的行为，就在她死后又让她复生了。反正就是说有的时候血缘之爱也不一定胜过夫妻之爱。

 

然后最后一段柏拉图的话大意是出自会饮篇，如果我个人读完后的理解没有什么大错的话，把那段翻成人话就是，范少爱基妹，但他爱基妹只是一个过程，他真正应该做得是通过基妹看见那些背后真正应该被爱的品质，比如坚持、追求公平、不服输等等，再通过这一连串美德进一步寻找更深的共通点，那么一步步下去最后范少就会找到那个最基本的美的本相，它涵盖一切美丽本身。当范少看见那个本相的时候，他到底有没有追到基妹就不重要了，基妹只是他追求美的领路人。


	21. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 13

 

 

神界联合议会1号会议厅，万神殿——

 

巨大的金色穹顶之下无数张各种风格的座椅漂浮在空中一闪一灭，每一位被规则所承认的神祗都会在万神殿里拥有自己的神座，无论他们是刚刚出生还是只剩一缕阴魂，万神殿都会为了他们保留各自专属的座位。

 

此时有两张巨大的座椅在空中由虚转实，它们本身上那巨大的气势和繁复的雕刻都昭显着座椅主人在神界拥有的权柄。在空中完成了向现实的转换之后，巨大的重量让两张座椅瞬间落到地板之上，一左一右分别列于会议室的两端，而在它们中间，一张圆形的议会桌凭空出现直接完成了会场的布置，随后两个身影慢慢出现在座位之上，在从虚影转换成实体之后座椅上出现了两位身材高大健硕的金甲神明。

 

“Odin，距离上次峰会一别已经两百多年了吧，你这老家伙最近看起来过得不错啊，终于有儿子了？”

 

“谁能像你这么不挑呢，Zeus？我猜你的那些私生子们够组成一个军团了吧，每次看见Hera那充满嫉妒的眼神连我都不禁为她抱不平，你就是这样对待自己的姐妹的吗？但我不同，在阿斯加德，只有Frigga的孩子才有权成为阿斯加德的王子。”

 

奥林匹斯和阿斯加德的两位神王在出现在万神殿伊始已经完成了一次言语上的交锋。而同时空中又有几把风格不同的座椅不再闪烁，然而它们也未曾彻底变成实体，只是围绕着圆桌的范围在空中排成了一个圆圈。有几个同Zeus和Odin同级别的神念逐一出现在祂们各自的神座之上，每一个神念给人的感觉也截然不同，有稳重的也有跳脱的，其中那位最能让人看清的家伙干脆真身降临，这位奇装异服的神明在自己那个风格花里胡哨的椅子上翘着腿饶有兴趣地看着下面的Odin和Zeus。

 

“最近萨卡上都没有什么乐子，快快，奥林匹斯和阿斯加德赶紧打一架吧。”显然这位是个看热闹不嫌事大的。

 

“高天尊冕下，请慎言。吾等此行只为做个见证，神界征伐非同小可，当以和为贵。”一张明显东方风格的座椅上，一名满头白发的仙尊出言劝阻了一下这位年纪比谁都大，心智比谁都小的宇宙长老的胡言乱语。

 

随着最后一位神祗的神念到场，一股宏大的规则直接降临在了万神殿上，所有在场的神明不约而同地抬头看向这股无形的伟力，一种不曾言说却能让所有神明明悟的意念盘旋在场中。

 

“七位见证者与与会双方代表均已到场，神界联合议会第3827次临时会议，奥林匹斯与阿斯加德双边会谈开始。”

 

“那么我就直接切人主题了。”Zeus也不是个喜欢废话的神，“你的儿子非法入侵奥林匹斯在人界的信仰核心区域，意图干扰对我们至关重要的一位神眷者的出生，根据《神界信仰边际公约》，我们暂时扣留了他。”

 

一张同Zeus的座椅同样风格却小了一整圈并且装饰了很多羽翼的座椅从空中降落在Zeus身边。一名戴着羽翼盔脚踏羽翼靴的年轻男神出现在座位上，他到场后从怀里取出了一卷巨大的羊皮卷递给Zeus。Zeus接过之后看也没看就直接将它对着空中一抛，这卷巨大的羊皮卷就这样悬浮在半空中向着Odin和周围的七名见证者展示，让众人看清这条超长的赎金清单其上囊括的各种奇珍异宝。

 

“这是奥林匹斯提出的赎金金额，阿斯加德过目一下吧。”Zeus手指交叉露出一个胜券在握的笑容。

 

以弗所，Artemis神庙——

 

熊熊大火在神庙的内部到处蔓延，所以可以点燃之物皆已被烈焰吞噬，神庙的大理石雕花廊柱在火舌的舔舐之下发出噼里啪啦的声响。神庙外的信徒们试图冲进来灭火，却不知为何在整个神庙的周围有一圈无形的结界阻拦着所有人的进入。Artemis的祭祀们忙着沟通女神试图通知祂神庙正在遭遇灭绝性的火灾然而却没有得到任何的回应。

 

“女神去哪了？？”信徒们焦急地在神庙外交头接耳，各种流言蜚语开始在人群中传播。

 

在神庙之内的大火最中央，一身绿衣的Loki突兀地站在火光里，而在他的身前跌坐着一位白袍的女神，Artemis以难以置信的眼光看着面前的这个来自阿斯加德幼生神明，他手中的匕首目前正架在Artemis柔嫩的脖颈之上。

 

“您输了，女神。”

 

看起来Loki在这场战斗中也并非赢得轻松，除了身上各处被Artemis的箭矢擦伤仍在淌血的伤口外，他身上最严重的伤来自靠近肩膀的前胸口，一支箭直直地没入了那里，只留下一截焦糊的箭杆露在外面。而Artemis最震惊的地方就在这里，当时她终于在漫天火球里抓住了Loki的迟疑一箭射穿了对方的防御结界，她的弓箭当然也是神器，然而被神器射中的Loki却只是抬手用火焰烧毁了碍事的箭尾就继续皱着眉头对着她一阵狂轰滥炸。

 

“未必，以你现在的状态还能撑多久呢？”Artemis的回应并非来自战败的不甘，因为此刻Loki的脸色看起来是真的糟糕透顶了。

 

“劳您挂怀，但请放心，我足够撑到我的父神和您的父神谈出一个双方都可以接受的结果为止。”

 

几乎同时各有一张神座出现在Odin和Zeus的身旁，Heimdall和Apollo出现在各自的位子上并向各自身边的神王传达了同一个消息。对于这个消息，Zeus皱起眉头，Odin则扯起嘴角。

 

“刚刚奥林匹斯既然已经出过价了，那么轮到阿斯加德了。”

 

Odin此时从自己怀中取出一个小小的羊皮卷也是对着半空一抛，同Zeus那张长长的清单比起来，Odin的那一份短到不可思议，因为这看起来就像是某个边角料的小羊皮纸上只有短短一句话。

 

“你的女儿换我的儿子。”

 

 

 

注

Hera：天后赫拉，希腊神话那边对应Frigga的位置，也是宙斯的姐姐，和婚姻幸福美满的Frigga不同，同样司掌婚姻的赫拉却要每天看着宙斯各种出轨养小老婆生私生子，所以嫉妒的要死，有一堆关于赫拉如何因为嫉妒而去残害宙斯的小老婆和孩子的故事，但是人家真的的确是原配正妻。

说不定也是因为看见宙斯那边和兄弟姐妹淫乱成那样，阿斯加德才不允许兄弟相奸然后大锤才会在基妹分化那会搞出那种幺蛾子吧~~_(:з」∠)_


	22. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 14

无论古今还是神凡，虽说谈判无非就是一个漫天要价就地还钱的过程，但是像Zeus和Odin这种双方出价差了那么多的情况还是比较少见的。在场的见证者们的神念间一阵骚动，像Grandmaster之流更是直接从个人的随身空间里拿了杯酒出来边喝边津津有味地等着事态发展了。

 

“你以为你那个骗子儿子真的制住了我的女儿？他靠的不过是封印石而已，我随便降一道神雷下去就足够劈开他的结界了。”

 

“的确，我的临时结界在Zeus冕下的天雷面前什么都不是。”Loki无所谓地回答了Artemis刚提出的同Zeus一样的问题，以雷电来说，他的哥哥那样细小的电火花已经是他不可企及的高贵了，何况是Zeus那种亘古之前的伟大，“但是在那之前，我的匕首已经割开您的喉咙了，女神。您并非Achilles，没经过冥河水的浸泡，您也会死。”

 

“你疯了？？！你杀了我会有什么下场你想过没有？”Artemis看着Loki的眼神，那种眼神她见过，有些野兽一辈子都不会被驯养，无论Artemis用神力对着她的猎物做出多么温柔的保证，它们都会挣扎到鱼死网破，Artemis从没想过一个幼生的神明会这么不怕死。

 

“Zeus的震怒、Apollo的疯狂、Ares的刀剑种种种种，可是神也只能死一次不是吗？我也只有一条命可以还给您，剩下的不过是鞭尸而已。”

 

“你也说了，他不过是个骗子。”Odin那满不在乎的口吻同Loki如出一辙，“身在阿斯加德却对魔法更感兴趣，更多的时候只不过是在摆弄他的嘴皮子给我惹下一堆麻烦，偏偏又自视甚高不知主神权威。而在我已经如此提醒你的前提下，你还要硬是打破现在这种脆弱平衡的话，一切的后果由奥林匹斯承担。Zeus，你要明白，虽然Loki也是我的儿子，但是和Thor不同——”

 

“您死之后，奥林匹斯月亮坠落，太阳无光，天地同悲；而我死之后，阿斯加德不过少了个满口谎言之人，我想就算没有普天同庆也至少该有几个小规模的宴会用来庆祝我从此不会再惹麻烦了吧？您觉得我的父神和您的父神之中，到底谁是那个没有胆量做这次兑子的人呢？毕竟我和我那位正在谈判的父神都深深明白一点——”

 

“他不值钱。”

“我不值钱。”

 

天上地下，Odin和Loki无论是出于谎言欺骗也好，真心以为也罢，这对精于算计的父子在同一时刻给出了同样的答案。留下他们对面的Zeus和Artemis两张既不甘又无奈的脸。

 

“但阿斯加德无预警入侵奥林匹斯这是事实！！”Zeus虽然语气强硬，但那更像是得知大势已去下的最后嘴硬而已。

 

“我知道，但所有见证者们都能轻易分辨我并没有说谎，那只是几个小孩子逃家玩闹却在操作彩虹桥上出了差错，这根本就是无心之失。阿斯加德愿意为了他们几个的胡闹做出赔偿，前提是奥林匹斯的要价必须合情合理。”Odin也适时地递给了Zeus一个可以下的台阶。

 

“所以你们各自散落到了奥林匹斯的信仰区域内后出了我刚刚说的那点事。”Heimdall远程向此刻还在中庭的六个孩子完整传达了他们落地之后一段发生的重要事件和谈判结果。

 

“什么？Thor被奥林匹斯俘虏了？？”这是Sif、Volstagg和Hogun听完整段后的第一反应。

 

“Loki受伤了？伤哪了？严不严重？！”这是Thor听完之后的反应，还在脱力状态被Ares用剑指着的他努力地想从地上起身。

 

“Loki受伤了？Thor还被俘虏了？有什么是我能做的吗？”Fandral惊讶地直接在宴会里叫出了声，周围的几名已经醉酒了的贤哲并没有察觉他的异常，只有全程控制着自己的饮酒量的Aristotle有些讶异地回过头看着他。

 

“所以根据谈判协议，阿斯加德要全程负责引导那名神眷者的一生，替他适时创造神迹，然而功劳和荣耀却要归于奥林匹斯吗？”Loki的脸色似乎比刚刚更为苍白了，但他脸上嘲讽的嗤笑也更明显了，“我们卖力演戏，你们负责看戏，完了谢幕时还要念全你们的名字是吗？真是令人印象深刻的逃家处罚啊。”

 

“我早说过不许你们用彩虹桥，是你们自己不听，有任务的几个快点动手，弄好了我就直接用彩虹桥把你们接回来。”

 

“知道了。”Volstagg看了看下面的体育场，田径选手们似乎都已经比出了结果，白裙的少女们已经进场给冠军戴上了桂冠，而远处正有一群驯马的奴隶引导着几十匹赛马进入场内。

 

“请问一下，这里面哪一匹是那个马……其……呃，马其什么来着的国王的赛马？”Volstagg刚刚从Heimdall那里听完他的任务，转身就把这个中庭小国的名字给忘了。

 

“马其顿？”好在观战的群众还是知道强大的马其顿的威名的，“Philip II陛下的赛马鼎鼎有名呢，也是这次夺冠的热门之一，就是那匹下巴上有个白点的，它叫白胡子。”

 

“好的，谢谢。”Volstagg支着手臂百无聊赖地等着比赛正式开始，国王的赛马要赢得冠军，这点神迹对于祖上成功驯服了龙的骑士后裔Volstagg来说真是小菜一碟。

 

终于发令官给出了比赛开始的信号，几十匹赛马一起冲出了护栏，Volstagg静静地观察着，白胡子一直以第一集团的身份围着赛道饶了好几圈，终于等还剩一圈时，现场气氛已经进入了白热化，周围的观众开始发出各种各样的欢呼，Volstagg这时将手指放入嘴中吹了一个口哨，带着神力的啸音无法被凡人听到却能影响场中的马匹，第一集团里其它的几匹赛马开始脚步散乱，只有白胡子仍旧坚定不移地朝着终点奔跑，终于脱颖而出的白胡子以半个身位的领先优势夺下了这届奥林匹克的冠军。

 

“我好了，看你们的了。”

 

 

 

 

Achilles：阿喀琉斯，就是那个出生后被拎着脚跟倒浸入冥河水导致全身除了脚跟都刀枪不入的家伙，后来被射中脚跟而死。但我一直很想问问，为啥就不能先倒过来浸一下，然后再抱住上半身再正过来浸一下不就完事了吗？？？


	23. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 15

“别急，就动手了。”

 

Sif终于用就地取材得来的颜料给自己画上了战斗的妆容，她并不愿意中庭的凡人看见她参与了这场战争，因为在她看来，这种胜利本身并不光彩，她并不知这场战争的前因后果以及她所要帮助的是否是一支正义之师，然而这是赎回被俘虏的Thor的条件之一，Sif并没有任何置喙的余地。

 

“抱歉了，伊利里亚和培奥尼亚人，如果你们有什么委屈不甘，下一次再向马其顿讨要吧。”

 

在轻声道歉完毕后，Sif直接纵身一跃从山顶跳下，几个纵跃就到达了这两支联军的身后。凭借着对于战阵的熟悉Sif轻易地发现了营中的指挥所，一群传令兵拿着前线的战报和最新的命令进进出出，四周执勤的士兵来来回回地绕着营帐巡逻。

 

“唔——”Sif灵巧的身形直接出现在了一名士兵身后，她纵身一跃直接挂在了对方肩膀之上，随后手起剑落一个割喉就放倒了他，那名士兵全程只来得及发出一声鸟叫般的轻声哀鸣。随后Sif如法炮制几乎暗杀了半个巡逻分队，终于一名眼尖的巡逻兵发现了Sif草草处理的一具尸体。

 

“敌袭！！！！！！呃——”士兵的尖叫终结于一个干净利落的斩首，从对方尸体旁一跃而过的Sif连他飞溅而出的鲜血都没有沾到一滴，聚集而来的士兵们只发现一个速度奇快的黑影和它身边倒下的数具尸体。

 

“鬼啊！！是山中迷失的鬼魂啊！！”有人在惊鸿一瞥间看清了Sif的正脸，然而整张涂满颜料的脸蛋加上Sif的长发和她孩童的身形更加坐实了鬼魂的臆想。士兵们颤巍巍地上前试图阻止Sif突袭指挥部的举动，却徒劳无功地在这名厉鬼账下多添上了几缕阴魂。

 

“你是马其顿派来的刺客吗？”帐中的将军比起外面的士兵多了几分镇定，但他所能做的充其量也就是给自己一个明白的死亡。

 

“马其顿？他们也配？”Sif的不屑口吻足够明确，将军的眼神流露出更多的不解。

 

“我来杀你是因为Ares。”这是Sif可以透露给一个凡人的极致了。

 

“是吗，我们被战神冕下抛弃了吗？”将军的脸色转了几转后变成了无可奈何，然而他却没有放下手中的刀剑，“即使如此，也请容我最后一次为了荣誉而战。”

 

将军的武技其实很好，奈何他的对手不是凡人。Sif最后一剑刺穿了将军的心脏给了他一个荣耀而并无太多痛苦的死亡。在确定联军的指挥系统已经彻底瘫痪之后，Sif收起手里的长剑从原地离开。

 

此时另一边的马其顿阵营——

 

“将军，联军阵营那边看起来有些散乱，似乎是他们的指挥系统出了什么问题。”马其顿的参谋看向身边的将军，“那会不会是一个诱我们出动的假像？”

 

“不太像……” Parmenion一早就发现了这一点，然而他观察再三后觉得对手是真的出了什么事，“我的对手他是个谨慎的控制狂，他不会放任军队真的乱到这种程度的，因为这样逼真有余、容错不足，一不小心就会被我假戏真做地把队伍吃下来，他的军队能乱成这样那就代表他是真的出事了。”

 

“可是怎么会？他不是一向都把自己放在绝对安全的地方避免涉险的吗？没有打败整体联军之前，您也说过别让我们动奇袭的主意。”

 

“谁知道呢，也许他惹怒了战神被降罪了。” Parmenion举起手中的宝剑对着身边的士兵们高呼“马其顿的战士们，对手已经失去了领导，现在就是一只没有头的野兽，建功立业的机会就在眼前，为了国王，为了马其顿，冲锋！！！”

 

Sif在目睹了马其顿的军阵冲散了对面联军阵型的时候对着天空点了点头：“我这边也完成了，剩下就看Hogun的了。”

 

“嗯，我已经摸到城墙下方了。”

 

Hogun其实刚刚已经目睹了几个小时的攻城战，波提狄亚有着高耸而坚固的城墙，Philip II虽然有着一大堆悍不畏死的士兵，但那也仅仅是在城门前多添了几道尸体铸造的临时防护堤罢了。以Hogun的眼光看来，这场攻城战要是没有外力介入的话将会是一场持久战与消耗战，马其顿将会在此损失大量的壮年人口，而波提狄亚的有生力量和资源也将在抵抗中一并耗尽，最终留给Philip II的是一座庞大的死城。

 

Hogun其实挺敬佩这种不屈不挠的抵抗精神的，只是不巧奥林匹斯站在了马其顿那边，而Thor还在奥林匹斯的手里。Hogun调整了一下手握流星锤的姿势，嘴里以凡纳海姆开战前独有的仪式替城中的士兵与百姓祈祷了一番，然后他挥起手中的流星锤对着身边的城墙砸了下去。

 

“铛！！！”所有人听到了一声震耳欲聋的巨响，连同地面也随着巨响一起颤动起来。

 

“怎么回事？！！”马其顿的阵营里，国王叫来了自己的占星师。

 

“好像是地震。”占星师不甚确定。

 

“铛！！！！！！”又是一声更为巨大的声响，有人目睹城墙一角上的巨石从一边垮塌下来。

 

“诸神保佑！！是地震，波提狄亚的城墙根本挡不住地震。”

 

“铛！！铛！！！铛！！！！”一声又一声的巨响，四周地动山摇，波提狄亚的城墙上下雨一样地往下掉落碎石和烟灰，整个战场上的情绪两极分化，波提狄亚愁云惨雾，马其顿欢呼雀跃。

 

“看那啊，城墙塌了，城墙塌了一个角！！！”在波提狄亚的城墙终于承受不住地震垮塌之后这场地震又突然地停止了，仿佛在昭告世人这场神迹就是为了马其顿人，这种赤裸裸的偏袒行为更进一步加深了场中双方目前的士气。

 

再后来那简直就是一场单方面的屠杀，连制造了这场神迹的Hogun本人都看不下去这种场面，所以他只好收起自己的流星锤又悄悄地沿着城墙的阴影溜走。

 

“我负责的部分也已经完成，阿斯加德已经替马其顿赢来了三次胜利，现在，只等那名神眷者出生了。”

 

 

 

 

 

Parmenion    帕曼纽，马其顿在腓力二世和亚历山大时期的著名将军，几乎是亚历山大的二把手，在亚历山大后期被自己儿子的谋反罪牵连直接被一并诛杀


	24. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 16

Fandral回过头看着Aristotle，对方的眼神中包含的那些不可名状之物一时让他愣在当下。Fandral一向擅长与人问候熟络，却始终不知如何告别，所以他虽然话在嘴边却又一时怔忡起来。

 

“你要离开了吗？”Aristotle的语气倒是比他的眼神平静地多。

 

“是啊，我的朋友们遇到了点麻烦，我得去找他们……然后回家。”

 

“能告诉我……你的家乡在哪吗？”Aristotle通常不会这么过度探寻别人的隐私，然而他就是很想知道，到底是什么地方养育了Fandral这样特别的一名少年。

 

“恕我现在无法……对你明说。”Fandral倒是不惧让凡人知道阿斯加德，只是这里正是奥林匹斯信仰的中心，而他们此次无端踏入造成的后果是Thor目前还在对方的手里，因此他也只好尽力地含糊其辞。

 

“没关系，人都有自己的秘密。”Aristotle微笑示意Fandral不必介怀，“只是……Fandral，你还会再来吗？”

 

“会啊。”Fandral几乎是脱口而出，“我爱雅典。”

 

Fandral对此十分肯定与认真，在刚刚短短的一次与雅典诸贤的酒宴里，Fandral感受到了他在阿斯加德从未得到过的理解和欢乐——他们谈论天文地理、宇宙哲学、诗词歌赋、勇士美人，雅典人尊重这世上一切存在之美，一如Fandral始终坚信地那样，宇宙万物皆有其独特的价值，只是世上缺乏欣赏它们的慧眼。

 

“我真的很爱雅典。”Fandral停顿了一会后补充，“尤其是雅典人。”

 

Fandral甚至怀疑比起阿萨人，说不定他更适合成为一名光荣的雅典市民，那样他每天清早起来就能思如泉涌地念出一篇赞颂整座城市的诗篇。

 

“那么——随时欢迎你回来，雅典也爱你。”

 

Aristotle又在心里补充了一句——

 

_雅典人更爱你。_

 

“我送你去门口吧。”Aristotle引着Fandral绕过在躺着地上睡得横七竖八的Eudoxus等人一路到了学院门口的阶梯前。

 

“到这里就好了，剩下的路我自己回去吧。”Fandral转过身同Aristotle挥了挥手，然后他独自走下了那条长长的阶梯。“再见，Aristotle。”

 

“你不说再见吗？我的孩子。”不知何时，本应躺在榻上休憩的Plato站在了Aristotle的背后，他的学生此刻正倚靠在大理石廊柱上望着Fandral离去的背影。

 

“我若不曾说完再见，是否就表示没有分别。”

 

“呵呵呵，傻孩子。”年老的贤哲笑了起来，“若你想的只是那身躯，是他那年轻而美丽的肉体，那有无再见你们都已分别；可若你想的是爱，是那背后代表的一切美好之事，是他高洁而瑰丽的灵魂，那么爱会让你的心灵跨越千山万水到达他的身边，那有无再见你都会在他左右。”

 

“告诉我，我最聪明的学生，我所思所想的继承者，爱神祂到来了吗？”

 

“父神的谕令到来了，我没想到你真的撑下来了。要不要我替你处理一下伤口，你看起来快不行了。”Artemis在这场谈判尘埃落定之后仿佛直接忘记了刚刚所有的不愉快，她起身看着已经收起匕首靠在神庙一角的Loki，现在他只能靠着这点支撑才让自己没有倒在Artemis眼前。

 

“您……不恨我吗？毕竟我用了阴谋诡计……让您……蒙羞了……”

 

“一个合格的猎人从来不会怪罪自己的猎物狡猾让自己出了丑，只会检讨自己还不够谨慎，不够尊重自己的对手。你远比你外表看起来的强大，是我一开始掉以轻心了。所以这是属于你的胜利和荣耀，你应该懂得享受它。相信我，你绝没有你自己说的那样一文不值。”

 

Loki笑了，这种来自于对手的理解和尊重是他在阿斯加德都鲜少感受过的东西，如果不是他眼睛里看见的东西都已经开始重影了，他一定会记得多说几句好听的来纪念一下这一刻的。

 

而此刻佩拉的王宫里终于要迎来历史性的一刻了，王后身前的医官们都在卖力大声的呼喊着：“再用力，陛下，请再用些力气，已经可以看见小殿下的头发了。”

 

王后面色狰狞地哀嚎着，女官们不停地擦拭她额头上滴落的汗珠，催产妇顺着宫缩的节奏按压着王后的腹部。

 

“憋气，再用力，用力！！！对！！就是这样！！出来了！！！！！！”

 

在一众人等的惊呼声里，一声响亮的婴儿啼哭之声响彻王宫的产房。

 

“是一名健康的男婴！！！王后为马其顿诞下了一名男性的继承人！！”

 

“哈……他诞生了。”广场上的Ares抬起头看向宫殿的方向，“我所眷顾的人啊，他会让战争的号角声响彻欧罗巴与亚细亚。”

 

“来自阿斯加德的年轻雷神。”Ares终于退后一步收回自己的神力结界，“多谢你前来观礼并为我的神眷者送上雷霆的祝福，目前奥林匹斯与阿斯加德的交易第一阶段已经完成了，今后他的成长路上也一并多麻烦各位费心了，我会在奥林匹斯山上好好欣赏阿斯加德活跃的英姿的。”

 

“哼。”年轻的Thor还不懂掩饰自己失败的愤怒，他只是哼了一声后抬头看向了天空，“Heimdall，带我们回家。”

 

“彩虹！！”王宫内的侍者们看向窗外，“多么好的兆头啊，王子降生时雷声隆隆，而他诞生后天空划下美丽的彩虹，殿下是被诸神祝福的孩子。”

 

“是彩虹！！！”Artemis神庙外的众人看着已经被大火吞噬的神庙顶端出现的那道彩虹，“神谕来了，女神说神庙被毁是她自己的疏忽，她宽恕我们的罪过了。”

 

“咦，Fandral离开的那片树林里升起了一道彩虹呢。”Plato拍了拍他依然魂不守舍的学生的肩膀，“大概是林中精灵也在为美丽的爱情而欢腾吧。”

 

公元前356年，人类历史上最伟大的君王之一诞生在马其顿的佩拉，他是Zeus之子，因此出生时雷电交加。他的异母姐姐月神Artemis跨过爱琴海前去观摩他的出生，因此不慎让她自己的圣域，也是人类七大奇迹之一的Artemis神庙在当日毁于一场大火。他天生得胜利女神的祝福，因此在他诞生当日，他父王的爱马白胡子夺得了奥林匹克运动会的冠军，他父王的将军Parmenion击败了伊利里亚人与培奥尼亚人组成的联军，而他父王本人则攻克了宏伟的海边雄城波提狄亚。

 

他是人类的守护者，文明的传播者，众神的布道者。

 

他是Alexander the Great。

 

他的荣耀归于诸神，而卑微的人类不需要明了诸神里到底都包含了谁。

 

 

 

 

 

亚历山大出生我一共花了10篇2.4万字，还好他死得早33岁就挂了，他要是和拉美西斯二世一样活到91，那我还不光在他身上就编出个20万字来………………_(:з」∠)_

 

顺便注：亚历山大这个名字本身的意思就是人类的守护者


	25. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 17

彩虹桥的传送光芒还没来得及在视网膜上褪去，Fandral的眼角就瞥见一抹绿色的身影直挺挺地倒下了。他本能地朝着那个方向移了一步想要接住那个倒下的人却发现还有两位跑得比他还要快。

 

“Loki！！！！！！！”Thor的嚎叫响彻整个希敏约格，而Loki却倒在了Frigga的怀里。

 

“你这傻孩子，阿斯加德多赔一点又算什么，干什么要为那些死物受那么重的伤！！”Frigga语气焦急，手里的治疗魔法也不停，而一向在她身边的Eir也迅速加入了治疗的行列。

 

“小殿下失血过多，体内的魔力也几乎耗尽，先暂时补充一些生命能量再取出箭头比较好。”

 

而Frigga怀里的Loki仍旧撑着最后的意识，他的眼神越过握着他一只手哭到已经开始打嗝的Thor看向了他身后沉默站在原地的Odin。神王依旧威严高大，似乎什么事情都无法让他有丝毫的动摇。

 

“我……我做到了……父……亲…………”Loki虽然声如蚊呐，但在场全是神明，所以每个人都听见了这句更像是祈求的成果报告。

 

Loki完成了连Thor都没有做到的壮举，他在对方的主场俘虏了一位奥林匹斯的主神，虽然过程里掺杂了部分阴谋诡计使得这场战役不如阿斯加德传统定义中的完美，却依旧无损它本身几乎无可企及的辉煌，而Loki在等待众神之父对于它的最终评语。

 

Odin的嘴角抽搐了一下，他几乎控制不住脸颊上肌肉短暂的抽动，只可惜整个视野都已经暗下来的Loki察觉不到这样微小的细节。众神之父维持着他的面无表情，直到Loki眼里那微弱的希冀光芒慢慢熄灭变回一片死寂，然后谎言之神在她的母亲的怀抱里彻底失去了意识。

 

这是Fandral第一次目睹Thor哭到完全失控的样子。

 

Loki醒来时觉得自己感受不到自己的右手了，他努力地转了转头朝那个方向望了一眼才发现Thor的那颗金色毛茸茸的脑袋枕在自己的手臂上睡着了，所以被压到血脉完全不通的右手才会传回一片麻木的感觉。

 

“Th……or？”

 

大概是躺太久了吧，Loki觉得自己的喉咙里像是卡了一把沙子一样，声音粗糙又难听。然而本在熟睡的Thor就像是听见了什么仙乐似的猛地抬头看向Loki的方向，他的眼角又开始不自觉地飙泪。

 

“太好了！！Loki，你终于醒过来了，你都昏迷三天了，吓死我了。”

 

“吓什么？你拉着我喊救命玩的时候不是每次都说你弟弟快死了吗？难道这次我是真的要死了？”Loki的脸上除了嘲讽就是嫌弃，但他也弄不清楚自己到底是嫌Thor哭得太假还是太真，只好准备转身当做什么也没看见。然而才刚刚用力Loki就觉得胸口一阵剧痛，他反射性地哀叫了一声。

 

“Loki！！！”Thor扑过来掀开盖在Loki身上的绒毯，露出其下赤裸着上身的纤瘦男孩，他胸口上缠绕的绷带果然都被染红了，Thor开始凄惶地呼救。

 

Eir进来时看见Loki盯着自己的胸口，他自己手上治疗术的光芒也还未散去，他脸上的表情与其说是担心自己身体的害怕，反而好像还是搞不清为什么治疗术不起作用的不解更多一些。

 

“Artemis的神箭箭头留在你胸口里的时间太长了，所以她的神力的借机完全入侵了整个伤口周围，而奥林匹斯的神力结构和阿斯加德不同，我们无法主动驱散这股月华之力，也因此你的伤口根本无法收口愈合。在你依靠自身神力磨去这股入侵的神力前，你恐怕都要一直躺在床上尽量不要乱动，避免牵动伤口造成大量流血。”

 

Eir的解释里没有掺杂任何安慰用的委婉语，她常年随侍Frigga的左右，自然知道神域的小王子有着足够的学识和心智承受完整的真相。她替Loki解开已经染血的绷带，露出里面发白的伤口，那里保持着箭头被取出来时的样子，一道朦胧的银白光芒困在那些已经有些肿胀的碎肉周围。Loki面色平静地用右手手指使劲按了下伤口周围，然后皱着眉头看着那里滋滋地往外飙血，一旁的Thor屏住了呼吸，喉咙里发出哽咽的噪音。

 

“没错，是神力的残留。”Loki声音里的冷漠就好像他刚刚正检查了某个第三者的伤情，“看起来要个一年左右吧。”

 

当Eir重新替Loki更换绷带的时候，Thor一直在一旁抽泣：“对不起，对不起Loki，都是我想去中庭看看，才会这样……”

 

“哥，我觉得你不适合当雷神。”Loki却用一句不相干的话让Thor楞在那里，一时他连哭泣都忘了，“我看雨神大概更适合你，从我醒过来开始你哭到现在了，你是水做的吗？哪里来的那么多眼泪可以流？”

 

“可是，可是你——”

 

“伤口又不深，也没有伤到大血管，不碰不疼。我能确定我一时半会死不了，所以你也可以放心地回去训练场继续锻炼你的肌肉了。如果你真的觉得对我有所亏欠，下次少点突发奇想我就不胜感激了。”

 

Loki并不是不知道自己正在迁怒对面那个哭得惹众人怜爱的阳光大男孩，只是从醒来开始，一股焦躁的情绪就一直萦绕着他，毕竟他自知一文不值是一回事，当着众人的面再确定一遍那就是另一种感受了。他抛开一切冷漠伪装卑微地祈求父亲的肯定却还是不得回应的失落和羞耻尴尬混合而成的恼羞成怒让他想找个无人知晓的角落跪地尖叫一阵子好来发泄一番。只可惜，在九界范围内Loki找不到这么一个地方，而躲到某处自以为阴暗的角落发一阵疯然后被无处不在的Heimdall的眼光发现再被Hugin和Munin一起回报到Odin那里的羞辱程度简直不亚于要Loki当众脱光。所以Loki只能任由这股无处可去的焦躁如同的龙卷风一般在他体内不停盘旋，直到磨尽他本就少得可怜的同情和共理心，让这个全阿斯加德仅剩的为了他使劲哭泣的Thor在Loki眼里看起来更像是一只嗡嗡叫的烦躁苍蝇。

 

Loki有一万个理由可以证明Thor是他落到如此悲惨境地的主因，然而Loki却一点也恨不了Thor，这比看清了他天生不如Thor这一点更让Loki感到厌恶。

 

人人都爱Thor，Loki只是那其中微不足道的一份子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

大锤靠哭哭出了基妹的一片真心，范少表示不服。

 

范少：凭什么因为我面对真爱比较冷静自持深刻内敛就只能落得这样的下场？？？

 

若干年后，小耶凭借大锤的真传用哭哭出了范少的一片真心。

 

范少：真香。


	26. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 18

Thor在连续三天目睹了Eir替Loki换走一大捧带血绷带后终于相信了他们一开始就告诉他的短期之内他弟弟必须一直卧床休养的结论了。阿萨人带着神性的健壮身躯和绝对先进的医疗技术使他们治疗一般重伤根本不在话下。这就导致Thor这辈子都没见过人居然可以伤得这么久，而当这个人是他弟弟的时候Thor就更加不能淡定了。

 

“Loki，你不能这样过一年，你一直在流血，你有多少血可以流？？”Thor试图唤起坐在床上正淡定看书的Loki的注意力。

 

“随着伤口愈合的进度，出血量会下降的，所以严格来说我不会整一年都每天流那么多血。而且Eir每天都有为我补充生命能量，因此你可以放心，它不会流干的。”Loki嘴里在回答Thor的问题，眼睛却盯着目前他面前的那本魔法书，被他施展了活化术后的书本自己漂浮在Loki面前适时地自动翻着页。

 

“那你至少给我躺回去，这样坐着一不小心扯到伤口血会流得更多。”

 

Thor简直都快急死了，他恨不得把Loki拖到镜子面前让他好好看看自己一点血色都没有的脸颊和嘴唇，让他重新考虑一下自己现在这副对待伤情无所谓的态度到底有多可怕。然而现在Loki身上有个一碰就流血的口子，于是Thor只好放弃行动改用他一点也不擅长的言语说服。

 

“然后呢？你打算让我什么都不干地在这里躺一年吗？！！”

 

Loki激动地提高了音量，胸口果然又在那里隐隐作痛，估计晚上Eir又会埋怨两句了，但是Loki不在乎。他只是不想再看着Thor顶着一副我都是为了你好，相信我没错的表情，然后嘴里却尽是一些对事情根本毫无帮助的建议了。

 

“和Artemis的战斗是我自己的选择，就是为了证明我比你强！！和我的战果比起来这点伤算什么，所以我不用你同情也不会管你要做什么，你也一样别在我面前指手画脚地管我要干嘛，没别的事的话就请离开吧。”

 

“Loki，我只是——”

 

“我没兴趣也不想听，现在，出去——”

 

Loki终于从他的书上移开视线看向他那个一脸狗狗眼表情的哥哥，这双天空一样蔚蓝的眼睛又蒙上了一层淡淡水雾。有那么一个瞬间，Loki差点就要自问他刚刚是否确实是在无理取闹了？可是他左思右想，明明身为一个彻头彻尾的受害者，想要一点个人安静时间的要求合情合理。为什么这么简单的道理他却永远没法让他的哥哥明白呢？

 

“出去……”Loki只好闭上眼睛再重复一遍，然后等着Thor踏着落寞的脚步声离去。

 

第二天Thor果然没有来，来的是Fandral。

 

“别看了，Thor去希敏约格了。我确定过你这今天没有别的访客了才来的。”Fandral进门时对着眼神忍不住再三往他这边瞥的Loki解释了一番。

 

“他又去那干嘛？”

 

“他说他要去奥林匹斯。”

 

“他疯了？还嫌自己被人家抓得不够？”

 

“他打算再去那替人干点什么活，然后换他们派人来治你的伤。”

 

“什么？他……”饶是能言善辩的Loki也一时失语了。

 

“担心他也别用力抓被子，你衬衫上的血迹都晕开来了。”

 

“他不能去那儿，他根本不了解奥林匹斯也根本无法忍受那些奥林匹斯人的言语奚落，那里和阿斯加德不一样！！”

 

“我知道，我知道，悠着点，伤口完全裂开了。”Fandral很自然地坐到了Loki的床边，“所以Heimdall拦住了他，这会他大概正在那发脾气呢，你没听见连续的打雷声吗？”

 

Loki转向窗口的方向，那里果然有着隐隐的雷声传来。

 

“你们干嘛不阻止他，这次他要是再落在别人手里，我哪里还有能力帮他！！”

 

“你的衬衫不能用了，我要解开看一下里面的伤口怎样了。”

 

Loki和Fandral同时开口各说各的，一个急躁一个冷静，Loki这时才突然意识到自己刚刚的失态。他转头看向Fandral，一样的金发，一样清澈的蓝眼睛，眼底却有不一样的温柔从容。Fandral举手示意他正在等待Loki的允许好替他检查伤口，Loki有些恍惚地点了点头，于是Fandral低下头小心地替Loki解开衬衫的扣子。

 

“不用太担心他，上次我们还是靠着你才瞒过的Heimdall，出了这事后Heimdall把希敏约格看得更紧了，所以他连门都进不去的话就不会有什么犯错的机会了。啊，真的都裂开了，绷带上都是血，坐好别动，等我把它们剪开。”

 

Loki沉默地坐在原地，看着Fandral熟练地拿起Eir的医疗剪子剪开了他胸口缠绕的绷带，然后他将一堆暗红色的布料举在Loki眼前向他演示了一下他刚刚激动造成的后果。

 

“你要不要给自己来个治疗术，我看你的脸色比我进门那会看起来更差了。”Fandral瞥了一眼Loki用没受伤那边的单手开始准备施法手势，已经熟悉治疗术起手的他抽出了一块干净的布巾，“先等我把伤口周围的血迹清理一下你再施法。”

 

Fandral的手法非常专业，他利落又轻柔用布巾按压伤口周围，Loki几乎感觉不到疼，只有手指隔着布料轻触皮肤时轻微的麻痒感觉，以至于Fandral已经随手扔掉了那条沾血的布巾示意Loki可以补上那个治疗术时Loki还楞在那里。

 

“怎么了？我有哪里处理得不好吗？”从一进门以来Fandral的语气第一次有点忐忑。

 

“哦……没什么，我只是突然想起了点事。”Loki随手将那个治疗术按向自己的创口，原本灰暗的皮肤因为生命能量的滋润而渐渐有了点血色，然而创口上月白色的光芒一闪，就将那些本该作用在伤口上的能量完全抵消了。

 

“什么事呢？”

 

Fandral拿着绷带重新坐了下来，因为要给Loki重新包扎的缘故，他坐得几乎贴近在Loki的面前，这一句话也几乎是他耳边说出来的。因为他们俩的身形相同的缘故，Fandral没法像Eir那样保持安全距离地替Loki包扎，当将绷带从Loki的后肩绕过时，Fandral的姿势几乎是要张开双臂将Loki整个圈在怀里的程度才能保证绷带的松紧和贴合。

 

Loki虽然整个人都在Fandral怀里，但是他却惊讶地意识到Fandral在他后背上一点点压服绷带的两根手指居然是他们唯一的肢体接触。若闭上眼睛的话，Loki甚至感觉不到Fandral的手法和Eir的区别。这种认知挑起了Loki的玩笑心态，所以他稍稍地垂下脖子，下巴尖就这么点在了Fandral的肩上，嘴间吐出的温凉气息吹过Fandral的耳廓。

 

“也许……奥林匹斯会有个人愿意帮我。”


	27. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 19

 

Fandral的手指停了片刻，不知道是因为那句话还是那个轻轻的下巴的分量，然后他像无事发生过那样继续缠着绷带。

 

“谁？”

 

“Artemis。”

 

“谁？！她不就是被你打上门烧了神庙还把你弄成现在这样的人吗？”这次Fandral是真的不淡定了，然后这种不淡定立即反应到了他的手势之上，Loki半是配合半是夸张地哀叫了一声，让Fandral有些懊恼地叹了口气。

 

“呵呵呵呵。”Loki突然间觉得心情不错，所以他开始不停低笑。

 

“别笑了，一会伤口又裂了刚刚就都白干了。”Fandral的话语严肃，语气却依旧温柔，Loki居然也就乖乖地止住了笑。

 

“所以我也不太确定，但打完时我觉得她最后挺……欣赏我的？？”

 

“那我怎么去找她？希敏约格？还是给她写信？”Fandral的自荐说得理所应当。

 

“其实我觉得……你可以试试众神议会。”Loki也接受得理所应当。

 

**************************************************************

 

“噢，一名新神，第一次来众神议会吗？”

 

这就是为什么Fandral现在正站在一扇对他来说过于高大的金色巨门面前，而这扇奇怪的门居然还会开口说话。

 

“让我看看你的神格还有归属啊，嗯嗯，阿斯加德的风流、情欲与爱情之神，你和奥林匹斯的那位长得一样可爱呢，所以我的小爱神啊，来众神议会有什么事吗？”

 

“我可以在这里向别的神明提出一个请求吗？”

 

“可以啊，你要见证庭、仲裁庭还是调解庭？”

 

“我想求她一件事，作为交换我可以帮她做事的，只要我能做得到的。”

 

“没有直接冲突是吧，那我就先替你叫一名见证者开个见证庭好了。”金色大门自动向内打开了，空中有一把虚幻的座椅一点点变成实质然后落下来到了大厅中间，它比照着目前Fandral的身型改变了自己的大小。

 

“坐吧，小爱神，这是你的座位。”依然是那个声音在大厅之中回荡，Fandral有些好奇地看了看这把万神殿中独属于他的位子。

 

Fandral的神座之上装饰有各式各样的生物的形状，成双成对的动物在各种盛放的植物之间摆出交合的姿态，也不知道是雕刻的功夫高深还是Fandral自身理解的问题，那些生物们交配的姿态在Fandral眼里非但并不淫邪反而隐隐有种圣洁的味道。世间万物皆由情欲与爱中诞生，亦借着情欲与爱完成自身生命的延续，它将众多生命由一个个单独的音符构成一曲和谐的乐章。

 

只是在所有成对的动物之中，Fandral发现了唯一的例外，一条巨大的蛇盘踞在他的椅背之上，从容地穿过所有的生物，将整张神座置于它的缠绕之中。Fandral试图找到另一条与它配对的蛇，然而很可惜，这条大到包容了神座上整个世界的蛇却只有孤零零的一个。

 

Fandral想起了Loki最喜欢的变身术形象，至少以一名阿萨人的眼光看来，Loki变成的蛇和眼前这条看起来一模一样。所以Fandral用指腹摸了摸位于椅背最顶端的翘起的蛇吻，他微笑地对着这条蛇的浮雕说：“看起来只有你一个啊，我也一样呢。不过你看，等我坐进来了，就好像是你抱着我一样，这样我们两个就都不孤单了。”

 

“研究完独属于你的神座了吗？现在能告诉我你想找从属于何方势力的哪位神祗呢？”

 

“嗯。”Fandral模仿着Odin的样子在神座上坐成一副仪态威严的样子，却用清脆到过分的少年嗓音对着万神殿的规则之声说出了自己的要求，“我想找奥林匹斯的月亮、狩猎与贞洁女神，Artemis冕下。”

 

“风流之神想找贞洁女神吗？”那规则的声音里似乎带上了调笑的腔调，“那你可要小心了，规则相冲之下，对方可能不会太喜欢你哦。”

 

“我知道了。”Fandral下意识地摩挲扶手上的蛇雕冰冷的细鳞，这种举动仿佛给他带来了信心。他盯着另一个比他的座椅大得多的神座慢慢在空中凝实，然后它坠落到会议厅的另一边，一位白衣女神的身影出现在神座之上。

 

“又是阿斯加德？还是风流之神？你们这种四处留情的多情种找我何事？”

 

“您好，Artemis冕下。”Fandral起身对着Artemis行了个礼，“我是来自阿斯加德的风流、情欲与爱情之神Fandral，我来此是为了我的一位朋友向您提出一个请求，他最近受了点伤，需要您的帮助。”

 

“受伤？你该不会指的是那只不怕死的小鹿吧。”Artemis单手支在神座之上，嘴角微微勾起，显得高深莫测。

 

“不怕死的小鹿？”Fandral不解地反问。

 

“就是那个一路打到我家，仗着自己不怕死将了我一军的孩子，是你们的谎言之神是吧？你们阿斯加德也真是的，那孩子明明有双小鹿的眼睛，为什么非要让一头小鹿去做狐狸呢？”

 

Fandral因为Artemis的比喻楞在那里，不过他这下肯定Loki说的Artemis还挺欣赏他的事情应该不会有假了。

 

“的确是因为Loki的事，因为您的神箭箭头在他体内留存太久了，就算被取出来后，神力依旧无法被驱散，而靠他自身的神力消磨这股力量至少需要一年的时间，在那之前那个伤口都无法愈合，所以我想请求您收回您的神力，别让他再受苦了。”

 

“就一个箭头啊，不至于啊。”Artemis的疑惑神情不做掩饰，然后她忽然恍然大悟地拍了拍额头，“对了，他才是个幼年神，把他当正经对手处理后都忘了还有这事了——他的神力当然不够抵消我的。不过，既然你都来求我了，众神议会见证庭的规则可是要求公平交易呢，你打算用什么跟我换我出手？”

 

“我也是个幼年神，我的收藏在您的面前不值一提，但您可以随意提要求，只要我有的或者我做得到的都可以。”

 

“是吗？”Artemis嘴角的弧度拉得更大了，“如果我要你用你的爱人来换呢？”

 

Fandral低头沉思了一阵，然后他毅然决然地抬起头：“很抱歉，女神，我无法用这项和你交换，因为那并不是属于我之物，即使有朝一日我与我的爱人倾心相爱，祂依然属于祂自己，我无法用祂交换任何事。”

 

“呵哈哈哈哈。”Artemis被Fandral那副一本正经老气横秋的模样给逗笑了。

 

“你们阿斯加德也太奇怪了吧，谎言之神悍不畏死，风流之神一往情深，Odin眼瞎了吗？哦对，他确实有一只眼是瞎的。”Artemis似乎很满意自己刚刚说的那个笑话，银铃一般地笑个不停，弄得Fandral一脸尴尬地在那里站也不是坐也不是的。

 

“拿去吧。”Artemis翻开手心，上面立着一只透明的琉璃瓶，“里面是月亮泉水，可以中和我的神力，替我向小鹿问好。”

 

“谢谢冕下。”Fandral迅速伸手接过了那个瓶子，“可是交换条件是什么呢，根据规则，我不能白拿您的东西的。”

 

“我不是让你替我问好了嘛，你要是忘了可就惨了啊。”Artemis笑着指了指空中某个若隐若现的白胡子身影，“这笔交易可是有主神级别的见证者背书的，违反我们的交易契约可是会受到规则的惩罚的哟。”

 

Fandral又有点怀疑Loki的结论了，也许Artemis无差别地对阿斯加德的所有幼神都挺好的。不过管他呢，反正有了这个，Thor也就不用再去冒险了。于是他欢天喜地地和见证者还有Artemis道别后离开了万神殿。

 

至于被泉水治愈后Loki中气十足地和Fandral争论到底他算不算是小鹿这种事那完全就可以当成大事件尘埃落定后的轻松消遣不予赘述了。

 

 

 

 

既然漫威可以编出一个范少，我也能编范少的神格吧。这边完全参照希腊神话的Eros，这样他和Frigga就都有爱神神格，反正希腊神话里也有两个爱神，这是正常现象。


	28. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 20

 

时间这种东西是很奇怪的，当你注意到他的时候，它会让你觉得度日如年；但当你不在意的时候，它又一晃而过。对于Fandral来说，他在希腊和Aristotle他们的酒宴仿佛还在昨日，然而时间却已经过去了整整13年。

 

已经163岁的Fandral在这一天一如往常地提前等在了Loki寝宫门前，自从他隔三差五地随意把自己的课程从武技训练改成魔法实践几十年后，总算是得到了去同学房间门口等他一起上课的权利。然而今天开门出来的Loki却不是穿着一副要去魔法练习的行头。

 

“你这打扮看起来就像是要出远门了一样。”Fandral随意调侃了一句。

 

“是啊，今天去中庭。”Loki边说还边检查了一下自己的东西。

 

“中庭？”

 

“嗯，根据奥林匹斯的剧本，那位被诸神眷顾的小王子是时候拥有自己的小马驹和导师了。”

 

“对哦。”Fandral用手指点着下巴思考了一下，“他13岁了，凡人13岁就要准备长大了吗？”

 

“凡人50岁就可以准备死了。”Loki总有一种用实话伤人的能力。

 

“天呐……那我也得去一次雅典，他们都多大了？”Fandral开始问自己他在雅典学院遇见的那些学者的年龄，但是以他阿萨人对年龄特征的评价标准根本无法正确预测这些人如今的岁数。

 

“那行啊，一起去吧。我去马其顿，你去雅典。”

 

“一起先去马其顿吧，我对那位神眷者也挺好奇的。他叫什么？”

 

“Alexander。”Loki已经熟悉了奥林匹斯的剧本，男主角的名字当然是重中之重。

 

“人类的守护者？”Fandral自然可以凭借神力转译这个希腊名字背后代表的意义。

 

“是啊，像不像Thor会钟意的头衔？”

 

“的确。”Fandral点点头，以他们俩对于Thor的了解，他们那位英雄主义爆棚视荣耀为自身使命的大王子一定会对中庭那些弱小的凡人有着超乎寻常的保护欲。

 

“这还有更好玩的呢。”Loki抽出他行囊中的羊皮卷对着其中一行笑起来，“他的父亲，Philip II，是一位独眼的君王；而他的母亲，现在应该已经叫做Olympias了，被认为是一名女巫，拥有魔法。你说，是不是得诸神眷顾的王子其实都差不多？”

 

“我宁愿相信那只是一个巧合。”Fandral思考了一下后回答，“先等我回去收拾一下，咱们希敏约格门口见，对了，要不要叫上Thor？”

 

“咱们是去还债的，带上他你是想越欠越多吗？他要是坚持不按照奥林匹斯的剧本出演，到时候惹恼了对方，谁知道还会有什么契约等着我们。”

 

于是最后前往中庭的小组成员依然是两个人，魔法实践课改成了中庭戏剧课，而这一次在希敏约格，事先得到Odin授命的Heimdall很干脆地放了行。

 

在眼前的彩虹光芒褪去后Fandral看见了一片一望无际的大草原：“这里就是马其顿？？”

 

“不，这里是波斯的东部边境，中亚细亚。”

 

“我们来这里干嘛？马其顿难道不是在欧罗巴吗？Heimdall也会传送错？？”

 

“是我让他把我们送过来的，在奥林匹斯的剧本里，Alexander会在他的有生之年里征服此地，刚好这里附近有一种稀有的马匹，在中庭的凡马里它已经是我能找到的最好的品种了。就让这里出生的小马驹有朝一日带着他的主人回到故乡好了。”

 

“什么马能勉强入你的眼？”Fandral抽出细剑随意地认了一个方向就开始挥砍起面前一人多高的草茎给他和Loki开出一条路来。

 

“一种会流出血红色汗珠的千里马。野马群应该就在这片草原范围内迁徙，不过我们要尽量低调一点，这里是Ahura Mazda和再往东的大罗天的信仰边境交界处，我们勉强可以在这种三不管地带活动。奥林匹斯的打算是对着Ahura Mazda发动一场神战，Alexander是他们在人间选择的代言人。阿斯加德非自愿地卷入了这场战争并且只能站在奥林匹斯那边，所以我们俩在这里要小心，要是被这里的神职者发现，那阿斯加德大概又要面临一场俘虏交换了。”

 

“交给我吧，追踪马群是吗？”

 

阿斯加德战士的必修课之一就是狩猎和猎物追踪，Fandral当然也很擅长这个。在他们沿着最初的方向走了一阵子后，Fandral就发现了倒伏在地的草茎和旁边啃食的痕迹，他蹲下来检查了一阵子后就带着Loki转了一个方向继续前进。果然不久后他们又再度发现了类似的痕迹，几次转折后他们面前出现了一个小小的湖泊，而远处依稀有马匹的身影在草丛里若隐若现。

 

那些野马一匹匹都身材高挑而纤瘦，在阳光下的毛色丰盈闪亮，马的侧身上展露出美丽的肌肉线条，昭示着它有着无与伦比的耐力和爆发力。

 

“看着是一种好马。”Fandral肯定了Loki的眼光，“咱们要找一匹小马是吧？你觉得那匹怎样？”

 

Loki顺着Fandral手指的方向看见草丛里的一匹金色小马驹，它出生应该不超过三个月，却已经有了成年马匹的流线身材。无忧无虑的小马踏着前蹄来回地绕着自己的母马跳跃，在远处看起来就像是一块活蹦乱跳的黄金。

 

“代入Thor的眼光来看的话，那的确是他会喜欢的类型。”

 

“那就是它了，我来引开马群，你来抓住它。”

 

Fandral蹲下身体积蓄了一些力量，然后他第一次在中庭显现出一名阿萨人的超凡体能。Fandral一跃跃过整座湖泊，在离马群还有一些距离的岸边轻松着地，然后他径直奔跑起来，高速运动的身体划出一道残影朝着马群而去。世代居住此地的马群从未见过如此奇怪的生物，头马有些惊慌地带着整个马群快速撤离，Fandral不紧不慢地跟在马群身后，甚至在下一个急转弯时出现在头马身边拍了拍它的身体轻声打了个招呼。

 

这一下把头马整个吓得不轻，它不再顾及整个马群的速度开始高速奔跑起来，几个来回之下，一些比较体弱的个体就和族群间拉开了距离，那匹金色的小马也是其中之一。它孤单地落在身后努力地试图追赶渐渐远去的马群。

 

本来站定在远处的Loki此时终于快速地结了一个魔法手势，下一秒一个绿影闪烁之后他就从原来的地方瞬移到了金色小马的身边，被突然出现的Loki吓到的小马刚想扭头狂奔，Loki就单手搭在了他的脖颈之上。他的嘴里喃喃地念着一些复杂的语调，类似于远古德鲁伊们沟通自然万灵的歌谣。小马神奇地安静下来，渐渐地它脸上甚至出现了依恋的神情，以至于Fandral绕了一圈摆脱马群回来后看见的就是它不停地拿脑袋蹭Loki的场面。

 

“它很喜欢你啊。”

 

“嗯，所以我得确定它的主人是个真的配得上它的人。走吧，Heimdall，马其顿。”

 

 

 

 

 

注：这里说的马就是英文里的Akhal-Teke，也是金庸的射雕里提到的汗血宝马，目前是土库曼斯坦的国宝，前几年的时候好像作为国礼给咱们送过一匹。按当年的标准算起来，这一匹马就相当于阿斯顿马丁全球限量版了。

纯种金马是真的很漂亮的，长这样

 

然后基妹提到的Ahura Mazda就是金庸的倚天屠龙记里提到的波斯明教的前身拜火教崇拜的神明，那好像是地球最早的一神教，名字叫琐罗亚斯德教，也是波斯帝国的国教。

符号长这样：

Ahura Mazda是他们唯一崇拜的七位一体的神明，是全知全能的光明本身。根据漫威宇宙的部分设定，俺这篇里面的信仰国界是这么分的：

 

地中海沿岸、南欧的希腊罗马：奥林匹斯神系，众神议会成员

北欧，波罗的海沿岸：阿斯加德的北欧神系，众神议会成员

埃及尼罗河沿岸：变种人的天启和他手下的几大骑士构成的被当地人崇拜的埃及神系，天启有个名字就是拉。不受众神议会管辖，因为是地球土著变异的结果

波斯帝国：一神教的Ahura Mazda的地盘，众神议会成员

印度：印度教诸神与佛教诸菩萨，众神议会成员

中国：大罗天道教众大罗金仙，众神议会成员

 

凡是众神议会成员都是外来物种，也就是说女娲啊王母娘娘啊也都是外星人


	29. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 21

 

马其顿，佩拉——

 

“你看着它们，Alexander，它们看起来很危险，事实上也是这样，有些蛇有将你缠绕至窒息的身躯，另一些则有让你瞬间心跳停止的毒液。不管你自信多么强大矫健，它们会潜伏在你看不见的地方，然后乘你没有防备的时候将你一击致命。”

 

马其顿的王宫里，王后Olympias手托着一条无毒的幼年蟒蛇，让它抬起细巧的蛇头慢慢地接近自己年幼的儿子，13岁的马其顿王子有着一头金子一般的卷发，如狮子的鬃毛般乱蓬蓬地生长着，他略带好奇地看着王后手中吐着信子的蟒蛇，眼神中丝毫没有露出害怕的情绪。

 

“是的，你不能因为它们的致命而惧怕它们，你看，就像这样，用你的双眼判断它的行动，让它知道你正在注视着它，并且比它更加强大。”

 

蟒蛇的红色的双眼同Alexander蓝宝石般的眼睛两两对视，嘴里发出轻微的嘶嘶声响，片刻之后，发现Alexander并不惧怕自己之后，蟒蛇偏过了脑袋。

 

“很好，现在伸出你的手，慢慢的，让它知道你不会伤害它。”Olympias慢慢放开了对手中蟒蛇的掌控，在确认Alexander并无敌意后，半悬空的蟒蛇为了攀附一个支撑物选择爬上了Alexander的手臂，然后它沿着手臂一路爬过他的后颈最后悬挂在Alexander的颈项之上。

 

“做得很好，无论多么危险的敌人，Alexander，你要记住，先对他们展示你的强大，然后让他们明白你的仁慈，最终你就能驯服它们——今天是一条蛇，明天是马其顿，以后将会是整个希腊，我的孩子。”

 

Olympias在Alexander已经习惯了蟒蛇之后将它取下放回床边的草编篮子里，此时寝宫的大门突然打开，一位女官飞快地跑了进来。

 

“陛下、殿下，快出去看看啊，有两个色萨利来的商人牵来了一匹金色马驹要卖个国王。我发誓我要不是看见它跳起来，我都以为它是由黄金雕成的。诸神在上，除了那两个商人之外，谁都无法靠近那匹马驹，成年的公马都没有它来的凶。”

 

“我想去看看，母亲。”Alexander嘴上做出询问之意，双脚已经自发地开始往门口挪动。

 

“去吧，但记得下午之前回来。”Olympias的嘴角露出了笑意，“你的父王请来了现在闻名诸城邦的贤哲Aristotle想拜托他成为你的老师却被他婉拒，好在当年他的父亲Nicomachus在宫廷内供职的时候我同他有些私交，我动用了私人关系请他再来拜访一次。这一次我要你在场，我要让他知道，就算世人皆称他是Athena的神眷者，但你同样也得诸神庇佑，你是一个他不容错过的学生。”

 

得到母亲允许的Alexander如一阵风般地跑了出去，还在半山腰的宫殿外围的回廊里就看见远处围成一圈的人群和中央的那匹小马驹。女官一点都没有夸张，阳光照射下马驹的毛皮闪闪发光，亮得Alexander眯起了眼睛。

 

“13个塔兰同重的金子？！！你是疯了吗？这匹马本身都不知道有没有这么重！！！”国王的财政大臣也刚刚闻讯赶来，在询问了商人的要价之后几乎当场为了这个离谱的价格发起了飚。

 

“您估的很准，大人，这匹马就是13个塔兰同这么重。我卖您的是一匹金子，当然要换回同等重量的金子，这样的交易才算得上公平又公道。”

 

不像在场的马其顿人穿着开敞的衣袍，两位色萨利商人穿着黑色的斗篷带着兜帽，整个人都笼罩于一片阴影之下，人们只能从他们的身形和其中那名说话的人的音色上判断他们也许年纪不大。

 

“那也得它能当坐骑才行，你看看它，根本没有人能接近它，我要一匹不能骑的马干什么！！”

 

“人不能靠近它，那只能代表那个人没有资格，却并不代表我的马不值这个价。我在波斯的最东面找到它，然后一路向西来到这里，这一路来没有一个人有资格成为它的主人，国王陛下要亲自试试吗？”

 

在商人半带讥嘲的鼓动之下，本来在一旁由着自己的大臣和商人交涉的Philip终于亲自走上前来，他从商人手中接过一头的缰绳试图安抚这匹马驹，马驹有一瞬间安静下来，Philip刚要露出笑容，然而下一刻低头的马驹开始高声嘶鸣，它不停地举起双蹄试图脱离国王的掌控，力道大到国王几乎拉不住它。

 

“看起来我在马其顿也找不到它的主人了。”

 

“你的马疯了，没有人能控制住它。”国王忿忿地将手中的缰绳还给商人，试图掩饰自己刚刚的失败。

 

“我可以！！”人群闻声而动，马其顿的王子沿着他们分开后出现的通路来到国王身边，“请让我来试一下，父王。”

 

“你凭什么以为你能驾驭成人都没法驾驭的马匹，好像你比他们更强壮勇敢一样。”

 

“因为我相信我比成人更懂它。”

 

“如果你想错了呢？如果你做不到呢？你将为你自己的鲁莽付出什么代价？”

 

“我会买下这匹对我一无用处的马，用我自己的钱，作为今后对自己的警醒。”

 

与国王立下赌约的Alexander接过了缰绳，然而同自己的父亲不同，他并没有直接开始安抚马驹，而是牵着缰绳领着它转了个身迎向了太阳的方向。刚刚Alexander在外面观察了很久，特别是他父亲刚刚的举动让他认为这匹小马驹并不是畏惧人类而是它自己在地上的影子。

 

“你不喜欢自己的影子吗？就好像它之中蕴藏着Hades派来的冥界魔灵？”Alexander的声音沉静而温柔，带着与他同样年纪的人没有的稳重，“但其实它来自于你自己，因为天上的太阳，这是Apollo与我们开下的玩笑，你只要转过身，像现在这样你就看不见它了。”

 

小马驹渐渐安静下来，然后Alexander开始慢慢地安抚它，等到它足够平静的时候，王子再一次牵着马倒转过身让它重新看见自己的影子。这一次小马驹果然平静的时间比之前更久，而它慌张的程度也没有之前来得更深。如同王后刚刚教导他的那样，Alexander强硬地带着小马驹直面自己的阴影，却也同样仁慈地在它崩溃前让它转过身再迎向太阳。在一次次耐心的周而往复里众人皆发现小马驹开始渐渐地适应了自己的阴影，而它也在这漫长的过程中适应了Alexander的陪伴。

 

终于，当小马驹彻底对着自己的影子也能完全平静的时候，Alexander一跃骑上了马背，马驹很自然地接受了他，由着他牵着缰绳绕着人群围起的圈子小跑了一圈。而此时的时间早已到了下午，完全沉浸于驯马的Alexander并没有意识到自己超过了约定的时间，而得到女官们回报的王后也并没有派人打断他，她带着身边的Aristotle站在半山的回廊上观看了王子驯服马匹的整个过程。

 

“先生，现在您看到他了，您还认为我的孩子不适合成为你的学生吗？”

 

人群欢呼着王子的名字，连Philip的脸上也写满了骄傲。而Alexander却没有因此而露出自满的神情，他操控着马匹停在了两位商人面前，国王的财政大臣正指挥手下准备开始搬运那13个塔兰同的黄金。

 

“它是您的了，勇敢而智慧的小王子。”

 

“在那之前，我想先看看你们是谁，你们不但在我之前驯服了它，还带着它一路穿越整个波斯来到马其顿，我想知道做到了这样的壮举的人长什么样，叫什么名字。”

 

“那么——如您所愿。”两位商人脱下了头上的兜帽，人群惊呼起来，虽然早有准备这两位商人的年纪应该不大，但是此时人们才发现他们同自己的王子一样只是两个少年。“我叫Loki，殿下。”

 

“我叫——”

 

“Alexander，来见见自雅典而来的Aristotle。”王后引着Aristotle此时才到达广场前，刚走进人群的Aristotle正巧看见两位商人脱下兜帽，而他的视线不经意地扫过了那个金发的少年。

 

即使在国王面前也从来面不改色的Aristotle手中的羊皮卷惊讶地掉在地上，因为这看起来更像是梦境而非现实，可他不会忘记那名少年的样子，13年来他离开学院时的背影一如昨日般清晰。

 

“Fan…Fandral？！！！！”

 

 

 

 

 

注：今天的部分基本上都是史实，大帝的母亲奥林匹娅斯是个疯狂的蛇类崇拜者和信仰者，历史记载她和蛇同床共眠，所以也有传说宙斯就是幻化成蛇和她睡了后才有了大帝，如下图：

 

所以大帝和蛇的渊源也是很深的，这乍看起来像是幼年大锤和基妹，其实是幼年的大帝和他妈妈的蛇。

 

马的事也是真的，塔兰同是古希腊罗马的一种重量单位，据估计大概一个塔兰同约在今天的20kg到40kg中间，我们按照30kg来算的话，13个塔兰同的金子按照今天的金价算起来大概是1.2亿RMB，不愧当年世界第一超跑。

 

最后：Hades  哈迪斯


	30. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 22

 

Aristotle想象过很多次Fandral离开雅典学院的后来——

 

也许后来少年心性的Fandral终于忘了雅典和某个爱上他的雅典人，或许在他的游历生涯里雅典和雅典人都是个再普通不过的存在，所以少年不再记得自己当初的承诺；又或者说少年长大成人后终于有机会回到雅典，可自己在老师逝世后终还是离开了学院，于是失去目标的青年与两鬓斑白的中年在某条街道或是某个市集擦肩而过，相逢而又不相识；又或者甚至，因为世事无常，少年从来也没有机会长大，他一直等的是一个不可能再回来的人，就像Theophrastus和Antiphanes都承认的那样，悲剧才是永恒。

 

然而事实却远远超出Aristotle所能想象的极限，他们虽在异乡相逢，而Aristotle却一眼认出了当初的少年，因为他真的看起来一点都没有变化。可是明明13年已过去，时间却没有在Fandral身上留下任何的痕迹。

 

“你的……样子……这怎么可能？你是Fandral……是吗？”

 

Fandral回过头看见Aristotle的时候也愣住了，这是他第一次直观地感受到中庭的凡人到底是多么脆弱的一个种族。当他的教授形容他们转瞬即逝的时候，Fandral从未想过这个瞬间居然会如此之快，Aristotle那张在Fandral记忆中仍旧年轻鲜活的脸庞上如今多了一些明显的时间印记，无论是眼角、两颊还是额头都有了皱纹的痕迹，Fandral突然意识到一个可怕的问题，也许有些他当时见过的人已经不在这世上了。

 

“你们是旧识？”王后Olympias第一个意识到了眼前这个场面的戏剧性。

 

“是，我曾经短暂地到雅典旅行过，并在那里有幸认识了Aristotle和其他几名让人尊敬的学者们，所以大家现在都还……好吧？”

 

“大家都很好，Eudoxus的老家尼多斯有了一个重大的政治变革，所以他被请回家乡替人民起草法典推动教育，从我收到的上一封的内容看起来，他现在每天都过得焦头烂额却十分充实。Antiphanes又赢得了好几个Dionysus祭典的胜利，只不过他还是专注于喜剧，对我劝他偶尔也写几部悲剧证明一下他的故事也能表达悲怆内容的建议充耳不闻。Theophrastus大概现在在小亚细亚的某个地方吧，他从3年前立志要写一部植物学典籍开始就一直在边巡游边收集素材。至于我的老师——4年前他终于被女神召唤回归了Athena的神域，他临走时所有的雅典公民都来送行了，人能活到他这样的年纪、有那样的智慧、得晓如此的真理已经算得上震古烁今，我想后世的人们都会传颂他的名字的。”

 

“你们还认识Plato？那时你们多大？”本来安静倾听的Alexander震惊地插进对话中间。

 

这两位看起来明明同自己年纪相仿，而即使他远在佩拉也听说了名震诸城邦的著名贤者的大名。Alexander从来不怀疑自己的智慧和能力，但即使是他也很难想象7、8岁的自己能靠着少年浅薄的知识成为Plato的座上宾，难道同龄人里还有人比自己更博学聪慧吗，那可真是不可思议。

 

“看起来这个故事一时半会说不完了。”Philip挥手叫来仆人吩咐了几句，“那么亲爱的Aristotle，我想这样戏剧般的巧合一定来自诸神的启示安排，所以请不要拒绝一位国王的第二次邀请，连同这两位色萨利的朋友一起，请各位接受马其顿的招待，我将在宴会厅为各位举办一次宫廷宴会。”

 

国王的仆人们训练有素，很快各种新鲜的水果，晒制的果干、烘焙的蜜饼，炙烤的雀鸟还有葡萄酒就被仆人们摆设在宴会桌上。国王一家占据了上首的座位，而Aristotle则和Loki和Fandral的座位分成设在了国王的两侧。

 

Loki和Fandral各自解开了斗篷准备落座，如同当年的Fandral身上的皮甲震惊了雅典的凡人们一样，两件随意的神域日常外出用的皮甲的精致工艺再度震惊了马其顿。

 

“色萨利的皮甲工艺已经到了这种地步了吗？它值什么价？说来听听，请别担心我的国库里的金子。”无论人间还是神域，国王们对于宝物的收藏癖其实都没有太大的区别。

 

“我很抱歉，陛下，我们此行只为了卖那匹马，其它一律都是非卖品。”Loki眼光平静地直视着国王，然后从容地拒绝了对方的要求，丝毫不见一名买卖人通常具备的谦卑谄媚。

 

“你们真的是商人吗？我从你们身上一点都没有发现商人那种市侩的气息。”Alexander终于还是忍不住开口打断了Loki和Philip的对话。

 

Alexander一直观察着这两个人，尤其是那个自我介绍叫Loki的，他即使脱下罩身的斗篷却仍旧在踏入宴会场的瞬间将自己隐入室内光线的阴暗处，然而他身上那股独特的气质又让Alexander无法像忽略一个普通的阴影一样忽视他。即使以Alexander的王子眼光都没见过如此精致美丽的人，他漂亮地简直不像是人间能看到的实体，举手投足优雅到连身为王子的自己都找不出任何的错处，在拒绝他的父亲时的气势甚至隐隐地胜过了国王本人。然而他确实真的在将自己藏入阴影，最好的证据是当阳光透光窗户微微改变了投射的角度，Loki不着痕迹地轻微更改坐姿角度又将自己置于了阴影中央。

 

所以在年轻的王子眼里，眼前的Loki就像是一团——耀眼的黑暗一般，充满了连Alexander自己都无法接受的矛盾和谜团。而对于这团神秘的探究疯狂地撩拨着Alexander的求知欲，驱赶着他走上前去一探究竟。

 

Loki惊讶地瞥了Alexander一眼，在他拿到奥林匹斯诸神的剧本时曾经一度对于Alexander的人物设定嗤之以鼻。为什么所谓的诸神祝福的王子都是千篇一律的样子呢？仿佛他们一生将会有的成就和荣耀就像是某种被预先设定的模板，只要满足前提条件，必然导致最终结果。而在自身生命历程里已经充斥着神界版本参照物的Loki对于一个凡间类似的低配版本也就兴味索然，对于这次使命完全是一种完成任务的心态。可是Alexander却在短时间内用小小的两件事颠覆了Loki对于他的“先入为主”。

 

Alexander和Thor不一样，能观察到一匹小马的恐惧，也能透过自己的不甚花心思的伪装很快地戳穿自己随意选取的假身份。也许这场被奥林匹斯诸神强制赋予的任务并没有Loki想象中的那么糟糕，即使是凡人也有让神祗都无法忽视的光芒。

 

所以破天荒的，Loki决定对于他们的来历对Alexander说出一段真话，而Alexander花了他短暂人生里剩下的二十年追寻这句真话的真正意义。

 

“是的，我们只是从色萨利那里路过，为了便于理解，我才会说我们来自那里，因为你们一定没有听说过我的家乡。我的家乡位于一片无尽大海包围的中央，它是一个美丽而辉煌的地方，它叫做阿斯加德。”

 

 

 

 

 

历史上，大帝一路从希腊打到印度，就是为了寻找无尽海洋的尽头。


	31. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 23

“恕我直言，陛下，我之所以认为自己无法胜任王子殿下的老师是因为马其顿早已超越了一个城邦的规模；也因此，殿下有朝一日将在马其顿所行之事也同样超越了政治可以定义的范畴。我很难想象在如此大规模范围内如何再召集全体公民组织政治社群集会来讨论相关政策的利于不利以及日常律法判决的义与不义。我可以教导殿下如何理性地参与辩论，阐述观点，赢得支持，亦或是分析其他人的观点，从中提取有益信息，可是我却无法教导殿下如何统治。而长期缺乏政治对手提出平衡政策或是反向观点的话，很容易陷入反复自我肯定继而自我膨胀的恶性循环从而将整个国家带入危险境地。”

 

以一介学者的身份来说，Aristotle的发言已经算是相当大胆了。他差不多已经是在一个君主制国家里对着君王明说他之所以拒绝教导王子是因为无法亲手培养一名独裁者了。Loki因为这番大胆的言论轻轻地倒吸了一口气，仿佛在担心国王当场会把Aristotle给扔出宴会厅。

 

而一旁的Fandral则有点好笑地看着他，其实据他观察，Loki在阿斯加德的语出惊人的程度也不遑多让，偶尔有几次Odin心血来潮让王子们列席金宫的议事会议时，Thor就知道乖乖闭嘴坐一旁当个吉祥物，或者大喊两句讨在座众人欢心的英勇口号；但是Loki似乎就非要指出每一名发言者话语中的不合逻辑或是有失德行之处，搞得那些位高权重的大臣们经常下不来台，以至于金宫里私下开始发酵一个关于王子有条银舌头的传言。

 

“先生，你刚刚是想说我的孩子会成为一名暴君吗？”Philip II并不是一位喜怒不形于色的君王，但是他还是克制了自己的怒火，因为虽然Aristotle只是一介平民，但是Athena的选民的地位也足够一名国王掂量他的言行了，那可是连战神都赢过的强大女神，马其顿根本无法承受杀害女神钟爱的神眷者的后果。

 

“我可以向您保证，先生，我想从您这寻求的唯有知识和真理，而我对于自己未来的要求也仅仅是对于荣耀的追求而并非其他世俗的金银珠宝，在这点上我想我与那些贪婪的暴君有本质上的不同。”

 

不同于他的父亲，Alexander的脸色一派平和，并未因Aristotle刚刚隐隐地指控了他的将来而有丝毫动怒的迹象，他望向Aristotle的眼神依旧是真挚而热切的。而在场所有人都能轻易地看出他丝毫没有说谎，而这种坦诚的气质再度让Loki眼睛一亮。他此行除了马匹以外的任务就是要让Aristotle接受Alexander这个学生，但本来想随便用魔法作个弊的Loki突然间打算为了Alexander认认真真地说服一次Aristotle了。

 

“能否打断各位一下，我想请问先生您口中所说的政治的定义是什么？”

 

Aristotle循声望向Loki的方向，虽然他没有机会开口问Fandral为什么13年来他的外貌没有任何变化，但是他绝对不敢小看同他来自同个地方的Loki，于是他打起十二分精神回答Loki的问题。

 

“我想政治是指一群政治动物，通过理性言说表达各自观点，阐述一项提议的利弊得失，从而选取并执行最终可以使得整个群体达到更美好良善的生活政策的活动。”

 

“所以如您所说，一项政策，其本身同时存在利于不利两种可能是吧？”

 

“当然。”

 

“而这种可能的结果对于当下所有参与理性言说的人来说是不可见的，否则所有具有一定理性判断的人都能轻易地看出它是利或不利，也就因而没有任何辩论的必要了是吗？”

 

“没错。”

 

“那么我就举个简单点的例子好了，假设我们讨论的议题是明天下不下雨，政策的内容是要不要提议大家注意携带雨具避免出门。所以明天既可能下雨，也可能不下雨，而在今天的我们是无法得知的。我们所能做的只能去询问两位专家，其中一位是著名的学者，他一直在持之以恒地研究天气背后的运作规律；另一位是一名有经验的农人，他通过持续的劳作观察出了很多个人的心得。我是不是可以宣称在明天下不下雨这个议题上，这两位专家都具备足够的理性言说的能力？”

 

“是的，你可以。”

 

“为了继续再把这个例子弄得简单点，我们假设学者和农人永远持反面观点。然后将这个过程重复十天再观察结果，因为结果对于每一个人事先都不可知，所以无人能完全正确，也因此在这十天里学者判断对的日子代表农人判断错误，反之亦然。我们不妨就说学者对了七次，农人三次。”

 

“好的。”

 

“于是十天以后，所有参与这项活动的人都得知了一项基础数据，在判断明天下不下雨这件事上，学者的答案有七成正确率，农人的三成。那么我的问题来了，作为一名具有理性判断能力的人，在结果不可知的前提下，当你完全无法判断到底明天哪个会出错的情况下，未来十天内你会遵从谁的建议来选择穿什么出门？”

 

此时此刻，Aristotle已经完全理解了Loki构陷给他的答案和陷阱到底是什么。他自以为因为Fandral的缘故已经足够小心Loki了，但他还是太小看对方了。如果沙场是属于战士的战场，辩论场就是学者的战场，而不战而降从来都不在Aristotle的字典里。

 

“如果他足够理性，他会选择十天都听从学者的建议，这样可以保证他有七天都穿着正确出门。”Aristotle深吸一口气后说出了答案。

 

“所以您瞧，先生——”Fandral扫了一眼宴会厅，Alexander满眼放光地看着Loki，Philip托着下巴不知在想什么，Aristotle则是一脸毅然决然，“按照您的定义，在明天下不下雨这件事上，我向您证明了最佳的政治典范是让学者独裁。”

 

“但你这已经接近诡辩的范围了，很多被你省略的部分在现实中并不能省略，我们如何保证那位真正的独裁者有这位学者这么高的成功率，很多时候他们会表现地比农人还不如，而这就是我所反对的灾难。”

 

“所以您就更应该当这个老师了不是吗？”Loki耸了耸肩却并未质疑Aristotle的反驳，“您既然无法更改独裁这一既成事实，那您就更需要努力将这位殿下培养成一名在各项政策上有足够成功率的‘学者’，这样您的最佳政治典范就能够实现了。”

 

 

 

 

作者解释时间：

很抱歉这一更相当无聊，亚里士多德写有一部《政治学》，基本上他就是西方政治学的鼻祖，我当然没有那个心情跑去看原著，所以只是各种查了查百科的内容，但是亚里士多德认为君主制是很好的整体，他只是反对暴君制而已，不过马其顿那时候已经对于南边的希腊城邦联盟露出了很强的侵略性，所以大概可以和暴君沾边吧。但总而言之我对于这一点的史实性无法做出任何保证，大家依然随便看看就好了。

 

这里亚里士多德开口说的第一句话用希腊语或者英语说的话其实是个双关。我们以英语为例子，政治politics这词就是来自城邦polis，大体来说，在城邦里决策城邦的未来的事务的事就叫做政治。所以亚里士多德第一句话就是马其顿都不是个城邦了，怎么行城邦事呢。

 

然后基妹的观点其实是要让最优者独裁，拿阿斯加德做例子，Odin就是阿萨人里的最优者，所以阿斯加德就是最优独裁的体制，从这一点上来说，我认为很多外星人的确很有可能还在执行君主制，这并不是它们落后的证明。


	32. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 24

 

“老师，您刚刚说在赫拉克勒斯之柱的对面，无垠大海的中央曾经有个巨大的岛屿，住着Poseidon的后裔？是不是那里就是阿斯加德呢？”

 

王宫后花园的一处沙地周围，Aristotle用一根教棍指着地上他画下的一副世界地图，Alexander感兴趣地看着应该是大西洋的位置，脑中想象着那片大海里的伟大文明的样子。

 

“我也不知道，我的老师Plato告诉我那里叫做亚特兰蒂斯。大体来说，我不认为那里是阿斯加德，因为亚特兰蒂斯已经在9000年前因为他们自身的贪婪暴虐而在入侵希腊的战争里被诸神惩罚沉没在大洪水里了。所以如果Fandral和Loki他们是亚特兰蒂斯遗民的话，他们应该无家可归了才是。”

 

“所以您认为他们身上的各种神秘并非因为他们是神的子民？”

 

“我可并没有这么说，请注意，概念上来说，亚特兰蒂斯人只是神裔的一个子集合，所以应该还有其他的存在，只不过一提起神裔，希腊人更熟悉他们而已。”

 

“那下午课后我去问问Loki好了，我很想知道阿斯加德到底在哪里，他们到底是哪位冕下的后裔。”

 

“如果您想成为一名合格的君王，Alexander，你不光要对宗教事务感兴趣，敬畏神祗和他们的祭祀或是后裔当然是非常重要的事，但我们不可诸事都仰赖神祗，你的眼光要更着眼于国家最基本的政务之上，因为诸神之所以选择祝福你，就是让你在人间代行职责，不可因为对天上的着迷而忘了脚下之事。”

 

“是的，老师。”Alexander恭恭敬敬地行了个礼后又开始专注于Aristotle所教授的世界地理知识里了。

 

“很好，那么接下来我要讲的就是你们都很好奇的波斯帝国……”

 

“咱们的这位王子殿下看起来倒是比Thor好学很多啊，他唯一认真上九界地理课的也就是13年前那次了，不过也幸好他不太认真，要不我们大概要在中庭负责好几个王子的人生了。”

 

“没办法，他没有Thor那么漫长的生命可以用来挥霍犯错。身为凡人，如果他不是足够好学，那他根本就没有机会成为一名合格的帝王，如果我们严格限制在几十年的范围来评断的话……Thor反倒是不如他的。”

 

在一个远处的一个半山腰上，Loki坐在最外围的一块巨石边沿，双脚悬空轻轻晃荡，在回答身后Fandral的问题的时候并没有回头，神的眼力能让他坐在这里都能清晰地看见Aristotle上课的情况。

 

“你呢，上次的朋友都见到了？”

 

“嗯，的确这两天都见过了，连Plato的墓园我都去拜访了一下。然后也不知道是该笑还是该哭的是——我站在那里，伤感凡人的生命如此短暂，周围却是络绎不绝的感叹这位贤哲在世如此‘漫长’的其他悼念人。”Fandral停顿了一样，同Loki一样，他也远远地看着那处课堂，只不过他的眼神更多地停留在了Aristotle的皱纹之上，“Loki，你有没有觉得这世界很不公平，他们明明都很是出色的生命，身上的智慧和德行闪烁着连我们都不得不叹服的火花，但他们的生命长度却连阿斯加德最低贱平凡的一只野兽都不如。”

 

“难道……你曾经以为这个世界是公平的吗？就说眼前，你觉得阿斯加德的大王子和二王子之间是公平的吗？”Loki回过头来看着Fandral，脸上不是他在阿斯加德那种惯有的嘲讽，而是一种平静的漠然，而被如此反问的Fandral一脸震惊地楞在那里。

 

生命中有些东西因为重复了太多次所以太过让人习惯了，习惯到让人不想询问原因，就像不会有人在意为什么雨水是透明的而血却是鲜红的。同样的，阿斯加德人也从未想过大王子和二王子之间是不公平的。直到它被提起，Fandral再重新回想过去他目睹的一桩桩一件件，然后他不得不承认凡人得不到公平的生命似乎也算不上是什么特别新鲜特别的事。

 

“不过也正是因为那些不公平才会造成人与人的不同吧。”Loki的脸色似乎并不在意，“如果他有和Thor一样漫长的生命，现在说不定就是另一个Thor了吧，可这又有什么意思呢，这世上Thor有一个就足够了。难得父亲同意我们俩最近都不用上课可以任意逗留中庭，咱们与其坐在这里感叹，不如抓紧机会好好和他们相处一下吧，Aristotle昨天还在绕着弯的想从我这套出你到底去哪了。”

 

于是下课后的Aristotle转过花园的廊柱就看见Fandral坐在走廊的栏杆上，手里连着泥土捧着一株不知名的植物。看见Aristotle后，Fandral伸出双手将植物捧到他眼前：“Theophrastus托我带来的礼物，他最近刚刚找到的，他认为这个长大后结的果实就是Homer所说的Nepenthe的原料。”

 

Aristotle当然知道Nepenthe是什么，眼前的金发少年笑得无忧无虑，手捧着传说中能让人忘记一切痛苦的忘忧药，仿佛能让人一眼看穿所有的底细，可其实Aristotle依然什么都不知道，Fandral似乎每一句话都没有说谎，但却没一句可以让Aristotle真正明白他自哪儿来，要往哪儿去，为何从不会变老，也为何可以昨天在小亚细亚今天却能回到马其顿。在警告Alexander不可过分沉迷宗教事务的同时，他深知自己却深陷在其中，因为在他身上，Aristotle仿佛看见一切美的伟力与本相。即使他一再提醒自己这种极致必然如镜花水月般可望不可及却仍旧无法克制自己的着迷，所以Aristotle以一种近乎虔诚的姿态接过这捧土和其上的幼苗。

 

“对了，我把之前几天的旅行经过写成诗歌了，但是我用希腊语行文似乎不太顺畅，帮我一起改改吧，Aristotle。”

 

*****************************************************************

 

“Loki！！你可太让人难找了，昨天你明明答应我老师下课后就继续昨天的故事的，可现在太阳都快下山了，你这得算是食言骗我了。”另一边，Loki回过头就看见Alexander风风火火地跑过来，大老远地就迫不及待地张嘴大喊，接近黄昏的阳光照耀在王子的金发之上，同样地晃到了Loki的眼睛。

 

“你为什么也这么擅长找出我人在哪呢？”Loki轻声地感叹了一句。

 

“也？？Fandral很擅长找你吗？”Alexander很自然地反问。

 

“不……另有其人。”

 

“谁？快和我讲讲吧，还有连同其他的阿斯加德的事一起，就当是食言的惩罚好了。”

 

“食言有惩罚？”Loki抬起头看了看天上然后慢慢闭上眼睛，“是啊，说谎当然是有惩罚的，所以也许世界其实挺公平的吧？”

 

“你说什么，我不明白？”

 

“我说在我的家乡，我还有个哥哥。但我同他没有一丝相同，反倒是你却比我远远要像我那个哥哥，就连这种莫名其妙在哪都能找到我的本事也一样。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

继续作者注解：

赫拉克勒斯之柱指的就是现今的直布罗陀海峡，人类如今对于亚特兰蒂斯的认知来自于柏拉图的描述，他书里写的那个地方就在直布罗陀海峡对面，所以大体认为如果世上真有亚特兰蒂斯，那它就在大洪水里沉没在大西洋里了。柏拉图书里说的亚特兰蒂斯人是半神半人，文明比当时人类强过许多，所以范少基妹他们不老当时人往那里一想虽然觉得很神奇，但也不会觉得完全不能接受。也不会一下就把他们上升到众神的高度，因为神的谱系是很清楚的，随随便便往里加人对神是大不敬。

 

然后是Nepenthe，这是一种传说中的神奇的药，最早的记载来自荷马史诗的奥德赛，里面海伦用的这个东西，这个词在希腊文里的直接语义就是anti-sorrow，翻成咱们的古语就自然是忘忧了。有当代学者认为真有这个东西的话，指的就是鸦片。文里的Theophrastus到的小亚细亚就是如今的土耳其，这一块地方就是罂粟的发源地。就算如今，土耳其也是全世界罂粟种植面积最大的国家，占整个世界种植面积的54%，到了联合国规定的上限。所以虽然我没有写进文里，你们可以当成范少送了亚里士多德一株罂粟花。花语是自我毁灭性地对美的追求。但范少根本是不知道的，只能说命运就是这样无常啊哈哈哈~~


	33. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 25

即使对于凡人来说，愉快的时光也是短暂的。Alexander和Aristotle的师徒之情在建立之始便快速增长，对于一个王子来说，Alexander实在是太过于睿智了。很快地，Aristotle在他身上投注的心力就远远超过了身为一名老师的基本职业道德标准，他也很想看看由这样一位睿智的王全权掌控的国家可以到达何种辉煌的程度。

 

对于Loki和Fandral来说，他们此行的所有目的业已达成。于是在某个清晨，当Aristotle师徒二人试图拜访这两位时却发现他们各自的房间早已人去楼空。只在书桌上各自留给师徒二人一封有缘再见的道别信和两本书。Fandral留下了他和Aristotle一起创作的《小亚细亚三日吟游》，而Loki留给Alexander的则是所有他答应对方会讲完的故事《阿斯加德轶闻录》。

 

第一次经历这样的告别的Alexander明显有些感情上无法负荷，他抱着那本羊皮卷册怔怔地落泪，不知所措地抬起头望向自己的老师，已经隐隐有心理准备的Aristotle像当年Plato安慰自己那样再度安慰了自己的学生，只是这一次又加上了一部分自己的经验理解让他明白就算他们能再重逢，那场面也多半会超出凡人的想象。

 

不过同样的，身为凡人的Alexander和Aristotle也没那么多时间来感伤，Alexander急着成为一名名垂青史的明君，而Aristotle也想培养一位明君。于是一拍即合的双方之间有了传授不完的科目，上至天文下至地理无所不包，而时间就这样匆匆流逝，一晃间Alexander已经20岁了。

 

不像阿斯加德的皇室家庭那样，世上几乎所有的君王的家庭都是由利益、政治、欲望而独独不是由爱情所组成的。所以很自然的，Alexander的母亲很快地失去了Philip的宠爱。而夹在他们中间的Alexander在目睹了Philip的许多暴行之后也对本来尊敬的父亲产生了越来越多的怀疑。

 

而这种不满终于在一场他父亲迎娶另一位美丽少女的婚宴上爆发了。本来因为身为众所瞩目的王子，Alexander顾及着众人可能的议论才丢下在卧室中正诅咒这对“幸福”的“新人”的真正母亲假装兴高采烈地去庆祝他的父亲又给自己找了一位母亲。而刚刚攀上高枝飞黄腾达的少女的娘家叔叔Attalus居然在喝多了后站起来即兴地开始他的祝酒词。

 

“啊，这是多么美好的一天，马其顿人，同我一起尽情畅饮吧，让我们一起祈求诸神，赐予福祉，予我美丽的侄女，这世上最幸福的人一个儿子，请你们经由她给予马其顿一个合法的继承人吧。”

 

全场开始礼貌性地附和，唯有Alexander黑着一张脸沉默地在一旁默默地喝着闷酒。他在等，等他的父亲出面制止这种荒唐的言论，然而他的父亲只是带着微笑啜饮着手中美酒，等同于默认了这个祝福。于是忍无可忍的Alexander一把将自己的酒杯掷到了对方的面前。

 

“什么叫一个合法的继承人？！！你这个混蛋！！难道你是想当着这么多人的面指控我是一个私生子吗？！”

 

“Alexander！！你明知道Attalus不是这个意思，你是要像Olympias那个疯狂的妒妇那样扰乱我的婚礼吗？”

 

“扰乱？！你看看，你看看他这个庸人，他根本不知秩序也不懂礼仪，你正放任着他酝酿一场你根本没有准备好的政治风暴，用一个根本不知哪里来的野女人尚且毫无动静的肚子质疑我的威信和合法存在。若这场宴会中的对话传出去，你觉得民间会怎么看我？！！”

 

“住口！！我才是马其顿的君王！！是我，而不是外面的任何人，才是那个有权利决定谁能继承它的人！！”

 

“不……”Alexander无所畏惧地直视父亲，“你只是一个被女人的肚皮磨去了理智的老糊涂而已。”

 

“哟，我们的王子殿下忤逆起国王来还挺勇敢的？”此时此刻，在宴会厅顶梁之上，靠着魔法隐藏了身影和声音以嘉宾席全程目睹了经过的Fandral正在对着Loki发表这一幕的观影感想。

 

“的确，我就很难想象Thor那个一切以Odin的言行为标杆的家伙会说出这种话。”

 

然而，彼时年少的Loki从未想到过，在两千多年以后，终于长大了的Thor会在金宫宝库外的走廊上几乎重演了这一幕，只不过当时的Loki从可以抽离情感的观众席被升格进入了演员名单里，而后发生的一连串让他猝不及防的变故使得他无暇顾及那一幕中的既视感。

 

之所以这两位现在会在这里是因为剧情进入到了下一幕需要他们的时刻，于是在阿斯加德过了7年平静日子的Fandral和Loki又再度来到了马其顿。小王子被贤者教育长大后终于到了该继承皇位的时候了，大概是喜欢戏剧化的奥林匹斯人不喜欢平平淡淡的权利交接吧，Loki拿到的那段剧本也不平静，仿佛缺少了杀戮和阴谋做点缀的话这一出剧目里皇室家庭的剧情就不够完整似的。

 

“你，你这个逆子！！现在是谁在试图卷起一场政治风暴，你是在试图谋逆吗？！！”Philip猛地拔出了自己的佩剑远远地指着Alexander，“那与其等着你谋反，我不如现在就来处决你好了。”

 

Philip气势汹汹地举剑走向Alexander，而在场的所有人，甚至包括了Alexander本人在内，都为了这突然的惊人变故而楞在当场。

 

“嗯……又到了该我们上场的时候了。”在房梁上观战的Loki此时扯起嘴角打了一个响指。

 

然后——身体健壮、意识清醒、走在大理石地面之上、身前并无任何障碍物的Philip莫名其妙地摔了一跤。而这一跤之后，在场的众人终于反应过来了，上来劝的劝，挡的挡，最终分开了这对已经形同陌路的父子。而被拉到一边的Alexander嘴里却依旧不依不饶的嘲讽着。

 

“你们看，这个王座上的人试图让他的野心从欧罗巴燃烧至亚细亚，然而他本人却连从一个座位走到另一个座位都会跌上一跤。”

 

在场的众人虽然口上不说，可在目睹了这一幕后却也不免渐渐地产生了国王是否已老迈昏庸的想法。没有一个人，包括Philip本人在内，能说得清他到底为什么跌了这一跤，可这一跤对于整个欧洲的历史却又是如此的重要，要不是它的话，伟大的Alexander大帝甚至极有可能在即位前就被诛杀了。于是后世的历史学家们虽然没有一个人搞得清缘由，却又不得不忠实地记载下这一跤。

 

“凡人啊……”

 

此时的Fandral颇有感慨地闭上双眼，所以没有看见他身边的Loki露出了他惯有的嘲讽笑容。


	34. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 26

在没有获得大权之前嘲讽王座的下场从来都是一样，不管这些王子们本来有多么受宠都没什么区别。Alexander得到的结果也同样是流放，只不过距离并没有需要从阿斯加德到地球这么远，他最终流亡的去向是伊利里亚。

 

曾经意气奋发的王子被困在异国他乡郁郁寡欢，而他已经回归希腊的老师则赶紧托人寄来了安慰的音信。称自己已经想办法找人去疏通这对父子之间的感情。无论如何，Aristotle也认为马其顿需要一名明智的君王，这无论对于它自身还是对希腊诸城邦都有好处。Aristotle在马其顿待了许久不是为了看着某个从小沉迷酒色的庶出王子或是那个国王新宠在将来某刻诞下的心智都未成熟的幼子来继承王位的。

 

那名疏通人做得很不错，身为王室密友的他一语让Philip重新思考了自己的家庭关系，毕竟Alexander的才能他从小看在眼里，王子天下多得是，但像他这样能成为伟大王者的王子却依旧是稀缺之物。所以很快地，流亡不久的王子又被召回到了王庭。

 

然而互信这种东西，一旦没有了就很难再重新建立。在他们回来一阵子后Philip开始为Alexander的庶弟张罗婚事，这在寻常家庭里看起来怎么都是一件值得庆祝的事，可是在缺乏信任的帝王家里，这就是他父亲开始培养庶弟势力来平衡Alexander这一方实力的有利证明。

 

这一天同样为了此事求见父亲未果之后Alexande负气来到了母亲的宫殿里，名义上依旧是皇后寝殿的地方如今进出的侍从少得可怜，除了几名母亲还是公主时就一同跟来的心腹之外再无人问津。而当日这种情况更是变本加厉，Alexander一路走来连一个人都没有看见，而当他来到寝宫门口的时候却发现大门虚掩，从门缝里他看见自己的母亲此刻跪伏在地。

 

“上使，他毕竟是我的丈夫，这样恶毒的计划恕我——”

 

“那么你是打算为了丈夫放弃儿子是吗？当初宴会上的拔剑相向和之后的流放，再到如今的不闻不问和培养庶子的势力，同样王室家庭出生的你难道还看不清未来会发生什么吗？”

 

“可这样Alexander的统治也会立身不正，若众人有一点点的怀疑，谋逆君主的名声将跟随他一辈子，他如何再成为一名光辉伟大的王者？”

 

“那就更需要你这个母亲来想想办法了。”

 

“上使……请……容我再想想。”

 

“可以，但记住，留给你的时间不多了。”

 

“她不必再想了，无论如何，那毕竟是养育我长大的父王，即使他现在的行为离经叛道，但曾经教会我这么多，为我找来名师教导我世间道理，让我如此年轻就成为将军的也是他。”

 

Alexander破门而入打断了门内的这场密谋，然而出乎意料的是，房间里只有他的母亲独自跪在地上，而她的面前的床铺上有一条黑蛇，而这条蛇此刻仰起脖子用绿色的双眼盯着进门的Alexander。

 

“母亲，你刚刚在和谁说话？”Alexander看了看蛇又看了看自己的母亲，最终他又疑惑地转向了蛇，“你是什么？”

 

“嘶嘶~~~~~~~”

 

面对王子的质疑，黑蛇只是吐了吐信子，然后顺着窗子爬了出去。

 

“刚刚是它在蛊惑您吗？”

 

“保持你的尊敬，牠是Dionysus的神使，那是神谕而非蛊惑。”

 

“可神谕要你谋杀我的父亲！！！”

 

“Alexander，你的父亲，他已经配不上王座，应该由你来带领马其顿了。”

 

“那他也不应该死于卑鄙的谋杀，尤其阴谋的主使还是来自他的家庭。”

 

“噤声，你以为这是哪里？你想给你父亲更多合法诛杀你的理由吗？”

 

谈话不欢而散，Alexander只好悻悻地与母亲告别，本来是想要找母亲诉说内心苦闷的他却又一头扎进另一个困扰里，这位出生至今一帆风顺的王子殿下头一次觉得自己如此孤独。即使他是受众神祝福而诞生的光辉之子，可他的父亲不在乎他，他的母亲不理解他，他想要实践的抱负在众人耳中听起来更像是天方夜谭。Alexander拖着沉重的步伐走在空无一人的回廊上，连那些脚步的回响声听起来都像是嘲讽。

 

“怎么了，你看起来不太高兴啊，Alexander？”

 

Alexander猛地抬起头看向声音的方向，大理石柱构建的高高回廊顶端，一个漂亮的男孩坐在那里晃动着小腿一派悠闲，对方绿色的眼睛没来由地让他想起刚刚母亲房间里见到的那条黑色的蛇。可是这还构不成Alexander站在原地张着嘴半天说不出一句话的原因，事到如今他也总算理解了当时老师和他形容过的震惊心情。

 

“Loki？！真是和老师口中所说的Fandral一样啊，你们阿斯加德人都不会变老吗？”Alexander低头看了看自己已经是成年人的体格，终于发出了这样一句感慨。

 

“当然不是，我们只是老得比你想象中要慢而已。”

 

“是吗，那也已经很神奇了。所以像阿斯加德这样神奇的土地上一定充满了各种的美好，不会像这里一样到处都是阴谋的腐臭是吧？”

 

“不。”本来在微笑的Loki收起了笑容，“我觉得没有本质上的区别。”

 

“先不说这些了，你怎么上去的？是不是下不来了？”Alexander走到Loki所在的廊柱下方，张开他如今已经完全够格成为优秀战士的宽阔胸襟和结实臂膀，“跳下来，我接住你。”

 

“真是像，为什么你们可以这么相像呢？”

 

“谁？和你哥哥？”看起来虽然时间过去了七年，但Alexander并没有忘记当初相处时的一些细节，“他也会想这么接住你吗？”

 

“是啊。”Loki闭上双眼，却骤然地跳向Alexander所在的反方向，在对方做出反应前一个漂亮的空翻后稳稳落在地上，“虽然大多数时候都是无用的关心。”

 

“别这样说啊，有人关心有什么不好。”Alexander一步上前像他儿时那样牵起Loki的手，后者犹豫了一下后还是没有动，“所以时隔七年后你又为什么要回来马其顿呢？”

 

听到提问后的Loki并没有立即回答，他转头看向了回廊之外，建立在山上的王宫能让人清楚地远眺大片马其顿的国土，他指了指远处的地平线，大片的金色麦田在那里和天连成一线。

 

“我来，是为了见证你——成为这片土地的王。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

作者的话：

前面说过大帝他妈Olympias是一位疯狂的蛇崇拜者，基妹变蛇又是官方设定，所以这里才会有基妹变身蛇去教唆皇后的剧情。但是历史上关于大帝他爹的死法的确有很多阴谋论的揣测，其中他爹死于他妈的谋杀还是蛮多人支持的，甚至还有大帝他爹是大帝教唆人谋杀的说法。当然也有正常的死于波斯人买通的凶手这种说法，但是既然这里是基妹参与的历史，我都会选用比较阴谋论的手段，然后为了突出大帝和大锤像，咱们就让皇后背了所有的锅好了~~


	35. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 27

 

“为什么连你也同我说这样的话？可惜了，我的父王看来依旧春秋鼎盛，也许你要这待上一段日子才能看见我继承国土了。”Alexander闻言后脸上的笑容渐渐消失。

 

“也许吧，可就算你的父亲依旧健康，但留给你的时间不多了。”Loki没有在意Alexander的回答，他依旧望着远方出神。

 

“怎么可能？无论是我从老师那里学到的医学知识还是来自其他宫廷医生的判断，我的身体各方面都很健康。”

 

“如果你想做一个普通人，浑浑噩噩地活着，的确是还有大把的时间。”Loki终于转过身，那一刻，Alexander又看见了几年前用用寥寥数语说服了Aristotle的那个人。

 

“但你的梦想呢？就是那些你口中不敬诸神文明未开化的野蛮波斯人，却早在你出生一百多年以前就已经踏足此地两次。而你们这些文明的希腊诸城邦人呢？你见过波斯的国土长什么样吗？去过那座承载了无数欢笑与血泪的人间圣城巴比伦吗？你知道就算对方对你完全不设防，从此地行至波斯最东方要多久？而假若如你所愿的那样要征服如此庞大的帝国又要多久？因此，你是真的没有时间可以浪费在等待王座上了。”

 

“更何况——”Loki犹豫了一下，最终还是没有对着Alexander露出他的嘲讽表情，“据我的观察，你们父子间所谓的‘感情’也不剩什么了吧？”

 

“可是……我自己无法容忍，我的王冠蒙上弑父的阴影，今后世人将如何看待我这样的行为？”

 

“Alexander，你必须先足够伟大，才有被世人讨论的资格，就算你贯彻了全部的荣耀，假如你一生的成就不过尔尔，千百年后，你也不过就是马其顿历史上的某位国王而已。世上如马其顿这般的国度比比皆是，而它们各自的国王亦如同过江之鲫。你希望将来的史册如何记载你？马其顿的第几任国王，还是那位Alexander？”

 

场面安静了一段时间，不过Loki从Alexander逐渐坚定的眼神里明白一切已经有了定论。

 

“Loki，告诉我，所谓帝王之路啊……是不是都是这么黑暗的？”

 

“不会啊，它当然也有光辉荣耀的时刻，这就像是你过的每一天，一半一半，有极度光明的正午，也有无比黑暗的午夜，那都是再正常不过的事了。”

 

Alexander随着Loki的话语转过头看向外面的天空，虽然一时半刻之间没什么变化，但是Alexander明白这种明媚阳光的确不会持续太久，夜晚终将到来。

 

“你说过，你来自阿斯加德，能告诉我那里到底是什么样神奇的地方？会让时间在你身上几乎没有留下任何痕迹，也会让你说出刚刚那一番话？”

 

“我还是当初那个回答，我的家乡位于一片无尽大海包围的中央，如果你有机会看见它，也会同我一样肯定它是一个美丽而辉煌的地方。”

 

“那么……我可以去阿斯加德看看吗？”Alexander等了一会，没有人回答他的问题，他环顾四周，发现如同他刚刚突兀的出现那样，Loki再次消失地无影无踪，若不是Alexander内心早已对他即将要行之事无比坚定的话，他一定会以为刚刚只是自己的一场幻梦。

 

*******************************************************

 

Alexander不愧是被奥林匹斯选中之人，当他下定决心，诸神都不会让他等待太久。

 

很快，那位新晋得宠的新娘和她那个口无遮拦的叔叔Attalus唆使某个不入流的家伙冒犯了国王卫队里一位尽职尽责的侍卫Pausanias，这位视荣誉以生命的战士不畏权贵地站在Philip的面前要求国王为他主持正义。然而国王已非当初对谁都一视同仁的明君，他不过在王座之上把这件事当成某种可以被轻轻揭过的玩笑话一笔带过。而两位始作俑者有了撑腰的王座后更加变本加厉地羞辱起那位胆敢上告的家伙，然后忍无可忍的Pausanias找到了Alexander请求王子为自己主持公道。

 

而王子则是看着天边渐沉的夕阳，然后没来由地说了句：“你看啊，Pausanias，天快黑了。”

 

侍卫目睹着王子从座位上起身，一步步走向自己，他从怀中掏出一把看有着明显波斯风格的匕首交到了Pausanias的手中。接着他低下头凑向Pausanias的耳边，背诵了每个马其顿人在戏剧节上早就耳熟能详的Euripidous的Medea里的词句，那位向一切不公不义复仇的女士所说的那段话——

 

“向丈夫，向父亲，向新娘。”

 

“殿……殿下……”理解了刚刚那句暗示的战士的瞳孔都因为自己所领会的内容太过惊悚而放大了。

 

然而那位撂下惊人之语的殿下至此再没有说过一句话，他只是专注地看着窗外那轮渐渐落下的夕阳。而这一刻，战士明白了，马其顿的旧阳将要落下，而新阳将会升起，在这轮得诸神眷顾的朝阳之下，马其顿将不再有这些羞辱与不公，新王将带领这个国度企及不曾达到过的至高荣耀。为此，这中间短暂的黑夜不仅是可以忍受的，而且是绝对必要的。那么，作为开启这一幕黑暗的勇士，历史也将会记住他的名字。战士小心翼翼地藏好手中的匕首，向这位他终将无缘效忠的新王叩首告别。

 

于是黑夜终于降临，在国王正在庆祝他的女儿的婚礼之际，Philip毫无防备地带着几个护卫准备前往剧院观看为庆祝这场婚礼而献上的喜剧，原本就是国王卫队成员的Pausanias终于乘守卫薄弱之际直接掏出那把匕首直接刺向了国王的心脏。在他倒下的那一刹那，Alexander刚巧从阶梯处步入剧院，刺客和国王皆看见王子的脸上除了震惊以外，更多的是如释重负的表情，只可惜，他们俩都是将死之人，所以谁也没有机会向世人道明他们的所见所闻。

 

Pausanias的下手很准确，Philip并没有受苦太久，等Alexander大叫着跑到他身边时，这位国王已经断气了。只是国王临死之际仍旧不肯瞑目地睁大着独眼盯着自己的儿子，此时周围所有的人早就为了此事而乱作一团。Alexander跪在他父亲身边，手掌默默地覆在了国王的眼睛之上，他用只有自己听得见的声音对着刚刚被他自己谋杀的生父忏悔。

 

“抱歉，父王，我的时间不多了。因为此生我定要找到无尽海洋的尽头，哪怕那里远在天边，我终会骑着他给我的Bucephalus踏上那块神秘的国度，我要去他的家乡看看，我想知道到底阿斯加德是如何的……”

 

“美丽而辉煌。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

你们没猜错，我又沉迷游戏去了，本来这两天我在重温文明5，拿起巴比伦开了一局。隔壁坐的就是大帝，然后一如既往种田派的我在家哼哧哼哧地憋着奇迹的时候就被大帝带着20万大军在国境线上骑脸了。这个时候我才想起来我好像耽搁大帝太久了。于是赶紧放下在建的空中花园跑来码文_(:з」∠)_大帝我错了！！去打你隔壁的伊丽莎白去吧。

 

 

这更的注明：

基妹说的波斯人已经在100年前来过两次指的是两次希波战争。其中第一次有那个著名的马拉松战役，打赢后传捷报的过程就是现代马拉松的起源。

大帝对着刺客念的那段戏剧台词是历史上的真事，所以一直才会一直有阴谋论说他和他妈一起合谋杀了国王。那段出自古希腊三大悲剧作家欧里庇得斯的《美狄亚》，如果看过Fate的话，美狄亚就是那个蒙眼的caster。史诗里他是那个剪了金羊毛的伊阿宋的妻子，但是那个古希腊陈世美抛妻弃子跑去娶别国公主去了，所以美狄亚黑化后就对着所有人展开复仇。既然大帝在这里念了这段台词，很显然的就是暗示谁给你罪受你就去向谁复仇。所以我觉得阴谋论说得挺对的………………

然后大帝说的Bucephalus就是之前基妹卖他的那匹马，历史上这匹大概是古代最有名的马了，比咱们的赤兔待遇还高，大帝给它发行了印有马头的金币，在这马死后用它的名字给它建了座城。曾经他行军途中这马好像走丢了，大帝就疯了，下令找不到就把这周围整个区域的人全杀了，于是大家就赶紧把马给他找回来了。所以比起大帝来，咱们祖上的皇帝们冲冠一怒为红颜好歹还是为了个人啊，大帝可是为了马啊。我不得不感叹大帝到底是大帝啊。


	36. 番外 Fimbul-vetr Rósa 28

雅典，议会广场——

 

“肃静！！公民们，我明白大家听到这个好消息时激动的心情。是的，马其顿的暴君已死，新君不过是个乳臭未干的小子罢了，雅典城邦将很快从新君手中夺回自己的民主和自由。但在那之前还是请诸位尊重一下议事流程，下面是Aristotle的发言时间。”

 

“感谢执政官阁下，尊敬的雅典公民们，正如我们所知，Philip II不久前被刺杀了。我知道你们中的很多人都已经在计划今天议事集会之后回家庆贺此事，我也同样知道我们正同希腊诸城邦一样在酝酿一场针对马其顿的革命。但是，今天我之所以要登上演讲台，就是要呼吁大家放弃这个打算。马其顿的新王不是你们想象中的任何一个20岁的年轻人，他甚至不会是你们所能想象的任何一位国王。请相信我，以雅典现今的实力，试图站在新王的对立面是极其不智的想法，而雅典根本承担不起这位新王可能的怒火。因此，我今天的政见是——雅典正确的下一步计划并非是策划一场连同诸城邦的反叛，而是要尽快派出使者向新王宣誓效忠。”

 

Fandral同Loki一起坐在广场周围一处大理石廊柱的顶端阴影里看着几名演说家轮流登台批判Aristotle刚刚对于马其顿的那番充斥着投降主义思想的说辞。这些人口中高呼的民主与自由如等待着将死之人的秃鹰般盘旋在雅典的上空久久不散。Fandral注意到Loki又是一副笑得无比嘲讽的模样。

 

“也别太嘲笑他们了，毕竟他们不像我们拿着诸神的剧本，知道Alexander将来的伟大，此时此刻的他们至少……勇气可嘉。”Fandral毕竟还是个阿萨人，骨子里还是尊重勇敢的行为。

 

“勇气？”Loki笑得更加不以为然了，“光靠勇气就能让一个国家长治久安了吗？看看这些人，看他们如何用恶毒的语言羞辱那个此刻唯一看清了局势的智者，把他真挚的建议贬得一文不值。勇气这种东西，更多的时候不过是愚蠢的温床、盲目的卵囊和自大的催化剂罢了，它像病毒一样在这群人中间传播，最终聚集起一堆自以为是的白痴，对着不可战胜的敌人发起一场自我毁灭式的攻击。”

 

“咱们就等着看看，他们的勇气会将他们引向何方吧。”

 

接下来的几天之内，以底比斯和雅典为首的希腊诸城邦对着马其顿举起了反叛的旗帜。也许是民主城邦的军事集结速度更取决于公民参战的积极性的原因，在这群战士完成战争准备之前，Alexander和他的军队就以迅雷之势行军至底比斯的城墙之下。

 

对比了双方的军事实力后，就是平常再把自由挂在嘴边的底比斯也沉默了。然而坚信自己是正义一方的底比斯人试图做出最后的据理力争，他们派出使者来到了Alexander的营帐。

 

“我并非是什么野蛮人，相反的，我的老师Aristotle一向教导我要对自己的臣民抱有宽容和慈悲之心。我可以对你们这一次的行为既往不咎，只要你们把鼓动你们叛国的主谋Phoenix和Prothyte交出来就可以了。”

 

“不！！绝不！！他们何错之有？如果说他们所行之事有任何一点值得在这里提及的，那便是他们所作所为始终都是为了底比斯。他们是为了将底比斯从霸权之下解放而战的战士，底比斯人绝不出卖自己的英雄！！如果您执意希望底比斯交出您所谓的主谋的话，那您也应该将领导此次战役的将军Antipater交给我们来审判，因为如同Phoenix在您的眼里是叛国贼一样，Antipater在我们的眼里则是一个不折不扣的入侵者。我想，如果陛下真如您口中所说的那么宽容和慈悲的话，应当会满足您的臣民这个合理的要求的。”

 

Alexander帐下的将士们因为使臣的激烈的言语而愤然起身，几位冲动之人甚至当场拔出了刀剑，然而新王轻轻挥手制止了他们。

 

“我尊重每一个人的自由权利。”侍者抬头看着那位传说中乳臭未干的新王一步步朝他走来，嘴角虽然带着微笑，眼神却无比冰冷。

 

“但是你记住，我的尊重并不代表我必须牺牲我和我的国家的利益来向某个人或是某一群人的自由屈服。底比斯有底比斯的利益，马其顿有马其顿的，若两者的取向向左，我欢迎底比斯人用自己的一切来争取自己的利益，这一切包括且不仅止于你们的生命。回去告诉你们的人民，底比斯人当然可以拥有自由，但不要指望那来自于马其顿主动的自我牺牲，这并不属于什么道德和仁慈的范畴，马其顿人并不需要为你们的拒不服从承担损失。主神Zeus为自己和诸神赢得自由和权利靠的并不是Uranus的自我牺牲和主动投降，而是靠着他们自己的抗争。明天黎明之前，每一个底比斯人都必须做出选择，他们到底想要保留什么，是他们的自由还是他们的生命？无论哪个，马其顿的刀剑会顺着他们的选择给他们一个满意的结果。”

 

“暴君！！！你这样对待底比斯，希腊诸城邦都会加入正义的一方来抵抗你的暴行的！！”使者在被士兵拖出军帐时还在叫嚣着各种诅咒Alexander的话语。而他口中的暴君走出自己的军帐，拔出手中的剑指向底比斯的城墙。

 

“明天黎明之前，若底比斯不交出鼓动此次叛乱的两名主谋就全力攻城，届时无论男女老少，凡违抗马其顿者，格杀勿论。”

 

“陛下，您是指——”连刚刚那些已经冲动拔剑的将领们都有些惊疑地看着Alexander。

 

“屠城。”Alexander轻描淡写地说出了这个词，“无论我怎么努力，诸城邦都把我看作是一个野蛮人，那么我就让他们看看，真正的野蛮人是什么样子的。那么，剩下的人就会记得，在下次我提供他们文明的选项时，要心存感激地接受而不是像这些贪得无厌的底比斯人那样故作要求。再看一眼你们眼前的城市吧，明日之后，世上将再无底比斯了。”

 

公元前335年，除去诸神的祭祀还有一些马其顿的相关人员之外，底比斯城内所有抵抗分子尽数被诛杀，死者人数6000有余，剩下的超过3万人全数成为了奴隶。直到这一刻，整个希腊才明白了Aristotle口中所说的话——Alexander不是他们所能想象的任何一位国王，而是那位Alexander，注定要征服世界的王。


End file.
